Incroyable déstiné
by nini36
Summary: C'est une histoire différente avec tous les personnages de cette incroyable histoire de Twilight: une histoire différente, tous humain. Edward ne fait plus confiance en les femmes à cause de Tanya qui lui as fait un beau coup bas. Une Bella bien plus forte, indépendante et surtout une vie bien ux personnes si différente et pourtant...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Point de vue d'Edward

Non, non et non ! Je n'allais pas encore suivre les plans pourris de ma meilleur amie, Alice pouvait vraiment me sortir de grande idioties quand elle le voulait. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour pouvoir approché Jasper de plus prés.

Ok elle avait flashé sur lui, ça je pouvais le comprendre mais comme même ! Pourquoi m'entrainer là-dedans, j'y était pour rien-moi si cette Maria était toujours fourrée avec Jazz.

Jazz était un ami de la famille de mes parents, quand je l'ai présenté à Alice j'avais pas réalisé qu'elle me ferait vivre un telle enfer pour que j'organise des soirées tous ensemble. C'est vrai quoi, je m'en fichais moi de cette Maria, je ne sais même pas si elle sort avec Jasper.

Alors pour effacer sa rivale, Alice avait organisé dans mon dos bien sûr, un diner à quatre dans un super restaurant. Je n'avais pas assez de problème en ce moment non fallait en plus que j'aide Alice en manipulant Maria pour qu'elle s'intéresse à moi. Surtout qu'elle ne me plaisait pas à moi cette Maria, j'ai toujours préférer les blondes, me demander pas pourquoi c'est comme ça !

D'ailleurs ça me fait repenser à cette histoire avec Tanya mon ex, si j'avais sue à l'avance quel coup cette fille s'apprêtait à me faire, jamais je ne serais sortie avec elle.

Nous étions sorties ensemble pendant presque un an, notre relation se dégrader petit par petit. J'avais voulue lui parler, lui dire que je n'étais plus trop sûr de mes sentiments, que peut-être qu'il était temps pour nous de mettre fin à notre relation avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Mais Tanya l'avait très mal pris, elle m'avait fait une crise, me suppliant de pas la quitter. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, mais continuer ainsi serait une terrible erreur alors j'avais tenté de lui expliquer mais elle c'était mis dans la tête que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre.

Une fois calmer elle m'avait demandé de couché une dernière fois avec elle. Et j'étais tellement mal pour elle, que même si au début je penser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, j'avais fini par céder.

Tanya m'avait promis alors que c'était pour mettre fin en beauté à notre relation, et m'avais proposé quelque chose de spécial. Et en effet ça avait était incroyable, elle m'avait attaché et bandé les yeux, jamais je n'avais fait ça de cette façon.

J'avais ressentie de nouvelle sensation, ne rien voir et ne rien pouvoir faire…cela avait était incroyable. Mais une chose que je n'avais pas compris c'est que Tanya ne c'était pas une seule fois mit sur moi, elle m'avait fait plaisir de plusieurs façons à chaque fois.

Jamais je n'avais eu une trique aussi importante que ce soir-là. D'habitude Tanya ne désirait qu'une seule chose que je lui fasse du bien, ne se préoccupant pas une seule fois de mon plaisir à moi. Mais là ça avait était différent, pas une fois elle m'avait chevauché, pas une fois elle n'avait voulu que je la touche, que je lui fasse du bien.

Une fois terminé elle ne m'avait même pas fait de crise, me souhaitant de trouver quelqu'un qui me comblerait et qui me donnerait ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu me donner. J'avais était étonné de son attitude mais m'était dit qu'elle devenait raisonnable pour une fois et que fallait pas que je me plaigne.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard j'avais découvert ce qu'elle complotait derrière mon dos. Je l'avais croisé sortant d'un centre de fertilité toute contente une main sur son ventre.

Pendant toute une semaine ça m'avait trotté dans la tête m'inventant plusieurs scénarios, j'avais fini par en parler à Emmett. Etant agent de police il avait mené son enquête discrètement, il s'avérer que Tanya avait reçu une IA (Insémination Artificielle), et que le nom du donneur était le mien.

J'avais était compétemment sous le choc, je n'avais rien avoir avec ça moi, je m'étais alors présenté à l'accueil du centre bien remonté. Quand je leurs avait demander de me dire ce que Tanya trafiqué, ils n'avaient pas voulu me dire quoi que ce soit, secret médical m'avaient-ils dit.

Sauf que s'il s'agissait bien d'un échantillon de mon sperme cela me regardait. J'avais demandé de voir un responsable et après de longue explication, suivis d'une vérification de mon identité le directeur m'avait affirmé que tout était en règle.

Tanya avait apporté plusieurs échantillons prétextant que je ne pouvais pas me déplacer moi-même pour leurs apporter en vue de ma profession. Et qu'elle venait d'avoir recourt à une IA vue que l'on essayé de faire un bébé depuis plus de deux ans. Chose totalement fausse, j'avais donc demandé à ce que le reste ma semence me soit restituer, en vue de la situation ils avaient accepté et c'était excuser, ne comprenant pas comment une chose comme ça c'était passé.

Une chance pour moi, Tanya n'était pas tomber enceinte. J'avais était la voir accompagné d'Emmett qui était le seule au courant, jamais je n'avais était aussi en colère. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça, un enfant dans le dos, recueillir mon sperme pour ensuite se faire inséminer ! Croyait-elle vraiment que je serais revenue ? J'aurais assumer cette enfant c'est sûr, mais entre elle et moi c'était belle et bien fini.

Un mois après j'avais demandé un examen pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, et quand j'avais appris que ça n'avait pas fonctionner, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Je n'étais pas contre avoir des enfants, mais pas avec cette femme, c'était hors de question.

Malheureusement cette histoire ne c'était pas arrêté là, le centre m'avait rappelé pour me dire qu'une erreur avait était commise par une employé, une certaine Lauren Mallory.

J'avais reconnu son nom, c'était une amie de Tanya. Cette Lauren avait récupéré un de mes échantillons et par inadvertance voulant le garder pour Tanya l'avait échangé avec un autre.

Un échantillon qui avait était prévue pour un don de sperme, pour une autre femme. J'avais était encore plus en colère contre Tanya, malgré que je lui avais dit que si elle recommencer ces magouilles et que si elle s'approcher encore de moi je porterais plainte, celle-ci continuer de faire de ma vie un enfer.

Le pire c'est que je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à qui ce don de sperme avait profité, le secret professionnel protéger cette femme elle aussi victime de Tanya. Impossible donc de savoir si elle était tombée enceinte ou pas, impossible de savoir si j'étais père, car même si cette femme avait reçu ce don de sperme, pour moi ce n'était pas un don, on m'avait volé. Et à cause de toutes leurs magouilles j'avais peut-être un enfant je ne s'est où.

Donc vous comprendrez bien que depuis tout ça, pour être exact depuis plus d'un an maintenant j'avais du mal à faire confiance aux femmes. Je sortais avec mes amies, avait parfois des coups d'un soir, mais c'était rare et je prenais toutes mes précautions pour que aucun accident ne survienne.

Mais ça s'arrêtais là, Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, et moi avait trop honte pour tout lui raconter. Je voulais laisser cette histoire derrière moi et en finir, j'avais déjà mon avocat qui s'occuper de l'affaire et ne voulait plus en entendre parler malgré que au font je penser toujours qu'un enfant de moi était peut-être venue au monde sans que je le sache.

Mais comme le disait le directeur du centre, il n'y avait peu de chance que ça ait marcher. Même lui ne savait pas, vue que ce don avait était anonyme.

Me voilà donc encore une fois entrainer dans un pseudo rencard à quatre, même si je voulais pas venir Alice m'avait piégé en faisant son regard made in Cullen, comment Esmée et Carlisle faisait pour résister ça j'en avait aucune idée, mais ils étaient très fort car moi je ne pouvais résister.

Pas que Alice me fasse du charme hein, Alice c'est plus comme ma petite sœur. Nous nous connaissions depuis tout petit, nos parents étaient de très bon amis depuis le lycée, mais là encore c'est une autre histoire.

Nous passions donc une étrange soirée, Alice faisait la conversation à Jasper et s'amuser à m'écraser le pied avec son talon aiguille sans jamais détourner les yeux de mon ami. Je doutais qu'elle veuille que je m'occupe de Maria, là distraire pour qu'Alice ai le champ libre.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de m'intéresser à Maria, qui certes était très gentille mais qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Elle me parlait de son travaille au cabinet, car oui elle travaillé avec Jasper, qui lui était psychiatre. Elle ne me parlait pas de ses patients non mais de son rôle en tant que médecin, que la plupart dès qu'ils découvraient qu'elle était psychiatre la fuyait.

Je ne pouvais pas la contredire, moi-même avait vu un psychiatre après la mort de mes parents, pas que j'en avait réellement besoins mais cela rassurer Carlisle et Esmée qui m'avait hébergée le temps de mes études.

J'avais 19 ans à l'époque, je n'avais donc plus besoins de tuteur, mais rester chez mes parents tout seul…les parents d'Alice m'avait très vite proposée de venir habiter avec eux.

Depuis ils étaient devenue ma seconde famille, et il y a de ça 2 ans j'avais demandé à Carlisle de m'adopter. Je ne voulais pas oublier mes parents, mais les Cullen étaient devenue ma nouvelle famille et j'avais tout de même garder le nom de famille de mon père, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Carlisle en avait était fière, et tous les deux avaient étaient très émue de ma décision.

La soirée passait vraiment lentement et j'avais qu'une envie c'était de partir…loin. J'étais très fatigué en plus, mon travail était vraiment épuisant en ce moment. Je travaillé pour de grande entreprise, on m'engagé pour faire doubler les ventes, réorganisé les lieux pour permettre aux employés de triplé le chiffre d'affaire. On pouvait aussi m'engagé pour des ouvertures d'entreprise, maximiser l'utilité des espaces. Je travaillais d'ailleurs sur une nouvelle ouverture d'un magasin de vêtements qui allait ouvrir en plein centre-ville.

Nous étions en train de boire notre café quand mon portable sonné, je le sortais de ma poche sous le regard d'Alice.

-Oui, dis-je en portant mon portable à l'oreille sans même regarder le correspondant.

-Edward c'est Emmett, tu es dispo pour une boîte ce soir ?

-Euh Emmett ce n'est pas le moment-là, je suis…occupé, lui dis-je en voyant Alice me faire signe de raccroché.

-Oh allé Ed, ne me dit pas que tu es déjà avec une de tes poufiasses ?

-Non je dine avec Alice et des amis, lui dis-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pouvait penser que j'étais avec une femme. Ce n'est pas comme si je sortais tous les soirs !

-Ouais, ouais si tu le dis, me dit-il septique. Et après ?

-Non Emmett après je rentre.

-Oh allé, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas fait une boîte. Tu ne sors plus à part pour faire tes cochonneries vite fait.

Je m'excusais au prés de mes amies et sortait dehors pour finir cette conversation.

-Je te signale qu'avant de rencontrer ta Rose toi aussi tu faisais des cochonneries comme tu dis et c'était quasiment tous les week-end.

-Oui bien si tu leurs laissait une chance à ses filles peut-être que toi aussi tu rencontrerais ta Rosie. Ed toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme T…

-Non arrête Emmett je n'ai pas envie de parler de cette folle, le coupais-je commençant à m'énerver qu'il remette cette histoire sur le tapis.

-Alors viens, allé mon pote. J'ai besoins d'une soirée entre mec moi, Kellan va me faire devenir fous. Tu sais toi si les cris d'un bébé peuvent nous griller des neurones ?

-Ta fini avec tes bêtises, c'est un ange ce petit bout. Je me demande vraiment parfois s'il est vraiment de toi ! Lui dis-je sur le ton de la rigolade me détendant.

-Ah ah très drôle Edward. Bon alors c'est bon pour ce soir ?

-Demain soir je veux bien, mais ce soir je suis naze.

-Ok pour demain, et Ed bon courage pour ton diné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que c'est encore Alice qui ta mener en bateau pour sortir.

-Ta pas idée, lui dis-je en soufflant. Allé à demain même heure, même endroit ?

-Oui, bye mec.

Je raccroché et revenais à notre table, Maria n'était pas là. Alice n'avait pas l'air en colère vue qu'elle était seul avec Jasper. Ouf, je n'avais pas la force de devoir supporter une énième crise pour être partie de table ainsi.

-C'était Emmett ? Me demandait Jasper se retournant vers moi.

-Oui monsieur avait besoins d'une soirée entre homme !

-Tu le rejoint après ? Me demandait Alice.

-Non je vais rentrer, ce nouveau projet me crève y a tellement à faire, dis-je en passant ma main sur mon visage tellement j'étais hors service.

-Un magasin de prêt à porter c'est ça ? Me demandait-elle.

-Oui comment tu sais ça toi ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils, avait-elle fouillé dans ma chambre ? Connaissant Alice cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

-Tu sais bien que rien ne m'échappe, me disait-elle en regardant Jasper.

-Par moment tu me fais peur Alice, rigolais-je.

Jasper rigolait à ma remarque et je récoltais une petite tape de la part d'Alice. Maria arrivait un peu après, nous décidions de mettre fin à la soirée partant chacun de son cotés. Alice avait l'aire contente de sa soirée, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

En rentrant chez moi, je passais par la plage. J'étais venue à pied sachant que j'habitais tout près du restaurant et j'adore marché sur la plage la nuit tombée. La lune était magnifique, son reflet sur la mer avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi.

Après toute les galères qui m'était tomber dessus ses deniers temps j'en avait bien besoins.

* * *

 **Voilà ma nouvelle fic, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Le titre est temporaire, je le changerais peut-être , le résumer aussi. Vous pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre? Bella apparaîtras dans le prochain chapitre donc vous n'aurez pas longtemps à attendre, bien sur je n'oublie pas mes autres fics ne vous inquiété pas. Oublier pas de me donner votre avis bisous à tous.**

 **Bien sur l'histoire appartiens à Stephenie Meyer je joue juste avec les personnages.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Alors là je dis juste waouh ! Merci merci pour tous vos reviews, je ne pensais pas alors vraiment pas que ma nouvelle histoire plaise autant ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant. J'ai mis bien plus de temps à l'écrire, alors soyer indulgent !

Personnes non inscrites :

Celi merci pour ton review j'espère que la suite te plaira, à très vite !

Bonne lecture à tous…

Chapitre 2

Point de vue d'Edward

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais à 8h00, et dire qu'avant je ne dormais jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais ça c'était avant, avec mon boulot j'avais tendance à ramener mon travaille à la maison et à bosser même les week-end.

De toute façon j'avais que ça à faire, avant…j'avais des activités, je jouer du piano, instrument que j'adorer. Je joué souvent pour ma mère, mais depuis…depuis leurs morts je n'avais plus l'inspiration ni envie de joué. Et puis aucune fille venant m'occuper et les copains avaient quasiment tous une petite vie à eux bien remplis, donc soit je passé la plupart mes week-end avec Carlisle et Esmée, soit je m'enfermée dans ma chambre bossant sur mes projets en cour.

Alors quand j'étais seule autant que mon temps soit utile, je n'aimais pas être là à rien faire. De plus, plus je bosser vite mieux j'étais payer.

J'allais prendre ma douche et descendais manger mon petit déjeuner. Ah oui je l'ai peut-être pas précisé mais je vis toujours chez les Cullen, je déteste la solitude et j'avoue que c'est assez pratique.

Pas besoins de me mettre à la cuisine, je n'étais jamais vraiment seule, et avait du linge propre tous les jours. Bien sûr je ne me laissais pas entretenir, j'aidais dès que je le pouvais, même si parfois je faisais plus de bêtise qu'autre chose. Comme faire une machine mélangeant les couleurs sans mettre de lingette anti couleur stop et que du coup les vêtements ressortez compléments décolorer.

Esmée était debout déjà en train de préparer le repas du midi. Cette femme ne s'arrêtait jamais, en même temps elle faisait des plats de dingue, même ma propre mère ne cuisinait pas aussi bien.

-Bonjours Esmée, lui dis-je en allant lui faire la bise.

-Bonjours mon chéri, me disait-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

C'était toujours ainsi avec Esmée, elle était très tactile. J'envier Alice, elle avait de la chance d'avoir toujours sa mère près d'elle et Esmée était une super maman, très aimante même si ce n'était pas ses enfants.

Je prenais mon petit déjeuner sous l'œil d'Esmée, elle faisait toujours attention à mon alimentation, on ne sait jamais si je me sous-alimenté.

-Tu as prévue quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Me demandait-elle tout en épluchant ses légumes.

-Pas vraiment, je rejoins Emmett ce soir on sort en boîte donc je pense bosser un peu sur mon nouveau projet. Lui dis-je en mangeant mes céréales trésor. Oui je sais je suis un vrai enfant mais j'adore c'est truc, ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Edward c'est le week-end, soufflait Esmée en posant son économe sur le plan de travail et en me regardant réprobatrice.

Quand je vous disais qu'elle agissait avec moi comme si j'étais son fils c'était pas des bêtises !

\- Je sais mais…

-Mais rien du tout, tu es jeune, sort va voire tes amis, va même juste te balader. Mais ne travaille pas pendant tes seuls jours de repos, c'est pas bien pour toi mon chéri.

-Plus vite j'aurais fini…

-Edward, tes excuses tu peux les servir à tes amis mais pas à moi ! Me réprimer Esmée en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille ? Depuis que tu ne l'as voit plus tu te renferme sur toi-même, ne sort quasiment plus. Reprit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne me regardant tendrement.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire, non, Esmée et Carlisle aurait honte de moi après ça. Jamais j'aurais dû être si idiot, j'avais était élever mieux que ça.

Je baisser la tête regardant la main d'Esmée, si seulement elle savait ce qui c'était passé il y a plus d'un an, jamais elle me le pardonnerait. Je ferais honte à ma propre mère si elle était encore là.

-Il c'est rien passé Esmée cette fille…n'était pas pour moi…

Esmée relevais mon menton pour que je croise son regard remplis d'amour maternelle.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimeras Edward, un jour tu verras. Cette fille brisera toute tes barrières et tu oublieras toutes ses filles qui ont pu te faire du mal un jour.

Je faisais un sourire timide à Esmée, lui faisait un petit bisou sur sa joue pour la remercier puis me levée pour ranger ma vaisselle sale.

Si elle savait que je ne voulais plus de femme dans ma vie, du moins pas comme Esmée imaginé. Je sais qu'elle pensait réellement qu'un jour je serais heureux auprès d'une femme, Emmett aussi le penser. Mais pour moi c'était une autre histoire, jamais je ne pourrais refaire confiance à une femme.

Je passais la matinée dans le salon un livre à la main, j'adorer la lecture. Je me passionnais de livre ancien, roman de tout genre.

A midi Carlisle revenait de son travaille, il était médecin à l'hôpital près du centre-ville. C'était un médecin très renommé, il adorer son travaille parfois en détriment de sa famille. Mais Esmée et Alice s'avait que ce qu'il aimait dans cette profession c'était qu'il sauvé des vies pratiquement tous les jours. Elles ne lui avaient jamais reproché du moins pas devant moi, de partir en urgence lors d'un repas ou d'une fête.

Cette après-midi j'avais décidé d'aller au cinéma histoire de sortir un peut. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant mais cela me ferait du bien et ça rassurait Esmée, je voyais bien qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

Je sortais tout juste du ciné, le film avait était vraiment pourrie, un peu plus et je me serais endormie devant. Vue qu'il faisait beau j'en profitais pour aller marcher un peu.

Les mains dans les poches je profité de l'air pure, et regardait en même temps les boutiques du coin. J'allais pour rentrer quand des cris retenais mon attention.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Hurlait une jeune femme se reculant d'un homme qui lui faisait face. Se postant devant une poussette.

-Elle est à moi ! Lui disait-il en empoignant la jeune femme par le bras.

-C'est ma fille pas la tienne, ça faisait déjà un moment que l'on était plus ensemble quand je suis tombé enceinte, ce n'est pas ta fille. Mais lâche moi tu me fais mal ! Lui hurlait-elle en se débâtant.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire gobé ça Isabella, lui dit-il vers de rage voulant écarter la jeune femme pour accéder à la poussette.

Il ne me fallait pas plus pour intervenir. Je courrais vers cette femme qui se faisait surement agresser, essayant toujours d'empêcher cette homme de prendre son enfant.

-Elle vous as dit de la lâcher ! Dis-je sèchement en arrivant près d'eux à cette homme qui n'avait aucun respect envers cette demoiselle.

Ce mec n'avait pas l'air bien costaud, il était un peu prêt ma taille, mais bien plus mince, cheveux blond yeux bleu, habillé telle un homme des cavernes. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à moi, lui ne savait pas mais j'avais des arts-martiaux avec Emmett. Enfin c'est plutôt Emmett qui m'avait entrainé dans ce club voulant essayer. Nous en avions pas fait longtemps mais assez pour savoir mettre un mec plus grand et plus fort à terre.

-De quoi je me mêle vous, occupé-vous de vos affaires ! Me disait-il en serrant un peu plus la demoiselle la faisait gémir de douleur.

\- J'ai dit lâchais-là, répétais-je en m'avançant plus prêt. Le bébé dans la poussette se mit à pleurer, ce qui faisait redoubler d'effort encore plus la demoiselle à sortir de la poigne de cette homme.

-Tu lui fait peur James arrête, lui dit-elle en regardant avec douleurs la poussette, je serais les points. De quel droit il parlait à cette femme de cette manière.

-Toi tais-toi, lui dit-il en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre ce qui la fit tomber au sol.

J'en profitais pour qu'il ne la tienne plus pour foncer sur ce sale type. Quel homme était-il pour oser frapper une femme ? Je lui rendais le coup donné à la jeune femme, il voulue me frapper à son tour mais je l'évité et lui en donnait un autre. Il se pliait de douleur face à mon coup et je l'empoignais par sa chemise, le levant presque hors du sol.

-Maintenant dégage, lui dis-je en le relâchant violement le faisant tomber par terre.

Le mec se relevait apeurée et déguerpissait aussi vite que son ombre. Je me retournais pour aider la jeune femme à se relever.

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demandais-je, en essayant de voir si elle avait des blessures mais aussitôt relever elle se précipitait vers la poussette, là où le bébé pleurait toujours.

-Attendez, me dit-elle.

Elle détachait avec urgence le bébé de son landau et le pris contre sa poitrine gardant la couverture sur lui.

-Ça va aller, maman est là c'est fini ma chérie tout va bien, maman est là, lui disait-elle en tapotant légèrement le dos du bébé.

-Ça va aller ? Le bébé va bien ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle serrer toujours son enfant contre sa poitrine.

Je ne sais pas qui avait eu le plus peur la mère ou l'enfant. Je pensais plus à la mère, elle la serrait si fort contre elle ! C'était touchant à voir, elle aimé vraiment son bébé cela se voyait.

-Ça va, je crois…je crois que ça va, me disait-elle en se reculant pour regarder son enfant. Pui elle poussait son regard sur moi. Merci, merci d'être intervenue, sans vous je n'imagine même pas ce qui se serait passé, me disait-elle comprimant son enfant contre sa poitrine une nouvelle fois.

-C'est normal, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand elle me retenait posant sa main sur mon bras.

-Attendez ! Comment…puis-je au moins savoir comment se prénomme notre sauveur ?

Notre sauveur ? J'avais juste fait mon devoir de citoyen rien de plus. Je regardais cette jeune mère un peu plus pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais entendue crier à l'autre bout de la rue.

Elle avait de beau cheveux brun avec des reflets acajou au soleil. Des yeux d'un marron chocolat, jamais je n'avais vue des yeux aussi profonds que les siens, de fine lèvres, une peau pâle, pas très grande. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres filles que je rencontrais d'habitude elle était… naturel, sans artifice.

-Heu…Edward, mon prénom c'est Edward, lui dis-je doucement.

-Bella, me souriait-elle en me tendant la main, enchanté Edward et encore merci de nous avoir secouru.

Je lui serrais la main en lui souriant moi aussi, cette fille était…comme le soleil oui c'est cela elle resplendissait. Assez bizarre tout de même, il n'y a pas même pas cinq minute elle se faisait agresser et là elle souriait comme si de rien n'était.

-Ce n'était rien vraiment, lui dis-je toujours sa main dans la mienne.

-Je…

-Oui lui demandais-je en la voyant hésité, perdant son sourire. A présent je pouvais voir de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

-Ce serait-il abusé si je vous demandais de nous accompagner ? Mon appartement n'est pas très loin, me demandait-elle en lâchant ma main ses joues devenant rouges.

-Non pas du tout mais…enfin vous ne me connaissait pas et...

-J'ai confiance, me dit-elle en me lâchant pas des yeux, me souriant de nouveaux. Et puis je ne pense pas que vous nous aviez sauvé pour nous agresser juste après, ce serait vraiment ridicule. Mais…cette femme était un vrai mystère encore une fois son visage marqué de l'inquiétude. Je serais plus rassurer si nous ne rentrions pas seules.

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait revenir et vous suivre jusqu'à chez vous ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

-James est…ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très courageux, je pense pas qu'il reviendrait si vite à la charge. Vous avez était très…persuasif je suppose, me disait-elle en reposant son enfant dans son landau l'attachant et le couvrant.

Je me penchais au-dessus de la poussette pour voir ce petit bout, c'était une petite fille vue ses vêtements, elle devait avoir à peine deux voire trois mois. On ne voyait que sa petite frimousse, la couverture et sa combi toute rose la couvrant de la tête aux pieds.

Bella commençait à marcher poussant la poussette j'en fis de même me mettant à ses côtés, je regardais aux alentour pour être sûr que ce James ne nous suivait pas.

-Comment…comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Lui demandais-je en regardant la petite commençant à fermer ses petits yeux.

-Abbygaëlle, me dit Bella en souriant en regardant sa fille avec amour.

-Très jolie prénom, lui dis-je sincère. Ce prénom lui allait vraiment très bien !

-Merci, vous habité dans le coin ? Me demandait-elle sans me regarder.

-Oui pas loin de la plage, lui avouais-je.

-Oh, j'adore aller à la plage vous avez bien de la chance. Depuis la naissance de la petite je n'y vais plus, elle est encore trop petite, c'est vraiment dommage car j'adore me balader au bord de l'eau. Le bruit des vagues qui s'écrase sur le sable, l'odeur de la mer. Disait-elle rêveuse.

-Pourquoi serait-elle trop petite ? Lui demandais-je intrigué. Bella tournait la tête vers moi avec un regard amusé.

-Vous n'avez pas d'enfant n'est-ce pas ? Me demandait-elle en rigolant, je ne relevais pas sachant qu'elle ignorait autant que moi l'existence d'un enfant. Y a trop de vent sur la plage, avec le sable…je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle en ait dans les yeux.

Oh c'était donc pour ça, cette femme pensait vraiment à tout. Bon en même temps c'était sa mère elle était censé pensait à la santé de son enfant et en son bien-être. Enfin je crois !

-Je connais une plage où le vent souffle très peut, c'est une plage très peut fréquenter vue qu'il Il n'y a pas beaucoup de vague due au faite que la plage se trouve protégé par de grande falaise. C'est très joli au coucher de soleil !

-Je ne connais pas de tel endroit, on se trouve t -il ? Me demandait-elle.

-Ce n'est pas très loin, c'est de l'autre côtés du grand phare…

-Mais…l'accès est interdit non ? Me demandait-elle me coupant la parole.

-L'accès au phare à était interdis pas la plage ! Précisais-je.

-Oh, nous sommes arrivés me disait-elle en me montrant l'entrer de son appartement. Vous …vous souhaité rentrer ? Me demandait-elle timidement.

-Heu…je ne sais pas c'est…

-J'aimerais vous remercier comme il se doit devant un bon café, enfin si vous n'êtes pas pressée bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas abuser !

-J'ai tout mon temps, lui dis-je doucement. Ce sera avec plaisir Bella.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Depuis quand aimais-je passé du temps avec des jeunes mères ? Qu'allait dire son compagnon s'il me voyait chez elle ? J'avais était complétement fou d'accepter, j'allais finir par me faire tuer par son ami.

Bella me fit un beau sourire et m'indiquait de la suivre. Nous rentrions dans l'immeuble, c'était un immeuble soit très récent soit rénové depuis pas longtemps. Il y avait même un ascenseur, pratique avec une poussette. Nous montions au deuxième étage puis Bella ouvrait la porte de l'appartement 24, elle rentrait la poussette dans l'appartement et me laissait entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

-Installé vous sur le canapé je reviens.

Je regardais partout, c'était très jolie. Un canapé en tissu beige se trouvait à droite de l'entrer en face d'une télé écran plat, ainsi que petite table basse en verre. Un tapis trainer au sol, le genre de tapis que l'on avait qu'une envie c'est de marché pieds nue pour tester la douceur des poils.

Des meubles discrets habillé les murs blancs de la pièce où des tableaux et des photos était accrochés.

Je m'approché de ceux-ci intéresser. C'était des photos de la petite, certaine avait était prise à l'hôpital, une avec un homme de la quarantaine d'année une autre avec une femme du même âge, surement ces parents. D'autres aussi avec Bella mais aucune avec un autre homme qui pourrait être le père de la petite.

Je pouvais mieux voir ce petit bébé sur les photos, sans combi pour cacher son petit corps minuscule. Elle paraissait si petite sur les photos, bien plus petite que Kellan le fils d'Emmett.

Elle avait une légère couche de cheveux sur son petit crane de bébé, il était tellement fin et clair que on avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait presque rien sur la tête.

C'était vraiment une très belle petite fille, ces petites joues, son petit nez, ses petites mains…elle était vraiment super mignonne. Je n'étais pas du genre à craquer sur les bébés mais là j'avoue que c'était vraiment un beau bébé.

-Elle était si petite à la naissance que j'avais horriblement peur de la casser en faisant un mauvais geste, disait Bella me surprenant en train de regarder les photos.

-Vous avez une très belle petite fille, lui dis-je. Elle a toujours les cheveux aussi clairs ?

-Non il commence à foncer un peut, cela doit venir de son père. Moi à la naissance j'étais déjà bien brune.

J'hésitais à lui poser la question, après tout cela ne me regardait pas mais…je sais pas j'avais envie de savoir. Après tout c'est moi qui risquait ma vie en restant ici.

-Ce James….

-Ce n'est pas son père si c'est la question que vous vous posez, et dieu merci. Me disait-elle un soulagement dans sa voix même si elle paraissait tendue.

-Il n'est pas présent ? Son père ? Demandais-je doucement en la regardant.

J'avais l'impression de voir plusieurs personnes dans ce corps c'était pas possible sinon. Elle passait de la tristesse à de la joie et inversement. Cachant très bien ces émottions.

-Non, il…il ne sait même pas qu'elle existe. Je regardais son doux visage passé de l'amour pour sa fille à de la tristesse. C'est assez compliqué en fait…je…je vais préparer du café. Avec ou sans sucre ? Me demandait-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

-Sans, donc vous habitez ici toute seule ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-Oui, pourquoi ça vous étonne ? Demandait-elle souriant doucement à ma question tout en s'activant dans la cuisine.

Je m'approchais de celle-ci n'avant pas fait attention en arrivant, tellement absorbé à regarder ces photos. La cuisine était assez grande pour un appartement, séparant la cuisine du salon par un îlot, faisait office de plan de travail.

-Non non mais…écouté Bella je connais pas votre histoire et cela ne me regarde pas mais vous pensé pas que vous devriez porté plainte contre ce James ? Il pourrait très bien venir jusqu'ici et…

-J'ai déjà porté plainte Edward, mais ça n'as rien changé. Disait Bella posant les tasses de café sur la table basse m'invitant à m'assoir avec elle sur le canapé. J'ai avertis la police qu'il était venu me voir plusieurs fois mais ils ne font rien. J'ai demandé une restriction d'éloignement mais sans motif…ils leurs faut une faute de ça part pour bouger leurs fesses.

-Ils attendent quoi ? Qu'il vous fassent du mal ? Ou encore pire qu'il enlève votre fille ? Bella se tendait en entendant mes paroles et moi je commençais à m'énerver.

Pourquoi m'énervais-je au juste ? Cela ne me concernais même pas, je ne connaissais pas cette femme. Mais savoir qu'elle et son bébé courrait un danger et que les flics qui était censé nous protégés ne faisait rien me m'était hors de moi. J'essayer de me calmer, ne voulant pas lui faire peur.

-Je sais, me dit-elle tristement ses yeux fixant son café.

-Je peut peut-être vous aidés Bella, mon meilleur ami fait partie de la police. Je pourrais lui en parler et lui demandé de faire bouger les choses…

-Vous feriez ça ? me demandait-elle surprise, en me regardant avec sorte d'étincelle dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Lui dis-je, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était si surprise de ma proposition. Après tout si je pouvais les aider pourquoi je m'en priverais ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne me connaissiez même pas !

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser alors que je peux surement vous aider. Je ne vais pas attendre que vous vous faites encore agresser par ce fou furieux. Je ne vous garantis rien mais je vais essayer.

-Merci…vraiment merci, très peu de gens ferait tout ça pour une inconnue.

-Vous n'êtes pas une inconnue, lui souris-je. Vous êtes Bella !

-Dans ce cas, si nous arrêtions de nous vouvoyez ?

-Je suis d'accord ! Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

Depuis quand je souris autant moi ? Et surtout auprès qu'une femme ayant un enfant. C'est pas du tout moi ça ! Ou alors c'est elle… cette femme à un don pour faire sourire les gens autour d'elle, oui ça doit être ça, je ne vois pas d'autre raison.

-Alors Edward, quel hasard a fait que tu te retrouves au bon endroit au bon moment pour nous sauver ? Me demandait-elle souriant me regardant du coin de l'œil tout en prenant une gorgé de son café.

Je lui raconté donc que je sortais tout juste d'une séance de cinéma, films qui avait vraiment nul. Et que en allant me balader en ville je l'avais entendue crier sur James.

Bella me disait qu'elle avait était surpris car elle savait bien que personne ne viendrait à son secours même si elle avait hurlé plus fort pendant qu'il enlevait son enfant.

Nous étions tous les deux d'accord sur ce point, les gens ont tellement peur qu'aucun ne bouges quand il y a un problème. C'est bien beau d'avoir de belle parole pour aider son prochain, mais ce qui comptes le plus ce sont les actes. C'était vraiment dommage car nous sommes tous humain, on a tous un père, une mère, des enfants pour certain et au lieu de s'entraider on passe à cotés sans bouger le petit doigt.

Nous passions quelques heures à discuter de tout et de rien. J'appris que son père, celui de la photo avait était chef de la police, mais quand Bella était tombé enceinte il avait pris sa retraite voulant profité de sa famille au maximum.

Sa mère vivait aux États-Unis mais elle venait en France une à deux fois par ans. Ils se parlaient bien sur via internet en web Cam, surtout depuis que la petite était né, la mère de Bella ne voulant rien manqué sur l'évolution de sa petite fille.

Quand Bella me poser des questions disant que on avait parlé assez d'elle, j'étais déçu. Je n'aimais pas vraiment parler de moi, ma vie n'était pas vraiment intéressante. Je parlais donc de ma famille, de mes amis, c'est quand j'arrivais à lui parler de mon travail que la petite se réveillait.

Bella s'excusait allant la chercher dans sa chambre, je regardais l'heure il était déjà tard, il était temps pour moi de partir, j'avais dit à Esmée que je serais de retours vers 16h00 au plus tard et il était déjà 19h00.

Quand Bella revenait elle avait la petite dans ses bras la portant sur son avant-bras, son autre main sur le ventre de la petite qui tenait le doigt de Bella dans sa minuscule menotte.

-Je vais rentrer Bella il se fait tard, lui dis-je en prenant mon manteau et en m'approchant d'elles.

-Oh d'accord, me dit-elle déçu je crois.

-Tien, lui dis-je en lui tendant une de mes cartes de visite. Appelle-moi en cas de problème d'accord, de nuit ou de jour. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un sms plus tard comme ça j'aurais le tien, pour…pour te tenir au courant enfin tu vois …à propos des flics et tout ça. Lui dis-je maladroitement en passant une main dans mes cheveux tellement j'étais mal à l'aise.

-Oui bien sûr, me dit-elle en mettant la carte dans sa poche de jeans.

Je m'approchais pour dire en revoir à la petite crevette qui gigotait dans les bras de Bella. Je touchais du bout des doigts sa petite main et la petite me regardait. Je la voyais bien mieux à présent sans sa combi, elle était encore plus belle que sur les photos. Abbygaëlle avait une bouille d'ange, ses cheveux était en effets un peu plus foncé mais très légèrement allant plus vers le châtain clair que le blond. Son petit corps était vraiment minuscule. Bella l'avait habillé d'une magnifique robe blanche en laine, avec un imprimer ceinture violette ainsi que les bords de la robe violette, un haut sous sa robe blanche, ainsi que des collant rose pastel, une vraie princesse.

-Au revoir toi, sois sage avec ta maman, lui dis-je alors que la petite agrippais mon doigt ce qui me fit sourire. Je relevais la tête vers Bella qui regardais sa fille avec tendresse. Au revoir Bella, lui dis-je en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Bella fut surprise et moi aussi. Je me retournais sans un mot et partait de l'appartement presque en courant. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait aujourd'hui ? je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal décidément.

Je prenais mon portable que j'avais éteint avant de rentrer dans le cinéma et le rallumer. Oups, j'avais plusieurs appels d'Esmée et une dizaine de messages me demandant si tout allait bien et si je rentrer manger.

J'appuyais sur le boutons rappelle et appelé Esmée, j'allais bien me faire tuer, pas par un crétin sans cervelle, non mais par ma mère adoptive.

* * *

Alors? Hâte d'avoir vos avis! Vous pouvez aussi me donner des idées pour la suite des événements, hésité pas je mort pas lol.


	3. Chapitre 3

Me revoilà plutôt contente ! Pourquoi ?

Alors d'abord merci à toutes les personnes pour leurs commentaires, j'ai constaté que le don de la langue française m'échapper quelques peut alors comme promit, je prends vos avis en considération.

Ma fan numéro one, devient ma Beta, et je la remercie encore mille fois d'avoir pris le temps de me corriger. Poster mettra un peu plus de temps mais au moins mes chapitres seront plus lisibles !

Deuxième raison, trop contente des reviews, vous me combler de bonheur et du coup j'écris vraiment beaucoup. La preuve un chapitre de 10 pages, soit 4400 mots environ, due jamais vue !

Alors merci vraiment ça me touche ! Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 3

Point de vue d'Edward

Bon je m'en étais bien sortie en fin de compte, quand j'avais appelé Esmée elle m'avait bien sur remonté les bretelles, me disant qu'elle c'était inquiété de ne pas me voir revenir et surtout de pas pouvoir me joindre.

J'avais prétexté que j'avais dû éteindre mon portable durant la séance et que j'avais complètement oublié de le rallumer. Esmée m'avait fait promettre de ne plus lui faire un coup pareil.

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras et lui avait certifié qu'à partir de maintenant, je le laisserais sur vibreur. Bien sûr elle m'avait questionné sur l'endroit où j'étais et avec qui. En vue de son regard inquisiteur j'avais menti lui disant que je m'étais juste baladé sur la plage après le cinéma et que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Je n'aimais pas mentir à Esmée mais…je n'avais pas envie de lui raconter ma rencontre avec Bella. Surtout que pour une raison que j'ignore encore, j'avais envie de garder cette rencontre secrète.

Déjà que je devais en parler à Emmett qui n'allait sûrement pas me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire alors une personne me suffisait amplement.

Au pire je n'étais pas obligé de tout lui dire, juste assez pour qu'il puisse agir et faire en sorte que ce James lui fiche la paix.

Esmée m'avait laissée une assiette dans le frigo, j'avais mangé puis étais allé me renfermer dans ma chambre. Malgré moi, allongée dans mon lit, ma tête reposant sur mes avant-bras, mes pensées n'allait qu'à un seul endroit…vers Bella.

Était-elle en sécurité ? James allait-il aller chez elle ? Que lui voulait vraiment ce type ? Bella serait-elle en mesure de se défendre si jamais il la retrouvait ?

Rhô, je me relevais brusquement. Pourquoi pensais-je à cette fille ? Pourquoi étais-je resté discutant avec elle surtout ?

D'habitude je drague, flirte, tripote couche puis bye bye ! Mais non là j'étais resté avec elle, n'avais ni dragué, ni flirté, j'étais juste resté avec elle et nous avions discuté durant des heures.

Même avant Tanya j'agissais pas ainsi, oui nous nous étions rencontré en boîte, avions dansés sensuellement l'un contre l'autre puis avions couchés directement le soir même chez elle.

Le lendemain on c'était échangé notre numéro de téléphone puis elle avait proposé un plan cul.

Au début nous devions juste nous voir pour coucher ensemble, mais au fil du temps les choses ont changé, pas un je t'aime n'avait était échanger du moins pour ma part, mais notre relation avait évolué.

Voilà sans doutes pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché entre nous, enfin sans compter cette histoire de coup bas.

Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi avec Bella, ce n'était vraiment pas moi. Peut-être était-ce la situation dans laquelle elle était qui me faisait agir ainsi. Elle était tout de même seule avec un bébé !

Rien qu'à la voir on pouvait voir que c'était une personne forte, qui se battait pour ses convictions et se donnait les moyens de se battre.

Je décidais d'aller plus tôt chez Emmett, une boîte n'était sûrement pas le meilleur endroit pour parler.

Je prenais une douche, m'habillait avec un jeans noir serré et d'une chemise blanche laissant les premiers boutons ouverts.

Qui c'est j'allais peut-être user de mes charmes pour me faire du bien ! C'est bien ce que me disait Esmée non, « tu es jeune profite de la vie ».

Bon elle voyait sûrement pas les choses comme ça mais moi je ne les voulais pas autrement.

Un peu de gel dans mes cheveux pour y mettre un peu d'ordre, ouais comme si c'était possible !

Une fois prêt je passais dire au revoir à Esmée, tien Alice était là !

-Tu t'en vas ? Me demandait Alice, voyant que je m'étais mes chaussures.

-Ouaip, je passe voir Emmett avant la boîte on ira ensemble comme ça après, lui dis-je en venant lui faire la bise. Alors avec Jasper ? Lui demandais-je n'en chassant pas plus depuis hier soir.

-Jasper ? Tu étais avec lui hier soir ? Demandait Esmée à sa fille.

-Heu…oui, mais y avait aussi Maria puis Ed était là aussi ! Lui disait Alice nerveuse.

Et oui Esmée ne savait pas pour Jasper, pourtant Alice lui disait pratiquement tout, mais vue que c'était un ami de la famille elle préférer ne rien lui dire.

-Tu n'es pas rentré avec moi, donc non je n'étais pas là, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Si tu ne te couchais pas comme les poules toi aussi ! Me disait-elle en s'énervant.

J'ai dit que c'était ma meilleure amie ? Parfois j'ai juste envie de l'embêter, ruiner ses plans, lui faire vivre l'enfer. Oui je sais ce n'est pas bien mais bon elle m'en avait fait baver elle aussi. Je rétablis juste l'ordre des choses.

-Alice, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas par ce que tu viens tout juste de finir tes études que tu ne dois rendre aucun compte à ta mère jeune fille. Alors je t'écoute, où était tu hier soir après qu'Edward soit rentré ? Lui demandait Esmée les mains sur les hanches. Outch ça ne sentait pas bon là !

-Nulle part, Edward est partis et vue que tout le monde partait de son côté Jasper m'a proposé de boire un café c'est tout, lui dit Alice sur le ton de la défensive en roulant des yeux.

-Un café hein, lui dis-je septique. On a pourtant pris un café au restaurant non ?

-Oui et bien un deuxième café Sherlock, non mais c'est quoi toutes ses questions ? Je suis majeur et…

-Et tu vis encore sous mon toit je te rappelle Alice, ça vaut pour toi aussi Edward alors la prochaine fois un message serait la bienvenue vous deux. Nous dits Esmée un peu énervée en nous regardant tour à tour, j'opinais ainsi qu'Alice sauf que cette dernière me regardait bizarrement.

Je prenais ma veste fit la bise à Esmée pour lui dire en revoir et commençais à monter dans la voiture quand je vis Alice monter du côté passager.

-Le lutin sort de cette voiture, lui dis-je en prenant place côté conducteur.

-Non tu m'emmènes chez Rose, on passe la soirée ensemble.

-Et depuis quand ? Lui demandais-je agacée en démarrant.

-Depuis…, elle regardait sa montre, sept minutes mon cher Eddy !

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe et sortais la voiture du garage, j'adorais Alice mais des fois elle pouvait vraiment être agaçante.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que nous étions sur la route qu'Alice me regardait du coin de l'œil, comme si elle attendait que je lui dise quelque chose.

Je lui demandais ce qu'elle me voulait mais elle fit comme si rien n'était et continuait son petit manège. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise, tous ceux qui connaissaient Alice Cullen s'avaient très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas lutter bien longtemps contre elle.

Elle nous regardait toujours d'une façon qu'au bout d'un moment sous la pression, on finissait toujours par lui avouer la vérité.

Et bien que je vivais avec elle depuis plusieurs années et que c'était ma meilleure amie, je n'avais jamais su lui résister bien longtemps et le fait que je me trémousse sur le siège de ma voiture lui prouvait bien que j'avais quelque chose à lui cacher.

Heureusement pour moi nous arrivions rapidement chez Emmett et aussitôt arrivé Alice entrait sans frapper chez nos amis.

Je verrouillais ma voiture et suivais Alice, elle était vraiment sans gêne cette fille. Alice était déjà en train de raconter sa soirée à Rosalie quand je fermais la porte derrière moi.

-Bas qu'est-ce que tu fou la mon pote ? On ne devait pas se retrouver devant la boîte ? Me demandait Emmett surpris.

-EM ! Le grondait Rosalie. Fait attention à ton langage, imagine qu'il répète ça !

-Mais il est trop petit ma Rosie, Kellan a tout juste six mois !

-Même Emmett fait attention c'est tout, salut Edward, me dit-elle en venant me faire la bise avec le petit dans les bras.

-Salut Rose, alors bonhomme on en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûrs à papa ? Demandais-je au petit Kellan qui me regardait avec de gros yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ta raconté à Edward toi, il est très sage mon fils, hein mon cœur que tu es sage, lui dit Rose en faisait de gros bisous à son fils.

Rosalie était folle de son fils le couvant beaucoup trop d'après Emmett, bien sûr lui était un peu plus brut avec son fils, lui apprenant à faire des bêtises, des grimaces, pour le plus grand malheur de Rosalie. Parfois on se demandait bien qui était l'enfant entre Emmett et Kellan.

-Ouais quand il ne hurle pas…

-Il fait ces dents c'est normal, le coupait Rose.

-Oui bas il n'est pas obligé de hurler si fort non plus, il m'en décroche les tympans. Disait Emmett en montrant ses oreilles, ce qui me fit pouffer, sacrer Emmett.

-Puff, idiot va !

-Bon alors mon petit Eddy, raconte-moi pourquoi ta changé nos plans, j'avais prévu d'aller faire un tour au poste avant, mais si tu es là…

-Justement j'ai un truc à propos du boulot à voir avec toi, lui dis-je en me passant la main dans mes cheveux.

-Une contravention à faire sauter ? Ta agresser quelqu'un ? Tu n'as pas tué quelqu'un quand même ? Me demandait-il en me faisant de gros yeux.

Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot quand il voulait, comme si j'usais de sa position pour faire sauter des PV, quant au reste, je n'étais pas du genre à me battre.

-T'arrête oui, lui dis-je énerver de toutes ses suppositions aussi farfelues les unes que les autres.

-Bas alors accouche, me dit-il assez fort pour que Rosalie et Alice se retournent vers nous.

Sous le regard des filles, je proposais à Emmett de sortir dehors pour parler, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elles entendent notre conversation. Tout d'abord ça ne les regardaient pas, et ensuite je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me prenne la tête par ce que j'avais aidé ou même discuter avec une fille sans couché avec elle.

Une fois dehors Emmett prenait son ballon de basket et nous mettions quelques paniers, Emmett savait que ça ne servait à rien de me pousser à parler, je le ferais quand je serais prêt et je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment engager la conversation.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Emmett, cette après-midi j'ai rencontré cette fille qui….

-Attends, attend c'est à propos d'une fille ? Me demandait-il s'arrêtant de,dribbler. Tu me demandes à moi un conseille à propos d'une fille ? Me demandait-il comme choqué.

-Oui enfin non je…

Grrr ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver à penser ainsi quand il s'agissait de ce genre de chose, je savais bien qu'il espérait que je me case !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Emmett !

-Ok alors ta rencontré une fille cette après-midi ? Tu sais que les coups d'un soir c'est le soir que ça se passe, tu sais quand il fait nuit.

Je soufflais, fallait-il que je lui dise réellement ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Je rattrapais le ballon dribblant, ma façon à moi de me calmer.

-Non je n'ai pas couché avec elle, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore !

-Je rêve ta rencontrer une fille et tu n'as même pas couché avec elle ? Me demandait-il comme si c'était la couverte du siècle. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de hurler.

-Si tu me laissais parler tu comprendrais mieux tu ne penses pas ? Emmett me prenait le ballon des mains et mit un panier, signe que je pouvais reprendre.

-Donc j'ai vu une fille se faire agresser par un mec en pleine rue, personne l'aidait alors je suis intervenue. J'ai réussi à le faire fuir mais…je pense qu'il va revenir, il avait l'air vraiment furax contre elle.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir avec elle ? J'aurais pris sa déposition et la tienne en tant que témoin. Me disait-il en remettant un panier.

-C'est justement ça le problème elle a déjà porter plainte et à demander une restriction d'éloignement mais sans faute de sa part la police lui a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Emmett s'arrêtait me regardant sérieusement.

-Oui mais là y a eu agression, a-t-elle reçu des coups, des bleus pour prouver qu'il a levé la main sur elle ?

-Il lui a donné un coup dans le ventre mais à part ça, je ne pense pas.

-D'accord ta son nom ? Un numéro de téléphone pour que je puisse la joindre ? Me demandait-il.

-Heu…non je sais juste son prénom, elle devait m'envoyer son numéro de portable mais je n'ai rien pour l'instant.

-Bon je verrai ça Lundi matin…

Emmett allait retourner dans la maison mais je le stoppais, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

-Emmett, je…elle a un enfant ça peut pas attendre lundi matin ! Écoute-je viendrais à toutes tes courses de voitures…comment t'appelle ça déjà…ah oui tes courses de rallye. Je m'inscrirais même avec toi à la salle de sport mais s'il te plaît…ce mec est dangereux Em…

-Elle ta taper dans l'œil cette fille ou quoi ? Me demandait-il suspicieux.

-Non, pas du tout ! Je m'inquiète juste pour la petite, il était prêt à la kidnapper je te dis.

Je savais qu'en lui disant ça il se bougerait, depuis qu'Emmett avait son fils il était bien plus enclin à tout donner pour la sécurité d'un enfant, je pense qu'il se mettait à la place des parents et donnait beaucoup de sa personne pour les protéger au mieux.

-Ok, bon tu serais prêt à témoigner ? Me demandait-il.

-Oui sans problème ! Lui affirmais-je.

-On va passer au poste, et on va voir ce que je peux faire.

Emmett me lançait le ballon pour que je le range puis nous partions pour le poste de police, les filles nous posèrent quelques questions, mais je les rassurais. Voyant que je ne donnais aucun détail aux filles, Emmett fit de même, il fit un bisou à son fils et à sa femme et nous partions.

Nous arrivions très vite au poste vue que c'était à cinq minutes de chez lui, Emmett devait être en mode flic car il ne prononçait aucun mot durant tout le long du trajet, se contentant de froncer les sourcils, et de se masser le crâne tout en conduisant.

C'était ses mimiques quand il était hyper concentré, il devait réfléchir à comment faire pour stopper James.

Une fois sur place Emmett m'intimait de le suivre, donc sans un mot je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois assis sur sa chaise, il allumait son ordinateur.

-Bon…tu m'as dit que tu connaissais son prénom, on va commencer par là. Si son témoignage est récent il sera forcément sur la base de donné, avec son prénom je peux avoir quelques pistes sur son identité.

-Bella, elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appeler Bella.

Je vis Emmett taper sur son ordinateur, puis grimacer.

-J'ai deux Bella mais…une est âgée de 80 ans et l'autre 67 ans…

-Non ce n'est pas elle, mince alors pourtant c'est bien comme ça qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait.

-C'est peut-être un diminutif !

-Merde, merde, merde, dis-je en me levant et en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau.

Comment j'allais faire moi maintenant ? J'essaye de me souvenir d'un détail, quelque chose qu'elle m'aurait dit, un indice sur son identité. Durant notre conversation on avait parlé de quoi déjà…ah oui sa fille, sa famille…son père mais oui suis-je bête !

-SON PERE ! Hurlais-je de joie à Emmett qui fit un bon. Son père était flic, elle m'a dit qu'il était le chef de la police, mais qu'il avait pris sa retraite depuis pas longtemps.

-Ici ? Me demandait-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-je n'en sais rien moi, râlais-je.

-Attends, nous avons un mur avec tous les anciens chefs de cette brigade accrochée. S'il est parti il devrait y être normalement, on va regarder le dernier en dates.

Emmett se levait et je le suivais en espérant que cette piste nous mène quelque part. Nous arrivions devant un grand mur avec pleins de portrait accroché telle des trophées. C'était spécial quand même !

Je scannais toutes les photos et essayais de me rappeler de la photo que j'avais vu avec Abbygaëlle.

-Charlie Swan, c'est lui le dernier parti en date. Y a environ dix mois !

Je regardais le portrait qu'Emmett me montrait et en effet c'était bien lui, mais je n'allais pas dire à Emmett que je l'avais reconnu, il aurait toute suite poser des questions et sue que j'avais plus que parler cinq minutes avec Bella.

-C'est sûrement lui, on peut faire des recherches pour savoir s'il a bien une fille ?

-Oui sur l'ordinateur, viens ! Me disait Emmett.

Nous retournions dans le bureau et Emmett faisait des recherches sur Charlie Swan, au bout d'un moment il trouvait enfin.

-Charlie Swan, marié avec Renée Dywer divorcer il y a 15 ans, ils ont eu une fille Isabella Swan née en 1990, ça pourrait être ça Bella, Isabella…

-Oui s'est -elle !

-Bon maintenant je fais une nouvelle recherche, alors Isabelle Swan…Oui c'est bon j'ai trouvé, elle a porté plainte contre Monsieur Giganded James, son ancien compagnon l'aurait menacé plusieurs fois verbalement, aucun acte n'a été cependant enregistrer de sa part. Une procédure d'éloignement a été enregistrée mais sans suivis.

-C'est ça ! Lui dis-je content d'avoir enfin son nom entier ainsi que son dossier.

-Bon tu es sûr de vouloir faire une déposition ? Me demandait Emmett en quittant des yeux son ordinateur pour me regarder.

-Oui je suis sur Emmett.

Je racontais donc toute la scène à Emmett, enfin en ce qui concernait James. Je n'avais jamais vue Emmett si concentrer et si professionnel, mais je savais qu'il était efficace dans son travail.

Emmett aimait son métier, il ne le faisait pas pour l'uniforme, ou pour l'argent que ça lui apportait mais pour coffrer les méchants comme il disait. Il croyait en la justice dure comme fer !

Après avoir signé ma déposition, Emmett m'expliquait que Bella devrait venir au poste pour valider ma version et faire elle aussi une déposition. Ensuite des agents irait informer James de la mesure d'éloignement et qu'il ne pourrait plus approcher Bella sous peine de sanction allant jusqu'à de la prison.

Tout ça métrait un peu de temps mais Emmett me promis qu'il la ferait passer en urgence, j'étais soulagé.

Suite à ça nous partîmes en boîte, nous étions restées un moment au poste. J'étais déjà plus détendue quand nous entrions dans la boîte, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde.

Je savais qu'Emmett se posait des questions concernant Bella et pourquoi je lui venais en aide, mais il ne disait rien.

Nous profitions de la soirée à danser, papoter, matant les filles qui passaient devant nous. Comme disait mon ami, je n'ai pas droit de toucher mais rien ne m'empêche de regarder. Heureusement que Rosalie n'était pas là !

Une belle blonde me mâtait depuis notre arrivé dans la boîte, je ne faisais pas trop attention car je n'avais pas très envie de draguer ce soir. Je voulais juste me détendre et m'amuser avec mon pote.

-Hey regarde Ed, celle-là à côté du rouquin là !

-La fille avec la robe rose fuchsia ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui elle... est bien elle, tout à fait dans tes goûts, dit-il en parlant difficilement. Et oui Emmett avait un peu trop bue !

-Non pas vraiment, grimaçais-je. Sa robe me donne la nausée, sérieux c'est quoi ce bout de tissu, elle serait plus baisable sans vêtement, lui dis-je complètement bourré.

Nous rigolions tous les deux en cognant nos verres ensemble les faisans presque renverser. Nous avions un peu trop bu, mais avions décider que ce soir on faisait la fête et que nous prendrions un taxi pour rentrer.

-Mon pote, me disait Emmett en posant sa main sur mon épaule, pourquoi à chaque fois que je t'en montre une tu leur trouve un défaut, hein. Je croyais que tu cherchait juste une baise et puis hop basta ! Disait-il en appuyant ses gestes à ses paroles et en lançant son bras devant lui.

-J'ai envie de rester avec mon pote ce soir, lui dis-je en passant mon bras autour de son cou.

-Berck, me dit-il en me repoussant. Non mais sérieux Edward, il t'arrive quoi ce soir ? C'est cette Bella qui t'a rendu insensible aux jolies femmes, reprit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me tendais, sûrement pas, oh non ça n'avait rien avoir rien.

-Non, je l'ai juste aidé c'est tout ! Lui dis-je buvant une grande gorger de ma boisson.

-Aurais-tu craqué pour la jolie demoiselle en détresse, me taquinait Emmett.

-Mais t'arrête oui, je suis toujours Edward le tombeur, rien à changer. Tien je vais même te le prouver regarde, lui dis-je en m'éloignant.

Je vidais mon verre de Vodka d'une traite et allais droit vers la blonde siliconer qui me mâtais depuis mon arrivé. Je passais une main dans ma tignasse pour les remettre un peu plus en ordre, prenais une pastille à la menthe qui était dans ma poche et arrivé devant la fille je m'arrêtais direct la regardant de bas en haut.

Elle était plutôt bonne, les cheveux blonds vénitiens, yeux bleus océan, grosse poitrine, petit cul. Elle portait une robe courte ne couvrant pas grand-chose de son corps, sa robe était de couleur or ce qui là m'était très bien en valeur. Je me penchais vers son oreille pour lui parler.

-Je t'ai vue me mâter toute la soirée petite coquine, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur sa taille fine.

-Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder ? Chasse gardée peut-être ? Me demandait-elle en posant sa main sur mon torse.

-Non, libre comme l'air beauté !

-Tant mieux pour moi alors, hum…si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant ! Me disait-elle en posant son autre main sur le bas de mon pantalon.

-Une habituée à ce que je vois. Lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire en coin, heureux qu'elle soit comme moi.

Pas de complication, pas d'espoir, pas de déception rien que du sexe, rien que du sexe.

-Je n'aime pas la routine, me dit-elle en appuyant un peu plus fort sur petit Ed qui maintenant était bien trop serré dans mon jeans.

-Alors vient avec moi si t'aime l'aventure ma belle, lui dis-je en l'entraînant avec moi.

Je connaissais cette boîte par cœur, connaissant les petits coins et recoin discret où nous pouvions nous amuser sans être dérangé. Nous sortions dehors par l'espace fumeur, des caisses en bois étaient entreposées dans un coin, je soulevais la fille qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand je sautais sur ses lèvres pour un baiser endiablé. Touché son corps, ses seins, sa peau nue, relevant sa robe pour atteindre son intimité déjà bien prête pour moi.

Je délaissais sa bouche pour reprendre mon souffle tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans son cou, à la basse de ses seins. Elle me touchait aussi soulevant ma chemise pour toucher mon torse. Je voulais prendre ses seins dans ma bouche quand elle m'arrêtait.

-Si tu déballait ta marchandise plutôt ? Me demandait-elle aguicheuse.

-Comme tu veux, lui dis-je presser de passer à ce qui m'intéressais le plus.

Elle me défroquait rapidement en baissant mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, elle se léchait les lèvres devant mon engin bien prêt à être utilisé de quelque façon qui soit.

La fille commençait alors à pomper ma verge passant son doigt sur mon gland ce qui me donnait des frissons de plaisir. Ensuite elle descendait de la caisse et me pris dans sa bouche, j'empoignais ses cheveux pour lui donner le bon rythme, c'était trop bon.

Franchement pourquoi s'embêter avec une seule femme quand on pouvait en avoir en un claquement de doigts, et une différente à chaque fois.

-Au oui continue comme ça…oui…, j'allais venir quand elle se reculait fière d'elle et fouillait dans son petit sac sûrement pour chercher un préservatif. Mais je la devançais en sortant moi-même une capote de mon jeans.

-Prévenant avec ça, j'aime !

Elle me prit le préservatif des mains et le dépliait sur ma verge, il ne me fallait pas plus pour foncer sur elle, prendre ses fesses en coupe dans mes mains, lui arracher son string et m'enfoncer en elle.

Nous gémissions ensemble de plaisir, je la prenais violemment contre la caisse claquant son bassin contre le mien.

-Oh ouiii, encore…plus fort…ouiii ! Criait-elle.

Alors je lui obéissais allant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin en elle, de plus en plus vite, faisant des vas et viens de plus en plus bestiale.

Au bout d'un court moment je sentais ses parois se serrer contre ma bite. Et là je me laissais aller jouissant en même temps qu'elle, je me déversais dans la capote. Aussitôt fini, je sortais d'elle reprenant mon souffle. J'enlevais la capote, prenais un sachet qui était dans mon autre poche et jetais le préservatif dedans sous l'œil étonné de la fille, je fermais la poche et la rangeait dans ma veste de manteau.

-Drôles de pratique, me disait-elle en replaçant sa robe et se recoiffant.

-De vieille habitude, lui dis-je simplement en grimaçant, me rappelant qu'elle était là raison de mon geste.

-Merci pour cette…aventure, me dit-elle avant de s'éloigner s'enfonçant dans la foule.

Je me rhabillais correctement et partais rejoindre Emmett qui discutait avec un mec.

-Affaire conclue ? Me demandait-il en se retournant vers moi.

-Conclu et classé, lui dis-je content de moi. Putain je changerais ma vie pour rien au monde, ça donne une de ces pêches et sans contrainte en plus.

-Ouais, bon on rentre ? Ma Rosie me manque.

-Je te suis, lui dis-je heureux de notre soirée entre mecs.

Nous appelions un taxi comme prévu, il irait chercher sa voiture dans l'après-midi. Vu que ma voiture était chez Emmett il me proposait de rester dormir, ainsi qu'Alice.

J'envoyais un message à Esmée lui disant que l'on dormait chez Emmett et que l'on rentrerait vers 15h00. Alice prenait la chambre d'amis et moi le canapé, je me couchais exténuer. J'avais passé une drôle de journée aujourd'hui mais en fin de compte tout étais rentré dans l'ordre en fin de soirée. Je m'endormais en pensant que rien n'avait changé et que c'était très bien ainsi !


	4. Chapitre 4

Un nouveau chapitre, merci à N'giie de m'avoir corrigé, bonne lecture à tous !

N'oublier pas de me donner votre avis ! Même un petit mot fait toujours plaisir !

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Bella

Je me réveillais doucement avec la sensation d'avoir mal dormi. En effet j'avais passé une nuit agitée, me tournant sans arrêt dans mon lit, me levant plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que la porte d'entrer et les fenêtres étaient bien fermées. J'avais fini par m'endormir dans le rocking-chair à côté du lit de ma puce.

J'avais beau me dire que James ne reviendrait pas de sitôt avec la peur que lui avait faite Edward, mais au fond de moi je redoutais qu'il revienne.

Il voulait ma fille, il pensait qu'elle était la sienne vue que j'étais tombée enceinte quelque temps après notre séparation. Mais il avait tort, j'avais beau lui certifier qu'il n'était pas le père de ma fille, James refusait de me croire.

Si Edward n'avait pas…s'il n'était pas intervenue, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé ! Cela me donnait froid dans le dos, ma fille était tout pour moi, c'était ma chair mon sang, ma raison de vivre, de respirer.

En repensant à mon sauveur je me souvenais que je ne lui avais toujours pas envoyé de texto pour qu'il est lui aussi mon numéro, j'espère qu'il pourra faire bouger les choses mais j'en doute fort.

Je voulais le faire hier soir mais il était tard et il était soit couché soit occupé, je n'avais donc pas osé le contacter.

Je vérifiais qu'Abbygaëlle dormait bien, et sortait de sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

En regardant ma pendule accrochée au mur de la cuisine je vis qu'il était à peine 8h00 du matin, Abby se réveillait généralement entre 8h00, 8h30, elle n'allait donc pas tarder.

Je me dépêchais donc de prendre une douche et de m'habiller avant son réveil.

Aujourd'hui je décidais de mettre un legging avec un top en laine à manches longues, et de laisser mes cheveux tomber sur mes épaules, je me maquillais légèrement comme à mon habitude.

Je profitais d'être dans la salle de bain pour récupérer la carte qu'Edward m'avait donné que j'avais mise dans ma poche de jeans.

Ensuite je préparais mon petit déjeuner ainsi qu'une dose de lait en poudre et un biberon d'eau pour ma Princesse.

En mangeant je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais écrire sur le message d'Edward, je ne voulais pas passer pour une fille en détresse, ou encore quelqu'un qui cherche par tous les moyens à le revoir. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille, mais j'avoue que passer ses quelques heures avec lui ne m'avait pas déplu. Je le trouvais même plutôt sympa, et très courageux, pas beaucoup de personnes n'auraient fait la moitié de ce qu'avait fait Edward hier.

Je commençais à taper mon message.

" Bonjour Edward comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit ce message plus tôt mais quand j'y ai pensé il était déjà tard et je pensais que tu étais sûrement occupé alors... Je te souhaite de passer une bonne journée bisou Bella.''

Je relisais plusieurs fois mon message avant de noter dans la case destinataire son numéro de portable, au moment de cliquer sur envoyer j'entendais ma puce pleurer, je reposais alors mon téléphone et allais la chercher.

Dès que j'avais ouvert la porte, Abbygaëlle s'arrêtait de pleurer, quelle chipie. Elle n'avait que deux mois passés mais savait très bien quand pleurant maman allait s'occuper d'elle.

-Coucou Princesse, tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandais-je sachant qu'elle ne me répondrait pas.

J'aimais bien lui parler, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait, lors de nos conversations elle me regardait fixement et avait des expressions sur son visage ou même faisait des petits bruits comme si elle me répondait.

Abby me faisait un beau sourire en me voyant au-dessus de son lit, je lui caressais doucement la joue avant de la sortir de sa gigoteuse. La calais contre ma poitrine, c'était une chose que j'adorais, ces moments rien qu'à nous à son réveil.

J'inspirais son odeur, elle sentait si bon ma petite Princesse, elle commençait à gigoter dans mes bras alors j'allais dans la cuisine pour lui donner son biberon.

Avant j'allaitais mais dans même pas un mois j'allais reprendre mon travail et en allaitant s'allais être compliqué. J'étais donc passé au lait en poudre, mais depuis Abbygaëlle avait quelques régurgitations, et je devais pas l'allonger avant au moins 25 minutes alors je là m'étais souvent dans le transat après son repas pour ne pas l'avoir toujours dans les bras.

Comme d'habitude elle engloutissait vite son biberon, et presque impossible de lui faire faire un rot à la moitié du biberon sinon elle hurlait. Comme si on allait lui voler son lait !

Je la prenais contre moi, le bavoir sur mon épaule et lui tapotait le dos pour qu'elle fasse son rot. Une fois le rot sorti, je lui faisais un gros bisou et là m'étais dans son transat. C'était plus une chaise haute qu'un transat, il faisait les deux et me permettait d'allonger l'assise mais pas trop pour pas qu'elle rejette son lait.

Je plaçais son portique devant elle, et la laissais jouer. Enfin jouer était un grand mot, elle s'amusait surtout à donner des coups dedans et à pousser des petits cris, mais c'était la chose la plus fascinante pour moi, je pouvais passer des heures à la regarder joué.

J'en profitais pendant qu'elle jouait pour ranger la cuisine et nettoyer son biberon. Tien je n'avais toujours pas envoyé le message à Edward, je reprenais mon portable et appuyais sur envoyé.

La matinée passait assez vite, j'avais habillé ma Princesse d'un pantalon rose clair avec un pull de la même couleur mais avec des petites fleurs violettes brodées dessus. Il avait beau faire bon à l'intérieur, dehors il faisait froid et vue qu'elle ne bougeait pas beaucoup je préférais bien la couvrir.

Je passais également une brosse à poils doux sur la petite couche de cheveux sur sa tête histoire de se faire joli. Je lui avais fait ses petits soins du matin et avais remarqué un changement de couleurs dans ses yeux, mais impossible de savoir vers quelle couleur ils allaient tourner. Peut-être aurait-elle les yeux de son père ?

Je jouais avec ma fille sur le tapis d'éveil quand mon téléphone sonnait. Je me précipitais vers mon portable gardant toujours un œil sur ma fille.

-Allo, dis-je n'ayant même pas regardé le numéro qui s'affichait.

-Bella c'est Edward !

-Oh, bonjours Edward, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je surprise de son appel.

-Bien je…je viens juste de me réveiller c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas répondue avant !

-Ce n'est pas grave, je m'attendais même pas à une réponse de part, c'était juste pour que tu puisses avoir mon numéro.

-Oui heu…si je t'appelle c'est pour savoir si tu es disponible pour cette après-midi ?

Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Voulait-il me revoir ? Pourquoi souhaité t'il me revoir surtout ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je curieuse.

-J'ai parlé à mon ami de la police, il aimerait te voir, le plus vite possible !

Il avait fait vite dit donc !

-Oh,eh bien je fais manger la petite et je viens juste après au poste ?

-Tu veut que je vienne te chercher ? Me demandait-il alors que j'entendais de légers bruits de fond.

Je roulais des yeux, comme si j'étais incapable de me déplacer toute seule.

-J'ai une voiture tu sais, je peux très bien…

-Ok comme tu veux, faut que je te laisse, à 13h00 devant le poste de police ?

-OK ça me va.

-Bien à tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de raccroché.

Ok, alors c'était quoi cette conversation-là ! D'abord il me demandait de venir me chercher et puis l'instant d'après c'est limite s'il me rembarrait pas. Bon après tout il était sûrement occupé.

Je me préparais vite fait une entrer et faisais manger la petite, préparait son sac en cas où, je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps nous allions rester au poste. Une fois tout prêt et que nous avions mangé toutes les deux, je m'habillais mais pour éviter de prendre la poussette qui prenait toute la place dans le coffre je préparais mon écharpe de portage bordeaux.

J'aimais bien l'avoir contre moi, surtout quand on sortait, une fois prête je m'étais ma fille dans son cosy et posais un plaid sur elle pour qu'elle n'est pas froid. Une chose qui était bien avec l'écharpe de portage c'est qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de lui mettre sa combi, ma chaleur lui suffisait amplement, et puis ça couvrait aussi sa petite tête.

Le chemin jusqu'au poste de police était court, mais à pied j'aurais bien mis une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour y arriver.

Une fois sur place, je ne vis pas Edward, il ne devait pas être encore là. Vu que j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi j'attachais l'écharpe de portage et ouvrais la portière arrière pour prendre ma fille et l'installer bien au chaud contre moi.

Alors que je finissais de bien placer l'écharpe pour bien couvrir la tête d'Abby, une Volvo se garait à côté de ma voiture. Je reconnaissais le conducteur étant Edward. Je prenais mon sac à main ainsi que le sac d'Abby pendant qu'Edward sortait de la voiture.

-Désolé du retard, j'ai dû ramener une amie, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je viens juste d'arrivée, lui dis-je en verrouillant ma voiture.

Edward se penchait légèrement pour voir ma fille endormie contre moi.

-Elle dort, me dit-il un sourire sur ses lèvres en frôlant sa petite joue.

-C'est l'heure de la sieste pour mademoiselle ! On y va car il ne fait pas chaud et j'aimerais pas qu'elle attrape un rhume.

-Oui, suis-moi, me disait Edward en commençant à marcher devant moi.

Je le suivais sans rien dire, c'était assez bizarre, je le trouvais différent d'hier…tendue. Il passait devant plusieurs agents de police qui lui faisait un signe de tête. C'était bizarre de venir ici sans mon père, bien sûr les personnes travaillant ici ne me connaissaient pas, j'étais seulement venue quelques fois et ça bougeait beaucoup ici, il y avait autant de départ que d'arriver.

Edward frappait à une porte et une grosse voix nous indiquait d'entrer. Edward me faisait passer devant lui, nous entrions dans le bureau. Un homme se levait me voyant arriver, il était assez…impressionnant, très grand, mais aussi très…baraqué. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue au poste durant les seules visites à mon père. Il avait dû arriver après le départ de Charlie !

-Bonjours mademoiselle Swan, je suis agent McCarthy, me disait-il en me proposant une poigner de main que je serrais.

-Enchanter agent McCarthy, lui dis-je poliment.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Edward à jouer au super héros, me disait-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui passait une main dans ses cheveux gêner, détournant le regard. Je posais ma main sur ma fille comme pour la protéger en repensant à hier, elle dormait paisiblement contre moi.

-Emmett, lui disait Edward sèchement, ce qui me surpris de sa part.

-Oh c'est bon je plaisantais, donc mademoiselle Swan si nous nous installions pour parler de votre affaire, me disait l'agent de police en se réinstallant sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

Je prenais place en face de lui essayant de pas réveiller ma fille.

-Tu as besoin de moi ? Demandait Edward toujours à l'entrée du bureau.

Je me retournais pensant qu'il serait resté, pas que j'en avais besoins non loin de là mais bon. Pourquoi était-il venu si c'était pour repartir juste après ?

-Non je pense que ça ira, lui disait l'agent de Police.

-Bon je rentre alors, au revoir Bella, disait alors Edward en refermant la porte sans que je puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit.

J'étais complètement sous le choc, où était l''Edward gentil, charmant, prévenant d'hier. Ce n'était pas le même homme ce n'était pas possible, je me trompais rarement sur les gens d'habitude. Enfin si sur James j'avais complètement foiré, mais je pensais qu'Edward…

-Alors, revenons à notre affaire….

Agent McCarthy me faisait un résumer de la plainte que j'avais déposée, ensuite m'expliquait qu'en effet tant que James n'avait commis aucun délit, il ne pouvait rien faire mais qu'avec l'agression d'hier. Le coup qu'il m'avait donné ainsi que le témoignage d'Edward, la demande d'éloignement allait pouvoir être lancer. Ça prendrait un peu de temps mais qu'il allait faire passer mon dossier en prioritaire.

J'avais été surprise de l'avancement qu'avaient pris les choses, sans le témoignage d'Edward rien n'aurait était fait. Si après avoir été informer de ma demande James m'approchait encore il encourait une amende et même de la prison.

J'avais aussi était étonné qu'Edward fasse une déposition, il me connaissait à peine mais m'aider tellement.

J'étais rassuré, l'agent m'avait même donné sa carte en cas où James se pointait chez moi.

La dernière fois que j'étais venue j'avais eu affaire à des incapables mais là j'avais l'intuition que je pouvais faire confiance en cet homme, un peu comme avec Edward, sauf qu 'à présent je doutais de lui.

J'allais partir quand l'officier me tendait le sac de la petite que j'allais oublier.

-Oh merci beaucoup, lui dis-je en le m'étant sur mon épaule.

-Quel âge a-t-elle me demandait-il, en essayant de voir le visage de ma fille. J'écartais le tissu de l'écharpe pour qu'il puisse la voir.

-Deux mois et quelques jours, lui dis-je en souriant, voyant ma fille dormir à point fermer.

-Elle est très belle. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Abbygaëlle ! Vous avez des enfants ? Lui demandais-je en voyant son regard. Je me doutais de sa réponse en le voyant attendrie devant ma fille.

-Oui un fils de 6 mois, Kellan, un vrai petit démon. Profité en bien ça change si vite, j'ai l'impression que sa naissance a eu lieu hier, me disait-il en secouant la tête.

Je riais avec lui puis lui dit au revoir. Il était temps pour nous de rentrer au chaud.


	5. Chapitre 5

Grand grand merci pour vos reviews, vous me donné l'envie d'écrire encore et encore. Je remercie encore N'giie pour sa correction et en passant allé voir sa fic qui est juste génial, allé voir sur mon profil !

Merci à larosesurleau pour son invitation sur face me faisant de la pub ainsi que tous ses commentaires.

Marie merci à toi, oui je vais bien merci et toi ? Ton reviews m'a fait plaisir, au moins je ne te déçois pas pour l'instant lol. Les choses avance tu vas voir au fil des chapitre et ne t'inquiète pas je compte pas m'arrêter là.

Bonne lecture à tous…à très bientôt, passé par le boutons review je mort pas…quoi que !

Chapitre 5

Point de vue d'Edward

Une semaine, une semaine que j'étais partie du commissariat comme un voleur. Je ne pouvais pas rester, Emmett se posait déjà assez de questions je le voyais bien. Et depuis ce jour-là, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de cette fille, je n'avais pas non plus demandé de nouvelle. Elle avait juste demandé à Emmett de me remercier pour la déposition et pour toute l'aide que je lui avais fournie.

Je ne voulais pas penser à elle, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je me demandais si elle allait bien ? Si James était revenue à la charge ? Si Emmett avait eu des nouvelles ? Mais comment savoir sans me faire grillé ?

Je m'étais mis au footing pour me la sortir de la tête mais c'était une putain d'excuse pour passer à côtés de chez elle. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas la voir d'où j'étais, mais j'espérais…la croiser par pur hasard qui c'est !

Même en me concentrant sur mon dossier en cours, je n'arrivais pas à me la sortir de la tête. Alors j'avais repris mes habitudes…tous les soirs ! Oui tous les soirs sans exception j'allais dans des bars, des soirées, tirais mon coup et hop repartait de plus belle. C'est la seule chose qui m'empêchait de penser à elle. Bella son nom hantait mon esprit, et le seul moyen de rester moi-même c'était en baissant ces filles.

Oui je sais ce n'est pas intelligent mais je suis comme ça, j'ai besoin de garder l'esprit libre, de tout contrôler. Et en baissant de la sorte je garde le contrôle sur ma vie !

Je travaillais encore sur le nouveau projet, j'avais reçu l'adresse par mail de mon client. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous cette après-midi avec un de ses employés, je devais prendre des mesures ainsi que des photos pour pouvoir évaluer l'espace et organiser un espace de vente assez grand tout en gardant une partie comme réserve.

Un nouveau magasin allait s'ouvrir et mon client compter sur moi pour maximiser l'utilisation de l'espace, créer un endroit chaleureux qui donne envie de venir acheter. Il me semble qu'il m'avait parler d'une chaîne de vêtement pour jeunes mais qu'il voulait aussi instaurer plusieurs rayons pour enfants ainsi que bambins.

J'avais soixante-dix m2 à ma disposition. Bien sûr il fallait que je collabore avec son employé qui allait se charger de gérer le magasin, bien sûr nous devront lui envoyer les plans et notes pour qu'il nous donne son accord.

Le boulot sa aussi c'était une sorte d'échappatoire pour moi, je fonçais tête baisser dans mon taf oubliant tout ce qu'il n'allait pas dans ma vie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis bon dans mon boulot, plus je donne de moi-même mieux je travaille. Au grand dam d'Esmée qui voudrait que je relâche un peu mon travail pour profiter un peu de ma jeunesse.

Ce midi Esmée avait un rendez-vous avec une cliente pour un nouveau projet de décoration d'une maison. Elle était depuis plusieurs années déjà décoratrice d'intérieure, parfois je faisais appel à elle quand l'endroit louer ou acheter par l'entreprise avait besoin d'être retapé.

Donc ce midi j'étais seule pour manger, je dus alors me faire mon propre manger moi-même. Ce qui n'était pas sans difficulté pour moi, je me faisais cuire des pâtes, bon sa encore ça allait, je savais un peu prêt faire, pas compliquer.

Faire bouillir de l'eau chaude dans une casserole, mettre les pâtes puis attendre que ça cuise. En attendant je naviguais un peu sur internet, regardais les news, pas grand-chose qui changeait, toujours les mêmes infos, des hommes politiques qui se battaient les uns avec les autres, se critiquant mais au fond c'était toujours la même chose personne se bougeaient les fesses pour faire changer les choses. Tous les mêmes !

Quant au reste, des affaires diverses, une maison avait brûlé dans l'est ne causant pas de mort heureusement. Un braquage dans une banque dans une petite ville, la mort d'une personne célèbre.

J'étais tellement concentré sur mon pc que je n'avais pas fait attention et fus surpris d'entendre un drôle de bruit dans la cuisine. Je me précipitais pour m'apercevoir que l'eau dans ma casserole contenant mes pâtes débordait. J'éteignais le feu de la gazinière et passais les pâtes dans la passoire.

Bon ça avait l'air cuit, je me dépêchais de manger sachant qu'il me restait très peu de temps avant mon rendez-vous. Mes pâtes avaient un peu trop cuit, mais c'était mangeable.

Une fois que j'eus fini et ranger ma vaisselle et mis la casserole dans le lave-vaisselle, je me préparais pour partir. Prenant tout mon matériel pour faire mes mesures, j'allais à ma voiture et prenais la route.

Je savais très bien où était le local, là où serait installée la boutique, connaissant bien le coin. Mon client avait eu de la chance qu'il se soit libéré, c'était un endroit très sympa avec pas mal de passage, surtout en plein centre-ville, il était bien exposé.

En arrivant, je pouvais voir que la personne que je devais voir était déjà là car la lumière était allumée. J'allais directement me présenter, j'irais chercher mes affaires après.

Je frappais à la porte et ouvrais directement pour rentrer sans attendre que l'on m'autorise à le faire, ce que j'y vis me figer sur place. Une femme me tournait le dos regardant les lieux avec attention. Une boule naissait dans mon ventre en voyant cette femme, je redoutais que mes soupçons soient fondés. Elle se retournait en m'entendant fermer la porte.

-Edward ? Me dit-elle surprise, alors que je restais là figer sans rien dire la fixant simplement les points serrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandais-je tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question ! Je suis sur mon lieu de travail…enfin futur quand il sera terminé.

Non ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi elle ? Non sait un cauchemar ce n'était pas possible sinon !

-Attends attends, tu…tu veux dire que…c'est toi l'employé de monsieur Dax ? Lui demandais-je.

-Oui monsieur Dax est mon patron, pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Et d'où tu le connais ? Me demandait-elle légèrement énervée en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bas si je m'attendais à ça ! Dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour répondre à Bella.

Non mais c'était dingue, sur tous les habitants de cette ville il fallait que je tombe sur elle. La ville n'était pas assez grande pour ne pas la croiser, à chaque coin de rue ? Mais ça voulait dire que j'allais devoir travailler avec elle ? Oh mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça !

\- Écoute ce n'est pas que…j'ai pas envie de parler avec toi mais…j'attends quelqu'un alors…

-Oui je sais, c'est moi que tu attends !

-Toi…tu…Masen & Co c'est toi ? Me demandait-elle surprise en se rapprochant de moi.

-Oui, tu n'as pas lu ma carte ? Lui demandais-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Non je…je n'ai pas regardé, me dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Alors que nous ne bougions plus réalisant que nous allions devoir travailler ensemble, son portable sonnait. Bella s'excusait et répondait.

Je visitais les lieux en attendant, ce n'était pas très grand et…vide mais ça semblait parfait pour un commerce de vêtements. Je fus surpris de voir la poussette dans un coin, je m'approchais sans faire de bruit. Elle n'avait quand même pas emmené sa fille ici ?

J'eut ma réponse très vite en voyant une jolie poupée les yeux grands ouverts, elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois, ses yeux n'étaient plus des yeux bleus de bébé.

Ils étaient entre le bleu gris vert, c'était difficile de discerner de quelles couleurs ils étaient exactement, mais c'était d'un mélange magnifique sur cette petite fille. Ses cheveux par contre étaient toujours aussi clairs. Quand elle me vit elle me fit un beau sourire, je m'approchais et lui caressait sa petite main, Abbygaëlle prenait mon doigt dans sa petite menotte et me le serrait très fort.

-Coucou toi, lui dis-je en lui souriant. Comment ne pas sourire devant un tel ange, elle était vraiment sublime. Alors ta maman t'a amené à son travail, tu t'amuses bien ? lui demandais-je en jouant avec sa main. La petite faisait quelques bruits aigus avec sa bouche me faisant rire.

Je tournais la tête pour voir Bella qui me regardait toujours au téléphone, quand je croisais son regard elle se retournait. J'écoutais un instant la conversation, pas que je sois curieux de sa vie privée mais…en même temps je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, sa résonnait beaucoup ici.

-Je n'ai pas le choix…je vais perdre le poste sinon…je croyais que tu avais arrêté pour pouvoir être avec ta famille…c'est l'histoire que de quelques jours papa…mais si je t'assure tu seras très bien t'en occuper…je ne serais pas loin…s'il te plaît, tu es ma dernière chance…non soit elles sont complètes, soit je n'ai pas confiance…je vais pas confier ma fille aux premier venues…non je ne peux pas et tu le sais très bien c'est une occasion en or…très bien je te dis pas merci…ouais bye.

Bella raccrochait, je pouvais voir qu'elle était abattue par ce coup de téléphone. Elle se frottait le visage, soufflait un bon coup et se retournait vers moi. Je tournais automatiquement ma tête vers la petite qui tenait toujours mon doigt très fort.

Bella arrivait prêt de nous, je me reculais de la poussette et Abbygaëlle me lâchait.

-Je suis désolé ce n'est vraiment pas pro de l'avoir emmené mais…je n'avais pas le choix, me disait-elle.

-Tu n'avais personne pour la garder ? Lui demandais-je curieux. Elle devait bien avoir des amis, ou même ses parents qui auraient pu la dépanner.

-Non, sinon elle ne serait pas là ! Me faisait-elle remarquer.

-Elle ne va pas en crèche ?

-Abby n'a que 2 mois passés Edward, elle est trop petite. Et puis de toute façon ils n'ont pas de place, même les assistantes maternelles sont complètes !

-Et ton père ? Il a bien pris sa retraite non ?

-Oui mais…c'était justement lui au téléphone, il ne peut pas. Aujourd'hui il était parti pécher puis…je lui ai demandé pour quelques jours mais…il ne peut pas, enfin il ne veut pas. Il a peur, mon père dit qu'il est trop vieux pour ce genre de chose et que quelques heures encore ça va mais des journées entières il ne serait pas géré.

-Je vois. Eh bien écoute, je te propose de prendre mes mesures, puis quand j'aurais mes données je pourrais évaluer la surface à utiliser. Ensuite quand j'ai fini je t'appelle et on voit ça ensemble, je peux passer chez toi on n'est pas obligé de faire ça ici. Avec des photos et une maquette ça ira.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui comme ça toi tu t'occuperas de trouver quelqu'un pour garder ta fille. De toute façon on a jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour envoyer le projet à Monsieur Dax !

-Pourquoi…pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Me demandait-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas sa question.

-La dernière fois au poste de police tu étais… et là tu es…, Bella me semblait perdue, elle qui avait toujours le mot pour répondre, n'arrivait pas à finir une phrase, elle me regardait juste en fronçant ses sourcils. Bref, me dit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, si on commençait, Abby ne va pas vouloir rester indéfiniment dans sa poussette alors…autant faire se pourquoi nous sommes là.

J'opinais et allais chercher mon matériel. Bella notait les mesures que je prenais pour que ça avance plus vite. Ensemble nous étions assez efficaces, en une heure nous avions déjà fini. Bella me donnait une feuille avec mes données, elle avait tout transcrit sur son ordinateur au cas où je perde mes données.

Nous nous dîmes au revoir et Bella me remerciait encore pour lui faciliter les choses avec sa fille. Elle n'avait pas à me remercier, c'était tout à fait normal, elle était mère célibataire, et voulait à tout prix garder son travail. Je n'allais pas lui dire, débrouilles toi ce n'est pas mes affaires. Déjà pour être mère célibataire il fallait avoir du cran, mais pour aussi travailler et se donner autant pour le job elle était très courageuse.

Avec cette histoire de boulot j'avais oublié de lui demander où en était cette histoire avec James ?

Et dire que j'allais devoir travailler un moment avec elle. Moi qui essayais de ma la sortir de la tête, voilà qu'elle réapparaissait comme par enchantement et là il me serait impossible de l'éviter.


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci pour tous vos reviews comme d'hab j'ai adorer et sa me booste pour la suite.

Merci à Marie, ton review juste miam lol, je suis contente que les retrouvailles ton plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre. J'ai tenté de mettre une photo de comment je l'imaginais mais je ne sais pas si sa marche donc au pire je la mettrais en couverture.

Merci à toi Diana pour tout te dire, je ne peux rien te dire lol. J'ai moi aussi une petite idée mais voilà je suis sadique donc…je ne dirais rien !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oublier pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage bisou. Merci à N'giie pour sa correction.

Chapitre 6

Point de vue de Bella

Alors soit j'avais mal compris, soit…je ne sais pas… là franchement je ne savais pas quoi penser. Un coup Edward est super gentil, aimable et tout, du moins à notre première rencontre, après au poste il était distant et froid, ensuite pas de nouvelle pendant une semaine. Puis maintenant il redevient le gentil et serviable, l'Edward de notre première rencontre, j'étais complètement perdue moi.

J'avais été vexer qu'il parte comme ça, me laissant même pas le remercier, voilà pourquoi je ne l'avais pas recontacté. Il avait juste fait une bonne action, sa s'arrêter là point.

Mais là…encore une fois il voulait m'aider, il c'était organiser pour que je puisse trouver une solution pour Abbygaëlle.

Et vu que mon père n'avait pas pu…non pas voulue me la garder même quelques jours ! Mon patron m'avait surprise en me proposant le poste de gérante de son nouveau magasin, je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde, c'était ma chance de lui prouver de quoi j'étais capable. Bien sûr c'était beaucoup de responsabilité d'un coup, entre ma fille et le magasin mais avec de l'organisation j'allais pouvoir gérer, il le fallait.

Mais pour ça je devais trouver une bonne assistante maternelle. Vu que je les avais toutes vues, je décidais de rappeler celle que j'avais sélectionnée en cas d'urgence, si vraiment je ne trouvais personne.

Ce n'était pas une dame très jeune, elle était à la retraite et faisait ce métier pour occuper ses journées. Je n'étais pas très rassurée de lui laisser ma fille, j'aurais aimé quelqu'un de plus jeune, qui soit en mesure d'agir vite en cas de problème, ou même de lui courir après quand elle marcherait.

Quelqu'un de dynamique, qui puisse gronder ma fille quand elle faisait des bêtises, pas quelqu'un qui laissait tout passé. Mais je n'avais pas trop le choix, alors je l'avais appelé et avais été la voir avec Abbygaëlle.

Nous avions parlé de ses habitudes, de ses petits rituels, pour l'instant nous nous étions entendue à faire un contrat exceptionnel. Abby irait seulement quelques heures par-ci par-là histoire de l'habituer, et quand je reprendrais mon travail nous signerons un contrat à temps complet de 30h00.

Le premier jour d'accueil était aujourd'hui et je stressais, Abbygaëlle ne savait pas ce qui se passait jouant avec ses hochets comme si de rien n'était mais moi…laisser ma fille à une inconnue me rendait malade.

J'avais une boule au ventre depuis ce matin, elle allait rester chez sa nourrice seulement une heure mais…c'était trop long pour moi, heureusement que l'assistante maternelle m'avait proposé de m'envoyer un texto pour me dire comment ça se passait. Si jamais ma fille pleurait trop, nous ferons l'heure d'accueil ensemble.

Cela m'avait rassuré car jamais ne nous nous étions séparées depuis sa naissance. Jamais je ne l'avais laissé à quelqu'un, même pas à ma mère. En même temps elle n'était pas venue depuis ses vacances à la naissance de ma fille, et à ce moment-là je n'avais aucune envie ni besoins de me séparer d'elle.

Je vérifiais encore une fois que j'avais tout mis dans son sac, biberons d'eau, dose de lait, sérum physiologique, liniment, couches, carnet de santé, thermomètre, vêtements de rechange. Bon je crois que j'ai tout mi.

Je regardais ma pendule dans la cuisine il était déjà l'heure de partir, je prenais une grande respiration et allais chercher Abby qui joué dans son parc.

Aujourd'hui elle était habillée d'une robe en jeans avec des collants blancs et un sous pull rose, il faisait froid dehors alors je décidais de lui mettre sa combi rose.

-Allé ma puce c'est l'heure d'aller chez Nounou, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Aussitôt que je l'avais contre moi elle me faisait un beau sourire, elle ferait un malheur dans une pub ma princesse, avec un sourire pareille.

Je lui m'étais sa combi tout en lui parlant, elle commençait à gazouiller un peu, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me répondait en faisant ainsi.

Je la mettais dans son cosy, enfilé mon manteau, mes chaussures, prenait son sac, mes clés, et hop c'était parti. Nous avions pris la voiture car c'était un peu loin à pied, mais à cinq minutes de la boutique, ce qui était un avantage.

Arriver sur place, je sonnais en serrant ma fille contre moi. Le cosy était resté dans la voiture. La porte s'ouvrait sur madame Taurino.

-Bonjours entrés, me dit-elle en nous lançant passé se décalant légèrement.

-Bonjour, lui dis-je doucement en entrant.

-Vous allez bien ? Me demandait-elle, je haussais les épaules en serrant toujours mon bébé dans les bras. Ne stresser pas trop, tout va bien se passer, si vous êtes trop nerveuse votre fille va le ressentir et elle n'ira pas bien non plus.

J'opinais, elle avait sûrement raison mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était mon bébé comme même. Comment je pouvais ne pas m'inquiéter ?

Je commençais à déshabiller Abbygaëlle sous l'œil de la nourrice.

-Abby n'a pas mangé, je me suis dit que ça serait bien que ça soit vous qui lui donné. Surtout ne l'allonger pas avant 20 à 25 minutes après son biberon sinon elle va régurgiter. Son doudou est dans le sac, et tout le nécessaire que vous m'aviez demandé. J'ai changé sa couche avant de partir…

-Mademoiselle Swan ça ira ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne suis pas à mon premier bébé en garde vous savez, me disait-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui surement, lui dis-je sans la regarder. Je posais le combi dans un espace dédié aux manteaux dans l'entrer et porter ma fille de façon à ce que sa joue soit contre la mienne. Maman revient vite mon trésor, tu vas rester avec ta nouvelle nounou une petite heure d'accord. Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser ma princesse ! Je respirais une toute dernière fois son odeur, un dernier bisou pour la route et donnait ma fille à la nourrice. Vous m'appelez s'il y a le moindre souci.

-Oui madame, tu dis à tout à l'heure à maman, lui disait-elle en lui faisant en revoir avec la petite main d'Abbygaëlle.

J'envoyais un dernier baiser à ma fille et sortais de la maison avant de craquer. J'allais dans ma voiture et là ne pouvant plus tenir je laissais mes larmes coulées sur mes joues. Je ne devais pas être jolie à voir à pleurer dans ma voiture, mais ça me briser le cœur de devoir laisser mon bébé.

J'essuyais les traîtresses et je me m'étais en route pour la boutique. J'avais décidé d'aller travailler un peu pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je devais choisir le mobilier en accord avec notre budget, Edward avait encore cinq jours pour exposer son travail à Monsieur Dax et si nous avions déjà choisi le mobilier ça fera avancer les choses plus vite.

Ça me faisait vraiment bizarre de ne pas avoir Abby avec moi, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait une part de moi. Comme prévu après 30 minutes j'eus un message disant que tout se passait bien. Heureusement l'heure passait assez vite vue que je travaillais, il y avait encore tellement à faire en si peu de temps. Quand mon portable sonnait m'indiquant l'heure d'aller chercher Abby, je rangeais mes affaires et fermer la boutique.

J'avais tellement hâte de revoir ma fille que je dépassais un peu la limitation autorisée, je sais ce n'est pas bien. Mais que voulez-vous, mon bébé me manquait !

Je frappais à la porte et on m'ouvrait rapidement

La nourrice me saluait, me faisait entrée et me demandait d'attendre à l'entrer, vu que j'avais mes chaussures je ne pouvais pas aller la chercher moi-même.

Elle revenait quelques minutes après avec ma fille et son sac. Quand Abby me vit j'ai eu droit au grand sourire et agitations de bras.

-Mon amour, viens voir maman, lui dis-je alors que la nourrice me la donnait. Tu vois maman est revue ma princesse. Tout s'est bien passé ? demandais-je à l'assistante maternelle.

-Oui nous avons joué et elle a bue tout son biberon, votre fille est vraiment agréable à garder.

-Elle n'a pas pleuré ?

-Juste pour dire qu'elle avait faim.

-Bien, temps mieux alors.

-La prochaine fois laissez là pour la sieste, comme ça elle découvrira son lit, on a joué dans la chambre pour pas qu'elle ne soit perdue pour une sieste la prochaine fois.

-Demain après-midi pour sa sieste alors, ça me permettrait de travailler un peu.

-Pas de soucis, à demain Abbygaëlle, lui disait-elle en lui faisant un petit bisou sur sa main.

J'allongeais Abby sur le banc placé dans l'entrée, il était très pratique pour que les enfants puissent mettre leurs chaussures seul où pour les bébé son assise matelasser violet pastelle nous permettais de les habiller confortablement.

Je m'étais la combi à ma puce et nous partions en disant en revoir à la nourrice. J'étais soulagée, tout c'était bien passé, la nourrice avait l'air d'apprécier ma fille en plus. Je m'étais Abby dans son cosy et nous repartions à la maison.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, Abby avait l'air de se plaire chez sa Nounou. La première sieste ne c'était pas très bien passé, Abby n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de sa nourrice.

D'après madame Taurino c'était tout à fait normal, Abby avait besoin d'être rassurée et dormir dans un nouveau lit, une nouvelle maison, avec une nouvelle personne ne l'aidait pas, elle m'avait conseillé de prendre un doudou d'Abby et de dormir avec pour qu'il soit imprégné de mon odeur.

Sentir mon odeur près d'elle rassurer Abby d'après elle. On avait testé, il y avait eu quelques pleurs, comme à la première sieste, elle c'était endormi dans les bras de madame Taurino mais cette fois elle avait pu la poser sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

J'espérais vraiment que ça aller s'arranger, depuis que je m'étais Abbygaëlle chez sa nourrice, elle se réveillait plusieurs fois la nuit.

Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle d'Edward, j'espérais qu'il avançait avancer. De mon côté j'avançais bien, travaillant même à la maison le soir. Il restait à peine 3 jours et je stressais à l'idée que nous ne soyons pas prêts.

J'avais pourtant envoyé un message à Edward lui disant que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un pour Abbygaëlle et que du coup si y avait besoin on pouvait se retrouver à la boutique. Mais rien, je n'avais même pas reçu de réponse ! C'était professionnel ça peut-être ?

S'il ne donnait aucun signe de vie, je me pointerais chez lui sans prévenir. Je risquais quand même ma place moi !

Point de vue d'Alice

Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt comme même, Jasper avait enfin lourdé sa Maria, ce n'était pas une fille pour lui. Elle se préoccupait plus de son maquillage que de son mec, j'avais bien vu comment elle regardait Edward. Bon lui n'avait pas l'air du tout intéresser par cette fille !

Ce qui dans un sens était bien dommage car j'aurais pu commencer mon plan séduction avec Jasper bien plus tôt.

Je vidais mon armoire pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir, j'étalais tout sur mon lit…mais rien non je n'avais plus rien à me mettre. Bon soit je vais vite fait faire un peu de shopping, ce qui va me prendre…je regardais ma montre, hum non pas le temps il était déjà 14h00. Si j'y allais maintenant je n'aurais jamais le temps de me préparer.

Sinon il me restait à mettre une tenue que j'avais faite moi-même, y en avait une parfaite pour ce soir. Un haut que j'avais presque fini, oui car après mes études je voulais devenir styliste. Mais pour l'instant malgré mes bons cv et certain croquis que j'avais envoyés à plusieurs grandes boîtes de créations, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de travail. Alors pour m'occuper, et par ce que j'adorais ça, je créais mes propres vêtements, depuis la naissance de Kellan, j'avais aussi fait des vêtements de bébé.

Alors finir ce haut allait me prendre bien moins de temps qu'aller faire les boutiques, j'allais chercher mon matériel dans le bureau de maman, elle m'avait fait un peu de place pour que j'ai assez d'espace pour ranger tous mes tissus et mon matériel.

En passant devant la chambre d'Edward, je vis que la porte était fermée et que la lumière du jour était absente. Maman nous disait de toujours laisser notre porte ouverte et d'aérer pour renouveler l'air, Edward l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. A moins que…non il ne pouvait pas encore dormir à cette heure ?

J'ouvrais doucement la porte et le voyais allongé dans son lit en train de dormir, encore une soirée à faire la fête et à passer d'une fille à une autre.

Je refermais la porte et allé voir ma mère, fallait que je lui parle d'Edward, il m'inquiétait ces temps-ci.

Je la trouvais sur son ordinateur à travailler, quand elle me vie elle me fit un grand sourire.

-Coucou mam's, lui dis-je en allant dans la cuisine. Tu veux une eau chaude ? Lui demandais-je alors que je prenais une tasse pour moi.

-Oh oui pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin d'une petite pose, me dit-elle en fermant son ordinateur.

-Lourd chantier ? Lui demandais-je en faisait bouillir l'eau.

-Tu n'imagines même pas, je dois refaire la décoration d'une maison entière ! J'en ai au moins pour plusieurs semaines, mais c'est passionnant, je suis toute excitée.

-Man, lui dis-je en apportant les eaux chaudes prêtes sur la table où nous nous installions. Tu ne trouves pas Edward bizarre ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Il sort tous les soirs et rentre à pas d'heure ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas, il bosse à peine sur son projet.

-Alice…tu sais bien qu'Edward est très professionnel il ne se permettrait jamais de sortir en bâclant son travail. Moi je trouve ça bien qu'il sorte, il s'amuse c'est de son âge ! Peut-être bien qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un, me disait-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

Je grimaçais, non sûrement pas, la seule chose qu'Edward faisait depuis plus d'un an c'était de passer d'une fille à une autre. Mais ça m'a petite maman l'ignorer, elle espérait que bientôt Edward trouverait chaussure à son pied. Et que s'il sortait aussi souvent c'était qu'il voyait quelqu'un.

-Maman…je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoir Edward est…dans une passe assez compliquée diront nous.

-Comment ça ? Il va bien au moins ? Il ne fait pas de bêtise ? Me demandait-elle inquiète.

-Non maman…enfin je ne suis pas sûr que tu adhères à ce qu'il fait mais…

Je grimaçais devant ma mère, comment lui dire qu'Edward se tapait une fille différente chaque soir et ça depuis sa séparation avec Tanya ?

-Alors là sois tu en dit trop soit pas assez jeune fille !

-Tu sais qu'Edward est différent depuis qu'il n'est plus avec Tanya, maman opinait me laissant parler. Il…enfin cette relation là…heu changer. Il ne cherche plus d'engagement avec une femme si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Tu crois qu'il … a fait une croix sur l'amour ? Me demandait-elle surprise et…triste.

-Bien plus qu'une croix, il l'a rayé de sa vie. Oh il voit toujours des femmes mais…différemment !

-Il…non, tu crois qu'il…

-Je ne le crois pas j'en suis sûr mais…avant il se contentait du week-end maintenant c'est tous les soirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais un truc à changer ! Il m'inquiète…il nous inquiète sérieusement, avec Emmett et Rose on essaye de lui ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement mais…Edward n'en fais cas sa tête.

Ma mère avait le regard triste et perdu, j'avais mal de lui dire ça, elle considérait Edward comme son propre fils.

-Je ne savais pas…je ne pensais pas que…

-C'est sa façon à lui de gérer les choses, de ce protégé je suppose. Il a souffert depuis…enfin tu sais avec Tanya.

Bon ce n'était pas vraiment la séparation avec cette…fille qu'il l'avait fait souffrir mais ça j'allais pas le dire à maman. Déjà que lui parler de la vie sexuelle d'Edward n'était pas vraiment génial, c'est vrai quoi j'étais sa meilleure amie. Mon rôle était de l'aider, pas de parler de ses problèmes à ma mère, telle une commère de bas de quartier. Mais là je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, Edward nous inquiétait tous, surtout depuis ses dernières semaines.

-Je devrais peut-être lui parler…

-Non surement pas, s'il apprend que je t'en ai parler…et que tu es au courant de ses…enfin de ça, il s'en voudra encore plus de te décevoir et ça sera pire.

-Donc pour toi le mieux et de le laisser faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je t'avoue qu'en ce moment j'ai du mal à le comprendre. En plus il est souvent énervé, quelque chose a dû se passer et là contrarier je ne vois pas autre chose pour qu'il se comporte ainsi.

Nous nous regardions sans un mot de plus, nous aimions Edward comme un membre de notre famille et là, le voir ainsi sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, c'était juste horrible.

J'étais au courant pour l'histoire avec Tanya, Rose et moi l'avons sue par Emmett. On va dire que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le choix, entre Rose qui le privait de sexe et moi qui le harcelait tous les jours !

En même temps quand Ed nous avait dit que c'était fini avec Tanya, j'avais été soulagé, et même au début Edward avait comme un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Mais quelques jours après, il avait été anéanti, anéantie et en colère. Au début je pensais qu'il avait dû apercevoir Tanya avec un autre et que cela l'avait affecté, mais je sentais bien que c'était bien plus que ça.

Puis Emmett ne vannait plus Edward, lui lançant des regards compatissant, Emmett n'était jamais compatissant, surtout pas pour une garce comme Tanya, nous la détestions tous.

Et quand enfin, nous avions appris la véritable raison qui était responsable du comportement de mon meilleur ami, j'avais été sous le choc, ne comprenant pas comment une chose comme ça avait été possible.

Dans un centre spécialisé en plus, bon Edward avait su prendre les choses en mains, mais cela n'avait pas suffi en sachant qu'un échantillon avait était utilisé par une inconnue.

Je m'étais renseigné et il y avait 20 pour cent de chances qu'Edward soit le père biologique d'un enfant, je ne sais pas où. Il y avait de grande chance que l'IA n'est pas fonctionné mais ça nous le saurions jamais. Si seulement nous avions accès à la basse de donner des personnes qui ont reçu un don ce jour-là mais c'était interdit. Secret médical oblige !

-Déjà debout ? Demandais-je à mon meilleur ami en le voyant arriver encore groggy se frottant les yeux.

-Grrr, dit-il en grimaçant.

-Maman je crois qu'Ed c'est transformer en ours, lui dis-je en regardant ma mère qui était encore dans ses songes. Maman, lui dis-je en pressant son bras.

-Oh…oui !

-Esmée quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandait Edward en buvant son café.

-Non non je…je pensais à un truc pour le boulot, lui disait-elle dans le vague.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui en parler, maman s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup pour ses enfants. Mais en sachant ça…j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas lui en parler, si elle le faisait j'étais morte, cuite, en lambeau, bonne à jeter aux ordures, même pas réutilisable.

Edward m'en voudrait pour une durer illimité s'il savait que j'en avais parlé à ma mère. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui dire, j'avais besoin d'aide pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. On ne pouvait pas juste le laisser dériver ainsi, j'allais trouver une solution mais…toute seule c'était impossible.

Bien sûr j'avais déjà l'aide de mes deux amie Emmett et Rosalie mais pour l'instant toutes nos tentatives avaient échoué, Edward préférait coucher avec des femmes différentes chaque soir qu'avoir une vraie relation, des sentiments, un attachement.

Je sautais littéralement de ma chaise sous le regard surpris d'Ed et de maman.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai du boulot, ce soir je sors et vue que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre faut que je finisse une de mes créations.

-Depuis quand tu n'as plus rien à te mettre ma chérie ? Ton placard est plein à craquer ! Me disait maman en allant poser sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

-Oui mais là c'est exceptionnel, allé je file, je fis un bisou à ma maman et filais direction le bureau comme je l'avais prévu un peu plus tôt. Il Fallait mieux partir maintenant avant que ma petite maman me pose trop de questions.

Avant de monter les escaliers, je revenais sur mes pas et lancer à Ed.

-Toi aussi tu devrais t'y mettre…à ton taf, je te signale qu'il te reste deux jours pour finaliser.

Edward grognait à nouveau dans sa barbe me tournant le dos. Quoi qui se passait dans sa tête, ça devait avoir un rapport avec son travail. Jamais il ne râlait à propos de se mettre au boulot, on devait même le forcer à arrêter. J'allais devoir mener mon enquête et un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus.


	7. Chapitre 7

Coucou les amis voici un nouveau chapitre, désolé pour le retard, merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre bisou à tous !

Merci à N'giie pour sa correction ! Pour ce que sa intéresse vue que j'arrive pas à mettre de lien pour voir une photo de comment j'imagine Abby je la mettrais en photo de couverture.

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Bella

J-2, nous étions à deux jours de tout donné à Monsieur Dax et toujours pas de nouvelle d'Edward. Mais il faisait quoi au juste ? J'espérais vraiment qu'il avait bossé sinon…j'allais sûrement perdre mon boulot, et lui perdre un client, mais ça c'était sûrement le dernier de ses soucis.

J'avais voulu prendre mon téléphone et le rappeler mais…il m'avait comme même aidé. Il c'était arranger pour que je puisse avoir du temps pour trouver quelqu'un pour Abby, puis il avait fait sa déposition aux flics.

Donc le mieux que je puisse faire était de me calmer et je patienter, il allait sûrement finir par refaire surface.

De mon côté, j'avais déjà fini de sélectionner le mobilier tout en respectant le budget que m'avait imposé monsieur Dax, il ne restait qu'à lui envoyer ma commande pour qu'il l'accepte.

J'étais en train d'étendre mon linge quand mon portable vibrait signe que j'avais un message. Je regardais le destinataire « Edward ».

 _ **Boutique 15h30 ?**_

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Il en avait un de ses culots lui !

 **Bonjours Edward ! Comment vas-tu ? Ma fille dort donc cela va être compliqué, mais on peut faire ça chez moi ?**

 _ **Non impossible**_

 **Je vais voir pour la déposer chez la nourrice juste après la sieste, je te tien au courant.**

Ok, même pas de bonjours, de s'il te plaît, c'était quoi au juste son sms là. Sujet verbe complément il ne connaissait pas ?

 _ **D'accord**_

Non mais il se prenait pour qui, je n'étais pas sa chienne non plus pour accourir toute suite dès qu'il me sifflait. Je n'allais pas réveiller ma fille pour son plaisir. Surtout que normalement j'étais censé être encore en congé maternité.

Franchement je ne le comprenais pas, ce mec changeait du tout au tout. C'était soit blanc soit noir et je détestais ça. S'il ne nous avait pas aidé avec James y a longtemps que je l'aurais envoyé pêtre.

D'ailleurs une fois que tout le projet de la boutique sera terminé, je n'aurais pu à le voir et ça j'en étais bien contente. Il avait dû me prendre en pitié le jour de notre rencontre, je ne voyais que ça !

Et moi je détesté que l'on agisse ainsi, je savais très bien vivre ma vie sans que l'on vienne pleurer sur mon sort. C'était ma décision d'avoir un bébé toute seule, ma décision d'être mère célibataire, et même si parfois c'était compliqué j'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde.

J'appelais la nourrice pour lui demander si elle pouvait garder Abbygaëlle quelques heures dès qu'elle serait réveillée. Comme je m'en doutais elle me rappelait que c'était préférable de la prévenir 24h avant pour qu'elle gère son temps avec les autres enfants qu'elle gardait. J'étais d'accord avec elle mais l'informais que c'était exceptionnel. Elle acceptait alors et je préparais les affaires de ma fille avant son réveille.

A 15h52 Abby se réveillait, j'envoyais rapidement un message à Edward lui disant que je serai à la boutique vers 16h20. Je n'attendais pas de réponse de sa part, au pire je bosserais un peu sur place s'il ne venait pas. J'avais toujours deux ou trois choses à faire avant d'envoyer la commande.

Je m'excusais encore auprès de madame Taurino et partais sans avoir préalablement fait un bisou à ma Princesse. J'avais toujours cette douleur à la poitrine quand je la laissais.

En arrivant à la boutique alors que je me garais tout juste, je vis une Volvo garer devant la boutique et Edward adosser à celle-ci les mains croiser sur son torse.

Je prenais une grande respiration et sortais de ma voiture, au moment que je claquais la portière Edward s'aperçut de ma présence se redressant.

\- Bonjour, lui dis-je simplement d'une voix neutre en passant près de lui.

\- Bonjours Bella.

Je me dépêchais d'ouvrir la porte sans un regard pour lui, j'entrais et allumais mon ordinateur. Heureusement que j'avais fait mettre l'électricité, bon je payais un abonnement en plus, mais au moins je pouvais bosser dans ma future boutique sans problème.

Edward sortait sa maquette et la posait au sol, oui ici il n'y avait pas de table, juste une planche avec des tréteaux mais mon pc était déjà installé dessus.

Pas un mot n'était échangé et l'ambiance était assez pesante. Edward installait son pc portable à côté du mien sans un regard ou une parole. Je le regardais un instant il avait la mâchoire serrer, le corps tendu. Il était loin du Edward de notre première rencontre, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose !

J'étais dans mes pensées assises attendant qu'il finisse de s'installer quand il me parlait enfin.

\- Je…j'ai fini ! Tu viens voir ? Me demandait-il en me montrant sa maquette.

J'opinais et allais voir ce qu'il lui avait mis autant de temps.

\- Alors voilà j'ai séparé l'espace en deux, un espace de vente ici, et là juste derrière un espace de stockage. Je n'ai pas fait de sanitaire vu qu'il en a déjà un, faudra juste le faire rénové vue qu'il n'est pas en super état. L'espace de vente prend quasiment toute la superficie mais tu as largement de quoi faire avec 15 mètres carrés de stockage. Les clients passent par cette porte donc la caisse sera ici, et l'accès aux marchandises stoker sera verrouillé avec un code d'accès.

J'étais…waouh, je ne savais pas quoi dire là ! Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé il avait fait du super boulot. Chaque détaille avait était réfléchis, chaque millimètre de la superficie occuper sans que ça fasse trop.

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Me demandait-il alors que je regardais encore la maquette impressionner.

\- C'est…c'est super Edward ! Lui dis-je un peu trop enthousiasme. Mais que voulez-vous, je m'y voyais déjà moi ! Je relevais les yeux pour le voir faire un sourire en coin. Mais…

\- Mais…, me répétait-il en perdant son sourire.

\- J'avais pensé à la vue de la hauteur du plafond…serait-il possible de faire une mezzanine ? Ça nous ferrait un espace de vente en plus !

Edward me jaugeait un moment avant de se reconcentrer sur la maquette et de me répondre.

\- Faut que je voie ça, mais ça me paraît une bonne idée ! Me disait-il en reposant les yeux sur moi.

Je détournais les yeux gênés, Edward me parlait de ce qu'il avait prévu et moi je lui montrais sur quoi j'avais bossé. Ses idées étaient géniales, j'adorais sa façon dont il avait de présenter les choses.

Placer les éléments pour doubler les ventes, il semblait vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Quand mon téléphone sonnait indiquant 18h30, je réalisais que l'on travaillait depuis plusieurs heures. Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle.

\- Je dois aller chercher Abbygaëlle. Lui dis-je alors que je rangeais mes affaires, prête à partir.

\- Oh, Edward regardait sa montre, il avait l'air surpris. Oui il se fait tard, on se voit demain ? Pour finaliser les plans et tout donné à monsieur Dax ? Me demandait-il en se frottant la nuque en détournant les yeux.

\- Heu…quelle heure ? Car faut que je prévienne la nourrice avant.

\- Dans l'après-midi, envoi moi l'heure et je viendrais, me dit-il en rangeant ses affaires.

J'opinais et attendais qu'il finisse, ensuite j'éteignais tout et verrouillais la porte. Nous nous disions en revoir chacun prêt de sa voiture et je partais chercher ma fille.

Le lendemain je donnais rendez-vous à Edward en début d'après-midi. Nous travaillons encore toute l'après-midi, nous finissions vers 17h00, j'avais tapé un rapport pour l'envoyé à mon patron et nous ferons une vidéo-conférence pour qu'Edward puisse lui expliquer la totalité de son travail dès que mon patron serait disponible. J'étais en train de fermer la boutique quand je vis qu'Edward était toujours derrière moi.

\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je alors que je me préparais à rouvrir la porte.

\- Non je…je me disais que l'on pourrait…on pourrait aller boire un café ? Me demandait-il doucement les mains dans ses poches basculant d'un pied à un autre.

Je me retournais vers lui, le regardant interdite. Edward voulait boire un café avec moi ?

\- Tu veux boire un café…avec moi…enfin tous les deux ? Lui demandais-je en bafouillant tellement j'étais surprise de sa demande.

\- Oui… si tu as un peu de temps avant d'allé chercher ta fille. Me disait-il timidement.

\- Je…ok. Lui dis-je simplement.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit oui, il avait été assez distant et méprisant avec moi. Puis ses deux derniers jours il avait été…gentil, mais je n'aimais pas qu'on se foute de moi alors…j'avais voulu refuser, mais mes mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je le contrôle vraiment.

J'avais tout de même envie de savoir pourquoi il voulait boire ce café avec moi. Alors je l'avais suivi sans rien dire dans un petit bistrot sympa.

Nous nous installions coter vitre, face à face. J'enlevais mon manteau et une serveuse arrivait prêt de nous pour prendre commande.

\- Deux cafés…

\- Un café, moi je prendrais un chocolat chaud. Le coupais-je.

Edward ne cessait de me regarder, ne supportant pas ça, je posais mon regard sur la vitre, donnant sur l'extérieur en me frottant les mains. La serveuse nous apportait rapidement notre commande. Je prenais ma tasse en humant la fumée qui s'en échappait. J'adorais l'odeur du chocolat chaud. Quand je relevais les yeux Edward me regardait toujours un sourire en coin sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Lui demandais-je ne sachant pas ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi.

\- Non rien. Disait-il en souriant d'autant plus.

Son sourire…son rire, Edward avait un rire vraiment exceptionnel, je dois bien l'avouer il était magnifique quand il riait.

\- C'est moi qui te fais rire ? Lui demandais-je en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson, le regardant à travers mes cils.

\- Je n'ai rien dit. Me dit-il en levant les mains en l'air comme s'il était innocent.

\- Tu ris par ce que j'ai pris un chocolat chaud ? Lui demandais-je, voulant comprendre sa raison de sa bonne humeur soudaine.

Edward haussait les épaules.

\- C'est une boisson d'enfant ! Se justifiait-t-il.

\- Pas du tout c'est un simple chocolat chaud, tu n'en bois jamais ? Lui demandais-je étonné.

\- Je suis un adulte, je préfère largement un bon café corser.

\- Tu as tort, lui dis-je m'en prenant une autre gorgé. Hum…Fis-je en fermant les yeux savourant le goût du chocolat dans ma bouche. Quand je rouvrais les yeux Edward me regardait toujours avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Tu veux goûter ? Repris-je en lui proposant ma tasse.

\- Peut-être une autre fois. Me dit-il en agrippant sa tasse et en perdant une nouvelle fois son sourire, quand je disais qu'il passait du chaud au froid.

\- Alors, pourquoi ce café ? Lui demandais-je enfin. Cette question me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il m'avait proposé de boire un café avec lui.

\- Ais-je besoins d'une raison pour vouloir t'inviter à boire un café…enfin un chocolat chaud ? Me demandait-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il ne pouvait donc pas répondre à ma question comme tout le monde, au lieu de répondre par une autre question ! Je me pinçais la lèvre insoucieusement comme à chaque fois que j'hésite à être franche ou seulement à ne rien dire laissant les choses en suspens. Pouvais-je vraiment lui dire de but en blanc ce que je pensais de son comportement ?

\- Tu…écoutes je…j'aimerais comprendre, un coup tu es gentil, et la fois d'après froid, distant. J'ai l'impression de passé de froid à chaud, d'Alaska à l'Afrique, de l'été à l'hiver, d'une comédie romantique à un film d'horreur ! Lui dis-je d'un seul souffle en fixant ses yeux verts.

\- Jolie comparaison ! Me dit-il amusé.

C'était bien joli qu'il rit à mes dépends mais ça ne répondait en rien à mes questions.

-Edward…écoute je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé de me parler ou de m'inviter à boire ce café. Ce n'est pas par ce que tu nous as aidé que j'attends plus de toi. Si tu ne veux pas être mon ami te force pas, tu as déjà fait bien plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre alors…

\- Bella arrête. Me coupait-il en posant sa main sur la mienne et en baissant la tête en grimaçant.

J'attendais qu'il parle mais il ne disait rien, sa main toujours posées sur la mienne il relevait doucement les yeux.

\- Je veux être ton ami Bella, c'est juste que…tu…avec toi je suis différent ! Dit-il d'un air grave et hésitant.

\- Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je étonné ne comprenant rien à ce qui me racontait.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre de mec à avoir des amis filles, les seules femmes que je côtoie sont la femme de mon meilleur pote, ma sœur et ma mère.

\- Oh, dis-je comprenant où il voulait en venir. Et c'est mal d'être différent ? Risquais-je à lui demandé.

Edward me fixait un moment sans rien dire, sa main toujours sur la mienne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais sa devait être un vrai bataillions là-dedans vue-là façon dont il me regardait. J'avais l'impression de passé sous rayon X !

\- Je ne sais pas…me répondit-il enfin. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer…être ton ami, apprendre à te connaître. Reprit-il en me souriant doucement.


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou à tous mes lecteurs et lectrices ! Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai l'impression de pas avoir posté depuis un siècle lol. Alors voici un nouveau chapitre corrigé par ma belle amie N'giie merci à toi ma belle.

N'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres et peut-être même à me donner des idées pour la suite !

Bonne lecture bisou !

Chapitre 8

Point de vue d'Edward

Deux semaines que je côtoyais Bella, j'avais fini par accepter le fait d'être moi avec elle. D'être à nouveau l'Edward d'avant, moi avec toutes mes qualités et mes défauts. Avec elle c'était…naturel, je ne le faisais pas exprès non, c'était elle qui me rendait ainsi. Bella avait ce don-là, faire ressortir la personne que j'étais vraiment.

J'avais appris à bien la connaître durant ces deux semaines, c'était une femme incroyable, elle était devenue à ma grande surprise une amie pour moi, du moins moi je là voyait ainsi.

Nous passions du temps ensemble principalement pour le boulot. La conférence avec monsieur Dax c'était bien passé et nous avions le feu vert pour commencer les travaux.

Avec Bella nous nous étions chargée ensemble des devis à plusieurs entreprises, j'avais déjà mon idée à moi des entreprises à embaucher pour que le travail sois bien fait. J'avais déjà des contacts dans le bâtiment dû à mes anciens projets sur lesquels j'avais travaillé.

Mais Bella voulait quand même faire plusieurs devis, donc nous l'avions fait ensemble. Elle m'avait agréablement surpris en proposant de faire une mezzanine, j'y avais moi-même pensée mais il me semblait que monsieur Dax voulait un plein pied.

Bella avait su se montrer convaincante en lui montrant ma maquette que nous avions modifiée. Puis avec cet étage j'avais pu agrandir un peu la zone de stockage, ce qui serait bénéfique pour la boutique.

Personne ne savait pour Bella, mes amis et ma famille savaient que je travaillais sur le projet d'un nouveau magasin qui allait ouvrir en ville, ils savaient également que j'avais souvent des rendez-vous en extérieur. Mais ils ne savaient pas à quel point j'aimais aller à ses rendez-vous.

Au début je l'avoue, la semaine après avoir découvert que j'allais devoir travailler à ses côtés…cela m'avait mis hors de moi. Je ne voulais pas travailler avec elle, cette fille prenait déjà beaucoup trop de place dans mon esprit. Je pensais bien trop souvent à elle, et il était hors de question que sa continue.

Alors j'avais fait comme à ma grande habitude, j'avais tenté d'oublier et de la sortir de ma tête de la seule façon dont j'en étais capable, en baisant une fille différente chaque soir. Et chaque soir en rentrant chez moi, enfin chez Esmée et Carlisle moins je pouvais me regarder dans une glace.

C'était la réaction d'Alice qui m'avait secoué, elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas délaisser mon boulot, tout ça par ce que j'avais peur de ce que je devenais au pré de Bella. Mon boulot c'était la seule chose qui me permettait de maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau.

Alors j'avais bougé mes fesses, avait arrêté mes sorties en pleine semaine, avait même travaillé durant la nuit pour rattraper mon retard. Et puis j'avais revu Bella, je m'étais promis de ne pas flancher en sa présence. Lui montrer que j'étais là simplement pour le travail point barre, mais non je n'avais pas tenu ma promesse.

Je voulais savoir, je voulais comprendre ! Pourquoi cette fille ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête ? Pourquoi j'étais différent avec elle ?

Le lendemain j'avais baissé les armes, laissant les choses se faire. Après tout c'était une femme comme une autre, je pouvais très bien être moi mais seulement avec elle. Personne ne devrait être au courant sinon j'imaginais bien les réflexions que mes amies me feraient. La fille qui à briser la carapace de notre Eddy, ça aurait été du Emmett tout craché.

Je n'avais pas cessé mes sorties pour autant mais…j'y prenais moins de plaisir. Je baisais des filles encore plus belles les unes des autres et pourtant…je ne ressentais plus ce plaisir intense que l'on ressent quand nous avions fini. Cette satisfaction, cette libération que je ressentais à chaque fois que je baissais une femme dans un coin sombre.

J'étais avec Bella, mais cette fois nous étions allé chez elle, il faisait hyper froid dehors et vue que dans la boutique nous n'avions pas le chauffage Bella avait proposé que l'on travaille chez elle. J'avais accepté sachant très bien que l'on ne pouvait pas aller travailler chez moi.

Abbygaëlle était chez sa nourrice, Bella avait préférez-la laisser là-bas pour que l'on travaille plus vite. Moi sa présence ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais bien cette petite, de plus je sentais Bella ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas laisser sa fille cela se voyait, elle avait dû le faire par pure conscience professionnelle.

Nous étions tous les deux plongé sur notre travail respectif, enfin plus elle que moi. Nous nous étions installé sur le canapé qui j'avoue était très confortable. Bella était assise en tailleur, ses jambes calées sous ses fesses, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon fait à la va-vite laissant des mèches rebelles lui tomber devant les yeux. Ça la rendait diablement sexy ainsi, surtout avec ce stylo qu'elle portait au bout de ses lèvres.

Je souriais bêtement en la voyant faire, elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne voyait rien. J'avais durant ces deux semaines apprit à la connaître et Bella ne se voyait pas réellement comme elle était. Oh, elle ne se trouvait pas moche mais si elle devait se mettre dans un classement, Bella se métrait plus dans la case potable, se voyant qu'une manière peut élogieuse. Elle débordait de confiance en elle mais pour se voir vraiment comme elle était réellement c'était autre chose.

-Arrête ça, me dit-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil en souriant.

-Arrêté quoi ? Lui demandais-je innocemment la regardant toujours en souriant.

-De me regarder comme ça idiot, dit-elle me balançant un cousin sur la tête.

-Hey, je n'ai rien fais-moi, attend pour voir, lui dis-je en me levant et en l'attrapant par la taille pour une séance de chatouille.

Je chatouillais Bella qui gigotait contre moi, c'est qu'elle avait de la force, elle riait et ce son était le plus beau que je n'ai jamais entendu. Son téléphone sonnait ce qui me fit arrêter mes chatouilles, Bella riait encore quand elle prenait son téléphone, tout en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Oui, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, d'un coup elle se levait son sourire se fanant. Quoi ?... Depuis quand ? ... Combien ? Ça n'a pas baissé ? ...Non habillé là, j'arrive dans cinq minutes.

-Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je alors que je la voyais pâlir à vue d'œil.

-C'était la nourrice, Abby…je n'aurais jamais dû là laisser aujourd'hui, je…

Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, son inquiétude se reflétait sur son visage.

-Bella, Bella calme toi, lui dis-je en la prenant par les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je moi-même inquiet, en vue de son état cela devait être grave.

-Elle a de la fièvre, la nourrice lui a donné du doliprane mais sa passe pas. Edward, paniquait-elle, Abby à 39.8 de fièvre.

-On va aller la chercher, lui dis-je en prenant mes affaires.

-Non Edward, je vais prendre la voiture et…

-Bella, je t'accompagne, lui dis-je d'un ton que je voulais sans appel. Je ne vais pas te laisser conduire dans cet état, prend le cosy et mets le dans ma voiture.

Bella m'obéit sans un mot et en moins de deux nous étions en route pour aller chercher Abbygaëlle.

Je ne savais pas où habitait la nourrice alors Bella m'indiquait le chemin, ce n'était vraiment pas loin. Bella n'était vraiment pas bien, elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille je le voyais bien, en même temps c'était normal Abbygaëlle n'avait que deux mois et demi, elle était si petite. Une fois garée Bella sautait directement de son siège pour aller frapper assez fort à la porte de la maison.

-Donné moi ces affaires…non vous auriez dû m'avertir plus tôt, dès la prise du doliprane !

Bella commençait à s'énerver et la petite pleurait dans ses bras, je sortais de la voiture et allais les rejoindre.

-Bella, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras. Viens faut se dépêcher, plus vite on l'emmène à l'hôpital, plus vite elle ira mieux.

Sans un mot Bella allait à ma voiture et montait derrière avec sa fille attachée dans son cosy, la petite se calmait un peu en présence de sa mère, mais elle pleurait encore un peu, elle avait le visage tout rouge.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais la petite pleurer ainsi, c'était un pleur à nous en déchirer l'âme.

En arrivant devant l'hôpital nous passions par les urgences, il y avait beaucoup de monde, encore plus que d'habitude. Après avoir donné les papiers de la petite et donné les renseignements on nous fît attendre. Abbygaëlle hurlait et même sa mère n'arrivait plus à la calmer.

Je fulminais qu'il nous fasse attendre ainsi, c'était quand même un bébé, elle était si petite ! Je regardais cette petite fille dans les bras de Bella qui essayait en vain de calmer ses pleurs, Bella était incapable de l'aider et ça la tuer. Je pouvais voir ses yeux brillés tellement elle avait mal pour sa fille.

Sans réfléchir je posais ma main sur la tête d'Abbygaëlle la caressant doucement, sous mon geste la petite se calmait tout en me regardant. Elle me regardait de ses petits yeux verts gris, je fondais littéralement face à ce bout de choux. Mais le calme ne durait que peu de temps vus qu'elle se remit à pleurer.

C'était trop pour moi, je n'allais certainement pas rester là à rien faire pendant que ce petit ange soufrait ainsi !

-Bella je reviens, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

-Tu va où ? Me demandait-elle d'une petite voix.

-Chercher un médecin, elle opinait et je me levais.

J'allais à l'accueil des urgences. La secrétaire me regardait avec envie, replaçant ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

-Bonjours pouvez-vous appeler le docteur Carlisle Cullen ? Lui demandais-je.

-Je suis désolé mais tous nos médecins sont avec des patients, comme vous pouvez le voir on est surchargé ! Me disait-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

-Cet important s'il vous plaît. Dis-je en posant ma main sur le bar de l'accueil, la secrétaire papillonnait des yeux face à moi ce qui pouvait m'énerver.

-Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Qui le demande ?

-Edward Cullen son fils, lui dis-je en soufflant.

Je détestais me servir de ma famille d'adoption pour avoir ce que je voulais, mais là il ne s'agissait pas de moi. Dans une autre situation je n'aurais pas fait appel à lui…mais ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ma petite personne. Même si je voulais que personne ne connaisse mon amitié pour Bella…Abbygaëlle était plus importante.

J'étais resté un peu à l'écart pendant que la secrétaire passait ses coups de fil. Elle me faisait signe de revenir en voulant paraître sexy, mais ça là rendait vraiment ridicule.

-Docteur Cullen vous attend dans son bureau, deuxième étage…

-Je sais où c'est, merci beaucoup, la coupais-je avant de partir.

Ce n'était pas super poli je sais, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Abbygaëlle attendait depuis assez longtemps.

Arriver devant le bureau de Carlisle, je soufflais un grand coup. Je me doutais qu'il aurait une multitude de question, des questions dont je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Je frappais à la porte et entendais un entrer.

-Edward tu va bien ? Me demandait-il à peine avais-je fermer la porte derrière moi. Quand on m'a dit que mon fils m'avait fait appeler j'ai…

-Je sais, lui dis-je gêné d'avoir dit que j'étais son fils alors que je savais très bien que c'était faux. Ce n'est pas pour moi, je suis venue avec…une connaissance repris-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux comme si ce geste allait m'aidé à ce que Carlisle ne pose aucune question. Sa fille à plus de 39.8 depuis un moment et sa fièvre refuse de descendre malgré le doliprane. Sa fait un moment que l'on attend et…

-Comme ta due l'avoir vue on est débordé…je ne peux pas la prendre en priorité parce-que c'est une de tes connaissances Edward ! Ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres…

-Mais papa ce n'est qu'un bébé de 2 mois…dis-je malgré moi.

Carlisle fut surpris que je l'appelle ainsi, c'était très rare que je l'appelais papa et même moi j'en étais étonné. Il me regardait un moment en fronçant des sourcils puis prenait des affaires sur son bureau.

-Très bien je te suis, me dit-il simplement.

Carlisle avait été vraiment surpris mais n'avait rien dit de plus, il me jetait quelques coups d'œil de temps en temps mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Vas-y, lui dis-je alors que nous étions dans l'ascenseur. Je sais que tu brûles d'impatience de me poser tes questions alors vas-y !

-Tu…je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des personnes avec des enfants en bas âge ! Enfin à part Rosalie et Emmett.

-C'est par ce que je la connais depuis peu. Voyant qu'il voulait en savoir plus je repris. On travaille ensemble sur mon nouveau dossier, c'est la gérante de la nouvelle boutique en ville, lui dis-je en massant ma nuque.

Je pouvais voir que Carlisle était déçu de ma réponse. Pourquoi ? Ça je n'en avais aucune idée. Heureusement pour moi Carlisle était très discret respectant la vie privée de ses enfants…enfin de sa fille. Il ne posait jamais trop de question, nous disant que quand nous serions près à leurs en parlés, il serait là pour nous écouter.

Pour lui j'étais bien plus qu'un fils adoptif, il avait été très présent pour moi, contrairement à Esmée qui me couvait trop, lui était attentif mais me laissait l'espace dont j'avais besoins. Jusqu'au jour où j'avais eu besoins de me confier à lui, il avait été là pour moi, m'avait écouté sans m'interrompre une seule fois.

-Tu l'as accompagné, pourquoi ? Me demandait-il ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse blanche, alors que nous prenions l'ascenseur.

-On était ensemble quand sa nourrice à appeler…je…j'ai juste proposé de l'amener.

-Mais tu es resté…, disait-il en souriant doucement.

-Carlisle, râlais-je en grimaçant me callant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

-Bien bien, je me tais. Me dit-il sans perdre une seconde son sourire.

Nous arrivions dans le centre d'urgence et je cherchais Bella, mais ne la voyait nulle part. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une petite femme berçant un bébé contre sa poitrine, engueulant une infirmière qui essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer.

-Mademoiselle je suis désolé mais pour l'instant aucun médecin n'est disponible…

-Mais c'est qu'un bébé, débrouillez-vous trouvez-moi quelqu'un ! Elle est encore plus chaude que tout à l'heure, vous attendez quoi ? Qu'elle convulse ? Hurlait-elle à cette pauvre infirmière.

-Bella, lui dis-je doucement pour la calmer en posant ma main sur son bras.

A mon toucher Bella se retournait vers moi, et ce que je vis me perturbait bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Bella était encore plus mal que quand je l'avais quitté, son visage rempli de larmes silencieuses, son regard inquiet pour sa fille, sa tristesse…

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je me présente docteur Cullen, je vais m'occuper de votre fille. Je peux ? Lui demandait Carlisle en désignant la petite.

Bella opinait et mon père touchait le front d'Abbygaëlle, regardait ses yeux, écoutait son cœur avec son stéthoscope toujours accroché à son cou.

-Moéras ! Préparé un lit pour cette demoiselle, je vais l'ausculter un peu mieux, et nous allons l'installer pour faire tomber sa température.

-Oui docteur, lui disait l'infirmière.

-Venez avec moi mademoiselle…

-Swan, Isabella Swan.

-Mademoiselle Swan, Edward…me disait Carlisle en me regardant… je pense que ça ira maintenant reprit-il avant de commencer à avancer.

Je vis dans les yeux de Bella qu'elle était terrifiée, je ne pouvais pas la laisser maintenant.

-Je vais attendre en salle d'attente, dis-je à Bella sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Je prenais place sur une chaise et attendais, je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas idem de cette histoire mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella seule, non je savais qu'elle avait besoin de moi. J'étais son ami, même si on se voyait que pour le boulot, entre Bella et moi, une amitié c'était créer. Mais je ne voyais pas Bella comme je voyais Alice où Rosalie c'était différent, j'étais différent avec elle.

-Edward ?

Je tournais la tête vers la voix qui m'avait appelé, j'aurais reconnu cette voix n'importe où ! Esmée.

-Pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu vas bien ? Paniquait-elle en se précipitant vers moi.

-Je vais bien Esmée, mais toi pourquoi tu es ici ? Lui demandais-je en me levant.

-Je viens apporter le dîner à Carlisle, il m'a appeler pour me dire qu'il ne savait pas à quelle heure il serait rentré ! Edward…vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu es aux urgences ?

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ! c'est maintenant que les ennuis commencent….


	9. Chapitre 9

Surprise ! Bon weekend end à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Point de vue de Bella

Enfin, ma fille était prise en charge par un médecin, j'étais rassurée. Le docteur l'avait auscultée, m'avait posée ce qui me semblait une centaine de questions, puis m'avait dit qu'il s'agissait de la grippe. Il y avait une épidémie en ce moment et vue qu'Abbygaëlle était petite ils devaient la garder quelques jours.

Abby avait été perfuser pour faire tomber la température, heureusement pour elle, elle arrivait tout de même à manger correctement, même si elle mangeait moins que d'habitude.

Je m'en voulais tellement, c'était de ma faute si elle était montée si haut en température. J'avais remarqué ces derniers jours qu'elle mangeait moins, et qu'elle était un peu grognon. Mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas de signe particulier je n'en avais pas fait de cas. J'aurais su, je l'aurais gardé à la maison bien au chaud.

Edward m'avait même dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle soit là, mais non j'avais pensé qu'en tant que professionnel je devais agir ainsi. Je n'étais pas une bonne mère, j'aurais dû faire passer ma fille en premier.

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

Je me relevais en entendant mon nom. C'était une des infirmières qui c'était occupé de ma fille depuis qu'elle avait été prise en charge. Depuis exactement 3h25, je regardais ma princesse, elle dormait.

-Oui, dis-je doucement en sentant une douleur dans mon dos. J'étais assise sur cette chaise non confortable depuis que les infirmières avaient fait la transfusion à Abby.

-Vous devriez aller faire un tour…vous dégourdir les jambes. Votre fille va encore dormir un moment avec cette fièvre.

-Mais…Je ne pouvais pas partir, laissant ma fille seule dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Je vous ferais appeler si elle se réveille, me disait l'infirmière en me faisant un regard rassurant.

-D'accord, lui cédais-je en me levant étirant mes muscles, je pouvais tout de même faire un petit tour, mais pas longtemps.

Je me penchais sur le lit bébé de l'hôpital, embrassais doucement Abby sur son front légèrement moins chaud et sortait de la chambre.

Je marchais un peu dans le couloir de l'hôpital sans trop m'éloigner, je devais peut-être appeler mes parents pour les avertir. Je sortais donc dehors pour leurs envoyés à chacun un texto leurs disants qu'Abby allait devoir rester quelques jours à l'hôpital à cause d'une grippe mais que tout allait bien, qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter.

Mais je finissais par les appelés directement connaissant ma mère elle serait bien capable de débarquer ici, ce que je comprendrais mais qui serait inutile. Elle décrochait au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

-Allo Bella ? disait-elle en décrochant.

-Bonjour maman lui dis-je en prenant place sur un des nombreux bancs blancs qui se trouvaient devant l'hôpital. Écoute, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes mais on est à l'hôpital….

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Abby va bien ? tu vas bien ? Me coupait-elle.

-Maman, si tu me laissais parler avant toutes choses, je pourrais répondre à tes questions hum ? Lui dis-je agacée, c'était toujours pareil avec ma mère, elle partait au quart de tour sans me laisser la chance de finir de parler.

-Oui pardon, vas-y je t'écoute ! Dit-elle en se calmant.

-Abbygaëlle a été hospitalisée, elle a attrapé la grippe maman. Elle était chez la nourrice quand sa fièvre à monter et même avec le doliprane ça refusait de baisser alors Ed…un ami nous a conduits à l'hôpital. Là elle dort, elle a été perfusée, sa fièvre descend doucement.

-Je prends le prochain avion et je serais là !

-Non, écoute maman tout va bien ok… Lui dis-je essayant de la calmer.

-Ma petite fille est hospitalisée et toi tu veux que je reste à des milliers de kilomètres ? Hors de question !

-On peut rien faire à part attendre promis je te tien au courant. Je ne sais même pas s'ils autorisent la famille à entrer dans le service de pédiatrie, du moins pas dans la chambre où est Abby en dehors des parents !

-Mais…Je baissais ma tête entre mes jambes massant ma tempe gauche, j'étais épuisé.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, jamais j'aurais dû la laissée chez la nourrice ! Je…maman suis-je une mauvaise mère ? Lui demandais-je sentant les larmes revenir, durant toute l'attente que l'on avait dû endurer, durant tout le temps des pleures d'Abbygaëlle je m'étais posé cette question. Suis-je vraiment une bonne maman pour ma fille ?

-Chérie comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille, tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle serait malade, on ne peut pas prévoir ce genre de chose mon ange.

-Mais…

-Écoute Bella, même si au début quand tu nous as annoncé ta décision d'être mère célibataire j'ai vraiment douté de ton choix. Étant moi-même mère qui pourtant n'étais pas seul, éduquer un enfant même à deux était parfois très dure et il m'a fallu à maintes reprises faire preuve de patience. Alors en tant que maman solo…pour moi c'était difficile d'imaginer ma fille y arriver même avec notre aide. Mais Bella tu étais tellement sûr de ton choix, alors j'ai voulu y croire moi aussi. Durant ta grossesse…jamais je n'ai vu ma fille si heureuse, jamais tu as regretté ton choix, jamais tu ne t'es plein. Même durant ton accouchement, tu as été forte, accouché toute seule…

-Tu étais là, la coupais-je les larmes aux yeux, en me levant marchant droit devant moi. Jamais je n'étais seule maman, tu as toujours été présente pour moi à chaque étape, chaque échographie, chaque coup dure, lors de mon accouchement.

-Même Bella, ne pas avoir un homme qui t'aurait soutenu comme ton père l'avait fait pour moi…je pense pas que j'aurais était aussi forte que toi ! Et quand je te vois avec ta fille, je vois très bien que j'avais eu tort de douter. Tu es une magnifique maman, et te voir à la maternité Abbygaëlle dans tes bras…jamais je n'ai été si fière de ma fille ! Tu agis avec elle comme si tu avais fait sa toute ta vie, c'est naturel chez toi, et maintenant regardes toi. Tu es maman et bientôt gérante de ta propre boutique !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ma boutique ! Ripostais-je, ce que me disait ma mère me touchait, entendre ses mots de sa bouche après tout ce que j'avais traversé. J'avais dû me battre pour avoir ma fille, même contre mes propres parents.

-Tu vas arrêter de me contredire jeune fille ! Écoute chérie, un bébé sa tombe malade, jusqu'ici ta eu de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas encore tombé malade mais tu verras, ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois.

-Je n'aime pas là voire comme ça, je me sens inutile ! Soufflais-je.

-Tu es là, près d'elle, aucun parent n'aime voir son enfant malade. Montre-lui que sa maman est là et que tu l'aimes, si c'est vraiment une grippe il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire à par attendre. Tout à l'heure tu m'as parler d'un ami, qui est-ce ?

-Heu…un collègue, quelqu'un avec qui je travaille pour l'aménagement de la boutique. C'est monsieur Dax qui là engagé, lui dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Et il a quel âge ce monsieur ? Pourquoi t'avoir accompagné ta voiture est en panne ? Ce n'est pas un pervers au moins ?

-NON MAMAN, lui dis-je en criant légèrement qu'elle croit cela d'Edward. En regardant autour de moi je voyais des personnes qui me regardaient bizarrement, ok Swan pour la discrétion tu repasseras. Je…il doit être dans mes âges et s'il m'a accompagné c'est que j'étais tellement inquiète qu'il a sûrement pensé que je n'étais pas en état de prendre le volant.

-Hum…et il est beau ? Célibataire ?

-MAMAN ! Râlais-je un peu trop fort, ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver par moments.

-Quoi j'ai bien le droit de me renseigner non ? Ce n'est pas par ce que tu es une maman que tu ne dois pas voir d'homme. Et puis tu es jeune faut que tu t'amuses un peu.

-C'est un collègue maman, un collègue c'est tout ! Lui dis-je en roulant des yeux. Je vais devoir te laisser faut que j'appelle papa.

-Tu me tiens au courant pour la petite, et fais lui plein de bisous de ma part !

-Oui promis, bisous maman. Lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

J'appelais ensuite mon père, lui me posait bien moins de question que ma mère ce que je lui étais très reconnaissante. Lui aussi voulait venir, je lui disais de venir demain mais ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait voir sa petite fille, moi-même je devais mètre une tenue appropriée pour pouvoir voire ma fille.

Notre conversation était très courte, mon père était ainsi, même si je savais qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup et qu'il tenait beaucoup à sa petite fille, il n'était pas du genre à me questionner ou à rester une heure au téléphone.

Sur le chemin pour retourner à la chambre où était placée ma fille et d'autres enfants, je passais devant la salle d'attente et je fus surprise de voir qu'Edward était encore là, assis sur une chaise, la tête contre le mur et les yeux fermé.

Il avait attendu, moi qui pensais qu'il était parti depuis bien longtemps…mais il était resté. Il c'était même endormis, je devais peut-être le réveiller !

Je m'approchais doucement, et m'approchais de son visage pour pas le surprendre, sa se trouve il avait juste fermé les yeux. Mais son souffle était lent et régulier.

Je frôlais doucement sa joue de mes doigts, sa peau était douce et chaude. Un peu rappeuse à cause de sa barbe naissante mais agréable au toucher.

-Edward, lui chuchotais-je. Edward…Edward…

-Hum, doucement il ouvrait les yeux, je me reculais donc pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger.

Qu'est-ce…, oh Bella ta fille alors comment elle va ? Me demandait-il en se redressant sur sa chaise, je prenais place à côté de lui.

-Elle dort, je suis allé faire un tour…je ne pensais pas que tu étais resté…je serais venue plus tôt sinon…

-Ce n'est rien Bella, qu'est-ce que ta dit mon père ?

-Ton père ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Oui Docteur Cullen ! Me disait-il en souriant doucement comme si c'était évident.

-Oh ton…c'était ton père ? Lui demandais-je ayant comme une révélation.

-Oui…enfin non, c'est compliqué ! Mais dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

C'était bizarre comme réponse, pourquoi me disait-il que c'était son père puis juste après que ce ne l'était pas, pour ensuite me dire que c'était compliqué ! Je ne m'en formalisais pas après tout cela ne me regardait pas.

-Il pense que c'est une grippe, oh Edward je n'aurais jamais dû là mettre chez la nourrice, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas mais je…je…je voulais juste….

Et voilà c'était repartie pour les larmes, je n'aimais pas pleurer ainsi devant quelqu'un, me montrant faible. Mais là il s'agissait de ma fille, de mon bébé.

-Chut, chut Bella, me disait Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, elle va aller mieux maintenant.

-Mais j'aurais dû…je suis sa mère…j'aurais dû….

-Hey, elle va bien ok, me disait-il en prenant mes joues en coupe. Mon père est le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital, ta fille ira bien je te le promets, reprit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour me persuader qu'il avait raison.

Une fois calmer, Edward me proposait d'aller prendre l'air quelques minutes, j'acceptais. Nous nous promenions en silence dans le jardin de l'hôpital, c'était un petit jardin confectionné spécialement pour que les patients ou encore la famille des patients puisse évacuer un peu.

Heureusement qu'Edward était là, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'avait pas été à mes côtés.

Edward était resté toute la journée, il avait fait jouer sa relation avec son père pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre. Je pense qu'il serait encore resté si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'il rentre se reposer, il me fit promettre de le tenir au courant sur l'état de santé d'Abbygaëlle.


	10. Chapitre 10

Un nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours aussi plaisir et merci à ma correctrice.

Chapitre 10

Point de vue de Bella

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la fièvre d'Abby, nous étions toujours à l'hôpital mais vu qu'elle se rétablissait bien et que la fièvre était tombée nous pouvions rentrer chez nous. Vu que je refusais de quitter ma fille mon père m'avait ramené des affaires de rechange. C'est donc lui qui nous ramenait à la maison.

Le docteur Cullen avait été très gentil, me rassurant sur l'état de mon bébé. Il m'avait donné une ordonnance en cas de température et m'avait demandé de revenir si l'état d'Abby ne s'améliorait pas d'ici quelques jours. Malheureusement en cas de grippe, aucun traitement n'était donné, il fallait juste attendre.

Les prochains jours nous les passions tranquillement chez nous, je savais que le travail ne pouvait pas attendre et que je devrais laisser ma fille encore une fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas là ramener chez Madame Taurino, je n'avais plus confiance. Surtout que depuis qu'Abby allait chez elle, ma fille ne cessait de se réveiller la nuit.

Retour à la case départ, j'avais rapidement mis fin au contrat occasionnel et maintenant il fallait que je recommence à faire la course aux assistantes maternelles.

J'étais en train de changer la couche de ma fille, je prenais une nouvelle fois sa température. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital sa fièvre n'avait pas remontée. Je lui faisais un bisou et la rhabillais quand on frappait à la porte.

Je la posais dans son parc et allais ouvrir. J'étais surprise d'y voir Edward, charger de son ordinateur portable, d'un tas de dossier et d'une boîte à pizza à la main.

-Surprise, me dit-il une fois la porte ouverte.

-Edward ! Mais qu'est-ce que….

-Vu que tu ne peux pas venir travailler et que nous avons très peu de temps pour finir le boulot, j'ai pensé que le travail allait venir à toi. Me disait-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais j'ai Abby et…

-Elle nous tiendra compagnie…euh Bella ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas te parler mais ce n'est pas léger, me disait-il en me montrant ce qu'il portait.

-Oh oui bien sûr, excuse-moi, vas-y entre. Je me décalais pour le laissé passer, puis fermais la porte derrière lui.

Edward posait toutes ses affaires sur la table à manger, puis allait vers le parc où jouait Abbygaëlle.

-Coucou toi, alors tu vas mieux princesse ? Lui demandait-il en lui prenant sa petite main.

Ma fille lui répondait en gazouillant et en gesticulant ses bras vers lui, tapant en même temps dans son mobile.

Pendant qu'Edward continuait de parler avec Abbygaëlle, je faisais de la place sur la table du salon pour que l'on puisse travailler. Pas que c'était le bazar, j'étais assez ordonné rangeant bien mes affaires avant d'être débordé.

Mais vu que je n'étais pas revenue à la maison depuis qu'Abby avait était hospitalisé pour sa grippe, tout était rester comme c'était lors de notre départ précipité pour chez la nourrice.

Des papiers traînaient là, des devis pour être exact, même si Edward voulait absolument travailler avec ses entreprises habituelles, j'avais tenu à vérifier quelle entreprise nous conviendrait le mieux et surtout suivant le budget que m'avait imposé mon patron. Pour l'instant j'avais pu faire quelques comparatifs pas très glorieux, mais j'espérais en recevoir davantage bientôt pour pouvoir sélectionner les entreprises et commencer les travaux.

J'ouvrais doucement la boîte à pizza et fus surprise en voyant qu'il avait acheté une quatre fromages, je relevais la tête pour voir Edward un sourire timide passant sa main dans ses cheveux, une chose qu'il faisait souvent.

-J'espère que tu aimes le fromage ! Vu qu'on mange jamais ensemble je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais alors j'ai pris ma préférée. Mais si tu n'aimes pas je peux en commander une autre !

-Tu rigoles j'espère, je pourrais là manger tout entière toute seule tellement j'adore la pizza au quatre fromages ! Prend place à table, je vais mettre le couvert et après manger on pourra commencer à travailler.

Je sortais alors les assiettes couverts, verres, ainsi que du soda. A ma grande surprise Edward commençait à placer les couverts sur la table. Pendant qu'il préparait la table, je commençais à préparer le biberon d'Abbygaëlle.

Pendant que j'agitais le biberon pour dissoudre la poudre, je regardais Edward. Il regardait Abby, appuyé contre la table du salon, même si je n'étais pas toute proche, de là où j'étais je pouvais voir qu'il était préoccupé, le regard perdu sur ma fille. Edward avait l'air souvent absent, surtout en présence d'Abbygaëlle. Je me demandais bien pourquoi ? Il avait l'air anxieux, triste, à des milliers de kilomètres.

-Edward, lui dis-je doucement. Tu peux couper la pizza le temps que je donne le biberon à la petite ? Lui demandais-je doucement en prenant un bavoir et en allant chercher ma fille qui commençait à râler signe qu'elle avait faim.

-Heu…oui bien sûr, je…je vais faire ça, me dit-il sortant difficilement de ses pensées.

Je ne disais rien de plus, même si ces derniers temps…enfin depuis ce fameux café on c'était rapproché, je pense même que nous devenions un peu plus que de simples connaissances professionnelles.

Edward avait toujours une sorte de barrière autour de lui, je ne connaissais rien de sa vie, ni de sa famille, il n'en parlait jamais. On parlait beaucoup mais…pas vraiment de nos familles ni de nos vies respectives.

Je savais quelques petites choses sur lui, qu'il aimait la musique, le théâtre, la littérature, que son boulot le passionnait vraiment...Je savais également que son père était médecin à l'hôpital, que l'agent McCarthy était un ami d'enfance à lui, mais c'est tout.

Je ne connaissais rien d'autre sur Edward…si…maintenant je savais que sa pizza préférée était la pizza aux quatre fromages, cela ne serait pas difficile à oublier vu que c'était également une de mes préférées.

Je prenais ma fille contre moi et m'installais sur une chaise en bout de table pour lui donner son biberon. Edward coupait la pizza, il y en avait largement assez vu qu'il avait pris une grande pizza. Je lui demandais de faire le service vu que j'avais les mains prises.

Ma fille tétait vite trop vite, si vite qu'avec ses problèmes de régurgitation j'étais obligée de baisser la vitesse en mettant sur 1 par moments.

Edward voulue m'attendre pour manger alors je prenais un petit bout de pizza entre mes doigts tout en tenant le biberon de l'autre et amenais un bout de pizza à ma bouche. Edward me regardait rigolant de ma technique.

-En vivant seule avec un bébé on gère du mieux que l'on peut même si c'est loin d'être…sexy ! Lui dis-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil en souriant.

-Je n'ai rien dit, me disait-il en rigolant en commençant lui aussi à manger.

-Donc, lui dis-je après un moment de silence. Tu t'appelles Edward Cullen ? Edward opinait en prenant une gorger de son soda, vu qu'il ne disait rien je repris. J'avais pensé…enfin je croyais que c'était Masen ?

Sur sa carte y avait écrit Masen & co, j'avais donc supposé que son nom été Masen ! Enfin… pour moi ça tombait sous le sens.

-Mon nom entier est Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, me disait-il en soufflant jouant avec sa fourchette sur la table.

Je voyais bien que cette discussion ne l'enchantait pas, il avait ce regard triste et fermer qu'il portait quasiment tout le temps depuis que je le connaissais. Je dis bien quasiment car par moments, il me semblait voir une autre personne en Edward, cette personne qui nous avait sauvé de James le fameux jour de notre rencontre.

Cette personne qu'il disait être uniquement en ma présence. Edward avait l'air d'avoir pas mal de souffrance en lui, il gardait tout pour lui. On ne se connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps mais je cernais assez bien les gens généralement, et je voyais en Edward deux personnalités différentes. Un Edward froid distant, ne laissant personne l'atteindre, puis l'Edward souriant, passionner, gentil, intelligent.

Au début quand il m'avait dit être différent quand il était avec moi, je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Mais à présent à force de le fréquenter, je pouvais voir qu'il m'avait dit la vérité. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était différent avec moi, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait dû lui faire horriblement mal pour qu'il devienne si dur envers lui-même.

-Tu veut de la glace ? Lui demandais-je en me levant déposant Abbygaëlle dans son transat près de la table. Je dois avoir de la glace à la vanille dans mon congélateur pour faire couler la pizza. Vu qu'il ne disait rien je revenais à la table à ses côtés posant ma main sur son épaule. Edward ?

-Hum ? Me demandait-il en sursautant légèrement levant les yeux vers moi.

-Je te demandais si tu voulais un peu de glace à la vanille…

-Oh oui bien sur Bella, je vais t'aider attend.

Edward m'aidait à débarrasser puis m'accompagnait donc dans la cuisine et nous préparions ensemble deux bols de glace avec de la chantilly, mon gros péché mignon, ainsi qu'une bonne cuillère de Nutella. Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi, je tournais la tête vers lui tout en léchant mes doigts tachés de chocolat.

-Quoi ? lui demandais-je en le voyant me fixer.

-Tu…tu vas manger tout ça ? Me demandait-il en désignant le bol que je m'étais fait. J'avais un peu exagéré sur la chantilly j'avoue, mais bon durant ma grossesse cela avait été bien pire.

-Bien sur pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Hey bien c'est…heu…

-Si tu veux je te fais le même…lui proposais-je.

-Non merci, je tiens à ma ligne moi ! Me disait-il en faisant un sourire en coin.

-Comme si tu en avais besoin, lui dis-je en partant sur le canapé pour manger ma glace suivit d'Edward.

Tout en mangeant ma glace je fermais les yeux, profitant du goût merveilleux de mon mélange vanille chocolat chantilly. C'était tout simplement divin, tout en mangeant je regardais les devis qu'Edward avait ramenés avec lui.

Ce n'était pas terrible, les seules entreprises qui avait l'air bien et dans nos prix était les entreprises qu'Edward m'avait proposées. Nous nous mettions à travailler durant la sieste d'Abbygaëlle, malheureusement comme à son habitude elle se réveillait plusieurs fois durant ses siestes et se rendormait sur moi.

Donc pour travailler ce n'était pas terrible, une fois rendormi je la posais délicatement dans son parc entourer par un cousin d'allaitement. Il n'y avait que comme ça que j'arrivais à ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

Abby avait un besoin de se sentir entourer, sécuriser, voilà pourquoi sentir quelque chose tout autour d'elle lui permettait une bonne sieste. J'avais testé tellement de techniques différentes puis j'avais fini par regarder sur internet pour trouver la chose qui marchait à tous les coups.

-Désolé, dis-je à Edward en revenant vers lui en chuchotant alors qu'il tapait sur son ordinateur.

-Elle fait ça à chaque fois ? Me demandait Edward en regardant ma fille dormir paisiblement.

-Avant non, mais depuis…depuis quelques semaines les nuits et les siestes sont durs ! Lui dis-je en soufflant tout en reprenant ma place.

-Tu penses que c'est normal ?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est depuis qu'elle va chez la nourrice ! Elle doit penser que je l'abandonne…j'aimerais tant la garder avec moi mais c'est impossible. Si je veux lui offrir un bon avenir…cette opportunité de gérante que m'offre monsieur Dax, je ne peux pas la laisser passer. C'est une chance pour moi…il faut que je donne tout mais…je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi dur avec un bébé.

-Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais…tu n'es pas obligé de gérer ça toute seule tu sais. Cette petite à un père et cet homme doit assumer sa part de responsabilité.

Je regardais Edward prenant sur moi pour ne pas lui dire la vérité sur le père d'Abbygaëlle, il ne comprendrait pas si je lui racontais tout. Quand les gens savaient ils me jugeaient, j'étais déjà assez mal moi-même me disant que ma fille ne rencontrerait jamais son père, alors pas besoins d'une autre personne qui m'insulte ou me rabaisse encore une fois.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Edward, son père ignore même son existence. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le contacter ! Dis-je en me concentrant sur les feuilles devant moi.

-Tu vas remettre la petite chez la nourrice ? Me demandait-il, insistant pas ce qui m'avait étonné, je levée ma tête pour le regardé il avait un regard compatissant.

-Non, c'est hors de question, elle a fait une erreur en me disant pas qu'Abby avait de la fièvre ! J'ai plus confiance, j'ai déjà envoyé un courrier à la directrice de la PMI, j'attends sa réponse.

-Comment tu vas faire alors pour les rendez-vous avec les professionnels ?

-Mon père m'a dit qu'il la garderait s'il s'agissait seulement de quelques heures, du moins le temps que je trouve une autre personne pour la garder.

Edward ne disait rien de plus, nous nous remettions au travail pour finir au plus vite, du moins jusqu'à ce que Abbygaëlle se réveille.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonsoir à tous voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci à ma super correctrice. Merci aux personnes qui poste leurs avis ça me fait énormément plaisir même s'il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

Marie j'espère que tu lies toujours ma fic et qu'elle te plais toujours autant.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 11

Point de vue d'Edward

Enfin, les heures de travail commençaient à payer, les travaux allaient commencer dans quelques jours. Bella et moi nous voyons presque tous les jours cette semaine, nous avons été voir les entreprises de rénovation avec lesquelles j'étais habitué à travailler.

Pour la décoration j'aurais aimé demander à ma mère mais vue qu'il y avait Bella, je ne voulais en rien qu'ils la connaissent. Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment professionnel, mais j'avais peur que ma famille…mes amis sachent, découvrent mon lien d'amitiés avec elle.

Déjà qu'Esmée n'avait pas cru un mot de ce que je lui avais raconté quand elle m'avait croisé à l'hôpital, j'avais était obligé de lui dire la vérité, du moins en partie. Je lui avais simplement dit que j'avais accompagné une connaissance à l'hôpital en urgence. Bien sûr elle ma posée une multitude de question et j'avais répondu en étant bref. Depuis elle ne cessait de me demander comment allait cette connaissance et gardait un œil constant sur moi.

J'adorais Esmée, mais parfois elle devenait vraiment trop protectrice envers moi. Peut-être même plus qu'avec Alice, sa propre fille, qui avait de nombreux rendez-vous avec Jasper.

Une chose de positif depuis que Jazz avait quitté Maria c'était qu'Alice ne me piégeait plus avec ses faux plans, ces rendez-vous à quatre ne m'intéressaient pas du tout.

J'étais devant chez Bella avec un chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un café à emporter, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'étais là devant sa porte, moi-même je l'ignorais.

Au départ j'avais eu juste envie de sortir boire un café, puis…j'avais pensé à Bella et à quel point j'adorais être en sa compagnie, elle était…rafraîchissante. Cette fille était quasiment tout le temps joyeuse, sa façon d'être…si naturelle, si différente de toutes les autres filles.

Bella se maquillait que très peu, n'avait pas l'allure d'une fille m'étant en valeur ses formes, ses atouts. Pas qu'elle n'était pas belle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de tous ses déguisements, elle était belle naturellement, sans artifices.

Chaque fois que l'on avait mangé ensemble elle n'avait pas mangé comme les femmes le faisaient généralement, faisant attention à sa ligne, elle croquait la vie à pleine dent. Cette fille était comme un glaçon en pleine canicule.

Je me décidais enfin à frapper à sa porte ne voulant pas sonner pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Bella m'ouvrit surprise, elle était habillée d'une robe de chambre violette dévoilant ses jambes fines, avec une pince remontant ses cheveux tel un chignon fait à la va vite.

-Edward, dit-elle en resserrant son peignoir contre elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je passais dans le coin et …je t'ai apporté le petit déjeuner, lui dis-je en lui montrant les boissons ainsi que les croissants dans mon autre main.

-Oh…euh, c'est gentil mais je…je n'ai pas vraiment le temps !

Quel idiot j'avais été, elle était occupée. J'aurais dû l'appeler avant de débarquer sans prévenir ainsi.

-J'aurais dû t'appeler je sais mais…, lui dis-je déçu et gêner de venir à l'improviste.

-Ce n'est pas grave, entre, maintenant que tu es là on ne va pas laisser ses trésors se perdre ! Me disait-elle en me laissant entrer.

J'entrais et voyais Abbygaëlle jouant dans son parc déjà habillé d'une belle robe rose foncé à manches longues. J'allais là voir et lui dis bonjour en lui faisant un bisou sur sa petite main potelée, un bonjour qu'elle me rendit par des gazouillements.

Je me retournais vers Bella qui prenait du linge sur l'étendoir.

-Edward, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse surveiller ma fille pendant que je me douche ? Ne t'inquiète pas elle joue donc elle ne pleura pas.

-D'accord, lui dis-je simplement.

Bella me remerciait en filant tel un éclair dans la salle de bain, je me retournais vers Abbygaëlle et allais m'asseoir près du parc pour la surveiller. Elle était si belle avec ses petits collants et sa robe rose, ses yeux tournaient plus au vert qu'au bleu gris à présent, quant à ses cheveux ils avaient foncé un peu plus mais restait encore bien clair.

Elle tournait sa tête vers moi et me fit un gros sourire en babillant comme si elle me parlait, puis tournait la tête de l'autre côté, pour revenir vers moi en agitant les bras. Ce que je redoutais arriva, la petite commençait à grogner, grimacer, de peur qu'elle pleure je faisais bouger ses mobiles mais rien n'y faisait.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je la prendre dans mes bras ? Comment faire sans la briser ? Je ne savais pas m'occuper d'un bébé moi !

Sans y réfléchir et ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer, je me levais et enlevais le mobile pour prendre la petite sans lui faire de mal. Je posais une main sous sa nuque et l'autre main glissé sous ses fesses comme j'avais vu faire Bella à plusieurs reprises pour prendre la petite contre moi, la blottissant contre mon torse. J'étais un peu gauche mais au final j'avais réussi à la calmer en la berçant son dos sur mon avant-bras. Je la berçais doucement tout en touchant sa main pour qu'elle attrape mon doigt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, ta maman va revenir, elle est juste partie prendre sa douche. Tu sais quand maman te prend ton bain pour que tu sois toute propre et toute belle et bien pour maman c'est pareil, lui expliquais-je en posant mon pouce sur sa main qu'elle serait très fort tout en me regardant attentivement.

Abbygaëlle me regardait comme si ce que je lui disais avait une grande importance, avec ses beaux yeux verts gris. Je m'amusais avec elle quand j'entendis Bella venir prêt de nous.

-Elle a l'air de t'avoir adopté, me disait Bella en me souriant.

-Elle pleurait alors j'ai…, dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Tu as bien fait Edward ! Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle, ce matin j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, dit-elle en souriant à sa fille.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-Hey bien déjà cette nuit a été très dure pour toutes les deux, puis j'ai loupé mon réveil. C'est les pleurs d'Abby qui m'ont réveillé, d'habitude je me lève plus tôt pour pouvoir me doucher avant son réveil ! Surtout que ce matin c'est papy qui va te garder ma chérie, lui dit-elle en souriant à sa fille. J'ai un rendez-vous ce matin avec plusieurs fournisseurs, reprit-elle comme si elle avait besoin de me donner une explication.

-Oh, et bien si on déjeunait, comme ça tu pourras partir en pleines formes. En parlant de boulot, tout est en place, dans une semaine max les travaux pourront commencer !

-Mais c'est super ça, j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir commencer à aménager la boutique ! Disait-elle surexcité en allant dans la cuisine.

Euh…j'étais censé faire quoi moi avec la petite toujours dans mes bras ? Pas que je m'en plaigne hein, Abbygaëlle était vraiment adorable mais…

-Tu peux poser Abby dans son transat si tu veux comme ça elle sera avec nous, me disait Bella me rassurant un peu.

J'allais vers le di transat et posais délicatement la petite dedans. Je savais très bien qu'à cet âge leur tête était fragile, je passais ses petits bras dans les lanières pour l'attaché, puis descendais son mobile à sa hauteur pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper et jouer avec.

-Tu sais ça va mettre encore un peu de temps Bella, compte un voir deux mois avant d'ouvrir la boutique. Lui dis-je en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de la petite.

-Je sais, ça me laisse le temps de trouver une nouvelle nourrice même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Disait-elle en ramenant le café réchauffé ainsi que les croissants.

-Ta vraiment personne en vue ? Lui demandais-je en prenant une gorger de mon café alors qu'elle prenait place face à moi, de l'autre côté du transat.

-Non, mais je ne désespère pas. Tu sais que j'ai la directrice de la Pmi qui m'a appelé, Madame Taurino a fait une erreur d'après elle. Normalement elle devait m'appeler en voyant qu'Abby avait de la température, et seulement si je ne pouvais pas me libérer dans l'immédiat seulement là, elle aurait pu donner le doliprane, pas avant. Je crois qu'elle va être inspectée.

-Ah oui quand même, et la directrice va t'aider pour trouver une autre assistante maternelle ? Lui demandais-je.

-Pour l'instant aucune n'est disponible d'après elle. Soit je la remets chez Madame Taurino tout en prenant le risque que son agrément soit retiré soit je trouve une autre solution de garde. Du moins pour l'instant ! Mais vu que je ne commence pas tout de suite mon père va continuer à la garder.

Je buvais mon café tout en l'écoutant, mangeant aussi mon croissant. J'aurais peut-être une solution pour elle mais…cela ne durait sûrement pas et puis ça m'obligerait à faire rentrer Bella dans mon cercle d'amis.

Pas que j'avais honte d'elle, bien au contraire. Mais je voulais encore garder son amitié pour moi seul, ne pas la partager avec mes amis, et surtout j'avais peur qu'elle apprenne mes…diverses activités du soir. Surtout par mon ami Emmett, il n'avait certainement pas la langue dans sa poche, si quelqu'un devait lâcher la bombe, j'étais sûr que ce serait lui.

J'avais peur de la dégoûter, pour certaines personnes, avoir des relations d'une nuit avec des filles différentes chaque soir était dégoûtant. Ou alors ces personnes nous traitaient de profiteurs, de salops. Mais moi j'ai toujours respecté les femmes avec qui je couchais, elles voulaient la même chose que moi, j'étais bien clair à ce sujet, juste une nuit rien d'autre.

Je regardais Bella jouant avec sa fille qui lui faisait de petit sourire, elle était trop mignonne cette petite. On pourrait croire que quelqu'un qui sourit sans avoir de dents c'est juste horrible, mais non ce petit être qui n'avait que quelques mois de vie était encore plus jolie quand elle souriait. Je remarquais qu'elle avait bien un air de ressemblance avec Bella, elles avaient le même sourire.

J'avais toujours trouvé ça idiot avant de dire qu'un bébé ressemblait au papa ou à la maman, un bébé ressemble à un bébé point. Mais avec Abbygaëlle c'était différent, elle ressemblait vraiment à sa maman à part pour ses cheveux et ses yeux, qui devaient sûrement venir de son père.

-Bella, lui dis-je pour capter son attention. Abbygaëlle te ressemble beaucoup !

Bella me souriait comme si je venais de faire une révélation importante.

-Tu crois ? Depuis sa naissance j'essaye de voir si elle a une quel compte ressemble avec moi mais…je crois qu'elle a plus de son père que de moi !

-Il était comment son père ? Lui demandais-je curieux dans savoir plus, même si je savais que c'était un sujet épineux pour elle. Mais Bella se fermait comme une huître à ma question.

-Oh mince ta vue l'heure, faut que je me dépêche d'amener Abbygaëlle chez mon père, sinon je vais finir par être en retard. Me dit-elle en commençant à se lever.

Je lui proposais de débarrasser pendant qu'elle habillait la petite. Elle enfilait son manteau et sortait dehors avec le cosy en main, je l'aidais étant donné qu'elle devait verrouiller la porte et que moi j'avais les mains vides.

Je posais le cosy dans la voiture laissant Bella l'attacher.

Bella me faisait un bisou sur la joue rapide ce qui me surpris et nous partions chacun de notre côté. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle c'était tendue de la sorte quand j'avais parlé du père d'Abbygaëlle, tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de sa fille.

Je ne comprenais pas Bella, pourquoi ne pas dire à cet homme qu'il avait un enfant ? Pourquoi lui cacher sa paternité ? Surtout qu'il pourrait l'aider, elle m'avait dit ne pas pouvoir le contacter mais il suffisait seulement d'avoir son nom pour pouvoir le retrouver.

Personnellement cela me tuait de ne pas pouvoir savoir si j'avais un enfant. Chaque jour j'y pensais, chaque jour de ma vie depuis plus d'un an je pensais à cette chance aussi infime soit-elle, que le don de sperme est marché et que sur cette terre, vivait un enfant, mon enfant.

Je ruminais, et personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais, personne à qui je pouvais me confier. Emmett lui savait, c'était bien le seul, mais lui avait son fils avec lui tous les jours. Pas que je voulais un enfant dans l'immédiat mais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être qu'un enfant de moi était né sans que je le sache. J'avais toujours cette sensation d'avoir été violé, volé, je haïssais Tanya pour ça, elle avait détruit ma vie.

Je rentrais chez Carlisle et Esmée avec une envie de jouer du piano, personne n'était dans la maison, tant mieux. Ne jouant plus depuis un moment, depuis la mort de mes parents je ne voulais pas avoir à m'expliquer.

Esmée avait bien essayé de me faire reprendre la musique me disant que ma mère aurait aimé que je continue, mais sans elle je ne pouvais pas jouer. C'était un peu ma muse, je me rappelais encore son sourire quand je jouais près d'elle, son visage s'illuminait quand elle me voyait jouer son morceau préférer.

M'installant au piano, celui que mes parents m'avaient offert pour mes 14 ans. Esmée et Carlisle l'avaient installé dans le salon pensant que j'y rejouerais un jour, mais à leurs grands désespoirs jamais je n'y avais retouché.

Je laissais mes mains effleurer les touches en fermant les yeux, c'était comme un retour en arrière, derrière mes paupières closes je pouvais encore voir le visage de ma mère. Doucement j'appuyais sur les touches du piano ce qui fit sortir le son merveilleux d'un de mes morceaux préférer, Clair de Lune de Debussy. Gardant les yeux fermés je me laissais envahir par la musique, je connaissais par cœur la partition.

Cela me fit un bien fou, pourquoi avoir eu envie de rejouer des années plus tard je l'ignorais. Moi qui pensais que j'étais rouillé mais non, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais arrêté. Ne voulant pas être surpris j'arrêtais au bout de trois morceaux.

Et heureusement car quelques minutes après je vis Esmée ainsi qu'Alice entrer dans le salon, j'avais eu peur qu'elle m'est entendue jouée mais elles ne disaient rien, se contentent de me saluer et de ranger les courses.

-Edward tu fais quoi ce soir ? Me demandait Alice en sautillant presque alors que je rangeais les contrats dans mon sac pour les amener à Bella qui devait les signer le plus vite possible.

-Moi ? Euh…rien je crois pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je.

D'habitude, enfin depuis que Jasper était célibataire elle ne m'obligeait plus à venir à ses rendez-vous à quatre et j'en étais bien content. Mais vu son regard et ses sautillements répétitif elle préparait un mauvais coup.

-Rose et Emmett désespère de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles, alors ils nous ont invité à venir manger ce soir chez eux.

-Emmett ne m'a pas appelé, lui dis-je surpris, que mon ami avait besoin de passé par ma sœur pour que l'on se fasse une soirée.

-Tu as raté quelques un de ses appels et n'as même pas pris le temps de le rappeler !

-Oh, tu sais avec le projet de la nouvelle boutique…

-Non non Edward, pas d'excuse ! Disait Alice en bougeant son petit doigt devant moi. Tu ne bosses pas 24h sur 24 non plus, tu vas pas me dire que ce matin tu étais à un rendez-vous professionnel vu à l'heure que tu es rentré !

Bon là elle n'avait pas tort ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous professionnel. Juste une visite amicale ! Ne pouvais-je pas aller voir une amie ?

-Je…je suis allé voir quelqu'un c'est tout, lui dis-je sur la défensive.

-Qui ? Me demandait-elle suspicieuse, restant planté devant moi comme si elle allait lire la réponse sur mon visage.

-Hey je n'ai pas à me justifier, lui dis-je en râlant fermant mon sac pressé de quitter le salon.

-Moi aussi ça m'intéresse, disait à son tour Esmée.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait que je me justifie sur toutes les personnes que je vois, dis-je énervé qu'elles se mêlent de ma vie ainsi. Je vais dans ma chambre, repris-je avant de presque courir jusqu'à celle-ci.

Mais de quoi se mêlaient-elles encore, j'avais vraiment plus de vie privée. Esmée encore ça passait mais si Alice s'y mettait aussi ça n'allait pas le faire. Je pouvais gérer Esmée mais sa fille, pire que le diable en lui-même, Satan ne ferait pas le poids face à Alice Cullen. J'en ai connu des filles, mais, des comme elle jamais !

Je passais ma journée dans ma chambre à geeker, ou travailler sur l'organisation de la boutique, vue que Bella avait sélectionné le mobilier je pouvais à présent commencer à planifier l'emplacement des meubles. Vers 15h30 j'appelais Bella pour lui parler des contrats, elle décrochait à la première sonnerie.

-Oui, disait-elle d'un ton assez brusque.

-Bella c'est Edward, je tombe mal ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait répondu de cette façon.

-Aux Edward c'est toi désolé de t'avoir répondu ainsi je…j'ai quelques soucis et…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

-Rien je…je vais me débrouiller, me disait-elle en soufflant dans le téléphone, je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas bien.

-Dit moi Bella, Abbygaëlle va bien ?

-Oui c'est juste qu'un fournisseur que je devais voir en début d'après-midi était absent alors que moi j'étais sur place. Et là tu vois il m'appelle pour que je revienne, il a un de ces culots celui-là. Me disait-elle encore énervée.

-Ce n'est pas pro ça ! Ça ne promet rien de bon pour la suite, peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu en cherches un autre Bella.

-Le truc c'est que je ne peux pas, c'est un des principaux fournisseurs de la chaîne du magasin. Il m'a donné un autre rendez-vous mais mon père n'est pas disponible. Il doit aller à l'hôpital pour un contrôle des yeux.

-Oh et il ne peut pas l'amener avec lui ?

-Non, c'est moi qui ne veux pas, les hôpitaux sont des nids à microbes, comme chez les médecins. Et moi je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi, ce n'est pas un lieu pour elle, et ce n'est sûrement pas professionnel non plus.

-Annule le rendez-vous et repousse-le ! Lui proposais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait avant.

-Là non plus je ne peux pas, le gérant n'a pas de place avant deux semaines ! Mon Dieu comment je vais faire ?

-Ta rendez-vous à quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je en me frottant les yeux essayant de trouver une solution pour l'aider.

-17h00, si j'annule… je ne sais même pas si on pourra continuer à travailler avec eux. C'est une catastrophe !

-Je…je peux te la garder moi ! Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

-Toi ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-Oui…enfin, c'est juste quelques heures donc…enfin je…, dis-je mal à l'aise.

-Tu t'es déjà occupé d'un bébé ?

-Je suis souvent chez Emmett qui a un petit garçon.

-Tu…tu es sûr que ça ne te dérangerait pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, par contre chez toi par ce que je n'ai rien moi pour les bébés chez moi !

-Oui sa tombe sous le sens, mais tu es sur hein ?

-Si je te le propose Bella.

-Ok, tu peux venir vers 16h00 pour que je t'explique où sont les choses et que je puisse être au rendez-vous à l'heure.

-Oui bien sûr, je t'apporte en même temps les papiers à signer pour pouvoir commencer les travaux !

-Ok je t'attends, me disait-elle d'une voix plus calme que tout a l'heure. Oh Edward, merci, vraiment tu me sauves la vie.

-Pas de soucis Bella, à tout à l'heure, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Moi m'occupé d'un bébé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris encore, je ne savais pas m'occuper d'un bébé, surtout si petit ! J'avais tellement eu envie de l'aider que c'était sorti tout seul, cela ne me ressemblait pas de proposer de garder un bébé, déjà que je gardais pas Kellan, le fils de mon meilleur pote qui pourtant était bien plus grand. Alors un bébé de même pas trois mois.

J'étais devenu fou, y avait que ça, oui Edward Masen Cullen avait dû perdre la raison. Le Edward tombeur de ses dames ne s'occupait pas des bébés, alors pourquoi je m'étais proposé ainsi ? Après tout cela ne devait pas être bien difficile, Emmett y arrivait bien lui, j'étais un homme certes, mais je n'étais pas idiot.


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjours à tous pardons d'avoir trainé pour posté la suite ! Je vous promets de mettre la suite très bientôt ! Merci à ma correctrise pour avoir corriger mon chapitre. Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui on poster un avis sur ma fic sa me touche énormément.

Chapitre 12

Point de vue d'Edward

Restant dans ma voiture, j'hésitais encore à descendre pour aller chez Bella. Je m'étais garé un peu avant ne sachant pas ce qui m'avait pris de me proposer pour garder Abbygaëlle. Je voulais l'aider certes mais de là à me proposer !

J'avais longuement regardé mon téléphone prêt à annuler mais Bella aurait été déçu et moi je ne voulais pas la décevoir, j'étais son ami et un ami ferait cela pour elle. Alors j'étais descendu au salon n'oubliant pas les contrats dans mon sac pour les amener avec moi, ça me donnait aussi une excuse auprès des femmes Cullen pour sortir. Pas que j'en avais vraiment besoin, après tout je suis adulte et n'ai pas à me justifier sur ce que je fais et avec qui !

Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et sortais de ma voiture en vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée. Sans me précipiter je me dirigeais vers son appartement avec un nœud dans l'estomac. Je frappais à sa porte ne voulant surtout pas réveiller la petite. Bella m'ouvrait en me faisant un incroyable sourire, comme si je lui sauvait la vie.

-Merci Edward, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'enlèves une épine du pied, me disait-elle en me faisant rentrer. Je t'ai tout préparé, Abbygaëlle dort, elle devrait se réveiller entre 16h45 et 17h00, elle est réglée comme une horloge. Faudra lui donner son biberon à son réveil, là tu as la poudre, je t'ai mis la dose pour un biberon dans le doseur qui est là, l'eau est déjà dans le biberon. Le bavoir est ici, ah oui change sa couche avant de la nourrir si tu le fais après elle régurgite, surtout ne l'allonge pas avant 20 minutes après le bib.

-Hey respire Bella, lui dis-je amusé. Je crois qu'elle était encore plus stressée que moi ! Ne t'inquiète pas si j'ai le moindre problème je t'appellerais où demanderait de l'aide à Emmett.

-Tu as raison, puis ce n'est pas la première fois pour toi donc ça devrait me rassurer. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre la poussette dans l'entrer et aller faire une balade au parc, Abby adore les balades en poussette, mais couvre là bien le plaid est dans la poussette et sa combi aussi.

-Bien chef, lui dis-je en rigolant de son flot de paroles. Même si elles ne se connaissaient pas, Bella ressemblait beaucoup à ma meilleure amie à cet instant.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Me demandait-elle inquiète en fronçant des sourcils.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Là rassurais-je.

-Bien, je dois filer sinon je vais finir par être en retard ! Merci encore, me dit-elle en plaquant un bisou sur ma joue avant de partir me laissant un double des clés. Elle se retournait une fois vers moi, puis montait dans sa voiture et filait.

Et voilà, j'étais seul dans l'appartement de Bella avec un bébé qui dormait paisiblement. J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'elle dorme jusqu'à ce que sa mère revienne mais je n'étais pas dupe, un bébé rate rarement l'heure du repas.

En attendant je m'occupais regardant les photos sur le mur de Bella, faisant le tour de l'appartement voir s'il y avait d'autres photos qui pourraient peut-être me donner un indice sur le père de cette petite. Je sais ce n'était pas mes affaires mais j'avais envie d'aider Bella, cette petite avait besoin de son père, tous les enfants ont besoin de leur père.

Ne trouvant aucune photo d'homme aux yeux de la petite je retournais au salon pour regarder la télé, il y avait une émission qui normalement ne m'aurait pas intéressé mais vue la situation ne me ferait pas de mal. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans le contexte, mais ça m'aiderait peut-être un peu ! Le titre était « maman à 16 ans », les adolescentes apprenaient à s'occuper d'un bébé, le changer, lui donner son bain, le nourrir grâce à des poupons. Je regardais intensément notant toutes les étapes sur une feuille vierge qui était dans mon sac.

Comme prévu j'entendais la petite pleurée à 16h54, Bella avait raison cette petite avait une horloge dans le corps pour se réveiller toujours à la même heure.

Sachant que je devais changer sa couche et en faisant comme ils disaient dans l'émission, je me lavais les mains avant d'aller chercher Abbygaëlle. Une fois fait et sans oublier ma feuille, j'allais ouvrir la porte d'où venaient les pleurs. Dès quelle me vis elle s'arrêtait automatiquement de pleurer, sacrée chipie.

-Coucou Princesse, lui dis-je en m'approchant de son lit. Tu me reconnais c'est Edward, maman à dû d'absenter et c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, lui dis-je comme si elle allait me comprendre.

Je regardais sa tenue, elle était dans une sorte de poche en tissu sans manche, bizarre ce truc. Je défaisais les pressions et ouvrais ce truc à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair sur le côté. Ensuite je glissais une main au niveau de sa nuque et l'autre sous ses fesses pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Ouf, je la calais contre moi maladroitement.

-Bon et maintenant ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle me regardait me faisant de gros yeux. Bien maman a dit de te changer la couche, tu sais faire toi ? Si tu me dis comment faire ça serait bien, allé courage Cullen tu peux le faire, repris-je à voix haute.

Je posais la petite sur le matelas à langer, sur ce coup-là Bella était un ange, tout était déjà prêt. Une couche de sortie avec du coton et je regardais la bouteille…du liniment. Bella avait mis un post-it dessus où il y avait écrit « avec coton pour changement de couche ». Je donnais un petit hochet à la puce histoire de l'occuper, malin le Edward ha ha ! Alors la puce avait une robe en jeans avec des collants rose clair, ça devrait être plus facile je suppose, suffisait simplement de lui enlever les collants et le tour était joué.

Je commençais donc à prendre le bord des collants et le faire glisser sur les jambes de la petite jusqu'à les enlever totalement. Ah…un autre truc à enlever, bon sa avait l'air d'être simple il y avait des pressions, je les défaisais en jetant des coups d'œil au bébé qui essayait de secouer légèrement le hochet mais elle le tenait pas longtemps, il tombât du coût elle jouait avec ses poings sur sa bouche, les suçotant.

-Ok Mademoiselle, lui dis-je en voyant la couche bien gonflé signe sûrement qu'elle était pleine. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans !

Je relevais un peu la robe et ce qui me semblait être un body pour atteindre la couche. J'ouvrais tout doucement celle-ci espérant ne pas avoir de surprise. Ouf, pas de caca puant, merci Abbygaëlle ! je regardais ma feuille où étaient mes notes.

-Ok, donc ont fait glisser la couche sous les fesses, je soulevais légèrement les fesses d'Abbygaëlle pour lui glisser sous les fesses comme dans l'émission. Prendre un coton avec…ah oui maman à noté avec le liniment, bien sûr on garde toujours une main sur le bébé pour pas que tu t'échappes, dis-je à Abby qui me regardais tout en tétant son poing. Elle était vraiment craquante cette petite !

Prenant le coton je mettais un peu de liniment dessus, dans l'émission ils disaient qu'il fallait aller du pubis aux fesses, toujours dans ce sens. Je faisais donc comme j'avais vu dans l'émission, une fois terminé je posais le tout sur la couche sale et prenais une propre que Bella m'avait préparée.

Je tournais la couche dans tous les sens mais impossible de savoir comment cette chose se mettait. Bon Edward c'est qu'une couche, y avait un dessin sur une face et pas l'autre, je soulevais légèrement les fesses d'Abbygaëlle pour y glisser la couche, logiquement les scratches vont derrière vu qu'il se colle sur le devant. Je reposais le devant de la couche sur sa…partie intime et prenais les parties à coller sur la couche, nickel.

-Bon bas ce n'était pas si compliqué, dis-je à voix haute devant la petite qui me souriait.

Je repositionnais l'habit avec les pressions puis prenais les collants, ne sachant pas où était le devant de l'endroit. Les tendant devant moi je regardais les positions des pieds, ok ça doit être dans ce sens. Il me fallait au moins cinq minutes pour mettre c'est fichu collant !

Dans l'émission ils disaient de nettoyer les yeux avec du coton et du sérum physiologique après le réveil. Je faisais comme ils l'avaient montré sous l'énervement d'Abbygaëlle, ne voulant pas la faire pleurer j'insistais pas.

-Voilà petite Princesse, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras tout en faisant attention à sa tête.

Je mettais la couche ainsi que les cotons usagés dans une poubelle bizarre à côté du meuble pour changer la petite. Et allait poser Abbygaëlle dans son parc pour préparer son biberon, heureusement pour moi que j'avais regardé l'émission et que j'avais pris des notes.

J'allais tout d'abord me laver les mains puis prenait le biberon, le passant dans le chauffe biberon, un autre post-it se trouvait sur celui-ci indiquant le temps de chauffe. Une fois l'eau chaude je devisais l'embout pour y mettre la poudre, puis refermais. Comme dans l'émission je faisais rouler le biberon dans mes mains pour dissoudre la poudre sans faire de grumeau. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Abbygaëlle se mit à pleurer, je secouais le biberon devant elle pour lui montrer que j'étais en pleine préparation, elle le suivait des yeux en gémissant, grimaçant et en gesticulant.

Une fois le bavoir mit je la reprenais pour lui donner le biberon, je m'installais sur le canapé pour avoir un bon appui. C'est que j'en avais appris des choses en regardant une émission ! Me rappelant que Bella m'avait dit une fois qu'Abby mangeait trop vite et que du coup elle était obligée de mettre sur la plus petite vitesse, je regardais la tétine et voyait le chiffre deux.

-Bon Princesse je compte sur toi pour y aller mollo, lui dis-je en lui mettant le biberon dans la bouche.

Cette petite était affamée, une fois la tétine dans le bec, elle tétait sans s'arrêter me regardant de ses beaux yeux verts gris. C'était impressionnant comment elle me regardait, ses petits yeux me fixaient comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante pour elle.

-Tu avais faim dit donc, lui dis-je alors que je la voyais ralentir ses tétés. Tu vas être sage avec Edward hein, car tu sais moi je n'y connaîs rien en bébé. Mais ta maman avait besoin d'aide, j'allais tout de même pas la laisser tomber ! Lui dis-je alors que je voyais de petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres toujours la tétine au bec.

Quand elle eut fini son biberon, je la mettais sur mon épaule une main soutenant ses fesses et une lui tapotant légèrement le dos pour son rot.

-Hey, lui dis-je en entendant son rot en mettant devant moi pour la regarder. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais un si gros rot, en plus ce n'est pas joli pour une jeune fille de faire un tel rot. Tu pourrais dire pardon quand même, repris-je en la voyant sourire, me faisant rire par la même occasion.

Comme Bella me l'avait dit je m'étais Abby dans son transat pendant vingt bonnes minutes, le temps pour moi de préparer les affaires pour sortir, et laver le biberon ainsi que les affaires que j'avais salies. Enfin quand je dis préparer les affaires c'était seulement mettre le sac de la petite sur la poussette et mettre la combi sur le canapé pour lui enfiler plus tard. Je jouais avec elle, puis la prenais faisant toujours attention pour lui mettre la combi. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à savoir comment ça se mettait, il y avait plein de pression, le plus dur c'était de lui enfiler aux niveau des bras et des mains.

Bella avait sorti une combi légère, pas la même que la dernière fois. C'était vrai que ça c'était réchauffer depuis la dernière fois que j'avais vu la petite avec sa combi. Cette fois elle était en laine de couleur violet foncé avec une petite capuche sur sa tête toujours en laine mais l'intérieur avait l'air chaud et doux, seule ces petites mains dépassaient.

-Aller en route Princesse, lui dis-je en la prenant pour la poser dans le landau et l'attachait avec le harnais, puis je posais le plaide rose pâle sur elle tout en veillant à ce que son visage ne soit pas caché, je finis en suspendant une sorte de arche à jouets que Bella avait laissé prêt de la poussette.

Veillant à bien fermer la porte et en m'assurant avoir tout pris, ainsi que quelques jouets et peluches nous partions en direction du parc. Je connaissais ce parc vu que je passais devant pour aller en ville c'était vraiment tout prêt de chez Bella.

Nous nous baladions faisant le tour, de temps en temps je parlais avec Abbygaëlle, enfin moi je parlais, elle gazouillait et souriait. Je n'étais pas si nul en fin de compte, j'en prenais même du plaisir !

J'étais assis sur un banc répondant à un message que Bella m'avait envoyé, je la rassurais lui disant que tout se passait bien et que nous étions au parc.

Je rangeais mon portable dans ma poche quand j'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler et pas n'importe qui Alice.

-Ed…Edward, me disait-elle surprise de me voir ici. Je me levais piqué à vif essayant de cacher la poussette derrière mon dos. Il manquait plus que ça !

-Alice…tu tu cours ? Lui demandais-je en voyant sa tenue.

-Oui, j'ai décidé de me mettre au sport mais toi tu…oh tu gardes Kellan, je ne pensais pas que…attend ce n'est pas Kellan ça ! Disait Alice en me contournant se plantant devant la poussette pour voir le bébé. Edward à qui est ce bébé ? Tu n'as pas…non ne me dit pas que c'est à toi ? Me demandait-elle en pointant du doigt la petite qui nous regardait les yeux ronds.

-NON, je…

-Alors quoi ? Tu fais dans le kidnapping maintenant ? Me demandait-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Oh là là dans quoi est-ce que je m'étais fourré encore ? Moi et mon envie d'aider allaient me donner de graves problèmes. Surtout avec ma meilleure amie qui va toujours au fond des choses.

-Non écoute c'est…je rends service c'est tout, lui dis-je là suppliant de se calmer.

Alice me regardait fixement sans rien dire, puis son regard se posait sur Abbygaëlle, je soufflais avant de me rasseoir sur le banc. C'était sûr j'étais mort !

-Oh…et à qui est cette poupée ? Me demandait-elle en se penchant au-dessus de la poussette. Tu es toute jolie toi, lui dit-elle alors que la petite lui souriait en gazouillant. Elle est où ta maman ?

-Alice…, mon portable sonnait m'indiquant un appel, je prenais l'appel tout en regardant Alice parlé à Abby. Oui, dis-je en décrochant ne regardant pas le correspondant.

-Edward c'est Bella, ça va tout se passe bien ?

Je me tendais un peu sentant le regard d'Alice sur moi, paraître naturel Edward, paraître naturel, ton démon de meilleure amie ne connaît pas Bella, elle va partir et tout redeviendra normal. Enfin je l'espère.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas je gère, dis-je alors qu'Alice me regardait en fronçant les sourcils intéressé par ma conversation. J'étais foutu, foutu, foutu,foutu !

-Je vais bientôt rentrer, dans une quinzaine de minutes à tout caser!

-On va rentrer alors, on n'est pas loin.

-Ok, à toute suite, me disait-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeais mon portable sous l'œil attentif d'Alice et me levais prêt à partir.

-Bon j'attends toujours, me disait-elle en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-La personne avec qui je travaille…c'est sa fille, soufflais-je en prenant la poussette pour commencer à faire demi-tour pour rentrer suivi d'Alice.

-Elle te laisse sa fille comme ça ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-Je ne suis pas un étranger Alice, on…se connaît…

Alice m'arrêtait en posant son bras sur le mien, je la regardais et son visage exprimait de l'incompréhension, elle ne me lâcherait pas tant qu'elle serait dans le flou.

-Enfin Edward je comprends rien là, tu n'as jamais gardé Kellan une seule fois depuis sa naissance alors que c'est le fils de ton meilleur pote et là tu gardes la fille d'une étrangère !

-Ce n'est pas une étrangère Alice on est…on est amis…

-Attends...toi tu es ami…avec une fille ? Dit-elle choquée.

Je secouais la tête et voilà toujours la même réaction, c'est en partie une des raisons qui ont fait que j'ai voulu garder Bella secrète en ne parlant d'elle avec personne. Je reprenais mon chemin énervé que ma meilleure amie réagisse comme Emmett.

-Pourquoi ça t'étonne, je…je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge Alice, lui dis-je en chuchotant ne voulant pas qu'Abbygaëlle entend ce que je disais, aller savoir pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait répéter.

-Presque pas tout, dit-elle doucement en regardant la petite. Et comment elle s'appelle ?

-Abbygaëlle.

-Elle a quel âge ?

-Presque trois mois je crois !

-Et ta collègue comment elle s'appelle ? Elle n'avait vraiment personne pour faire garder sa fille ? Et le père ?

-Elle s'appelle Bella et non elle n'avait personne, sinon je ne me serais pas proposé !

-Et le père ?

-Bella m'a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de sa fille j'en sais pas plus ! Bon t'a fini tes questions ? Lui demandais-je agacé de son flou de question.

-Rho ne soit pas si grincheux, j'ai droit de me poser des questions quand même. Je te retrouve dans un parc avec un bébé alors que tu nous avais dits aller à un rendez-vous professionnel !

-Tu comptes me suivre jusque chez elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien...vu que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir me ramener !

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fasse un jogging aujourd'hui et au même parc où j'allais avec Abbygaëlle. Je n'avais pas fini de me prendre la tête avec ma meilleure amie, connaissant Alice elle n'allait pas me lâcher avant d'avoir toutes les réponses.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir pour vous remercier de vos super reviews je poste plus tôt. Grand merci à ma super correctrice, et à vous tous qui continué à suivre mes fics, c'est juste incroyable d'avoir autant de vue !

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, je sais que vous êtes presser de lire la suite, hésité pas à laissé vos avis, sa m'aide beaucoup !

Bonne lecture à très vite !

Chapitre 13

Point de vue d'Alice

Alors si je m'attendais à ça! Edward s'occupant d'un bébé, si petit en plus, il avait déjà porté Kellan...mais pas plus de cinq minutes. Là c'était différent, il avait proposé lui-même d'après lui de s'occuper de cette petite fille, c'était bizarre oui très bizarre.

Je le regardais du coin de l'œil tout en le suivant, la petite se m'était à râler.

-Hey princesse, regarde je te mets ton cube mais faut pas pleurer,(cube d'éveil en peluche qui s'accroche à la poussette) disait Edward à la petite fille en lui accrochant un jouet devant elle, qui tant bien que mal essayait de l'attraper, elle se calmait directement donnant des coups dans le jouet.

-Tu comptes me suivre jusque chez elle n'est-ce pas? Me demandait Edward son regard toujours posé sur le bébé.

-Tu as tout compris, si tu crois que tu va-y échapper ainsi tu te trompes, lui dis-je alors qu'il soufflait désespérer.

Nous sortions du parc en silence, Edward était bien trop silencieux…ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelque chose clochait, je savais qu'un truc n'allait pas ses derniers temps, étant toujours sur la défensive, mais même après en avoir parlé à Emmett et Rose nous n'étions pas plus avancés.

Peut-être avait-il un rapport avec cette femme! J'en doutais tout de même, depuis Tanya, Edward avait fréquenté un nombre incalculable de femmes, enfin par fréquenté je veux dire juste une trentaine de minutes, vu qu'il ne les voyaient juste pour assouvir ses envies d'homme.

Beurk, je sais même pas comment il faisait pour se comporter ainsi, surtout avec ses bimbos sans intelligence. Tout ça pour dire qu'avec toutes ses...fréquentations aucune n'avait réussi à le détourner du chemin qui c'était décidé de suivre. Alors comment serait-il possible qu'une jeune maman aurait pu l'atteindre ainsi, c'était juste impossible !

Nous tournions vers un immeuble et toujours en silence, je suivais Edward jusqu'à une porte. Il me fit entrer en râlant, il n'était pas vraiment heureux que je sois là, cela me prouvait bien qu'il nous cachait quelque chose.

C'était assez blésant qu'il ne se confiait pas à sa meilleure amie, c'est-à-dire moi. mais je n'allais pas le laisser filer, maintenant que j'avais une piste j'allais tenir bon et mener mon enquête.

Quand il enlevait son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures les laissant dans l'entrée j'en fis de même. La petite commençait à s'agiter dans le landau, je regardais Edward faire, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune expérience avec les bébés.

Moi-même n'ayant pas d'enfant j'étais plus apte que lui, ayant gardé Kellan plusieurs fois pour Rose et Emmett.

-Voilà Princesse, faut pas pleurer regarde Edward te prend.

Il prenait la petite en faisant bien attention, j'allais pour l'aider mais il se débrouillait très bien, même si ses gestes étaient un peut mal assurer. Je souriais en le voyant se battre avec la combi de la petite, une fois le manteau enlevé, il la mit dans le creux de son bras la berçant légèrement.

-Chut, lui dit-il. Je sais que ta maman te manque mais tu va voir elle va bientôt rentrer! Lui disait-il doucement alors qu'elle le regardait intensément très intéressée par ce qu'il lui disait en tétant son point qu'elle avait mis dans sa bouche.

Fallait absolument que je capture cet instant, Emmett et Rose me croiraient pas sinon. Je profitais qu'Edward soit absorbé par la petite pour prendre la photo avec mon téléphone, heureusement qu'il était sur vibreur,Edward n'avait rien remarqué.

J'allais voir les photos accrochées au mur, essayant de voir si je trouvais à quoi ressemblait cette femme. Je pouvais voir qu'elle était dingue de sa fille, il n'y avait presque que des photos d'elle.

-C'est Bella, me dit Edward me sortant de ma contemplation en me montrant une jeune femme brune avec la petite dans les bras.

-Elle est belle, dis-je en regardant la réaction de mon meilleur ami, je dus pas attendre longtemps voyant un sourire naître sur son visage.

-Si elle t'entendait elle dirait que tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dit-il en posant les yeux sur la petite qui c'était endormi dans ses bras.

J'allais dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrait sur la femme de la photo, elle fut surprise en me voyant fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Avant qu'Edward ne dise quelque chose je m'avançais vers elle.

-Bonjour, excuser-moi mon intrusion mais j'ai croisé Edward au parc et je l'ai accompagné pour qu'il me ramène chez nous après. Je suis Alice Cullen ! Lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle pour la saluer.

-Bella Swan, me dit-elle en me serrant la main le regard triste. Je…je ne savais pas que tu étais marié Edward, lui dit-elle d'un ton de reproche en tournant la tête vers lui.

Ou là ! Elle pensait réellement que j'étais la femme d'Edward ? Au mon Dieu NON !

-Attendez vous penser que…qu'Edward et moi nous…lui dis-je choquée qu'elle pense une telle chose, beurk. Oh mon Dieu non…c'est beurk…Edward est mon frère. Lui dis-je dégoutté, rien que d'imaginer la chose c'était juste...

-Oh, me dit-elle semblant soulagée. Hum soulagée hein, c'est deux là sont bien plus que des connaissances de travail, du moins Bella semble intéressée par Edward, qui lui c'était fermer comme une huître, intéressant.

-Dite…on peut se tutoyer, par ce que là j'ai un peu de mal ! Lui demandais-je doucement ignorant totalement mon frère.

-Oui bien sur, je suis désolé d'avoir supposé que vous étiez marié. C'est que tu n'as jamais parlé de ta famille alors j'ai cru que…enfin…, disait-elle en rougissant légèrement en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures.

-Ce n'est rien Bella tu pouvais pas savoir, Edward est …très secret, lui dis-je en regardant ce dernier qui avait le regard figé sur la petite toujours endormie dans ses bras, tripotant sa petite main qui lui tenait le pouce.

Le voir ainsi était...vraiment étrange, cette petite...Edward n'a jamais été attiré par les bébés, mais là...c'était différent avec elle. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Bella qui avait un impact sur mon meilleur ami, peut-être que c'était ce bébé !

-Oh, elle s'est endormis ? Tout c'est bien passé Edward ? Demandait Bella en s'approchant de sa fille et d'Edward.

-Hein…euh oui, tes posts-its mon bien aidé merci.

-Viens on va la mettre au lit, disait Bella à Edward qui la suivait, je fis de même mais restant au pas de la porte les regardants.

-Je la mets dans le sac ?

-Le sac ?

-Oui l'espèce de poche en tissu avec des pressions ! J'étouffais un rire, plaquant ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. J'aurais adoré voir comment il s'était débrouillé avec la petite tout seul.

-Edward cela s'appelle une gigoteuse, pas un sac, se moquait Bella étouffant elle aussi un rire. Vas y pose là doucement, oui comme ça, reprit-elle en lui indiquant les gestes à faire.

Bella refermait les pressions et la fermeture éclair et ils sortaient de la chambre de la petite, nous allions tous dans le salon.

-Vous voulez un café un thé ? Nous demandait Bella en se retournant vers nous.

-Non on va y aller, disait Edward en regardant un endroit fixe les mains dans les poches. Il se fait tard Esmée va nous attendre reprit-il en me regardant avec son foutu regard qui disait on ne traîne pas.

-Oh, fît Bella déçu en fixant mon meilleur ami qui lui ne posait pas un regard sur elle essayant de l'éviter.

-Il n'est pas si tard et puis je te rappelle qu'on mange chez Emmett ce soir donc non maman ne nous attend pas !

-Alice, grognait-il en me fixant méchamment.

Je me fichais de son regard menaçant, s'il voulait partir à sa guise. Moi je voulais connaître un peu plus Bella Swan !

-Quoi c'est vrai ! Nous nous affrontions du regard puis j'eus une idée brillante, génialissime même ! Dit Bella, lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

-Alice ça suffit, grognait une nouvelle fois Edward mais je l'ignorais totalement.

-Euh…non je…, disait-elle doucement choquer par la réaction de mon meilleur ami.

-Tu serais partante pour un dîner entre amis ? Il y aura deux amis à nous, puis Edward et moi, Rose serait ravie de rencontrer la future propriétaire de la nouvelle boutique de la ville. Lui dis-je tout excité à l'idée qu'elle vienne avec nous.

-C'est que…je …enfin…je ne veut pas m'imposer, bafouillait-elle en regardant Edward qui lui était tendu comme un arc bouillonnant à mes côtés.

-Bien sur que non tu ne t'impose pas vu que c'est moi qui te propose ! Hein Edward, lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup de coude pour le faire réagir ainsi qu'un regard noir.

-Non…tu déranges pas, dit-il sous la menace ne regardant toujours pas Bella.

Je crois que j'avais mis pile le doigt dessus au vu de son comportement, il ne voulait en rien qu'on rencontre sa chère Bella, malheureusement pour lui il avait croisé mon chemin et j'allais pas faire comme si cette femme et son bébé n'avait eu aucun impact sur lui et son foutu caractère.

-De toute façon j'ai ma fille et mon père ne pourra pas la garder alors…

Ah non, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre elle aussi, je savais que le comportement d'Edward pouvait la pousser à refuser de venir, mais j'allais pas le laisser faire. Fois d'Alice, il était hors de question que Bella ne vienne pas !

-Emmène là ça ne pose aucun problème Rosalie et Emmett ont un petit garçon de 7 mois, cela lui fera une petite copine pour jouer, lui proposais-je mine de rien. Quoi que réflexion faite c'est un peu trop tôt pour ça ! Rigolais-je me rendant compte de ma bêtise.

-Bon, très bien. à quel heure ? C'est quoi l'adresse ?

-On viendra vous chercher, on va dire 19h30 devant chez toi ? Lui demandais-je en allant chercher mes chaussures à l'entrer ainsi que mon manteau que j'enfilais.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure alors !

Je lui faisais la bise puis j'entraînais Edward dehors pour rentrer, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche moi. Une fois dans la voiture Edward explosait.

-Mais tu te prends pour qui au juste Alice ! Déjà tu me suis jusque chez Bella comme si tu la connaissais puis maintenant tu l'invites à un dîner avec nos amis ? A tu perdus la tête ? On ne mélange pas la vie professionnelle et la vie privée, je passe pourquoi moi maintenant? Me hurlait-il en serrant le volant.

-Oh là là, déjà tu te calmes ok ! Et maintenant tu m'écoutes, je croyais que vous étiez amis tous les deux, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? Ensuite en quoi sa te dérange de l'invité à un simple repas entre amis ? Je vois vraiment pas où est le problème ! Écoute Edward je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, tu me parles plus, te confie plus, agit comme le dernier des cons avec les femmes depuis plus d'un an, je sais pas ce que ta fait cette Tanya mais là ça suffit reprend toi en mains et arrête de te faire bouffer comme ça. Oh…une dernière chose, comportes toi bien ce soir, par ce que je sais pas qu'elle mouche ta piquée mais bon Dieu Edward à tu vus comment tu t'es comporté avec Bella, la pauvre ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-Je…

-Tu ? Ta intérêt à lui fournir une bonne explication, par ce que là je pense vraiment qu'elle a été blessée ! Heureusement que je suis là, tu vas pouvoir te rattraper ce soir, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Je…laisse tomber Alice, me dit-il en soufflant bruyamment en se garant devant chez nous.

Edward sortait de la voiture sans m'attendre bien sur, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien d'insister quand il était dans cet état aussi…têtu et borné, il fallait le laissé se calmer. Une fois qu'il sera prêt à en reparler, il savait très bien que je serais là pour lui, mais quelqu'un devait l'engueuler une bonne fois pour toute pour enfin le faire réagir.

Je savais pas ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête mais en agissant ainsi, il ne faisait que se faire du mal. Ok cette pouf de Tanya lui avait fait un énorme coup bas, mais toutes les femmes n'étaient pas comme elle, il ne pouvait pas se fermer ainsi à tout le monde.

J'entrais à mon tour dans la maison voyant maman travailler sur son ordinateur dans le salon.

-Salut man, lui dis-je en claquant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Coucou ma puce, dis tu sais ce qui se passe avec Edward ? Me demandait-elle en fixant les escaliers.

-Pourquoi ? Il t'a dis un truc ?

-Non mais il m'a semblé…agacé et ailleurs, il n'a même pas vu que j'étais là et à filé dans sa chambre !

Pourquoi agir ainsi si cette femme n'était qu'une simple collègue ? Edward j'en ai pas fini avec toi, ça prendra le temps qu'il faut mais je te sortirais tes réponses par les trous de nez s'il le faut !

-Oh, ce n'est rien maman t'inquiète pas , tu le connais ! Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Ma mère s'inquiétait tellement déjà pour lui, depuis la mort de ses parents elle c'était inquiéter pour lui, n'en dormant plus la nuit dans les débuts. En même temps ils étaient meilleurs amis avec nos parents ! Ça avait été un coup dur pour tout le monde, mais le plus dur était pour Edward, il était tellement proche de ses parents, surtout de sa mère.

Les mois suivants leurs décès avaient été horribles pour lui, mais petit par petit il avait remonté la pente. Jusqu'à ce que cette pouffiasse de Tanya nous arrache notre Edward, elle l'avait détruit, je voyais bien qu'il n'avait plus cette étincelle dans les yeux, plus cette joie de vivre. Mon meilleur ami me manquait, il était là sans être vraiment là. Une autre personne avait pris place, un homme différent, plus sombre, un homme avec une carapace de fer.

-Ouais, me disait-elle peut convaincu. Il…voit toujours…ses…femmes, reprit-elle en grimaçant.

-Moins souvent mais oui, il sort plus la semaine c'est déjà ça ! Lui dis-je en soufflant. Bon allé je file, on mange chez Rose ce soir.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, vous sortez après ?

-Non, y a les petits alors…

-Les ?

-Heu oui, une fille que je viens de rencontrer ce joint à nous ce soir et elle a un bébé, d'ailleurs faut que je me dépêche si on ne veut pas être en retard pour aller la chercher avant d'aller chez Rose.

-Oui vas y, tu diras à Rosalie que si elle a besoin pour Kellan je suis là !

-Pas de soucis, lui dis-je avant de filer dans ma chambre.

Je prenais mon portable et appelais Rosalie pour la prévenir pour Bella. Si on se pointe là bas sans lui dire que l'on a une personne en plus elle allait me tuer et Bella serait traumatisé à vie. Quand à moi je découvrirai jamais ce qui se passe entre elle et mon meilleur ami.

-Alice je t'ai déjà dit que si Jasper voulait venir c'était bon, de toute façon j'ai encore cuisiné pour dix ce soir ! Disait Rose en décrochant.

-Bonjour Rosalie comment vas tu ? Moi aussi ça va surtout ne t'inquiète pas hein !

-Rhô c'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu veut encore ? Sa fait rien que…la cinquième fois que tu m'appelles aujourd'hui !

-Moi qui pensais que tu aimais mes coups de fil ! Fis-je en boudant.

-Si tu me disais se pourquoi tu m'appelles avant de raconter des bêtises !

-Tu vas jamais me croire ! Lui dis-je en sautant sur mon lit tellement moi même j'avais du mal à réaliser ce que j'avais vu de mes propres yeux.

-Bas dit moi, ton Jazz d'amour ta enfin embrassée, tentât-elle.

-Non, soufflais-je désespérer. Pourtant on est à notre troisième rendez-vous, enfin bref je t'appelle pas pour ça, c'est Edward !

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait celui là ?

-Tu vas jamais le croire, si moi je n'avais pas la preuve sous les yeux je ne l'aurais pas crue moi-même.

-Mais accouche bon sang ! S'énervait-elle.

-Attend je t'envoie une photo, tu sais la personne qu'il voit pour son projet…

-La nouvelle boutique oui, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle ouvre !

-Oui, et bien accroches toi, c'est une femme !

-Et ? Me demandait-elle ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

-Edward la voit souvent !

-Je te suis pas là, c'est normal s'il travaille avec elle.

-Pas comme ça Rose, c'est elle…je suis sur que c'est elle le changement d'attitude d'Edward, enfin elle ou sa fille. Ses sorties nocturnes en pleines semaines, son énervement constant, ses déplacements dit professionnels à tout va ! Comme si...comme si quelque chose avait bouleversé ses plants, ses petites habitudes. Je suis presque sûr qu'il essaye de lutter contre quelque chose ! Sinon pourquoi il sortirait tous les soirs en pleines semaines alors qu'il a un grand projet sur le gaz ? Comme s'il avait besoin d'oublier...

-Att…c'est quoi ça, Alice c'est qui le bébé dans les bras d' Edward ?

-La fille de la femme avec qui il travaille, j'ai croisé Edward là bas avec la petite. Il la gardait, tu imagine toi Edward garder un bébé, surtout qu'ils se connaissent depuis peu !

-Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas Edward c'est impossible Alice ! Enfin…il…même Kellan il le garde pas pourtant c'est un ange, tu te rappelles la fois qu'il l'a pris dans ses bras, il était totalement paniqué.

-Je sais, mais je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et en plus il sait lui-même proposé pour la garder !

-Ça lui va bien !

-De quoi ?

-Sur la photo, ils sont trop choux !

-Oui ta vu, je n'ai pas résisté. D'ailleurs la maman est canon !

-C'est quel genre, pouf maquillé comme une poupée, ou juste comme il faut ?

-Non, j'ai pas fait attention mais elle avait l'air d'être au naturel. Je pense même qu'avec un peu de maquillage elle serait encore plus belle ! Bon revenons à nos moutons, donc je l'ai invité ce soir tu rajouteras bien un couvert ? T'entais-je attendant sa réaction.

-Ta invitée cette fille à notre soirée…chez moi ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-Bas oui, c'était ma seule chance d'en découvrir un peu plus !

-Et elle a accepté ?

-Pas au début, surtout en voyant la réaction de notre cher Edward. Tu l'aurais vu, j'ai honte pour lui sérieux, mais bon j'ai rattrapé le coup, on va la chercher. Donc c'est bon pour toi ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Me demandait-elle en soufflant.

-Logiquement non mais bon Rose, c'est notre seule chance de savoir ce qui se passe avec Ed ! Puis on en sera peut-être plus sur la boutique qui va ouvrir !

-Ok ça va, mais la prochaine fois préviens moi à l'avance.

-Bas je fais quoi là ? Et puis tu la dis toi même tu cuisines toujours pour dix !

-Alice c'est dans moins d'une heure !

-Ok ok, promis, je dois te laisser Rose, je n'ai toujours pas pris ma douche moi.

-Ok bye, à toute.

Je raccrochais en soufflant, chose faite. Resté plus qu'à me faire toute belle pour ce soir, même si je ne verrais pas Jasper ce soir ce n'était pas une raison pour m'habille comme un sac. Je prenais mes habits et filais me doucher, la soirée promettait d'être très intéressante.


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonsoir à tous voici un nouveau chapitre avec un peut de retard normalement vous aurez le prochain fin de semaines.

Merci aux personnes qui mon écrit des reviews, rien qu'avec de simple phrase vous me donné envie d'écrire encore et encore. J'espère que vous me détesterait pas après avoir lue ce chapitre !

Mlle : Merci pour ton reviews, Alice serte ce mêle de la vie des autres mais elle le fait pour les aidés...à sa façon. Après tout que serait une fan-fiction sans notre Alice déjantée, hum ?

Lili : Un grand merci pour ton super review, je ne peut pas vraiment répondre à tout se que tu as écrit sans dévoilé la suite malheureusement, mais je t'assure que je ne compte pas faire traîné les choses, donc un peut de patience et tu sera ce qu'il en est sur le père de Abbygaëlle.

Merci à ma fan numéro un pour sa correction, bonne lecture à tous, on se revois très vite !

Chapitre 14

Point de vue de Bella

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter ? Etais-je devenue folle ? Je ne connaissais même pas la personne chez qui nous allions ! Et le seul que je connaissais m'ignorait totalement.

Nous étions en ce moment même dans la voiture d'Edward en route pour dîner chez leurs amis. Il n'était même pas descendu de sa voiture, c'était Alice sa sœur qui était venue me chercher à la porte de chez moi.

Et dire que j'avais cru qu'ils étaient mariés, en même temps il me parlait jamais de sa famille, mais quand elle m'avait dit son nom de famille, je m'étais sentie trahie. Aller savoir pourquoi ? Savoir qu'il avait passé tout ce temps avec moi alors qu'il aurait était marié, m'avait fait mal. Pour moi Edward était quelqu'un de bien, une personne ayant souffert serte mais une bonne personne.

Puis Alice m'avait dit qu'ils étaient frères et sœur, je m'étais sentie idiote tout d'un coup. Mais sa n'expliquai pas pourquoi Edward était si froid, il ne m'avait même pas regardé une seule fois.

Le voir si…si froid…si insensible, m'avait atteint plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Moi qui pensais que nous étions amis…j'avais bien compris qu'il ne souhaitait pas de ma présence à ce dîner, et ça m'avait blessé. Si Alice n'avait pas insisté j'aurais refusé, mais cette fille était très convaincante.

Pour l'occasion je nous avais faites toute belle, depuis que l'on vivait ici on ne peut pas dire que je sortais beaucoup. Du moins pas pour juste dîner, j'avais donc mis un jeans slim bleu marine, ainsi qu'un pull violet col en v laissant voir la naissance de mes seins, rien de bien méchant.

Abbygaëlle portait une petite robe grise avec un leggings blanc, elle n'allait pas garder sa tenue bien longtemps vue que le soir elle ne tenait pas longtemps mais puisqu'on sortait j'avais voulu marquer le coup. Dans son sac j'avais prévu un pyjama rose avec d'un côté des rayures rose, rouge et blanche, de l'autre c'était tout rose avec des petits bonhommes.

J'adorais habiller ma fille, personnellement je pouvais mal m'habiller ce n'était pas un souci pour moi, mais pour ma fille je faisais très attention et là changeais dès qu'elle avait une tâche. Elle était si belle ma princesse que c'était obligé pour moi de bien l'habiller.

La voiture s'arrêtait devant une petite maison, le genre de maison dont tout le monde rêverait. Un grand garage à l'entrer, un petit jardin bien entretenu, et une maison ni trop petite, ni trop grande. Ça avait l'air neuf vue la blancheur de l'enduit.

Je détachais le cosy d'Abbygaëlle et sortais de la voiture du coté d'Alice qui m'avait ouvert la porte avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Elle m'aidait à porter le sac de ma fille pendant que je portais le cosy.

-Tu vas voir Bella ils sont super gentils, bon Em peut être lourd par moments mais…

-Mademoiselle Swan, disait l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte, je levais les yeux vers cet homme et le reconnaissait.

-Agent McCarty ?

-Vous vous connaissez ? Nous demandait Alice étonné nous regardant tour à tour.

-Heu…je, hésitais-je en regardant Edward qui comme depuis mon retour de mon rendez-vous m'ignorait encore.

-Fait les rentrés chéri il fait froid dehors, criait une voix de femme dans la maison.

L'agent McCarty nous faisait donc entrer, je baisais la tête gênée d'entrer dans sa demeure alors que l'on ne se connaissait pas ou à peine.

-Bonsoir je m'appelle Rosalie et voici mon mari Emmett le meilleur ami d'Edward, me disait la femme qui avait crié un peu plus tôt en venant me faire la bise.

Elle était vraiment très belle blonde aux yeux bleus, taille mannequin, elle avait tout pour plaire, de belle jambes, un beau teint, de magnifiques cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le dos, une poitrine généreuse.

-Enchanté, lui dis-je voici Abbygaëlle, repris-je en montrant la petite dans le cosy qui commençait à râler.

Je la détachais et la prenais dans mes bras, lui enlevant sa combi ainsi que le plaid que j'avais rajouté de peur qu'elle prenne froid.

-Oh qu'elle est craquante, disait Rosalie en touchant la main de ma fille qui s'empressait de serrer le doigt de cette dernière en gazouillant.

-Et si on s'installait dans le salon pour que vous nous racontiez comment vous vous connaissez, nous disait Alice en pointant du doigt l'agent de police et moi, ce qui fit réagir Rosalie.

-Tu connais mon mari ? Me demandait-elle étonnée.

-Oui je…il est policier et…

-Edward tu aurais pu me dire que la demoiselle en détresse était aussi ta collègue de projet ! Lui disait-il me coupant en donnant un coup dans l'épaule d'Edward le faisant reculer.

-Oh doucement la brute, lui répondait-il en massant son épaule.

-Emmett sa serai bien de ne pas couper Bella quand elle parle c'est mal poli, lui disait sa femme avant de m'entraîner dans le salon les autres nous suivant. Désolé Bella mon mari peut être parfois…agaçant, un vrai gamin celui-là !

Nous prenions place sur un grand canapé en forme de U d'une couleur allant entre crème et caramel, il prenait une bonne place mais le salon était très grand permettant de bien remplir la pièce.

-Moi j'aimerais bien savoir, rouspétait Alice assise à mes côtés, alors qu'Edward était assis à l'autre bout, loin très loin de moi.

Ok, je savais pas ce qui lui prenait mais il allait falloir qu'il m'explique là parce que je supportais pas de le voir ainsi. Cette Edward là je l'appréciais pas du tout ! Il était l'inverse de l'homme que j'avais appris à connaître depuis ses dernières semaines.

-C'est simple Edward à sauvé Bella, je peux t'appeler Bella ? Me demandait Emmett en rigolant à moitié, j'opinais. Après tout j'étais chez lui, nous n'étions pas à ça prêts. Merci donc après que monsieur a joué au bon samaritain il ma demandé de l'aider pour une affaire d'éloignement et s'est comme ça qu'on c'est rencontré.

-Une affaire d'éloignement ? Demandait Rosalie me regardant.

-Oui mon…ex, enfin c'est une longue histoire, dis-je en regardant ma fille qui gigotait dans mes bras jouant avec le tissu de mon pull.

-Qu'as tu fait Edward pour avoir sauvé Bella ? Demandait à son tour Alice en regardant ce dernier.

-Rien Emmett exagère, disait le concerner en détournant le regard quand je tournais la tête vers lui.

-Je te signale que j'ai vos deux dépositions alors non ce n'était pas rien, ta comme même empêché un kidnapping, ce n'est pas rien mec. Lui disait son ami en posant sa main sur son épaule fière se lui.

-Un kidnapping ? Disait Rosalie m'étend sa main sur sa bouche d'horreur.

-Ce n'est…

-J'ai juste fait peur à l'ex de Bella qui voulait prendre la petite c'est tout, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose ! Alors maintenant stop Emmett change de sujet s'il te plaît.

-Ok c'est bon zen mec, bon un apéro sa vous dit ? Vodka, Mandzana , Tequila ? Nous proposait-il en sortant verre et bouteille.

-Sinon on a du jus d'orange ou du Finley citron disait à son tour Rosalie en roulant des yeux.

-Bella ? Me demandait Emmett.

-Je veux bien du Finley , lui dis-je en serrant un peu plus ma fille contre moi.

-Sérieux du Finley ? Aller Bella…un petit verre sa donne la pêche…

-Non merci j'évite de boire quand j'ai ma fille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Emmett laisse là, tu vas pas la forcer quand même, si elle ne veut pas…

-Mais Rose…ce n'est qu'un verre !

-Ce n'est rien Rosalie, lui disais-je pour la rassurer. Emmett je suis seule à m'occuper d'Abby, il faut donc que je reste sobre. Puis je te rappelle que tu es flic, tu n'est pas senser insisté les gens à boire, lui rappelais-je en rigolant.

-Tu es mère célibataire ? Demandait Rosalie surprise.

-Oui, lui dis-je doucement en regardant mon bébé suçotant son point, si elle aurait pu elle l'aurait mis en entier dans sa bouche.

-Oh, désolé ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, me disait-elle compatissante.

-Ça va, lui dis-je en hochant les épaules en pensant au père de ma fille predant mon sourire.

-Et si tu nous parlais de toi, disait Alice changeant de conversation pendant qu'Emmett servait tout le monde.

-Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, je mène une vie banale. J'ai une fille, un père à la retraite, une mère qui vit aux États-Unis, j'ai 26 ans, mère célibataire et bientôt gérante d'une boutique de vêtements.

-Un petit ami ? Demandait Rosalie en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson en me regardant à travers ses cils.

-Heu non…dis-je suspicieuse. En quoi ma vie sentimentale les intéresser ?

-C'est quoi ton genre de mec ? Me demandait Alice me coupant en se rapprochant de moi.

-Genre de mec ?

-Bas oui, grand petit ? Yeux bleus ? Vert peut-être ? Bien loti ?

-Je n'ai pas de…préférence, de toute façon je cherche pas à me caser !

-Pourquoi ? Tu préfères les relations d'un soir ?

-Oh mon Dieu non ! Dis-je en grimaçant. Ce n'est pas ma priorité c'est tout, entre Abbygaëlle et la boutique c'est déjà la course alors…avoir un mec, non merci je n'ai surtout pas besoins de ça !

-Mais alors…ça veut dire que tu…enfin tu…jamais de sexe ? S'écriait Alice les yeux grand ouvert, me fixant comme si je venais de lui avoué que la petite souris n'existait pas.

Là je virais totalement au rouge face à la conclusion d'Alice, comment on en était arrivé là déjà ?

-Je pense pas que sa vie sexuelle nous regarde Alice, lançait Edward la regardant d'une façon non amical.

-Oui c'est sur que toi tu es loin d'être en manque ! Lui disait Alice méchamment.

-Ma vie ne regarde que moi, tu n'as rien à en dire, lui disait-il en s'énervant serrant les points.

-Si justement car tu te fais du mal en agissant comme un crétin, et nous tes amis on s'inquiète pour toi. C'est ce qu'est censé faire des amis je te le rappelle, lui rappelait Alice calmement mais on pouvait voir de la peine dans ses yeux.

-C'est bon j'en ai marre, disait Edward avant de se lever brusquement et de sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Je ne savais pas se qui venait réellement de se passé, Edward m'avait fait peur en s'énervant de la sorte, jamais je ne l'avait vue s'emporté ainsi.

-Je reviens, disait Emmett le suivant de prêt.

-Alice tu aurais pu te passer de ce commentaire, reprochais Rosalie à son amie.

-Tu vas pas dire que tu es d'accord avec son mode de vie ? Je sais très bien que tu penses comme moi Rose, on ne va pas le laisser dans sa merde encore une année de plus. C'est mon meilleur ami Rosalie, ça me tue de le voir se détruire ainsi.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour en parler tu ne crois pas ! Lui disait-elle en me jetant des coups d'œil.

Moi j'étais complètement absorbée sur ce que faisait ma fille tout en écoutant se qui ce disait. Bien sûr je ne comprenais rien à ce que se disaient les filles, pour moi Edward avait un bon mode de vie. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment après tout, le voir si…froid envers moi m'avait un peu perturbé mais de là à dire qu'il avait un mauvais mode de vie !

Peut-être que j'avais tort sur lui, je me demandais bien de quoi elle parlait. Edward était-il quelqu'un de fiable ? Se droguait-il ? Non je pouvais pas croire de telle chose, il n'avait pas la tête d'une personne qui prenait de la drogue.

Avais-je confié ma fille à une personne instable ?

Quoi que si c'était le cas jamais Rosalie lui aurait jamais laissé son fils, et puis Emmett était flic, je pense pas qu'il traînerait avec Edward si c'était le cas. Mais alors il s'agissait de quoi ? J'étais totalement perdu moi !

Suite au départ d'Edward les filles et moi avions un peu parlé de shopping, du meilleur endroit ou faire ses achats, des endroits à ne pas rater, des sorties sympas à faire dans le coin. C'était vraiment génial de parler avec d'autres personnes qu'un bébé ou qu'avec des collègues.

Cela faisait un moment que je m'étais pas sentie aussi bien durant une soirée, quoi que je me rappelais plus quand est-ce que j'étais sortie la dernière fois.

J'aidais à mettre la table avec les filles gardant toujours mon bébé dans les bras, Rosalie m'avait proposé de descendre le parc de son fils pour que je puisse y mettre ma fille.

Au début j'avais hésité ne voulant pas qu'elle se dérange pour moi, mais vue qu'elle avait insisté et que j'allais pas garder la petite dans mes bras j'avais fini par accepter.

Le petit Kellan était sur un tapis de jeux entouré de barrières dans le salon prêt de nous, il était vraiment grand comparer à ma fille, il se tenait même assis tout seul. C'était du Rosalie tout craché, de beaux yeux bleus, un beau petit minois, des petites fossettes, mais les cheveux c'était du Emmett.

Vu que les hommes ne revenaient pas, Alice était partis les rejoindre, d'après son inquiétude sur son visage elle s'en voulait.

J'étais en train de préparer le biberon de ma puce, laissant Rosalie là porter le temps que je lui prépare. Cette fille était folle d'Abbygaëlle jouant avec elle, gazouillant avec elle. Et mon bébé en rigolait bien, c'était pourtant rare qu'elle aille avec des inconnus. C'était déjà arrivé, mais elle finissait toujours par pleurer en tournant la tête pour me chercher, avec Edward et Rosalie sa se passait bien pourtant, ils avaient un bon contact avec elle.

Je finissais de secouer le biberon quand Emmett, Alice, Edward nous rejoignait dans le salon, ces derniers rigolant ensemble. Edward avait même le bras autour de la taille de sa sœur, j'étais contente que ça se soit arrangé entre eux.

-Ne craque pas ma puce ! Disait Emmett à Rosalie en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle discutait encore avec ma fille.

-Elle me rappelle Kellan au même âge, ça grandit trop vite ! Lui dit-elle tristement.

-Vous faites quand le deuxième ? Demandait Edward un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu es fou…j'aime mon fils mais un c'est largement suffisant…., disait Emmett choqué par les propos de son ami. Enfin du moins pour l'instant, reprit-il en voyant le regard noir de sa femme.

-Oui oui c'est ça rattrapes toi, on attendra qu'il aille à l'école pour sa Edward !

Je rigolais en voyant Emmett faire non de la tête croyant que Rosalie ne le voyait pas faire, il reçut une bonne tape derrière la tête de la part de celle-ci, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. J'aimais les voir se disputer ainsi, ce n'était pas vraiment des disputes, ils se chamaillaient seulement. C'était beau, j'aurais aimé que ma fille ait une vraie famille, avec un père aimant. Mais jamais elle ne le verra, jamais elle ne connaîtra son père et sa me tuait de savoir cela.

Rosalie me redonnait ma fille pour que je lui donne son biberon, je m'étais installé comme tout le monde à table, malgré que Rosalie m'ait offert de m'installer dans le salon pour que ça soit plus confortable pour moi. Je voulais être avec tout le monde, et puis j'avais l'habitude de lui donner sur une chaise, à la maison je mangeais souvent en même temps qu'elle, même si des fois ce n'était pas simple.

Rosalie était en bout de table, à côté de son homme, Edward à droite d'Emmett face à moi comme par hasard. Alice était à gauche de Rosalie, donc à côté de moi. J'évitai tout contact avec les yeux d' Edward son comportement m'avait vraiment blessé. Mais sachant qu'il me faisait face ce n'était pas évident, pour le moment je me préoccupais que de données a mangé à ma fille là regardant tétée avec vivacité, tout en écoutant les conversations.

-Doucement chérie, lui disais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur son front pour qu'elle se calme. Elle mangeait bien trop vite, je tournais le biberon en vitesse 1 pour la faire ralentir le rythme.

Quand je relevais la tête je vis Edward me regarder puis détourner la tête quand mon regard croisait le sien.

-Je te sers ? Me demandait Alice en tenant le plat le salade dans les mains.

-Oui vas y, merci lui dis-je quand elle eut fini de me servir de la mâche ainsi que du gratin de légumes.

En voyant les autres manger j'essayais de faire pareil mais bien moins vite qu'eux vue qu'Abby finissait tout juste son biberon. Je là m'étais en position assis une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre lui tapotant doucement son dos pour son rot, une fois fait je la positionnais bien au creux de mes bras.

Manger était bien difficile, d'habitude j'installais Abbygaëlle dans son transat pour finir de manger, hors là ce n'était pas possible et je ne pouvais pas la mettre dans le parc avant 20 minutes.

-Tu peux utiliser le parc Bella tu sais, me disait Rosalie en voyant mes difficultés à manger.

-Je dois attendre vingt minutes avant de l'allonger, lui dis-je en reposant mon verre.

-Oh, problème de régurgitation ? Me demandait-elle, enfin une personne qui comprenait c'était rare ces temps si.

-Oui je l'ai allaité à sa naissance mais depuis que je suis passé au lait en poudre elle régurgite.

-Pourquoi avoir arrêté l'allaitement ? Me demandait Alice.

-A cause de la boutique, je me voyais pas fermer le magasin pendant que j'allais tirer mon lait ou encore aller chez la nourrice. C'est vraiment dommage car j'ai adoré l'allaiter….on se sent…

-Indispensable, complétait Rosalie en me regardant chaleureusement.

-Oui j'ai adoré ce contact que l'on avait quand elle tétait, indescriptible.

-J'ai fini, je peux te la prendre si tu veut, me proposait Emmett avec une envie dans le regard.

Je souriais en le voyant, lui qui disait ne pas vouloir d'autre bébé, avait l'air bien heureux de pouvoir porter ma fille. J'opinais, la faisant passer au dessus de la table là soutenant bien pour lui donner, j'attendais qu'il la prenne bien pour pouvoir là lâcher.

Je pus enfin manger, c'était déjà tiède mais très bon quand même. La soirée était très agréable, nous avions bien rigolé, j'avais même vu quelques sourires de la part d'Edward, mais il faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas me regarder, et même d'être loin de moi. C'était vraiment blessant pour moi, le voir ainsi totalement différent du Edward que j'avais appris à connaître.

Comme si…comme s' il jouait à un jeu avec moi, il me montrait une autre personne. Et si le Edward que j'avais en face de moi était le vrai Edward ?

J'étais persuadé qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ma présence à cette soirée. Sou-hâte, à partir de maintenant je le verrais que pour travailler.

Voyant ma fille bailler je demandais à Rosalie ou je pouvais aller la changer, pendant que les garçons allaient débarrasser nous allions tous ensemble dans la chambre de Kellan qui lui aussi avait besoin d'être changé.

Une fois Kellan en pyjama, je posais ma fille sur le cousin de change avec tout le matériel nécessaire, couche, coton, liniment, sérum physiologique, pyjama. Nous continuâmes de discuter durant tout le change.

-Tu viendras avec nous Bella ? Me demandait Rosalie.

-Où sa ? Lui demandais-je perdu alors que je m'appliquais à faire passer les bras d'Abby dans le pyjama sans lui faire du mal. Même en étant habitué j'avais toujours peur de faire un faux mouvement et lui briser un os.

-On parlait de faire du shopping, j'ai besoin de vêtement ainsi que Kellan. Tu viendras ?

-Heu…c'est que…

-Aller Bella s'il te plaît, me suppliait Alice en me faisant le même regard que le chat poté dans Sherk, c'était waouh, impossible de résister à un tel regard.

-Mais je n'ai personne pour la petite, lui dis-je comme excuse.

-Viens avec elle, aller viens ça va être sympa ! Me disait Alice en sautillant légèrement.

-Il y aura les garçons ? Demandais-je ne voulant pas me retrouver avec Edward, continuant d'habillé ma fille.

-Tu rigoles Emmett ne supporte pas de faire les magasins, c'est toujours moi qui lui achète ses propres vêtements ! Rigolait Rosalie.

-D'accord alors je veut bien, dis-je en fermant les dernières pressions avant de prendre ma fille contre moi.

-Je peux ? Me demandait Alice avec envie.

-Bien sûr, lui dis-je en souriant lui déposant mon bébé dans les bras.

-Oh comme elle est légère, disait-elle en souriant.

-Attention tu vas finir par demander à Jasper de te faire un bébé avant le premier baiser, lui disait Rosalie avec son fils dans ses bras.

-Jasper ? Demandais-je en regardant Alice curieuse. Ton petit ami ?

-Pas vraiment, me disait-elle en rougissant légèrement. On a eu quelques rendez-vous mais…cet idiot n'a pas encore compris que la seule chose que je voulais c'est qu'il m'embrasse enfin.

-Prends les devants !

-Comment ça ? Me demandait-elle ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

-Fonce, les hommes sont souvent deux de tension ! Si il te plaît vraiment fonce !

-Tu crois ? Me demandait-elle septique.

-Si j'avais dû attendre qu'un homme soit prêt pour avoir Abby j'aur…enfin bref, dis-je rapidement en gaffant. Hors de question de parler du père d'Abbygaëlle, personne ne peut me comprendre, même mes parents n'avaient pas compris, alors des personnes que je venais tout juste de rencontrer encore moins.

Les filles m'avaient longtemps regardé mais n'avaient rien dis de plus, nous étions descendu rejoindre les garçons au salon. Ils étaient devant un match de foot parlant entre eux sur les équipes qui s'affrontaient.

Nous discutions encore un peu, Rosalie avait déjà couché Kellan qui avait bien tenu, quand à ma princesse elle c'était endormi dans les bras d'Alice qui lui caressait doucement les mains.

-Je vais la coucher dans le parc, lui dis-je en prenant délicatement ma puce pour ne pas la réveiller.

Une fois posé, je posais sur elle le petit plaid qui était dans le cosy pour qu'elle n'est pas froid.

-Au fait Bella, ton ex il n'est pas revenue ? Me demandait Emmett alors que je reprenais ma place sur le canapé à côté d'Alice.

-Non je crois que là menace à été assez pour qu'il ne nous approche plus.

-Tant mieux, tu sais que je suis allé moi-même le voir pour lui faire part de la mise en place de l'instance d'éloignement ! Ce gars ne m'inspire vraiment pas confiance alors surtout hésite pas à m'appeler s'il traîne vers chez toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas lui dis-je en me tournant vers ma fille qui dormait paisiblement.

Quelques heures plus tard nous décidions qu'il était l'heure de rentrer, j'enfilais la combi à ma fille aussi doucement que je le pouvais essayant de ne pas la réveiller, et la déposais dans le cosy.

Nous disions en revoir à Rosalie et Emmett puis je montais à l'arrière de la voiture avec Abbygaëlle, le chemin se faisait en silence, je crus voir à plusieurs reprises Edward me regarder par le rétroviseur intérieur mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que c'était moi qu'il regardait.

Une fois arrivée devant mon immeuble, je disais au revoir à Alice, tout en échangeant nos numéros. Puis avant de partir je regardais une dernière fois Edward.

-Edward, lui dis-je pour qu'il me regarde. Pas la peine de passer pour les contrats, je les déposerais directement à l'agence, il opinait sans un mot et démarrait la voiture pour partir au plus vite.


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjours désolé pour ce retard mais je me suis coincé le dos et il m'était impossible d'écrire dans ses conditions. J'espère que la suite vous plairas !

Je dois vous dire que j'ai était agréablement surprise en voyant tout vos reviews, merci vraiment ça me touche beaucoup.

Merci à Mlle pour ton review, très heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et ravie que tu es posté, surtout si tu poste rarement, cela veut dire que j'écris pas si mal lol ! Pour Alice je comprend, pour moi elle veut juste aidé Edward, il es un peut comme son frère, elle veut juste l'aider après tout ce qui as traverser. Puis n'oublions pas c'est d'Alice que l'on parle là xd !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 15

Point de vue de Bella

Une semaine était passé depuis la soirée chez Rosalie et Emmett, une semaine que j'évitais tout contact avec Edward.

Il m'avait blessé bien plus que je l'avais pensée, il m'avait appelé plusieurs fois sans laisser de message. J'avais vu ses appels mais refusais même de lui parler au téléphone, ce n'était pas très professionnel je sais, mais…mince c'était lui qui m'avait avoué vouloir me connaître, lui qui voulait travailler avec moi chez moi, lui qui c'était proposé de garder Abbygaëlle, et encore lui qui m'avait ignoré toute une soirée me traitant comme une inconnue devant ses amis et sa propre sœur.

Donc j'étais censé faire quoi moi ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme si son comportement ne m'avait pas atteint ?

Non, je ferais ce qui faut pour la boutique traiterais avec lui, mais rien ne me forçait à lui reparler du moins pour l'instant. J'avais besoin de me calmer, surtout que les travaux allaient débuter en milieu de semaine, tout était prêt, contrat signé, bon de commande envoyé, on attendait juste de recevoir les bons matériaux.

Alors oui pour l'instant rien me forçait à répondre à ses appels, non rien du tout. Mon téléphone sonnait m'indiquant un appel, je regardais l'écran pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Alice, j'avais oublié qu'on devait se programmer une journée shopping dans la semaine. Mince elle n'avait pas oublié, moi qui avais espéré que ce soit le cas ! Pas que je n'aimais pas faire du shopping, mais Alice était la sœur d'Edward et Rosalie une amie à lui. J'allais tout de même pas traîner avec ses proches alors que je ne répondais pas à ses appels !

-Allô, dis-je en décrochant.

-Bella c'est Alice ! Tu sais Alice Cullen.

-Oui je n'ai pas oublié la sœur d'Edward Cullen.

-Ouais…donc je t'appelle pour la journée shopping. Tu es toujours ok ?

-Je sais pas trop Alice je…, lui dis-je en m'installant sur mon canapé.

-Aller s'il te plaît…me disait-elle d'une petite voie. En plus je suis quasiment sûr que ça fait longtemps que ta pas fait une sortie entre filles.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ? On se connaît à peine ! Lui dis-je surprise qu'elle sache ça.

-Tu le seras si tu apprends à me connaître, et quoi de mieux qu'une journée de shopping pour ça ?

-Je pense pas que ton frère apprécierait ! Lui dis-je espérant qu'elle n'incite pas.

-Il n'a rien à dire, je choisis mes amis seul, je n'ai pas besoin de son accord. Et toi non plus Bella ! Alors tu viens ? Insistait-elle.

Avait-elle raison ? Pouvais-je sortir avec elle malgré l'attitude d'Edward ? Après tout Alice et Rosalie n'y était pour rien, et j'avoue qu'une sortie entre filles me ferait du bien. Entre la boutique et Abbygaëlle on ne peut pas dire que je voyais beaucoup de monde.

-Quand ? Lui demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

-Tu es libre demain matin ?

-Oui, où et à quel heure ?

\- On va dire 9h30 devant chez toi, on passe te chercher !

-Mais…je peux très bien prendre ma voiture !

-C'est plus pratique et Rosalie à assez d'espace pour y loger 2 poussettes.

-D'accord, à demain alors, cédais-je malgré moi.

-A demain Bella, me disait Alice avant de raccrocher.

Je soufflais cette fille était incroyable, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Je n'étais pas sûr que sa plaise à son frère, mais j'allais tout de même pas là vexer à cause de lui. Non sûrement pas, je profitais de la sieste de ma fille pour faire un brin de ménage.

Cela ne me prenait pas trop de temps vu que c'était déjà propre. Je m'apprêtais à me préparer une eau chaude quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, j'allais ouvrir.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en le voyant devant moi…Edward, je prenais le temps de le détailler, ses cheveux toujours autant en bataille, son visage fermer, des cernes avaient pris forme sous ses yeux. Il portait une veste en cuir lui donnant un air ravageur.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit-il me sortant de la contemplation en étirant ses lèvres formant un petit sourire. Au non s'il croyait m'avoir comme ça il se trompait celui-là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine, ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je…enfin tu ne réponds à aucun de mes appels alors, me disait-il en haussant des épaules.

-Alors tu te permets de débarquer chez moi ? Lui demandais-je furieuse.

-Bella…disait-il en essayant de me toucher mais je reculais ne voulant pas céder.

-Non Edward, si je ne réponds pas à tes appels c'est que j'ai une bonne raison. Maintenant je te demande de partir ! Lui dis-je bien décidé à ne pas me laisser faire.

-Mais…laisse-moi t'expliquer au moins !

Non mais je rêvais là, il pensait vraiment qu'il lui suffisait de se pointer chez moi, la bouche en cœur, me racontant encore des âneries sur son comportement et que ça suffirait pour que je lui pardonne.

Il avait déjà agit ainsi, au tout début c'était exactement la même personne que j'avais vue, mais là je me laisserais pas faire. Il avait tort s'il croyait que j'allais lui pardonné, plus rancunière que moi, ça n'existai pas !

-M'expliquer…par ce que tu es venue t'expliquer ? Lui dis-je en colère.

-Oui Bella, pour l'autre soir je…

-Ne me dis pas que tu es désolé Edward, Tu as voulu mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle, Tu as voulu que l'on apprennent à se connaître, Tu as voulu que l'on deviennent amis. Lui dis-je en accentuant le Tu en le pointant du doigt. Jamais je t'ai forcé, bien au contraire ! La façon dont tu t'es comporté envers moi lorsque ta sœur ma invitée à cette soirée et durant cette soirée…jamais je n'aurais pensé cela de toi ! La vérité Edward c'est que je te considérais déjà comme un ami et toi tu as fait comme si nous nous connaissions à peine. Mais mince Edward je t'ai confié ma fille, la chaire de ma chair !

J'étais remonté, peiné, blessé. Jamais on m'avait traité ainsi, et j'avais beau remuer tout ça dans ma tête je ne comprenais pas son comportement. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'homme que j'avais appris à connaître ces dernières semaines !

-Je sais et je…

-Non Edward, je ne veut même pas entendre les raisons qui ont fait que tu agisses de la sorte. L'Edward que j'ai vu là-bas…je le connais pas et je ne veut sûrement pas apprendre à le connaître. Alors à partir de maintenant on se verra juste pour le boulot. Ta des choses à me dire ? Ta mon émail. Sur ce part s'il te plaît part sinon j'appelle les flics, lui dis-je avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Une fois qu'il fut partie je soufflais un bon coup et décidais de me mettre à la recherche d'une solution pour la garde de ma puce grâce à internet, cela me permettrait de penser à autre chose.

Bon cette solution n'était pas la meilleure mais avais-je seulement le choix ? Trouver quelqu'un par internet ne me rassurait guère mais là je ne pouvais pas attendre simplement qu'une place se libère en crèche ou chez une assistante maternelle.

Je passais pratiquement toute la journée sur divers sites mais rien ne me convenait, les seules disponibles était à l'autre bout de la ville.

Comme à son habitude ma puce se réveillait en plein milieu de la sieste. Abbygaëlle m'inquiétait de plus en plus, j'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi elle ne dormait pas d'une traite se réveillant à plusieurs reprises !

Comme d'habitude depuis quelques semaines elle se rendormait sur moi, sauf que cette fois elle avait agrippé mon gilet en s'endormant, comme si elle avait peur que je l'abandonne, que je parte.

-Je t'aime ma chérie, maman ne partira jamais loin de toi, je te le promets mon amour, lui dis-je alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Essayant de la faire lâcher prise sans la réveiller, je lui faisais un bisou et la recouchais dans son parc l'entourant avec le cousin d'allaitement.

Le lendemain ce fut la course, la nuit avait été encore difficile, j'avais envie d'appeler ma mère pour lui demander conseil mais si je le faisais ça prouverait que j'étais incapable de m'occuper de mon bébé et de prendre soin d'elle. Si ça continuait j'emmènerais Abbygaëlle chez le pédiatre ou à la Pmi, après tout ils étaient là pour ça.

Je vérifiais que tout était prêt une dernière fois avant de mettre mon manteau, biberons, couches, produit nécessaire pour le change, la toilette, tout y était, même un change en cas de fuite.

Abbygaëlle était habillée d'un petit ensemble, pantalon en tissu épais rose saumon, sous pull beige avec des petits lapins dessiné dessus et un gilet rose s'attachant sur le côté. Elle était à croquer ma fille et j'en étais fière.

J'entendais frapper à la porte alors je me dépêchais d'enfiler la combi violette à ma puce avant d'allée ouvrir. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Alice tout sourire en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour Bella, coucou toi nous dit-elle en me faisant la bise comme si nous étions de vieille amie. Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Oui, faut juste que je sorte la poussette.

-Attend je vais t'aider, me disait Alice en prenant la poussette pendant que j'installais Abby dans son cosy et que je me préparais à verrouiller la porte d'entrer.

Je suivais Alice qui poussait la poussette jusqu'à un véhicule que j'appellerais familiale, une grosse Audi, classe la voiture quand même. En nous voyant arriver Rosalie sortit de la voiture pour nous rejoindre.

-Bonjour Bella, me dit-elle en venant me faire la bise.

-Bonjours Rosalie, tu…sacré voiture, lui dis-je en regardant le véhicule.

-Oui…ce n'est pas trop mon type de voiture mais elle est pratique avec Kellan. En plus ça rassure Emmett quand je la prend…on y va, me proposait-elle en m'ouvrant la portière pour que je puisse installer ma fille pendant qu'elles s'occupaient de ranger la poussette dans le coffre.

A peine la voiture démarrée qu'Alice ne cessait de me questionner, allant de mes préférences en magasin à mes goûts question d'hommes...encore. Heureusement que Rosalie était pour calmer sa meilleure amie.

Les filles me montraient tout plein de magasin que je n'avais pas encore découvert, c'était vrai que j'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter la ville. Allant des vêtements bébé aux bijouteries, Alice avait l'air de connaître le coin comme sa poche.

Rosalie avait garé sa voiture dans un parking souterrain et nous nous étions promené en poussette durant toute la matinée, j'avais de la chance qu'Abbygaëlle adorait être promenée en poussette.

J'avais pu trouver quelques vêtements pour ma fille mais également pour moi, les filles m'avaient bien aidé et même si j'avais trouvé que les tenues qu'elles m'avaient proposées n'étaient pas vraiment mon style, j'en avais acheté quelques unes me disant que ce n'était pas si…si terrible ce genre de tenue sur moi, c'était simplement plus…plus sexy, moins maman et plus femme.

Il était prêt de midi et Abbygaëlle commençait à avoir faim, Rosalie nous proposait de s'arrêter manger dans une cafétéria pour reprendre le shopping après, ces filles étaient folles, j'avais déjà plus de pieds moi ! Mais j'aimais ça, c'était vraiment agréable cette sortie.

Nous nous installions une fois les repas payés et prêts devant nous, j'avais fait chauffer le biberon d'Abby dans le micro-onde mis à disposition et Rosalie avait fait de même avec le repas de Kellan.

Je prenais ma fille dans mes bras pour lui donner son biberon. J'écoutais les filles parler encore de shopping quand un bâillement m'échappait.

-Hey bien, dit nous si on t'ennuie, rigolait Alice.

-Non non, au contraire j'avais oublié comment ça faisait du bien une journée entre filles, même si…je sens plus mes pieds, leur dis-je en grimaçant.

-Tu n'as encore rien vue Bella, Alice est gentille aujourd'hui, d'habitude c'est à peine si on prend le temps de manger, juste le temps que le petit mange et c'est repartis !

-N'exagère pas, sinon elle ne voudra plus venir avec nous après, râlait Alice en mangeant ses légumes. Tu habites la Rochelle depuis longtemps Bella ?

-Non depuis peu, un bon mois après la naissance de mademoiselle, dis-je en regardant ma fille boire son biberon me regardant avec toujours cette intensité dans le regard lorsqu'elle mangeait.

-A oui c'est tout récent, et ta de la famille prêt d'ici ?

-Mon père habite à une trentaine de kilomètres et ma mère aux États-Unis, mais elle vient dès qu'elle le peut, elle est bien trop accro à sa petite fille pour ne pas venir régulièrement.

-Parent divorcé, me disait Alice tristement.

-Ouais, mais c'est mieux ainsi, mes parents n'étaient pas du genre à se disputer devant moi mais je voyais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux dans leur couple alors quand ils mon dit vouloir divorcer … c'était mieux ainsi, dis-je en haussant des épaules. Puis ils s'entendent vraiment bien tous les deux maintenant, comme des amis ! Et vous vos parents sont du coin ? Leur demandais-je espérant que la conversation soit plus sur leur vie que la mienne.

-Je vis encore chez mes parents, ils n'habitent pas loin de chez toi. Pour l'instant ma situation me permet pas de pouvoir louer un appartement.

-Tu finiras par trouver Alice ne désespère pas, l'encourageait Rosalie en posant Kellan dans sa poussette vue qu'il avait fini de manger.

-Tu cherches dans quel domaine ? Demandais-je à Alice curieuse, en positionnant ma fille de façon à se quel fasse son rot.

-J'ai fait des études de stylisme, j'ai même créé quelques vêtements durant mes stages. Mais personne n'est intéressé par le style de mes créations.

-Et c'est quel genre de style ? Lui demandais-je curieuse, après tout c'était mon domaine.

-Tu vois la tenue de Kellan, je lui fis oui de la tête. C'est moi qui l'ai créé, Rosalie à craqué pour quelques modèles à moi et de temps en temps je lui conçois quelques tenues.

-C'est toi qui ? Lui demandais-je n'y croyais pas, elle avait vraiment du talent.

-Bien sur, ça t'étonne ? Me disait-elle en riant.

-Tu…tu me montrerais quelques modèles ? Osais-je lui demander.

-Ça t'intéresse ? Me dit-elle surprise en s'arrêtant de manger ses yeux s'illuminaient.

-Écoute je ne te garantit rien mais…mon patron cherche à agrandir sa gamme de vêtements, proposant des habits de bébés, pour l'instant on était plus basé sur les ados et les femmes. Il ne trouve pas car aucun ne lui convient, il cherche du nouveau, la plupart des magasins bébé proposent du classique, mais au vu des habits de Kellan…

-Mais il ne passe pas par un enseigne précise ?

-Pas forcément, lui dis-je en gardant ma fille contre moi en essayant de manger comme je pouvais.

-Tu…tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Me demandait-elle en me fixant.

-Bien sur que si, enfin si ça t'intéresse, souris-je en voyant sa réaction.

-Bien sur que ça m'intéresse, je passerais chez toi pour te ramener ça ! Merci Bella je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Ne dis rien, tant que je n'ai pas vu les croquis rien n'est sur ! Tu as fini de manger ? Lui demandais-je, elle fut surprise de ma question.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu veut prendre Abby le temps que je mange ?

-Oh oui avec plaisir, aller vient voir taty Alice, disait-elle en tendant les bras pour que je lui donne ma fille.

Le surnom qu'elle c'était donné me surpris, on se connaissait depuis peut, mais Alice était vraiment gentille alors j'avais rien dit.

-Et toi Rosalie de la famille ? Lui demandais-je curieuse d'en savoir plus sur mes nouvelles amies.

-Mes parents sont en voyage, depuis qu'ils sont en retraites ils ne font plus que ça. Je suis contente qu'ils profitent ainsi mais…ils ne voient quasiment pas Kellan et loupent une grande partie de sa vie. Ce qui est bien dommage, mais bon je me plains pas y a toujours les parents d'Emmett qui viennent à l'improviste ça me suffit largement, nous dit-elle en roulant des yeux nous faisant rire.

-Au moins tu as de l'aide en cas de besoins, échappais-je sans le vouloir. Je me concentrais sur mon repas espérant qu'elles ne m'avaient pas entendu, mais c'était peine perdus.

-Ce n'est pas…trop dur, d'élever un enfant seul ? Me demandait Rosalie ce qui me surpris, moi qui pensais que ça serait Alice qui me poserait encore un millième de questions.

-Parfois oui…et à d'autres moments je me dis que…c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, soufflais-je en regardant ma fille jouer avec ses doigts.

-Je sais que ça nous regarde pas mais…le papa pourrait…

-Son père ne connaît pas son existence, il…il met impossible de pouvoir le contacter.

-Mais…tu es sur que…Emmett pourrait t'aider à le retrouver, Bella tu peux pas toujours gérer tout toute seule ! Me disait gentiment Rosalie.

-C'est…c'est impossible les filles, dis-je en baissant la tête sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Je pouvais pas leurs dirent la vérité, elles ne comprendraient pas, personne ne comprenait. Et quand j'osais enfin me confier, on me jugeait. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles me juge ! En sentant une main se poser sur la mienne je relevais les yeux voyant qu'il s'agissait de celle de Rosalie.

-Tu peux compter sur nous Bella, serte on se connaît depuis peu mais si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit moi et Emmett seront ravis de t'aider.

-Pareil de mon côté, rajoutait Alice en me regardant compatissante.

-Merci les filles c'est gentil. Leur dis-je timidement, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on veuille m'aider. La plupart du temps je me débrouillais seule !

Suite à cela la conversation dérivait sur la suite de notre journée shopping, c'était impressionnant l'énergie qu'avait Alice. Rien qu'à l'entendre énumérer les prochaines boutiques où nous iront j'avais mal à la tête.

Nous étions allé dans un magasin pour hommes pour que Rosalie achète quelques vêtements à son homme, puis dans plusieurs magasins de bébé. J'avais encore trouvé de belles tenues pour ma fille, c'était un sacré budget de l'habiller. Voilà pourquoi j'achetais rarement des vêtements pour moi, je pouvais très bien m'habiller avec les mêmes vêtements jusqu'à usure, mais pour ma fille je voulais qu'elle est le meilleur, qu'elle ne manque de rien.

Vers 15h00 nous rentrions, j'avais proposé aux filles de boire un café avant qu'elles ne partent. Avant de préparer les boissons j'avais préalablement pris soin de mettre Abbygaëlle au lit sans la réveiller. Cette nuit l'avait vraiment fatigué, elle ne s'était même pas réveillé cette après-midi, même quand je l'avais sortie de son cosy. J'avais également proposé à Rosalie d'installé Kellan dans ma chambre, quand Abbygaëlle avait du mal à s'endormir je la mettais avec moi, j'avais donc un second lit dans ma chambre.

Je posais les cafés et ma boisson chaude sur la table basse avant de m'asseoir avec les filles sur le canapé du salon.

-J'adore ton appartement Bella, me disait Rosalie en regardant partout autour d'elle. Tu as tout fait toute seule ?

-A vrai dire non, ma mère à un vrai don pour la décoration, c'est surtout son travaille, lui dis-je en sentant mon téléphone vibrer.

Mon téléphone en mains je regardais l'identité de la personne qui m'appelait, Edward. J'hésitais un moment avant de refuser l'appel et de poser mon portable sur la table en soufflant. Combien de fois allait-il m'appeler avant de vraiment comprendre que je souhaitais vraiment pas lui parler ?

S'entend le regard inquisiteur des deux filles, j'entamais la conversation.

-Alors Rosalie, avant d'avoir Kellan tu travaillais dans quoi ?

-Je travaille toujours, me disait-elle en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Oh, je pensais que...enfin...tu n'as pas parlé de faire garder ton fils alors j'ai pensé que...

-Effectivement tu as bien pensé, je garde mon fils aussi. Avant d'avoir Kellan je travaillais dans un garage automobile.

-Sérieux ? Tu ...alors ça je m'en serais jamais douté ! Lui dis-je surprise, elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête ni le physique d'une mécanicienne ou même d'une vendeuse de voiture.

-Je sais, ça surprend tout le monde à chaque fois. Mais quand je suis tombée enceinte Emmett à voulu que je m'arrête, ce n'est pas vraiment un travail facile, surtout pour une femme. Il avait toujours peur pour moi et pour notre fils, les horaires étaient...c'était très rude, je commençais très tôt et finissais assez tard. Bien sûr le salaire suivait mais pour une femme enceinte...

-Donc tu es partie ? Lui demandais-je, elle me fit un signe positif de la tête en prenant une gorgée de son café.

-J'aimais mon travail mais...mon fils est le plus beau cadeau qu'Emmett a pu me faire, je donnerais tout pour mon fils. Tu sais Emmett a beau jouer à l'idiot voir même à faire l'enfant, c'est un mari exceptionnel, jamais j'aurais pensé être aussi heureuse avec lui.

-Grâce à qui, lui disait Alice en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Oui c'est Alice qui nous as fait nous rencontrer, mais pas seulement grâce à toi ne l'oublie pas. S'il n'était pas le meilleur ami d'Edward, jamais tu ne l'aurais connu, c'est donc en partie grâce à lui si Emmett et moi somme marié.

-Oui enfin si je t'avais pas connue la non plus...

-Ok ok, merci mon lutin préféré, lui disait Rosalie alors que sa meilleure amie lui tirait la langue.

Je rigolais en les voyant faire, de vrais gamines. Mais que c'était bon de rire ainsi avec des amies, oui j'aimais bien ces deux filles, et même si on se connaissait depuis peu j'avais envie de faire partie de leurs amies.

-Bon revenant à nos moutons, donc vue que j'ai arrêtée de travailler au garage fallait que je cherche une autre branche pour aider Emmett à subvenir à nos besoins. Tu sais moi rester à la maison sans rien faire...je ne pouvais pas, c'était juste impossible pour moi, j'ai toujours besoin de bouger. Alors Emmett ma aidé à élaborer un projet, on as mis au moins trois mois pour se décider, c'était risqué, et il me fallait des fonds que je n'avais pas, mais mon mari ma prêté l'argent dont j'avais besoin.

-C'était quel genre de projet?

-J'achète de vieille voiture de collection à bas prix, des voitures en mauvais état et je les retapes pour les revendre bien plus chères.

-Tu retapes des voitures ? Tu fais ça où ?

-Chez moi, je travaille pendant les siestes de mon fils. Emmett ma transformé et agrandi le garage pour m'en faire un local avec tous ce que j'ai besoin pour bien travailler.

-Tu...tu gagnes bien ta vie ainsi ? Je veut dire c'est rentable ? Les pièces doivent coûter une fortune non ?

-Oui sais vrai, mais tu c'est j'achète vraiment les voitures à bas prix, et quand je les revends c'est vraiment gagnant pour moi. Vu qu'en plus je cotise pas on a créé un compte pour plus tard, ça me permet aussi de pouvoir élever mon fils sans avoir à payer une nourrice.

-Tu les revends combien à peut prêt les voitures si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Cela dépend de la voiture, ça peut aller de 1500 à 22000 euros .

J'étais sur le point de m'étouffer en buvant une gorgée de ma tisane en entendant Rosalie me dire le prix des voitures qu'elle revendait.

-Doucement Bella ça va ? Me demandait Alice me tapant doucement le dos riant à mes dépend.

-Oui...je...c'est vraiment rentable ton affaire, dis-je à Rosalie en réalisant le chiffre qu'elle devait se faire à l'année.

-Je ne me plain pas, me dit-elle comme si c'était banal. Tu sais même si sa paye bien, si je fais ça c'est surtout que j'adore retaper des voitures, avoir les mains dans le cambouis j'adore. Et puis Emmett me donne un coup de main parfois, ça nous permet de faire des choses ensemble en dehors du...

-Du sexe, par ce que chère Bella une chose que tu apprendras sur ces deux oiseaux c'est qu'ils ne font que ça.

-Alice...on ne fait pas que ça...bon ok on aime faire l'amour...comme tous les autres couples, c'est normal non ?

-Ah oui, je pense pas ma Rosie que tous les couples le font en pleine séance de cinéma, dans le jardin public, oh et lors d'une réception organisée par tes propres beaux-parents. Normalement les couples normaux comme tu dis, ils se retiennent pour faire ça en privé chez eux.

-Mais...je...bon ok ta gagnée, mais tu sais quoi bas je vais pas m'en plaindre. Parce que tu sais quoi ? Je prends grave mon pied moi ! Lui dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Nous explosions de rires en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller les enfants, ils avaient beaux être dans les chambres, nous en faisions du bruit.

Une heure plus tard, les filles partaient en me faisant promettre de nous revoir bientôt. Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde en leur proposant de venir manger un de ces soirs, elles avaient beau être un peu folle, je les adorais.


	16. Chapitre 16

Merci merci, jamais jusqu'à présent je n'ai eu autant de reviews, ça ma booster, plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrit du coup, alors la suite dépend que de vous !

Merci Mlle j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ton commentaire, moi aussi je dirais bien à Alice de laissé notre petit Ed tranquille, j'ai fait plusieurs chapitre de son point de vue pour la comprendre, vous verrez qu'Alice et Edward ont vécu des choses ensemble ça les as encore plus rapproché d'où le comportement d'Alice, j'en dit pas plus lol. Pour Edward...qui c'est peut-être aurait-il besoin d'aide !

Guest merci pour ton soutien, malheureusement je pense avoir reprit trop vite et du coup j'ai toujours mal, mais bon sa empêche pas d'écrire la suite, j'espère que mon chapitre te plairas.

Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à ma correctrice qui elle aussi est bloqué à cause de son dos, décidément ont fait ça ensemble !

Chapitre 16

Point de vue d'Edward

-Vous êtes bien sûr la boîte vocale de Bella Swan, laissez un message après le bip, elle vous répondra dès que possible.

-Hé MERDE, criais-je en balançant mon téléphone sur mon lit tellement j'étais en colère.

Oui j'étais en colère, pas envers Bella qui refusait de me parler ou ne serait-ce de m'écouter, non j'étais en colère contre moi qui avais tout foutu en l'air.

Mais quel idiot j'avais été, quel con ! J'avais agi en vrai connard avec Bella, l'avais traité comme si on se connaissait pas, ou à peine. Quand elle m'avait dit de ne pas revenir pour les contrats, j'avais su, j'avais su qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas. Mais je devais m'expliquer, elle devait m'écouter, si seulement elle acceptait ne serait-ce que de m'écouter, c'est tout ce que je voulais, avoir la chance ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour tout lui expliquer.

Si je n'avais pas pris mes distances avec elle, Alice aurait tout compris, et elle ne m'aurait pas lâché. La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était que je me casse, que j'arrête mes sorties nocturnes, mais j'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de m'évader sans contrainte, sans promesses, sans avoir à faire confiance, sans prendre de risque. Je savais pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, en sortant chaque soir avec une femme différente, en ne m'attachant à personne, je me protégeais.

Mais là...je sais pas, ne pas pouvoir lui parlé, ne pas pouvoir la voire...ça faisait bientôt deux semaines que je n'avais plus de nouvelle. Si j'en avais mais par Alice qui parlait de sa nouvelle amie qu'elle voyait au moins trois fois par semaine. Et elle me le disait pas elle-même, j'écoutais seulement avec attention ce qu'elle disait lors des repas du soir à Esmée.

Bizarrement Alice ne m'avait pas reparlé directement de Bella. Tout de même ça m'énervait que Bella accepte de voir Alice mais pas moi, mais je lui en voulais pas, c'était moi qui avais joué au con.

J'aurais dû me comporter normalement, même si mes amis auraient tout découvert et m'en auraient parlé pendant des semaines voir des mois, au moins Bella serait encore mon amie.

N'importe qui aurait abandonné depuis le temps mais pas moi, je persévérais, il fallait que je lui explique. Alors je l'appelais sans arrêt, mais j'en pouvais plus là, fallait que je trouve un moyen de lui parler sans qu'elle me rejette. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui Bella allait m'écouter, juste m'écouter, si elle ne veut pas me pardonner ok, mais elle entendrait ce que j'ai à lui dire.

Aujourd'hui j'allais là voir, nous avions un rendez-vous à la boutique, les travaux avaient commencé depuis quelques jours déjà, et nous devions passer pour contrôler le travaille, signer des papiers et voir les avancer des travaux.

J'étais en train de me préparer quand je vis Alice au pas de ma porte de chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut ? Lui demandais-je calmement en attachant les boutons de ma chemise.

-Moi ? Me demandait-elle faisant l'innocente. Rien du tout ! Tu...tu vas à la boutique de Bella ? Me demandait-elle se trémoussant les mains derrière le dos.

-Oui, comment tu sais ça ? Lui demandais-je sans la regarder continuant de me préparer.

-Bella ma dit qu'elle devait y passer pour les travaux. Je m'arrêtais net en entendant le prénom de la jeune femme qui m'ignorais et que j'allais revoir dans quelques minutes.

-Oh, lui dis-je seulement en prenant le reste de mes affaires.

-Je peux venir Edward ? Je ne générais pas c'est promis, j'ai trop envie de voir comment elle est, aller s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, me disait-elle en sautillant devant moi.

-Pourquoi ta pas demandé à ta nouvelle amie de te la faire visité dans ce cas ? Lui dis-je méchamment, oui je sais c'était pas cool de ma part de le prendre comme ça mais Alice avait le droit de la voir et pas moi. Alors oui j'étais en colère et énervé contre ma meilleure amie, elle m'avait pris Bella !

-Bella a déjà beaucoup fait pour moi ! Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? Bella ma demandé une copie de mes croquis pour son patron, si ça lui plaît et je dis bien si, son patron voudra signer avec moi, bien sur faudra que je trouve un nom et tout ça mais tu imagine toi, enfin nous emballons pas. Oh mais attend serais-tu jaloux ? Me disait-elle en me suivant alors que je descendais pour partir.

-Moi ? Et pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Lui demandais-je en mettant mes chaussures qui se trouvaient dans l'entrer.

-Bien, que moi je vois Bella et pas toi par exemple, faut que t'arrête de te mentir et de mentir aux autres Edward. J'étais présent à plusieurs reprises quand tu l'appelais et j'étais à ses côtés, j'ai pu voir ton nom s'afficher quand elle refusait tes appels.

Quoi dire...il n'y avait rien à en dire. Nié ? Non ça ne servait plus à grand-chose, Alice n'était pas bête, elle avait bien vu que mon comportement n'était pas celui d'une simple connaissance envers Bella.

-Tu sais Edward, me disait Alice en posant sa main sur mon bras, je te comprends...plus que tu ne le pense. Mais avoue que tu n'as pas été cool avec elle, Bella est vraiment une fille bien, alors si vraiment tu es son ami, rattrapes-toi, cette fille en vaut vraiment le coup.

Alice me fit un bisou sur la joue avant de partir me laissant dans l'entrée comme un idiot. Que voulait-elle dire par je te comprends bien plus que tu ne le pense ? Personne ne pouvait comprendre, pas même Emmett, qui pourtant était au courant de presque tous sur ma vie.

Prenant mon sac qui comprenait tous les papiers à signé, je montais dans ma voiture et partais en direction de la boutique. Quand j'arrivais la voiture de Bella était déjà là, super j'avais eu peur de la loupé.

Je disais bonjours à tout le monde les saluant d'une poignée de main, en passant je vis Bella qui avait relevé la tête de son ordinateur en me voyant, mais quand elle croisait mon regard elle avait replongeait sur son écran.

Le responsable n'était pas encore présent sur les lieux alors j'en profitais pour aller saluer la gérante, j'étais un peu nerveux, c'était la première fois que j'allais vraiment lui parler depuis le fameux soir.

-Bonjour Bella, lui dis-je doucement alors que j'étais face à elle.

-Bonjour Edward, me dit-elle en retour en quittant une microseconde son écran pour me saluer.

-Tu va bien ? Lui demandais-je en voulant commencer doucement.

-Tu as des papiers à me faire signer non ? Me demandait-elle ne prenant pas en compte ma question en se levant rangeant son ordinateur portable.

-Bella...lui dis-je en arrêtant son geste en posant ma main sur son bras, ce qui la fit arrêté et me regardé enfin. On pourrait...dit moi juste...tu vas bien ? Et Abbygaëlle ?

-On va bien, me dit-elle en soufflants remettant son sac sur son épaule. Et...et toi tu...comment vas tu ? Reprit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Bien, lui dis-je seulement.

Je sortais les papiers de mon sac et les faisais signé à Bella, le responsable des travaux arrivait et nous montrait ce qui avait été fait. Les travaux avançaient sans complication et si tout ce passé bien dans un mois et demi on pourrait commencer à faire venir le matériel, ainsi que les meubles.

Bella s'apprêtait à partir montant dans sa voiture, je me précipitais à sa suite, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Attend Bella, lui dis-je en arrivant devant sa voiture. Tu...tu es pressé ? Lui demandais-je.

-Faut que je récupère Abby chez mon père !

-Mais c'est encore l'heure de sa sieste non ? Lui dis-je en regardant l'heure sur ma montre.

-Oui mais...

-Prends un café avec moi...enfin un chocolat chaud, me rattrapais-je me rappelant qu'elle ne buvait pas de café.

-Edward arrête, ça sers à rien, je t'ai déjà dit...

-Tu ne veut pas me parler je sais Bella, mais...peux-tu seulement m'écouter, je te demande juste de m'écouter. Après promis je j'entêterai plus ! Pas un seul appel, plus de visite surprise, je te laisserais tranquille je te le promets.

Bella ne dit rien un moment avant de regarder sa montre et de sortir de la voiture.

-Très bien, allons y, me dit-elle.

Nous allions dans le même café que la dernière fois, sur le chemin aucun mot n'avait était échangé, mais à l'intérieur j'étais tel un enfant devant le sapin le jour de Noël. Comme me l'avait appris ma mère j'ouvrais la porte à Bella tel un gentleman, ce qui la surpris.

Nous nous installions à la même table que la dernière fois et je commandais son chocolat chaud et un café pour moi. Malgré qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler je vis un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche quand j'avais pris la commande.

J'étais de plus en plus nerveux face à la situation, lui expliquer n'allait pas être facile, ce n'était pas commun cette situation.

-Je t'écoute, me dit-elle au bout d'un moment alors que j'arrivais pas à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

-Bella je...je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de cette façon avec toi, je sais que tu veut pas de mes excuses mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis vraiment désolé et que je m'en veux. Faut que tu comprennes que mes amis sont...ils sont...ils s'immiscent un peu trop dans ma vie privée. Faut toujours qu'Alice se mêle de tout, sache que quand sa lui plaît pas elle...elle essaye de toutes ses forces pour que ça aille dans son sens, ne respectant pas l'avis du principal concerné. Je l'adore mais...parfois elle peut être...envahissante ! Rosalie et Emmett sont plus discrets mais...tu sais quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas vraiment d'amie fille, c'est la vérité Bella, mais si cela changeait et qu'ils le savaient j'en baverais. Ils se mettrons pleins d'idées dans leur tête et me lâcheraient pas avec ça.

-Tu...tu as fait comme si on se connaissait par peur que tes amis sachent que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec une fille ? Me demandait-elle en commençant a se mettre en colère.

-En partie oui, lui dis-je doucement en baissant la tête trop honteux d'avoir agi ainsi avec elle. Je ne pouvais même pas affronter son regard, un regard qui serait plein de reproches j'en étais convaincue.

-Quelle est l'autre partie ? Me demandait-elle d'une voix plutôt calme ce qui m'étonnait. J'avais pensé qu'elle serait en colère, voir déçue, mais en relevant la tête je pue voir qu'elle était tout simplement curieuse.

-J'avais...je ne voulais pas partager ton amitié, lui dis-je presque en chuchotant plongeant dans son regard chocolat.

-Edward je comprends pas, me dit-elle perdue.

Étais-je prêt à tout lui dire ? Étais-je prêt à m'ouvrir à elle ? Depuis Tanya personne n'avait été si prêt de moi que Bella, et encore on ne peut pas dire que je me confiais à elle. Même si Tanya et moi étions ensemble, cela n'avait été que du sexe, je sais même pas si un jour je l'ai vue autrement qu'une fille avec qui je couchais. Elle avait été un plan cul réguliers, on parlait c'est vrai, mais elle ne s'intéresser pas à moi, Tanya parlait pour deux.

Alors que Bella qui avait été mon amie, avec elle c'était différent. Elle me posait souvent des questions sur moi, pas forcément sur ma famille mais sur mes préférences, sur ce que je voulais moi.

Alors étais-je prêt à lui dire l'importance qu'elle avait sur moi ? En même temps, c'était maintenant ou jamais !

-Avec toi Bella, lui dis-je en tendant ma main vers la sienne pour la toucher...seulement avec toi je suis moi, ce mec que tu dis ne pas vouloir connaître c'est celui que je suis sauf...quand je suis avec toi...je redeviens moi ...seulement avec toi Bella.

-Mais pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi tu serais différent avec moi, et pourquoi tu dis être cet homme si froid si...

-Pardonne-moi Bella s'il te plaît, lui dis-je en couvrant sa main de la mienne.

-Je...je dois y aller, me dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

-D'accord, lui dis-je la laissant partir déçue qu'elle parte si vite.

C'était fini, elle m'avait donné ma chance de m'expliquer et moi je n'avais pas la force de tout lui dire. Le pourquoi j'étais devenue cet homme qu'elle détestait.

-Edward, me dit-elle ce qui me fit me retourner avec espoir. Prends soins de toi, reprit-elle avant de partir.

Moi qui croyais qu'elle allait changer d'avis, ou me dire qu'elle me pardonnait j'avais tort, au moins elle m'avait écouté. Je m'étais dévoilé à elle, c'était la première fois que je le faisais, même avec ma meilleure amie y a longtemps que je ne le faisais plus, mais Bella était différente, mon amitié avec elle était différente et ça depuis le début.


	17. Chapitre 17

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'avais complètement oublié que j'en avais un d'avance oups, le prochain arriveras très vite cela dépend si vous avaient étaient gentils ou pas xd !

J'adore toujours autant vos reviews continué comme ça gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 17

Point de vue d'Alice

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour, c'était décidé aujourd'hui...enfin ce soir j'allais embrasser Jasper ! Bella avait raison pourquoi j'attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas alors que j'étais capable de le faire moi-même ? Jasper était de nature très calme et très discrète, tout mon contraire. Nous étions tout de même à notre quatrième rendez-vous ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi il ne se lançait pas, après tout si je ne l'intéressais pas pourquoi s'entêterait-il à dîner avec moi ainsi ? Etais-je juste un diversement, une distraction?

Dans tous les cas je serais fixé ce soir, peut-être que je ne l'embrasserais pas directement mais je lui parlerais essayant de savoir vraiment pourquoi il passait du temps avec moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment une fille à tourner autour du pot, mais avec Jasper c'était différent, il me plaisait, et je le voulais tout simplement. Je n'avais pas fait tous ça pour rien !

Histoire de paraître à mon avantage j'avais passé ma journée dans mon institue de beauté préférée, j'avais fait la totale, épilation, soins du visage, relaxation, massage, ça m'avait coûter une fortune mais Jasper valait la peine de faire tout ça!

Une fois renté à la maison, je vidais tout mes placards à la recherche de ma robe, je l'avais achetée lors de notre journée shopping avec Bella et Rosalie. C'était même Bella qui m'avait trouvé la robe, elle m'avait dit que je devrais la porter pour un rendez-vous avec Jasper histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il loupait même si elle ne le connaissait pas.

J'adorais cette fille, bon à cause de moi Edward avait agi comme un con avec elle et du coup ils ne se parlaient quasiment plus. A plusieurs reprises j'avais voulu en parler avec Bella mais Rosalie m'avait dit de ne rien faire, que c'était à mon meilleur ami de gérer cette situation et que je ferais qu'empirer les choses en m'en mêlant.

Mais je me sentais responsable, de plus même s'il le montrait pas, je voyais bien moi que ça affectait Edward. Il passait son temps à nous éviter, nous ses amis, prétextant avoir du travail, mais en discutant avec Bella de la boutique j'avais compris que c'était faux, tout avait déjà était fait vu que les travaux avaient déjà commencé.

-MAMAN! Hurlais-je en descendant à la cuisine furieuse de ne pas trouver ma robe qui devais être dans ma penderie.

-Alice, pourquoi cries tu ainsi ? Me demandait-elle calmement.

-Ma robe noire, tu sais celle que je me suis achetée...

-Tu veut dire celle que ta acheté avec la carte de crédit de ton père, me coupait-elle avec un sourire dans la voix sans me regarder en continuant de repasser son linge.

-Oui celle-là, lui dis-je impatiente ne faisant pas attention à ce quel avait dit.

Oui je dépendais encore de mes parents, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute, pour l'instant je ne travaillais pas encore. Pas que j'en avais pas envie, je détestais ne rien faire, mais après avoir contacté toutes les grandes marques possibles je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que d'espérer que mon talent soit découvert et reconnu, voilà pourquoi j'envoyai certains de mes croquis en espérant que cette fois on me donne ma chance.

-Ta robe est sur le cintre là, merci à maman de l'avoir repassé sinon tu serais allé à ton rendez-vous en petite culotte jeune fille, me dit-elle en posant le fer et en me fixant.

-Merci maman, lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou là faisant reculer. Tu es la meilleur des mamans !

-Ah oui ? Alors vu que je suis une super maman, tu peux me dire qui est cet homme avec qui tu sors si souvent comme ça, me disait-elle en me serrant davantage dans ses bras.

-Un type, lui dis-je me décollant d'elle pour prendre ma robe et surtout voulant partir au plus vite pour éviter toutes ses questions.

-Il a bien un nom ce garçon ! Tu pourrais l'inviter ici pour nous le présenter, ton père serait ravis que...

-Vous allez le faire fuir alors non...c'est heu...trop tôt man.

Non non non, c'était hors de question qu'elle sache que Jazz était mon rendez-vous, elle ne comprendrez pas, je savais très bien qu'elle le prendrait mal. Pas lui, c'était comme un membre de la famille pour elle.

-S'il a survécu au petit démon que tu es c'est quasiment impossible de le faire fuir maintenant, entendais-je Edward dire derrière moi.

-Ah ah très drôle, lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue. Et puis de quoi je me mêle d'abord monsieur grognon hein !

Il grognait et allait se faire un café.

-Donc tu sors ce soir ? Me demandait-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veut venir ? Lui demandais-je ironiquement bien sur, je n'avais pas besoin de chaperon. J'attendais que maman se concentre sur son repassage pour me pencher vers Edward et ainsi lui parler sans que ma petite maman ne se pose de questions. Bon finit les plaisanteries, ta parlé avec Bella ? Tu t'es excusé j'espère !

-Alice...tu va pas recommencer, me dit-il en passant une main sur son visage.

-Écoute Edward cette fille c'est une perle et toi tu...

-Ok, je sais j'ai merdé pas la peine de me le rappeler, me disait-il en chuchotant vérifiant que ma mère n'entendait pas. Et oui je me suis excusé, même si au début elle a refusé de m'écouter. J'ai pu lui...enfin...

-Edward dit moi suis-je vraiment ta meilleure amie ? Lui demandais-je peiné qu'il ne se confie pue à moi.

-Bien sur que oui Alice ! Me dit-il en me regardant enfin enlevant ses mains de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me parle pas alors, je sais que tu te retiens. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein, jamais je ne te jugerais tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère.

-Je sais Ali mais...

-Elle te plaît ? Lui demandais-je doucement en lui prenant sa main qui était à plat sur la table.

-Qui ? Me demandait-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bella, elle te plaît ? Répétais-je, était-il idiot ou le faisait-il exprès.

-Non, enfin je l'apprécie...je veux dire comme amie, comme j'apprécie Rosalie.

Hum, ça j'en doutais, c'était bien plus que ça, rien que sa façon de la regardé était différente.

-Comme Rosalie hein ! Lui dis-je n'y croyant pas une seule seconde. Pourquoi avoir été ainsi l'autre jour avec elle, pourquoi tu as attendu autant de temps pour nous la présenter ? Maintenant qu'il commençait à faire tomber les barrières fallait que je sache, il laissait tellement de question sans réponse.

-Parce que je savais ce qui se passerait, vos réflexions entre toi et Emmett...vous êtes pareille. Vous pensez que je peux pas passer du temps avec une fille sans avoir couché avec elle ! Mais avec Bella c'est...ce n'était pas comme ça, on parlait juste, jamais on a eu d'intention l'un envers l'autre, jamais on a eu de gestes déplacés ou...

-Je suis désolé Edward je ne pensais pas...je pensais pas à mal, tu la voyais et c'est vrai que j'ai pensé qu'elle était spéciale pour toi.

-Elle l'est, mais pas dans le sens que tu pense Alice, j'aime ma vie telle qu'elle est. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais envie de plus, mais pour l'instant je mène ma vie comme j'en ai envie.

-Mais...

-Alice, ne devrait tu pas plutôt tout raconter à Esmée pour ton mystérieux rencard, toi et moi savons très bien de qui il s'agit. Je ne vois même pas la raison qui te pousse à mentir à ta mère. Alors au lieu de te préoccuper de ma vie tu devrais d'abord te concentrer sur la tienne !

Il n'avait pas totalement tord, je n'avais ni travaille, ni homme dans ma vie pour l'instant et je me mêlé de la sienne permettant de le juger alors que je n'étais même pas capable de gérer parfaitement la mienne.

-Tu ne comprends pas, pour maman il est comme de la famille. Pour elle ça serait comme sortir avec mon propre frère ou cousin, alors vaut mieux qu'elle n'en sache rien. Edward c'est préférable de ne pas trop parler de ça étant donné que maman est juste à coter. Je vais aller me préparer, j'ai rendez-vous moi ce soir.

Prenant ma robe au passage je remontais dans ma chambre pour me préparer. J'étais contente qu'Edward m'est enfin parlés, ça faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas confié à moi.

Pour lui je sais que ce n'était pas facile, quoiqu'à une époque il m'avait semblé aller mieux, petit par petit il avait pris une place dans la famille. Mes parents le considéraient comme leurs propres enfants, déjà qu'on avait passé toute notre enfance ensemble, pour moi c'était déjà comme mon frère avant le décès tragique de ses parents.

Mais lui avait eu du mal à continuer de vivre, il était très proche de ses parents. Avec notre aide il avait vécu jour après jour, puis avait réussi à revivre à peu près normalement, jusqu'au jour où cette fichu Tanya nous l'avait enlevé de nouveau, cette fille était comme un méchant microbe, elle s'accrochait à lui, même s'il l'avait quitté, elle était toujours là.

A cause de cette fille il refusait ne serait-ce qu'une histoire sérieuse avec une fille, même avec nous il m'était son putain de masque, se renfermant sur lui-même. La preuve, nous avions Rosalie et moi découvert par nous-même ce que Tanya lui avait fait.

A vrai dire Edward ne c'était pas confié depuis sa rupture avec celle-ci ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Bon j'avoue que je ne l'avais pas lâché une seule seconde, voulant qu'il me parle, à moi ou à quelqu'un d'autre, se renfermer sur lui-même n'était pas une solution. Il se faisait du mal à lui-même en agissant ainsi.

Peut-être sa rencontre avec Bella et Abbygaëlle l'avait changé ? Peut-être...peut-être voyait-il en Abbygaëlle l'enfant qu'il avait peut-être eu ? Mais dans ce cas étais-ce bien qu'il agisse ainsi ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir si oui ou non le don avait fonctionné, il ne pouvait pas remplacer la chance aussi minime que ce soit par la présence de cette petite dans sa vie !

Quoi qu'il en soit, que ce soit Abbygaëlle ou Bella, cela lui faisait du bien, et moi tel en inquisitrice j'avais tout foutu en l'air entre eux. Donc si c'était moi qui avais mis un terme à leur amitié, c'était à moi de les réconcilier non ? Devrais-je encore m'en mêler ? Après tout si je n'avais pas fourré mon nez dans les affaires de mon meilleur ami, il irait bien mieux aujourd'hui !

Non, je ne pouvais pas laisser Edward essayer d'arranger les choses, sinon ça allait prendre un siècle. Mais fallait être discrète, ruser et discrète comme une renarde ! Je prenais mon portable pour appeler Bella, à la troisième sonnerie elle décrochait.

-Allô, dit-elle.

-Bonjours Bella c'est Alice, tu va bien ?

-Oui ça va, y a un souci ? Me demandait-elle surprise de mon appel.

-Non non, je t'appelais pour savoir si on pouvait se voir genre heu...demain, tentais-je mine de rien, tout en commençant à préparer mes affaires.

-Heu oui pas de soucis où ça ?

-Le parc ça me parait bien !

-D'accord, le matin alors car je dois passer à la boutique l'après-midi pour prendre des photos.

-Çà me va, on se retrouve vers 11h00 aux jeux, pas avant car j'ai rendez-vous ce soir et il me faut pas mal d'heures de sommeil pour me rattraper moi.

-Oh je vois, un rendez-vous avec ton Jasper ? Me demandait-elle un sourire dans la voix.

-Tout à fait, je vais porter la robe noir, tu sais celle que tu m'as trouvée !

-Je compte sur toi pour lui en mettre plein la vue alors, Alice je dois te laisser, on fait les courses et j'aimerais pas trop traîner pour le dîner.

-On ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Abbygaëlle et moi, de qui d'autre voulais-tu que je parle ?

-Personne aller je file, bisous miss, à demain.

-A demain Alice, me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Et voilà plan numéro 1 achevé, restait le plan numéro 2 tout en subtilité. Mais avant ça j'avais un rendez-vous moi, et mon Jazz n'allait pas en croire ses yeux. Moi Alice Cullen allait prendre les choses en mains, ce soir ma mission, embrasser Jasper Hale, le plus beau mec sur cette terre.


	18. Chapitre 18

Coucou, je sais l'attente était plutôt longue vraiment désolé mais ma raison de vivre me prend plus de temps vue que on arrive vers la fin. Mais je délaisse pas celle-là, et j'ai bien l'intention de reprendre mon ancienne la toute première et là finir enfin.

Alors un gros merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis carrément fan, continuer à me donner vos avis vous êtes juste génial.

Allé je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Chapitre 18

Point de vue de Bella

Ce rendez-vous avec Alice au parc était assez bizarre, bon on ne passait pas vraiment tout notre temps à faire les boutiques quand on se voyait mais...c'était tout de même bizarre.

J'attendais depuis au moins cinq minutes assises sur le banc, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais assez stressé, j'avais même peur qu'elle vienne accompagner. Oui j'étais flippé, Alice n'était pas du genre...enfin d'après ce que j'avais pu voir...et se qu'Edward m'avait dit, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser les gens gérer leurs vie et vue que son frère et moi nous ne nous parlions plus, j'étais sûr que bientôt elle s'en mêlerait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

J'avais bien vu qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son frère et elle avait bien tenté de m'en parler à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois Rosalie lui avait fait comprendre de se taire.

Car oui je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Edward, et même après notre discussion au petit café. C'était assez...troublant ce qu'il m'avait confié, ok Alice était unique en son genre, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aider son frère, peut-être même en savoir plus sur sa vie.

Je ne voyais pas Alice en tyrannique, quand à Rosalie et Emmett ils semblaient des personnes très sympathiques, bon Emmett avait un humour assez...spécial, mais tout de même.

Pour tout dire je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Je ne voulais pas lui pardonner pour le regretter juste après, surtout que j'avais Abby maintenant, et elle avait l'air de bien l'apprécier.

Bon elle était petite mais c'était rare les fois où elle rigolait avec des inconnus, elle était habituée à être dans un cercle restreint, à part mes parents et moi je n'avais personne dans ma vie. Enfin sauf depuis ma rencontre avec Edward mon cercle d'amis s'était agrandi, et quand je voyais Edward avec ma fille c'était indescriptible, c'était un sentiment que je ne pouvais décrire.

Côté Nounou c'était le chaos total, après une multitude de recherche aucune n'était disponible ou alors c'était trop loin, mon père avait accepté de la garder en attendant, il se sentait plus capable de la garder maintenant, et le voir avec sa petite fille me comblait de bonheur.

En attendant Alice j'avais sortie ma fille de son landau et l'avait installé sur mes genoux, elle s'intéressait à tout maintenant, regardant partout autour d'elle. Abbygaëlle avait trois mois maintenant, c'était passé tellement vite, j'avais l'impression d'avoir accouché hier de mon bébé.

Maintenant elle maintenait bien sa tête, même si il fallait tout de même bien la tenir, quand elle était allongé sur le ventre, elle essayait de relever sa petite tête de bébé pour regarder autour d'elle avec ses beaux yeux grand ouvert. Malgré son jeune âge elle y arrivait une vingtaines de secondes au moins.

Je jouais avec ma fille, lui parlant, lui faisant des grimaces pour la faire sourire ou même rire. Pour l'instant j'avais surtout le droit à des sourires, et à chaque fois je tombais totalement amoureuse de mon bébé, c'était l'amour de ma vie.

-Bonjour vous deux, entendis-je d'une voix que je reconnus tout de suite venant d'Alice. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Reprit-elle en me faisant la bise.

-Non quelques minutes, lui dis-je rassuré qu'elle soit venue seule. Donc...pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on se voit ici ? Lui demandais-je curieuse mais aussi contente de la voir .

-Pour rien, ai-je besoin de raison pour te voir ?

-Non enfin...d'habitude on s'organise chez moi alors...enfin ça m'a surpris c'est tout !

-Ok c'est bon tu m'as eu je vais tout te dire...si j'ai voulu te voir c'est que...je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Voilà le mois prochain c'est l'anniversaire de Rosalie et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-De mon aide ? Mais heu...enfin Alice, je connais à peine Rosalie, je l'adore, vraiment mais...je pense pas être la bonne personne pour organiser son anniversaire !

-Aller s'il te plaît, chaque année je fais tout toute seule, et chaque année je gaffe, je finis toujours par dire un truc qui compromet la surprise. Alors cette année je veux vraiment la surprendre, s'il te plaît aide moi, me disait-elle en joignant ses deux mains tout en me regardant avec ses yeux de chiens battus. Mais où avait-elle appris à faire une telle chose ?

-C'est d'accord, lui dis-je malgré moi. Je t'aiderais mais vraiment c'est toi qui devras faire le plus gros, tu connais Rosalie depuis bien plus longtemps que moi.

-Merci Bella, me dit-elle en me faisant un gros bisou sur la joue. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis si heureuse que tu acceptes.

-Et tu vas l'être encore plus quand tu seras ce que j'ai à te dire, lui dis-je en souriant déposant ma fille dans son landau.

-Quoi ?

-Eh bien, mon patron monsieur Dax ma appelé, il a reçu tes croquis.

-Et ? Me demandait-elle impatiente.

-Il est intéressé Alice, il veut que l'on organise une rencontre rapidement !

-Quoi ? Tu...hein ? Me disait-elle surprise.

-Alice, lui dis-je en la prenant par les épaules. Tes dessins lui ont plu, il aimerait te rencontrer, cette semaine si possible.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Me demandait-elle n'y croyant pas une seule seconde.

-Bien sur que je suis sérieuse et mon patron d'autant plus, c'est quelqu'un de très investis Alice, s'il veut te voir ce n'est pas pour rien.

-AHHH ! Hurlait-elle en se levant du banc pour sautiller sur place me faisant rire.

Après la crise d'hystérie d'Alice nous avions planifié le rendez-vous en fonction du temps de mon patron, il restait seulement quelques jours donc c'était un temps assez restreint. Puis nous nous étions promené discutant de tout et de rien, allant de la famille d'Alice à la mienne, parlant aussi de notre jeunesse.

Au fur et à mesure de nos conversations je réalisais qu'avec Edward nous avions jamais parlé de notre vie privée, on parlait mais nos conversations n'étaient jamais sur notre famille ou nos amis. Nous nous étions pourtant rapproché avant...avant ce fameux soir, mais c'était comme si nous ne voulions pas trop nous dévoiler, voulant ne pas nous ouvrir totalement à l'autre. Pourtant avec Alice c'était assez facile, je parlais de mes parents comme si je la connaissais depuis longtemps.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, c'était l'heure pour nous de rentrer je devais déposer ma fille chez mon père et ensuite aller à la boutique et ça avant 14h00.

Alice me parlait de la fête d'anniversaire qu'elle voulait organiser pour Rosalie, je me doutais bien qu'Edward serait là, je ne m'étais toujours pas décidé si oui ou non je devais lui pardonner son comportement.

-Faut absolument faire des invitations, j'avais pensé à envoyer un simple émail à tout le monde avec un genre de questionnaire à remplir, genre avec des questions sûre s'ils viendront accompagner, un vote sur le thème aussi, ça serait sympa, avec des propositions d'activités.

-Oui ce n'est pas mal mais...surtout ne l'envoi pas à tous tes contacts, tu risquerais de l'envoyer par accident à Rosalie. Quand tu dis tout le monde ça comprend combien de personnes ?

-Oh et bien je sais pas, l'année dernière on était bien cinquante ! Tu sais avec les amis, la famille ça monte vite Bella.

-Oui, enfin quand même, cinquante personnes ce n'est pas rien, ça va être une sacrée organisation. Lui dis-je réalisant l'enjeu.

Un mois c'était un peu cour pour tout organiser, Alice voulait pas seulement faire un gâteau entre potes, non c'était bien plus que ça. Un repas avec un apéro avec amuse gueule, dîner fait par un traiteur, et ensuite danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Donc fallait louer une salle, faire la décoration, trouver un DJ, pire qu'un mariage.

-Faut que l'on se voie tous les jours, je sais que c'est du boulot mais ça va être super tu verras. Oh faudra que tu passes à la maison, ma mère nous aidera pour la décoration !

-Chez toi ? Chez Edward, non, non je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Alice, la décoration je vous laisses vous en occuper, je gérerais le reste moi ! Il était hors de question que j'aille chez lui, du moins pour l'instant.

-Écoute Bella, je sais que depuis...depuis que je t'ai invité à notre soirée vous ne vous parlez plus mais...

-Alice ce n'est pas ta faute, lui dis-je voyant bien qu'elle se sentait responsable.

-Si Bella, tu ne comprends pas, Edward...écoute il a ses secrets, et moi bas...j'ai du mal avec les secrets, dans un sens tu étais son secret. Je n'aurais pas dû agir contre lui, c'est juste que je voulais en apprendre plus sur toi tu vois.

-Tu ne l'as pas obligé à être si...

-Si justement, je le connais Bella ! Je savais très bien qu'il ne serait pas content mais j'ai juste...faut que tu sache que c'est un mec bien, il en a juste bavé depuis plusieurs années. S'il est devenue ce mec si froid...

-On a tous nos propres démons Alice, ce n'est pas pour ça que l'ont agi comme des cons !

-Il t'a parlé non ? Me demandait-elle.

-Oui, lui avouais-je en me rappelant notre conversation.

-Je vais te dire quelque chose Bella, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment cela est possible mais...il est différent avec toi. Jamais il n'aurait gardé un enfant avant et...

-Quoi ? Il ma dit qu'il s'occupait de Kellan, c'est pour ça qu'il a gardé Abbygaëlle, jamais je ne lui aurais laissé ma fille sinon.

-Non il ne la jamais gardé, c'est à peine s'il panique quand il est avec Kellan. Mais Bella, je l'ai vue interagir avec Abbygaëlle, je n'ai pas reconnu mon frère Bella. Il était doux, assuré, prévoyant, ses gestes étaient mal assurés mais il gérait vraiment bien.

-Alice je sais que c'est ton frère mais tu n'es pas obligé de le défendre, il m'a menti et traité comme...comme si nous n'étions pas amis, comme si nous étions des inconnus.

-Je ne le défends pas par ce qu'ont porte le même nom de famille, s'il te plaît Bella donne lui une chance d'être...ton ami, apprend à connaître la personne qu'il est réellement. Pas la personne qu'il veut montrer aux gens, mais celle qu'il est au fond de lui !

-Je...je vais y réfléchir, lui dis-je en posant mes yeux sur ma fille qui commençait à s'agiter. On va rentrer ça va être l'heure du biberon. Avant qu'elle parte je la retenais. Alice, tu ne m'as pas dit ton rendez-vous avec jasper c'était comment ?

-Oh...bien c'était bien ! Me disait-elle en me souriant doucement.

-Tu sais que si ta besoin...

-Je sais Bella, j'en doute pas une seule seconde. J'ai une idée si tu acceptes de réfléchir sur le pardon de mon frère...mais vraiment y réfléchir hein, je te promets de te parler de mon rendez-vous avec Jasper.

-Ce n'est pas du chantage ça ? Lui demandais-je incrédule.

-Non, bien sur que non ! Une simple entraide c'est tout.

-Ok Alice je vais y réfléchir...sérieusement, lui dis-je voyant qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

Nous nous disions en revoir et je rentrais chez moi avec ma fille. Tout en m'occupant d'Abby je pensais à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit, j'avais toujours senti qu'Edward avait un lourd passé, je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais les dirent d'Alice me prouvait que j'avais raison.

L'idée de le revoir me plaisait, quand nous étions ensemble c'était si agréable, j'aimais passer du temps en sa compagnie, et sa présence me manquait je dois bien l'avouer. Que risquais-je en lui donnant une deuxième chance ?


	19. Chapitre 19

Bonjours à tous, je sais pas vous mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir poster de nouveau chapitre depuis des lustres. Voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendue.

Un grand merci à tous pour vos review je vous adore.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 19

Point de vue d'Edward

Une nouvelle nuit s'achevait, ou alors étais-ce déjà le matin ? A vrai dire j'en avais aucune idée, j'étais parti vers 23h00 voulant m'évader un peut, prêt à faire tout ce que je faisais depuis plus d'un ans. J'avais même vue que plusieurs femmes me regardaient mais pour la première fois depuis un moment je n'avais pas pu.

J'étais simplement parti prendre l'air, se soir j'avais pas vraiment envie de m'envoyer en l'air. Alors j'avais marché encore et encore, jusqu'à se que je me retrouve devant chez Esmée et Carlisle.

Pourquoi étais-je simplement rentré ? On était le week-end pourtant, et le week-end je sortais m'amuser, et ça toute la nuit. Mais ce soir je n'avais pas envie, non ce soir je rentais chez moi. Quand je posais ma tête sur mon oreiller il faisait encore nuit.

C'était la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveillait, ouvrant difficilement les yeux je tapotais à mes cotés essayant d'attraper mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit. Quand je l'attrapais enfin, et que ma vision s'était adaptée à l'éclairage de la chambre, je put voir la personne qui essayait de me joindre.

Et là sous le choc je me redressais d'un coup, c'était Bella ! Bella m'appelait, oui c'était bien son numéro qui s'affichait sur mon écran avec son prénom. Que devais-je faire ? Décrocher . Cela me semblait être une éternité la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé !

Paniquant légèrement de peur qu'elle tombe sur le répondeur avant que je puisse décrocher j'appuyais sur le téléphone vert, acceptant l'appel.

-Allô, dis-je d'une voix roque vu que je venais de me réveiller.

-Edward...c'est Bella...je….tu vas bien ? Ta une voie bizarre !

-Heu...non ça va, je…..je viens juste de me réveiller. Il est quelle heure, dis-je en regardant mon réveil. Oh mince déjà 13h00, réalisais-je en passant ma main libre dans mes cheveux ébouriffés.

-Je peux te rappeler une autrefois, désolé de t'avoir réveillé je…

-Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien fait, lui dis-je ne voulant pas qu'elle coupe cour à son appel. Tu va bien? Lui demandais-je inquiet vu qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé depuis mon explication au café.

-Oui, je voulais juste...enfin je me disais juste que...tu es libre cette après-midi ? Me demandait-elle me surprenant.

-Moi ? Heu...oui, mais tu...tu veux me voir ? Lui demandais-je incertain.

C'était fou ça, Bella m'appelait et elle me demandait si j'étais disponible cette aprèm, je me pinçais histoire de vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, j'avais tellement rêvé cet appel.

-Oui...enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais me montrer cette fameuse plage dont tu m'avais parlé, tu sais celle…

-De notre première rencontre, la coupais-je en souriant comme un idiot dans ma chambre. La plage du phare !

-Oui, vue qu'il fait beau j'avais pensé qu'une balade...enfin pour que l'on puisse parler un peu, ce serait bien. Mais si tu viens juste de te réveiller on peut remettre ça à plus tard, puis le dimanche on le passe en famille, je suis désolé Edward, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de t'appeler.

Oh non Bella, jamais elle aurait pu me rendre si heureux en me proposant que l'on se voie, j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps. Bon ok presque deux semaines en vérité, mais j'avais l'impression que ça faisait bien plus longtemps moi.

-Non non Bella, lui dis-je en me précipitant pour sortir des vêtements de mon armoire. Aie, fis-je en me cognant l'orteil sur le coin du meuble me faisant sauter à pieds joints sur place le téléphone toujours à l'oreille.

-Tu ne te serais pas fait mal ? Me demandait-elle inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien, je...écoute Bella je prends une douche rapide et j'arrive d'accord ? Lui dis-je en me massant le pied assit sur le bord de mon lit.

-D'accord, à tout de suite alors.

-À très vite Bella, lui dis-je avant qu'elle raccroche.

Prenant toutes mes affaires je me précipitais pour prendre une douche rapide, ce fut la douche la plus rapide que je n'ai jamais eu. Une fois tout propre et habillé je prenais mes New balances, enfilais un sweat et filait pour rejoindre Bella.

Mais avec grand malheur pour moi, tout le monde était dans le salon, et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers moi quand ils me virent arriver courants presque.

-Edward, on se demandait quand tu te réveillerais ! Me disait Carlisle. Je faisais une bise à tout le monde avant d'enfiler mes chaussures.

-Où vas-tu ? Me demandait Esmée, voyant que j'étais pressé. Tu sais j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller se recueillir tous ensemble aujourd'hui, je sais que tu aime-y aller seule mais…

-Je ne vais pas sur leurs tombes aujourd'hui, leur dis-je cherchant mes clés dans l'entré.

-Mais...tu y vas quasiment tous les dimanches non ? Me demandait-elle déçu.

C'était vrai, depuis que mes parents étaient décédés j'avais pris l'habitude d'aller sur leurs tombes tous les dimanches. Je restais des heures à leurs côtés leurs parlant de ma vie, de mes doutes, de mes peurs, c'était mon moment à moi, jamais je n'y étais allé avec ma famille adoptive, même si Esmée me proposait toujours que l'on y aille ensemble. C'était mon moment, j'avais besoin d'être seul avec eux !

-Oui mais pas aujourd'hui, j'irai peut-être plus tard, je dois filer on m'attend.

-Mais ta même pas mangé, me disait-elle en me montrant l'assiette de pancakes, sur la table, qu'elle avait préparée.

-Je peux savoir au moins où tu vas comme ça ? On est dimanche Edward, pour une fois qu'on est tous là on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble ! Disait à son tour Carlisle d'un ton réprobateur.

-Promis je rentre avant dîner, leurs dis-je avant de prendre un pancake faisant un bisou à Esmée au passage. Merci Man, lui dis-je avant de filer dehors pour prendre ma voiture.

C'est sur le chemin que je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit à Esmée, pour la première fois je l'avais appelé Man. Pas que je n'aurais pas dû, Esmée s'occupe de moi depuis...depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Même si elle me considérait comme son fils, j'avais l'impression de trahir ma propre mère en agissant ainsi.

Quand je fus arrivé devant chez Bella, je serrais un peu plus le volant. J'avais même pas réfléchi au pourquoi elle voulait me parler, j'avais foncé tête baissée. J'avais attendu si longtemps qu'elle m'appelle, et voilà c'était arrivé. Allait-elle me dire qu'elle me pardonnait ou non ? Voulait-elle à nouveau de moi dans sa vie ? Ou bien le contraire? J'allais bientôt être fixé.

Prenant le peu de courage dont , je sortais de la voiture et me dirigeais vers son appartement. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise là voyant au niveau des boîtes aux lettres avec sa poussette. Je prenais un peut de temps avant d'annoncer ma présence, en profitant pour le regarder. Elle avait l'air d'allé bien, juste la voir en face de moi me faisait un bien fou. Son amitié me manquait, elle me manquait!

-Salut, lui dis-je les mains dans mes poches arrière de mon jeans. Elle faisait un léger bon en entendant ma voix.

-Oh...salut Edward, tu as fait vite, me dit-elle surprise.

-Oui, on n'y va ou…

-Non c'est bon ont est prêtes, me dit-elle avançant vers la poussette.

Je m'approchais pour voir la petite princesse, elle était toujours aussi belle, voire même plus. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, son visage avait légèrement changé, ses yeux était plus poussé vers le vert à présent.

-Bonjour Princesse, lui dis-je en me penchant pour lui faire un léger bisou sur sa petite main de bébé.

En réponse la petite me fis un sourire en bougeant ses petits bras, comme si elle était contente de me voir.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé la voir, je vois que c'est réciproque, disait Bella un sourire sur ses lèvres en regardant tendrement sa fille.

-Elle a changé, lui dis-je en me redressant. On prend ma voiture ?

-Si tu as de la place pour la poussette…

-C'est une Volvo Bella, bien sur qu'il y a de la place.

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture, j'avais peur d'avoir offusqué Bella mais au contraire elle avait souri à ma remarque. Ce qu'il avait pu me manquer ce sourire, j'étais toujours aussi anxieux du pourquoi elle m'avait appelé mais j'essayais d'être positif. Bella n'avait pas l'air en colère, ni contrariée, non elle était plutôt calme.

Une fois Abbygaëlle installée, j'ouvrais la porte passagère à Bella, comme me l'avait toujours appris ma mère. Bella fut assez surprise, mais ne disait rien se laissant faire.

Le trajet se fit plutôt calmement, je jetais parfois des coups d'œil à Bella qui regardait la route perdu dans ses pensées. Quand j'arrêtais la voiture elle se retournait vers Abbygaëlle qui c'était endormis durant le trajet.

-Je vais descendre la poussette, lui dis-je alors qu'elle descendait prête à prendre le cosy d'Abbygaëlle.

J'eus du mal à déplier la poussette mais une fois que Bella fut devant moi par miracle j'y arrivais, et heureusement. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air en ne sachant pas déplier une simple poussette ?

J'aidais Bella à mettre le cosy sur la poussette puis nous prenions direction de la plage encore dans le silence, cela se voyait qu'elle cherchait ses mots alors je la laissais faire lui donnant le temps dont lle avait besoin pour se lancer, même si au font de moi je bouillais d'impatience, priant mentalement pour qu'elle me pardonne..

Heureusement pour nous le sable était plutôt dur ici, la mer montait bien haut ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait se balader facilement avec une poussette, sans avoir à trop forcer. Et la mer n'était haute que très tôt le matin, donc là elle se retirait nous laissant le temps de se balader sans se presser.

-C'est magnifique, disait Bella émerveillée par le spectacle regardant les vagues s'écraser sur le sable.

-Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant essayant de profiter de ce moment à fond, ne sachant pas quand je pourrais la revoir, ou même si j'allais là revoir du moins en dehors du travaille.

-Si c'est vrai, me dit-elle regardant devant-elle. Edward je...j'ai réfléchi et…

C'était le moment tant redouter, sa décision mettrait fin ou pas à notre amitié. Elle avait était la seule à me faire cette effet, me faire redevenir moi. Et contrairement à se que j'avais penser au tout début, j'aimais ça, être moi même...mais seulement avec elle.

-Attends, lui dis-je en la stoppant net pour qu'elle me fasse face. Bella avant que tu me dises quoi que ce soit je dois te dire que...ton amitié compte beaucoup pour moi ! J'ai réalisé que pour la première fois depuis...depuis ce qui me semble longtemps, et même si on se connaît seulement depuis quelques semaines. Tu...tu as réussi à atteindre une partie de moi que personne n'avait réussi à atteindre, même pas mes amis ou ma famille. Je t'ai fait du mal, et crois le ou non mais je regrette vraiment d'avoir réagi ainsi, j'ai vraiment agi en parfait idiot envers toi et ça je me le pardonnerais jamais. Toi seule peut me donner une chance, même si je ne le mérite pas !

Durant tout mon monologue je l'avais regardé dans les yeux voulant faire passer mon message par-delà les mots, elle devait croire à ce que je lui disais. C'était la pure vérité, je ne pouvais pas être plus franc qu'à ce moment précis.

-C'est...c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? tu veux vraiment de mon amitié ? Tu regrettes vraiment? Me demandait-elle en me fixant cherchant la réponse dans mon regard.

-Bien plus que je le pense, lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

Pourquoi doutait-elle autant de mes paroles. Ah oui je sais, par ce qu'elle avait perdus toute confiance en moi avec mon comportement idiot de l'autre soir. Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière...mais c'était impossible, ma seule chance qu'elle me pardonne c'était de lui prouver que son amitié compter à mes yeux, que j'étais sincère.

-Edward je...je sais pas vraiment...enfin ce n'est pas la première fois que tu agis ainsi et...ton amitié comptait également beaucoup pour moi.

A ses mots je relevais les yeux vers elle, Bella regardait Abbygaëlle qui dormait toujours dans le cosy. Pensait-elle vraiment ses mots?

-Comptait? Lui dis-je en grimaçant me rendant compte que c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

Notre amitié était morte pour elle ! Prenant du courage j'osais affronter son regard, elle ne me regardait pas blessée ou en colère contre moi, non son regard était...elle avait l'air perdu.

-Je ne sais plus quel Edward tu es ... Tu comprends? Lequel est le vrai Edward ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que toi-même ne le sache, tu as tes secrets et j'ai les miens. Mais...j'ai une fille Edward, si tu fais partie de ma vie tu fais forcément partie de la sienne. Que tu agisses ainsi avec moi...même si c'est dur à encaisser, je peux encore le supporter, mais il en est autrement pour ma fille. Abby même si elle est petite c'est attachée à toi, je le vois bien. Elle n'accepte pas que n'importe qui s'occupe d'elle et pour je ne saisquelle raison toi et Rosalie ou même Alice êtes les seules qui ont su la charmer. Alors si je te pardonne tu ne doit plus agir ainsi pour elle. Car là ça sera la dernière fois que tu nous vois de toute ta vie, suis-je clair, me disait-elle sévèrement sur la fin, me faisant ravaler ma salive.

Cette femme était incroyable, elle pouvait être la femme la plus douce que j'ai connue jusqu'ici, la plus gentille qui soit mais elle pouvait aussi faire très peur quand elle le voulait.

-Très bien Bella, lui dis-je alors qu'elle soufflait un grand coup comme si elle relâchait un gros poids lourd d'un coup.

-Alors ami, me disait-elle en me souriant doucement me présentant sa main.

-Ami, lui dis-je en lui souriant pleinement en la prenant par la taille et la faisant voltiger et décoller légèrement du sol tournant sur moi-même, la faisant rire.

-Edward... Edward repose-moi, disait-elle en rigolant contre moi.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait la gardant toujours contre moi, que c'était bon de rire avec elle. Je me sentais revivre à cet instant, retrouver son amitié était tellement important pour moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça pour une amie, mais j'ai toujours senti que notre amitié était exceptionnelle. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne voulais pas la partager avec mes amis, j'avais peur que cela change. Mais je préférais encore une amitié comme celle d'Alice ou de Rose que de ne plus jamais pouvoir voir Bella, ne plus jamais lui parler ou juste passer du temps avec elle.

Suite à ma folle envie de faire voler Bella tellement j'étais heureux qu'elle me pardonne, nous nous promenions parlant de ce qui s'était passé durant ses quelques semaines où on ne s'était pas vue. Et pour la première fois nous parlions de notre famille, j'avais eu envie de me confier sur mes parents mais...ne voulant pas ternir le tableau j'avais donc remis ça à une autre fois.

Alors que le père de Bella avait appelé, Abbygaëlle commençait à se réveiller commençant à s'agiter, Bella me fit signe de prendre sa fille, ce que je fis avec plaisir. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas que Bella qui m'avait manqué, j'adorais cette petite, et bizarrement j'avais aimé m'occuper d'elle.

Je prenais doucement Abbygaëlle contre moi et reprenais ma place assis sur le sable. La posant doucement sur mes jambes relevées elle me regardait avec ses beaux yeux verts.

-Bas alors princesse faut pas pleurer, surtout dans un tel endroit. Tu sais où on n'est ? Cette plage est uniquement pour toi ma belle. Les rochers stoppent bien le vent comme ça tu n'as pas de sable dans tes jolis yeux. Luis disais-je en prenant ses petites mains dans les miennes, elles paraissaient si petites à cotés des miennes.

Abbygaëlle me répondait en gazouillant et en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens me faisant rire.

-C'est que tu'en as des choses à dire, hein Princesse, lui dis-je en caressant doucement sa petite joue la faisant sourire et continuer de plus belle ses babillages.

-Alors Abby que racontes-tu à Edward, disait Bella en s'installant à nos côtés.

-C'est dingue comme elle gazouille, elle n'arrête pas, lui dis-je en riant tout en regardant Abbygaëlle, émerveillé par la petite.

-Oui elle grandit bien trop vite, disait-elle en regardant sa fille se collant à moi pour pouvoir prendre la main d'Abbygaëlle.

Son geste me surpris, mais ne me déplaisait pas bien au contraire. Alors je plaçais mon bras autour de sa taille la rapprochant de moi un peu plus et ensemble nous regardions Abbygaëlle qui nous parlait dans son petit langage de bébé.

De l'extérieur on ressemblait sûrement à une famille, à vrai dire je m'en fichais. Pour moi en cet instant c'est que j'étais bien, heureux, Bella m'avait pardonné, nous étions à nouveau ami, et Abbygaëlle était avec nous. Ce petit bout m'avait complètement envoûté, sous son petit regard innocent j'étais totalement tombé sous son charme.


	20. Chapitre 20

Une semaine plus tard voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas. Je tien à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, surtout quand je vois que de nouveau s'ajoute aux personnes qui prennent toujours un peut de leurs temps pour me laissé un petit mots.

Mon cœur s'agrandit à chaque review que je reçois alors merci merci !

9 pages pour ce chapitre, ont en apprend un peut plus sur la mort des parents d'Edward et sur la nouvelle relation qu'il entreprend avec Bella.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire, bonne lecture à tous, je vous adores !

Grand merci à ma correctrice que je n'oublie pas !

Chapitre 20

Point de vue de Bella

Nous étions déjà vendredi, presque une semaine était passé depuis notre journée de réconciliation avec Edward, depuis une nouvelle amitié s'était créé bien mieux que la précédente.

Petits par petit nous apprenions à vraiment nous connaître, il me parlait encore très peu de sa famille mais beaucoup de ses amis et de leurs enfances, je commençais à pensée que c'était un sujet sensible pour lui alors je n'insistais pas. Quand il sera prêt à se confier je serais présente pour lui. En attendant nous rigolions ensemble, il avait même rencontré ma mère via la web cam, par accident bien entendue.

Ma mère m'avait appelé alors qu'il était présent, j'avais décroché pendant qu'il était parti chercher Abbygaëlle qui c'était réveillée de sa sieste. J'avais bien tenté de faire comprendre à ma mère que j'étais occupé et que je souhaitais la rappelée plus tard, mais Edward était apparu avec Abbygaëlle dans ses bras faisant des bruits bizarres pour faire rire ma fille. Un vrai clown, le pire c'est que ça marchait vu qu'Abby avait eu son premier fou rire devant nous, simplement en le regardant faire ses pitrerie.

Malheureusement pour lui ma mère n'avait pas loupé un seul instant de cet échange et avait salué Edward le questionnant sans faire attention à sa propre fille. Je m'étais faite pardonné au près d'Edward avec un bon dîné, même s'il m'avait rassuré que ce n'était rien, je connaissais ma mère, elle ne savait pas faire preuve de tact et ses questions étaient parfois...gênantes.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, je stressais complètement. Abbygaëlle et moi étions invités chez les parents d'Alice et Edward. Alice avait assuré lors de l'entretien avec mon patron, il avait était cache avec elle.

C'était Alice ou personne, il la voulait elle! Celons-lui elle avait un talent fou et il voulait l'aider à se lancer. Ce soir nous étions donc invités chez ses parents pour fêté ça, car cette après-midi un contrat avait été signer, c'était officiel.

Ce que je redoutais ce n'était pas la rencontre avec les parents d'Alice et d'Edward, non plutôt le comportement de celui-ci devant ses proches. La dernière fois que nous avions fait ce genre de dîner, il avait fait comme si on se connaissait à peine, alors devant ses parents il allait réagir comment ?

Pour l'occasion j'avais mis une belle robe à ma princesse, une des robes qu'Alice avait trouvées lors de la journée shopping. La robe était assez épaisse, grise avec des papillons dessinés dessus, une ceinture avait été cousue dessus. La robe était doublé d'un voile noir avec des collants en laine blancs, faisant ressortir le papillon.

Moi j'avais également mis une robe grise en coton, les manches s'arrêtant un peu plus bas que mes épaules, un sous-pull noir, un leggins noire et des bottes grises. Je m'étais maquillé légèrement, laissant mes cheveux tombés dans mon dos.

Je finissais de préparer le sac de ma fille avec toutes ses affaires de toilette quand on sonnait à la porte. C'était Alice qui devait venir me chercher vue que je connaissais pas son lieu d'habitation.

Mais en ouvrant la porte c'est Edward que je vis, lui aussi c'était fait beau ce soir. Il avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux les rendant encore plus sauvage si c'était possible, il portait une chemise bleue nuit ainsi qu'un jeans noir.

En remontant mes yeux vers son visage je voyais que lui aussi me détaillé, ce qui me fit rougir, une chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis...depuis le lycée je crois.

-Waouh...tu es...tu es magnifique Bella, me disait-il en s'approchant de moi pour déposer un baissé sur ma joue.

-Heu...merci, lui dis-je me reculant pour le laissé entré. Ce n'est pas Alice qui était censé venir me chercher ? Repris-je en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Si mais...elle était débordée alors j'ai proposé de le faire à ça place. Bonjour Princesse, disait-il en se penchant pour embrasser Abbygaëlle qui jouait dans son parc. Tu sais Princesse, ta maman est magnifique ce soir mais quand je vois comme tu es toute belle toi aussi il met difficile de dire de laquelle de vous deux est la plus jolie.

Ses conversations avec Abbygaëlle m'avait toujours fait rire, il lui parlait toujours comme à un adulte, comme si elle lui répondait. Moi aussi je parlais à ma fille, mais...Edward et Abby avait établie une relation particulière que je ne m'expliquais pas.

Peut-être le voyait-elle comme un père? Non elle était trop petite encore pour penser de cette façon, mais plus tard elle me poserait forcément des questions. J'espérais que ce soit le plus tard possible, je redoutais le moment où elle voudrait connaître là vérité sur son père biologique. Au moins ça me laissait encore quelques années avant qu'elle s'interroge pour réfléchir à la meilleur façon de lui expliqué sa venue au monde.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop? Demandais-je à Edward en riant m'approchant du parc où ma fille gigoté ses bras vers les mobiles en poussant de petit cris.

-Oups maman a entendu, lui disait-il comme si je n'étais pas là, ce qui me fit rire d'autant plus.

Abby elle c'était concentré sur Edward levant le bras vers lui comme pour essayer de l'attraper en gazouillant. C'était dingue les conversations qu'ils pouvaient avoir tous les deux tout de même. Un peut plus et j'en serais jalouse, mais en vérité ça me plaisait. J'aimais les voire interagir ensemble, c'était important pour moi qu'Abbygaëlle ait un repère masculin, même si ce n'était qu'un ami.

Je finissais de rassembler nos affaires dans le salon pendant qu'Edward papoté avec sa nouvelle amie. À ce demandé pour qui il venait, pour voir Abbygaëlle ou moi ?

-Bella, m'appelait-il délaissant ma fille en venant vers moi. Je...j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, reprit-il en prenant ma main pour m'entraîner vers le canapé, tout en passant son autre main sur sa nuque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lui demandais-je voyant son regard devenir plus sérieux, voire même anxieux.

Edward était quelqu'un d'assez facile à déchiffrer, surtout quand il était nerveux. Surtout quand il se m'était à passé un nombre incalculable de fois sa main dans ses cheveux indomptable, ou encore quand il se massait la nuque à plusieurs reprise faisant rougir sa peau.

De plus il était très mignon quand il était nerveux, c'était ça le vrai Edward. Un homme qui souriait, un homme qui riait, un homme qui avait peur, qui n'était pas sur de lui.

L'Edward qui était froid et distant plus jamais je ne voulais le voir! Il était si...j'avais eu si mal de voir ainsi, je sais pas se qui avait causé cette part d'ombres en lui, mais il avait due réellement souffrir pour ce créer un tel personnage.

-Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, me disait-il en gardant ma main dans la sienne alors que nous avions pris place sur le canapé tourné l'un vers l'autre. Si je suis venue vous cherchez c'était aussi pour une autre raison Bella. M'avouait-il en baissant les yeux. Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose sur moi et l'histoire de ma famille...j'ai voulu le faire tant de fois depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé mais…

Il avait l'air si triste...si malheureux...je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il se confit s'il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire.

-Si tu n'es pas prêt à partager ton histoire ce n'est pas grave Edward, lui dis-je en essayant de croiser son regard. Tu as tes secrets et j'ai les miens tu te rappelles? Repris-je en lui serrant un peut plus la main pour le rassurer.

-Non je...je veux que tu sache, me disait-il en étant déterminé me regardant enfin. Bella je t'ai menti, reprenait-il douloureusement en relâchant ma main et en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

-Comment ça mentit ? Lui demandais-je durement en me tendant.

Pourquoi disait-il ça? Etait-il marié? Avait-il des enfants et me l'avait pas dit? Non je refusais de croire cela, Edward ne me mentirais pas sur une chose si importante. Il avait dit qu'il s'agissait de l'histoire de sa famille, pas de lui directement!

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me raconter ? À quoi devais-je m'attendre ? Il disait m'avoir menti sur l'histoire de sa famille, mais j'en savais très peu sur cette dernière. Que me cachait-il ? Étais-ce ce qui le rendait si malheureux ?

Edward avait fermer les yeux un instant avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et tourner la tête dans ma direction, je sais pas se qu'il vue en me regardant mais cela lui donna la force de m'expliquer.

-Carlisle et Esmée Cullen ne sont pas mes parents, ils mon adoptés y a trois ans de cela ! Me disait-il en jugeant ma réaction. Mes parents s'appelaient Georges et Élisabete Masen, ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture j'avais à peine 19 ans. Reprenait-il dans une grimace douloureuse, cela devait être dure pour lui de me révéler son histoire. Voulant qu'il continue, je posé ma main sur la sienne pour l'encourager, ce qui lui fit du bien vue qu'il reprit d'un ton bien plus lèger. Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient des amis proches de mes parents...ils...ils mon accueillis chez eux. Un peut plus tard j'ai demandé à Carlisle et Esmée de m'adopter tout en gardant mon nom de famille, je ne voulais pas effacer toute trace de mes parents, mais j'avais besoin d'avancer avec ma famille adoptive. Ils m'avaient toujours considéré comme leur propre fils, Alice... Alice elle me considérait déjà comme son frère bien avant l'accident, c'est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours.

Si je m'étais attendue à ça ! Dans son malheur je ressentais une sorte d'apaisement, de soulagement ! Étais-je égoïste d'être soulagé qu'il me raconte enfin son histoire, qu'il met mentir sur la relation qu'il avait avec Alice?

Alice...mais oui bien sur, voilà pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tant pour Edward, elle avait vécu elle aussi son malheur, l'avait aidé à ce relevé de son deuil. Elle le pensait fragile alors que moi à cet instant je réalisais comme cet homme était fort. Il avait réussi à surmonter sa douleur, surtout qu'il était encore jeune pour perdre ses parents. Dix-neuf ans c'est si jeune, il avait encore besoin de ses parents. Rien que d'imaginer ma vie sans les miens j'en eut des frissons de terreur.

-C'est pour ça qu'Alice cherche toujours à t'aider même contre ton gré ? Lui demandais-je après un moment alors qu'Edward me regardait fixement attendant une réaction de ma part.

Je savais que dans ce genre de situation les gens disaient la même phrase « je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances », et je savais aussi que rien ne changerait la douleur qu'il devait ressentir même après plusieurs années.

-Oui, elle a toujours été là pour moi, même quand je voulais ne voir personne, elle se contentait juste d'être à mes côtés.

Je comprenais tout maintenant, le pourquoi Alice insistait pour que je pardonne à son frère, pourquoi elle se sentait si mal que l'on se parle plus avec Edward. Alice voulait simplement voir son frère heureux, elle s'inquiètait pour lui , ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus qu'il avait déjà souffert.

Je comprenais aussi le comportement d'Edward, du moins je pensais comprendre le pourquoi il était si disant envers les personnes qui l'entourait.

-Mais toi...tu considères les Cullen comme ta famille non ? Lui demandais-je en me redressant pour mieux lui faire face.

-Un peut oui, mais dans ma tête je reste un Masen, et jamais je ne pourrais oublier mes parents ! Tu...tu ne me veux veut pas de t'avoir menti ? Me demandait-il avec espoir.

Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir, c'était un terrible événement qu'il avait traversé. On ne s'échange pas nos moments noirs dès le premier regard, moi-même j'avais mes secrets, mais contrairement à lui je me sentais pas prête à les partager.

-T'en vouloir! lui dis-je ne croyant pas qu'il pouvait croire que je lui en veuille pour ne pas me l'avoir dit, c'était incompréhensible qu'il pense une tel chose. Mais comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir Edward...ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on partage avec une inconnue...et encore moins avec une collègue de travaille, et puis au fond ce n'était pas un mensonge. Tu as vécu une épreuve tellement difficile, repris-je en lui caressant doucement sa main que j'avais logée dans la mienne. Mais pourquoi...pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

-Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre, disait-il doucement. On est ami et je voulais pas que tu te sentes trahie en l'apprenant lors d'une conversation. Et puis...j'ai voulu te le dire l'autre jour sur la plage mais...on était si bien que je n'ai pas voulu gâcher ce bonheur avec mes histoires.

Il ...il avait voulue me le dire lors de nos retrouvailles? Il paraissait si sur de lui...il n'avait pas douter de ma personne, ou même de lui. Il avait juste eu peur que je lui en veuille de m'avoir mentit, même si au fond ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, mais Edward tu sais...je sais bien que notre amitié est très récente mais si un jour tu as envie de parler je serai là, tu ne gâcheras rien du tout car ses histoires comme tu dit elles font partie de toi, c'est ce qui fait l'homme que tu es, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue avant de le prendre dans mes bras.

Il se laissait faire en me serrant davantage contre lui, me confie rtout ça avait dû être très dur pour lui. Mais il l'avait fait, et rien qu'en se confiant à moi il m'avait prouvé que j'étais réellement une amie pour lui, pas seulement une connaissance avec qui passé du temps de temps en temps.

Peut-être que moi aussi un jour j'arriverais à lui parler de mes secrets, surtout un en particuliers. Je savais qu'il se posé des tonnes de question sur le père d'Abbygaëlle et qu'il voulait m'aider pour le retrouvé. Mais pour l'instant je me sentais pas prête, j'avais encore besoin de temps pour arrivé à me confier.

Ma fille commençait à râler nous rappelant qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour elle de manger, donc l'heure pour nous de partir si on ne voulait pas arriver en retard. D'après Edward sa sœur nous en ferais baver pendant au moins un siècle si on ne se dépêchait pas.

Malgré ses confidences j'étais encore nerveuse, comment réagir s'il redevenait l'homme froid et distant de l'autre fois ?

-Çà va pas Bella ? Me demandait-il en posant sa main sur la mienne alors que je m'étais simplement arrêté devant la porte le regardant s'habiller.

-Si, c'est juste que...je suis un peu nerveuse, lui dis-je en grimaçant légèrement.

-Pourquoi ? Me demandait-il alors que je le regardais en me tordant les mains telle une collégienne essayant de trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer mes peurs. Tu...tu crois que je vais recommencer c'est ça ? Devinait-il en baissant la tête le visage triste.

-Je suis désolé Edward mais…

-Tu n'a pas à l'être c'est moi qui m'excuse, disait-il en relavant la tête prenant sa veste. C'est tout à fait normal que tu doutes après ce qui s'est passé. En plus c'est la première fois qu'on se revoit tous après...mais Bella, reprenait-il en me prenant par les épaules. Je te promets de rester l'homme que je suis avec toi, je me suis promis de ne plus vous faire du mal. Bon je ne serais peut-être pas aussi détendue mais... toi et Abbygaëlle compté beaucoup pour moi, je ne prendrais plus le risque de vous perdre. Au diable les conséquences, finisait-il en venant déposer un baiser sur mon front avant de m'ouvrir la porte alors que j'avais pris le cosy d'Abbygaëlle et lui les affaires de change.

Nous nous installions dans la voiture, Abbygaëlle derrière et moi devant avec Edward qui agissait d'une façon que je connaissais que très peu depuis que l'on c'était retrouvé. Il avait des manières assez...dépassé mais cela me plaisait, j'aimais cette Edward-là.

Depuis nos retrouvailles j'avais retrouvé l'Edward d'avant mais pas seulement, chaque jour je découvrais un nouveau trait de sa personnalité, ce qui me faisait de l'apprécier encore plus.

-Donc tu n'as plus peur d'Alice, ni de tes amis..., lui dis-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-Ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche, toi et moi sommes amis et c'est tout ce qui compte, me coupait-il en me souriant avant de se concentrer sur la route.

-je ne veux pas te causer du tort…

-Tu ne m'en causeras pas Bella, si vraiment...si je me comporte en vrai...con, chuchotait-il le dernier mot. Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse !

-Laquelle ? Lui demandais-je curieuse.

-Frappe moi ! Discrètement hein...et pas trop brutal le coup, je n'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital, riait-il.

Non mais était-il devenue fou! Moi le frappé? Devant ça famille en plus! Jamais je pourrais faire une tel chose!

-Comme si je pouvais te faire mal, ris-je avec lui appréciant l'humeur joviale qui reniait dans la voiture nous faisant oublier la tristesse de tout à l'heure et surtout mon stresse.

-Oh je suis sur que tu en serais capable, disait-il en faisant un sourire aux coins tout en regardant la route.

-Je ne te taperais pas Edward, surtout pas devant tes parents !

-S'il te plaît, me dit-il alors qu'il avait arrêté la voiture se tournant vers moi.

C'était quoi ce regard-là, ils avaient quoi de spécial dans cette famille à nous regarder de cette façon, Edward avait un regard si...il était si...j'en trouvais même pas les mots. Et ma volonté céda face à cet homme, sentant les joues me chauffé sous son regard.

-D'accord Cullen t'a gagné, cédais-je devant son regard vert émeraude. Mais je te préviens tu l'auras voulue, si jamais on le remarque je dirais que c'est de ta faute.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que nous étions déjà arrivé, Edward m'ouvrait la porte avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me proposait même sa main pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Ses manières dépassées me surprenaient toujours,rares étaient les hommes de nos jours se comportant de cette manière.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, je le laissais s'occuper d'Abbygaëlle, depuis que l'on c'étaient retrouvés, j'avais constaté qu'il était moins timide avec ma fille, Edward aimait s'occuper d'Abbygaëlle, et elle lui rendait bien.

Pendant qu'il détachait ma fille j'en profitais pour sortir son sac que j'avais mis plus tôt dans le coffre, je voulais prendre quelques affaires en plus genre poussette transat mais Alice m'avait soutenue que sa mère avait tout le nécessaire chez elle vue que parfois Rosalie lui laissait Kellan.

Alors j'avais apporté seulement ses affaires de toilette, rechange, pyjama. J'avais même apporté un bouquet de fleurs pour les parents d'Alice, on était invité chez eux, j'allais tout de même pas venir les mains vides.

Edward me donnait ma fille et me prit en échange le sac qu'il trouvait bien trop lourd pour que je le porte, ainsi que le bouquet de fleurs. Ensuite il m'entraînait vers une jolie demeure. Ce que serait une maison pour certaines personnes ressemblait plus à une villa pour moi. Cette demeure était incroyablement grande, très moderne, les murs étaient blanc crème avec un encadrement noir, un toit plat, allant sur plusieurs étages, avec des gigantesques baies vitrer. Et...mais attendez ce bruit c'était…

-C'est...c'est le bruit des vagues que l'on entend là ? Demandais-je à Edward en m'arrêtant net.

-Oui, la plage n'est pas très loin, me disait-il en me souriant.

-Tu...tu habites à coté de la mer ? Lui dis-je agréablement surprise. Chanceux va, repris-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui lui faisait rire autant plus.

-Si tu veux on se fera un bain de minuit tout à l'heure, me disait-il en me faisant un sourire coquin.

-Idiot va, si tu crois que je vais me mettre en petite tenue devant toi rêve !

Edward me fit mine de bouder avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrer, et voilà c'était le moment de vérité, j'avais envie de faire confiance en ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait. Mais seule ses actes allaient me prouver si je pouvais enfin compter sur lui ou non. J'avais vraiment envie de le croire mais ça faisait deux fois que l'homme froid me faisait face, et je n'avais aucune envie de le revoir.

Fallait aussi que je pense à ma fille, je pouvais pas la laissé s'attacher à une personne pour qu'elle disparaisse juste après, c'était très important pour moi que mon bébé n'ai pas à subir des disparitions, elle n'avait déjà pas de papa.

C'était important pour un enfant d'avoir un modèle féminin et masculin, mon amitié avec Edward avait évolué tellement vite depuis que l'on c'était retrouvé, c'était différent d'avant. On était bien plus proche sans savoir réellement pourquoi !

Cela faisait bien un mois que l'on se connaissait, mais pouvais-je laisser ma fille le prendre comme modèle masculin ? Abbygaëlle était encore petite, mais si elle s'attachait à lui et qu'il disparaissait que se passerait-il ? Serait-elle atteinte d'une quelconque façon ? J'en avais aucune idée et c'est bien cela qui me faisait peur. Mais pouvais-je interdire Edward de tisser des liens pour autant avec elle, bien sur que non. Il était rentré si vite dans nos vies, bien sûr il était simplement un ami, mais un ami à qui je tenais beaucoup, allait savoir pourquoi cet homme...je crois que cet homme était bien plus qu'un simple ami, il était...je sais pas, je ne peux même pas expliquer ce qu'il était pour moi, c'était assez confus pour moi.


	21. Chapitre 21

Avec un jour de retard, mais ce chapitre comprend 13 pages donc j'espère être pardonné. Un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'ai vue que certaines personnes ont comprit que Bella voulait juste protégé sa fille. Faut comprendre qu'elle l'élève seule, ce n'est pas toujours facile pour elle. Oui Edward et elle se rapproche, en espérant qu'il ne recommence pas !

Je vous retient pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture, l'oublié pas de ma laissé une petite trace de votre passage, à très vite.

Chapitre 21

Point de vue d'Esmée

Mais que faisait Edward, nous étions tous prêts ! Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà arrivés, l'apéro était en place dans le salon, les plats au four, restait plus que la nouvelle amie d'Alice et mon fils.

J'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé sur la route, à chaque fois qu'il prenait sa voiture j'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. J'avais déjà perdu ma meilleure amie, je voulais pas perdre mon fils, même si je savais qu'il ne venait pas de mes entrailles, il était tout autant mon enfant qu'Alice.

Une fois avec Elizabeth nous nous étions fait une promesse, si l'une de nous venait à ne plus être de ce monde nous devrions prendre soin mutuellement de nos enfants. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait, avec mon adorable mari qui avait lui aussi perdu un fidèle ami, nous avions pris soin d'Edward, l'aidant au mieux.

C'était dur de le voir si mal, pourtant à une période il avait eu l'air d'aller mieux, puis avait rechuté. Quoique depuis plusieurs jours j'avais l'impression de le voir changer, de meilleure humeur, une nouvelle personnalité revenait à la vie. Ne voulant pas qu'il se braque je l'avais laissé tranquille, j'espérais secrètement qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle rencontre, même si ma fille me disait de ne pas me faire de film sachant très bien qu'il passait de fille en fille.

-Ma puce tu viens on s'est installé dans le salon en attendant, me disait mon mari en entourant mon corps de ses bras pour plaquer mon dos contre son torse.

On avait beau être marié depuis 22 ans cet homme me faisait toujours le même effet quand il me touchait. Je sentais ses lèvres parcourant mon cou me chatouillant lègèrement.

-Tu crois qu'il va bientôt arriver, ça fait un moment qu'il est parti et…

-Edward va bien ne t'inquiète pas, d'après Alice son amie habite tout prêt, allé viens, me disait-il en m'entraînant avec les autres.

Nous nous installions sur le grand canapé du salon avec les autres, Kellan avait tellement grandi, j'avais tellement hâte qu'Alice me donne un petit-fils ou une petite-fille, elle avait le temps, elle était encore jeune mais j'avais tellement envie de revoir de petits enfants courir dans la maison.

Alice avait le petit dans les bras jouant avec lui, maintenant que ses amis étaient là j'en serais peut-être plus sur ce garçon avec qui elle sortait.

-Rosalie tu es bien la meilleure amie de ma fille ? Lui demandais-je doucement pendant qu'Alice était occupée ne s'occupant pas de ce qui se disait autour d'elle.

-Heu...oui, me disait-elle peut sur d'elle.

-Alors tu sais sûrement qui est ce garçon avec qui elle sort, ma fille refuse de nous le présenter !

-Heu...hey bien je..., Rosalie savait de qui il s'agissait ça j'en étais sûr, mais en voyant son regard allé vers ma fille j'étais sûr que cette dernière lui avait demandé de garder ça secret.

Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi faire autant de mystère sur ce garçon?

-Maman arrête de questionner mes amis comme ça, tu vas faire peur à Rose, me disait Alice en posant Kellan sur ses genoux en me regardant.

Zut moi qui avais voulue être discrète c'était louper, en même temps ma fille avait toujours eu de très bonne oreille, enfin elle entendait ce qu'elle voulait.

-Faut bien que je questionne tes amis vus que tu refuses de nous dire de qui il s'agit ! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir avec qui ma fille sort non, imagine que ce soit un tueur en série, un violeur, ou je ne sais quoi encore.

Je m'étais imaginé tellement de scénario allant du garçon rebelle aux hommes bien plus vieux qu'elle. Quelle mère ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses enfants ? Pourquoi Alice refusait même de nous dire son prénom ?

-Maman, là tu te montes la tête toute seule, si je te dis que c'est un mec bien tu me croirais ? Me demandait-elle en venant s'asseoir près de moi toujours le petit dans ses bras.

-Tu peux me dire au moins son nom non ? Lui demandais-je espérant qu'elle cède.

Ma fille avait toujours été très têtue mais je pouvais très bien l'être bien plus qu'elle !

-Non, oh je crois qu'ils viennent d'arriver, dit-elle en se levant déposant Kellan dans les bras de sa mère.

C'était bien ma fille ça, quand elle voulait éviter un sujet, impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau, ça elle le tenait de moi. Carlisle c'était tout le contraire, il ne savait pas tenir sa langue, du moins pas avec moi.

Quand nous entendions du bruit venant d'en bas je me retournait pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant la jeune fille qui suivait Edward, je savais qu'elle était amie avec ma fille, je savais également qu'elle était mère célibataire. Mais ce que j'ignorais c'est qu'elle était aussi mignonne, pas d'une beauté superficielle comme l'ancienne amie de mon fils, non elle était d'une beauté naturelle.

-Bonsoir, lui dis-je en allant lui faire la bise sans écraser la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Je suis Esmée Cullen !

-Bella Swan, me dit-elle timidement. Oh une fille discrète ça nous changera un peu pensais-je en voyant la jeune fille.

-Oh qu'elle est jo...jolie, lui dis-je en regardant la petite fille d'un peu plus près. C'était assez bizarre cette petite avait un regard assez familier, elle me rappelait quelqu'un mais impossible de me rappeler qui.

-Elle s'appelle Abbygaëlle, me disait la jeune femme en regardant tendrement sa fille.

-Enchantée jeune demoiselle, si vous alliez rejoindre les autres au salon, je vais déposer vos affaires dans le placard, leur dis-je en prenant leurs manteaux pour les ranger.

J'étais assez perturbé de voir ce petit bébé, c'était un sentiment assez bizarre, soit je l'avais déjà vue quelque part soit...soit je sais pas, je me faisais peut-être des idées.

Quand je revenais auprès des autres, mon mari était en pleine conversation avec la nouvelle amie de ma fille.

-Oui à cet âge ce n'est jamais facile quand ils sont malades, heureusement que vous êtes venue à l'hôpital.

-C'est surtout grâce à Edward, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'était pas venue vous chercher ! Voir son enfant aussi mal hurlant dans vos bras alors que vous ne pouvez rien faire c'est juste horrible.

C'était donc elle, la raison pour laquelle Edward avait été aux urgences! J'avais bien essayé de cuisiner mon fils, il m'avait presque rien dit, seulement qu'il rendait service à une connaissance. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il s'agissait de cette jeune femme et de sa fille. Mon mari lui avait l'air d'être au courant, il allait falloir que l'on accorde nos violons tous les deux. Depuis quand me cacher-t-il des choses?

-Je comprends mais vous savez nous avions beaucoup de monde ce jour-là, puis avec l'épidémie de grippe.

-Oh vous êtes donc la personne qu'Edward as accompagné aux urgences, dis-je voulant en savoir un peut plus, vue que personne ne me disait rien.

Peut-être que cette petite allait pouvoir m'éclairer du pourquoi Edward se trouvait aux urgences y a de ça un peu moins d'un mois, et surtout pourquoi était-il rester aussi longtemps? Je me rappelais bien de cette nuit là, Carlisle était rentrer très tard, mais ce n'était pas le seul.

-Fameuse je sais pas mais oui Edward est mon collègue, on travaille ensemble pour la nouvelle boutique en ville, disait-elle en rougissant un peu. C'est lui qui m'a accompagné à l'hôpital quand Abby est tombé malade.

Pourquoi Edward ne me l'avait pas dit tout simplement? Je regardais le concerner, il avait l'air tendue regardant son verre avec attention. Il me rappelait son père, George n'aimait pas que l'on parle de lui alors qu'il était présent, plus il grandissait plus il lui ressemblait. George aurait été tellement fier de son fils s'il avait été là.

-Et c'est aussi mon amie, grâce à elle j'ai enfin pu décroché mon premier contrat, alors à Bella! Disait Alice en levant son verre.

-Tu n'as pas eut besoin de moi Alice ta gérer comme une chef, j'ai seulement fait parvenir tes croquis, alors si on doit trinquer c'est à toi !

-Oui mais sans toi jamais je n'aurais jamais obtenu ce contrat…

Ma fille semblait vraiment sous le charme de Bella, déjà que elle nous parlait sans arrêt de sa nouvelle amie ces derniers temps. Une chose est sur ce que cette jeune fille avait fait pour ma fille était juste incroyable. J'avais tenue à rencontrer cette demoiselle en personne. Alice réalisait son rêve grâce à elle.

-Bon bas à vous deux alors, disait à son tour Emmett en râlant. Pas que je ne vous aime pas les filles mais moi j'ai soif, dit-il en levant son verre et en le buvant d'une traite.

-Emmett, lui disait Rosalie en lui faisant un regard noir.

Ce qui nous faisait rire, moi qui pensait qu'avoir un enfant le ferait un peu grandir j'avais eu tort, je connaissais Emmett depuis longtemps. Il avait toujours gardé une âme d'enfant, se comportant telle quelle même en étant marié. Rosalie n'élevait pas un mais deux enfants, et pourtant dans son travail il était très professionnel d'après Edward.

-Comment vous êtesvous rencontré avec Alice ? Lui demandais-je curieuse.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Edward de mélanger sa vie professionnelle et vie privée, alors que sa collègue connaisse Alice...surtout que ma fille s'était éprise d'amitié envers cette demoiselle m'intriguais.

-Heu...je..., son regard allait vers Edward qui c'était tendu encore plus, puis vers Alice qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ok...il se passait quelque chose là ! Mon instinct de mère me disait que leur rencontre n'avait pas été sans surprise.

-Bella as eut un souci de garde pour sa fille, j'ai tout simplement proposé mes services le temps de son rendez-vous... Edward était au téléphone avec elle quand Bella lui a expliqué son problème.

-Oh, mais vous...enfin vous vous connaissiez pas et...cela n'a pas dû être facile de laisser son bébé à une inconnue.

-MAMAN, je n'étais pas une inconnue, Edward est mon frère, et puis Bella a tout simplement fait confiance à Edward. Il ne s'agissait seulement que de quelques heures !

-Je suis désolé Bella je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas évidemment tous les jours d'être maman solo donc parfois vaut simplement essayé de faire confiance, disait-elle en baisant la tête en regardant sa fille.

Sur ce coup je n'avais pas été très gentille, mais cette histoire était quand même bizarre, je connaissais Edward, ce n'était juste pas dans ses habitudes. Puis Bella avait hésité laissant Alice répondre, même Edward avait eu un comportement bizarre.

Nous passions à table très rapidement par la suite, nous apprenions que les parents de Rosalie étaient encore en voyage, la pauvre elle ne voyait jamais ses parents, même si elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Je ne pourrais pas partir loin de mes enfants, Alice a encore besoin d'être conseillée dans ses choix, et Edward...jamais je ne pourrais partir en sachant qu'il souffrait encore de cette façon.

Mes enfants avaient besoin de moi et moi d'eux. Carlisle était différent, ils les aimaient mais...il ne s'inquiétait pas comme moi, j'aimais mon mari bien plus que je l'aurais crue quand je l'avais rencontré. Mais partir loin de mes enfants sachant qu'ils avaient encore besoin de moi...cela me serait bien impossible, même si des vacances avec mon adorable époux seraient vraiment une excellente idée.

Durant le repas, la nouvelle amie de ma fille participait aux conversations tout en restant discrète, parfois je pouvais la voir jeté des coups d'œil à mon fils. Lui c'était un peu détendue durant le repas, j'avais l'impression à certains moments de revoir l'Edward d'avant la disparition de ses parents.

Ce petit changement avait-il un rapport avec cette petite Bella ? Il fallait que j'en sache plus, mais elle n'avait dit aucune information sur sa vie, ses proches.

-Parlé nous un peu de vous, dis-je à Bella en apportant le désert. Avez-vous de la famille dans le coin ?

-Maman tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes questions, rouspétait ma fille.

-Je fais connaissance c'est tout, Alice parle tellement de sa meilleure amie que je m'interroge c'est tout, dis-je en servant en priorité Emmett qui regardait mon gâteau au chocolat avec envie.

-Ce n'est rien Alice, c'est tout à fait normal ! J'ai mon père qui habite à trente minutes d'ici, vous le connaissait peut-être, il travaillait pour la police.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demandait mon mari intrigué.

-Charlie Swan !

Charlie Swan! Non, ce nom me disait vraiment rien.

-Non ce nom ne me dit rien, lui dis-je en y réfléchissant bien.

-Mais si Esmée, rappelles-toi c'est lui qui...enfin il….il est venue une fois à la maison, dit mon mari en regardant Edward tristement.

Oh non, c'était pour ça que la petite me rappelait quelqu'un ? Bella était la fille du policier qui nous avait annoncé le décès des parents d'Edward !

-Oui je m'en souviens un gentilhomme se policier, et ta mère Bella que fait-elle comme métier ? Lui dis-je ne voulant pas que l'on remarque la tristesse de mon mari. Et surtout pour ne pas rappeler de mauvais souvenir à Edward.

-Ma mère vit aux États-Unis, elle est très...polyvalente, disait Bella en grimaçant.

-Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je curieuse dans savoir plus.

-Ma mère adore le changement, la dernière fois que je l'ai appelé elle c'était mis en tête de devenir peintre. C'est une femme très dynamique qui vit l'instant présent, elle voyage beaucoup.

-Elle doit vous manquer ! Lui dis-je me rendant compte qu'elle n'avait que son père près d'elle.

Sans moi Alice serait perdus, c'était déjà un miracle si elle arrivait à cuisiné quelque chose de mangeable, quand à laver ses vêtements...si je ne passsait pas dans sa chambre chaque matin, elle n'aurait plus rien à ce mettre avant la fin de la semaine.

J'avais beau essayé de lui apprendre à faire des machines, c'était peine perdus, Edward lui était plutôt débrouillard comme garçon mais Alice…

Alors imaginé Bella vivant seule avec un bébé à charge...sans avoir sa mère pour la conseillé, pour l'aider dans son nouveau rôle de maman...j'avais de la peine pour elle.

-Oui mais on se voit beaucoup par web cam, elle ne veut rien raté sur la vie de sa petite-fille !

Celà me rassurer, même si elle était loin, sa mère était présente pour elle...même si c'était via internet.

-Bon tu as tes réponses maintenant parles nous de tes nouveaux projets, car Bella ma mère est décoratrice d'intérieur et ce qu'elle fait est juste généralissime. Attend Bella tu m'as bien dit que vous n'aviez personne pour l'instant pour faire la décoration de la boutique ?

-C'est exact, mais tu sais Alice la boutique fait partie d'une chaîne on a des choses à respecter !

-Oui j'en doute pas mais maman pourrait vous aider non ?

-Généralement c'est Edward qui s'occupe de ça mais pour moi ce ne serait pas un problème, enfin si vous avez du temps de disponible bien sur.

-Oui je peux toujours vous proposer quelques thèmes restant toujours dans les couleurs de la chaî proposais-je.

J'avais pas mal de boulot en ce moment, mais un nouveau projet je ne disais pas non. J'adorais relever des défit, et une nouvelle boutique...c'était juste passionnant, on reprenait tout à zéro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Edward ? Lui demandait Alice alors qu'il ne disait rien se contentant de fixer un point loin devant lui.

-Mon chéri, Edward ça va ? Lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur son genou.

-Hein, se réveillait-il secouant légèrement la tête. Tu disais, reprenait-il en me regardant.

-Je pourrais vous proposer mon aide pour la décoration de la boutique...tu es sûr que ça va Edward ?

Il avait l'air dans les nuages, en même tant nous aviont l'habitude. Edward était souvent perdus dans ses pensées, mais là il avait l'air vraiment concentrer.

-Oui je...faut que j'en parle avec Bella, on n'a pas encore fait le point là-dessus.

-Bella vient de dire que c'était ok Edward, tu as pris quoi au juste avant de venir ! Rouspétait Emmett.

-Rien rien je...je vais prendre l'air, dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Et voilà il avait fait le rapprochement j'en étais sûr, moi qui pensais que j'avais réussi ma déviation, Edward était malin connaissant parfaitement Carlisle et moi-même. J'allais pas le laisser s'enfermer encore une fois sur lui-même.

La fille de Bella commençait à gigoter dans les bras de sa mère.

-Excusé moi mais...je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être changée. Serait-il possible de…

-Oui bien sur, Alice montre lui ou se trouve la salle de bain, celle du haut y a tout le nécessaire, je vais aller rejoindre ton frère.

Ma fille opinait et je prenais la même direction qu'Edward. Je savais parfaitement où il était allé, dans son endroit préféré, sur la plage . J'enfilais un châle sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait frai à cette heure-ci et prenait mes sandales.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait le cafard il c'était réfugié prêt d'unrocher face à la mer, à mes yeux il était resté le jeune homme qu'il était au décès de ses parents, si fragile, si malheureux.

Je prenais place à ses côtés, le couvrant de mon châle pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Sachant que c'était moi il ne bougeait pas, le regard sur l'horizon. Nous restions ainsi une dizaine de minutes, je l'avais pris contre moi comme l'aurait fait sa mère.

-C'était lui hein, me dit-il ne bougeant toujours pas. Le père de Bella...c'est lui qui était de garde cette nuit-là !

-Oui, lui dis-je seulement.

-Mais...pourquoi je m'en rappelle pas, me disait-il en tournant la tête pour me regarder. Son visage aurait dû me marquer, je l'aie vue en photo plusieurs fois chez Bella. Puis si c'est lui qui...je devrais me rappeler de son visage non ? Je me souviens à peine de comment j'ai su pour leurs accidents.

C'était donc ça, il essayé de ce rappelé! Je regrettais d'avoir demander à Bella le nom de son père, si Edward se replongeait dans ses souvenirs douloureux c'était de ma faute.

-Tu étais sous le choc Edward, c'est tout à fait normal ! Lui dis-je pour le réconforter, il ne fallait pas qu'il se sente coupable de ne pas se rappelé.

-Mais...tu crois que je vais finir par les oublier ? Si je me souviens même plus de la personne qui…

Edward avait l'air si mal, cela me fit mal au cœur. Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. J'espérais qu'un jour il pourrait être de nouveau heureux ! Il se sentait responsable de la mort de ses parents. Combien de fois lui avais-je répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute ? Il pensait que s'il était resté chez eux ce week-end-là, ses parents seraient toujours en vie.

-Non Edward, lui dis-je en le coupant prenant son visage en coupe. Écoute-moi bien mon grand jamais tu ne les oublieras, ce sont tes parents, on n'oublie pas ses parents !

-Raconte-moi...j'ai besoin de me rappeler comment ça c'est passé !

Non...je ne pouvais pas faire ça! Pourquoi resassé le passé? Pourquoi se faire du mal inutilement ainsi?

-Edward, le suppliais-je ne voulant pas lui rappeler ce moment si douloureux pour lui.

-S'il te plaît Esmée, me disait-il en versant une larme sur sa joue qu'il essuyait rapidement.

-D'accord, cédais-je au bout d'un moment. Je me positionnais de façon à le prendre contre moi, Edward possait sa tête contre mon épaule. J'essayais de me rappeler ce moment qui nous avait tous brisé. Tu étais resté à la maison ce soir-là, tes parents étaient censés venir te chercher dimanche soir, mais...ils ne sont jamais revenus. C'était vraiment dur de me rappelé ce moment...ce jour précis, Edward avait besoin de se souvenir. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait à tourner la page. Un policier a sonné à la porte cherchant Edward Masen, je lui ai dit que tu étais à l'étage avec ma fille mais quand j'ai vu ce policier...la tristesse sur son visage...il m'a demandé à me parler avant tout de chose. L'agent de police voulait s'assurer que tu ne serais pas seul, je lui ai dit que les Masen n'avaient aucun lien de parenté ici, que tu connaissais pas le reste de ta famille, nous étions les seules proches de tes parents. Alors il m'a demandé de me parler avant de te faire descendre. On s'est installé dans le salon et là il m'a dit que tes parents avaient eux un accident sur la route, et qu'ils avaient étaient tuées tous les deux sous le choc. Je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles, je lui répétais que c'était impossible, et c'est là que je t'ai vue. Tu étais descendue croyant que tes parents étaient rentrés, j'aurais tant voulu que tu ne l'apprennes pas comme ça. Je me suis précipité vers toi mais tu courais tellement vite que même le policier n'a pas pu t'attraper. Ont ta retrouvé à l'hôpital, cherchant des accidentés de la route, Carlisle a tout de suite été averti et on as été identifié ensemble les corps de tes parents. J'aurais voulu que tu garde une belle image de tes parents, mais Carlisle me disait que si tu les voyais pas de tes propres yeux jamais tu n'accepterais.

-Après vous avez pris soin de moi comme si j'étais de la famille, comme si j'étais ton propre enfant.

Je souriais à travers les larmes qui avait coulé sur mes joues, penser à ce jour tragique...j'avais l'impression qu'Elizabeth et George étaient mort hier seulement.

-J'avais fait une promesse à ta mère Edward, et même sans ça...on vous a éduqué ensemble, même si vous n'êtes pas du même sang Alice et toi avez vécu votre enfance comme un frère et une sœur. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'abandonner ainsi, tu fais partie de la famille comme ta mère et ton père.

Point de vue de Bella

On peut dire une seule chose devant un tel endroit, juste waouh ! Cette maison était trop belle, à la suite du départ d'Esmée, Alice m'avait montrée où se trouvait la salle de bain pour que je puisse changer Abbygaëlle. Elle en avait même profité pour me voler ma fille, Rosalie nous avait accompagnés ne voulant pas rester seule avec les hommes qui parlaient sport laissant Emmett s'occupé de leurs fils.

J'avais laissé Alice porté Abbygaëlle, ma nouvelle amie était folle de ma fille, puis après elle m'avais fait visiter cette incroyable demeure. Esmée avait vraiment bon goût pour la décoration, elle s'entendrait parfaitement avec ma mère.

-Bella pour tout à l'heure je voulais te dire...tu sais avec Edward quand il est parti...me disait Alice gêner.

-J'ai compris ne t'excuse pas, lui dis-je la regardant bercer mon bébé qui commençait déjà à fermer les yeux.

-Ta compris ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

-Oui, Edward...il m'a parlé de ses parents, lui dis-je mal à l'aise.

J'aimais pas parlé de lui derrière son dos, mais là c'était Alice qui avait lancer le sujet, je pouvais pas faire la fille qui n'était pas au courant.

-QUOI ? Hurlaient Rosalie et Alice en même temps faisant pleurer Abby sur le coup.

-Attends attend, Edward t'a parlé de quoi exactement, me disait Alice en me rendant ma fille que je calais contre ma poitrine pour la calmer.

-Bas...il m'a dit que Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques même s'ils les considéraient comme sa famille, il m'a parlé de l'accident et comment il avait demandé à porter le même nom que vous ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça toute les deux ? Leur demandais-je ne comprenant pas leurs réactions.

-J'y crois pas, il...quand ta t-il dit tout ça ? Me demandait Alice les yeux ronds.

-Avant de venir, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que je l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça ? C'était un secret ? Leur demandais-je.

-Non enfin...j'y crois pas qu'il t'est parlé de ça ! Me disait Alice complètement perdus avant de regarder Rosalie. Tu penses comme moi ?

-C'est bizarre oui, Bella...on connaît Edward depuis... bon Alice bien plus que moi mais...il me semble qu'il ne parle jamais de ça a ses proches. Moi je l'ai sue un peu avant mon mariage par Emmett, il n'aborde jamais le sujet.

-Oh, lui dis-je seulement comprenant la réaction des jeunes femmes. Donc c'est mal ou…

-Non non, ça veut dire qu'il t'apprécie, bien plus que je ne le pensais à vrai dire, disait Alice se parlant à elle-même.

Moi je comprenais vraiment rien! En quoi était-ce si étonnant? Edward était un ami! Les amis se confit se genre de choses non?

-Mais pourquoi ça vous étonne ? Je sais que ces derniers temps avec Edward on était en froid mais c'est fini maintenant. On est ami, et les amis partagent ce genre de choses!

-Pas Edward, il est assez...discret. Mais c'est bien ne tant fait pas, c'est même étonnant que tu lui es pardonné vue comment il s'est comporté avec toi l'autre jour. Disait à son tour Rosalie.

Je grimaçais en repensant à cette soirée, j'avais eu peur qu'il recommence ce soir, mais il m'avait semblé bien plus détendu que la dernière fois, il tenait sa promesse. J'avais eu si peur de revoir l'Edward froid de l'autre soir, mais non. Bon il n'était pas comme quand nous étions ensemble, mais au moins il n'était pas froid.

-Ouais, j'ai décidé de lui donner une autre chance. Je crois qu'au fond de lui...c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a juste...des difficultés à s'ouvrir aux autres ! Dit-je en haussant les épaules.

-Vous parlez d'Edward, disait Emmett en arrivant dans la chambre d'Alice. C'est vrai que pour s'ouvrir il s'ouvre, rigolait-il sous le regard noir de Rosalie.

-Si tu allais dire des âneries ailleurs, lui disait-elle en le poussant vers le salon. Laisse-nous dont entre filles !

-À non si vous faites un strip-tease je veux voir ça ! Je peux même participer, disait-il tout en descendant les escaliers forcé par Rosalie.

-Emmett McCarty, veuillez parler autrement sous mon toit il y a des enfants ici, entendais-je en descendant moi aussi l'escalier.

Une fois en bas, accompagné des filles je vis Esmée accompagné d'Edward dans le salon, celui -ci me fit un petit sourire avant de venir vers moi.

-Désolé d'être partie, me dit-il. J'avais juste besoin de…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, ta sœur c'est bien occupé de moi, elle m'a fait visiter. Vous avez une magnifique maison Esmée.

-Merci c'est gentil à vous, je vous montrerais mes catalogues après le café si vous le souhaitez !

-Avec plaisir, lui dis-je avant qu'elle parte en cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Me demandait Edward en voyant qu'Abby était encore grognon dans mes bras.

-Rien de méchant, ta sœur lui a fait un peu peur en haussant un peut la voix tout à l'heure.

-Je...je peux ? Me demandait-il en fixant ma fille mal à l'aise.

-Bien sur mais...tu ne voulais pas te faire discret, lui dis-je en chuchotant. Tu sais pour pas que les autres... repris-je en lui faisant signe de la tête en dénommant sa famille ainsi que ses amis.

-Je te l'aie dit Bella, au diable les conséquences, dit-il en prenant ma fille d'une manière un peu gauche mais bien plus assuré qu'avant.

Il la prenait au creux de ses bras tellement doucement...comme s'il allait la briser, un peu comme moi au tout début. Le changement de bras calmait Abbygaëlle, elle le regardait avec ses beaux yeux verts ses points contre sa bouche.

Edward la berçait doucement tout en lui parlant, c'était attendrissant, et Abbygaëlle se calmait buvant ses paroles en le regardant attentivement.

-Tu sais Princesse, Alice n'est pas méchante c'est juste que des fois elle ne réalise pas à quel point elle peut avoir une forte voix. Mais faut pas avoir peur, je te protégerais contre ce petit démon !

-Attention Edward elle pourrait t'entendre, lui dis-je en riant alors qu'il regardait autour de lui à l'affût.

Pour un qui disait vouloir défendre ma fille du petit démon surnommer Alice Cullen il était bien sur ses gardes. Il pouffait et se concentrait sur ma fille qui le regardait toujours les yeux grands ouverts.


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour à tous, un gros merci pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur.

J'ai eu comme un beugg d'inspiration mais c'est revenue, je vous écrit la suite heureusement que j'avais un peut d'avance.

Merci à ma grande amie pour avoir corrigé aussi vite !

Bonne lecture à tous, n'oublié pas de me laissé un petit message en passant, à très vite !

Chapitre 22

Point de vue d'Edward

C'était la fin de la soirée, nous avions bu le café sur le canapé, Bella parlait avec Esmée devant le catalogue sur tous les projets qu'Esmée avait travaillés. Au début j'aurais refusé de travailler avec ma mère adoptive... faire rentrer Bella dans mon cercle d'amis ou même dans ma famille…

Mais là c'était différent, à cause ou grâce à Alice, je ne savais plus si c'était bien ou pas, du moins pour l'instant. Alors travailler avec Esmée ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, je savais que le résultat serait d'autant plus réussi.

Pendant que les autres parlaient ensemble moi je faisais qu'admirer Abbygaëlle qui c'était endormis contre moi, de temps en temps de petit sourire naissait sur ses petites lèvres. J'étais complètement fou de cette petite, qui l'aurait cru moi Edward Masen Cullen coureur de jupons adorait s'occuper d'un bébé de 3 mois.

Enfin pas n'importe quel bébé, bizarrement j'avais toujours été maladroit peureux avec Kellan, mais avec Abbygaëlle...un simple de ces sourires effaçait doute et peur en moi. Avec un seul de ces sourires...c'était comme si un nuage de douceur m'enveloppait totalement.

À partir du moment où Bella m'avait donné sa fille, j'avais vu les regards étonnés des membres de ma famille ainsi que mes amis. Je l'avais dit à Bella et je tenais à tenir ma promesse, tan pis pour les conséquences, j'assumerais la tête haute les réflexions de ma famille.

Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, personne n'avait dit un mot du fait que je m'occupais d'Abbygaëlle, au contraire ils m'ignoraient totalement. Cela m'avait rassuré, je ne voulais pas devoir expliquer pourquoi j'aimais m'occuper de cette petite. Pourquoi je ne faisais que de la regarder dormir, lui caressant de temps en temps ces petites joues, ou ces petites mains.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire, entendais-je Alice dire venant s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé. Elle est choux hein, reprit-elle en touchant la main d'Abbygaëlle délicatement veillant à ne pas la réveiller.

J'avais pensé trop fort malheureusement, ma très chère sœur adoptive et meilleure amie n'allait pas laisser les choses ainsi, elle ferait tout pour découvrir le pourquoi de mon attachement envers Abbygaëlle.

-Oui lui dis-je en me tendant, attendant le moment où elle allait se lancer.

Connaissant Alice, elle n'allait pas rester là sans rien dire, ce soir j'avais baissé les barrières. J'avais laissé entrevoir l'Edward que j'étais avec Bella et ça ce n'était pas passée inaperçue à ma meilleure amie, je le savais bien.

Mais encore une fois je m'étais trompé, ou alors elle attendrait que l'on soit seule. Alice se blottissait contre moi posant sa tête contre mon bras regardant la petite dormir paisiblement. Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules, cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu de telle attention l'un envers l'autre, et j'avoue que cela m'avait manqué.

Quand il se fit tard ma mère proposait à Bella de rester dormir vue l'heure tardive, mais Bella refusait poliment en expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas le nécessaire pour sa fille. Je posais délicatement Abbygaëlle dans son cosy et Bella disait au revoir à tout le monde avant d'entrer à son tour dans la voiture. Une fois que j'étais sur la route du chemin je questionnais Bella, j'avais envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé de la soirée.

-Alors, lui dis-je lui jetant un regard tout en restant concentré sur la route.

-Alors quoi ? Me demandait-elle ne voyant pas de quoi je voulais parler.

-Qu'as-tu pensé de la soirée ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

-Oh...Hey bien je ne t'ai pas frappé une seule fois, donc ça va, disait-elle se moquant un peu de moi en souriant.

C'était vrai, pas une fois elle m'avait lancer de regard méchant ou m'avait frappé discrètement. Cela voulait-il dire que je ne l'avais pas déçu ? Que je m'étais bien comporté ? Elle redoutait tellement que mon comportement change en la présence de mes amis. Même après l'avoir rassuré, même après lui avoir confié mon sombre passé sur ma famille.

Après tout je l'avais déçu, c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle doute de moi. À moi de me rattraper, de lui prouver que j'étais son ami, et que plus jamais je ne prendrais le risque de perdre son amitié.

-A vrai dire je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, mais je suis content de ne pas t'avoir déçu de se côté là. En fait je pensais plus...à ce que tu avais pensé de Carlisle et d'Esmée ? Lui demandais-je en restant toujours concentrer sur la route tout en lui jetant des coups d'oeil de temps en temps.

-Ils sont très gentils, disait-elle doucement. Esmée as vraiment du talent pour la décoration, elle m'a montré ses anciens projets, je pense que nous devrions signer avec elle pour faire la décoration de la boutique.

-C'est toi la gérante, à toi de décider, on peut aussi voir plusieurs entreprises de décoration...enfin pour se faire un avis. Lui proposais-je.

-Tu ne veux pas travailler avec ta maman ? Me demandait-elle alors que je me garais sur le parking de son immeuble.

-Ce n'est pas ça je...je pense qu'il serait bien que tu es le choix. On ne t'a pas invité pour que ma mère décroche un autre contrat Bella, mais pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour Alice. Lui dis-je en me tournant vers elle en prenant appuie sur mon siége.

-J'ai déjà fait mon choix, c'est ta mère que je veux, disait-elle déterminé. Elle était tellement belle quand elle avait ce regard, on aurait dit un petit chaton se prenant pour un tigre. Et Alice n'a pas besoin de moi pour décrocher un contrat, je n'ai fait que la mettre en relation avec mon patron. Reprenait-elle avant de sortir de la voiture pour prendre le cosy d'Abbygaëlle.

À mon tour je sortais voulant l'accompagner jusque chez elle, je prenais le sac de sa fille et Bella me fit rentrer dans son appartement. Je n'allais pas rester longtemps sinon Esmée allait s'inquiéter.

Bella déshabillait Abbygaëlle pour la mettre au lit, la petite ne se réveillait même pas, moi je restais dans le salon posant le sac que je portais toujours, attendant que Bella revienne pour lui dire bonsoir.

Très vite Bella revenait dans le salon.

-Je vais y aller avant qu'Esmée ne s'inquiète trop, lui dis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

-Oui, il se fait tard. Disait-elle nerveusement en baissant la tête.

Je m'arrêtais une fois en face d'elle, sans vraiment y réfléchir de passer une de ces mèches derrière son oreille, je savais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'avais fait, j'en avais juste eu envie.

Bella ne me quittait pas des yeux, elle était incroyablement belle ce soir. Je n'avais jamais pris vraiment le temps de la regarder correctement, moi d'habitude je préférais les blondes, mais Bella avait ce quelque chose en plus. De toute manière je ne voyais pas Bella comme une conquête potentielle, c'était totalement diffèrent entre nous.

Étais-ce son regard chocolat brillant, les reflets de ses cheveux, ou la douceur de son visage qui me faisait faire ses gestes envers elle? Je me demandais bien pourquoi elle était seule ? Qui était le père d'Abbygaëlle ? Pourquoi Bella avait tant de mal à en parler ? Pourquoi disait-elle qu'elle ne pouvait pas le contacter ?

Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour lui poser la question, elle m'avait laissé du temps pour que je puisse m'ouvrir à elle, j'en ferais de même.

Doucement je laissais tomber ma main frôlant par la même occasion sa joue douce et chaude.

-Bonne nuit Bella, lui dis-je avant de commencer à vouloir partir, mais elle me retenait le bras me faisant me retourner vers elle.

-Bonne nuit Edward, me disait-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser au bas de ma joue.

J'étais un peu sous le choc, son baiser avait duré quelques secondes mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait duré bien plus, sans un mot de plus je partais chez moi...enfin chez Carlisle et Esmée.

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis le dîner chez mes parents adoptifs, les travaux avançaient plutôt bien. Si bien que Bella voulait que l'on commence à réfléchir pour la décoration, elle voulait absolument travailler avec Esmée, cette fille était aussi têtue qu'Alice. J'avais bien tenté de lui proposer de voir d'autres entreprises, faire des devis avant de s'engager mais elle voulait Esmée, et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

Alors aujourd'hui nous avions tous rendez-vous à la boutique, Esmée devait nous rejoindre un peu plus tard, elle avait plus d''un contrat en cours. Moi j'avais proposé à Bella de venir la chercher, sur le chemin nous devions même déposer Abbygaëlle chez sa nouvelle nourrice.

Je frappais à la porte de chez Bella, elle m'ouvrait le téléphone à l'oreille. Elle avait l'air plutôt énervée, elle me fit signe de rentrer.

-Non mais...oui ça je peux le comprendre mais... Et je suis censée faire comment moi ?... Vous le saviez pourtant non ? Je suis censée amener ma fille à mon travail d'après vous ! ….Non vous inquiétez pas vous entendrez parler de moi. Disait-elle en raccrochant brutalement.

Jamais je ne l'avais vue si énervée, à part lorsque qu'on avait récupéré Abbygaëlle bouillante de fièvre chez l'ancienne nourrice.

-Un problème avec la nourrice ? Lui demandais-je même si j'étais certain qu'il s'agissait de cela au vue de leur conversation.

-Tu vas jamais le croire, me disait-elle encore énerver. Elle vient de m'appeler disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder ma fille, soi-disant qu'elle a trouvé un contrat plus intéressant. Et moi maintenant je me retrouve encore une fois sans nourrice. Ce n'est pas possible, mais j'ai fait quoi pour que tout aille de travers comme ça, disait-elle en faisant les cent pas dans le salon.

Je l'arrêtais net la prenant par les épaules, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Pourquoi pensait-elle que tout allait de travers comme ça ? J'avais une solution pour sa fille, une solution que j'avais gardé pour moi depuis un moment n'osant pas lui faire part. Tout d'abord par ce que ça impliquait mes amis, mais aussi par ce que j'avais peur qu'elle refuse voulant se débrouiller seule.

-Calme toi Bella, on va trouver une solution. Où est Abbygaëlle ? Lui demandais-je en la voyant se détendre.

-Elle dort, la nuit a été difficile. C'est comme si elle se doutait de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui !

-Viens, on va s'asseoir, lui dis-je en l'entraînant sur le canapé. Ton père peut pas la garder cette après-midi ? Lui proposais-je avant sortir ma fameuse carte.

-Non, il est parti quelques jours avec un ami. Je ne peux pas toujours annuler Edward. Comment je vais faire ? Jamais j'arriverais à gérer une boutique et être maman solo en même temps. Il faut être réaliste, à deux cela aurait été gérable, mais toute seule c'est impossible.

Elle était tout déprimée, jamais je ne n'avais encore vu si défaitiste. Où était passé la Bella plein d'énergie ? Où était la Bella fonceuse qui n'avait peur de rien ?

-Non Bella, tu es peut-être mère célibataire mais tu n'es pas toute seule. Tu as des amis, tu as Alice, Rose, Emmett...moi. Tu peux gérer les deux, avec un peu d'aide tu y arriveras.

-Mais...

-Attends ! Lui dis-je en sortant mon téléphone.

Je composais le numéro de Rosalie sous l'œil attentif de Bella, elle décochait à la troisième sonnerie.

-Edward ce n'est pas le moment là, disait-elle énervée.

Oups qu'est-ce qu'Emmett avait encore fait cette fois ! Où alors qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fait ? Même si son mari agissait comme un enfant, Rosalie restait rarement en colère contre lui. Je ne savais même pas comment elle faisait pour aimer mon idiot de meilleur ami, moi je l'adorais, mais jamais je ne pourrais habiter avec lui. Il était trop bordélique pour ça !

-Bonjour à toi aussi, tu es occupé là ? Lui demandais-je un sourire aux lèvres sachant très bien que je dérangeais vue les bruits de fond que j'entendais.

-Non, enfin si. Emmett arrête c'est Edward, disait-elle doucement croyant que je l'entendais pas. Je pouffais ces deux-là allait finir par faire le deuxième bien plus vite qu'Emmett le pensait, ils étaient toujours en train de ce sauté dessus.

-J'ai un service à te demander...c'est pour Bella…

-Bella ? Elle va bien ?

-Oui mais sa nourrice là lâcher et on a rendez-vous pour la boutique dans une trentaine de minutes. Tu pourrais la garder quelques heures ?

Bella me lançait des regards inquiets, je détournais les yeux restant concentré sur ma conversation téléphonique.

-Oui bien sur avec plaisir ! Mais... Edward pourquoi ce n'est pas Bella qui m'appelle ? Me demandait Rosalie.

-Je voulais être sûr que...tu étais disponible avant de lui en parler. Dans quinze minutes chez toi ça vous va ? Je suppose que ton mari aura fini d'ici là, lui dis-je en pouffant.

-Hein...non mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...enfin oui c'est bon vous pouvez venir je vous attends.

-Dac à toutes, et passe le bonjour à ton homme, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeais mon téléphone portable sous l'œil attentif de Bella.

-Je ne confirais pas ma fille à n'importe qui, me disait-elle durement.

-Même pas à Rosalie, lui dis-je en souriant en voyant sa réaction.

-Mais...elle garde déjà son fils non ? Et puis je ne voudrais pas…

-Bella elle m'a dit que ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est folle de ta fille.

Bella opinait quelques minutes après. Elle avait l'air inquiète, je savais qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas du fait de devoir laisser Abbygaëlle à Rosalie mais plutôt de comment la petite allait réagir en comprenant que sa mère la laisserait chez Rosalie pendant quelques heures.

Les affaires de la petite étant déjà prête Bella allait chercher sa fille qui du coup s'était réveillée, elle était vraiment agréable, même en étant réveillée en pleine sieste, elle ne pleurait qu'un peu. Durant le trajet en voiture Abbygaëlle c'était même rendormi.

Quand nous arrivions chez Rosalie et Emmett, Bella était encore plus nerveuse si c'était possible. Chose que j'avais du mal à comprendre vu qu'elle devait normalement laisser sa fille chez une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Là c'était différent, Abbygaëlle ne serait pas perdue vue qu'elle connaissait Rosalie due aux nombreuses sorties qu'elles avaient faite ensemble.

Je fis le tour de la voiture pour aider Bella à prendre les affaires de la petite, puis l'accompagnais jusqu'à la porte. C'est Emmett qui nous ouvrait fraîchement doucher au vue de ses cheveux encore mouillés.

-Je savais bien que tu étais là, lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil tout en le saluant. J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de finir et que tu n'as pas eu besoin de douche froide.

-Ha ha, trop drôle Ed ! Me disait-il en nous laissant entrer tout en saluant Bella. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire ça n'importe quand et n'importe où, reprenait-il à mon intention en me donnant un coup de coude.

-Les joies du célibat, lui dis-je comprenant tout à fait qu'il parle de mes multitudes partenaires de sexe lors de nos sortie en boîte.

En voyant le regard interrogateur de Bella j'avais compris que j'avais fait une bourde. En aucun cas je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais un homme qui couchait avec des femmes différentes chaque soir. J'étais persuadé qu'elle le prendrait bien, sans me juger d'une quelconque façon mais...contrairement avec mes autres amis j'étais mal à l'aise que Bella découvre cette partie de ma vie.

Comme si c'était mal d'agir ainsi alors que je le faisais en tout honneur...je veux dire c'est pas comme si je promettais à ses femmes une belle et romantique histoire d'amour, non bien au contraire, c'était clair pour tous les deux.

Heureusement pour moi Rosalie arrivait me sauvant, détournant l'intention de Bella sur elle. Bella lui expliquait que nous serons absents seulement quelques heures, vu qu'Abbygaëlle s'était réveillée entre-temps, elle dormirait sûrement un peu plus.

Rosalie accompagnait Bella dans sa chambre pour coucher la petite, donnant sûrement les dernières explications à Rose sur les habitudes de sa fille.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, me disait Emmett en me servant un café. Je n'ai pas fait attention avec Bella à côté. Tu ne lui en as toujours pas parlé ?

-Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ? Lui demandais-je ne voyant pas la raison qu'il l'a poussé à me demander une telle chose.

Etais-je sensé lui raconter toute ma vie? On se connaissait depuis si peut de temps, Bella savait déjà tant de choses sur moi.

-Vous êtes proches, ça me paraît logique c'est tout, disait-il en haussant des épaules.

-C'est ma vie privée Emmett, grondais-je à son encontre.

-Mais elle en fait partie ! Écoute Ed, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de tes histoires...tu sais bien que même si je préférerais que tu t'ouvres à une femme...jamais je te dirais d'arrêté c'est ta vie après tout. Mais... Bella semble t'afecter d'une certaine manière, on là tous remarquer alors ne le ni pas. Contrairement à ce que tu crois penser nous sommes contents nous tes amis que quelqu'un arrive à te percer à jour. Mais Bella est aussi une amie, alors...ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter Edward.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Lui dis-je complétement perdus. Où voulait-il en venir? Pourquoi moi je lui ferrais du mal? Pourquoi je ne devrais pas faire...

-Tu n'es pas ami avec elle Edward, c'est bien plus que ça ! Disait-il sur de lui.

-Quoi ? Mais bien sur que si !

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour mes amis de comprendre qu'entre une femme et un homme on pouvait se côtoyée, être ami, sans forcément coucher ensemble!

-Croit le ou non, c'est ainsi que je le vois. Tu as failli la perdre il n'y a pas si longtemps, jamais je ne t'ai vue aussi...aussi perturber, c'est vrai quoi tu la connais depuis seulement un mois et on dirait qu'elle est importante pour toi. Écoutes, me disait-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Tu devrait vraiment lui dire pour tes aventures, elle a le droit de savoir. Et puis imagine que vous rencontriez une de tes aventures d'un soir lors d'une promenade, imagine son choc.

Il n'avait pas tort d'une certaine façon, pas en disant que j'étais bien plus qu'ami avec Bella. Mais en disant que si elle apprenait mes...habitudes d'une autre bouche que de la mienne cela la vexerait ou pire.

Mais je voulais pas perdre notre amitié, et je savais pas comment m'y prendre.


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonsoir à tous voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas, j'ai un peut de retard mais c'est compliqué en ce moment gros bisous à tous !

Chapitre 23

Point de vue d'Emmett

Cette petite était un ange, au début j'avais été déçu qu'Edward et Bella allaient venir pour laisser Abbygaëlle à ma Rose. Nous avions déjà très peu de temps pour nous ! Kellan devait avoir un radar ce n'était pas possible autrement. Chaque fois que nous étions prêts à nous aimer de nouveau, il se réveillait hurlant dans son lit.

J'en pouvais plus moi, je voulais retrouver ma Rosalie, notre complicitée me manquait, le sexe me manquait. Avant d'avoir notre fils ont le faisait partout, et à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Mais depuis qu'il était là, c'est à peine si on le faisait une ou deux fois par semaine. Et encore c'était des câlins contrôlés, durant la sieste du petit, ou une fois que l'on était sûr qu'il c'était endormi le soir dans sa chambre.

J'avais besoin de retrouver ma femme, nous avions besoin de nous retrouver en tant que couple.

Avoir Abbygaëlle à la maison, n'avait pas été si horrible que ça, cette petite était très calme. À son âge Kellan réclamait souvent les bras, pleurant à chaude larmes, mais elle jouait tranquillement dans le parc. Elle était si sage que c'était nous qui allions la voir pour jouer avec elle et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Au début Kellan avait regardé sa mère avec attention alors qu'elle donnait le biberon de 16h00 à Abbygaëlle, puis il avait fini par accepter sa présence.

Après le goûter des enfants j'avais dû passer au poste, on m'avait fait appeler me disant que quelqu'un désirait absolument me voir en personne. D'après mon chef il s'agissait de l'affaire sur laquelle j'avais travaillé, dont le dossier avait était classé. L'affaire d'Edward, je m'étais pas éternisé avertissant mon chef que je partais directement.

Je me demandais bien qui était cette personne, et ce qu'elle me voulait ! Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que tout était fini, Edward avait était indemnisé de ce délit, même si je doutais que ce soit pas une histoire d'argent. Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu c'était être sûr qu'aucun enfant était née de ce vol.

Il avait reçu une indemnisation par le centre de la clinique qui avait fait l'erreur, à proprement parler ce n'était pas eux qui en était la cause mais une de leur employée, mais ils étaient responsables de ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien sûr elle aussi avait eu à faire avec la justice, même si au fond nous n'avions jamais eu de preuve qu'elle était réellement impliquée. C'était la parole d'Edward contre celle de Tanya.

Edward avait absolument voulu témoigner, il voulait se défendre, prendre la parole. Au début son avocat n'avait pas été très sur que ce soit une bonne idée, mais au final il l'avait laissé faire. Mon meilleur ami avait réussi à convaincre le jury, malheureusement Tanya n'avait eu que des travaux généraux à faire et un suivi psychologique obligatoire. Depuis nous ne l'avons jamais recroisée, mais aux vues du regard qu'elle avait eu envers Edward, ce n'était pas fini. Un jour ou l'autre, elle reviendrait le tourmenter.

En arrivant au poste, je vis une jeune femme avec un bébé dans mon bureau accompagné du chef de la clinique concerner par l'affaire.

-Bonjour, leur dis-je en leur serrant la main en arrivant dans mon bureau.

-Bonjours agent McCarthy, me disaient le chef de la clinique. Voici madame Clearwater, une des femmes qui ont reçu le don le jour de l'échange.

-Enchantée madame, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demandais-je en prenant place derrière mon bureau en leur indiquant qu'il pouvait se rasseoir.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison mon chef restait avec nous, tout en restant dans un coin. Je n'en faisais pas cas, s'il était là ce n'était sûrement pas pour remettre en doute le témoignage d'Edward.

-Cette dame est venue me voir pour parler du donneur..., comme monsieur Cullen voulait retrouver la femme ayant reçu le don, nous avons contacté certaines patientes…

-Certaines ? Lui demandais-je en butant sur le mot certaines.

Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas toutes contacter ? Je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas obligées d'accepter de faire le test...mais la clinique avait était obligé de contacter ces femmes leurs laissant le choix.

-Oui...elles étaient nombreuses ce jour-là et quelques dossiers ce sont... volatilisé nous craignions que notre ancienne employée en fusses responsable malheureusement. Nous avons donc fait part de l'erreur qui a été commisse à ces quelques femmes, si elle souhaitait faire un test pour savoir si le don perdu leur avait été donné à elles.

Tanya...c'était s'en doute elle qui avait manigancé tout ça. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le laissé tranquil ? Pourquoi lui m'était-elle des bâtons dans les roues comme ça? Elle ne pouvait pas simplement sortir de sa vie!

-Combien ont accepté ? Lui demandais-je espérant que mon ami puisse tourner enfin la page une fois que tous les tests seraient effectués prouvant qu'aucun enfant n'avait été conçu.

-Faut comprendre agent McCarthy que d'après nos chiffres une vingtaine de femmes ont reçu un don, seulement douze personnes ont était contacté, et parmi c'est douze personnes seulement sept femmes sont tombés enceinte. Elles ont tous peur de se faire enlever leur enfant vous comprenez !

-Oui ça je peux le comprendre.

-Madame Clearwater était déjà venue me voir pour savoir si c'était elle qui avait reçu ce don. Je lui ai suggéré d'y réfléchir avant de prendre cette décision. S'il s'avère qu'il s'agit bien du don échangé...elle ne pourrait pas faire machine arrière et monsieur Cullen pourrait demander une garde de cette enfant.

-Pourquoi insister alors ? Demandais-je moi-même à cette femme ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle continuait à vouloir faire le test risquant de voir leurs vies être chambouler.

Madame Clearwater posé ses yeux sur son bébé âgée de quelques mois le serrant un peut plus contre elle, elle lui fit un sourire avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

-Mon mari et moi essayons depuis cinq ans d'avoir un bébé inspecteur. Nous ne voulons pas vivre avec ce poids sur nos épaules. On a besoin de savoir si cet homme est bien le géniteur de notre enfant. J'ai aussi de la peine pour ce monsieur...quand on nous a contactez nous résumant ce qui s'était passé...avec mon mari nous avons longuement réfléchi. Si cet homme est bien le géniteur de notre bébé, nous n'avons pas le droit de lui priver de son enfant. Il est autant victime que nous dans cette histoire. Puis quand notre fils nous posera la question sur son père biologique nous ne voulons pas lui mentir en prétextant ne pas savoir vue que c'était un don anonyme. Notre fils sera que mon mari n'est pas son père biologique, c'est une chose sur laquelle nous tenons beaucoup, lui dire la vérité.

C'était touchant, après toutes ses années ils avaient finalement réussi à avoir leur enfant, mais comme si leur parcours n'avait pas été assez dur, il fallait qu'une erreur soit commise par la clinique à qui ils avaient fait appel. Et malgré le risque de voir leur enfant peloté entre leur famille et un totale inconnu, ils prenaient le risque, pour ce petit bébé, pour son bien. C'était rare des parents qui pensait en premier lieu aux bien-être de leur enfant plutôt qu'aux leurs.

-Donc vous souhaitez faire un test de paternité . Demandais-je au directeur en me tournant vers lui.

-Si monsieur Cullen souhaite toujours savoir s'il a oui ou non un enfant de lui oui. Nous pouvons très bien faire les tests chez nous, en le faisan passer en urgence ça ira très vite. M'assurait-il.

-Pourquoi ne pas rentrer en contact directement avec monsieur Cullen dans ce cas ? Demandais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'en parlait à moi plutôt que directement à mon ami.

-Mon avocat ma conseillé de passer par vous, votre chef était lui aussi de cet avis.

-Bien, dis-je en me levant faisant le tour de mon bureau. Je vais lui en parler et vous recontacterait pour fixer un rendez-vous. Repris-je en leur serrant la main avant qu'il ne parte.

Comment allais-je lui annoncer ça ? Le prendrait-il en bonne nouvelle ou avait-il changé d'avis ? Depuis qu'il voyait Bella et Abbygaëlle il avait changé. Mais son envie de savoir avait-elle aussi changé ? Avait-il toujours envie de savoir ?

Le directeur pensait que l'amie de Tanya avait fait disparaître des dossiers de plusieurs patientes. Mais dans quel but ? Il était sûr que Tanya en était responsable mais la raison m'échappait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire elle-même les tests! Ou alors c'était seulement pour tourmenter mon ami. Trop de questions étaient sans réponse, j'allais devoir retrouver cette peste, et mener une enquête pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, ce qu'elle planifiait en secret.

Mais avant tout ça, Edward devait savoir. Mais pas devant Bella, faudrait que j'arrive à lui parler seul à seul.

Quand je rentrais Bella et Edward était toujours là. Ma petite femme les avait invité à manger. J'essayais de rien laisser paraître mais ma Rose me connaissait que trop bien, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais durant tout le repas elle ne dit rien, se contentant de me lancer quelques regards inquiets.

Après le repas les filles allaient changer les enfants, j'entraînais donc Edward dehors pour une partie de basket.

-Tu vas finir par dire ce qui te travail ou tu vas rester dans les nuages longtemps ? Me demandait Edward en me lançant le ballon pour que je le lance dans le panier de basket.

Il était d'humeur joyeuse ce soir, j'aimais voir mon ami ainsi. Mais quand je lui lancerais cette piqûre de rappelle sur ce qui le rend si malheureux depuis un an et demi sa bonne humeur disparaîtrait. Laissant place à la douleur, je m'en voulais de lui rappeler cette histoire, mais je n'avais pas le choix malheureusement. Je ne pouvais pas prendre cette décision à sa place, je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui dire tout simplement.

-j'ai été appelé au poste cette après-midi, lui dis-je en lançant le ballon ratant le panier.

-Oh, mais tu n'étais pas censé être de repos aujourd'hui? Que s'est-il passé ? Me demandait-il en récupérant le ballon.

-Des personnes m'attendaient dans mon bureau, cela concernait une affaire classée...ton affaire. Finis-je par lui dire en tournant la tête vers lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer le ballon une nouvelle fois.

-Mon affaire...tu veux dire…

-Le directeur de la clinique et une femme qui a reçu un don de sperme le même jour où..., je soufflais, je pouvais revoir la tristesse sur le visage de mon ami.

-Que...que voulait-il ? Me demandait-il en se concentrant sur le panier.

-La femme est d'accord pour faire un test de paternité, si tu as toujours envie de savoir bien sur !

Sur le coup Edward lançait trop loin du panier avant de se retourner vers moi les yeux ronds.

-Je...oui...enfin je...oui je veux toujours savoir !

Point de vue d'Edward

Bella et Rosalie nous avaient rejoint, nous empêchant de poursuivre notre conversation. Dire que je n'avais pas était surpris, choqué de ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit serait un mensonge. Bien sur que je voulais toujours savoir si j'avais un enfant qui était né du vol qu'avait fait Tanya.

A vrai dire depuis quelque temps je n'y pensais plus trop, je n'oubliais pas mais je pense que je m'étais résolu à ne jamais savoir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cette histoire me rongeait.

Mon travail m'avait toujours aidé à occulter cette histoire, mais depuis que je connaissais Bella j'avoue que c'était plus facile de vivre avec mon passé. Que ce soit le décès de mes parents, ainsi que cette histoire avec Tanya.

Abbygaëlle aussi m'aidait beaucoup, ce n'était qu'un bébé...mais ce que je ressentais quand je la regardais était indescriptible. Jamais je ne pourrais remplacer ce bébé qui était peut-être né, mais quand je m'occupais de la petite de Bella...c'était comme si les choses étaient normales, comme si tout mon être savait ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était automatique.

Et cela je le faisais qu'avec Abbygaëlle. Étais-ce par ce que j'étais prêt à être responsable d'un petit être ? Kellan était plus vieux de seulement quelques mois par rapport à Abbygaëlle, et pourtant quand Rose me l'avait mis dans les bras j'avais totalement paniqué.

Peut-être qu'entre-temps j'avais eu le déclic, je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais en ce jour c'est que j'allais peut-être être père si le test allait être positif.

Après avoir récupéré Abbygaëlle et avoir ramené Bella et la petite chez elles, je rentrais chez moi. Une fois dans ma chambre j'appelais Emmett pour savoir comment ça allait ce passer. Nous étions d'accord sur un point, le test ne serait pas fait dans cette clinique. Je n'avais pas confiance, Emmett se chargerait de faire passer ça par le labo de la police, ça irait plus vite et c'était sécuriser.

Les jours qui suivirent avaient été difficile, je ne faisais que penser à une éventuelle paternité avec ce petit être. Même mon travail ne m'aidait pas à me faire penser à autre chose, quant à Bella je l'avais vue très peu. Mais nous communiquons un peu par texto, elle était partie quelques jours chez sa mère, de toute façon tant que les travaux n'étaient pas finis nous ne pouvions ni commencer la décoration, ni commencer à organiser la surface de vente. Le plus long était bien sûr la mezzanine, c'était pas mal de boulot mais les travaux avançaient bien, donc ce n'était pas inquiétant.

Je n'avais pas retouché non plus à mon piano depuis l'autre jour, je ne savais pas pourquoi cette envie était revenue. Mais j'avais aimé ça, comme si ma mère était toujours là m'écoutant jouer, sauf que depuis qu'Emmett m'avait dit pour le test de paternité...je me sentais mal.

Que penseraient mes parents s'ils avaient été là ? Que penserait-il de leur fils unique ? Depuis cette histoire avec Tanya j'avais l'impression de les décevoir, que s'ils avaient été présents dans ma vie ils auraient était très déçu de l'homme que j'étais devenue.

Comment avais-je pu seulement coucher une dernière fois avec Tanya ? Je savais pourtant qu'elle tenait à moi, qu'elle me laisserait pas partir si facilement. J'avais juste...je voulais pas tricher avec elle, continuer une relation à sens unique. Là où elle voyait un avenir moi je voyais des mensonges. À ce moment-là je m'étais dit que si un jour je trouvais la personne qui ferait battre mon cœur comme Esmée le faisait avec Carlisle, ou encore Rosalie avec Emmett. Si je trouvais cette femme, je ne voulais pas être responsable du malheur de Tanya.

Mais j'avais eu tout faux sur cette fille, elle était diabolique. C'était le diable en personne, elle m'avait détruit, anéantie. À présent j'avais du mal à faire confiance en la gentes féminine, et je me refusais toute relation de longue durer avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas, c'était au-delà de mes forces. J'avais bâti un mur tout autour de moi, presque personne ne me connaissait vraiment. Il connaissait l'Edward d'une nuit, froid distant, une confiance en lui inébranlable. Mais il ne me connaissait pas moi !

C'était mieux ainsi, seule Bella avait réussi dès le premier regard à faire tomber ce mur de pierre. J'ignorais comment elle l'avait fait, mais à présent c'était une grande amie, et pour rien au monde je voulais perdre cette précieuse amitié.

Mon portable sonnait m'indiquant que quelqu'un essayé de me joindre, en regardant l'appel je vis que c'était Emmett. J'allais enfin savoir, c'était aujourd'hui que nous devions savoir si j'étais bien le père génétique de cette enfant. Aujourd'hui ma vie allait peut-être changer, prendre un tournant incroyable.


	24. Chapitre 24

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà ! Désolé pour ce retard mais bon avec les vacances...puis je vois bien que il y as moins de vue due justement au vac.

Mais j'ai déjà plein de chapitre disponible, manque juste à les corrigé donc je posterais de nouveau une fois par semaine.

Merci à ma grande amie N'giie pour ses super correction. Et merci pour tout vos reviews qui me vont droit au cœur.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 24

Point de vue de Rosalie

Emmett venait tout juste de m'appeler, il chercher Edward partout. Je savais que c'était aujourd'hui le résultat du test de paternité. Oui mon mari me l'avait dit, en même temps il ne me cachait rien, c'était quelque chose que l'on s'était promis à notre mariage.

Au début il ne voulait pas trahir son ami en me racontant ce qu'avait fait Tanya, mais Alice et moi ne lui avons pas laissé le choix. Edward était aussi notre ami ! Moi qui avais cru pouvoir l'aider, même sans qu'il sache réellement qu'Emmett nous avait tout dit, je m'étais bien trompé. La seule personne qui avait su vraiment l'aider ne savait même pas qu'elle l'avait fait.

Bella faisait revivre notre ami, je le voyais bien, Alice aussi d'ailleurs, et bientôt tout le monde s'en apercevrait, c'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Était-il seulement ami ou plus ? Sa personne ne le savait, même si Alice était persuadée que Bella était la personne qui ferait changer Edward. La personne qui lui ferait comprendre que la vie qu'il avait choisi n'était pas bien pour lui, que cette vie qu'il disait aimer lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

Mais cela seulement Alice le pensait. Pour moi... Bella avait créé un lien avec Edward, un lien que j'avais du mal à déchiffrer. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je pensais qu'il allait finir ensemble, ou que je les poussait l'un vers l'autre. S'il devait se passer quelque chose entre ses deux là, ça arriverait tout seul, nul besoin d'aide pour ça.

Emmett ne m'avait pas dit le résultat du test, juste qu'Edward était partis en découvrant les résultats et que depuis il n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui. Il était inquiet pour Edward, et j'avoue que moi aussi je m'inquiétais.

Je taper le numéro de ma meilleure amie sur mon téléphone aussitôt après le coup de fil de mon mari. Si une personne pouvait savoir où était Edward c'était bien notre Alice.

-Allo, disait-elle à la deuxième sonnerie.

-Alice c'est Rosalie, je suppose qu'Emmett t'a appelé, lui dis-je en vérifiant que Kellan dormait toujours via le videophone.

-Oui vite fait, je me prépare justement là.

-Tu sais où il est ? Lui demandais-je en m'installant sur le canapé.

-Je pense, et s'il est bien là-bas c'est qu'il doit vraiment être mal !

Alice non plus n'était pas rassuré, je pouvais l'entendre à sa voix. Mais quel résultat pouvait lui faire autant de mal? Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait être pire, savoir qu'il avait un enfant qui était née sans qu'il le sache, ou justement qu'Ed ne sache jamais si oui ou non le don avait fonctionné.

J'imaginais même pas être à la place de ses femmes, savoir qu'elle avait enfin réussi à avoir leurs miracle par ce biée, mais qu'une erreur avait était faite et qu'elle risquait de devoir partager leur propre enfant.

-Tu nous tien au courant hein, dès que tu le retrouves envoi moi un SMS j'appellerais Emmett pour le rassurer.

-Pas de soucis. Rose ? Emmett t'a dit le résultat du test ou…

-Non pas encore et toi ? Lui demandais-je espérant en savoir un peu plus.

-Non plus, je pense que j'en serais davantage quand je verrais Edward. Heureusement que Bella est chez sa mère, ça aurait était compliqué de lui expliquer le comportement d'Edward.

-Oui...peut-être que... Alice ne tu ne pense que…

-Il va bien ne t'inquiète pas, Edward ne ferait pas de bêtise. Tu le connais, il n'aime pas montrer sa faiblesse, il se cache c'est tout. Je vais te laisser ma Rose, j'y vais là, je te tien au courant promis bisou.

-Bisou, lui dis-je avant de raccrocher.

J'espère qu'elle avait raison. Edward avait eu sa période noire après la mort de ses parents, il n'avait pas tenté de se suicider mais...disons qu'il avait mis sa vie en danger à de multitude reprise agissant comme un idiot.

J'avais mal pour lui, il avait tellement souffert à la mort de ses parents, tout son monde s'était écroulé. Puis il y avait eu Tanya, personnellement je ne la supportais pas voyant clair dans son jeu. Mais Edward avait l'air bien avec elle, du moins c'est ce qu'il essayé de nous faire croire, puis il avait mit fin à leur histoire, et là tout s'était à nouveau écroulé.

Si jamais je revoyais cette pétasse...elle n'avait pas intérêt à croiser ma route, sinon je me contrôlerais en rien. On ne touchait pas à ma famille, et même si nous n'avions pas de liens de sang, Alice et Edward faisait entièrement partie de notre famille.

Point de vue d'Alice

Une fois que Rosalie avait raccroché j'avais filé directement prenant ma voiture sous l'oeil interrogateur de ma mère. Bien sûr j'avais dû lui mentir, je n'avais pas le choix, elle s'inquiète déjà beaucoup pour Edward, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Quand Emmett m'avait dit qu'Edward était partie précipitamment suite au résultat du test de paternité, j'avais toute suite pensée à l'endroit où il avait pu allé. D'habitude il allait là-bas seulement le dimanche après-midi. Quoique ces derniers temps il y allait de moins en moins !

Une fois arrivée je sortais de la voiture pour rentrer dans le cimetière. Comme je l'avais pensée il était bien là, assis à côté de la tombe de ses parents. Après leur mort, a chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, qu'il avait du chagrin il allait devant leurs tombes, y restant des heures.

Parfois je l'accompagne, personne d'autre n'avait jamais été les voir en sa compagnie. Edward...n'acceptez pas que n'importe qui partage cet instant...ce lien qu'il avait toujours avec ses parents. Parfois...du moins je l'avais vue faire quelques fois, il leur parle, leurs racontant sa vie d'aujourd'hui. Ou alors il restait juste là,devant leurs tombes des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

J'avais toujours su que nous avions un lien très spécial tous les deux, Edward me laissait entrevoir l'homme qu'il était au fond de lui parfois. Un homme avec des sentiments, meurtrie par le décès des deux personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il ne pleurait pas devant n'importe qui, il ne montrait quasiment jamais l'homme sensible qu'il était réellement.

J'envoyais rapidement un message à Rosalie, la rassurant que j'avais bien retrouver Edward et qu'il allait bien...du moins physiquement.

Vu qu'il ne m'avait pas vue, j'essayais de ne pas faire trop de bruit ne voulant pas qu'il se braque en me voyant arrivé. Doucement je prenais place à ses côtés, il ne levait même pas les yeux vers moi. Alors je posais ma main sur la sienne en la serrant doucement pour lui montrer mon soutien.

Edward posait sa tête contre la mienne, et nous restions un moment ainsi. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être échangé, il savait très bien que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à me parler. Et moi je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'ouvrir.

Au bout d'un moment il se redressait me gardant près de lui.

-Qui t'a dit ? Me demandait-il d'une petite voix.

-Emmett, je sentis Edward se tendre alors je reprenais. Il s'inquiétait Edward, tu es partie tellement vite, il a essayé de te joindre, de t'appeler sur ton portable.

-J'avais...j'avais besoin…

-D'être seul, je sais.

Edward devait savoir que je savais pour l'histoire avec Tanya, sinon il me serait impossible de l'aider, de savoir pourquoi il était parti si vite, et pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de venir ici.

-Ed je...écoute je sais pour Tanya, lui dis-je alors qu'il se retournait brutalement me regardant enfin.

-Comment ? Tu sais quoi au juste ? Me demandait-il complètement paniqué.

-Emmett, lui dis-je en lui faisant un regard d'excuse. Ne lui en veut pas d'accord, ce n'est pas comme si nous lui avions laissé le choix !

Il restait là me faisant face, j'attendais patiemment une réaction de sa part mais rien ne vin. Il me regardait juste, attendant je ne sais trop quoi. Au bout d'un moment son regard changeait.

-On? Me demandait-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Rose et moi, lui dis-je doucement. Tu me parlais plus...du moins pas comme avant. Fallait bien que je sache ce qui s'était passé ! Repris-je espérant qu'il me pardonne, et qu'il n'en veule pas à son meilleur ami.

Emmett n'était pas responsable, nous ne pouvions pas rester là voyant Edward s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les ténèbres sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Me demandait-il me lâchant plus du regard.

J'avais l'impression qu'il attendait que je lui lance une bombe, il n'avait pas l'air en colère...juste sur ses gardes.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de piqûre de rappelle, juste d'oublier, lui dis-je en baisant les yeux.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais nous étions tous inutile, seule Bella semblait lui faire du bien. Mais comme par simple hasard elle était à des milliers de kilomètres quand Edward avait besoin d'elle.

-Jamais je n'ai pu oublier, disait-il en se remettant dos contre la tombe de ses parents. Je me tournais vers lui et voyais à nouveau toute la tristesse sur son visage.

-Dit moi ce qui ne va pas Edward, lui dis-je en lui faisant face. Le test s'est révélé positif ?

Un sourire fit apparition sur ses lèvres, pas un sourire d'un homme heureux ou content, mais un sourire faux, un sourire amer.

-Tu es vraiment au courant de tout à ce que je vois ! Disait-il d'une voix qui se voulait dure mais qui était plus scénique qu'autre chose.

-Edward, le sermonnais-je.

-D'accord, cédait-il en soufflant. Non le test de paternité était négatif, cet enfant n'est pas de moi !

Bas alors! Moi je comprenais plus rien. Si le test était négatif Edward aurait dû être content non? À moins que…

-Je ne comprends pas. C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Tentais-je.

-Cela dépend du point de vue. Alice...si le test avait été positif le doute ne planerait plus, je serais enfin. Tous ses longs mois... plus qu'un an que je me pose cette éternelle question. Y a-t-il un enfant de moi à qui se vole aurait profité, y a-t-il un enfant partageant mon ADN, mon sang ? Ça me ronge, j'en peux plus Alice. Bien sur cela serait dur à accepter, cette enfant aurait déjà une famille...un père, une mère. Mais si cette enfant existe...j'aurais aimé vivre la grossesse de sa mère, les échographies, l'accouchement. Connaître ses premiers mots, ses toutes premières fois, ses nuits difficiles.

-Mais si le don n'avait rien donné, si aucun enfant n'était né Edward, y as-tu seulement pensé ?

Je comprenais son point de vue, mais il se tourmentait sûrement pour rien. Combien de chances avait-il d'un enfant soit née de ce don?

-Le problème c'est que ça ont le seras jamais ! Emmett m'a dit que même si le directeur de la clinique avait contacté les femmes qui avaient reçu ce don ce jour-là, elles n'étaient pas obligé de faire le test, donc on ne sera jamais sûr à 100 pour cent.

-Peut-être mais..., le téléphone d'Edward sonnait me coupant au passage. Il regardait le correspondant affiché sur l'écran.

-C'est Bella, me disait-il tristement.

-Décroche, le précipitais-je en lui redonnant son téléphone alors qu'il l'avait posé par terre.

Si quelqu'un pouvait bien alléger la peine d'Edward c'était bien Bella. Pourquoi ne décrochait-il pas?

-J'évite ses appels depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne peux pas...faire comme si tout allé bien...comme si…

Non pas ça...il ne pouvait pas se refermer de nouveau sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça encore une fois...et surtout pas avec Bella. La seule femme qui arrivait à percer sa carapace. J'étais déçu de ne pas être celle qui arrivait à l'aider, mais cette fille y arrivait, alors hors de question de le laisser détruire cette amitié.

-Bella va croire qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal, ou pire que tu ne veule plus de son amitié.

-Mais c'est faux, me disait-il en haussant un peut le ton.

-Alors rappelle là, tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire Edward. Mais si tu veux garder son amitié, ne lui tourne pas le dos.

Il hésitait un instant en fixant son téléphone sans le lâcher une seule fois des yeux, puis au bout d'un moment il se levait et s'excusait en me remerciant d'avoir été là, puis il s'éloignait le téléphone à l'oreille.

C'était dur de le voir ainsi, il avait vraiment besoin de savoir. Il fallait que je demande à Emmett, il devrait avoir un moyen, je savais pas lequel mais il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire, nous ne pouvions pas laisser Edward dépérir ainsi. Quitte à que ce soit illégal tant pis, Edward avait besoin de notre aide, et pas question de le laissé tombé... jamais, fois d'Alice si un enfant était né de lui nous allons le trouver.


	25. Chapitre 25

Si si c'est bien moi avec un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé si j'ai était aussi longue avant de poster mais...les événements ont fait que...bref je suis de retour et je vais essayer de poster au moins une fois par semaine, je dis bien essayé car ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

De nouvelles personnes ont fait leurs apparitions alors j'aimerais leurs souhaitez la bienvenue dans mon histoire.

J'espère que cette suite vous plairas. J'en profite aussi pour vous rappelez qu'il ne faut surtout pas hésitez à venir me dire si les événements vous plais, si vous avez des idées à me proposer, faut pas hésiter et surtout ne vous limitez pas dans vos reviews, j'adore être envahis.

Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture en vous disant à très vite mes amis !

Chapitre 25

Point de vue de Bella

Enfin rentrer, nous venions tout juste de sortir de l'avion. Abby et moi avons passé quelques jours chez ma mère. Elle n'avait pas changé toujours aussi folle de sa petite fille, elle l'avait gâté, bichonné, j'avais à peine pu m'occuper de ma fille. Mais bon je l'avais laissé faire, elle la voyait tellement peu, j'aimais bien quand on se parlait sur Skype, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

J'avais adoré mon séjour, cela m'avait fait du bien. La seule ombre au tableau avait été Edward, il m'avait paru très distant au téléphone, enfin...quand j'arrivais à l'avoir. J'avais bien questionné Alice quand je l'avais appelé, deux jours auparavant, mais elle m'avait certifié que tout allait bien.

Cet appel ne m'avait en rien rassuré, du coup quand ma mère m'avait proposé de rester un peu plus longtemps j'avais refusé prétextant avoir du travail à faire à la boutique. Mais en vérité je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien, qu'Edward allait bien.

Déjà avant que je parte, nous nous étions à peine vue, ensuite on s'était envoyé quelques messages, puis plus rien pendant quelques jours. Je voulais pas qu'il se sente harcelée non plus, il avait surement des choses à faire, des amis à voir ou même des rencards…

J'avoue que j'avais peur du jour où il trouverait une femme à aimer. Pour l'instant il était seul, il avait du temps à nous consacrer à Abbygaelle et moi, mais quand il tomberait amoureux...cela serait inévitable, Edward s'éloignerait de nous.

Je n'étais pas idiote, Edward était un homme très beau, avec beaucoup de qualité, c'était même étonnant qu'il ne soit pas encore marié, ou juste en couple.

Une chose m'avait fait tilt dans ma tête lorsque Emmett avait parlé de...leurs difficulté à pouvoir...s'aimer quand ils le voulaient avec Rosalie. Edward avait dit une chose ensuite que je n'avais pas vraiment comprise, comme s'il y avait un sens caché dans ce qu'il disait. « La joie du célibat », avait-il dit. En quoi le célibat lui donnait la chance de pouvoir faire l'amour plus souvent qu'Emmett...

J'avais bien posé la question à Rosalie quand nous étions allé coucher Abby, mais elle avait très vite détourné la conversation disant que parfois les hommes disaient des choses incompréhensibles, et qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre ce que disait son mari.

J'étais assez nerveuse, la dernière fois que j'avais vu Edward il avait vite coupé court à la conversation. Peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un et que c'était pour ça qu'il était si distant.

Peut-être que cette femme ne supportait pas qu'il soit ami avec une autre femme. S'il voulait mettre de la distance entre nous pour cette femme je ne l'empêcherait pas, le plus important pour moi c'est qu'il puisse être heureux. Par contre une seule chose que je ne voulais pas, c'est qu'il délaisse Abbygaelle, ma fille l'adorait. Ils avaient créé un lien tous les deux que je n'arrivais pas encore à décrire, s'il sortait de sa vie cela là perturberait. Pour rien au monde je désirais cela.

Ça faisait à peine cinq à dix minutes que j'attendais quand je sentais quelqu'un me toucher l'épaule. En me retournant je vis que c'était Edward, un grand sourire naissait sur mes lèvres en le voyant.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je lui sautais dans les bras faisant attention à Abby qui était dans mes bras. Il fut surpris de mon geste, mais me serrait un peu plus contre lui. C'est en le voyant là en face de moi que je réalisais à quel point il m'avait manqué. C'était fou la place qu'il avait pris dans notre vie.

Abbygaelle gigotait dans mes bras, Edward se décollait légèrement de moi et caressait doucement la joue de ma fille en souriant doucement.

-Je suis content de vous voir, me disait-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais...à ces mots je sentais qu'un événement avait eu lieu, quelque chose attristait mon ami. La façon dont il avait eu de dire ses quelques mots, comme si...comme si notre présence l'apaisait en quelque sorte.

-Edward...lui dis-je doucement levant ma tête pour le regarder. Tu...il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ? Lui demandais-je doucement le regardant dans les yeux.

Edward détournait vite les yeux me relâchant doucement.

-Euh...non pourquoi ? Me demandait-il en prenant mes valises nous conduisant jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Hey bien tu...au téléphone je t'ai senti préoccupé, et là…

-Tout va bien Bella ne t'en fait pas ! Me disait-il en posant les valises dans le coffre.

-Ok, lui dis-je en installant Abby à l'arrière dans son cosy que j'avais laissé à Edward avant de partir.

D'accord soit je m'imaginais des choses...soit il me mentait. Mon ventre se tordait en imaginant Edward me mentir. Quelle raison aurait-il à ne pas me dire la vérité?

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me parler de ce qui s'était passé...si bien sûr il s'était passé quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas insister. Ce n'était pas à moi de l'obliger à se confier, quand il serait prêt à me parler il savait que je serais là pour l'écouter.

Le chemin en voiture se faisait bizarrement silencieux, c'était horrible cette distance qui c'était installé entre nous. Avant notre voyage, nous étions devenue si proches, notre amitié avait évolué, je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur ce que l'on devenait l'un pour l'autre, c'était assez étrange.

Mais là...il était si différent...si loin de l'homme à qui j'avais dit au revoir une semaine auparavant.

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? L'avais-je blessé ? Ou alors il s'agissait au contraire d'une chose que je n'avais pas faite et que j'aurais dû faire ! J'étais vraiment dans le noir total.

Plus les minutes passaient plus je pensais qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, qu'il...ne voulait ou ne pouvait plus être aussi présent dans notre vie. Que c'était sa façon à lui de me dire en douceur que notre amitié ne pouvait plus être comme avant, que l'on devait juste être de simple amis qui se parle seulement lors de soirées en commun.

C'était vrai qu'entre moi et Edward on était devenue très...très tactile, quand nous étions justes tous les deux il me prenait dans ses bras alors que nous regardions un film sur le canapé. Il avait des gestes assez...intimes entre nous, ce n'était pas méchant. Mais de simple amis n'avait pas de telle intention l'un envers l'autre.

J'allais pas tenir aussi longtemps moi, j'avais horriblement peur. Tout d'abord j'avais peur qu'il redevienne l'Edward froid que j'avais eu le malheur de voir à plusieurs reprises, peur qu'il disparaisse de ma vie. Mais pas seulement de la mienne,Abbygaelle c'était tellement attaché à lui...j'avais peur des conséquences que cela aurait sur elle s'il venait à disparaître de sa vie.

Edward m'accompagnait jusqu'à chez moi, j'avais plusieurs valises dans le coffre et ne pouvais pas tout porter toute seule avec en plus le cosy de ma fille.

Une fois dans l'appartement je déshabillais Abbygaelle et allais la mettre au lit, le voyage avait été aussi fatigant pour elle que pour moi. En revenant dans le salon je voyais qu'Edward était en conversation téléphonique, je le laissait donc pour préparer un thé pour moi et un café pour lui.

Discrètement j'écoutais sa conversation tout en préparant les boissons chaudes. Je savais que c'était mal, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je n'allais pas sortir de l'appartement quand même !

-Non...pas encore...je suis chez elle là...écoute-je...oui je vais le faire...ne t'inquiète pas ainsi tout se passera bien...oui c'est promis.oui bisou, moi aussi je t'aime.

Non...alors j'avais eu raison, il allait... Edward avait bel et bien rencontrer quelqu'un. Et c'était cette femme qui allait mettre fin à notre amitié, elle voulait qu'Edward s'éloigne de nous...de moi.

J'avais mal, savoir que tout ce que nous avions partagé allait partir en lambeau à cause d'une femme. Rien que de penser à cette femme...à tout ce qu'elle allait partager avec lui, tous ces moments qu'elle allait passer en sa présence. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pourrais apprécier cette femme qui me volait mon ami.

Quand les boissons furent prêtes je les installais sur la table basse, m'installant dans le petit fauteuil voulant m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Ne pas être trop proche quand il me dirait que c'était fini, qu'il ne pouvait plus être ami avec moi, du moins pas comme on l'était avant.

Edward lui faisait face à la fenêtre me tournant le dos, quand j'avais posé les tasses il s'était retourné vers moi, allant s'installer sur le grand fauteuil. Il fronçait légèrement les sourcils en me voyant m'installer si loin du grand canapé, alors que d'habitude nous nous installions sur le grand ensemble.

Je baissais la tête attendant qu'il parle le premier en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson callant mes pieds sous mes fesses, ma position préférée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Bella ? Me demandait Edward faisant comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Pas une seule seconde je le lâchais des yeux, pas une seule fois je ne lâcherais prise.

J'encaisserais comme je l'ai toujours fait, ne pas paraître faible devant lui. Au fil du temps j'avais appris à ne pas laisser les gens m'atteindre, ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Mais là...c'était différent, Edward...depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés...nous avions une telle complicité que depuis ce jour-là, pas une fois j'avais pensé qu'il serait possible qu'il s'éloigne de moi...à nouveau.

Les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, voilà pourquoi il faut apprécier chaque minute, chaque seconde de notre vie auprès des gens que nous aimions.

-J'attends, lui dis-je d'une voix un peu dure. Écoute, repris-je en fermant les yeux au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence alors qu'Edward me regardait sans comprendre. Je rouvrais les yeux essayant de rassembler le peu de courage qu'il y avait en moi. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je...je comprends, mais…

-Tu comprends …? Tu sais …? Tu sais quoi juste? Me demandait-il en se tendant fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Edward, toi et moi savons très bien de quoi il s'agit, lui dis-je commençant à m'énerver qu'il tourne autour du pot au lieu de me dire les choses comme elles l'étaient. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas laisser Abby, repris-je essayant de me calmer, pour une raison que j'ignore elle s'est accroché à toi, pas que ça me déplaise mais...je veux pas que ça la perturbe-tu comprend.

-Mais...enfin pourquoi tu...pourquoi je laisserais Abbygaëlle ?

-À cause de ta nouvelle petite amie, lui dis-je doucement en baissant les yeux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais le dire à voix haute me comprimait la poitrine.

-Ma quoi ? Me disait-il comme si mes propos l'avait choqué. Je le relevais les yeux vers lui voyant qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi je parlais.

-Edward, ta rencontré quelqu'un je le sais et...je suis contente pour toi, lui dis-je difficilement.

Tu mérites d'être heureux. Et je peux comprendre que notre amitié...peut poser certains problèmes à ta petite amie. Que tu t'éloignes de moi je peux l 'accepter, mais Abbygaelle n'a rien demandé elle. Tu peux pas disparaître comme ça de sa vie et…

-Bella, me coupait-il en se levant du canapé pour se mettre à genoux devant moi prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Il capturait mon regard comme il le faisait souvent, j'aimais quand il me regardait comme ça, j'avais l'impression de voir son âme dans ses beaux yeux verts. Je n'ai pas de petite amie ! Où es-tu allé chercher une telle idiotie ?

Hein? Il...il n'avait pas de petite amie? Il n'avait pas rencontré de femme voulant l'éloigner de nous!

-Tu...tu n'as pas rencontré quelqu'un ? Il me fit non de la tête en me souriant légèrement.

Mais...tu m'as paru si distant ces derniers tant, j'ai cru….. j'ai cru que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un. Puis tout à l'heure quand tu étais au téléphone tu…

-C'était Alice ! Me disait-il caressant mes mains toujours dans les siennes.

-Oh, disais-je en réalisant que j'étais monté sur mes grands chevaux toute seule, me montant la tête alors que je n'avais aucune preuve de ce que j'avançais. Mais donc pourquoi tu étais si distant ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

-Toi ? Bien sur que non Bella, j'étais juste...préoccupé, disait-il en baissant la tête vers nos mains.

-Dit moi, lui dis-je en serrant un peu sa main.

-Bella j'ai...j'ai pas vraiment rencontré de personne mais...on va dire qu'un événement de mon passé est revenue me hanter...jamais je n'ai voulue te faire douter...ou même te faire du mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était sachant que j'étais pas bien.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé alors ? Lui demandais-je perdue.

-Je ne sais pas, m'avouait-il ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Tu as tes secrets j'ai les miens, reprenait-il en me souriant doucement.

-Mais…

-Ne me racontera tu jamais l'histoire d'Abbygaelle et de son père ? Me demandait-il.

-Un jour sûrement…, lui dis-je en grimaçant.

-Tu vois…

Il avait raison, en quoi avais-je le droit de lui demander qu'il me raconte ce qui le tourmentait si moi je ne faisais pas de même. Mais l'histoire de ma fille c'était trop personnel, tout lui dire serait comme me mettre à nu devant lui. C'était trop dur, tant de personnes m'avaient blessé ainsi. Moi-même parfois je me trouvais égoïste, à cause de moi jamais Abbygaelle ne pourrait connaître son père.


	26. chapitre 26

Bonjour un grand merci pour tout vos review, si je ne l'ai pas fait je vous remercierais tous un par un. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte fan-fiction merci, merci vraiment pour prendre le temps de mettre un petit mot gentil ça m'aide beaucoup et me touche énormément.

Je n'ai pas pue publier avant mais promit ça ne sera plus jamais aussi long gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26

Point de vue de Bella

Les choses commençaient vraiment à prendre forme maintenant, les travaux étaient bientôt finis et Esmée nous avait montrés comment elle envisageait la décoration. Elle avait vraiment un don, ce qu'elle nous avait montré était juste génial. Elle nous avait même fait une démonstration avec un logiciel sur son ordinateur, c'était comme si nous y étions. Bien sûr elle ne faisait pas tout toute seule, elle avait son équipe bien à elle. Mais je lui faisais entièrement confiance à ce sujet.

Abbygaëlle allait chez Rosalie à chaque fois que j'avais un rendez-vous pour la boutique. Au début, je n'étais pas vraiment pour, cela me gênait de lui laisser ma fille alors qu'elle avait déjà son fils puis son travail de restauration de voitures. Mais elle avait insisté disant que ce ne la dérangeait pas, qu'Abby était agréable à garder. Vu que je n'avais pas tellement le choix j'avais accepté mais tenait à la rémunérer tout de même.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun agrément donc je ne pouvais pas prétendre à l'aide pour faire garder ma fille, alors je ne lui donnais pas une somme énorme.

Abbygaëlle avait l'air de se plaire avec Rosalie, elle faisait même des siestes complètes depuis quelques jours. J'étais rassurée, j'avais eu tellement peur qu'elle n'accepte pas de rester avec Rose. Mais ça avait l'air de bien se passer, quand je la récupérais, j'avais même droit à d'énormes babillages de ma fille, comme si elle me racontait elle aussi sa journée.

Ce soir, nous avions tous rendez-vous chez les Cullen, Alice avait enfin trouvé un nom pour sa ligne de vêtements et c'était officiel. Alors pour fêter ça, elle nous avait tous invité en boîte. Mon père avait accepté de garder Abbygaëlle jusqu'à demain pour que je puisse m'amuser, en fait, il m'avait même forcé à y aller. Je n'étais pas très enthousiaste de laisser mon bébé une nuit entière chez mon père, ça allait être la première fois qu'elle découchait.

Mais Alice m'avait piégée, ce jour-là, j'étais au téléphone avec mon père et elle m'avait carrément arraché le téléphone des mains pour parler avec lui. Elle lui avait parlé de cette soirée et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait garder ma fille, vue que je ne voulais pas la laisser à Esmée. J'avais confiance en elle mais...elle avait déjà Kellan et elle n'avait encore jamais gardé Abby alors...

Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui avait pris les choses en mains. Et mon père m'avait reproché de ne pas assez m'amuser, soi-disant que c'était pas parce que j'étais une jeune maman que je ne devais pas m'amuser avec mes amis.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où nous allions, Alice m'avait parlé d'une boîte proche du centre-ville. Mais moi, cela ne faisait que quelques mois que j'habitais le coin, alors elle pouvait me sortir tous les noms possibles j'ignorais de quel endroit elle me parlait.

Nous prenions la grande voiture de Rosalie, cela nous permettait ainsi de ne prendre qu'une seule voiture. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui conduisait, laissant les hommes s'amuser et boire s'ils le souhaitaient.

Alors que la voiture s'arrêtait, je voyais Edward se tendre à mes côtés. Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Nous sortions et je le vis parler à voix basse à Alice. Il n'avait pas l'air content de se trouver ici.

Depuis notre discussion à mon retour de vacance chez ma mère, les choses allaient un peu mieux. Mais Edward était toujours un peu ailleurs, voir même absent. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé notre complicité d'avant, et j'avoue que ça me manquait.

Je l'avais donc laissé tranquille, il avait raison. Pourquoi voudrait-il me parler d'un de ses sombres secrets, alors que moi je refusais d'aborder l'histoire sur le père d'Abbygaëlle. J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui raconter...mais j'avais peur.

J'avais ce sentiment en moi qui m'avertissait que si je lui confiais cette histoire, Edward ne me regarderait plus comme maintenant. Qu'au final, il se comporterait comme toutes les personnes de mon entourage, me jugeant mal. Et même si on se connaissait depuis seulement quelques mois, je tenais beaucoup à son amitié.

-Mais Alice, rouspétait-il alors que celle-ci nous rejoignait Edward sur ses pas.

-Non Edward, c'est n'est pas ma faute à moi ! J'ai su très tard qu'elle serait fermée exceptionnellement. J'allais pas annuler ma soirée parce que le lieu ne convenait pas à monsieur. Lui disait-elle énervée les mains sur les hanches.

-Un problème ? leur demandais-je en les regardant tour à tour alors que Rosalie et Emmett riaient discrètement en se bécotant.

Je vis Edward faire un regard noir à Alice, alors que celle-ci lui retournait un sourire éclatant. Elle se retournait vers moi me prenant par le bras.

-Du tout, me disait-elle en m'entrainant vers l'entrée de la dite boîte presque en sautillant.

Je regardais Edward tout en avançant, pressée par Alice, il traînait les pieds restant en arrière la tête baissée. Je me demandais bien de quoi ils avaient parlé ? Edward n'avait pas l'air d'aimer cette boîte, mais de là à reprocher à Alice le lieu dans lequel nous allions, ça me paraît énorme tout de même. De plus il connaissait la ville lui, il savait donc où nous allions comparer à moi !

Nous entrons dans la boîte sans problème, après avoir payé les entrées, les filles m'entraînèrent dans une grande pièce où la musique retentissait. On ne peut pas dire que nous voyons grand-chose, il y avait pas mal de monde, une foule impressionnante dansait sur ce qui me semblait être la piste de danse. On pouvait voir un grand bar sur toute la droite de la salle, il devait faire la longueur de la pièce. A notre gauche, des banquettes avaient été installées avec de petites tables. Il y avait bien moins de monde de ce côté-là ! La boîte était éclairée par un nombre incalculable de vaisseaux lumineux parcourant la piste. De légères ampoules avaient été installées au niveau des banquettes.

Nous nous installions sur une d'entre elles pendant que les garçons allaient nous chercher des boissons. J'en profitais pour questionner Alice sur ce garçon qu'elle voyait. Depuis que mon patron l'avait engagée, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter, et j'étais sûre que Rosalie aussi se demandait ce qu'il en était.

-Alors Alice avec Jasper t'en est où ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle scannait des yeux la salle.

-Euh...

-Ton dernier rencard c'était quand ? Lui demandait à son tour Rosalie alors qu'Alice évitait de nous regarder.

-J'ai arrêté de le voir, nous dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-QUOI ? Disions-nous Rosalie et moi de concert alors que les garçons revenaient les mains pleines de verres différents et d'une bouteille de Tequila avec les verres adéquats.

Je regardais Rosalie pendant que les garçons s'installaient, posant les verres sur la table, je lui fis signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait que l'on parle à Alice, elle opinait et nous quittions l'espace des banquettes entraînant Alice bras dessus bras dessous, non sans que cette dernière ne rouspète.

Rosalie nous indiquait un endroit non couvert où plusieurs personnes étaient regroupées fumant leurs cigarettes. Nous nous installions dans un coin assez discret pour pouvoir parler sans être entendues par des inconnus.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Nous demanda Alice en se retournant furibonde et nous regardant les mains sur les hanches.

-Attends attend Alice, tu dis que tu as arrêté de voir le mec qui te fait fantasmer depuis des années et tu nous demandes à nous ce qui nous prend !

Alice baissait les yeux face à Rosalie en se collant au mur. Comment avions-nous loupé ça ? Alice n'allait pas bien, ça crevait les yeux en la voyant si...si triste. Ce n'était évidemment pas son choix...d'arrêter de voir son Jasper. Mais que s'était-il passé bon sang ?

-Dis nous Alice, lui dis-je en lui pressant le bras, lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

-Tu te souviens de la fois où je suis sortie avec lui, je t'avais appelé juste avant.

-Oui, tu m'as convaincue de pardonner le comportement d'Edward ce jour-là. Tu m'as même dit que si j'y réfléchissais sérieusement tu me raconterais ta soirée avec Jasper mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.

-Oui...si je ne vous en ai pas parlé, c'est que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Au début c'était super, il portait un super costume, il était si beau ce soir-là...il nous a emmenés dans un super restaurant, c'était magique. Mais au fil de la conversation on en est arrivé à parler de son ex Maria. Cette fille lui a retourné le cerveau, je crois qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle.

Oh non c'était horrible, ma pauvre Alice. Elle qui se faisait une joie d'aller dîner avec ce Jasper!

-Alice je suis désolée, disait Rosalie en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

La pauvre, d'après ce que je savais, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle connaissait cet homme, mais elle s'était décidée récemment à tout faire pour qu'il la remarque autrement qu'une simple amie.

-Au bout d'un moment je l'ai stoppé, c'était incompréhensible les filles. On se voyait au moins trois soirs par semaine, pour dîner dans des restaurants chics, et lui me parlait de son ex. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais...j'y suis pas allée par quatre chemins, je lui ai fait clairement comprendre que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour lui, que je ne me mettais pas sur mon quarante-et un pour un simple ami. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a répondu ?

Nous fîmes non de la tête toutes les deux et elle reprit.

\- Que pour lui j'étais comme sa petite sœur, qu'il était désolé de m'avoir donné de faux espoir.

-Tu...mais quel idiot, laissais-je échapper en m'imaginant la scène. Et après ?

-Je l'ai giflé, nous dit-elle doucement en baissant la tête, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement, Alice restait Alice même le coeur brisé. Et je lui ai dit qu'il devrait trouver une autre pigeonne pour l'entendre parler de cette débile de Maria, après je suis partie.

-Mon Dieu mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, lui dit Rosalie en la serrant une nouvelle fois dans ses bras.

-Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler, et si vous ne m'avez pas questionné jamais vous ne l'auriez sue. Maintenant je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre une cuite et m'envoyer en l'air.

C'était compréhensible, mais quel idiot ce type! Il devait s'en mordre les doigts maintenant, il avait tourné le dos à une fille incroyable. Un peu folle, mais une fille géniale!

-Hey bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Lui demandais-je en les surprenant toutes les deux.

Un fou rire nous pris toutes les trois, faisant retourner quelques personnes vers nous. Une fois calmées nous décidons d'aller au sanitaire avant de retourner auprès des garçons. J'allais faire mes affaires aux toilettes quand j'entendais une conversation.

-Tu le connais ? Disait une fille dans les vestiaires.

-Connaître est un grand mot, disons que parler n'était pas forcément nécessaire, gloussait une autre voix, sûrement l'autre fille.

-Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-C'était ici, il m'a prise derrière la boîte, tu sais là où il y a tout un tas de caisses entreposées. Par contre, ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue. Ce type c'est juste...le sexe avec lui hum, sauvage, bestial, torride.

-Tu vas retenter ta chance ?

-Pourquoi pas !

Berck ! Cette conversation me dégoûtait. Comment faisait-elle pour faire ça avec un inconnu, dans un lieu aussi peuplé, c'était dégoûtant. C'était des habituées, ça se voyait vu comment elle parlait. Elles aimaient les coups d'un soir, c'est bien une chose que je détestais et que je trouvais répugnant. Encore quand il s'agit de seulement quelques fois, quand on se sent seule, et encore moi je ne pourrais jamais faire ce genre de choses. Mais elles...elles prenaient plaisir à vivre ainsi. Quel était le plaisir d'avoir des relations sans lendemain?

Quand je sortais des toilettes, elles étaient encore là se remaquillant. Ce que je vis ne me surprenait même pas, elles portaient des tenues si petites...si serrées que l'on se demandait s'il s'agissait bien de robe ou de t-shirt un peu plus long que la normale.

Je rejoignais Alice et Rosalie qui se lavait les mains pendant que les filles qui jacassaient plus tôt commençaient à sortir laissant d'autres filles rentrer à leurs tours.

-J'espère bien qu'elles se protègent sinon la future génération va être d'un pourri, disait Alice en nous faisant éclater de rire alors que nous rejoignons les garçons.

Mais je fus surprise de voir qu'Emmett était seul à la banquette, je cherchais Edward du regard mais ne le voyais pas.

-Bella Tequila ? Me demandait Emmett en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'allais répondre à la négative quand je vis enfin Edward, il était lui aussi partit aux toilettes. Mais il n'était pas seul, il parlait avec une fille. Elle me tournait le dos donc je ne pouvais pas voir s'ils étaient des connaissances ou bien plus, mais sa tenue courte me disait quelque chose.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se colle à Edward, en faisant passer ses cheveux de l'autre côté de son visage. Je la voyais de profil seulement mais je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, ce n'était pas bien difficile, c'était la fille des toilettes.

Et vue comment elle se dandinait presque sur Edward, elle semblait bien le connaître. Ce pourrait-il que...non Edward n'était pas ce genre d'homme ! Il...il ne couchait pas avec une fille différente chaque soir, non ? A vrai dire, il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'une ex-compagne, nous parlions pas de ce genre de choses.

-Bella, youhou Bella ? M'appelait Emmett en passant ses mains devant mes yeux.

Je tournais la tête vers lui puis me retournais vers Edward, il avait l'air de la repousser mais je n'étais plus bien sur maintenant. En même temps c'était ses affaires non ? Son regard croisait le mien et je détournais les yeux gênés.

Sans plus y réfléchir une seule seconde, je pris le verre le plus proche de moi et le bu d'une seule traite. Le liquide me brûlait la gorge mais cela me faisait un bien fou !

-Hey, c'était mon verre ça, rouspétait Emmett.

Je m'excusais vite fait en lui en redemandent un autre, il me regardait bizarrement mais me servait tout de même. Une fois le verre plein, je fis la même chose sous le regard ébahi de tous.

-Quoi ? Leur demandais-je en grimaçant sous la douleur du liquide qui me brûlait une nouvelle fois la gorge.

-Rien c'est juste que...tu es sûre que ça va Bella ? Me demandait Rosalie alors qu'Alice souriait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agissais ainsi, je savais seulement que j'en avais besoin. Boire de l'alcool n'était pas nouveau pour moi, mais depuis que j'avais décidé d'avoir Abby je n'avais pas repris une seule goutte de ce délicieux liquide. Mais ce soir, pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'en avais vraiment envie.

-Moi ? Merveilleusement bien, dis-je en me resservant une nouvelle fois en levant mon verre. A toi Alice, je te souhaite que ta ligne cartonne, te connaissant ça va pas être difficile, repris-je en buvant encore cul sec.

-On trinque sans moi ? Demandait Edward prenant place à mes côtés.

-Tu étais occupé, lui dis-je durement sans le regarder. Allez les filles on va danser leur dis-je en buvant d'une traite un nouveau verre que je m'étais servi moi-même cette fois. J'entraînais les filles vers la piste de danse sous leurs mécontentements vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu toucher à leurs verres.

Ce soir, je n'étais vraiment pas comme d'habitude! Moi, voulant aller danser devant des gens? Même ma propre mère refuserait d'y croire! Je détestais cela, j'avais trop honte de ne pas savoir danser. Chez moi, je dansais sans problème en faisant mon ménage, mais là c'était différent, j'étais loin d'être seule. Mais dans mon élan je n'avais pas réfléchi, tout ce que je voulais c'était être loin de lui.

Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Je...je crois que je m'étais faite une image trop parfaite d'Edward...de l'homme qu'il était vraiment. J'étais déçue...jamais je n'aurais imaginé une telle chose.

D'un autre côté, c'était son choix, cela ne me regardait pas mais...pour je ne sais quelle raison je me sentais trahie et blessée.


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour à tous voici un nouveau chapitre. Nous avons deux nouvelles correctrices pour ce chapitre, bien sur quand N'giie seras prête elle recommenceras à corriger les chapitres en attendant je remercie Pims10 et Anne-Sophie pour leurs corrections.

Merci merci à tous pour vos review que j'adore, vous lire me donne envie de donner plus de moi même pour que cette histoire vous plaise d'avantage , désolé que vous trouvez les chapitres trop cour mais ils font déjà dix pages !

Bonne lectures à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot à la fin bisoussss !

Chapitre 27

Point de vue d'Edward

Quel crétin, jamais je n'aurais dû rentrer dans cette boîte. Combien de chance avais-je qu'une ancienne conquête ...oui, appelons-la comme ça qu'elle me reconnaisse et vienne vers moi pour un second round ?

Bien sûr, c'était mon endroit préféré pour ma chasse hebdomadaire, mais tout de même. J'avais essayé tant bien que mal de la repousser, je ne voulais pas que Bella connaisse mes habitudes.

Je n'avais pas honte, c'était la vie que j'avais choisi. Mais avec Bella, tout était différent, j'étais totalement différent avec elle. Je n'avais pas honte envers mes autres amis, mais avec elle...je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas lui dire, c'est tout. Peut-être avais-je peur qu'elle me juge ?

Quand j'avais croisé son regard, j'avais totalement paniqué et j'avais eu raison de me débarrasser de cette ancienne...connaissance, oui bon je sais la seule connaissance que j'avais de cette fille était sa … féminité, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment la nommer là.

Bella était partie se faufilant dans la foule avec les filles, vu comment elle m'avait parlé il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ! J'avais juste parlé avec une fille c'est tout, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais prise devant tout le monde tout de même.

-Il s'est passé quoi ? Demandais-je à Emmett alors qu'il avalait son verre de tequila d'une traite en grimaçant légèrement.

-Aucune idée, elles sont revenues des toilettes presque en même temps que toi. Bella t'a cherché, me disait-il en versant de la tequila dans deux verres dont un qu'il me donnait. Puis je crois qu'elle t'a vue avec la blonde qui te ...parlait, ensuite elle s'est enfilée deux à trois verres de tequila, … pour une fille qui ne boit jamais, elle a une sacrée descente , rigolait-il avant de vider un autre verre.

-Personne ne lui a dit pour...

-Pas à ma connaissance Ed, mais je te l'ai dit, vaudrait mieux qu'elle le sache de ta bouche plutôt qu'elle le découvre de ses propres yeux.

J'étais à la fois heureux que personne ne lui ait rien dit sur mes...habitudes, mais aussi très inquiet du comportement de Bella. Il avait bien dû se passer quelque chose, non, pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Elle m'avait limite reproché d'avoir parlé à une autre fille ! Était-elle jalouse ? Bizarrement savoir qu'elle était peut-être jalouse d'une autre fille me fit sourire intérieurement. Elle était importante pour moi, Bella avait pris une grande place dans ma vie très rapidement.

Je devais savoir pourquoi elle avait l'air si énervée de m'avoir vu parler avec cette fille. Hors de question pour moi de la perdre, et encore moins qu'elle découvre ce que je fais d'habitude ici.

-Quelle idée aussi a eu Alice de venir ici, rouspétais-je en me frottant le visage.

-Je sais pas si elle l'a fait exprès mais elle était ravie de la réaction de Bella quand elle t'a vu avec cette...fille.

Alice l'aurait-elle fait exprès ? Non, elle avait beau détester mon mode de vie, jamais elle ne ferait une telle chose. Elle voulait que je m'ouvre à quelqu'un, jamais elle ne ruinerait exprès mon amitié avec Bella.

Emmett me sortit de mes pensées en prétextant devoir aller sauver sa reine qui était un peu trop sexy pour être sans garde du corps. Comme si elle en avait besoin ! C'était bien la seule pour laquelle je ne m'inquiéterais pas, Rosalie savait parfaitement se défendre, et d'ailleurs je pense que c'était pour ça qu'elle arrivait à supporter mon meilleur ami.

Emmett avait beau être un super flic, il était brouillon, bordélique, parfois même sans gêne, Rosalie savait s'y prendre avec lui. Et rien que pour ça, je la respectais, ça devait pas être facile tous les jours.

Je regardais de loin les filles se déhancher sur la piste de danse, Rosalie s'était séparée des filles dansant avec son homme. Bella et Alice dansaient ensemble, et j'eus du mal à décrocher le regard de Bella. Elles se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, c'était...hot. Je ne voyais pas Alice comme une fille sexy, enfin elle était très belle, c'était comme ma petite sœur, mais je ne pouvais pas la voire autrement. Mais Bella...je ne la voyais pas du tout comme une sœur, et pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais...elle me faisait de l'effet.

Oui petit Eddy n'était pas sorti de sa planque depuis quelques semaines alors forcément !

Mais j'avoue que Bella avait de beaux atouts, sa poitrine était très très généreuse. Son corps était juste parfait, elle avait de jolies rondeurs là où il fallait. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas remarqué qu'elle était si sexy, si attirante ?

C'était tout simple, Bella me rendait différent quand j'étais avec elle, je voulais être cet homme qu'elle voyait en moi. Alors je la voyais comme une amie, une amie que je ne voudrais jamais perdre, et surtout pas à cause de mon manque de sexe du moment.

Demain je reviendrais et je prendrais du plaisir. C'est vrai pourquoi me priver, j'aimais cette vie, j'aimais cette liberté.

Point de vue de Bella

Depuis quand ne m'étais-je pas amusée comme cela ? Je n'avais pourtant que 23 ans, et ça me paraissait à des années lumières la dernière fois que je m'étais autant amusée. Bon j'avoue l'alcool m'avait bien aidé.

Avec les filles, nous nous éclations comme des folles dansant au rythme de la musique ne réfléchissant même pas à ce que nous faisions et aux personnes qui nous entouraient. Durant toute la soirée, je sentis le regard d'Edward sur moi mais j'en faisais abstraction. Pourquoi ne se mêlait-il pas à nous ? Il restait simplement là en nous fixant du regard.

Les filles étaient parties se désaltérer me laissant seule sur la piste de danse, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un verre moi aussi, mais rien que l'idée de me retrouver face à Edward...en fait, être en sa présence me ferais réaliser que j'étais loin de connaître cette homme.

Et de savoir ce qu'avait dit cette...cette fille, j'avais du mal à croire à ses propos. Edward un coureur de jupons ? Un homme à femme ? C'était vraiment dur à croire, mais vu comment elle l'avait touché...qu'elle s'était frotté à lui, je n'étais plus vraiment sûre de ce que je devais penser.

Je n'avais pas voulue poser de questions aux filles, Edward faisait ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa vie, mais...au fond de moi j'espérais me tromper, me faire des films. C'était peut-être d'un autre homme dont cette fille avait parlé dans les toilettes, oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

En relevant les yeux vers la foule qui m'entourait, je vis l'homme qui envahissait mes pensées depuis le début de cette soirée. Il avançait vers moi, essayant de se faufiler entre les gens qui dansaient. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, cette fois je ne détournais pas le regard, alors qu'il était presque arrivé jusqu'à moi, une fille se mit à danser devant lui, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Ne voulant pas m'attarder sur l'image de cette autre fille se frottant contre mon ami, j'allais en direction du bar, un verre me ferait le plus grand bien. C'était dingue ce que cette vue me donnait soif, et pas de quelque chose d'anodin, non j'avais soif de cet arôme si particulier, celui qui vous brûle l'œsophage et vous permet de ne plus être la fille sage que tout le monde connaît.

Non, ce soir, je serais une autre Bella, mon bébé était en sécurité, je pouvais donc lâcher prise et faire la fête comme les jeunes de mon âge.

Il y avait du monde, mais avec ma petite taille, j'arrivais facilement à me faufiler jusqu'au bar, malheureusement pour moi, je semblais invisible pour le barman. Un corps se collait au mien mais je n'en fis pas vraiment de cas, on était tous entassé les uns contre les autres.

-Un problème pour se faire servir, entendais-je sentant le souffle si particulier d'Edward sur ma peau.

Mon corps se tendit en réalisant que c'était lui qui était collé à moi, et ma peau frissonnait pour je ne sais quelle raison, ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait froid, bien au contraire.

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas ma tenue hyper sexy et affriolante qui va attirer le barman, lui dis-je sans me retourner en revoyant ses pauvres filles se trémousser devant Edward pour attirer sa simple attention.

Derrière moi, je sentais Edward se tendre contre moi. Avait-il comprit que je faisais allusion à ses deux filles qui l'avait accosté un peu plus tôt ?

Il fit un geste au barman, un seul petit geste et il nous remarquait enfin. J'étais en colère, pourquoi pour moi il n'était pas venu? Je lui avais fait plusieurs signes mais non moi j'étais totalement invisible. Étais-je aussi banale ?

-Salut Edward, je vous sers quoi ? Lui disait le barman en serrant la main d'Edward.

Donc c'était vrai ! Il connaissait Edward, il devait venir souvent ici pour que le barman l'appelle par son prénom. Donc cette fille parlait bien de lui, Edward...j'avais du mal à le croire.

-Un mojito et un coucher de soleil sans alcool s...

-Deux mojitos, coupais-je Edward en regardant le barman droit dans les yeux. Et oui, je suis là mon gars. Il me jugea un moment avant d'opiner en émettant un petit rire.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Edward choisisse pour moi ? Et puis, pourquoi une boisson sans alcool, j'étais une grande fille, mon père m'avait dit de m'amuser et c'est bien ce que je comptais faire.

Une fois ma boisson devant moi, je glissais un billet au barman et me faufilais comme je le pouvais parmi la foule de personnes qui attendait impatiemment d'être servies. Ne voyant personne à notre banquette, je m'installais à une table qui se trouvait en espace ouvert sur une terrasse.

Cette boîte était assez sympa, mise à part quelques filles un peu trop déshabillées pour moi. La décoration était classe, moderne, sans chichi. Le seule hic, c'était le manque de place au niveau de la piste de danse, on était si serré par moment qu'il était impossible de danser sans se prendre des coups.

Doucement, je sirotais mon mojito, c'était moins fort que la tequila mais ça faisait tout de même son effet. Demain, je n'allais pas être fraîche, ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Que fait une si jolie demoiselle assise là à boire toute seule ? Disait une voix d'homme, ce qui me fit lever les yeux vers lui.

C'était un homme très grand, et mon dieu hyper sexy, il était brun aux yeux bleus, son tee-shirt lui collait parfaitement le torse, dévoilant de merveilleux pectoraux. Hum, je sais pas si c'était l'alcool mais je donnerais cher pour qu'il enlève son tee-shirt moi.

-Qui vous dit que je suis seule, lui dis-je en penchant légèrement la tête vers lui tout en prenant une gorgée de ma boisson avec ma paille.

-Qui serait assez fou pour laisser une telle beauté, seule, dans un endroit pareil ? Me demandait-il en prenant place sur la chaise en face de moi.

-Un endroit pareil ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était simplement une boîte de nuit !

-C'est dangereux ici Mademoiselle, vous n'imaginez pas sur qui vous pouvez tomber ! Vous êtes sur un terrain miné, c'est un véritable terrain de chasse pour les coureurs de jupons ici. Disait-il en regardant autour de nous.

Oui, merci beaucoup, rien qu'une piqûre de rappel pour me confirmer le pourquoi Edward semblait fréquenter régulièrement cet endroit .

J'essayais tout de même de ne rien faire paraître à l'homme devant moi. Je comptais m'amuser et pas penser à ce qu'Edward avait fait ou pas et surtout avec qui.

-Oh...et vous en faites partie je suppose, lui dis-je en tournant ma paille l'air totalement intéressée par cette conversation.

En fait, ce garçon m'amusait, et il était assez mignon. Si j'étais pas si coincée et si...maman, je serais bien tentée de goûter à quelques nuits avec ce bel étalon. L'alcool m'aidait beaucoup aussi à avoir de telles pensées, jamais je ne pourrais faire une telle chose. J'étais trop...moi quoi !

-Non, non, je suis le Dj...enfin un des Dj, je m'appelle Michaël me disait-il en me présentant sa main que je serrais volontiers.

-Bella, lui dis-je alors qu'il portait ma main à sa bouche, y déposant un baiser tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard, me laissant subjuguée par lui.

Son geste me fit sourire, ce mec pensait réellement qu'il pouvait m'avoir aussi facilement. Si seulement, il savait que j'avais une sainte horreur de ce genre de relation. Même si c'était vrai que ça faisait un bail que je ne m'étais pas sentie femme. Depuis ma rupture avec James pour être plus précise.

-Alors Bella, me disait Mickaël en relâchant enfin ma main sans quitter mes yeux. Que fais-tu ici seule ?

-Encore une fois, je ne suis pas seule, lui dis-je dans un sourire.

-Je ne vois pourtant personne pour venir te sauver ? Me disait-il en regardant autour de nous.

-De vous ? Rigolais-je en reprenant une gorgée.

Il fit mine de bouder avant de me sourire, son regard dérivait derrière moi et il se levait. Je posais mon regard là où il regardait, et fus surprise que Mickaël fasse une accolade virile à Edward. Décidément il connaissait tout le monde ! Cela en était vraiment énervant à force.

-Salut mec, de nouveau en chasse ? Demandait Mickaël à Edward sans faire attention à moi. Presque trois semaines sans venir t'as battu ton record man.

-Non, je...je suis venu avec des amis, disait-il en passant sa main dans sa tignasse cuivrée.

J'écoutais discrètement sans rien dire, cela me faisait rire de le voir si gêné. A vrai dire...je prenais vraiment plaisir à le voir ainsi, il était tellement...vigilant, neutre, ne laissant pas souvent voir à travers lui. Alors le voir gêné comme ça était...amusant.

Et oui, Edward difficile de te cacher ici tout le monde te connaît. Plus les minutes passaient, plus j'étais dégoûtée de ne pas vraiment connaître celui que je pensais être mon ami. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de rire de sa gêne. Je sais, c'était méchant!

-Oh, Sophia te cherchait tout à l'heure!

-Qui ? Demandait Edward.

En entendant, Edward feindre l'ignorance au prénom de cette fille, je me retournais pour le regarder. Moi j'avais envie de savoir qui était cette Sophia ! Encore une autre fille ? Une autre conquête ?

-La blonde, tu sais celle de...

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, lui disait-il en lui lançant un regard noir qui ne passait pas inaperçu.

-Tu dois avoir la mémoire courte, dis-je simplement en regardant les deux hommes. Elle s'est littéralement frottée à toi à notre arrivée...à moins que ce soit une autre repris-je alors que Mickaël regardait Edward et moi à tour de rôle.

-Vous...vous connaissez ? Nous demandait-il surprit.

-On est venu ensemble !

-Sûrement pas non ! Dis-je en même temps que Edward.

-Ok, disait Mickaël en faisant les gros yeux, ne comprenant pas notre divergence d'opinion. Ça va être à moi, je suis enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance Bella, me disait-il en reprenant ma main pour déposer une nouvelle fois un baiser dessus ce qui me fit sourire. Edward, on s'appelle, reprenait-il en lui faisant passer un message en le fixant durement. Oh et Ed, tu ne devrais pas laisser une si jolie fille seule, tu sais bien à quel point c'est dangereux ici pour une si jolie fleur. Edward opinait et Mickaël me fit un clin d'œil juste avant de se retourner pour disparaître dans la foule.

Alors qu'Edward prenait place en face de moi, je buvais ma boisson un peu plus vite qu'en présence de Mickaël. Être en face d'Edward me mettait mal à l'aise, savoir qu'il ne m'avait rien dit sur ses habitudes me faisait mal, c'était blessant qu'il ne veuille pas se confier sur ses ...fréquentations. Pour moi, c'est comme s'il était gay et refusait de me le dire alors que tout le monde le savait.

Maintenant je comprenais mieux ce qu'avait dit Emmett à propos du sexe à Edward. Je me rendais compte que tout le monde savait sauf moi, j'étais trop gourde.

-Je vais en chercher un autre dis-je, alors qu'Edward n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que Mickaël était parti, me regardant seulement.

-Bella, attends, me disait-il alors que j'étais prête à me lever, en me retenant pas le bras. Tu devrais ralentir non ?

-Pourquoi ça ? Lui demandais-je commençant à m'énerver. Tu es qui au juste pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

-Ton ami ! Répondait-il simplement en me relâchant.

-Mon ami ? Lui demandais-je en commençant à sentir la colère m'envahir de plus en plus. Je me levais animée par la colère. Non, je ne pense pas que nous soyons amis Edward ! Un ami est sincère avec ses amis, un ami ne cache pas à son amie sa façon de vivre. Comment peux-tu faire ça Edward ? Comment tu peux continuer à me regarder comme ça en sachant que tu me caches une grande partie de ta vie...une partie de toi?

-Bella je...

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé de cet endroit et de ce que tu y fais ?

J'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il s'explique, mais rien. Des mots semblaient vouloir sortir mais rien, pas même un son.

-Tu sais quoi Edward, j'ai même pas envie de savoir, repris-je voyant qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à parler. Dis aux autres que j'ai pris un taxi, lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie presque en courant.

Comment faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi je me mettais dans un état pareil ? J'en avais aucune idée, mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais rentrer pour vider toute la peine que je ressentais.

J'avais l'impression d'être trahie, pour certain, c'était juste un détail de sa vie mais pour moi...je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je me sentais si mal en fait. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ça faisait mal... je me sentais trahie, j'avais mal à la poitrine...

Sur le parking, alors que je finissais la conversation avec le taxi, une voix m'appelait au loin. Je me retournais pour voir Rosalie courir vers moi.

-Bella tu vas où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On t'a vu te disputer avec Edward et partir en courant.

J'étais à deux doigts de craquer, il était hors de question de pleurer devant Rosalie. Je serais incapable de lui expliquer sans m'effondrer sur elle.

-Mon taxi va arriver, je...faut que je rentre, lui dis-je sans la regarder.

-C'est Abbygaëlle ? S'inquiétait-elle.

-Rien de grave, lui dis-je honteusement.

Voilà que ma fille allait me servir d'alibi maintenant ! Heureusement pour moi le taxi arrivait, j'embrassais Rose avant de monter dans le taxi et partir. Avant qu'il ne quitte le parking, je vis Edward courir lui aussi en direction de Rosalie en disant quelque chose, mais j'étais déjà trop loin pour pouvoir l'entendre.


	28. Chapitre 28

Bonsoir merci à tous ceux qui mon écris un reviews vos petits mot.

Vanina63 merci pour ton review, oh que oui ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent ces deux là va falloir se réveillé xd, la suite te plairas sûrement du moins les prochains chapitres .

Un grand merci à mes deux correctrices !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture rendez-vous très bientôt !

Chapitre 28

Point de vue d'Edward.

Une fois que Rosalie m'avait déposé chez moi, j'allais chercher mes clés pour prendre ma voiture et filer directement chez Bella.

J'avais réagi trop tard, alors qu'Alice n'avait cessé de me questionner sur le pourquoi de notre dispute à Bella et moi, j'avais eu comme un déclic, un électrochoc.

Quand Bella était partie, j'avais été comme statufié face à ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai ! Comment pouvais-je lui cacher cette partie de ma vie ? Comment pouvais-je continuer à la regarder dans les yeux en lui occultant tant de choses sur moi? Je m'en voulais, j'aurais dû lui dire, lui expliquer pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Mais au lieu de ça, je n'avais pas bougé, la laissant partir.

Même quand Alice était venue me parler je n'avais pas réagi. C'est quand j'avais réalisé que j'allais la perdre que mon corps s'était réveillé, avait repris vie. Bella ne pouvait pas disparaître de ma vie, elle était...bien plus importante que je n'osais réellement me l'avouer.

Alors j'avais couru aussi vite que possible vers la sortie de la boîte pour la rattraper avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais le taxi était déjà là et à peine étais-je sorti qu'il était parti. J'avais alors crié son nom, lui hurlant que j'allais tout lui expliquer mais...elle s'était éloignée, et maintenant j'avais horriblement peur de l'avoir perdue pour toujours.

Quand elle avait vu l'Edward solitaire chez Emmett et Rose, elle avait déjà eu du mal à me pardonner. Mais là j'avais du mal à croire qu'elle le ferait une nouvelle fois, si j'arrivais à lui expliquer les choses, elle me pardonnerait peut-être, même s'il y avait peu de chances, je devais au moins essayer.

En arrivant chez elle, je vis qu'il était déjà prêt de quatre heures du matin. Elle était sûrement couchée maintenant. Tant pis, je n'avais plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

Après avoir frappé à sa porte j'attendis, j'entendais un petit « attendez » qui venait de l'intérieur, elle ne dormait donc pas. La porte s'ouvrit, quelques minutes après, sur Bella, je rassemblais tout mon courage pour affronter son regard et sa colère. Mais ce qui j'y vis me désarçonna complètement.

-Bella...dis-je en voulant lui toucher la joue pour enlever les larmes qui coulait encore sur ses joues.

Mais elle se recula vivement de moi comme si je la dégoûtais. C'était perdu d'avance, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Me demandait-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

-Je suis venu m'expliquer Bella...j'ai voulu t'empêcher de partir mais c'était déjà trop tard.

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de t'écouter ! Va-t'en Edward, me disait-elle en voulant fermer la porte mais je la retins pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe. Si je laissais Bella fermer cette maudite porte...ce sera trop tard, je la perdrais pour toujours.

-Laisse-moi entrer, la suppliais-je du regard. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi m'expliquer, ne te ferme pas.

-Pourquoi...pourquoi je te laisserais t'expliquer hein ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Me demandait-elle les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas dit moi-même comme Emmett me l'avait conseillé, lui il avait deviné quelle réaction aurait Bella. Et pourtant, c'était moi son ami, j'aurais dû lui dire avant !

-Je...je ne sais pas, tu n'es pas obligé de parler, juste de m'écouter.

Bella me regardait de ses yeux rouges et humides. Cela me faisait mal de la voir ainsi à cause de moi. Même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le fait de savoir que je n'avais jamais de vraie relation avec une femme, la faisait pleurer.

-Très bien céda-t-elle après un moment de réflexion, mais je te préviens Edward plus de mensonges.

-Promis, lui dis-je content qu'elle ne se braque pas.

Bella partit vers la salle de bain me laissant seul devant la porte ouverte. J'entrais alors et fermais la porte derrière moi. En attendant qu'elle revienne, j'allais l'attendre au salon, sur le canapé. Bella mit un moment avant de revenir, j'étais encore plus nerveux quant à la suite de ce que j'allais lui avouer.

Quand elle fut de retour elle m'ignora totalement, allant se faire une eau chaude dans la cuisine. Pas un mot ne fut échangé ni un regard. C'était encore plus flippant, je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Et même si j'arrivais à expliquer le pourquoi du comment, je me doutais bien qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas de sitôt. Nous étions devenus tellement proche...en ne lui disant rien sur cette partie de ma vie...j'avais sûrement détruit la confiance qu'elle avait en moi.

En même temps je n'étais pas obligé de tout lui dire, Bella n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour Tanya. Je m'expliquerais sur le pourquoi j'ai choisi de vivre cette vie, le pourquoi je redoutais le jour où elle l'apprendrait. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire en détail ce que m'avait fait Tanya, c'était trop...douloureux, cette femme m'avait brisé me faisant perdre toute confiance envers les femmes.

Même après qu'elle ait pris place sur le canapé à l'autre bout de moi, pas une parole ne fut échangée. Bella était plongée dans ses pensées tripotant sa tasse le regard perdu dans la couleur de sa boisson.

Même là, à presque cinq heure du matin je la redécouvrais. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir de sa beauté naturelle. Bella n'était pas du tout comme les femmes que je fréquentais, elle était d'une beauté naturelle et douce.

Ses cheveux, sa peau, ses lèvres, ses yeux...je comprenais à présent pourquoi Mickaël l'avait abordée, elle était magnifique, et depuis plusieurs mois que je la connaissais, pas une fois je n'y avais prêté attention. Pas une fois, j'avais regardé Bella comme une femme, plus comme une mère, une amie, mais pas comme une femme.

Bien sûr, elle avait toujours eu des petits gestes, des manies qu'elle faisait qui me plaisaient assez, qui étaient incroyablement sexy et la rendait encore plus belle à mes yeux. Comme quand elle était concentrée mordillant le capuchon de son stylo, ou alors quand elle cuisinait portant son doigt à la bouche goûtant sa préparation.

Ou même quand elle s'occupait d'Abbygaëlle lui souriant pleinement. Ce sourire-là était juste magnifique, vrai, pas de faux semblant, d'ailleurs chacun de ses sourires était vrai. Bella n'était pas quelqu'un de faux bien au contraire. Jamais je n'avais connu de femme aussi sincère, d'aussi simple, c'était agréable de pouvoir fréquenter une femme comme elle.

Mais pas une fois, j'avais réalisé que tout ça me plaisait. Même si je la trouvais magnifique, même si son corps...sa peau me donnait envie de la toucher, jamais ça n'arriverais, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Bella était...une personne incroyable, et même si je lui plaisais un peu, jamais je ne pourrais être avec elle. Elle méritait mieux, elle méritait bien mieux que moi...un homme rongé par son passé, un homme ne sachant pas lui faire confiance. Et surtout, elle méritait bien mieux qu'une relation d'un soir et moi j'étais incapable de lui donner plus.

-Alors, me disait-elle en relevant la tête vers moi. Tu comptes m'expliquer par la pensée ou faut que je devine ? Reprit-elle encore énervée.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, lui disais-je en baissant la tête sentant un sentiment d'horreur m'envahir. Par ma faute, je l'avais fait souffrir et ça je ne pouvais me le pardonner.

-Ce n'est même pas le fait que tu agisses ainsi, c'est ta vie tu fais ce que tu veux, soufflait-elle la voix pleine de chagrin en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson tout en se collant au fond du canapé. C'est simplement le fait que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour m'en parler de toi même.

Bella ne me jugeait pas ? C'était pas le fait que je couche avec une femme différente chaque soir qui l'attristait mais plutôt parce que je ne lui avais pas fait part moi-même de mon choix de vie !

-Toi-même tu ne me dis pas tout sur toi ! Dis-je sur la défensive sans réellement réfléchir, je regrettais amèrement mes paroles tout de suite. Bella m'interrogeait du regard alors je repris ne voulant pas faire machine arrière. Pour Abbygaelle, plusieurs fois j'ai voulu savoir pour son père mais tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour m'en parler.

Bella était comme choquée face à moi, ses mains se crispant sur sa tasse, son regard devenant dur et sans appel.

-Tu...ce n'est même pas comparable Edward !

Bien sûr que c'était différent, il s'agissait de sa fille alors que moi je lui cachais une partie de moi...de ma vie. Prenant le peu de courage qu'il me restait, je me levais sous le regard furibond de Bella. Pour tout lui dire, je devais la toucher, être près d'elle, me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais foutre rien.

Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ça m'était vital pour continuer. Je m'accroupissais devant elle, posant mes mains sur les siennes qui serraient encore plus fort sa tasse.

-J'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine Bella, lui avouais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit alors ?

-Je...ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense plus par peur que tu me juges, ou encore que tu ne veuilles pas continuer à être mon amie. Je pense qu'au fond j'avais honte que tu saches que...enfin que tu ne comprennes pas pourquoi je vis ainsi, que j'ai ce mode de vie.

-Donc tout est vrai...tu...tu couches vraiment avec une femme différente chaque soir ?

J'opinais douloureusement en voyant son regard à elle. Cette lumière qui l'habitait si souvent était éteinte. Pourquoi souffrait-elle ainsi en découvrant mes relations avec ces femmes ? Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'air en colère, plus peinée.

-Comment...comment tu l'as su ? Osais-je lui demander en regardant ses douces mains entre les miennes.

-Quand nous sommes allées aux toilettes avec Rose et Alice, une fille se vantait des prouesses sexuelles d'un homme qu'elle avait aperçu. Apparemment elle voulait remettre le couvert. Disait-elle en se tendant, relevant la tête vers elle, je vis qu'elle grimaçait en se rappelant de cette fille. Puis quand je suis sortie, la même fille était littéralement en train de se frotter sur toi. Je n'ai pas voulu croire qu'il s'agissait de toi mais...j'ai compris au fil de la soirée que tu étais bien cet homme.

Quoi dire après ça...rien ne me venait. A vrai dire en cet instant je me dégoûtais moi-même, mon comportement auprès de ses filles me dégoûtait. J'aurais aimé avoir une vie comme tout le monde, simplement pour Bella. Pour ne pas qu'elle me regarde de cette façon, mais je n'étais pas comme ça, avant oui, mais plus maintenant, je ne pouvais pas être l'homme qu'elle pensait voir en moi. Elle ne me comprenait pas, c'était pas difficile à deviner. En même temps elle ne connaissait pas mon histoire, alors comment pourrait-elle me comprendre.

-Pourquoi Edward ? Me demandait-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? Je sais que ce que tu as vécu a été dur mais...même si c'est difficile à croire la vie continue. Tes parents voudraient que tu sois heureux, que tu t'attaches, que tu crées des liens avec quelqu'un de spécial pour ensuite vivre une histoire qui n'aura jamais de fin. Tu es quelqu'un de bien...je le sais, tout le monde le sait.

-C'est pas si simple Bella, j'aimerais vraiment, lui dis-je avec conviction en ancrant mon regard dans les yeux. C'était vrai, en plus j'aurais aimé pouvoir vivre ma vie comme quelqu'un de normal, j'y ai cru...avec Tanya, au début je pensais que ça aurait pu fonctionner nous deux, mais c'était pas de l'amour, simplement du sexe. Mais...je ne peux pas, repris-je en baissant les yeux à nouveau vers nos mains.

-Mais...pourquoi ? J'aimerais comprendre Edward, explique moi pourquoi tu préfères ces relations sans sentiments, sans accroches. Je ne te juge pas, c'est ta vie mais...j'aimerais vraiment comprendre. J'ai l'impression de m'être complètement trompée...de ne pas connaître cet homme que je pensais être mon ami.

Je jouais lamentablement avec ses doigts caressant ses phalanges avec délicatesse. Comment lui expliquer sans tout lui dire. Il m'était difficile de pouvoir tout lui avouer là maintenant, j'en étais incapable, c'était plus fort que moi.

Cette histoire...j'avais trop honte et trop mal pour pouvoir la raconter à la seule femme qui me voyait encore comme le vrai Edward, celui que j'étais au plus profond de moi, celui qu'avaient éduqué mes parents.

-S'il te plaît, me disait-elle en libérant une de ses mains pour la poser sur ma joue.

Doucement je relevais les yeux vers elle et ce que j'y vis m'incita à lui révéler une partie de l'histoire. Après tout, je l'avais fait pleurer avec mes cachotteries, je lui devais bien ça !

-Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi Bella, dis-je en reprenant ma place sur le canapé. Avant...j'avais l'espoir de pouvoir connaître l'amour que ressentait mes parents l'un envers l'autre. Il y a deux ans je suis sorti avec une fille, mais au bout de plusieurs mois de relation j'ai réalisé que je ne ressentais rien pour cette femme. Alors pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs j'ai voulue y mettre un terme...seulement cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'imaginais. Cette femme a...elle m'a trahi...suite à ça j'ai perdu toute confiance envers les femmes.

-Donc tu couches à droite et à gauche à cause d'elle ?

Bella ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout mon monologue, j'avoue ne pas lui dire toute l'histoire, mais j'avais tellement peur de la perdre. Coucher une dernière fois avec Tanya avait été la pire erreur de toute ma vie, la plus terrible. Et l'avouer à Bella serait porter un coup fatal à notre amitié.

Emmett avait raison, je changeais au côté de Bella, elle faisait revivre l'homme d'avant...d'avant Tanya. Ne pas lui dire toute la vérité pour ne pas la perdre était égoïste je le savais, mais elle m'était trop précieuse pour prendre le risque de la perdre.

-On peut dire ça oui, grimaçais-je en entendant les mots venant d'elle.

-Mais Edward, disait-elle en prenant place avec moi sur le canapé. Toutes les femmes ne sont pas ton ex, regarde Alice et Rose, je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait cette fille mais il ne faut pas que tu te fermes à cause d'elle. Tu te rends compte que même loin de toi elle te pourrit la vie, encore maintenant, à cause d'elle tu refuses de faire confiance pour pouvoir vivre une véritable histoire d'amour. Tu lui donnes trop d'importance en agissant ainsi !

-Tu as peut-être raison mais...il m'est impossible de faire autrement.

-Tu me fais bien confiance à moi ! Me disait-elle en soudant son regard au mien.

Bella avait raison, j'avais confiance en elle. Pourquoi lui faisais-je confiance alors que je la connaissais seulement depuis quelques mois ?

-Oui mais c'est différent Bella...avec toi tout est différent !

Bella me fit un petit sourire, un petit mais sincère. Même si je ne lui avais pas tout raconté, elle en connaissait maintenant une partie, c'était déjà bien. En vérité, c'était la première à qui j'en parlais vraiment, même si j'ai omis plein de détails, elle connaissait mon histoire et déjà c'était énorme pour moi.


	29. Chapitre 29

Bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que je suis longue en ce moment mais je privilégie ma recherche d'emploi et mes cours par correspondance donc je post dès que j'ai un peut de temps.

Merci aux filles pour leurs correction, et merci encore aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot.

Bisous et bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 29

Point de vue d'Edward

Nous étions presque prêts, plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la sortie en boîte. Bella m'avait laissé m'expliquer, les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Dans un sens, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me comprenait, mais depuis on se voyait très peu en privé.

Bella et moi, on se voyait surtout pour le travail, ces dernières semaines avaient été plutôt remplies, les travaux étaient presque finis, Esmée avait même commencé la décoration à la boutique. Et avec Bella, nous travaillons ensemble sur l'emplacement des rayons, où mettre quoi, de quelle façon pour optimiser les ventes.

Bien sûr, nous nous voyons aussi lors de nos sorties tous ensemble, avec Rose, Emmett, et Alice bien sûr, mais depuis ce fameux soir on ne s'était pas retrouvé seul à seul.

Quant à Abbygaëlle, c'était fou comme elle grandissait, elle allait sur ses cinq mois maintenant. Elle devenait de plus en plus belle, ses cheveux avaient poussé, mais ils restaient très fin, donc peu volumineux. Ils étaient encore très clairs mais tournaient un peu vers le châtain, maintenant elle se maintenait bien mieux, et surtout c'était une vrai pipelette. Bella me laissait souvent m'occuper d'Abby, même si on se parlait peu, le fait qu'elle veuille toujours de moi dans sa vie et dans celle d'Abbygaëlle était important pour moi.

M'occuper de cette petite fille me faisait vraiment du bien, quand j'étais avec elle c'était...indescriptible, Abbygaëlle avait le don de me couper de tout. Quand elle me regardait de ses beaux yeux vert gris, je ne pensais plus, ne souffrais plus, cette petite me faisait me sentir bien, heureux. Un peu comme avec sa mère...à ses côtés j'étais de nouveau moi.

Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire d'Esmée et bien sûr tout le monde avait été invité, même Bella. Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient attachés à elle, en même temps il aurait été difficile de faire autrement avec Alice qui n'avait pas arrêté de parler d'elle depuis qu'elle avait signé son contrat avec Monsieur Dax. Puis ensuite, nous avons fait plusieurs soirées ici chez eux, ils avaient appris à la connaître et sans surprise l'appréciaient beaucoup.

Alice, nos amis et moi avions fait un cadeau en commun, nous l'avions inscrite au grand concours du meilleur décorateur d'intérieur de France qui se déroulait à Paris. Tous les ans, elle regardait l'émission qui passait en direct et tous les ans on voyait à quel point elle mourrait d'envie d'y participer.

Mais jamais elle ne partirait aussi longtemps loin de nous, Alice et moi le savions très bien. C'était surtout à cause de moi, Carlisle et Esmée avaient eu pas mal d'occasion de partir en voyage rien que tous les deux. Mais pas une fois, ils n'étaient partis, et une fois j'avais surpris une conversation en revenant du travail. Esmée ne voulait pas partir loin de nous, c'était une mère dévouée, elle avait peur pour Alice qui dépendait encore de ses parents, et elle avait peur pour moi. Pour elle, j'étais encore ce jeune garçon qui avait perdu ses parents, et elle refusait de partir ne serait-ce que quelques jours au cas où « ses jeunes enfants » auraient besoin d'elle.

Là, il s'agissait d'une semaine tous frais payés, Alice et moi en avions d'abord parlé avec Carlisle. Il ne pensait pas que Esmée accepterait tout de même de partir, mais vu que ça venait de nous cela serait peut-être différent, alors il nous avait donné son accord. Bien sûr il l'accompagnerait lors de son voyage, et vue que c'était fin Juin, elle aurait le temps de s'organiser auprès de ses clients.

Je finissais tout juste de finir de me préparer quand on sonnait à la porte, je vis Alice passer devant la porte de ma chambre avant de s'arrêter et de faire quelques pas en arrière pour s'arrêter devant moi.

-Edward Edward Edward, je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander ce soir ! Me disait-elle en me pointant du doigt.

-Non Alice je ne t'aiderais pas à te caser avec Jasper, lui dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel tout en serrant ma cravate.

Alice fronçait des sourcils. Oups, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle voulait me demander en fait !

-Je te préviens Eddy, me disait-elle en pointant toujours son méchant doigt devant moi le regard sombre. Tu as intérêt à bien te comporter ce soir, comme tu le sais Bella sera là et...

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais gâcher la fête en faisant...oui tiens en faisant quoi au juste ? Lui demandais-je en croisant mes bras sur mon torse. Que croyait-elle que j'allais faire au juste ? Bella savait tout...enfin presque tout, le reste c'était juste des détails après tout !

-J'en sais rien moi, avec toi on peut s'attendre au pire !

Alors là c'était la meilleure ! C'était pas moi qui avait tout fait foirer en allant dans cette boîte, si Alice ne nous avait pas emmener là-bas...Bella n'aurait jamais découvert cette facette de ma vie et nous serions toujours amis...enfin des amis proches.

J'aurais pris le temps de lui dire si Alice m'en avait laissé le temps...une fois que j'aurais été prêt. Là ça avait eu l'effet d'un boomerang, j'avais perdu Bella...encore plus qu'après son voyage. Notre amitié s'était brisée et j'avais perdu la seule personne avec qui j'arrivais à redevenir moi-même.

-Hey, c'est pas moi qui nous a amené dans cette boîte je te rappelle, si on n'était pas allé là-bas jamais elle l'aurait su et...

-Et quoi ? Tu continuerais de lui mentir ?

Voilà...c'était reparti, oui j'avais menti...enfin pas vraiment menti, juste caché le genre de relation que j'entretenais avec les femmes. Mais bon je savais tout ça, je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me rappelle encore et encore le mal que j'avais fait à la seule vraie amie que j'avais eu.

-Écoute Ed, soufflait-elle alors que j'avais baissé la tête en me rappelant les larmes de Bella. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas tout ce qui s'est passé, mais Bella est mon amie, et j'aime pas la voir mal comme ça.

-Elle...elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je relevant subitement les yeux vers Alice.

-On a parlé mais...écoutes je peux rien te dire, juste que...sois patient, laisses la digérer. Elle pensait réellement te connaître et là elle découvre une partie de toi qu...

-Elle me déteste ! Soufflais-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit ma tête entre les mains.

-Non, bien sûr que non , disait-Alice en prenant place à mes côtés, posant une main dans mon dos. Edward...elle était loin de s'imaginer ça de toi c'est tout. Pour elle tu...enfin tu sais bien...Bella te voit d'une certaine façon...

-Je sais..., lui dis-je en regardant le sol. Bella me voyait comme quelqu'un de bien, comme une personne que je n'étais plus, avant oui peut-être...la personne que mes parents avaient élevé, mais depuis leurs décès ce Edward là était lui aussi décédé.

-Sois juste patient et ne force pas les choses, laisse là aller vers toi, me disait Alice en prenant ma main.

-Bien...message reçu Alice, lui dis-je en la regardant lui faisant un faible sourire.

Après tout, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais être patient, sauf que moi et la patience n'étions pas amis. Mais pour elle...je crois que j'en serais capable !

-Merci Ed, ne gâchons pas l'anniversaire de Man, c'est sa soirée !

-Je sais Alice, et puis les dernières fois que l'on a fait des soirées ensemble ça s'est bien passé ! Lui dis-je en reprenant un peu confiance.

-Tu plaisantes là ? Tu crois que personne n'a vu le nombre de fois que t'as voulu te rapprocher d'elle, ou encore le nombre de fois que tu l'as regardé ? Non, attend, c'est plus simple si on compte le nombre de minutes où tu ne la regardais pas !

Oups ! Je pensais pas que c'était si flagrant, en fait je ne réalisais pas vraiment, quand elle était là, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était retrouver mon amie.

-Je...je m'en suis pas rendu compte, désolé, c'est juste que...

-Oui je sais...elle compte pour toi et tu ne veux pas perdre son amitié, j'avais cru comprendre, disait-elle en levant les yeux en l'air en se levant, allez dépêches toi de finir de te préparer, le traiteur est déjà là.

J'opinais et prenais ma veste noire. Ce soir, comme tous les ans, Esmée ne faisait pas le repas, vu que c'était son anniversaire, nous trouvions ça mieux de le faire faire par un traiteur. Chaque année, elle essayait de nous faire changer d'avis, c'était bien le seul jour de l'année où nous ne lui laissions pas le choix. On était trois contre elle, autant dire que c'était perdu d'avance.

Une fois en bas, je saluais le traiteur et aidais Alice à finir les dernières préparations. Mise en place de la table, décoration, préparation de l'apéro. Le traiteur s'occupait seulement du repas, une fois servi, il partirait et nous nous chargions du reste.

Carlisle avait sorti Esmée pour qu'elle ne s'occupe de rien, tout avait été fait pour qu'elle passe une superbe journée, il avait même pris sa journée pour pouvoir être avec sa femme. Ils n'allaient plus tarder à rentrer maintenant que tout était prêt.

Je finissais de mettre la décoration sur la table quand on sonnait une nouvelle fois à la porte, Alice me fit signe qu'elle s'en chargeait et je sortais les verres pour l'apéro.

-Ça alors! T'as vue ma Rose, on va avoir un serveur attitré ce soir entendais-je mon meilleur ami dire derrière moi. Je me retournais pour les saluer.

-Salut Em, lui dis-je en lui faisant une accolade virile et une bise à Rosalie. Tu es magnifique Rose, repris-je en détaillant la femme de mon ami.

-Hey, fit Em en me donnant un coup de coude, attention cette jolie dame est à moi alors pas touche dom Juan.

-Jolie ! Em tu es sérieux ? Rosalie dis-moi qu'il t'a fait un meilleur compliment que jolie en te voyant dans cette robe.

Rosalie haussait les épaules avant de partir rejoindre Alice qui venait de l'appeler.

-Mais Rose...bien sûr que je lui ai dit, non mais tu me prends pour qui ? C'est ma femme et quand elle est belle je lui dis, de toute façon elle est encore plus parfaite quand elle est nue.

D'un coup l'image de Rosalie s'imposait à moi face aux paroles d'Emmett, j'en grimaçais, en frissonnait même. Pas qu'elle me plaisait pas mais...merde c'était Rosalie tout de même.

-Emmett si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de remarque ça m'arrangerais, lui dis-je en reprenant mes préparations sortant les bouteilles d'alcool.

-Bas quoi elle ne te plaît pas ma femme ? Je croyais que tu la trouvais magnifique ? Faut savoir Eddy ! Si tu savais ce que je prévois de lui faire ce soir...

-Attends attends...lui dis-je en regardant autour de nous. Où est Kellan ? Lui demandais-je intrigué de ne pas le voir ici et surtout pour que mon meilleur ami cesse de me parler de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à sa femme. C'était...dégoûtant !

-Ses parents ont débarqué à l'improviste comme toujours, dit Rose en déposant un plateau de canapé sur la table basse. Donc vu que l'on avait déjà quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir, ils se sont proposés de le garder.

-Oh...ils se sont encore imposés quoi !

-Mes parents ne s'imposent pas, riposta mon ami...enfin si peut-être un peu, reprit-il sous le regard de Rosalie me faisant rire.

Voilà une autre raison qui fait que j'aime ma façon de vivre, aucune contrainte, pas de beaux -parents trop envahissants. La belle vie quoi ! Pour mes amis je n'avais pas choisi le bon chemin, celui de la stabilité, celui que toute personne est censé prendre, mais au moins je ne vivais pas dans la monotonie. Je couchais avec des filles différentes et n'avait aucune prise de tête, alors pourquoi je changerais ça. Quelle raison aurais-je pu avoir de vouloir plus que ce que j'avais pour le moment ?

-T'as oublié un verre, me disait Alice en regardant ce que j'avais préparé.

-Quoi ? Fis-je en comptant le nombre de verres que j'avais sorti.

-T'as sorti sept verres Edward, hors nous sommes huit ce soir !

Je regardais Alice sans la voir, recomptant encore et encore, non on était bien sept et non huit comme elle semblait être sûre. A moins qu'elle ait prévu d'inviter Jasper ?

-T'as invité quelqu'un ? Lui demandais-je alors que je voyais un sourire naître sur son visage.

-Moi ? Non non.

-Bah qui alors ?

Si ce n'était pas elle qui avait invité quelqu'un c'était qui ? Certainement pas moi, et Carlisle me l'aurait dit s'il avait fait une surprise à Esmée en invitant un invité surprise.

-Oh on sonne, vaut mieux que j'aille ouvrir, disait-elle en sautillant alors que je réfléchissais toujours de qui elle pouvait parler.

J'entendis un rire derrière moi qui me rappelait quelqu'un, surpris je me retournais. Bella était là, mais pas seule, non impossible c'était impossible.

-Mickaël...mais...qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je surpris de le voir, mais pas seulement, Bella était arrivée en même temps que lui mais en plus Mickaël avait sa main posée sur sa taille.

C'était quoi ce bordel, c'était un cauchemar, impossible que ce soit vrai !


	30. Chapitre 30

Boujour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé si je n'aie pas pris le temps de répondre à tous ceux qui mon laissé un review. Alors je tenais tout de même à vous laissez un petit mot de remerciement, surtout qu'il sont vraiment très rare et que j'en suis peiner.

Merci à pims10 pour sa correction, en espérant que la suite vous plaise !

Chapitre 30

Point de vue de Bella

Nous y étions, Edward était face à nous et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il...depuis que j'avais découvert ses...relations avec les femmes. Je n'avais pas compris ma réaction, en fait j'étais un peu perdue.

Edward faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Qui étais-je pour lui dire ce qu'il devait ou non faire ! Mais même en pensant ça, même en me répétant sans cesse que tout ceci ne me regardait pas, je n'y arrivais pas. C'était plus fort que moi, je lui en voulais, c'était comme s'il m'avait trahi, je me sentais blessée.

Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions plus que des amis pourtant, nous n'étions pas en couple, juste de simple amis, une très jeune amitié était née entre nous.

Alors pourquoi j'avais si mal en pensant à lui, pourquoi je me sentais trahie en imaginant toutes ces femmes avec Edward.

C'était devenu compliqué de travailler avec lui, de le voir chaque jour, lors des soirées organisées par Alice et Rosalie sans lui dire vraiment ce que je ressentais au fond de moi.

Et pourtant j'avais envie de lui dire mais...lui dire quoi au juste, que sa façon de vivre me déplaisait, que j'avais mal de savoir ça. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais si mal !

Mais jamais je ne l'avais empêché d'approcher Abbygaëlle, ils avaient toujours ce petit truc tous les deux, ce lien que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Ma fille s'était attachée à lui et même si elle était encore qu'un bébé, je me refusais de les séparer à cause de cette histoire. Edward était juste génial avec elle.

Puis j'avais rencontré par hasard Mickaël en faisant mes courses. Il s'avère qu'il habitait à deux pas de chez moi, nous avions papoté puis il m'avait invité à boire un café et il en était suivit d'autre, parfois chez moi, d'autres chez lui.

Il était assez gentil et avait même rencontré Abbygaëlle. Bon la rencontre n'avait pas été terrible, vu qu'elle avait pleuré quasiment tout le temps qu'il avait été présent. En même temps ce n'était pas sa faute, mon bébé faisait sa première dent.

Ensuite Esmée m'avait invité à son anniversaire, je m'étais attaché à cette femme. Elle me faisait penser à ma mère en moins...moins frivole. Alors je n'avais pas pu lui dire non, elle m'avait même proposé de venir accompagnée. Au début j'avais vraiment pensé venir seule mais...en discutant avec Alice elle m'avait persuadé de venir avec Mickaël.

Et nous voilà, je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, je ne voulais pas créer de tension, ni de dispute. Je me doutais qu'Edward n'aurait pas aimé voir son ami là, chez lui...avec moi. J'avais bien compris lors de cette soirée que ce n'était pas le genre d'ami qu'il aimait présenter à toutes ses connaissances.

C'était étrange d'ailleurs, Mickaël était quelqu'un de très sociable, gentil, aimable et surtout très charmant. Bien sûr il avait fait quelques allusions sur nous deux mais...je savais que je lui plaisais et c'était très...agréable de plaire à quelqu'un mais...je ne sais pas, je ne le voyais pas comme un homme que je voudrais séduire ou être plus qu'une amie. Il avait beau être hyper sexy, je ne le voyais pas comme ça.

-C'est notre invité surprise, disait Alice en se mettant aux côté de son frère après nous avoir fait la bise. Contente de te revoir Mickaël, je suis ravie que Bella t'ai invité ce soir.

-Tu...tu connaîs Mickaël ? Demandait Edward à Alice en nous regardant les yeux ronds, mais surtout en regardant la main que Mickaël avait posé sur ma taille.

Je connaissais ce regard...sa mâchoire se contractait, il serrait les poings. Etait-il en colère que j'ai invité son ami, un ami qui était devenu le mien ces dernières semaines.

-Bah oui, quand je suis allé chez Bella ! D'ailleurs comment va Abbygaëlle ?

J'allais lui répondre quand Edward me devança en relevant les yeux vers moi.

-Abby est malade ?

Son regard...c'était perturbant de le voir ainsi, à la fois en colère et inquiet. J'osais à peine le regarder dans les yeux, Alice avait eu tord, je n'aurais pas dû inviter Mickaël, c'était une grave erreur.

-Non non, elle va bien...elle a juste une dent qui pousse alors elle pleure beaucoup, lui dis-je en levant les yeux vers lui à peine quelques secondes.

-Oh, elle n'est pas là ?

-Non mon père la garde. Je...écoute c'est moi qui est invité Mikael, Esmée m'a proposé de venir accompagné et...

-Et ça ne le regarde pas, me coupait Alice. Edward, Bella invite qui elle veut, ce n'est pas un inconnu vu qu'ils se fréquentent depuis quelques semaines, et en plus tu le connaîs donc...pas de crises ce soir hum...lui disait-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Il opinait, puis partit sans rien ajouter en cuisine. Je regardais Alice, ne comprenant pas son comportement et surtout la discussion silencieuse qu'elle avait eu avec son frère.

Esmée et Carlisle arrivaient peu de temps après, je leurs présentais Mickaël et Alice nous fit passer dans le salon pour prendre l'apéro. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue, Emmett avait su mettre Mickaël à l'aise, quoi qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Mickaël n'était pas du tout timide, il se mêlait facilement aux gens...pas comme moi.

Durant toute la soirée j'avais à peine entendu Edward, il rester dans son coin, répondait seulement quand on lui posait une question et je l'avais vu serrer les poings de temps en temps ou encore se tendre fixant son assiette durant nos conversations. J'avais du mal à comprendre son comportement.

Esmée avait l'air de passer une bonne soirée...nous passions une bonne soirée, c'était très agréable sans les enfants. Ma fille me manquait, je pensais tout le temps à elle mais...être qu'entre adulte faisait vraiment du bien, cela me changeait bien des « areuhs » et des conversations bizarroïdes que j'avais avec ma fille.

Mickaël était cool aussi, enfin j'aimais bien être avec lui, il était gentil mais...ce n'était pas comme avec Edward. Notre complicité, nos fous rire me manquaient !

J'aidais Alice et Rosalie à débarrasser la table, Esmée avait interdiction de se lever. D'ailleurs ça avait été la seule fois où Edward avait parlé sans qu'on l'interroge, ou même son premier vrai sourire de la soirée. Il avait tenue à ce qu'elle reste tranquille pour sa soirée d'anniversaire.

Alors que je ramenais les assiettes et couverts en cuisine qu'Alice m'avait donné, j'y vis Edward qui sortait les assiettes à dessert. En voulant attraper l'une d'entre elle, qui était tout au fond du placard, sa chemise remontait laissant entrevoir son bas ventre. Je restais stoïque devant sa peau nue, il était légèrement poilu, mais c'était hyper sexy sur lui. Je me surpris à passer ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, je secouais la tête avant de me recentrer sur ma tâche.

Edward se retourna et on se retrouva face à face. J'osais à peine lever les yeux vers son visage. A vrai dire j'étais gênée, nous n'avions pas eu de vraie conversation depuis le soir de la boîte, de plus j'avais invité une de ses connaissances sans lui dire que je fréquentais cette personne. Et quelques secondes plus tôt j'avais presque bavé devant sa peau nue, je me sentais rougir face à lui en y repensant.

-Je...faut que je..., je n'arrivais même pas à faire une phrase correcte, mais quelle nulle !

-Oui bien sûr, attend je vais t'aider, me disait-il en ouvrant le lave-vaisselle, me tendant la main pour que le lui donne les assiettes.

Ce que je fis sans rien dire, en même temps ce n'était pas comme si j'arrivais à lui parler correctement.

-Alors...me disait-il continuant à remplir le lave-vaisselle. Tu vois Mickaël depuis quand ?

Je ravalais ma salive, on y était. Je redoutais ce moment !

-Presque trois semaines, dis-je en chuchotant presque.

A mes mots il stoppa ses gestes, il ne bougeait plus, comme si cela avait une importance pour lui. Je finissais le travail pendant qu'il reculait se tenant contre le plan de travail.

-Vous...vous êtes ensemble ? Me demandait-il alors que je refermais le lave-vaisselle relevant les yeux vers lui. Il avait cette mimique quand il était nerveux passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Ça te gène qu'on se fréquente ? Osais-je lui demander sans répondre à sa question.

En même temps comment pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Moi-même je ne savais pas réellement ce que je faisais avec Mickaël. Était-ce plus qu'un ami, une simple connaissance ou bien plus ? Lui je savais ce qu'il voulait, il était assez démonstratif pour en douter. Mais moi...je ne savais pas vraiment ce dont j'avais envie !

-Non...j'ai été surpris c'est tout, je savais pas que...enfin que tu le voyais.

-Oui, on s'est croiser un soir que je faisais mes courses, il m'a invité à boire un café, puis on a fait connaissance.

J'avais dit ça en baissant les yeux, je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux. C'était bizarre, je me sentais gênée de parler de ça avec lui.

Quand je relevais les yeux vers lui voyant qu'il ne disait rien, je vis qu'il s'était rapproché de moi. Notre rapprochement me fit peur, je reculais légèrement me retrouvant collée à l'évier derrière moi.

Edward, lui, ne me quittait pas des yeux, c'était...flippant, troublant, déconcertant. Il était là face à moi, me regardait comme s'il voulait lire en moi, sa proximité me troublait, j'en tremblais légèrement surtout avec cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder, son regard était si...perturbant, envoûtant.

-Bella, soufflait-il douloureusement passant son pouce sur ma joue. Tu...tu sors avec Mickaël ? Reprenait-il grimaçant en fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air de souffrir en imaginant que son ami et moi pouvions être ensemble ? Son visage était tellement proche du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

C'était la première fois que nous étions si proche, mon cœur battait la chamade, sa main était descendue sur ma nuque m'envoyant des frissons. Lui avait toujours les yeux fermé mais pas moi, je voyais toutes ses expressions passer sur son visage, de la peur, de l'inquiétude.

Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Edward, j'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois, de découvrir le vrai Edward, un homme sans carapace, un homme sans masque, un homme sans défenses, un homme prêt à recevoir un poignard au plein cœur. J'allais lui répondre quand une grosse voix se fit entendre.

-EDWARD TU FAIS QUOI AVEC LE GATEAU ? criait Emmett depuis la salle à manger nous faisant pouffer tous les deux.

-On devrait y aller avant qu'Emmett soit en manque de glucide, lui dis-je en souriant, voyant un vrai sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Edward se reculait légèrement de moi et je pouvais enfin respirer convenablement.

-Je prend le gâteau, tu peux prendre les assiettes s'il te plaît, me disait-il en me montrant les assiettes empilées qu'il avait sortis. J'opinais et le suivait jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Point de vue de Rosalie

Je me demande bien ce que faisait Edward et Bella dans la cuisine ?

Même Mickaël s'impatientait ne les voyant pas revenir. Je savais bien qu'Alice avait une idée derrière la tête en envoyant Bella dans la cuisine au lieu d'y aller elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se mêler de leurs histoires, elle était pas possible cette fille.

Alice avait beau être ma meilleure amie, parfois je ne comprenais pas son envie de se mêler de la vie des autres. Je n'avais aucune idée si elle avait fait exprès ou pas de nous faire aller pile dans la boîte où Edward fréquentait ses conquêtes d'un soir. Mais j'étais presque sûre qu'elle avait incité Bella à inviter Mickaël.

Bella était quelqu'un d'assez discrète, et vu sa réaction face à Edward, je ne pense pas que c'était son idée de faire venir ce Mickaël. Surtout que je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver, bon ok il était assez sympa, gentil même, mais...il était tout le contraire de Bella. Ok on dit que les contraires s'attirent mais tout de même ! Lui était quelqu'un de très ouvert, très bavard aussi, Bella était plutôt timide et réservée. Et puis faut dire que physiquement...il était beau mais...je n'étais peut-être pas objective après tout. C'est vrai que j'avais moi aussi espéré que Bella sauve notre Edward, qu'elle le sorte de sa coquille et qu'il arrête cette vie qu'il dit tant aimer.

Avec elle, j'ai découvert un autre Edward, un Edward qu'Emmett et Alice connaissait, et moi aussi j'avais envie de connaître un peu plus cet homme-là.

Mickaël avait voulu aller voir s'ils avaient besoin d'aide dans la cuisine, mais Esmée en revenant du petit coin, nous avaient certifié qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien. Elle avait même eu un petit sourire en disant cela. J'ignorais ce qu'elle avait vu, et surtout ce qu'elle savait à propos de son fils, mais elle avait l'air plutôt contente.

Ensuite elle avait posé une multitude de question à Mickaël sur son métier, depuis combien de temps il connaissait Bella, s'ils étaient ensemble. Elle était pire qu'Alice je crois, lui n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde face aux questions incessantes d'Esmée.

-EDWARD TU FAIS QUOI AVEC LE GATEAU ! Criait mon mari à mes côtés me faisant sursauter.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude, cela ne se faisait pas, il n'était pas chez lui c'était dingue ça ! Parfois il avait vraiment le don de m'énerver.

-Bah quoi ? Me disait-il en haussant des épaules. J'ai encore faim moi, reprenait-il en faisant rire toute la tablée.

Je secouais la tête, il m'épuisait. Quand est-ce qu'il allait grandir ? Et dire qu'il était agent de police, je ne sais même pas comment il faisait pour être aussi parfait en agent de police, et aussi gamin en privé. Mais c'était aussi son petit côté enfant qui m'avait plus chez lui, il était unique mon homme.

-Donc vous avez rencontrés Abbygaëlle ? Demandait Esmée à Mickaël très absorbée par ses réponses.

Celui-ci jouait avec sa petite cuillère en parlant, d'après son visage ça n'avait pas été le meilleur moment de sa relation avec Bella cette rencontre avec Abbygaëlle, ou alors c'était le fait qu'il était gêné que Bella ait déjà un enfant, c'était assez difficile à dire vu que je le connaissais à peine.

-Oui mais...ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, disait-il en grimaçant.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Lui demandait mon homme étonné et aussi surpris que nous tous ici.

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, Bella dit que c'est qu'elle faisait ses dents mais...

-Elle n'as pas pleuré tout le temps tout de même ? Lui demandait Carlisle.

-Bas...Bella m'a dit que quand je suis parti c'était fini, j'ai du tomber à un mauvais moment, disait-il en haussant les épaules.

C'était tout de même bizarre, c'est vrai que la première dent est toujours la plus longue à sortir et que les enfants sont vraiment patraque quand ça commence...mais de là à pleurer tout le temps. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Carlisle et je lu l'étonnement sur son visage. C'était pas logique en plus, Abbygaëlle s'était calmée juste après son départ, je ne croyais pas vraiment aux coïncidences. Mais...peut-être que Mickaël avait raison...

Bella et Edward arrivèrent à ce moment-là, tous les deux avait l'air...je ne sais pas...plus détendu, surtout Edward. Les cadeaux furent donnés à Esmée et elle était ravie, même si l'idée de partir une semaine entière ne l'enchantait pas, mais Alice et Ed avait bien su donner les bons arguments pour la décider à partir. Nous avions tous contribué à ce voyage, l'un payait l'hôtel, l'autre l'entrée aux concours, quelques sorties bien êtres...

Quand ce fus l'heure de manger le gâteau mon homme soupirait d'impatience. Cet homme était vraiment un estomac sur pattes ! Heureusement que Kellan n'était pas comme lui sinon… merci les courses. Déjà que j'étais obligé de faire les courses moi-même si je ne voulais pas que les placards soient remplis que de gâteaux et de bonbon, alors s'il fallait qu'en plus de ça je multiplie les courses par deux...non merci.

Carlisle servait le gâteau quand une sonnerie retentie. Tout le monde se regardait se demandant d'où venait le bruit. Bella se leva en s'excusant et en sortant son téléphone de son sac. Elle s'éloignait un peu pour parler mais on entendait tout de la table vu que tout le monde mangeait le fabuleux gâteau du traiteur.

-Allo...oh oui je comprends...tu as essayé les anneaux de dentition que je t'ai donné ?...oui ceux qui se mettent au frigo...bon je vais venir la chercher alors...non non te dérange pas...non on a pas fini...on mange le gâteau mais...Papa si ma fille a besoin de moi je ne vais pas...d'accord...oui oui promit...oublie pas ses affaires...Tu as l'adresse ?...Fait bien attention surtout...oui à tout à l'heure, bisou.

Bella revenait vers nous mais avant que l'on puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit Edward se levait pour aller à sa rencontre.

-C'est Abby ?

-Oui...heu Esmée je suis désolé mais mon père vient de m'appeler, Abbygaëlle n'arrête pas de pleurer, et il arrive pas à la calmer...

-Je te ramène, dit Mickaël à son tour en se levant.

-Non, mon père l'emmène ici. Esmée ça ne te dérange pas j'espère, j'ai dit à mon père que j'allais venir mais il a insisté pour me la ramener ici.

Esmée se levait pendant que Mickaël lui reprenait sa place.

-Bien sûr que non voyons, c'est une période assez dure pour ces petits, viens je dois avoir ce qui faut pour apaiser cette petite puce. Je savais que garder les affaires d'Alice servirait un jour ! Ils datent mais...ils sont en excellent état !

Edward reprenait lui aussi sa place alors qu'Esmée entraînait Bella vers les chambres. Je le vis sortir son portable et pianoter dessus. Même si ça me faisait du bien de sortir entre adulte mon fils me manquait, je décidé de profiter de l'absence de quelques personnes pour me lever et appeler mes beaux-parents histoire de prendre des nouvelles de mon fils.


	31. Chapitre 31

Bonjour à tous, je tien à remercier les personnes qui mon laissé un review sur mon dernier chapitre 8 review j'ai étais agréablement surprise.

J'ai d'autant envie de vous mettre la suite rapidement qui est déjà écrite mais qui devra attendre une correction.

Réponse au review :

guest : un grand merci pour ton review, je suis comme toi pour Alice, malheureusement ça fait partie du caractère de notre belle Alice Cullen. Je sais que certaine personne trouve que ça avance pas assez vite mais...j'ai déjà mon idée du comment va se passer la suite même si elle n'est toujours pas écrite, mais il faut pour ça mettre en place certain aspect de leurs relations. Je ne veut pas d'une histoire vite bacler ! Merci d'aimer autant me lire, tu imagine pas en lisant ce review comme sa ma fait plaisir ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant bisou.

Flo : merci pour ta review, oui mes fics me plaisent mais...un avis fait toujours du bien, je vois toujours un nombre de presque 500 vue alors un petit message ça fait du bien et me motive pour la suite. J'espère que ma suite te plaira bisou.

Mll : Tes reviews me font rire, moi aussi je ne sais pas comment je réagirais avec une amie comme Alice...mais elle veut juste aider au fond. Entre une amie qui ne bouge pas le petit doigt vivant sa vie de son coté et une amie en faisant un peut trop, je préfère de loin celle qui en fait un peut trop, ça prouve qu'elle tien à toi ! Merci vraiment d'avoir laisser une trace de ton passage espérant ne pas de décevoir !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 31

Point de vue d'Edward

Abbygaëlle hurlait, j'avais du mal à la voir pleurer comme ça, elle hurlait et on ne pouvait rien faire. On avait tout testé, mais même le Doliprane n'avait rien fait, elle pleurer à s'en couper la respiration, c'était horrible à voir.

Le pire avait été quand Mikaël s'était approché de la petite et de Bella qui essayait en vain de calmer sa fille. Abbygaëlle avait d'autant plus pleurer. J'avais envie d'essayer de la prendre pour la calmer mais...je doutais bien que même moi ne pourrait la soulager, même avec toutes les bonnes intentions du monde. Puis je me doutais que Bella ne veuille pas me laisser sa fille dans un moment pareil.

Quand Charlie le père de Bella était arrivé la petite dormait dans son siège auto, d'après lui la petite c'était endormie durant le trajet, mais quelques minutes après l'avoir sortie de la voiture c'était repartit de plus belle. Et depuis elle n'avait cessé de pleurer, on avait pourtant tout essayé, les promenades en poussette, les anneaux de dentition, le Doliprane, la bercer.

On était à court d'idée là, et Bella était à bout de nerf de ne pas arriver à la calmer. Voir son enfant avoir aussi mal et ne pouvoir rien faire devait être horrible. Encore une chose que je ne vivrais pas...enfin si enfant il y avait.

Voyant des larmes couler sur les joues de Bella, j'allais la voir. Encore une fois que ce soit la fille ou la mère, je détestais les voir pleurer ainsi.

-Bella, lui dis-je m'approchant.

-J'y arrive pas...elle se calme pas Edw...Edward...me disait-elle en larme Abby posée tout contre elle.

Je caressais la tête de la petite d'une main, et de l'autre passais le bout de mes doigts sur la joue gauche de Bella pour essuyer les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

-Je peux essayer ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

-Edward je doute que...

-Histoire de souffler un peu, va prendre un peu l'air, je doute que ça aide ta fille de voir sa mère pleurer.

Elle me jugeât un instant avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille et de me la donner. Comme d'habitude je calais maladroitement Abbygaëlle dans le creux de mon bras, c'était encore plus difficile étant donné qu'elle hurlait et gesticulait.

-Hey princesse, lui dis-je en prenant place sur le canapé ne faisant plus attention aux autres qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la maison. C'est moi, c'est Edward, je sais que t'as mal ma belle, mais regarde le bel anneau de dentition, hou c'est froid ce truc.

J'avais pris l'anneau en question rose et lui présentait à la bouche, elle le repoussait en hurlant. Alors je me levais essayant de la bercer mais là non plus sans résultat. Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que moi, j'arriverais à la calmer alors que même sa mère y arrivait pas ? La voir hurler ainsi me faisait mal, ça me...comprimer la poitrine...

Une idée me passait pas la tête, moi la musique m'avait toujours apaisé...du moins à l'époque ça en avait été le cas. Peut-être qu'il aurait le même effet sur la petite...j'en doutais mais j'avais envie de tenter l'expérience.

Rester à trouver quoi comme musique, je ne pouvais pas jouer du piano...l'autre fois j'avais réussi à rejouer mais à ce moment-là j'avais été seul, hors là toute la famille était présente.

Toujours avec la petite dans les bras je prenais place face au piano, posait son anneau de dentition prêt d'elle, ouvrit le couvercle qui protégeait les touches et frôlait les touches de mes doigts. Même en appuyant sur une touche on avait du mal à entendre le son de l'instrument avec les pleurs de la petite.

La sensation que me procurait les touches du piano était toujours la même, rien que les frôler du bout des doigts me fascinait.

J'appuyais un peu plus, sans vraiment vouloir créer une quelconque musique, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre le son de cet instrument. Doucement on entendait un peu plus le son du piano, jusqu'à n'entendre plus que sa mélodie dans la maison. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ce petit ange dans mes bras, elle avait les yeux grands ouvert, portant l'anneau de dentition à sa bouche, le mâchouillant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ça avait marché ! Abbygaëlle s'était calmée ! La voyant commençer à grimacer signe qu'elle allait recommencer à pleurer, je commençais à jouer une douce mélodie, clair de lune de Debussy, elle se calmait aussitôt. Je continuais donc, c'était juste magique, j'avais l'impression de créer un lien entre elle et moi nous enfermant dans une petite bulle rien qu'à nous.

En lui jouant ce morceau je la faisais rentrer dans mon monde, c'était le morceau préféré de ma mère, je ne le jouais que pour elle. Hors là je le jouais pour Abbygaëlle, j'avais pas vraiment réfléchi, c'était venu comme ça, naturellement.

C'était dingue comme cette petite me rendait...meilleur, me faisait redevenir moi, comme sa mère, je n'expliquais pas cela. Bien sûr je savais qu'Esmée ainsi que toute la famille m'entendait jouer, et qu'ils me poseraient pleins de questions sur le pourquoi et comment j'avais réussi à rejouer.

Mais à cet instant précis je m'en fichais, tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était Abbygaëlle, c'était ce petit truc qu'il y avait entre nous depuis le début, un lien qui nous unissait...quelque chose de fort, mais pour l'instant j'ignorais encore quoi.

En fait ce n'était pas important, tout ce qui importait c'est qu'en jouant j'avais réussi à l'apaiser et ça valait tout l'or du monde.

 **Point de vue d'Alice**

Nous étions tous dehors, Mickaël insistait auprès de Bella disant qu'Abbygaëlle serait mieux chez elle, qu'elle avait ses repères.

Ce type avait le don de m'énerver, s'il croyait qu'en disant cela il allait pouvoir sauter Bella, il avait complètement tort. J'avais bien vu, moi, ses regards perçants, cette tension qui émaner de lui quand il voyait Bella parler avec Edward. Mais bien sur dès qu'il croisait mon regard il me souriait, s'il croyait que je n'avais rien vu il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Rien n'échappe à Alice Cullen !

Ce mec n'était pas fait pour Bella, et je ferais tout pour lui faire comprendre. Elle reviendrait vers Edward j'en était persuadé.

Ma pauvre Bella, elle était dans tous ces états, elle était prête même à aller à l'hôpital s'il le fallait, mais Carlisle lui avait certifié que malheureusement dans ces cas-là ils ne faisaient rien.

Rosalie et moi la consolions comme nous le pouvions, même Esmée essayait de la rassurer disant qu'elle allait finir par se calmer. Que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était être là pour sa fille, essayé de la rassurer, continuant encore et encore de faire se qu'elle faisait depuis le début. C'était un mauvais moment à passé, malheureusement tous les bébés devaient passé par là !

Même d'ici on pouvait l'entendre pleurer, elle avait une sacré voix cette petite ! Nous étions quasiment tous sorti dehors, sauf Edward qui avait proposé gentiment de s'occuper d'Abbygaëlle, du moins le temps que Bella prenne un peu l'air. C'est pas pour ça que la petite pleurait moins !

-Je devrais peut-être rentrer, il se fait tard et...

-Tu es sûre ? Lui demandait Esmée.

-Oui je...elle n'a pas l'air de se calmer et...peut-être qu'une fois en voiture elle s'endormira.

Même elle n'était pas sûre , au moins ici elle pouvait compter sur nous pour la relayer. Mais chez elle...Bella serait seule, si seulement le père de la petite était là, si seulement Bella pouvait compter sur quelqu'un pour l'aider...cette fille était forte.

Non seulement elle avait très fort caractère mais en plus elle élevait son enfant toute seule, et maintenant elle avait la boutique...je ne sais pas comment elle faisait. Moi j'arrivais à peine à m'occuper de moi !

-Maman, l'appelais-je en fronçant des sourcils. T'as allumé la chaîne-Hi-fi ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-J'entends...je crois que..., Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Je n'entends plus Abby pleurer, leur dis-je en regardant Bella et ma mère.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et nous rentrions tous dans la maison, plus on avançait plus le son mélodieux parvenait à mes oreilles. C'était impossible que ce soit lui, impossible que ce morceau soit joué.

En arrivant dans le grand salon ce que je vis me fit arrêter d'avancer, c'était impossible, je devais rêver. Edward...il était assis devant son piano Abbygaëlle dans ses bras, et il jouait...oui il jouait du piano. On me l'aurait juste dit je n'y aurais pas cru une seule seconde, Edward n'avait pas retouché au piano...son piano depuis la mort de ses parents.

Combien de fois avions-nous essayé de le convaincre de continuer, de jouer en la mémoire de sa mère, mais pas une fois il avait cédé, pas une fois il avait posé ses doigts sur ces touches beiges.

Et là...sans rien dire, il...il jouait, juste comme ça ! Le plus incroyable c'était le morceau qu'il jouait, c'était le morceau qu'il jouait souvent à Élisabeth sa mère, c'était son préféré. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma mère et la voyait aussi surprise que moi, et très émue aussi.

-Il a réussi, disait Bella aussi émerveillé que nous dans un souffle à peine inaudible. Comment il a fait ? Elle voulut aller les rejoindre mais je la retenais.

-Attend Bella, lui chuchotais-je. Bella me regardait interrogative alors je repris. Edward...il n'a pas touché à son piano depuis le décès de ses parents !

-Oh...c'est la première fois ?

-Oui, on devrait...on devrait les laisser un peu, ce qu'il partage avec Abbygaëlle est précieux, du moins à ses yeux.

Bella regarda Edward et sa fille, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Tu peux rester mais fait pas de bruit...je pense que ça va durer un moment, lui dit ma mère avant de repartir dans le jardin.

Je crois que sans le vouloir Edward avait fait le plus beau cadeau à notre mère, le voir jouer avait été son plus grand espoir, et ce soir il lui avait fait ce cadeau.


	32. Chapitre 32

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre avant les fêtes. Alors je tenais à vous remercier de chaque review poster, 10 review en tout énorme ! Tout vos message mon toucher et pour vous remercier le chapitre 33 sera poster très vite.

Merci à Pim10 pour sa correction, bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos petit mots !

! Joyeux Noël à tous !

Chapitre 32

Point de vue de Bella

C'était magnifique, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un jouer du piano, alors voir Edward en jouer pour ma fille était juste...magnifique. Elle était calée dans ses bras, ils avaient l'air si...c'était assez étrange, quelqu'un venant de l'extérieur aurait pu croire qu'il voyait un père et son enfant.

Mais la vérité était tout autre, j'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit le père d'Abbygaëlle. Il était tellement attentionné avec elle, tellement gentil. Comment on pouvait croire qu'un homme tel que lui collectionnait les conquêtes d'un soir ? Que lui avait fait cette fille pour qu'Edward ne veuille plus de relation avec les femmes ?

Quand je le voyais s'occuper d'Abbygaëlle je ne voyais pas un homme volage, non je voyais un Edward différent de ce qu'il disait être. Un homme gentil, à l'écoute, avec une douceur sans pareille, un homme drôle, un homme n'hésitant pas à sauver une mère en détresse.

Si seulement il se voyait comme moi je le voyais. Lui ne voyait que son physique, oui il était beau...enfin incroyablement sexy serait plus juste, mais il n'avait pas que ça, il était tellement plus, il avait tellement plus à apporter à une femme que son physique.

Je ne savais plus trop ce que je voulais, depuis que je fréquentais Mickaël j'avais mis beaucoup de distance entre Edward et moi. C'était ma façon à moi de faire le point, de voir pourquoi je lui en voulais autant de m'avoir caché cette partie de sa vie.

Mais je crois que c'était pire, en m'éloignant de lui, la douleur dans ma poitrine s'était amplifiée. Nous étions tellement proche avant mon voyage, cette amitié qui s'était créée entre lui et moi...à présent j'avais peur que ce ne soit plus que de l'amitié. Étais-je tombée amoureuse de lui ? Non impossible, entre nous ce n'était pas comme ça, nous étions amis c'est tout, ça n'allait pas au-delà.

-Bella ! Je sursautais en entendant Mikaël m'appeler, j'étais appuyé contre le mur, mon regard sur ma fille et mon ami. J'étais tellement absorbée que je n'avais même pas vu Mickaël s'approcher.

-Oh Mickaël tu m'as fait peur, lui dis-je la main sur le cœur en reprenant mon souffle.

-Désolé je...écoute Bella j'aimerais te poser une question mais j'aimerais que tu sois entièrement sincère avec moi.

-Heu...oui bien sûr ! Lui dis-je pas du tout rassurée.

-Voilà je...je voudrais savoir si toi et Edward aviez déjà couché ensemble ?

Je devais ressembler à un gros chat sous anesthésie là, car j'étais choquée par ses propos. Moi ? Coucher avec Edward ? Etait-il fou ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Bas, la façon qu'il te regarde, la façon dont tu le regardes et puis...Abbygaëlle lui ressemble un peu non, ils ont les mêmes yeux ! Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais ils ont l'air si proche...et toi tu es différente avec lui.

Alors là j'étais sur le cul, il croyait qu'Edward était le père d'Abbygaëlle...si seulement il savait, si seulement il savait que son père n'était autre que...

-Bella ? Ça va ? Écoute je suis désolé de t'avoir posé la question mais regarde, me disait-il en faisant signe devant Edward qui jouait encore du piano. Il a même réussi à la calmer, qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça à part son père. Regarde comme ils sont complices !

Posant de nouveau mes yeux sur Edward et Abby je secouais la tête, ok ils avaient presque les mêmes yeux, mais pleins de gens ont les yeux verts et c'est pas pour ça qu'ils sont de la même famille, c'était complètement absurde.

-Michaël je t'arrête toute suite, je n'ai pas...je n'ai jamais couché avec Edward, on est amis c'est tout ! Edward adore s'occuper d'Abby, ils s'entendent bien c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle s'est calmée, elle a confiance en Edward.

-Tu sais qu'il passait ses soirées à coucher à droite et à gauche...

-Je sais, le coupais-je durement ne voulant pas repenser à ça pour le moment. Et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'il démonte Edward devant moi. N'étaient-ils pas censés être amis? Attend...pourquoi tu as dit « passait » ? Il ne le fait plus ?

-Edward n'était pas revenu depuis plusieurs semaines Bella, peut-être même un mois.

-Oh, je ne savais pas. Fis-je surpris.

Pourquoi Edward ne m'avait-il rien dit? Il s'était enfin ouvert à moi m'expliquant ce qu'il l'avait amené à mener une vie de débauche...enfin je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit mais du moins une partie. Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit qu'il ne le faisait plus? Ou alors il le faisait ailleurs!

-Peut-être qu'il a rencontré une fille plus intéressante que ces Marie couche toi là ! Me disait Mickaël ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Je le regardais sans réellement le voir, Edward ne couchait plus avec ces femmes...du moins c'est ce que pensait Mickaël. Mais qu'en était-il de la vérité? Edward avait-il cessé ce genre de relation? Et si il l'avait fait pourquoi?

Peut-être que...peut-être avait-il rencontré quelqu'un comme Mickaël le pensait, cette pensée me fit repenser à notre discussion à mon retour de voyage. C'était exactement ce que j'avais pensé alors qu'il s'était éloigné de moi cette semaine-là!

Mais si c'était vrai...pourquoi me le cacher? Il m'avait certifié qu'il n'avait pas fait de rencontre...pourquoi me mentirait-il?

-Je vais rentrer Bella. Tu veux que je vous ramène ? Me demandait Mickaël me sortant de mes pensées.

-Hein ? Lui dis-je levant les yeux vers lui.

-Tu veux que je te ramène avant de partir ?

Il avait raison, il se faisait tard et vu qu'Abbygaëlle allait mieux, il était temps pour nous de rentrer.

-Vous partez Mickaël ? Lui demandait Esmée en venant vers nous.

-Oui il se fait tard, Bella tu vas chercher Abby ?

-Oh tu pars aussi ? Me demandait Esmée étonné.

-Oui je pense qu'Abby ira mieux maintenant, il est temps que je la couche.

-C'est que...elle s'est endormie sur Edward pendant qu'il jouait du piano. Du coup il est parti la coucher.

-Où ça ? Lui demandais-je me retournant ne voyant plus Edward assis à son piano.

-Nous avons installé le lit dans la chambre d'Edward. Tu peux y aller je crois qu'il y est encore. J'opinais, mais avant que je fasse un pas Esmée me retenait par le bras. Bella attend, vous pouvez rester si tu veux. Il vaut mieux laisser Abby faire sa nuit maintenant qu'elle a réussi à s'endormir !

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger Esmée, lui dis-je gênée.

-Jamais de la vie voyons, allez va, sinon je crois que mon fils ne sortira jamais de cette chambre.

Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement et allez en direction de la chambre d'Edward. La maison était grande mais heureusement pour moi c'était assez facile de reconnaître la chambre d'Edward vue qu'elle était la plus proche des escaliers. Quand j'arrivais devant celle-ci la porte était entrouverte, je restais devant, sans entrer totalement, regardant Edward face à ma fille paisiblement endormis dans un lit en bois clair.

Edward marmonnait...non chantonnait, il me semblait reconnaître la mélodie qu'il avait joué un peu plus tôt. C'était un spectacle assez perturbant, c'était...il ressemblait tellement à l'image que je m'étais faite du père que j'aurais tant voulu pour Abbygaëlle. J'aimais voir cette facette de sa personnalité, il était si attentionné et doux avec elle ! Doucement tout en fredonnant il passait sa main sur la tête d'Abby.

-Ils sont touchants hein...me disait Alice en chuchotant me faisant sursauter. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous ce soir à débarquer sans prévenir.

-Oui je...je voulais voir si...

-Pas la peine de te justifier, me disait-elle en me souriant. Bella merci, je te remercie du fond du cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je tout aussi doucement pour ne pas briser le spectacle qui se jouait devant nous.

Je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fait qui valait ce remerciement.

-Edward, me disait-elle en le désignant de la tête. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle lui fait du bien, je sais bien qu'entre vous, vous n'êtes pas en excellent terme en ce moment, mais rien que le fait que tu ne l'écartes pas de ta vie et celle d'Abby c'est juste énorme pour lui.

-Abbygaëlle et lui ont un lien que je ne peux pas expliquer...dis-je en regardant Edward et Abbygaëlle. Jamais je ne pourrais leurs enlever ça, aussi bien à elle qu'à Edward.

-Je sais, mais...écoute Edward est passé par des moments vraiment douloureux donc...je tenais tout de même à te remercier, surtout que parfois il peut agir en vrai crétin. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu fais ressortir le meilleur de lui Bella...

Ces mots me touchaient, ça me rappelait encore les mots qu'avait prononcés Edward à plusieurs reprises, « tout est différent avec toi Bella ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Qui étais-je pour lui ? Une amie ? Une sœur ? Plus...

Plus j'y réfléchissais et plus j'avais de question dans ma tête. J'étais quasiment sûre qu'Edward ne me voyait pas plus qu'une simple amie, lui-même l'avait dit, il ne voulait pas de relation sérieuse, c'était pas pour lui ce genre d'histoire.

Enfin...d'après lui, personnellement je n'arrivais toujours pas à associer l'homme devant moi à un homme volage, c'était impossible.


	33. Chapitre33

Bonjour à tous, comme promis un deuxième chapitre en une semaine. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le prochain, cela dépendra de mes correctrices.

Un grand merci pour vos review, j'ai vue que certaine personne trouve l'histoire trop longue, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit pour se que j'ai prévus je ne peut pas faire plus court, ça serait bâclé l'histoire.

J'espère que la suite vous plairas, sur ce bonne lecture et surtout bonne fête de fin d'année gros bisous à tous !

Chapitre 33

Point de vue d'Edward

Tout le monde était parti se coucher, ma mère...enfin Esmée m'avait préparé le petit sofa dans ma chambre. Bella avait fait sa tête de mule un moment avant de céder face à Esmée. Cette fille était vraiment têtue, mais Esmée l'était d'autant plus. Comme si moi j'allais la laisser dormir sur le canapé et moi dans le lit...complètement ridicule.

Bien sûr, Bella aurait pu dormir avec Alice mais… ma meilleure amie dormait en étoile prenant toute la place dans le lit, et en plus elle ronflait. Faudrait vraiment être méchant pour lui faire endurer un tel calvaire d'une nuit avec Alice. Et avec ses ronflements Abbygaëlle se serait réveillé à de multiples reprises, voilà pourquoi Esmée avait installé le lit de la petite dans ma chambre.

Quand j'étais sorti de ma chambre après avoir couché Abbygaëlle j'avais grandement apprécié de voir que Mickaël était partit, mais que Bella était restée.

Certes il était mon ami mais...ce n'était pas un homme pour Bella. Elle méritait quelqu'un de bien, un homme qui s'occuperait bien d'elle et de sa fille. Pas d'un homme vivant tel un vampire, travaillant la nuit, dormant le jour et Mickaël vivait la nuit. Et puis...ils n'allaient vraiment pas bien ensemble, non ce n'était pas un homme pour elle.

A vrai dire je n'avais pas aimé ce que j'avais ressentis ce soir envers Mikaël, je l'avais détesté, à la minute où il était apparu avec Bella, j'avais détesté le voir si proche d'elle, et il m'avait fallu énormément me retenir à chaque fois qu'il posait sa main sur elle. Chaque frôlement, chaque regard me mettait encore et encore plus en colère. Alors savoir que ce soir elle restait dormir, et surtout que nous dormirons dans la même chambre me rendait...de bonne humeur...voir heureux, oui j'étais heureux qu'elle passe la nuit avec moi...dans ma chambre.

J'attendais nerveusement que Bella sorte de la salle de bain, Alice lui avait prêté une de ses tenues, et vu la tête que Bella avait faite, elle avait dû se disputer avec ma diabolique meilleur amie. Et moi j'étais assez anxieux me demandant ce qu'Alice lui avait prêté.

Quant à moi j'étais déjà prêt, portant un pantalon de pyjama. J'avais fait un effort, d'habitude je dormais nu étant plus à l'aise en dormant ainsi. Mais bon jamais je ne me serais permis de me dévêtir ainsi surtout avec Bella dans la même pièce que moi.

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir légèrement je me relevais un peu du sofa sur lequel j'étais déjà installé pour voir Bella rentrer dans la chambre les yeux baissés au sol tirant sur le bout de tissus qu'elle portait, espérant sûrement qu'il lui cacherait un peu plus son corps.

Elle était...je n'avais pas de mot. Bella portait une nuisette en dentelle bleu ciel, avec un tissu en ce que je dirais en soie dessous. Cette nuisette...m'avait perdue, jamais je n'aurais pu penser ou ne serait-ce imaginé Bella aussi...aussi magnifique, ce bout de tissu ne couvrait presque rien d'elle, laissant découvrir ses longues jambes, ainsi qu'une magnifique poitrine qui me fit déglutir.

Relevant les yeux vers son visage je vis qu'elle était extrêmement gênée. M'approchant d'elle je lui pris la main, la faisant relever les yeux vers moi, l'espace d'un instant je la vis me détailler en émettant un léger sourire qui me fit couper le souffle...elle était encore plus belle avec ce sourire.

-Tu es magnifique Bella, lui chutotais-je.

-Alice...gémissait-elle en grimaçant légèrement.

-Non, la coupais-je. Ce n'est pas le vêtement que je trouve magnifique, c'est la fille qui le porte.

S'il ne faisait pas si noir dans cette chambre j'aurais juré qu'elle avait rougi. Elle frissonnait légèrement, alors de ma propre initiative je m'éloignais d'elle pour aller lui chercher un de mes sweats et lui donnait.

-Pour pas que tu attrapes froid, lui dis-je simplement.

En vérité c'était plus pour moi que pour elle que je lui donnais ce tissu pour couvrir un minimum son petit corps. J'avais horriblement peur de ne pas arrivé à me retenir face à Bella. Elle était incroyablement désirable se soir, divinement belle, et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre nous. C'était assez compliqué sans envenimer la situation encore une fois !

-Merci, me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit. Tu...tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je dorme sur le sofa ? Je suis plus petite que toi il serait plus...

-Non ça ira ne t'inquiète pas, bonne nuit Bella, lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-Bonne nuit Edward, dit-elle à son tour avant de s'allonger dans le lit et de se couvrir.

J'étais un peu déçu, j'aurais bien aimé profité de cette opportunité d'être seul avec elle pour savoir si elle était oui ou non avec Mickaël. Je sais que ça me regardait pas mais...c'était plus fort que moi, toute la soirée j'avais essayé de savoir mais sans résultat. Cette éventualité qu'elle soit avec lui me ronger !

Plusieurs minutes après nous avoir dit bonne nuit je ne dormais toujours pas. Ce sofa était bien beau, mais pour dormir c'était une horreur. Mon corps était bien trop grand pour lui, et en plus il grinçait, chaque mouvement que je faisais s'entendait sûrement depuis la chambre de mes parents à l'autre bout du couloir. Et vue qu'Abbygaëlle dormait juste à côté j'essayais de ne pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller. Mais c'était vraiment...mais vraiment inconfortable.

Bella elle avait l'air de s'être endormie dans mon grand lit. Au moins elle passerait une nuit agréable, savoir qu'elle était là tout près dans mon propre lit...vêtue si légèrement...

Un flash-back fit apparition sous mes yeux, me rappelant avec quel délice j'avais pu la reluquer sans une once de remord. Cette fille était...d'une beauté divine, ses jambes, ses cuisses, ses..., je me donnais une claque mentale face à mes pensées. Merde c'était Bella je ne pouvais pas avoir de telles pensées à son égard.

Son amitié comptait bien plus que le sexe, et si je continuais à avoir la gaule rien qu'en pensant à elle je sais très bien comment ça finirait. Elle et moi au lit, et ça c'était hors de question. Bella méritait mieux que ça, elle méritait quelqu'un qui puisse lui promettre un avenir, une longue relation. Pas juste un coup d'un soir qui ficherait leurs amitiés en l'air pour du sexe.

-Vient dormir avec moi Edward, disait la voix de Bella d'un faible murmure.

Je me relevais légèrement croyant qu'elle avait dit ça en dormant ou simplement que j'avais rêvé mais non, Bella s'était redressée dans mon lit la couette relevée le plus possible sur son corps ne laissant apercevoir que son visage et encore.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Lui demandais-je étonné. Elle avait si peu bougé depuis tout à l'heure que j'avais pensé qu'elle s'était endormie.

-Non tu fais trop de bruit, me dit-elle dans un rire. Je pensais pas que tu serais si bruyant !

-Hey, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est le sofa qui grince. Lui dis-je faussement offusqué.

-Viens dormir avec moi alors...

-Tu es sûre ? Lui demandais-je en me levant aussi doucement que possible.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre je la vis opiner légèrement. Moi je ne pensais pas que c'était une si bonne idée. Déjà rien que de la savoir dans mon lit...une part de moi imaginait son corps dans cette si petite nuisette. Mais alors en dormant avec elle...dans mon lit, j'avais du mal à avaler ma salive correctement.

Si je n'étais pas si insociable...si je n'étais pas l'Edward d'aujourd'hui, Bella et moi...on aurait pue peut-être envisagé un avenir ensemble, du moins j'aurais peut-être tenter ma chance avec elle. Et j'aurais pue serrer son corps si désirable contre moi...nos corps nue l'un contre l'autre.

Mais la vérité était que je n'étais pas cet Edward que mes parents avaient élevé, les choses était ainsi à présent, je ne pouvais rien n'y changer. Si je l'avais rencontrer avant peut-être que...mais Tanya avait détruit toute confiance en moi, toute confiance envers les autres. Elle m'avait changer et c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. Bella méritait mieux, elle méritait bien mieux qu'un homme comme moi.

-On est adulte Edward, on peut très bien dormir ensemble sans qu'il y ait...enfin en ami tu vois !

En ami...ce mot était pourtant ce que nous étions et ce que je voulais être pour elle. Mais une part de moi ne voulait pas être son ami, une part de moi voulait plus. Sûrement l' Edward qui couche à tout va, celui qui voulait unir son corps à celui de Bella, lui il voulait la posséder. Mais je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour ne pas que ça arrive...jamais je ne coucherais avec elle, ça serait la fin de notre amitié pour sûr.

Car je ne pouvais lui donner plus, une relation, moi Edward Cullen ne pourrait jamais la combler comme une femme, comme elle le méritait.

-D'accord, cédais-je malgré moi sous son regard.

Bella se recouchait alors pendant que je faisais le tour du lit pour me mettre de l'autre côté. Une fois sous les couvertures, je me tournais vers elle, alors qu'elle regardait le plafond avec une grande intensité tout en serrant la couette entre ses mains comme si le fait de serrer si fort la couette la retenait du bord d'un précipice.

-Bella, tentais-je une dernière fois ce soir.

-Hum, me dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi sans desserrer l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la couette.

-Entre Mickaël et toi...c'est sérieux ? Enfin vous...vous sortez ensemble ?

Je me tendais alors que les mots sortaient de ma bouche...Pourquoi cela m'intéressait tant ? Je n'en savais rien, mais j'avais simplement besoin de savoir.

Malgré la pénombre je pouvais voir les yeux de Bella se tirer. Pourquoi ne me le disait-elle pas tout simplement au lieu de me torturer comme ça ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Je veux dire que...on s'est à peine parlé ses dernières semaines alors ton soudain intérêt pour ma vie sentimentale me surprend.

-Je...je pensais que tu avais besoin de prendre tes distances avec moi ! Lui dis-je comprenant enfin sa réaction.

Qu'aurais-je dû faire? La harceler? Me pointer tous les jours chez elle pour qu'elle me dise ce que je devais faire ou ne pas faire? Je l'avais déçu...ça je le savais, sa réaction...je ne la comprenais pas. Ok je lui avait fait de la peine en cachant mes...mes habitudes avec les femmes, mais c'était ma vie après tout!

Pourquoi son avis comptait autant pour moi? J'avais envie qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle ne me juge pas...en vérité elle ne m'avait pas jugé, elle m'avait dit que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je faisais qui lui avait fait de la peine, mais le fait que je ne lui dise rien, elle se sentait exclue en gros.

-Tu as raison, finit-elle par me dire avant de se reconcentrer sur ce fichu plafond. Et non me dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je ne sors pas avec Mickaël, Edward même si c'est pas l'envie qu'il lui manque. Je sais que je lui plais mais...je ne sais pas...c'est compliqué.

-A cause d'Abby ? Lui demandais-je rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas avec lui.

-Oui et non. Ma fille sera toujours ma priorité Edward, l'homme avec qui je partagerais ma vie se doit d'aimer ma fille, qu'elle ne hurle pas à chaque fois qu'elle le voit. J'ai dit à Mickaël que les pleurs d'Abby était dû à ses douleurs mais...j'en doute de plus en plus, surtout depuis ce soir. Mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison qui fait que...

-Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un qui vous conviendra à toutes les deux Bella, lui dis-je sentant une boule naître dans ma gorge.

-Pourquoi pas Mikaël ? Me demandait-elle en tournant la tête vers moi se mettant sur le coté pour me faire face. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que l'idée de me savoir avec lui te dérange ?

-Ce mec n'est pas pour toi Bella ! Tu mérites bien mieux que lui. Lui dis-je d'une voix qui finit en chuchotis.

Bella ne me lâchait pas du regard, et moi non plus. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux sans rien dire, sans échanger un seul mot et petit à petit nos yeux se ferment d'eux même épuisés.


	34. Chapitre 34

Bonjour, voici le dernier chapitre de l'année ! Je tien à remercier mes correctrices et mes fidéles lecteurs lectrices pour prendre le temps de me lire et de poster des reviews de temps en temps.

Comme vous le savez je donne beaucoup de moi dans mes histoires et beaucoup de mon temps, j'aime écrire mais savoir que mes histoires plaisent me donne envie de me surpasser.

Merci de m'avoir accompagné durant toute cette année, je vous dis à très bientôt et surtout vous souhaite une bonne année pour 2017.

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oublié pas de me laisser un petit mot à la fin !

Chapitre 34

Point de vue de Bella

« Ce mec n'est pas pour toi Bella, tu mérites bien mieux que lui »

Ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans ma tête. Que voulait-il me dire au juste en disant cela ? Quel homme serait pour moi dans ce cas ? Mon cœur me criait que c'était lui...qu'Edward était l'homme que je voulais, dont j'avais besoin mais c'était impossible.

Oui j'avais compris, je crois que Mickaël m'avait ouvert les yeux lors du repas de l'anniversaire d'Esmée. Je ne voyais plus Edward comme un simple ami, il était bien plus à mes yeux.

Tout d'abord il était une figure paternelle pour Abbygaëlle, il prenait soin d'elle comme un père le ferait. Abby, même ayant cinq mois passés, s'était attachée à lui, comme s'il faisait parti de sa famille. Au premier regard ils s'étaient entendus et pourtant mon bébé n'allait pas avec tout le monde d'où mon problème pour la faire garder.

Puis il y avait nous, ma relation avec Edward avait évolué je crois...ou alors nous n'avions jamais vraiment été des amis je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que lorsque nous avions eu notre dispute, quand Alice m'avait invité à leurs repas entre amis...ça m'avait touché plus que ça n'aurait du. On ne se connaissait pourtant pas plus que ça, on se voyait surtout pour le boulot.

Mais son comportement m'avait tellement fait mal, tellement déçu. Puis après nous nous étions rapprochés et là notre relation avait pris un sacré tournant. Nos gestes, nos attitudes...les amis n'agissaient pas ainsi entre eux, c'était plutôt réservé aux couples ces gestes-là.

Quand j'avais découvert ses...diverses relations c'est à ce moment-là que tout s'est écroulé. J'avais l'impression de ne plus connaître mon ami, de m'être complètement trompée sur lui, et rien que d'imaginer ou de voir ces femmes se collant à lui me comprimait l'estomac.

Maintenant j'avais peur, Edward n'était pas prêt à se poser et moi je ne voulais pas d'histoire sans lendemain, surtout qu'il comptait beaucoup pour Abbygaëlle, je ne voulais en aucun cas détruire ça.

Mais sa façon qu'il avait eu de me regarder en disant ces mots m'avait troublé. Comptais-je pour lui bien plus qu'une simple amie ?

Le lendemain, c'était Abbygaëlle qui m'avait réveillé par ses gazouillements. J'avais alors ouvert difficilement mes yeux et l'avait trouvé là à mes côtés dans le lit d'Edward.

-Bonjour, m'avait dit Edward de ses belles prunelles vertes.

J'avais du cligner plusieurs fois des yeux me rappelant ce que je faisait ici dans son lit...avec lui vêtu simplement d'un bas de pyjama et d'un t-shirt, et ma fille bien calé entre deux coussins entre nous deux.

-Bonjour, lui avais-je dit d'une toute petite voix n'arrivant pas à détacher mes yeux de son torse fort et musclé que je pouvais apercevoir tellement son t-shirt lui collait à la peau.

C'était fou comme il était beau, ça ne m'étonnait par d'ailleurs que les femmes tombaient comme des mouches à ses pieds. J'avais grimacé à cette pensée, mon estomac se tordant de douleurs.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas l'apprécier seulement comme un simple ami ? Quand est-ce que mes sentiments envers lui avait changé ? Et pourquoi j'étais toujours attiré par les mauvais garçons ?

Enfin Edward n'était pas un mauvais garçon...il ne me voyait juste pas comme moi je le voyais à présent, et il n'était sûrement pas prêt à s'aventurer dans une histoire engageant une mère célibataire. Il aimait la liberté...alors que moi j'étais engagée pour la vie.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Me demandait-il me faisant me concentrer sur autre chose que ce corps grec à mes côtés et surtout en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui...depuis quand est-elle réveillée ? Lui demandais-je en touchant la main de ma fille qu'elle prit immédiatement voulant mordiller mes doigts.

-Une petite heure, elle avait faim alors...je suis descendu pour lui préparer son biberon. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas j'ai due...fouiller dans le sac de la petite, me disait-il en grimaçant.

-Tu aurait dû me réveiller Edward, lui dis-je en me relevant un peu. Ce n'est pas à toi de...

-Tu dormais si bien Bella, et puis on s'est bien amusé tous les deux. Hein princesse qu'on a bien rigolé, lui disait-il en frottant gentiment le ventre de ma fille la faisant rire.

Comme hier le spectacle qui se passait devant moi était incroyable. Il avait cette façon, à lui, si naturelle de nous faire rire...sourire, et pas seulement avec Abbygaëlle. Je ne voulais plus de cette distance qui s'était installée entre nous ces dernières semaines même si au final j'avais mal de le savoir papillonnant de fille en fille chaque soir, sa présence à mes côtés était devenue primordiale.

-Merci, soufflais-je en le regardant jouer avec mon bébé. Edward relevait le regard vers moi me donnant la force de continuer. Merci de prendre autant soin d'elle...de t'en occuper aussi bien...

-Bella je...

-Non Edward laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît lui dis-je voyant qu'il voulait me contredire, il opinait gardant une main sur Abbygaëlle et je continuais. Depuis sa naissance et même bien avant j'avais peur qu'Abby manque de quelque chose, qu'elle n'est pas tous les bons repères qu'un enfant doit avoir dans la vie. Le faite qu'elle ne pourra jamais connaître son père...chaque jour je m'en veux encore plus d'avoir était aussi égoïste en ayant voulu avoir ce bébé. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir ma fille mais...une part d'elle restera incomplète ne sachant pas d'où elle vient. A l'époque je n'ai vu que mes désirs à moi ! Hier j'étais...j'étais complètement perdue, j'étais incapable de soulager mon propre enfant. Et toi tu...tu as réussi, je crois que même si elle est trop petite pour s'en rendre compte, tu lui donnes ce que je ne peux lui donner. La partie manquante de sa vie, ce repère masculin qu'un enfant doit avoir. J'ai cru pouvoir gérer toute seule...mais en vérité j'aurais toujours besoin d'aide, j'aurais toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui joue le rôle de père pour Abbygaëlle. Attention je te demande pas de devenir son père Edward, jamais je ne te demanderais une tel chose. Je tenais juste à te remercier pour tout ce que tu lui apportes, tout ce que tu lui donnes sans attendre rien en retour.

Edward resta un moment à me fixer, ses yeux verts fixés aux miens. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur ou le faire fuir en disant ça mais fallait que ça sorte, fallait qu'il sache à quel point il était important pour ma fille.

Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait à ce moment-là, à vrai dire il était difficile de bien réfléchir avec des yeux comme les siens qui me fixaient comme s'il essayait de lire en moi.

C'est Abbygaëlle qui nous fit sortir de nos songes en poussant un petit cri. Edward caressa la joue de ma fille du revers de la main avant de lui prendre la main en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu crois Bella, me disait-il ne quittant pas Abby des yeux. Tu dis que j'apporte beaucoup à Abbygaëlle...mais elle me le rend bien. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi ni comment mais...toutes les deux m'apportaient bien plus que tu peux le penser.

Edward relevait les yeux vers moi et je vis qu'il était sincère, qu'il disait la vérité, c'était rare les fois où je pouvais lire ses émotions dans son regard mais là ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

-A vos côtés, reprenait-il. Je suis...différent, je crois même que presque tout le monde s'en est aperçu dans cette maison. Avec vous deux je me sens...moi-même, l'Edward d'avant...l'Edward que mes parents ont élevé. Jamais je ne pourrais te remercier assez de me laisser rester à vos côtés malgré nos différents. Je sais que j'ai merdé mais je t'assure que pas un jour ne se passe sans que je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité sur mes...habitudes.

Il s'en voulait, Edward s'en voulait vraiment, mais c'était moi qui était en tort en partie, ma réaction était disproportionnée.

-Non tu...tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas du réagir de la sorte. Edward je...cette distance que l'on as mis entre nous ces derniers temps...je ne supporterais plus de revivre ça encore une semaine de plus. Tu...notre amitié me manque...

-A moi aussi, me souriait-il.

Je lui manquais ? Enfin notre amitié lui manquait ! Je ne pouvais être qu'autre chose qu'une amie pour lui, cela devait rester ainsi, et si c'était seulement ce qu'il était prêt à me donner et bien je m'en contenterais.

-De nouveau ami alors, lui proposais-je en lui présentant ma main. Il la regardait sans émettre le moindre mouvement, pour ensuite faire un de ses sourires au coin que j'aimais beaucoup.

Et là sans prévenir il me prit dans ses bras faisant attention à Abbygaëlle qui était toujours entre nous deux. Nous rions tous les deux, content de s'être retrouvé, c'est l'éclat de rire d'Abby qui nous sépara.

C'était la première fois qu'elle éclatait de rire devant nous, je la prenais dans mes bras là levant devant moi pour lui faire de gros bisous sur le ventre la faisant encore plus rire.

-Tu rigoles de Maman et d'Edward, non mais attend petite canaille, tu vas voir si on se moque de Maman comme ça, lui dis-je en recommençant mes bisous sous l'œil heureux d'Edward.

 **Point de vue d'Esmée**

Des éclats de rires émanèrent de la chambre de mon fils alors que je sortais de la salle de bain. Je souriais toute seule comme une idiote dans le couloir en allant dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

Hier avait été plus qu'une réussite, mon mari avait passé sa journée entière avec moi, nous nous étions promené, avions fait les boutiques et pas une fois il n'avait râlé ou même grimacé devant une énième boutique de lingerie.

Carlisle était comme tous les hommes...enfin presque tous, il aimait bien faire les boutiques mais pas des heures durant. Mais là il m'avait fait plaisir en me poussant à me racheter quelques habits, je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour que je m'achète de nouveau sous-vêtement. Pour notre séjour à Paris !

Je n'y croyais toujours pas, j'allais participer au concours de la meilleure décoratrice d'intérieur de France, j'allais aller à Paris, j'étais surexcitée, stressée aussi mais heureuse.

Bien sûr pour ça je devrais laisser mes enfants tous seuls mais...je n'étais pas rassurée, Alice commencait tout juste à travailler et Edward...Edward avait besoin de moi, il traînait encore ses démons derrière lui et ça m'attrister.

Ce qui me rassurait un peu c'est de le savoir entouré, ces derniers temps il était plus souriant, plus ouvert. Il m'avait fait un merveilleux cadeau hier soir en rejouant du piano, je savais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour moi mais j'avais toujours rêvé de le revoir assis là jouant le morceau préféré de sa mère.

Edward changeait...il devenait l'homme qu'il aurait dû être sans ce drame qu'il lui était tombé dessus, il ne méritait pas de vivre perpétuellement le décès de ses parents. Bella l'aidait je crois, du moins c'était depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient que mon fils me semblait plus détendu, plus souriant.

Hier soir j'étais plus que ravie quand j'étais sortie des toilettes, en passant par la cuisine pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un coup de main, je les avait surpris très très proches.

Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient embrassé ? J'étais parti avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de ma présence. Bella était quelqu'un de bien, je serais heureuse de les voir ensembles.

Avec elle il était différent, avec Abbygaëlle encore plus. La façon qu'il avait d'agir sur cette petite me perturbait, ce n'était pas mal qu'il s'attache à elle, mais je ne sais pas en les regardant tous les deux ensembles quelque chose en moi me disait...que quelque chose m'échappait mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus.


	35. Chapitre 35

Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promit !

Alors je tenais à vous informez que j'ai créer une page sur Facebook qui regroupe toutes mes fics, ainsi nous pourront converser directement, donner vos avis, vos impressions, vos mécontentement. Mais aussi pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit de pouvoir être avertis lors de mes publications. Un album par fic sera monter prochainement avec les images de mes personnages.

La page s'appelle Les écrits de Nini36, hésitez pas à venir voir !

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui mon laissé un message, pour vous répondre...oui Bella c'est enfin rendue compte des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Edward, il était temps. Pour Edward c'est légèrement plus compliquer comme vous allez le voir...mais rien n'est perdu...enfin cela on le sera dans le prochain chapitre qui est actuellement en correction.

Bisous à tous et à très bientôt !

Chapitre 35

Point de vue d'Edward

Les jours suivant l'anniversaire d'Esmée la relation que j'entretenais avec Bella avait encore changé...évolué. Nous n'étions pas de nouveau amis comme nous l'avions souhaité, non c'était différent. C'était autre chose de bien plus fort qu'une simple amitiée. Je ne pourrais pas décrire cette relation que l'on entretenait, je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Bella avait enfin ouvert sa boutique, tout était prêt, les travaux avaient pris fin une semaine auparavant, ma mère avait fait un super travail sur la décoration.

J'avais eu la chance de passer énormément de temps avec Bella, l'aidant à organiser son espace de travail, et même en l'aidant à déballer les articles, les mettant en place. Bella avait bien rigolé quand elle m'avait donné les sous-vêtements homme assez spécial (des strings pour homme), personnellement jamais je ne pourrais mettre ce genre de chose.

Rosalie gardait toujours Abygaëlle, mais pour aider Bella en vue de sa boutique qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours, parfois c'était moi qui allait chercher sa fille chez nos amis. M'occuper de ce petit ange était un vrai plaisir, alors quand Bella s'en était voulue de la laisser chez Rose plus longtemps que prévu j'en avais profité pour lui proposer de m'en occuper.

Quand elle m'avait exprimé ses remerciements dans ma chambre à son réveil elle avait été loin de la vérité. Abbygaelle me donnait plus que moi je lui donnais. Cette petite m'apportait un support...un bol d'air frais que jamais je n'aurais cru ressentir un jour. C'était mal de me reposer sur cet enfant mais...si moi aussi je pouvais lui apporter le repère qu'il lui manquait, cette figure paternelle dont Bella parlait...alors pourquoi pas.

Jamais je ne cesserais d'imaginer que peut-être j'avais dans ce monde un enfant...mais contrairement à Abbygaëlle cet enfant avait un père...un père adoptif. Abby elle n'avait personne, Bella ne s'était pas vraiment exprimée sur celui-ci, mais elle s'ouvrait un peu plus à moi au fil du temps.

Son histoire était-elle aussi cruelle que la mienne ? Je l'ignorais, mais si elle avait du mal à la raconter c'était surement dur pour elle de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

J'allais pas non plus remplacer ce père biologique...mais si je pouvais apporter un peu de bonheur à cette jolie princesse j'allais pas m'en priver.

Bella ne le savait pas mais je lui avais prévu un petit repas pour ce soir. Abby que j'avais été chercher une heure plus tôt, était déjà en pyjama, prête à aller dormir.

Oui oui, moi Edward Cullen avait fait prendre un bain à un bébé de 6 mois, ça n'avait pas était facile mais avec les recommandations de Rosalie je m'en étais sorti. Non sans dégâts, au vu de l'état de la salle de bain.

Cette chipie était pire qu'Emmett à la piscine, elle gigotait dans tous les sens, heureuse dans l'eau éclatant de rire à plusieurs reprises, même quand elle s'éclaboussait elle-même. Il y avait beau avoir très peu d'eau elle m'en avait mis partout, heureusement que je m'étais mis en t-shirt pour lui faire prendre son bain.

Elle grandissait si vite ma petite princesse, elle commençait à se tenir toute seule assise à présent, et Bella avait commencé à lui donner une petite compote maison aux fruits jaunes, elle faisait ces petites compotes elle-même.

Abby n'avait pas goûté tous les fruits, vu que Bella lui donnait fruit par fruit pour commencer. Et au vu de la tête que faisait la petite ça avait l'air très bon. Pour l'instant elle ne mangeait que seulement quelques cuillères par repas, mais quand on sortait le petit pot devant elle, Abby savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, ouvrant la bouche avant que l'on ait pu ouvrir le pot gesticulant ses petits bras d'impatience.

Au début Alice avait voulu que l'on fête les six mois d'Abby et l'ouverture de la boutique en même temps, mais Bella était trop fatigué en ce moment et ne voulait qu'une chose en rentrant le soir. Profiter de sa fille autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Alors j'avais réussi à convaincre ma meilleure amie de retarder la soirée à plus tard, quand les choses se seront calmés, une fois que sa boutique ne lui demanderait plus autant de travail.

Quant à moi j'avais pris les devants pour que Bella n'ait rien à faire ce soir à part profiter de sa soirée avec sa fille, le repas était presque prêt. J'avais préparé avec l'aide de ma mère une tartiflette, ce n'était pas vraiment de saison mais c'était la seule chose qui me semblait pas trop compliqué à préparer.

J'avais également sorti de la cave de mes parents du très bon vin pour accompagner ce repas, pour le dessert j'avais été acheter de la glace ben&jerry's pour faire couler notre repas copieux.

La table était mise, j'avais même nettoyé et rangé tout le nécessaire que j'avais utilisé, ainsi que le biberon d'Abbygaëlle. Tout était fin prêt, ma petite princesse elle jouait tranquillement dans son parc, il était presque impossible de la faire jouer sur le dos maintenant alors j'avais placé des coussins autour d'elle en cas où elle tomberait en arrière. C'était bien le seul bébé sur cette terre à être aussi protégé, aucune chance qu'elle se blesse avec tous ces coussins !

Alors qu'elle jouait tranquillement avec son piano musical, je passais devant elle posant le dessous de plat sur la table. Elle poussa un cri me faisant me retourner vers elle.

Abby était tombé sur son côté droit reposant sur le coussin que j'avais installé et n'arrivait plus à se mettre dans la bonne position assise. Heureusement que j'avais mis ces coussins.

Je m'approchais d'elle alors qu'elle commençait à râler, la positionnant comme elle le souhaitait.

-Non faut pas pleurer ma belle, regarde Edward t'a mis correctement assise. C'est pas grave tu sais ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber. Tu sais quoi même Tonton Emmett il tombe parfois...sauf que lui c'est souvent dû à l'alcool, rajoutais-je plus pour moi que pour elle.

-Haba...Haba...Haba, me disait-elle en gigotant ses bras vers moi.

Au moins cette petite savait ce qu'elle voulait. Je la pris dans mes bras sans hésiter une seule seconde, la serrant contre mon torse. Aussitôt elle se mit à jouer avec ma barbe naissante, elle adorait jouer avec quand je ne prenais pas le temps de la couper.

Abby était hyper concentrée, sa main me chatouillant la joue, par moment je voyais son petit minois grimacer, son regard toujours fixé sur ma barbe piquante.

-Sa pique ? Lui demandais-je en lui prenant sa petite main que j'embrassais la faisant sourire. Voulant entendre son rire envahir la pièce je continuais passant de sa minuscule main à son bras jusqu'à son cou, la faisant exploser de rire comme à chaque fois.

Jamais un tel son n'était parvenu à mes oreilles, jamais je n'avais ressenti cette envie d'entendre encore et encore ce son mélodieux à mes oreilles. Entendre les éclats de rire d'Abby était comme un pansement sur mon cœur meurtri, rien ne pouvait me rendre aussi heureux qu'entendre le rire de ce petit ange que j'avais contre moi.

C'est en entendant la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir que je m'arrêtais, me levant en gardant Abbygaëlle dans mes bras. Une seule et unique personne pouvait franchir cette porte sans frapper, Bella.

Quand Abby vit sa mère qui nous regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle gigota en émettant des sons incompréhensibles en riant, la regardant. Elle était contente de la voir, plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus j'arrivais à comprendre ses envies, ses besoins, son comportement.

Sans attendre Bella tendait ses mains vers sa fille qui se penchait pour aller dans les siens. Abby se calait alors contre l'épaule de sa mère lui faisant par la même occasion un gros câlin, ça aussi c'était récent.

Bella resserrait sa prise sur sa fille la cajolant autant qu'elle le pouvait, Abby lui manquait ce n'était un secret pour personne. Entendant le four sonner j'allais en cuisine en ayant préalablement déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de Bella.

Sortant le plat du four je sentais les yeux de Bella sur moi et sans surprise je la vis écarquillant les yeux en voyant le plat que je posais sur le plan de travail.

-Tu...tu as préparé le repas ? Me demandait-elle surprise.

J'haussais les épaules sous son regard. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de cuisiner mais je voulais faire un effort pour elle, je savais très bien qu'elle grignotait seulement le soir quand elle rentrait n'ayant pas la force de se préparer un vrai repas.

-Il se pourrait bien, lui dis-je gênée. Au moins tu auras droit à un vrai repas ce soir, soufflais-je.

-Edward ! Il ne fallait pas que tu te donnes tout ce mal je...

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es tellement fatiguée le soir que tu ne manges à peine ! Bella faut que tu prennes des forces, déjà que tu n'es pas bien épaisse alors si tu te mets à perdre du poids...

Ok je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça, vue comment elle me regardait. Oups...quand je disais que je n'étais pas un homme pouvant avoir une vraie relation. Je ne voulais pas la froisser, juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait manger correctement et pas avoir un seul repas par jour.

C'était pas le moment de nous disputer, on venait tout juste de se réconcilier !

-Désolé...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu es très jolie Bella...enfin tu es très bien comme ça je...

Elle se mit à rire de moi alors que j'essayais de m'excuser de mon manque de tact envers les femmes. Sur le coup je me rembrunis, vexé qu'elle se moque de moi ainsi. Voulant passer une bonne soirée je pris sur moi alors qu'elle riait toujours autant.

-Au lieu de te moquer du pauvre homme que je suis, toi tu vas t'installer bien confortablement à table avec princesse Abbygaelle et moi je me charge de tout, lui dis-je en la dirigeant vers la table du salon où elle s'installa le sourire aux lèvres.

De là où j'étais, j'entendais parfaitement Bella jouer avec sa fille et discuter avec elle. Moi je sortais les ustensiles dont j'avais besoin pour servir le plat dont j'avais cuisiné, j'espérais qu'il serait bon...du moins mangeable.

Quand je revins avec notre repas Bella avait déposé Abby dans sa chaise haute avec des jouets pour qu'elle reste avec nous. Je servais Bella pendant qu'elle me regardait intensément les coudes sur la table, ses mains croisées sur son menton. C'était perturbant qu'elle me regarde ainsi. Une fois nos deux assiettes pleines je prenais place sur ma chaise.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de t'imposer au diner chez les jeunes mères célibataires dont tu gardes les enfants ? Me demandait-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

-Seulement quand elles sont jolies, lui dis-je en lui offrant mon sourire au coin en voyant sa réaction.

Elle me fixa un moment pour me jauger puis posa ses yeux sur son assiette, jugeant sûrement si c'était mangeable ou pas. Elle prit doucement sa fourchette et prit une part avant de la porter à sa bouche. Bella ferma un instant les yeux et je crus défaillir à ce moment-là.

Bella était une fille sexy, même si j'avais été long à le comprendre, je savais...non j'étais sûr de l'attirance qu'elle avait sur moi. Mais la voir ainsi, se délecter du repas que j'avais fait...portant sa fourchette dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux...jamais je n'avais réagis de la sorte avec une fille. Manger n'était en rien sensuel, du moins pas à ma connaissance. Dans les films ça pouvait l'être, mais c'était différent, c'était des acteurs, ils étaient payés pour faire ça. Mais jamais je n'avais trouvé une femme sensuelle en mangeant.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et des rougeurs firent leurs apparitions sur ses joues.

-C'est excellent Edward, je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien cuisiner !

-Je ne sais pas cuisineer...ma mère m'a un peu aidé, lui avouais-je en prenant moi aussi une bouchée.

-Elle est venue ?

-Non, je l'ai appelé.

Voulant savoir si elle disait vrai ou si c'était simplement pour me faire plaisir qu'elle trouvait mon repas si bon, je prenais moi aussi ma fourchette et portait les pommes de terre enrobées de fromage à ma bouche. Waouh, sur le coup j'étais fière de moi, c'était pas mal du tout pour une première fois.

-Merci Edward, me disait Bella en frôlant ma main de ses petits doigts.

Pourquoi me remerciait-elle au juste ? Je n'avais fait que préparer le dîner ! C'était bien ce que faisait les amis non? Aider simplement une amie lorsque celle-ci en avait besoin, et Bella avait eu besoin d'un instant de pause, cette soirée lui faisait du bien, du moins son sourire me prouvait que je n'avais pas échoué en préparant ce petit diner.

-Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, lui dis-je.

-Si ! Tu gardes Abby depuis deux semaines tous les soirs, tu prends soin de ma fille, lui donnant l'attention dont elle a besoin chose que je suis incapable de faire depuis que la boutique est ouverte. Et maintenant tu fais en sorte que quand j'arrive je n'ai rien à faire...je...personne ne m'avait couvert d'attention comme tu le fais.

Bella m'avait regardé dans les yeux en disant ses mots, l'émotion se ressentant dans sa voix. Bella était quelqu'un de formidable, une amie exceptionnelle. Comment étais-ce possible que personne ne l'ait remarqué avant? Que personne ne prenne le temps de lui venir en aide? C'était juste incompréhensible pour moi.

-Je te l'ai dit Bella, lui dis-je en serrant légèrement sa main. Vous m'apportez bien plus que moi. Passer du temps avec vous n'est vraiment pas une corvée pour moi, bien au contraire je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs qu'ici en ce moment même. Vous êtes importantes pour moi Bella, toi et Abby êtes importantes dans ma vie.

Bella voulu dire quelque chose mais Abbygaëlle nous fit signe qu'elle aussi était présente en poussant un cri de mécontentement nous faisant rire Bella et moi. La petite princesse aimait que l'on s'intéresse à elle.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire ça...qu'elle et sa fille était importante dans ma vie. Quoi que ce n'était pas un mensonge bien au contraire! Mais entre le fait de le comprendre et qu'elle même le sache était tout autre.

Etre avec Bella me rendait….moins coincé, plus ouvert, avec elle je...les mots allaient plus vite que mes pensées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache l'attirance que je ressentais pour elle, qu'elle découvre que la voir avec un autre homme me comprimait l'estomac. Jamais je ne pourrais être avec elle, Bella méritait bien mieux que moi!


	36. Chapitre 36

Bonsoir à tous, nous voilà repartis avec un nouveau chapitre assez...waouh, enfin du moins pour moi, écrire ce chapitre était un pure plaisir. Un grand merci pour vos reviews 7 au total, ça fait fait super plaisir alors un grand merci.

J'invite les personnes à venir rejoindre ma page 'Les écrits de Nini36 ' sur Facebook!

Gros bisous à tous et à très vite ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles personnes qui nous rejoingnent dans cette belle aventure !

Chapitre 36

Point de vue de Bella

Cette soirée me faisait tellement de bien! Edward m'avait fait une agréable surprise en préparant le repas et en s'occupant de tout ce soir.

J'avais même appris qu'il avait fait prendre le bain à ma fille, ça devait jolie connaissant mon bébé. Ce que j'aimais avec Edward c'est que même si ma fille était présente, il l'acceptait. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme qui s'énervait parce que nous n'étions jamais seuls, Edward n'était pas comme ça, il aimait profondément ma fille et pour moi c'était ça qui importait le plus, que ma fille ne soit pas rejetée sous le prétexte qu'elle gênait.

Plus les jours, les semaines passaient et plus je me rendais compte des sentiments que j'avais pour lui. Depuis que l'on se connaissait mes réactions, mes envies….elles n'étaient pas celles d'une amie, maintenant je m'en rendais compte, c'étaient celles d'une femme amoureuse. Oui c'était exactement ça, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Mais c'était un amour à sens unique….un amour impossible, il n'était pas prêt pour ce genre de relation de longue durée. Et moi même s'il voulait de moi une seule nuit, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter. Pouvoir toucher ses lèvres, sa peau nue, pouvoir m'unir à lui si intimement….une seule fois, une seule nuit….

Mon coeur ne le supporterait pas, surtout que pour lui il s'agirait d'une nuit comme les autres, d'une fille comme les autres, sans compter que notre amitié serait finie.

Je préférais mille fois vivre un amour en secret, aimer cet homme en secret, sans jamais qu'il ne sache, sans jamais qu'il ne découvre mes véritables sentiments, que le perdre à tout jamais.

C'était peut-être lâche...mais le perdre serait juste me perdre moi-même. Avant de le rencontrer j'étais une fille stable, ne pensant qu'à ma fille et qu'au travail. Mais à présent je pensais aussi à moi, à mes envies, à un avenir, ne voyant plus la vie de la même façon.

Sans le savoir il me rendait en quelque sorte heureuse, plus ouverte aux autres, plus souriante. Je ne vivais plus seulement pour ma fille mais aussi pour moi-même.

J'avais aussi repris confiance en moi, confiance dans les autres, chose que j'avais perdu depuis bien longtemps. Je me sentais prête à lui confier mon secret le plus lourd, le secret qui m'avait fait éloigné de ma famille, de mes amis à la vue de leurs réactions.

Mais Edward n'était pas comme eux, Edward ne réagirait pas ainsi me jugeant mal, me traitant d'irresponsable. J'avais confiance en lui, et j'étais prête à lui avouer la vérité sur le père de ma fille. Il était tellement attaché à Abby que j'étais sûr qu'il comprendrait, qu'il ne me jugerait pas bien au contraire, il me soutiendrait.

Nous étions en train de faire la vaisselle, du moins je lavais et lui essuyait. Ce tableau me faisait sourire alors que je frottais inlassablement cette assiette depuis plusieurs minutes. Si j'avais imaginé un seul instant qu'Edward Cullen préparait un repas….le voir essayer de la vaisselle était tout aussi surprenant.

Je l'imaginais plus le faire faire par une aide-ménagère que le faire lui-même. Une goutte d'eau sur mon visage me fit revenir au moment présent. Regardant Edward je vis que c'était lui qui m'avait arrosé.

-Ah enfin! Je t'ennuis autant que ça pour que tu partes dans tes songes ainsi alors que je t'appelle depuis quelques minutes? Me disait-il en souriant.

-Tu...tu m'as arrosé? Lui dis-je choqué qu'il ait osé. Il me fit un de ses regards coquins, montrant qu'il ne regrettait en rien son geste.

Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour agir, je prenais de l'eau dans ma main et l'arrosait le faisant sursauter. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une bataille d'eau soit au rendez-vous. Ne voulant pas qu'il me mouille plus je m'échappais en courant vers la table du salon, Edward voulu me rattraper mais je courais vite.

Alors que j'étais sûre qu'il allait tourner à gauche, je courus à droite sauf que c'était un leurre. Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me chatouilla les côtes. Il était impossible pour moi de retenir mes rires, je gigotais dans tous les sens n'en pouvant plus, le suppliant d'arrêter.

Je me retrouvais bloquée entre Edward et le mur les mains d'Edward serrant mes poignets m'empêchant de bouger.

-Tu m'as trempé de partout, me disait-il d'une voix rauque, son visage souriant tout près du mien.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimé voir son visage si...illuminé, si insouciant. Il était encore plus beau comme ça!

-C'est toi qui as commencé! Lui dis-je amusé en remarquant que sa chemise bleu ciel lui coller parfaitement à la peau.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix! Alors maintenant excuse-toi d'avoir ruiné ma chemise, me disait-il son regard perçant dans le mien.

Comment penser correctement quand il me regardait ainsi? J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait me dévorer rien qu'avec ses yeux. Edward était le prédateur et moi la proie.

-Ce...ce n'est que de l'eau, soufflais-je complètement envoûtée sous son regard hypnotique. Et l'eau ça sèche ! Repris-je en le regardant à travers mes cils.

-Bella! Grondait-il en frôlant mes côtes de ses doigts sans relâcher mes poignets.

-Ok, ok, dis-je sans réfléchir ne voulant plus qu'il me fasse encore sa torture. Pardon Edward, pardon d'avoir mouillé ta belle chemise...il ne te reste plus qu'à l'enlever maintenant, repris-je sans réellement réfléchir aux conséquences de mes mots.

Il me regardait avec son fameux sourire en coin et je ne sais pas si ce fut sous l'effet de l'alcool mais il lâcha une de mes mains coinçant mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête en les emprisonnant d'une seule main, et de l'autre détachait les boutons de sa chemise me laissant entrevoir son torse oh combien sublime soit-il.

Quand il releva son regard vers moi, ses yeux se firent plus perçant. J'ignore ce qu'il voyait à travers moi mais il s'arrêta de déboutonner sa chemise pour reprendre possession de mes poignets les gardant au-dessus de ma tête. Tout doucement ses mains quittèrent mes poignets pour descendre sur mes avant-bras caressant ma peau au passage. Son corps se rapprochant dangereusement du bien, faisant sentir l'humidité de sa chemise à travers mes propres vêtements.

-Ta peau est si douce, soufflait-il en fermant les yeux collant sa joue contre la mienne.

Ce n'était plus l'Edward joueur que j'avais face à moi, non c'était un tout autre Edward, c'était comme s'il laissait retomber toutes ses barrières, comme s'il se laissait réellement aller.

Edward disait souvent être lui même avec moi, qu'il suffisait que l'on soit ensemble pour que ses barrières tombent, mais là...jamais il n'avait autant fait tomber ses barrières, jamais il n'avait était ainsi avec moi.

Son toucher était comme du velours sur ma peau, rien qu'en me touchant il arrivait à me faire vibrer. C'était comme si j'étais qu'un simple instrument de musique sous ses doigts.

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire, la part de moi raisonnable voulait qu'il arrête, ce toucher...n'était en rien amical, c'était bien plus, c'était sensuel. Mais la part de moi...celle qui le voulait...elle lui demandait de continuer. De plus je ne pouvais pas lui dire d'arrêter sachant qu'il laissait tomber les murs qu'il s'était construit depuis tant d'année, pour une fois Edward se laissait aller.

Ses mains descendirent encore pour arriver sur ma taille, puis remonter le long de mon vêtement frôlant au passage ma poitrine me faisant frémir, il s'arrêta au niveau de ma joue la caressant du dos de sa main en s'écartant légèrement tout en restant en contact permanent son visage près du mien.

Je pouvais même sentir sa respiration sur mon visage, jamais nous n'avions été si proche, jamais nous n'avions eu un tel contact.

-Tu es si belle Ma Bella, si douce….je ne peux pas...je ne peux plus, me disait-il toujours les yeux fermés.

J'étais complètement perdue ! De quoi me parlait-il? Que voulait-il dire? Réfléchir en le sachant si proche était extrêmement difficile.

Que devais-je faire? Le repousser? En avais-je réellement envie? Bien sûr que non, j'aimais cet homme, le savoir si proche, le sentir si proche était ce quoi j'avais toujours rêvé depuis que Mickaël m'avait fait réaliser mes sentiments pour Edward.

Mais je ne pouvais pas...Edward ne me voulait pas comme moi je le voulais. Alors que j'avais pris la décision de le repousser Edward posa ses mains sur mes deux joues, les prenant en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes me perdit, au début je n'y répondis pas laissant Edward s'écarter réalisant son erreur mais il ne le fit pas bien au contraire, son baiser se fit plus appuyé sur mes lèvres.

A ce moment-là je compris que peu import les conséquences, mon corps avait besoin de lui, j'avais besoin de lui. Mes mains se posèrent sur sa chemise trempée et je rendis son baiser à Edward, me collant encore plus à lui si c'était possible.

Edward demandait l'accès à ma bouche, chose que je lui donnais immédiatement. Le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes était divine, il avait un arrière-goût de caramel, nos langues dansaient ensemble un ballet sensuel. Jamais je n'avais partagé un tel baiser, aussi sensuel, aussi torride. Mes mains étaient remontées vers sa nuque s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les siennes étaient descendues dans mon dos me plaquant contre lui soulevant par la même occasion le bas de mon pull et me frôlant la peau.

N'ayant plus de souffle Edward quitta mes lèvres pour embrasser le lobe de mon oreille, mon cou, ma clavicule. Oh mon dieu jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de désir pour un homme avec un seul baiser. L'emprise qu'avait Edward sur moi se faisait plus dur, il me voulait...du moins il voulait mon corps.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, il allait le regretter après ! Je ne pouvais pas le perdre…, mais sapristi, Edward venait tout juste de descendre encore embrassant le haut de ma poitrine posant ses mains sur mes fesses.

Mon dieu que j'avais envie de lui, il enflammait mon corps tout entier, chaque baiser, à chaque fois que ses lèvres frôlaient ma peau, elles laissaient une trace chaude derrières elles. Mais je devais l'arrêter, il était trop important pour moi pour que je le perde pour une séance de sexe.

-Edward, gémissais-je alors qu'il remontait vers mes lèvres. Non Edward s'il te plait…

Face à mes suppliques il s'arrêta ancrant ses yeux au miens. Jamais je n'avais vu autant de sincérité dans ses yeux, jamais je ne l'avais vu si nu, sans cette barrière qu'il portait toujours même en ma présence.

-Tu…

-Je ne veux pas être un de tes coups d'un soir, soufflais-je en baissant les yeux ayant trop mal en imaginant toutes ses femmes embrassant mon Edward, se collant à lui sans réserve.

-Bella, me disait-il d'une voix si basse que je cru l'avoir imaginé. Il me releva la tête pour que je le regarde. Jamais...jamais je ne te verrais ainsi tu entends, je...j'ai envie d'essayer, reprenait-il doucement.

Je pouvais voir toute la sincérité dans ses mots. Il voulait...il voulait essayé? Mais essayer quoi au juste ? Genre essayer une relation avec moi ? Une relation autre que physique ?

-Tu...tu es sûr ? Lui demandais-je en tremblant légèrement. Il ne pouvait ressentir les mêmes désirs que moi, c'était impossible!

-Jamais je ne pourrais te traiter autrement que comme une princesse ma Bella, tu vaux tellement mieux que moi mais…

Ne voulant pas l'entendre se dénigrer une fois de plus je fonçais sur sa bouche le surprenant au passage. Il me voulait...il me voulait moi et pas seulement pour une nuit. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour l'aimer davantage, et nous donner une chance. Au diable la discussion sérieuse que j'aurais voulu avoir si j'avais été raisonnable, là ici et maintenant Edward me voulait, et moi aussi, il n'y avait que ça qui comptait.

J'allais lui prouver que l'on pouvait avoir un « nous », qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Edward me soulevait, me maintenant par les fesses, me faisant entourer mes jambes autour de sa taille et se dirigeait vers ma chambre. Il me posait sur mon lit s'allongeant sur moi tout en se tenant sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser.

L'avoir là si près de moi était comme un rêve éveillé, sa bouche parcourant ma peau lentement comme s'il avait besoin d'en parcourir chaque millimètre. Mon pull fut vite enlevé ainsi que sa chemise qui était de trop. Je nous fis rouler, me retrouvant au-dessus de lui, avec l'idée en tête de profiter de chaque seconde de notre étreinte. Lentement je passais mes mains sur son torse au combien magnifique dessinant parfaitement ses muscles. Je le sentais frémir sous ma caresse, relevant les yeux vers lui je vis tout le désir qu'il avait pour moi. Moi…une fille si simple, un corps aussi banal qu'il soit avec mes fameux bourrelets que je n'avais pas réussi à perdre prouvant ma grossesse récente.

Edward me désirait, à ce moment précis aucun doute ne pouvait se lire dans mes yeux, je le voulais...peut-être même autant que lui me voulait. Attrapant sa nuque je l'embrassais à en perdre haleine, nos deux corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre comme si nous pouvions éteindre le feu qui nous consumait intérieurement. Edward à bout de souffle me retira mon jeans ainsi que mes sous-vêtements avant de faire de même de son côté.

Il prit un préservatif qu'il devait surement avoir dans la poche de son jeans avant de revenir vers moi. Voyant qu'il avait sortie ce préservatif dans son jeans je me suis demandé pourquoi...pourquoi avait-il de quoi se protéger dans son pantalon prêt à être servis. Comme s'il allait faire l'amour à tout moment...on garde ce genre de chose dans un sac, un tiroir, mais pas dans sa poche de pantalon que l'on change tous les jours!

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas couché avec une fille ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas touché une fille? Rien que de l'imaginer avec une autre mon cœur se comprimait et je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue.

Edward revint sur moi et fronça les sourcils en me regardant, sa main vint essuyer la traîtresse en me caressant la joue, je fermais les yeux profitant de ce contact.

-Bella...pourquoi pleures-tu? Si tu veux on peut arrêter je….

-NON, lui dis-je en rouvrant les yeux. Je...j'en ai envie, repris-je en relevant ma tête pour embrasser ses lèvres.

Edward se détendait de nouveau au fil du baiser, je voulais lui montrer tout le désir que j'avais pour lui. S'il s'arrêtait là j'en mourrais, j'avais trop besoin de lui.

Alors qu'il embrassait mon cou je sentais son membre à mon entrée, je lui indiquais mon envie de l'avoir en moi en me frottant encore plus à lui et il poussa en moi me faisant gémir.

Nos corps dansaient ensemble, jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle connexion avec un homme, comme si...comme si nos corps avaient été les mêmes pièces d'un seul puzzle. Nos corps s'emboîtaient parfaitement l'un dans l'autre, dansant en parfaite symbiose.

Ce n'était pas sexuel...enfin si mais c'était bien plus que du sexe, il était doux, ses gestes pourtant lents me donnaient du plaisir comme jamais. Nous prenions notre temps, parfois sous le plaisir je griffais le dos d'Edward sans le vouloir le faisant s'enfoncer encore plus en moi.

J'ignorais de quoi serait fait demain, mais aujourd'hui...oui aujourd'hui serait à jamais graver dans ma mémoire, faire l'amour avec Edward était mille fois meilleur que toutes mes relations auparavant, unir nos deux corps était inexplicable, impossible à décrire tellement c'était puissant, magique.


	37. Chapitre 37

Bonsoir à tous, je vous embête pas longtemps car beaucoup attendent ce chapitre avec impatience. Un grand chapitre de 9 pages alors pas de déception please!

Un grand merci pour tout vos review, c'était énorme, plus de 10 reviews sur le chapitre 36, merci merci merci, je vous adore. Il en as beaucoup en non inscrit alors hésité pas à allé sur ma page "les écrits de Nini36" pour que je puisse vous répondre en direct. Un million de merci à tous!

Bonne lecture et on se dit à bientôt avec vos nombreux reviews!

Chapitre 37

Point de vue de Bella

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin et que je me rappelais de ce qui c'était passé la veille, un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. Nous l'avions fait...Edward et moi avions fait l'amour. Et quelle nuit...faire l'amour avec lui avait été divin. Je n'étais peut-être pas très objective vue que je n'avais pas couché avec un homme depuis que j'étais tomber enceinte d'Abbygaëlle. Mais mon dieu cette nuit...ça avait été plus que génial, en plus d'avoir été un fabuleux amant, Edward avait été très doux, attentionné.

Je me rappelais de chaque caresse, chaque baiser que nous avions échangé. Il m'avait fait entrevoir le paradis. Ce n'avait pas été juste du sexe….je crois qu'autant pour lui que pour moi c'était bien plus que ça!

A la fin de nos ébats, après être passé dans la salle de bain à tour de rôle il n'était pas parti, non Edward m'avait rejoint dans mon lit et m'avait blottit contre son torse.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, juste des sourires, quelques baisers innocents, puis on s'était endormi ainsi. Je sais que nous aurions dû discuter, savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais à cet instant je ne voulais que profiter de cet homme, en m'abandonnant totalement à lui.

Bizarrement aucun bras n'entourait ma taille comme il l'avait fait hier soir. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux je me retournais espérant ne pas voir ce que je craignais au plus profond de moi.

Mais ma vie était ainsi faite, ma vie ne comptait que tragédie et déception, c'était comme ça et même si j'essayais de tout mon cœur d'y croire, la vérité était sous mes yeux.

Il était parti, Edward était parti ! J'avais cru pourtant...j'avais cru qu'il avait été sincère, qu'il avait vraiment envie de plus qu'une simple nuit de débauche avec moi. Mais la vérité me frappait de grand fouet, il avait menti, maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait il était simplement parti...

Pourquoi cela m'arrivait à moi ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être heureuse avec quelqu'un de bien ? Ok il devait surement y avoir des personnes moins bien loties que moi, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas avoir mal...pour ne pas souffrir de la situation.

Depuis ce jour...depuis ce jour où tout s'était écroulé autour de moi, depuis que les médecins m'avait annoncé cette nouvelle qui m'avait anéantis. J'avais cru que jamais je ne pourrais souffrir autant...mais j'avais tort. Savoir qu'Edward était parti sans un mot, juste comme ça après ce qui c'était passé cette nuit...me comprimait le cœur.

Au fond de moi j'espérais le trouver dans la cuisine mais vu le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement je me faisais des illusions.

Prenant le peu de force que j'avais en moi, j'enfilais ma robe de chambre et sortait de cette chambre remplie de souvenirs de cette nuit, de son odeur sur les oreillers.

Doucement j'ouvris la porte de la chambre de ma fille et vis qu'elle dormait toujours à point fermés. Elle avait eu une sacrée semaine, tout comme sa mère. Heureusement pour nous, aujourd'hui nous allions pouvoir profiter l'une de l'autre avant de réattaquer une grosse semaine.

En allant me préparer une boisson chaude, je me demandais comment allais-je gérer la situation avec Edward. Je m'étais toujours promis de faire toujours passer les besoins de ma fille avant les miens, de la faire passer en priorité.

Mais...pouvais-je réellement continuer à fréquenter Edward avec ce qui c'était passé ? Pouvais-je malgré mes sentiments pour cet homme continuer comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'étais pas sûre d'en être capable.

Prenant ma tasse fumante je m'installais sur mon canapé me recouvrant d'un plaid. Mon dieu qu'avais-je fait ! En couchant avec Edward en plus d'avoir mis fin à notre amitié, j'avais peut-être mit un terme à la relation qu'Edward et Abby entretenait. Elle avait besoin de ce repère, elle avait besoin de lui, il était le seul qui arrivait à la calmer comme il le faisait si bien.

Des larmes se mirent à couler, le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler, en pensant à ce que j'avais fait. J'avais agi égoïstement...tout ça pour du sexe...non pas pour moi, pour moi ça avait été bien plus que du simple sexe. J'aimais Edward Cullen, merde mais quelle cruche !

Mon coeur dans ma poitrine se comprimait, mon estomac se tordait en réalisant vraiment que cette nuit...cette merveilleuse nuit où je m'étais sentie femme, sentie sexy, désirable….cette nuit serait la seule et unique nuit que je pourrais avoir avec Edward.

Et lui...comment avait-il pu...comment avait-il pu coucher avec moi en sachant très bien ce qui se passerait par la suite!

Un bruit de clé dans ma porte se fit entendre et me cloua sur place. Qui pouvait bien avoir les clés de mon appartement ? La porte s'ouvrit et Edward franchit l'entrée avec un sac en papier dans les mains.

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ?

-Bella ? Me disait-il en fronçant les sourcils en fermant la porte derrière lui. Qu'est-ce...tu pleures?

Non je devais me montrer forte, ne pas lui montrer mes faiblesses ! Je n'allais pas m'accrocher en pleurant devant un mec qui ne voulait pas de moi, je n'étais pas une fille comme ça.

Au vu de ma non réaction, il posa son sachet de je ne sais trop quoi et vint s'agenouiller devant moi.

-Bella...me disait-il en voulant toucher ma joue mais je reculais de lui, raide comme un piquet. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, reprenait-il. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Comment faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi il me donnait l'impression de s'inquiéter pour moi ? Il avait simplement dû oublier quelque chose chez moi et s'était senti obligé de revenir, sauf qu'il avait peut-être pensé que je dormirais toujours.

J'essayais de reprendre le dessus ne voulant pas me ridiculiser davantage.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu est revenu? Lui demandais-je en essuyant les larmes sur mes joues.

Je vis de l'étonnement sur son visage, il paraissait surpris de mon ton dur. Oui bah moi je ne suis pas une femme sans coeur, j'ai des sentiments et je ne suis pas prête à oublier cette nuit de rêve, cette unique nuit qu'il m'avait offerte.

-Je...je suis allé chercher le petit déjeuner, me disait-il en désignant la poche sur la table du salon.

-Le petit déjeuner? Répétais-je abasourdie.

-Oui...je...quand je me suis réveillé tu dormais encore si bien et….j'ai voulu te faire la surprise de te réparer le petit déj mais...enfin tu connais mes talents pour la cuisine alors j'ai préféré allé chercher des petits pains aux raisins à la boulangerie.

Oh mon dieu...j'avais tout faux ! Edward n'était pas parti à cause de moi, il...il ne m'avait pas fait faux bond, non Edward avait juste ramené le petit déjeuner voulant me faire une surprise.

Réalisant que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne j'éclatais en sanglot devant lui. C'était pathétique...j'étais pathétique. Durant tout ce temps je m'étais imaginé qu'il regrettait ou encore qu'il...qu'il avait juste fait ce qu'il faisait avec les autres filles, alors qu'en fait il était juste parti chercher des pains aux raisins...mes viennoiseries préférées !

-Bella, me disait Edward en me serrant contre son torse prenant place à mes côtés en me frottant le dos.

Je me laissais aller contre lui, contre son torse au combien confortable respirant sa merveilleuse odeur. J'avais du mal à le croire, je m'étais complètement trompé sur son compte ! J'avais honte de moi, honte d'avoir douter de lui.

Edward me laissait pleurer contre lui sabotant par la même occasion sa belle chemise. Il me cajolait comme une enfant déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux attendant que mes pleurs cessent. Au bout d'un moment je me calmais enfin et Edward se décala un peu pour pouvoir me regarder passant sa main sur ma joue chassant mes larmes.

-C'est de ma faute c'est ça? Me demandait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Quand je me suis réveillé seule...j'ai cru que tu étais parti, lui dis-je honteuse d'avoir pensé ça de lui.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais sans doute dû te laisser un mot avant de partir, je pensais être assez rapide pour revenir avant ton réveil.

-Non je...je n'aurais pas dû penser ça te toi mais….hier soir on a….enfin tu m'as dit que tu voulais essayé et je t'ai cru mais quand j'ai vu le lit vide…

Relevant les yeux vers lui sentant sa main retomber sur mes genoux, je vis de la tristesse sur son visage. Il voulait me faire plaisir et moi je gâchais tout en pensant du mal de lui!

-T'as pensé que je t'avais menti…., me disait-il en relevant les yeux vers moi. Que tu étais comme les filles que je fréquentais avant ! J'opinais silencieusement. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Bella, c'est de ma faute, j'ai agi comme un crétin je l'avoue. Mais ce que je t'ai dit hier soir était vrai...

Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et la serra doucement. Bella ça fait un moment maintenant que je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu étais importante pour moi, à quel point je tenais à toi mais pas seulement en tant qu'ami. Je ne t'ai rien dit car...tu mérites bien mieux que moi...tu mérites bien mieux qu'un type qui drague en boîte ne cherchant aucune attache.

-Edward…

-Non laisse-moi finir Bella.

J'opinais et il reprit. Avec toi ça a toujours été totalement différent, Alice c'est ma meilleure amie tu sais, hors je ne te voyais pas comme elle. Avec toi tout a toujours été différent, avec toi je suis vraiment moi, je suis le garçon que mes parents ont élevé, celui dont ils auraient peut-être été fier. Je crois que… je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Bella. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait que des conneries avec toi, m'attacher à quelqu'un c'est... flippant. Tellement qu'en voulant bien faire… je fou tout à l'eau entre nous. Quand... quand je t'ai vu à l'anniversaire d'Esmée j'ai... je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé mes... mes sentiments, la jalousie… c'est vraiment nouveau pour moi ! Souriait-il. Mais hier soir t'entendre rire, t'avoir si près de moi comme ça... j'ai jamais été aussi heureux, aussi bien que près de toi, je n'ai pas su me contrôler.

-Donc tu regrettes ? Lui demandais-je sentant la boule au ventre refaire surface.

-Regretter ? Oh non ma Bella, j'ai...j'aimerais essayer… enfin si toi aussi tu as envie j'aimerais que l'on essaye toi et moi... enfin tu sais d'être en couple. Je sais que pour toi c'est aussi compliqué car tu as Abby qu'il faut que tu penses à elle en premier mais j'aime ta fille Bella, je veux que son bonheur...que votre bonheur. Je risque de ne pas être très doué… enfin j'ai déjà été en couple mais...pas comme ça, j'ai peur de mal faire avec Abby, avec toi… c'est tout nouveau tout ça pour moi et j'ai vraiment pas envie de tout foirer encore une fois.

-On...on pourrait y aller doucement...pas à pas, lui proposais-je en posant mon autre main sur la sienne.

-Tu...tu veux...de moi? Me demandait-il surpris.

Pourquoi était-il si surpris que je veuille de lui? Pourquoi doutait-il tant de lui? Il avait vécu des choses qui l'avait fait douter ok, mais il valait tellement mieux de ce qu'il pensait. Il avait eu le courage de m'avouer ses sentiments...Edward avait des sentiments pour moi, je n'aurais jamais pu espérer autant.

Il était génial avec Abby, prenant la place de son père sans vraiment le réaliser. Et avec moi il avait toujours été là quand j'en avais le plus besoin, il était marrant, tendre, têtu, doux, intelligent, incroyablement beau, patient. Il hantait mon esprit à chaque instant de la journée. Alors voulais-je essayer de construire quelque chose avec lui? Oh que oui je le voulais.

-Oui Edward riais-je, seulement avec toi. On avance doucement et on voit ce que ça donne!

-Ca me parait raisonnable, me disait-il en me serrant de nouveau contre lui. Que dirais-tu de commencer par un petit déjeuner ? Me demandait-il après s'être éloigné de moi.

-Je dirais que c'est un bon début, souris-je.

Il se leva et me tendit sa main, je lui donnais et il me colla à lui...avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Viens me disait-il en m'entrainant à sa suite dans la cuisine. Faut manger pendant qu'ils sont encore chauds.

J'opinais sans le lâcher, nous prenions notre petit déjeuner avant qu'Abby ne nous rappelle à l'ordre. J'étais...j'étais sur un petit nuage, Edward et moi venions de franchir une étape, une grande étape. Et dire que je m'étais monté la tête tout à l'heure et que maintenant nous étions...ensemble, whaou qui l'aurait cru!


	38. Chapitre 38

Bonjour à tous, comme promit sur ma page « les écrits de Nini36 » voici mon nouveau chapitre.

Un énorme merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes toujours présent lors de mes nouveaux chapitres et je vous fait un gros bisous pour ça !

Beaucoup espérait une révélation mais...c'est déjà un grand pas pour Edward, quand à Bella ça viendra plus vite que vous ne le pensez ! En fin j'en dis pas trop on avance dans l'histoire c'est déjà pas mal. Ce nouveau chapitre montrera toutes les peurs les inquiétudes de notre chère Edward, et enfin il franchira un pas envers sa famille...enfin vous ferrez.

Bonne lecture à tous on se revoit plus bas pour plein de reviews, je compte sur vous bisous.

Chapitre 38

Point de vue d'Edward

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire bon sang? Je tournais en rond depuis une heure dans le bureau de Carlisle attendant qu'il revienne de son tour de garde. J'aurais très bien pu attendre à la maison, mais j'avais besoin de lui parler...seul à seul, sans oreilles indiscrètes.

Et je savais très bien qu'il y en avait 4 à la maison! Je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison car Esmée saurait à la minute où je franchirais cette porte que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose avait changé en moi. Comme lorsque Tanya avait fait son sale coup, elle avait compris toute seule même si elle ne m'avait rien dit. Quand à Alice...si elle l'apprenait...non quand elle l'apprendrait, elle ne me lâcherait plus, sauterait dans tous les sens et me sortirait des phrases du genre « je te l'avais dit na na na na ». Je n'avais pas besoin de ça... j'étais en totale panique moi!

Ce matin quand je m'étais réveillé auprès de Bella tout allait bien, elle était là dans mes bras et jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir tant apprécier la regarder dormir ainsi, c'était….elle était magnifique, telle un ange venu sur Terre rien que pour embellir mon réveil...ma vie.

Jamais je n'avais fait une telle chose...je veux dire, avec Tanya nous vivions ensemble donc oui je dormais avec elle, mais c'était totalement différent. Jamais je ne l'avais regardé comme ça, jamais j'avais pris un plaisir à la regarder dormir tout en la serrant contre moi.

La sentir tout contre mon corps avait accentué mon envie d'essayer...d'essayer d'être avec elle, de donner une chance à ce sentiment que je ressentais au plus profond de moi quand je pensais à elle. A ses côtés ça ne me faisait pas peur, j'avais confiance en moi...en elle...en nous!

L'idée de me laisser aller avec elle ne me terrorisait pas, depuis que l'on se connaissait sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je m'étais ouvert à elle me montrant tel que j'étais réellement. Le Edward que j'aurai dû être devant tous mes proches. Je crois même….je crois que j'avais confiance en Bella. Surement pas autant qu'elle le méritait mais c'était déjà énorme pour moi, comme le fait que je veuille une histoire avec elle. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Bella je me serais traité de fou, d'irresponsable, j'avais déjà fait confiance à une femme... Tanya et elle en avait profité pour me voler...me violer. Mais là il ne s'agissait pas de Tanya mais de Bella.

Je ne savais plus vraiment comment je devais me comporter à son réveil, quelle était la bonne attitude à avoir après notre incroyable nuit ensemble. C'était tellement nouveau...tellement effrayant…

La voyant si paisible dans son sommeil et commençant à avoir faim je m'étais décidé à lui préparer un petit déjeuner me disant que c'était...euh un geste qui lui ferait sans doute plaisir et que lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit ne ferait que la rendre encore plus heureuse qu'elle le serait en s'éveillant à mes côtés.

Je savais qu'elle n'était pas le problème, Bella était quelqu'un de sérieux, si elle avait répondu à mon étreinte et à mon baiser c'est qu'elle avait de l'attirance pour moi, qu'elle me voyait autrement que comme un ami. Entre nous c'était moi le problème, moi et ma difficulté à m'ouvrir aux autres, moi et mon incapacité à rester avec une femme plus que pour une autre raison que le sexe.

C'est pour ça qu'un petit déjeuner au lit lui montrerait que j'étais sérieux hier soir, que ce n'était pas juste pour coucher avec elle. Et ça me permettrait de voir son incroyable sourire sur ses lèvres, celui que j'aimais tant avant de me lancer. Sauf qu'en entrant dans la cuisine je m'étais rappelé que j'étais un très mauvais cuisinier. C'est pour ça que je m'étais décidé à aller à la boulangerie chercher des petits pains aux raisins, ses viennoiseries préférées. Bah oui autant mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté!

Mais j'étais de loin à m'attendre à ce qu'elle se soit réveillé durant ma petite balade surtout qu'il était vraiment très tôt. Je m'étais encore moins imaginé que Bella penserait que j'étais simplement parti regrettant cette nuit avec elle.

La voir sur son canapé les larmes coulant sur son visage m'avait fait mal à la poitrine...d'une façon différente de l'autre jour en la voyant avec Mickael.

J'étais responsable de ses pleurs, c'était de Ma faute si elle pleurait! Quel idiot j'avais été aussi de partir sans laisser le moindre mot, le moindre message lui prouvant que j'allais vite revenir. Pour ma défense c'était nouveau pour moi….j'étais de loin un homme s'y connaissant en relation de couple.

Jamais je n'avais envisagé avoir cette discussion dans ces circonstances, mais nous l'avions eu, je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps pour lui avouer mon attirance pour elle. J'étais encore dans le doute par rapport à ça...je pensais être amoureux, j'avais déjà ressenti ça mais c'était différent avec Bella, tout était toujours différent avec elle. Bella avait très bien su me rassurer me proposant d'y aller doucement, de pas à pas.

Mais maintenant que je n'étais plus avec elle, maintenant que j'étais parti j'étais totalement paniqué. C'était peut-être une erreur de penser que j'étais prêt pour ça, que je pouvais avancer avec elle. En plus elle avait Abby….j'adorais cette petite mais...étais-je prêt pour me lancer dans une aventure avec une mère célibataire….enfin plus trop célibataire vue que logiquement nous étions ensemble...enfin je crois.

La porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle fut surpris de me voir dans son bureau.

-Edward….qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Me demandait-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je...j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je….je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, lui dis-je en marchant de long en large devant lui tirant sur mes cheveux comme si ça allait régler le problème.

Tout mon corps était en ébullition, j'avais l'impression de trembler de partout. Cette situation...vouloir céder à cette attirance que j'avais pour Bella...si je n'étais pas assez fort, si je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle, ça finirait par-là faire s'éloigner de moi et je tenais bien trop à elle pour perdre son amitié. Quitte à ressentir une douleur à chaque fois que l'on se croisait...quitte à la voir avec un autre... mon coeur s'emballait, rien qu'à cette pensée, mais s'il le fallait j'étais prêt à affronter cette douleur si elle me laissait rester son ami.

Mais voudrait-elle faire machine arrière après ce qui c'était passé? Que ressentait-elle pour moi de son côté? J'avais tellement peur de tout foutre en l'air encore une fois! Soit en essayant une chose qui me paraissait surréaliste et impossible, soit en revenant en arrière effaçant cette nuit de notre vie.

-Hey Edward calme toi, me disait Carlisle me prenant par les épaules. Tu as bien fait de venir me voir, viens on va s'installer plus confortablement pour que tu puisses me raconter ce qu'il t'arrive.

Il me fit m'asseoir sur son grand canapé et partit chercher je ne sais trop quoi. J'avais les coudes sur mes genoux, mes mains tirant sur mes cheveux encore et encore n'arrivant pas à me calmer, même mes jambes tremblaient. Carlisle revint et je levais les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il avait posé deux verres contenant du whisky sur la table basse. Comment ça se faisait qu'il avait ce genre de boisson dans son bureau? Esmée était-elle au courant? Il me fit un sourire amusé avant de me tendre mon verre.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, parfois un verre après le service c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin pour décompresser, ça te détendra. Disait-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Je soufflais avant de boire cul sec le whisky me brûlant la gorge au passage, Carlisle avait raison ça me fit un bien fou! Alors, reprenait-il en se calant dans le canapé son verre en main. Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ce qui m'arrivait? Ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait déjà toute l'histoire! Pouvais-je lui en parler? Devrais-je obligatoirement tout lui dire? Allait-il me juger comme je le redoutais depuis le jour où j'avais réalisé ce qui se passait?

C'était trop dur de tout lui avouer, mais en même temps j'en pouvais plus de n'avoir presque personne à qui en parler. Emmett ne comprenait pas….il compatissait mais….il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Est-ce que Carlisle pourrait comprendre lui?

Voyant qu'il attendait que je me lance, je pris sur moi pour lui raconter ce qui c'était passé avec Tanya...enfin presque tout. Encore une fois je cachais le fait qu'elle m'avait piégé en demandant de coucher avec moi une dernière fois avec moi, tout ça pour récupérer ma semence pour se faire inséminer faisant croire qu'elle était tombée enceinte de moi par accident. Cette histoire….c'était un truc de fou! Qui aurait cru que Tanya était assez malade pour imaginer un truc pareille? Qui était assez fou pour faire un truc pareille sérieux?

J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais me confier à quelqu'un à ce sujet….j'avais pensé qu'au fil du temps j'arriverais à le faire auprès de Bella mais j'avais tout faux, j'avais trop peur de la décevoir. De voir dans ses yeux la déception que je ne sois pas l'homme qu'elle pensait connaître...encore.

Alors j'expliquais seulement à mon père que Tanya m'avait fait un coup dans le dos alors que j'avais une totale confiance en elle. Je ne précisais pas quel était ce coup fatal dont elle m'avait frappé, et il n'en demandait pas davantage ce qui me rassurait. Je lui expliquais aussi que depuis ce jour j'avais perdu toute confiance envers les femmes, qu'il m'était impossible de construire quoi que ce soit avec la gente féminine, que j'avais aucune confiance en elle.

Puis je lui racontais ma rencontre avec Bella, ce que j'avais ressenti en sa présence, la façon dont sans le vouloir j'étais totalement différent avec elle laissant apparaître un autre Edward. Un Edward que Bella avait l'air d'apprécier, je lui racontais nos disputes, nos moments passés ensemble jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Carlisle m'avait laissé parler librement ne m'interrompant à un aucun moment se contentant d'hocher la tête à certains moments. Quand j'eu fini il se frotta le visage en pleine réflexion. Lui parler avait été...libérateur, j'avais vidé mon sac et j'avais l'impression d'être plus léger même si la peur d'être rejeté était toujours présente.

-Tu as vraiment garder tout ça pour toi seul tout ce temps? Me demandait-il en me fixant.

-Emmett est au courant pour certains trucs, lui dis-je attendant qu'il me passe un savon.

-Edward pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour venir m'en parler? Tu sais que l'on est là n'est-ce pas? Tu sais qu'Esmée et moi te considérons comme notre fils au même titre qu'Alice est notre fille!

-Je sais mais….j'étais terrifié à l'idée de venir vous en parlez!

-Qu'est-ce qui as changé?

Tout...tout avait changé depuis que je connaissais Bella Swan, cette fille m'était le souk dans ma vie. J'étais pourtant bien comme ça avant...pourquoi ça avait changé? Pourquoi ça devrait changer? Voulais-je vraiment que ça change?

-Bella, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de la perdre, elle….elle fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur mais….j'ignore si je suis prêt à me lancer dans une histoire. Elle n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est quelqu'un de bien, une femme incroyable, j'ignore si je suis assez bien pour elle ou si je pourrais lui apporter ce qu'elle mérite, en plus elle n'est pas toute seule il y a aussi Abbygaelle dans l'équation.

-Mais tu aimes cette petite….

Ce n'était pas une question que me posait Carlisle, il le savait, tout le monde s'était rendue compte parmi mes proches que j'aimais Abbygaëlle d'une façon que moi-même ne comprenait pas.

-Je crois bien oui….Bella dit que je lui apporte ce côté paternel dont Abby a besoin, un repère masculin.

-Edward je doute que….

-Je sais….je ne suis pas son père, mais c'est étrange j'ai comme l'impression que la relation que j'entretien avec Abby est bien plus simple qu'avec Bella. Je n'ai pas peur d'Abbygaelle, de cet attachement, ce lien si particulier que j'ai avec elle. Alors qu'avec Bella….quand je suis arrivé à la maison j'ai complètement paniqué, n'étant plus aussi sûr de ce que je voulais, de ce que je pouvais faire. Quand j'étais avec elle je ne me posais même pas la question mais une fois parti….

Carlisle fut perdu dans ses songes alors que j'attendais une réponse, qu'il me dise quoi faire, qu'il me conseil comme il le faisait si bien d'habitude. Carlisle était quelqu'un de très sage, très posé, tout le contraire de moi.

-Abbygaelle n'est qu'un bébé, dit-il après ce qui me semblait être plusieurs minutes de silence. Elle ne peut pas te blesser alors que Bella oui! Mais Edward...cette jeune fille n'est pas Tanya, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'a trahi que Bella fera pareil, ce sont deux jeunes femmes complètement différentes. Tu devrais essayer d'avoir un peu plus confiance en toi mon garçon! Bella te connaît, elle sait qui tu es, plus que quiconque dans notre famille je crois, tu devrais lui laisser la chance de te montrer que vous pouvez être heureux tous les deux, que tu peux avoir confiance en elle. Comme tu l'as dit c'est une fille bien!

-Mais...et si ça se passait mal, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié…

-Edward, tu sais...si tu restes dans cette situation de confort sans attache...comment te dire...tu as peur de ce changement et Bella est ce changement. Rester dans cette zone de confort dont tu t'es renfermé c'est comme un mur que tu as dressé devant toi pour ne plus avoir mal, pour ne plus risquer que ton entourage te déçoit...te fasse du mal. Mais en agissant ainsi tu penses réellement être pleinement heureux? Certes en sortant de cette zone de confort tu prends des risques d'être blessé, de perdre une amie. Mais ce n'est pas forcément parce que tu vas t'attacher que tu vas forcément souffrir. Je t'ai vu agir avec elle….Bella te fait du bien non? Tu es heureux avec elle! Pourquoi est-ce que forcément ça serait mal de te laisser ressentir ses sentiments? Pourquoi t'empêcher d'être heureux? L'amour n'est pas forcément mauvais!

-Je….je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je ressens, lui confessais-je.

-Tu l'aimes? Me demandait-il.

Je me levais d'un bond, ne savant plus où j'en n'étais réellement. L'aimais-je? Bonne question, c'était une chose de réaliser que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, mais de là à dire que je l'aimais comme lui aimait Esmée…

En même temps je lui avais dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle...du moins que je pensais l'être. C'était sorti sans vraiment y réfléchir, avec elle c'était si facile de parler...de savoir ce que je voulais mais une fois qu'elle n'était plus près de moi….

-Ce matin je lui ai dit que je pensais être amoureux d'elle mais…, dis-je alors que je regardais les photos que Carlisle avait accroché de notre...de sa famille.

-Mais…

-J'en sais rien, soufflais-je reprenant ma place m'enfonçant dans le canapé en cuir en soufflant.

-Arrête de vouloir repousser, de te fermer à tes propres sentiments Edward, aimer peut parfois être douloureux c'est vrai, mais ça peut aussi être magnifique. L'amour peut embellir la vie, nous rendre plus fort, se fermer aux sentiments que tu ressens pour Bella ne t'empêchera pas de souffrir bien au contraire. Laisse toi une chance d'être heureux!

Carlisle avait peut-être raison, je me fermais à tout sentiments depuis si longtemps que j'avais dû mal à accepter ce que je ressentais pour Bella. Rester renfermer sur moi-même était certes rassurant mais je passerais peut-être à côté d'une merveilleuse histoire. Bella était merveilleuse, je devais au moins essayer, pour elle, pour nous...pour moi.


	39. Chapitre 39

Bonsoir à tous, surprise ! Oui je ne pensais pas pouvoir vous poster se chapitre ce soir et voilà !

Un grand merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews, j'adore autant vous lire que vous vous aimez lire mes chapitres.

Ce chapitre fait 13 pages...ne soyez pas trop déçu si les révélations ne vienne pas toute suite laissait du temps aux personnages de construire leurs histoires.

Chapitre 39

Point de vue de Bella

Une semaine, ça faisait une semaine qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble et c'était...il était...si attentionné, si craquant. Edward voulait tellement bien faire les choses qu'il était l'homme parfait. Pas un jour ne se passait sans que l'on se parle.

J'aurais aimé le voir plus souvent mais il commençait un nouveau projet en dehors de la ville et était pas mal occupé, puis sachant que c'était nouveau pour lui...ce genre de relation intime je n'avais pas voulu le bousculer.

On avançait pas à pas comme je lui avais dit, lui laissant l'espace qu'il désirait, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente étouffé. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Edward de m'appeler chaque soir et de nous raconter notre journée respective. Deux jours dans la semaine j'avais même reçu des bouquets de fleurs, simple mais magnifique. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à être en couple il savait parfaitement comment égayer ma journée.

Personne n'était au courant pour nous, Edward avait besoin de temps et moi aussi je crois. J'aimais Edward mais...j'avais dû mal à réaliser encore qu'il partageait mes sentiments, et pour tout dire j'avais peur qu'il parte en courant, regrettant cette vie qu'il avait avant….cette vie qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois.

Si Alice avait su pour nous...je pense que ça aurait fait fuir Edward, elle aurait sauté sur place alertant tous les voisins à dix kilomètres à la ronde j'en étais sûre. Mais je crois qu'Esmée avait un doute, quand j'étais venue avec Edward, prendre le café dimanche, elle m'avait regardé plusieurs fois avec attention en déviant le regard quand je tournais la tête vers elle. Pourtant nous faisions attention, en même temps Edward et moi n'avions pas encore de geste qui montrait nos sentiments mutuels, c'était bien trop tôt. En privé on était un peu plus tactile mais sans plus, j'avais toujours peur de l'effrayer en faisant un geste qui lui ferait peur, c'était toujours lui qui venait vers moi pas l'inverse.

Nous n'avons pas refait l'amour non plus, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Nous étions sortis deux fois ensemble dont une fois avec Abbygaëlle. On prenait notre temps...c'était aussi bien comme ça, avec ma fille je ne pouvais pas faire n'importe quoi.

Aujourd'hui ça faisait trois jours que je n'avais pas pu voir Edward et c'est fou comme il me manquait. Hier il ne m'avait pas appelé comme il le faisait d'habitude, je ne l'avais pas fait non plus de peur qu'il se sente pris au piège...harcelé.

J'avais toujours peur de faire le geste de trop, de dire quelque chose qui le ferait fuir prenant peur. C'était assez stressant comme situation mais...les moments passés à ses côtés, dans ses bras effacés tout ses moments de doutes et de peurs.

Heureusement que j'avais ma fille et la boutique qui me remplissait mes journées sinon je deviendrais folle à regarder mon téléphone toutes les deux minutes. J'avais pu également m'arranger pour ne pas finir trop tard tous les jours de la semaine pour ne pas qu'Abby reste trop tard chez Rosalie et Emmett vue qu'Edward n'était plus trop disponible cette semaine.

Plus elle grandissait moins mon bébé me ressemblait, ses cheveux s'assombrissaient mais pas vraiment vers le brun comme moi, elle avait presque des reflets allant sur le roux...mais pas vraiment roux roux, plutôt entre le blond et le brun. Elle se tenait parfaitement assise maintenant même si par sécurité nous mettions toujours des coussins. Je sentais aussi qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se déplacer, elle rampait presque, bientôt je ne pourrais plus la mettre sur une couverture au sol au risque qu'elle prenne la fuite une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné.

Par contre faut voir comme elle babillait, j'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'elle ne deviendrait pas comme Alice, cette fille parlait sans jamais s'arrêter pour respirer. Mais j'adorais tout de même quand elle me parlait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une conversation avec ma fille. Et entendre la voix de ma fille me passionnait totalement. Abby avait deux dents en bas maintenant, ça n'avait pas était facile tous les jours mais la deuxième était tout de même sortie plus facilement que la première.

Je venais à peine de coucher Abbygaelle quand on frappait à la porte. N'attendant personne à cette heure-là je fus incroyablement surprise en ouvrant la porte. Edward...Edward était là, un sourire incroyable sur les lèvres me tendant un bouquet de rose.

-Ed…, je n'eu même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se jetait sur mes lèvres fermant la porte avec son pied et me plaquant contre celle-ci.

Mon dieu, des surprises comme ça j'en voulais tous les jours. Le bouquet toujours dans sa main, il serrait ses bras autour de moi me pressant contre son corps divin. Ses lèvres bougeant contre les miennes, sa langue forçant le passage, me faisant gémir. Mes mains accrochées autour de son cou voulaient l'approcher encore plus de moi. J'avais terriblement envie de lui, une semaine entière où on s'était échangé quelques baisers timides, des caresses mais rien de plus….mais surtout trois jours entier sans voir son doux visage, sans pouvoir le toucher ou l'embrasser...s'en était trop pour ne pas craquer la toute suite.

Comment avais-je fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans faire l'amour avant lui ? Ça me paraissait impossible maintenant que j'avais goûté sa peau, il allait me rendre folle s'il nous allons pas pû loin. Je me reconnaissais plus là ! Jamais je n'avais ressentie un tel besoin qu'un homme me fasse sienne, comme si j'allais me consumer de l'intérieur s'il ne s'occupait pas de moi.

-Tu m'as terriblement manqué Bella, me disait Edward entre deux baisers, descendant de mon oreille à ma clavicule.

Comment pouvait-il être si distant par moment puis me dire des choses comme ça ? Ses baisers sur ma peau étaient chauds et humides, faisant de moi sa marionnette entre ses mains. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi de moi, je lui obéirais sans retenue.

Son corps se moulait parfaitement au mien, il fit descendre une de ses mains sur ma cuisse pour la monter contre sa hanche créant une friction entre nous. Je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps s'il continuait. Ses baisers étaient de plus en plus pressants, sa langue dans ma bouche me goûtait avec empressement. A ce rythme-là on allait pas atteindre la chambre !

Ce fut les pleurs d'Abbygaelle qui nous firent ralentir la cadence. Edward déposa un ultime baiser sur mes lèvres avant de poser son front contre le mien.

-Bonjour, me disait-il alors que ma respiration se calmait peu à peu.

-Bon...bonjour, soufflais-je en reprenant pieds. Je...vais aller voir ce qu'elle a….elle devrait dormir normalement, je viens juste de la coucher.

-Je peux y aller? Me demandait-il en me faisant un petit sourire. J'opinais ne pouvant pas faire autre chose quand il me regardait de cette manière.

Il m'embrassa la joue avant de se retourner pour aller dans la chambre de ma fille, mais avant d'entrer dans le couloir il se retourna vers moi me tendant son bouquet un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tien c'est pour toi….j'avais prévu de te le donner avant mais...j'ai...euh...j'ai oublié, me disait-il sans me regarder, gêné, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Oh non Edward fait pas ça tu es encore plus sexy quand tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux de cette manière, pensais-je.

-Merci Edward, elles sont magnifiques.

Je pris les fleurs avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir de lui sauter dessus et il alla dans la chambre d'Abby. Pendant qu'il allait la voir, je mis les fleurs dans un vase, vu que le babyphone était allumé j'entendais tout dans la chambre. Curieuse j'écoutais, tout en coupant les tiges trop grandes pour mon vase.

-Coucou ma princesse, bah alors c'est quoi cette histoire c'est l'heure de dormir ma belle, on entendait de légers bruits venant de ma fille….oh ta peluche est tombée….viens avec Ed….tu sais que tu m'as manqué Princesse….je t'ai manqué moi? Lui demandait-il. J'entendais ma puce lui répondre en gazouillant un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure faisant naître un sourire sur mes lèvres. Ah oui tant que ça….dit moi tu vas avoir plein de choses à me raconter, mais ma jolie là il faut dormir, alors tu vas faire un gros dodo et après on ira se promener tous les trois ça te dit ?

Le faite qu'Edward appelé Abby ma princesse ne me choquait pas...depuis le début ils avaient ce petit truc tous les deux que je ne comprenais pas totalement. Edward était important pour Abbygaëlle, comme lui était important pour elle. Ce lien je ne voulais pas qu'il se détruise au contraire, je voulais le renforcer.

Etre avec lui…enfin lui et moi en tant que couple était peut-être risqué mais...j'avais envie d'essayer, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais supporté de le voir avec une autre tout en lui laissant sa place auprès de ma fille. Si on arrivait à construire quelque chose de solide ensemble...peut-être que son lien avec Abby changerait en un lien plus fort, un lien indestructible comme d'un père à sa fille.

Voulais-je d'Edward comme père pour ma fille? C'était un peu trop tôt pour le dire... nous étions ensemble que depuis une semaine. Mais quand j'imaginais un père pour mon bébé, l'image d'Edward défilait parfaitement sous mes yeux. Il serait un excellent Papa j'en étais sûre, mais il n'était pas prêt...sa peur de l'engagement envers moi ne s'était pas éteinte, elle était toujours là, certes moins forte mais elle était toujours présente en lui. Alors lui demander de jouer le rôle de papa auprès d'Abbygaëlle serait surement trop pour lui, un enfant ça vous engage pour la vie!

Alors que je finissais d'arranger mes fleurs je sentis deux bras m'enlacer, son torse touchant mon dos et sa tête se calant contre la mienne. Sa joue contre la mienne me piquait légèrement. C'était...nouveau, pas dans le sens où je n'aimais pas bien au contraire, mais c'était la première fois qu'Edward me prenait dans ses bras ainsi. C'était si agréable de l'avoir contre moi ainsi que je voudrais rester dans cette position pour toujours.

-Elles te plaisent me demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi alors que je versais de l'eau dans le vase.

-Elles sont magnifiques Edward, encore merci, lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes profitant de notre étreinte.

-Pas autant que toi soufflait-il sur mon épaule avant d'y déposer d'incommensurables baisers dans le creux de mon cou allant jusqu'à mon oreille rallumant le feu qu'il avait allumé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Edward…,gémissais-je alors qu'il frôlait ma poitrine par-dessus mon pull me frustrant.

Il avait beau être derrière moi je sentais très bien son désir pointer sur mes fesses à travers nos vêtements. Il avait envie de moi, et savoir ça me donnait encore plus envie de lui. Me retournant je pris appui sur mes mains pour m'asseoir sur le plan de travail et tirer Edward vers moi afin de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient divines, sa langue c'était mon paradis ! Qui aurait pu croire que le goût d'un homme pouvait être si envoûtant, il n'était pas humain, cet homme n'avait rien d'humain. Il était comme une drogue pour moi, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de l'embrasser, de sentir ses mains sur moi. J'avais besoin de lui, besoin de plus de contact, besoin de le sentir sur moi...en moi.

Edward avait déplacé ses mains sous mon pull caressant ma peau nue dégrafant mon soutien gorge par la même occasion. Nos bouches étaient soudées l'une à l'autre, mes mains vagabondaient sous sa chemise, touchant son torse musclé, dessinant chacun de ses muscles.

J'avais qu'une envie goûter la saveur de sa peau...maintenant. Alors que je m'empressais de détacher sa chemise, Edward relâcha mes lèvres prenant mes mains dans les siennes m'arrêtant net.

-Non attend Bella, me disait-il posant son front contre le mien.

-Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi il m'avait arrêté. Il en avait autant envie que moi je le savais, je le sentais. Surtout que son pantalon ne cachait pas vraiment son désir ! Si tu t'inquiètes pour Abby ce….

-Ce n'est pas ça Bella, me disait-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi sans rompre le contact de nos deux corps. Je veux juste que l'on prenne notre temps….il est hors de question que tu penses que je me sers de toi.

-Mais...pourquoi penserais-je ça? Lui demandais-je complètement perdu.

-On s'est presque pas vu de la semaine…, disait-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque. Bella je ne suis pas venu pour coucher avec toi ! J'avais juste envie de vous voir et...quand je t'ai vu… je…

-Hey…, lui dis-je en m'accrochant à sa nuque. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué repris-je en déposant un simple baisser sur ses lèvres. Mais je t'interdis de penser que je puisse penser ça de toi, (un autre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres), on est deux dans un couple Edward, (un autre baiser prêt de son oreille), laisse-moi te dire ce que moi je pense, (un autre baiser sur son cou), là tout de suite j'ai horriblement envie de toi, (un autre baiser plus bas au niveau de sa jugulaire en détachant le dernier bouton de sa chemise qu'Edward m'avait empêché de détacher tout à l'heure). Et monsieur Cullen je vous conjure...non vous ordonne, (un baiser sur son torse oh combien délicieux), de me faire l'amour là ici toute suite dans cette cuisine, finissais-je en détachant la ceinture de son pantalon, faisant descendre un peu son pantalon pour me laisser entrevoir son entre-jambe très très en forme au vu de son important….volume.

Pas une seconde se passait au moment où je léchais mes lèvres en libérant mon ange de son boxer et le moment où Edward m'embrassait avec une fougue inconnue jusqu'à maintenant.

-Tu me rends tellement fou ma Bella, me disait-il entre deux baisers fougueux en m'aidant à me débarrasser de mon jeans et de mon pull qui l'empêchait de me toucher comme il le voulait.

Je me cambrais sous son attaque sur ma poitrine, il les tétait, les pressait dans ses mains à m'en faire mal, mais...oh mon dieu c'était foutrement bon. Sauf qu'il y avait un autre endroit qui le voulait encore plus, un endroit qu'il me tardait qu'Edward aille découvrir. N'en pouvant plus j'ouvrais mon tiroir à mes côtés et trouvais un préservatif.

Je savais qu'Edward avait ce qu'il fallait sur lui, d'ailleurs faudrait que l'on ait une conversation à ce sujet, mais pour l'instant il n'était pas question de converser, j'avais besoin de lui en moi.

Quand je lui montrais le préservatif il me regardait interrogatif.

-Y a pas que toi qui est prévenant, lui fis-je remarquer avant d'ouvrir le petit sachet et de l'installer sur Edward. Prends-moi Edward….maintenant!

A peine avais-je prononcé ma dernière phrase qu'il entrait en moi brutalement, heureusement qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes car je crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri sous son intrusion oh combien divine.

Ses poussées en moi étaient divines, à la fois fortes, puissantes mais douces, il allait et venait en moi, claquant son bassin contre le mien. Nos gémissements se noyant sur les lèvres de l'autre. C'était fou cette impression de me noyer en lui, faire l'amour avec Edward ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais pu connaître avant. Ce bonheur, ce désir intense qu'il faisait monter en moi était indescriptible, ne ressemblant à rien de ce que j'avais connu jusqu'ici.

Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus fort, nos gémissements de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler. Nos corps vibraient à l'unisson formant une parfaite symphonie.

Je ne contrôlais plus rien sentant mon corps tout entier exploser sous le plaisir que me donnait Edward, m'accrochant à ses épaules je me laissais aller sentant mes parois se resserrer sur le membre d'Edward. Mon orgasme fut tellement puissant que mes ongles creusèrent sa peau sous son intensité. Edward se tendit et je sentis une grosse douleur au niveau de mon épaule alors qu'il me mordait en se libérant dans le préservatif.

Nous reprenions notre souffle dans les bras de l'autre, Edward toujours en moi. Wahou, oui, wahou était tout ce que je pensais du sexe avec Edward.

-Désolé, souffla Edward en embrassant mon épaule là où une légère douleur était toujours présente. Je crois bien que je t'ai mordu...c'est loin d'être une habitude chez moi.

-C'est rien, je crois que je t'ai marqué aussi, lui dis-je en caressant le haut de son dos où les marques rouges apparaissaient bien à présent.

Nous rigolions ensemble face à notre comportement dû à notre orgasme mutuel. Edward déposait de légers baisers sur mes lèvres avant de sortir de moi allant enlever le préservatif pour le jeter à la poubelle.

J'allais récupérer mes vêtements, mais il me prit de court en me prenant dans ses bras ramassant lui même nos vêtement nous emmenant par la suite dans ma chambre pour une séance de câlin. Nous restions dans les bras de l'autre nous embrassant, nous câlinant amoureusement. Parlant de notre semaine, de nos journées respectives et surtout parlant de ma fille Abbygaëlle.

-Comme ça ma fille t'a manqué, lui dis-je en relevant ma tête pour croiser ses magnifiques yeux verts alors qu'il caressait encore la peau nue de mon dos. Il me regardait ne comprenant pas d'où je sortais ça. Le babyphone était allumé, repris-je en souriant pour répondre à sa question muette.

-Mademoiselle Swan vous savez que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, me disait-il en souriant vraiment en commençant à me chatouiller les côtes.

-C'est pas ma faute...arrête….Edward...rigolais-je.

Alors qu'il arrêtait son affreuse torture il prit d'assaut ma bouche passant sa main libre sur ma joue.

-Vous me rendez complètement fou mademoiselle Swan, me disait-il le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il continuait de m'embrasser. T'entendre rire...ça m'est complètement aphrodisiaque pour moi. Serez-ce trop vous demander un deuxième round?

-Non ce serait un réel plaisir, lui dis-je en l'embrassant. Mais avant, repris-je plus sérieusement en m'écartant légèrement. J'aimerais que l'on parle d'un truc.

-Un truc? Grimaçait Edward en fronçant les sourcils. Quel truc?

-Ce n'est pas grand chose mais….comment pouvais-je lui en parler sans qu'il se braque? Je...j'ai remarqué que tu...que t'avais toujours des préservatifs dans tes poches de pantalon et...je me demandais juste….enfin je…, je sentais mes joues rougir et n'arrivait pas trouver les mots exacts pour m'exprimer sans qu'il ne le prenne mal.

-Tu pense que je continue mes aventures d'un soir? Me demandait-il en se tendant.

-NON, bien sûr que non, m'offusquais-je,...enfin je…

DING DONG

Qui pouvait donc sonner à cette heure ? Je n'attendais personne? Edward semblait complètement ailleurs le regard perdu dans le vide. Je sortis du lit commençant à me rhabiller en vitesse. J'avais envie de rester avec lui pour ne pas qu'il se mette des idées plein la tête mais je ne voulais pas que la personne qui sonnait réveille Abbygaëlle qui dormait paisiblement.

Faisant le tour du lit je me penchais sur Edward qui n'avait toujours pas bougé en rassemblant ses vêtements.

-Je reviens, tu devrais sans doute t'habiller, lui dis-je en posant ses vêtements sur lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel il ne répondit pas.

J'allais tuer ce visiteur...c'était vraiment pas le moment-là, fallait que j'invente une excuse pour finir cette conversation avec Edward.

Je fermais la porte de ma chambre doucement pour ne pas réveiller ma fille, geste idiot vu que la sonnette de la porte était dix fois plus forte que la fermeture de cette porte. Arrivée à ma porte d'entrée je m'assurais d'être présentable et ouvrit la porte.

Dire que je ne fus pas surprise serait mentir! Ma mère se trouvait là...là devant ma porte une valise à la main accompagnée d'Alice.

-SURPRISE! Me criait-elle en ouvrant ses bras pour me faire un câlin. J'étais complètement choquée ne lui rendant pas son étreinte.

Que faisait-elle ici? Avec Alice en plus! Elles ne se connaissaient même pas!

-Que…

-Wahou, moi qui pensais te faire plaisir ma puce! Disait-elle en entrant dans l'appartement. Où est ma petite poupée?

-Chut, elle dort. Bonjour Alice, dis-je en allant lui faire la bise. On avait prévu de se voir aujourd'hui?

-Non non, mais...je voulais te parler de quelque chose et en arrivant j'ai vu ta mère frapper à la porte...mais je peux revenir si ta...Edward! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu m'avait pas dit que t'avais une urgence pour ton boulot?

Oups, non non...voir ma mère débarquer à l'improviste était une chose mais si en plus Alice commencer à poser des questions Edward allait fuir et ça il en était hors de question. Pas avant que l'on puisse avoir une conversation sérieuse !

-Si...mais j'ai fini plus tôt donc….

-Oh on se rencontre enfin en vrai, non parce que mon dieu par cam c'est loin d'être pareil hein! Disait ma mère en faisant la bise à Edward à sa grande habitude.

-Maman...rouspétait-je en voyant qu'elle mettait mal à l'aise Edward.

-Mais tu viens bien de sortir de la chambre de Bella là? Demandait à nouveau Alice en mode inquisitrice.

-Oui j'avais une ampoule qui a grillé, Edward m'a gentiment proposé de la remplacer? Dis-je rapidement pour ne pas empirer les choses.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Leurs demandais-je. Un café...un thé.

Ma mère voulait un café et Alice un thé j'allais donc préparer tout ça quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Edward me prit le bras pour que je me retourne vers lui.

-C'était pour ça tes larmes, me chuchotait-il. La première fois qu'on a fait...enfin tu sais! Quand j'ai sorti la protection de ma poche...tu pleurais, disait-il difficilement. Tu pensais aux filles avec qui j'avais couché? En vérité c'était plus que ça, en vérité à cet instant j'avais pensé bien pire. Dis-moi Bella, me pressait-il.

-Je pensais juste à la dernière fois que tu avais eu ce genre de relation….si c'était hier ou des mois auparavant. Pourquoi avoir des préservatifs sur soi si ce n'est pas pour s'en servir à tout moment?

Edward me lâchait et ses points se serrèrent en entendant mes mots, quand je relevais les yeux vers lui mon coeur s'arrêtait de battre en voyant le vide dans ses yeux.

-Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu viens de dire? Me demandait-il durement.

Non, non, il se braquait, ce n'était nullement mon attention. Il ne pouvait pas non plus m'en vouloir...avec son passé il m'était normal de me poser cette question non?

-Oui, non je…

Edward ne me laissait pas le temps de finir qu'il prit sa veste, dit un vague au revoir à Alice et ma mère avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Attend Edward je…, mais là non plus je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit qu'il claquait la porte.

J'eu un hoquet d'horreur en ayant l'impression que cette fois c'était moi qui avait fait tout foirer, cette fois c'était moi qui allait tout foutre en l'air. Pour la première fois depuis que l'on se connaissait j'avais mal interprété les choses et j'allais détruire notre histoire qui venait tout juste de commencer.

Un sentiment horrible naissait dans mon ventre, un sentiment que j'allais perdre Edward, rien que quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que tout s'écroule.


	40. Chapitre 40

Bonjour à tous avec du retard je vous poste la suite qui fait 6 pages. Je sais que j'avais dit que peut-être ce chapitre serait d'une bonne longeur mais pour la correction ça aurait posé problème. Donc il sera en deux parties, l'autre est déjà corrigé donc sera poster dans la journée de jeudi.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont commenté mon chapitre précédent mais aussi ceux à qui je ne peu pas répondre directement.

 _Guest : Je vois pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça puisque d un côté c est ce qu il faisait non ? (Les coups de un soir)._  
 _Je pense qu il devrait se calmer et réfléchir et j espère qu il ne va pas faire de bêtise._

Je peu comprendre ta réaction, mais qui te dit que c'est après Bella qu'il en veut ? Vous en serez plus dans le chapitre 41 de son point de vue. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis ça me fait super plaisir.

 _Nina : merci beaucoup pour ton avis, j'ai adorer te lire. Hey oui le truc c'est qu'ils ont tout les deux des secrets...un passé, difficile de composer une belle histoire dans ses conditions, la discutions viendra ne t'inquiète pas. Faut leurs laissait le temps de se connaître, de vivre leurs histoire pour ensuite qu'ils se livrent tout les deux sans protection, à nue._

Je profite de ce poste pour faire passé un message : _Je recherche une troisième correctrice en plus de mes deux fidèles béta. Ça serait pour une correction une fois par semaine le chapitre sera donné en début de semaine et devra être corrigé au plus tard le vendredi._  
 _Je ne suis pas très compliquer comme fille mais je confie mes bébés donc je ne peut pas non plus les confié à n'importe qui._

 _Avant tout il faudra faire connaissance, je demande toujours à mes correctrices leurs avis sur le chapitre, elles peuvent même proposer un petit plus au chapitre...quelque chose dont je n'aurais pas penser, ou même changer la tournure d'une phrase qui est mal exprimer._

 _Il faudra aussi bien sur que cette personne soit bonne en orthographe grammaire, je m'améliore à chaque chapitre mais ce n'est pas encore parfait._

 _Oh oui une autre chose faudrait qu'elle puisse avoir Chrome car je travaille avec doc chrome et c'est plus simple ainsi._

Encore merci à tous pour vos review, bisou à tous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 40

Point de vue de Renée

Ma fille était-elle amoureuse d'Edward? Je connaissais ce regard, je connaissais cette peur dans son regard. Mon bébé avait beau être loin de moi jamais elle n'avait pu me cacher quoi que ce soit.

Ces derniers temps, j'avais bien sentie qu'elle semblait perdue. A chaque fois que je l'appelais elle avait ce même regard qu'à l'instant et à chaque fois que je lui posais la même question, elle changeait de sujet ou alors coupait court à la conversation disant qu'elle me rappellerait car là elle manquait de temps.

J'avais dû expliquer à Phil qu'il fallait que je passe du temps avec ma fille, tout d'abord parce qu'elle me manquait, ma fille et ma petite fille me manquaient énormément mais aussi parce que j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait besoin de sa mère.

Avec l'ouverture de sa boutique, elle allait aussi avoir besoin d'un coup de main, être Maman célibataire était loin d'être facile, mais en gérant en plus une boutique ça devait compliquer les choses.

J'aurais su que c'était à ce point là je serais venue plus tôt, mon bébé avait l'air si mal depuis le départ d'Edward. Ce jeune homme avait l'air très gentil d'après ce que j'avais vu lors de nos rendez-vous via la webcam. Une fois alors que j'étais en visio avec ma fille, il était apparu à l'écran, Abby dans les bras, faisant une grimace qui faisait rire ma petite fille. Il n'avait vu qu'après que j'étais en visio avec Bella et il en avait été très gêné.

Le voir avec ma petite fille était touchant, Bella me disait souvent que Edward et Abby étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, mais le voir de mes propres yeux avait été différent, il avait l'air de vraiment aimer ma petite fille vue comment il la regardait.

Mais cette attache….valait-elle aussi pour Bella? Vu comment il était parti, il avait dû se passer quelque chose...fallait que je sache, mais avec l'amie de ma fille, c'était difficile de lui parler seule à seule. Je devrais attendre qu'elle parte, et seulement quand nous serons que toutes les deux je pourrais lui poser mes questions et cette fois pas question d'éluder.

Pour l'instant, je m'occupais de ma petite fille qui avait bien grandit, plus elle grandissait moins elle avait de Bella...à part son nez, ses lèvres et ses petites joues peut-être. Ma fille n'avait jamais eu les cheveux si clairs et personne dans la famille n'avait les yeux verts….enfin gris vert.

-Vous voulez une autre part? Me demandait Alice l'amie de Bella en me tendant du gâteau qu'elle avait ramené.

-Non ça ira merci, lui dis-je en collant ma petite fille contre moi qui commençait à somnoler, il commençait à se faire tard la pauvre était épuisée.

-Dis moi, fit ma fille en fronçant des sourcils: Phil sais que tu es là?

-Bien sûr qu'il le sait, en ce moment il a beaucoup de travail donc ça ne le dérange pas que je m'absente une ou deux semaines.

-Une ou deux semaines? Mais….enfin tu vas faire quoi pendant deux semaines?

Si j'écoutais mon instinct... ma venue n'avait pas l'air de l'arranger...ouais fallait vraiment que l'on ai cette discussion mère fille !

-Profiter de ma fille et de ma petite fille voyons ! Et puis tu as sûrement besoin d'aide avec l'ouverture de ta boutique non?

-Je…

-Ton amie Rosalie garde toujours Abbygaelle quand tu travailles? Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle s'empressait à débarrasser la table.

-Cette semaine oui, disait-elle si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre.

-Et les autres?

-Parfois c'est Edward qui s'en occupe, disait Alice un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Edward! Dis-je étonnée.

Je savais qu'il aimait s'occuper de ma petite fille mais de là à la garder toute la journée….

Ma Bella avait bien de la chance, de mon temps les hommes ne s'occupaient pas des enfants...surtout pas son père, il avait bien trop peur de mal faire.

-Il la garde seulement le soir quand je ne peux pas me libérer, disait ma fille en lançant un regard mauvais à Alice qui ne m'échapait pas. Mais cette semaine il a été pas mal occupé avec son nouveau projet alors Rose l'a gardé plus longtemps, même si j'ai essayé de finir plus tôt.

-Ce garçon m'a beaucoup l'air présent dans ta vie ma fille, laissais-je échapper guettant sa réaction.

Bingo, les joues de Bella devinrent rouges et elle baissait la tête gênée. Donc j'avais raison, ma fille avait le béguin pour ce garçon...peut-être même qu'elle était amoureuse. Savait-il pour Abbygaëlle?

Connaissant parfaitement mon bébé j'en doutais...du moins pas après ce qui s'était passé dans sa précédente ville. Elle avait du mal à s'ouvrir depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, chose que je comprenais parfaitement même si tout le monde n'était pas comme les personnes qui l'ont jugée sans la connaître.

J'allais coucher ma pépette dans son lit et quand je revenais Alice était partie, il était temps que ma fille et moi ayons une petite conversation.

-Bella, arrête de nettoyer cette cuisine et viens t'asseoir avec moi deux minutes, lui intimais-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Maman? Me demandait-elle inquiète.

-C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, non? Écoutes chérie, je sais qu'on ne se voit pas souvent depuis que tu es ici et moi avec Phil mais...je connais ma petite fille et une maman sent quand son bébé ne va pas bien, hors là, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas alors dis moi quoi.

-Y a rien Maman je…., Bella s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le canapé en soufflant, passant ses mains sur son visage. C'est vrai qu'entre la boutique et Abby, ce n'est pas facile mais...on va s'adapter et…

-Bella, la sermonnais-je. Tu veux bien arrêter de mentir à ta mère, déjà durant ton enfance il t'était impossible de me mentir, ne crois pas que les choses ont changées en devenant adulte, chérie. Tu es amoureuse d'Edward n'est-ce pas?

-Comment…

-Une mère sent ces choses là ma puce...et lui il est amoureux de toi? Lui demandais-je.

-C'est...c'est compliqué, il….Edward est quelqu'un de très secret très renfermé. Il a eu une expérience douloureuse et depuis….

-Vous êtes ensemble? Bella opinait ses joues rougissant en baissant la tête. Et...que s'est il passé quand je suis arrivée? Il avait l'air...contrarié !

-J'ai...c'est ma faute Maman, craquait-elle en pressant ses genoux contre son son buste entourant ses mains autour de ses jambes. J'ai supposé des choses...des choses qui lui ont fait du mal et…

-Tu l'as appelé pour t'excuser?

-J'ai bien essayé mais il ne répond pas, ni aux messages !

-Tu devrais attendre demain, il sera plus calme et la conversation entre vous sera plus facile. Je te garderais Abby si tu veux !

-Tu es sûre?

-Mais oui puisque je te le dis riais-je.

Mon bébé sautait dans mes bras et je la pressais contre moi la laissant verser les larmes qu'elle avait contenues depuis le départ de cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Point de vue de Bella

La journée avait été horrible, elle passait avec une lenteur extrême. Pourtant j'avais beaucoup de travail qui m'attendait aujourd'hui, mais je n'avais qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir fermer la boutique et aller voir Edward chez ses parents.

Pas une fois, il ne m'avait répondu à mes messages, pas une fois j'avais pu entendre sa voix autrement que sur son répondeur depuis qu'il était parti. J'avais voulu demander à Alice de me le passer au téléphone pour qu'il soit obligé de me parler mais je m'étais dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour faire une autre bourde.

Je lui avais fait mal en lui rappelant l'homme qu'il était avant...celui qu'il essayait de faire disparaître. Pas besoin d'être médium pour comprendre ça ! Il faisait tellement d'efforts pour que notre relation fonctionne, pour qu'on soit heureux. Et nous l'avions été...du moins jusqu'à ce que je fiche tout par terre, moi et mes éternelles questions sans réponses.

Mais il était hors de question que je perde Edward, sûrement pas à cause d'une idiotie qui aurait pu être évitée si je n'avais pas douté de lui.

Ma mère n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour venir me faire une visite surprise. Mais d'un autre côté j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit là, ça allait me permettre d'aller directement voir Edward en débauchant. J'ignorais à quelle heure il allait rentrer...mais s'il le fallait je demanderais à Esmée de l'attendre dans sa chambre, quitte à rester toute la nuit.

Quand la pendule montrait 18h30 je fermais ma boutique et prenais ma voiture pour aller chez les Cullen. Tout le long du chemin je me demandais comment je pourrais bien m'excuser...comment lui expliquer mes peurs sans qu'il ne se brusque...mais une fois rendue j'ignorais toujours comment m'y prendre….je verrais bien sur le moment, en espérant me débrouiller mieux qu'hier.

Comme je m'y attendais ce fut Esmée qui m'accueillit à la porte, elle fut très surprise de me voir.

-Bella….qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? Me demandait-elle en me faisant entrer.

-Je...Edward est-il rentré? Lui demandais-je assez génée.

Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ma venue sans que ça paraisse louche? En plus, il s'agissait d'Esmée, la femme la plus douce et compréhensible que je connaisse.

-Oui...il est allé se balader sur la plage...tu... ça ne va pas vous deux? Me demandait-elle en me regardant plus attentivement. Je veux dire...depuis hier il est...absent je dirais.

Ouais ça allait être plus difficile que je le pensais ! Esmée me faisait toujours ressentir comme si je pouvais tout lui confier sans avoir peur d'un quelconque jugement venant d'elle. Alors lui mentir...serait impossible pour moi.

-On s'est un peu disputé à vrai dire, lui avouais-je basculant d'un pieds à l'autre nerveusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, soupirait-elle en baissant les yeux.

Esmée croyait qu'Edward était le fautif? Pourquoi pensait-elle ça? Edward n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, la réaction d'Esmée m'étonnait.

-Ce n'est pas lui Esmée...c'est moi ! Lui confiais-je sous son regard surpris. Est-ce que tu peux m'indiquer où est-ce que je peux le trouver? Demandais-je ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps avec elle de risque qu'elle me pose plus de questions.

-Oui bien sûr, sors de la maison et fais le tour, tu verras un chemin qui donne directement sur la plage, il s'y promène souvent quand il a besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.

-D'accord merci Esmée, lui dis-je avant de sortir de la maison.

Je fis le tour comme elle me l'avait indiqué et je trouvais effectivement un chemin de sable. J'étais loin d'être pressée, à vrai dire je prenais tout mon temps. Aucunes paroles ne me venaient en tête...aucunes idées ne me venaient pour qu'il puisse me pardonner.

Arrivée à l'orée des arbres, je fis face à la mer et un peu plus loin, Edward me tournait le dos les mains dans les poches le regard baissé vers le sable, il avait l'air d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Cela me fit mal de le voir comme ça...surtout par ma faute.

Doucement, j'avançais vers lui ne voulant pas qu'il me fuit dès qu'il me verrait. J'osais croire que s'il le faisait alors que j'étais proche de lui...que j'arriverais à le retenir du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. Après s'il décidait qu'il ne voulait plus me voir...que s'arrêter là était mieux pour tout le monde, j'accepterais même si ça me briserais...faut dire ce qui est, nous étions peut-être sortis ensemble qu'une seule semaine mais jamais je n'avais été aussi bien avec un homme, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Nous étions différents mais….C'était comme si nous nous complétions en quelque sorte. Dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression d'être intouchable...en sécurité….qu'ensemble nous pourrions tout affronter.

-Ed...Edward, soufflais-je doucement sentant ma gorge se serrer alors qu'il pivotait se tournant vers moi.

Jamais...jamais je ne m'étais sentie si vulnérable qu'à cet instant. Edward me faisait face totalement surpris de me trouver là à ses côtés. Aucun autre mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche en voyant l'homme que j'aimais si mal. Ses yeux qui d'habitude étaient si pétillants...étaient marqués par de grosses cernes prouvant un manque de sommeil évident. Et son regard...son regard était si vide que j'en avais des frissons.

Non Edward,pensais-je. S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas !


	41. Chapitre 41

Coucou j'ai eut juste le temps de relire et de poster ce chapitre avant de partir. J'espère qu'il vous plairas, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire et aussi à le relire pour qu'il soit parfait. Perso il m'a très ému, j'espère que vous ressentirez tout ce que moi j'ai pu ressentir en écrivant ce chapitre.

Merci pour tout vos review, vous êtes peut-être fan de mes écrits mais moi je le suis encore plus de vos petits message.

La suite n'est pas écrite donc je posterais surement dimanche prochain vue que je n'ais pas eux trop le temps.

Allé je vous laisse à votre lectures, 8 pages du coup mais un vrai régal, gros bisous et passez un bon week-end !

Chapitre 41

Point de vue d'Edward

La mer était si calme ce soir, si paisible. J'aimerais tant que ma vie soit ainsi...sans tempête...sans raz de marée….sans tsunami balayant tout sur son passage.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas être heureux comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je gâche toujours tout ?

Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes...si seulement je n'avais pas joué au con depuis mon échec avec Tanya. Tout ceci ne se serait jamais passé ainsi si j'avais été un mec normal...un mec ne couchant pas avec une femme différente chaque soir...un homme bien.

Bella méritait mieux que moi...elle méritait quelqu'un en qui elle pouvait avoir entièrement confiance. Un homme qui ne traînait pas ses démons derrière lui….oui Bella méritait tellement mieux que moi.

Grâce à elle j'avais découvert une partie de moi que jamais j'aurais pu envisager. J'aimais être avec elle….pas seulement sexuellement...même si c'est vrai que faire l'amour avec Isabella Swan était...exceptionnel, incroyable, indescriptible, fantastique. Oui faire l'amour avec elle avait été une expérience hors du commun.

Mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison qui faisait que j'étais bien avec elle. Il me suffisait de l'avoir juste contre moi pour me rendre….heureux, oui c'était bien le mot...moi Edward Anthony Masen Cullen était heureux juste en sa présence. Bella avait le don d'alléger le poids que je trainais toujours derrière moi, avec elle je me sentais...bien, un homme comme les autres.

On n'était pas forcément obligé de faire quelque chose de précis...parfois on restait juste la contre le canapé regardant Abbygaelle jouer sur sa couverture. C'était ces moments là où je me sentais si paisible, à ma place. Pour rien au monde, je n'échangerais ces instants où nous étions juste tous les trois.

Mais voilà mon bonheur avait très vite pris fin en entendant ma Bella me poser la question qui fut l'élément déclencheur de mon tsunami personnel. Sur le coup j'avais pas trop compris sa question….pour moi je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir...avoir des préservatifs sur soi était tout à fait normal pour moi. C'était même devenue automatique, comme d'enfiler un tee-shirt...au réveil.

Mais en voyant sa difficulté à s'exprimer, j'avais compris que derrière cette question se cachait bien plus qu'elle ne le disait. Isabella Marie Swan avait beaucoup de qualités...mais me cacher les véritables raisons de ses interrogations n'en faisait pas partie.

Bella avait peur...pire encore elle redoutait que je couche avec une autre femme...elle avait pensé à la dernière fois que j'avais pu coucher avec l'une d'elles alors que nous nous apprêtons à faire l'amour.

Comme si c'était encore possible que je touche une autre femme qu'elle ! Elle l'ignorait mais je n'avais pas couché avec une femme depuis plusieurs mois….en fait ça m'aurait été impossible car son visage me hantait...même à l'époque. Elle avait une telle emprise sur moi que j'avais arrêté depuis bien longtemps mes relations d'un soir.

Savoir que ces larmes de notre première fois venait du fait qu'elle pensait aux filles avec qui j'avais couché m'avait tué. Ça m'avait mis hors de moi, je n'avais pas pu la contredire, pas pu la rassurer. La seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé c'était la haine que j'avais ressentie à ce moment précis.

Oh je n'étais pas en colère contre Bella, non non, j'étais en colère contre moi. En colère de l'avoir fait pleurer pour des actes que j'avais commis par le passé , en colère parce qu'elle méritait bien mieux qu'un mec comme moi….Bella méritait quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne la ferais pas pleurer juste avant de la vénérer.

J'avais bien vu tous ses appels et tous ses messages sur mon portable...elle s'en voulait. Bella s'en voulait alors que c'était moi le responsable de ses larmes. Si je n'avais pas répondu, c'est que je savais très bien ce qu'il me restait à faire, mais mon coeur avait du mal à le supporter. Rien que de penser à mettre fin à notre relation me tordait l'estomac...me broyait la poitrine d'une façon que je n'avais jamais connue.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était mieux ainsi...elle méritait tellement mieux que l'homme que j'étais. Cette femme était la douceur incarnée. Mon ange personnel qui était venu sur terre pour apaiser la douleur que je portais depuis….depuis le décès de mes parents. Avec elle j'avais l'impression de revivre, de reprendre mon souffle après avoir failli me noyer.

Cette nuit je n'avais même pas pu fermer l'oeil une seule fois pensant à ce que je devais faire...en pensant que c'était l'unique possibilité pour qu'au final elle soit heureuse….loin de moi.

En rentrant du boulot, j'avais voulu venir ici profitant du calme avant la tempête qui allait détruire le bonheur que j'avais ressenti durant ces quelques jours avec ma Bella.

C'est ici qu'avec ma mère, on aimait se balader elle et moi parfois pour parler de ce qui tourmentait ma vie d'adolescent, ou parfois juste pour admirer les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers. Voilà pourquoi Esmée savait toujours su où me trouver quand j'allais mal...elle savait quand j'étais perdu….elle savait l'importance qu'avait cette plage pour moi. Ici j'avais l'impression d'être plus proche de ma mère que sur sa propre tombe.

-Ed...Edward, entendais-je subitement alors que j'étais seul sur cette plage depuis un moment.

Par automatisme, je m'étais retourné mais quand je l'avais vue elle...mon coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade, mes mains étaient devenues moites et la boule dans mon ventre s'était amplifiée...comme si c'était encore possible.

Non non non, c'était trop tôt je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire qu'il fallait mettre fin à notre histoire qui avait à peine commencée.

En la voyant face à moi, j'avais du mal à croire que je pouvais faire ça. Bella comptait tellement pour moi….et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je devais le faire...avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...avant qu'elle ne s'attache trop à moi...avant qu'elle ne commence à ressentir des sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait contrôler ou oublier.

Etre avec elle était bien trop beau pour que ça soit vrai, le bonheur que j'avais ressenti n'était pas pour moi. J'étais destiné à être malheureux pour le restant de ma vie...pas à vivre un bonheur inestimable avec une femme fantastique et une petite fille incroyable.

-Qu'est-ce que….qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Lui demandais-je sans vraiment y réfléchir avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ni aux messages que je t'ai envoyés. Tu es parti sans me laisser m'expliquer Edward! Répliquait-elle en se tripotant les doigts en baisant les yeux.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était peinée que je l'ignore...encore une fois je lui faisais du mal. Mais alors que moi je peinais à lui parler, Bella elle avait l'air bien déterminée à avoir cette discussion.

Elle relevais les yeux et voulut s'approcher pour me toucher mais je fis un pas en arrière faisant apparaître une once de douleur dans ses yeux. Si la voir devant moi était difficile, en sachant pertinemment ce que je devais faire ça me tordait le ventre...avoir ses mains sur moi serait bien pire...j'en serais incapable.

Mais les larmes dans ses yeux face à mon geste furent pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans ma tête.

-Ne fait pas ça, chuchotait-elle ne quittant pas ses yeux humides des miens. Edward je t'en pris ne me quitte pas pour ses mots maladroits.

Comment avait-elle su? Comment savait-elle ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? Etais-je si transparent? Qu'étais-je censé lui dire au juste? Lui mentir pour faire cesser ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à chaque seconde me tuant encore plus.

-Tu mérites de vivre avec quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance...quelqu'un de bien, lui dis-je plus durement que je l'aurais voulu.

Ses yeux se pétrifiaient à mes mots...Bella je t'en pris ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, pensais-je en voyant la détermination grandir dans ses yeux et sur son visage.

-Mais...tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward, disait-elle voulant se rapprocher, se rétractant au dernier moment. Si j'ai réagi comme ça c'est que….même si je sais que maintenant tu es avec moi...même si je vois tous les efforts que tu fais pour que notre relation fonctionne...Edward je te fais confiance mais...une part de moi a peur que ton passé resurgisse, que tu regrettes cette vie là…

-Jamais je ne pourrais regretter un seul instant cette vie Bella, la coupais-je ne supportant pas qu'elle puisse penser ça de moi..qu'elle puisse croire qu'elle ne me suffirait pas.

Sans réfléchir à mes gestes, il m'avait été impossible de ne pas m'approcher d'elle et de ne pas la toucher. Ma main avait prit place sur sa taille pendant que l'autre caressait sa joue si douce du revers de ma main.

-Tu...cette semaine même si on a pas pu se voir tous les jours….jamais je n'ai pu être aussi heureux...aussi bien qu'avec toi, lui avouais-je ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette d'avoir agi ainsi pendant plus d'un an...si je n'avais pas été ainsi tu aurais confiance en moi ne m'imaginant pas avec une autre.

Son regard dans le mien était vif...perturbateur, Bella me regardait comme si elle allait trouver une énième réponse dans mes yeux. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux mais je les attrapaient aussitôt en passant mon pouce sur sa joue, ne supportant pas de voir ses larmes ruiner son si beau visage. Un ange ne devrait pas pleurer...c'était contre nature !

-Mais...disait-elle d'une voix tremblante attendant la suite.

-Mais tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un homme comme moi….Bella... tu mérites tellement tellement mieux que moi, lui avouais-je sentant la bile me monter dans la gorge face à mes propos. Des propos que j'aurais voulus faux.

-Tu as tort...soufflait-elle posant ses mains sur ma nuque se rapprochant encore plus de moi.

Edward...Tu es quelqu'un de bien et Tu es l'homme avec qui je veux être, reprenait-elle avec une telle sincérité, une telle assurance dans la voix qu'aucun mot ne sortait de ma on sait tous les deux que jamais je n'aurais pensé à tes ex si….si tu n'avais pas eu ce passé là...du moins pas comme ça. Mais les choses sont telles quelles, et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer l'homme que je connais aujourd'hui. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu étais différent avec moi….moi je pense que tu as toujours été cet homme là. Tu te caches juste sous cette carapace que tu t'ais créée. Mais si on gratte un peu la surface on peut voir l'homme merveilleux que tu es. L'homme que je vois en toi ! J'aurai dû m'exprimer autrement hier...tu n'as rien à te reprocher Edward, depuis que l'on est ensemble tu es parfait avec moi, même si toi tu en doutes...tu m'as rendue heureuse plus que tu ne le crois.

Était-ce normal qu'à cet instant j'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'embrasser Bella à en perdre mon souffle? Ses yeux dans les miens pétillaient en me disant ses mots...j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle ait raison, tellement aimé me laisser me fondre en elle, la laissant m'entraîner là où elle le voulait...mais quelque chose m'en empêchait, quelque chose m'empêchait de la prendre dans mes bras laissant libre cours à mes envies d'être avec elle.

Au lieu de ça, je me contentais de garder mes yeux dans les siens, incapable de parler suite à ses paroles qu'il me serait possible de croire...si seulement j'arrivais à la laisser m'aimer.

Comment pouvait-elle penser ça de moi? Elle voyait quelqu'un que personne d'autre ne voyait. Peut-être avait-elle raison...peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu….peut-être que je pouvais être l'homme qu'elle pensait que je sois...peut-être étais-je cet homme là.

Si seulement mes parents étaient toujours là...si seulement leur perte n'était qu'un simple cauchemar.

-Elle aurait adoré soufflais-je en lui tournant le dos, laissant Bella, me retrouvant face à la mer. Maman disait toujours que les pires questions que l'on se posait à nous même se trouvait en nous...parfois quand tu me parles j'ai l'impression de l'entendre, lui disais-je en émettant un léger sourire.

Je sentis Bella venir à ma droite et me prendre la main, j'entrelaçait nos doigts avant de les porter à mes lèvres pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa main.

Fixant l'horizon je repensais à la situation...à notre relation...à mon passé, à ce que Carlisle m'avait dit et surtout à mon comportement. Je sus à cet instant que Carlisle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, j'avais du mal à quitter ma zone de confort même si j'avais bien plus confiance en Bella qu'en une autre femme.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec...Tanya, dis-je en tournant la tête vers Bella qui me regardait surprise.

-Tanya...ton ex? Me demandait-elle. J'opinais sous son regard interrogatif. Mais tu m'avais….

-Je sais, la coupais-je sachant qu'elle pensait déjà tout savoir de mon histoire avec Tanya. Mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit Bella, seulement une partie de l'histoire.

-Ne te forces pas pour moi Edward! Je peux attendre si tu n'es pas prêt.

Je souris en la voyant si prévenante avec moi. Bella ne m'avait jamais pressé pour que je lui dévoile mes secrets, comme moi j'attendais patiemment qu'elle en fasse de même avec moi. Lui faisant face à nouveau, je déposais un léger baiser sur son front posant ma main libre sur sa joue.

-J'en éprouve le besoin….pour nous...pour que tu comprennes mes agissements, lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux. J'ai besoin que tu connaisses mon histoire pour pouvoir comprendre mon point de vue. Bella opinait à son tour légèrement nerveuse. Viens allons marcher un peu...avant de perdre la seule once de courage que j'ai actuellement.

Elle me fit un léger sourire crispé avant de se laisser entraîner avec moi. J'ignorais par quoi commencer.. quoi lui dire exactement. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir tout lui avouer, surtout le côté où Tanya avait récupéré je ne sais comment ma semence pour se le faire inséminer par la suite.

Nous marchions depuis plusieurs minutes et aucun mot n'était encore sorti de ma bouche. Il fallait que je me lance mais j'avais terriblement peur de sa réaction...peur qu'au final elle n'arrive pas à comprendre le pourquoi j'étais devenu cet homme qui couchait à tout va.

La main de Bella était toujours dans la mienne et je la remerciais secrètement de ne pas me lâcher, j'avais besoin d'elle...encore plus maintenant. Jamais je ne m'étais confié ainsi avec quelqu'un, sauf Emmett. Même Carlisle ne savait pas cette partie de l'histoire.

-Tu connais déjà l'histoire Bella, soufflais-je regardant au loin devant moi sans réellement voir le paysage qui s'offrait à nous. A l'époque, j'ai juste voulu être sincère avec Tanya. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle...en voyant Emmett avec Rosalie, j'ai eu envie de ressentir moi aussi ce bonheur qu'ils vivaient. Avoir ce regard, qui paraissait complétement débile de l'extérieur, rien qu'en voyant cette femme que j'aimerais plus que tout au monde. Ressentant un manque incommensurable quand elle n'aurait pas été à mes côtés. A cette époque je me moquait ouvertement de mon meilleur ami, n'arrivant pas à passer une journée sans voir sa Rose...mais au fond je l'enviais. Je fis une pause me rappelant ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment précis, oui j'étais jaloux, voir mon meilleur ami si heureux m'avait fait réalisé que je n'aimait pas Tanya...et qu'elle et moi méritions tous les deux de vivre cette incroyable aventure qu'était l'amour. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu, reprenais-je sentant ma gorge se serrer à ce souvenir. Pourtant elle m'avait l'air de bien le prendre quand je lui ai expliqué les choses. On ne faisait pas grand chose ensemble à part vivre ensemble et...enfin tu vois. J'ai été direct sans non plus être insensible...peut-être que j'aurais dû réagir plus tôt j'en sais rien. Elle a voulu coucher une dernière fois avec moi pour conclure la fin de notre relation...au début, j'étais pas vraiment d'accord mais elle a insisté alors... j'ai cédé. Mais jamais je ne m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle brise toutes les règles de confiance qui s'étaient installées au fil des années. Elle...elle a tout fait pour tomber enceinte pour qu'ensuite je reste avec elle.

-Tu...tu veux dire que...que t'as eu un enfant avec Tanya? Me demandait Bella en me lâchant la main s'arrêtant net.

Posant mes yeux sur elle et contrairement à ce que j'avais pu penser...Bella ne semblait pas en colère, non elle était juste surprise.

-Non je….sur ce coup là, j'ai eu une sacrée chance vu que ça n'a pas marcher.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sur? Me demandait-elle.

-Je l'ai forcé à faire plusieures prises de sang, lui dis-je gêné de lui avoir avouer cette partie de l'histoire. Bella, je t'assure que j'aurais assumé cet enfant si c'est la question que tu te poses. Encore une fois, le regard de Bella n'était en rien à ce quoi je m'attendais, elle semblait triste mais aucune once de jugement habitait son je n'aurais pu vivre sachant qu'un petit être de moi était né et que je lui tournais le dos, reprenais-je en lui tournant le dos faisant des allers retours devant elle sans m'arrêter. En découvrant ça, je me suis senti horriblement trompé, trahi, j'avais en Tanya une confiance aveugle et pour me garder elle avait voulu me piéger.

-Mais...enfin vous vous êtes pas protégé lors de...enfin tu vois.

On n'y était...c'était bien la partie que je ne voulais pas aborder avec qui que ce soit. Et sûrement pas avec elle...encore cette peur d'être jugé et qu'elle s'enfuit à toute jambes. Peut-être que je n'étais pas obligé de lui faire part des détails sordides...toute cette histoire de IA, d'échange d'échantillons et de tout ce qui s'en était suivi après.

N'en pouvant plus je me laissais glisser contre un rocher ramenant mes jambes contre moi, la position où je me sentais le plus en sécurité depuis la mort de mes parents. Je sentis Bella venir s'asseoir à mes côtés sans un mot me laissant le temps de répondre à mon rythme.

-Si...du moins je l'ai cru sur le moment…., depuis ce jour là...jamais je ne suis sorti sans protections...jamais plus je n'ais fait confiance à une femme. Je crois que en ayant ces protections dans ma poche je me sentais protégé...pas que sexuellement je veux dire.

-Une carapace dans laquelle plus aucune femme ne pourrait s'introduire, un dôme qui t'assurerait de ne plus te sentir trahi...une sorte d'objet transitionnel par lequel tu passais pour te rassurer, finissait Bella d'une petite voix.

Comment faisait-elle au juste? Elle me perçait à jour en quelques secondes alors que moi je réalisais tout juste le pourquoi de mon comportement.

-Ouais...quelque chose comme ça, lui dis-je sans la regarder.

Voulais-je que ma vie ressemble à ça? Voulais-je continuer à vivre avec cette carapace au dessus de moi me protégeant mais m'empêchant de vivre par la même occasion. Tournant la tête vers Bella tout pris sens dans ma tête. Non il était hors de question de vivre ainsi...je voulais plus, je la voulais elle...quitte à lui laisser l'opportunité de me faire du mal. Bella méritait que je prenne ce risque...pour elle...elle en valait le coup !

-Mais je ne veux plus de cela ! Bella, reprenais-je en lui prenant la main tournant mon corps toujours contre le rocher pour lui parler...je te fais déjà bien plus confiance qu'aucune autre femme. J'ai envie de me laisser aller avec toi, de nous laisser entraîner là où ça nous mènera sans parachute. Tu me donnes envie de plus...de beaucoup plus qu'une relation sans lendemain. J'aime nos câlins et nos discussions après avoir fait l'amour, j'aime me réveiller à tes côtés te regardant dormir paisiblement. J'aime nos moment à trois avec Abbygaelle, j'aime me balader sur le bord de la plage avec toi. Voir ses rougeurs envahir tes joues quand je te fais des compliments, voir ton sourire qui me fait craquer quand tu es heureuse….pleine de vie. Je ne veux plus avoir peur de m'engager, je veux vivre ma vie pleinement avec toi et Abby à mes côtés.

Pour une raison que je ne compris pas, les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes qui tombèrent sur ses joues. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lever la main vers elle pour sécher ses larmes elle se relevait et me surprit en se mettant à califourchon sur moi pour m'embrasser.

Son baiser me prit au dépourvu mais à la seconde où elle plongeait ses mains dans mes cheveux pressant son visage contre le mien je posais mes mains sur sa taille pour la coller encore plus à moi. Sa bouche contre la mienne était divine, sa langue caressant la mienne...paradisiaque.

Ses mains fourrageait dans mes cheveux alors que notre baiser prenait de l'ampleur faisant monter la tension dans nos deux corps. La tristesse, la honte, le dégoût laissant la place aux sentiments de bien être et au plaisir.

A bout de souffle, Bella posait son front contre le mien,les yeux toujours fermés, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

-Merci, me disait-elle au bout d'un moment. Merci de m'avoir expliquer...de me faire assez confiance pour t'ouvrir à moi.

-Merci à toi d'être toujours là...de rester en sachant tout ça…

Bella prit mes joues entre ses mains se décalant légèrement pour me regarder.

-Ne penses pas une seule seconde pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, me disait-elle dans un sourire contagieux.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avant de la prendre contre moi, callant mon visage dans son cou, respirant sa merveilleuse odeur. Même si j'ignorais ce qu'était se sentir aimé et aimer en retour, j'avais vaguement l'impression que je touchais ce sentiment du bout des doigts. Bella était importante pour moi. Elle me faisait du bien autant que moi...je semblais la rendre heureuse d'après ses dires. Je crois que pour l'instant c'était le plus important...à cet instant c'était tout ce qui comptait pour nous, être heureux ensemble...du moins essayer.


	42. Chapitre 42

Bonjour à tous en ce vendredi, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Cette semaine n'as pas était facile, je m'y suis remise à plusieurs fois pour écrire se chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé d'avance si vous trouvez que ça n'avance pas assez vite. Ce chapitre fait 9 pages ce qui est déjà énorme.

Un grand merci pour tout vos reviews Pims10, Mimi,Lilie147, Romeila, canada02, misslaccro, vos messages mon fait très plaisir je rigole beaucoup en voyant votre impatience pour avoir enfin les révélations de notre Bella. Malheureusement pour vous faudras attendre encore quelques chapitres.

Merci à sarahglc, comme à chaque fois je suis ravis de te lire, ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella ça viendra plus vite que vous le pensez. Pour Edward oui ça l'a aidée de se confier à Bella, voir même rapprocher.

Je tien à remercier notre nouvelle correctrice Lou pour sa rapidité et ses propositions qui m'ont bien aidé pour ce chapitre. J'oublie pas Pim10 à qui je souhaite une bonne chance pour ses examen.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira gros bisous à tous on se retrouve très vite, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 42

Point de vue d'Edward

Non non non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça, par pitié, non j'avais déjà tout prévu du début à la fin moi, tout organisé, les choses ne pouvait pas déraper ainsi, c'était impossible, pas après avoir passé autant de temps à la préparation de cette soirée. Pas encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas encore tout faire foirer, non c'était hors de question.

Aujourd'hui c'était notre anniversaire, ça faisait pile un mois que Bella et moi étions ensemble...que nous formions un couple...un nous. Et moi le mec le moins romantique, le moins attaché au monde avait organisé une petite surprise à Bella pour fêter nos 1 mois.

D'après ma diabolique meilleure amie, c'était un événement qu'il fallait absolument fêter, les un mois de relation était important selon elle. Alors j'avais voulu faire les choses bien, aidé bien sûr par ma meilleure amie.

Et oui...Alice savait, en plus de Carlisle pour Bella et moi pour mon plus grand malheur. Après m'avoir surpris chez Bella alors que j'étais sensée avoir trop de boulot pour voir ma meilleure amie... bizarrement Alice ne m'avait rien dit les jours suivant. Elle m'avait juste regarder d'un oeil pensif lors de nos repas en commun mais sans plus. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle manigançait quelques chose, qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Alice était quelqu'un de très observative, elle passait tout à la loupe.

Puis un matin, je m'étais réveillé avec Alice à mes côtés, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginé que tout allait m'échapper ce matin-là….que ma vie toute entière allait me glisser entre les doigts, que j'allais perdre tout contrôle.

Flashback

Ce matin-là, je me réveillais en entendant mon réveil, m'informant qu'il était l'heure de me préparer pour aller travailler. Sauf que ce maudit réveil s'éteignit avant que je puisse l'atteindre ce qui me fis brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

Qui avait pu éteindre ce réveil à part moi ? Personne, étant donné que je dormais seul.

Quel ne fut pas mon choc en voyant Alice à mes côtés, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres qui me fixait tel un diablotin planifiant avec grand enthousiasme la fin du monde.

-Qu'est-ce….

-Bonjour à toi aussi mon chère Ed, bien dormi?

Ok, alors soit je faisais un rêve vraiment bizarre soit...soit Alice Cullen, pseudo meilleure amie, était bien là, dans ma chambre...dans mon lit plus exactement. Je me souvenais pas d'avoir dormi avec elle pourtant hier soir….ça faisait un moment que l'on avait arrêté de dormir ensemble d'ailleurs.

-Euh...oui...je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? Lui disais-je en me redressant, frottant mes yeux et croyant rêver.

-Oh rien de bien méchant...en fait, je cherchais un truc, puis ton réveil a sonné donc…

Ok donc je ne dormais pas, Alice avait l'air un peu gênée et se contentait de regarder ses doigts en pianotant sur je ne sais quoi.

Elle m'inquiétait la petite, c'était rare les fois où elle restait silencieuse. Et c'était encore plus rare de voir une Alice gênée, non non, j'avais beau m'être réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, il y avait un truc qui m'échappais totalement là.

-Alice...dis moi ce que tu manigance au juste ?

A ma question, je vis un sourire naître sur son visage diabolique. C'était dingue ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, elle réussissait à nous montrer une personne saine d'esprit et douce, gentille, voire timide, un vrai petit ange, et d'un coup son visage n'exprimait que manigance (sournoiserie ?), montrant une autre personne, une personne terriblement diabolique.

-Moi ? Rien de méchant, je cherchais juste ça, me disait-elle en me montrant mon téléphone portable tout en pianotant dessus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Quand à moi, je me pétrifiais en voyant enfin sur quoi elle pianotait….mon téléphone, mon portable où se trouvait les messages éloquent de Bella, des textes ne cachant en rien notre relation. Relation que nous n'avions pas encore décidé à dévoiler à nos proches, profitant du calme avant la tempête.

Je doute que ça gênait Bella de nous montrer ensemble, c'était surtout pour moi qu'elle voulait garder ça secret, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus. Quoique...par moment j'avais la nette impression que ça la stressait presque autant que moi que nos proches découvrent qu'on sortait ensemble. Mais j'ignorais pourquoi, c'était juste une impression.

Me reconnectant à la réalité, je me précipitais pour récupérer mon téléphone portable, espérant qu'Alice n'avait pas été dans mes messages.

-Tuuutuuut Edward, j'en ai juste besoin pour un truc…., disait-elle en s'éloignant de moi et se levait du lit pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous.

-Alice donne moi ce téléphone, ralais-je en voulant le reprendre.

-Pourquoi? T'as des trucs à cacher ? Me demandait-elle en levant un sourcil tout en me jaugeant du regard.

-Non, lui mentis-je mine de rien. Mais c'est personnel un portable, en plus, il y a tous mes contacts professionnels dedans. Le secret professionnel, tu connais ?

En voyant son expression sur son visage, je sus qu'elle ne me croyait pas une seule seconde. Elle fit mine de réfléchir pendant que je m'approchais doucement, espérant la piéger afin de récupérer mon téléphone.

Ok Alice était une fille, si ça n'avait pas été elle, j'aurais très vite eu le dessus. Mais l'expérience de ma vie à ses côtés m'avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, Alice n'était en rien une fille comme les autres. Elle avait une arme spéciale contre laquelle je ne pouvais me battre, ses ongles. Alice les utilisait comme armes défensives en les plantant dans votre peau, et bon dieu ça faisait foutrement mal ces trucs.

-Ecoute mon petit Ed, je te rends ton précieux téléphone, à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ? Lui demandais-je en plissant les yeux, attendant qu'elle lâche la bombe.

Connaissant Alice, ça ne serait pas gratuit, elle allait sûrement me poser des questions sur le jour où elle m'avait trouvé chez Bella, quand je sortais de sa chambre à coucher.

-Tu me promets d'être sincère avec moi ? Me demandait-elle se montrant avec un air suspicieux sur son visage de lutin malicieu.

-Alice, grognais-je d'exaspération face à ma meilleure amie.

-Bien….t'as couché avec Bella ? Me demandait-elle tout d'un coup.

-Pardon ? Lui demandais-je, sa question me clouant sur place, surpris d'une telle franchise de sa part.

Alice avait toujours été quelqu'un de très direct mais là….elle dépassait les bornes.

-Est-ce que t'as couché avec Bella ? Attends….non, la question devrait être...couches-tu toujours avec Bella ?

-Tu...enfin, tu….

Ok….Edward, tu peux mieux faire non ? C'était Alice bon sang, pas Esmée, j'allais pas la laisser détruire tout le contrôle que l'on avait jusqu'ici sur le secret de notre relation avec Bella.

-Rho c'est bon Ed, faut pas me prendre pour une débile, vos regards parlent pour vous ! Reprit Alice, l'air plus énervé qu'autre regards….quels regards ? En plus cette histoire d'ampoule de l'autre jour, à d'autre hein. Rajouta-t-elle en posant mon téléphone sur la commode à côté d'elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Alors je t'écoute….

Pouvais-je lui dire ? Non, je ne pouvais pas, ça ne la regardait pas en plus, c'était ma vie, bon sang. Pourquoi ne s'occupait-elle pas de son histoire avec son Jazzou ? Je n'étais pas prêt à affronter le regard des autres, leurs félicitations, les repas entres couples. Mes amis épieraient chaque mouvement que je ferais durant toute la soirée, non non, je n'étais pas prêt à affronter tout ça.

N'en pouvant plus de ces secrets, je me laissais tomber péniblement sur mon lit. J'en avais marre de toute cette douleur constante en moi, toute cette colère que je gardais en moi depuis la mort de mes parents. Toute cette incertitude sur ma vie entière, sur chaque chose que j'entreprenais.

-Ed...avant on se disait tout, disait péniblement Alice en prenant place à mes côtés baissant les yeux et me faisant sortir de mes pensées. Je comprend pas, explique moi…., reprenait-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je sais que cette histoire avec Tanya t'as fait énormément souffrir mais...on a toujours était là pour toi, tu le sais que tu n'es pas seul hein. Je veux juste ton bonheur moi….je...mon meilleur ami me manque…..

Ses mots me faisaient mal, la peine dans ses mots, sur son visage était flagrante. Encore une fois, je faisais tout de travers, encore une fois je faisais du mal aux personnes que j'aimais. Alice avait toujours été là pour moi, aussi long que je m'en rappelle, et moi tout ce que je faisais c'était lui tourner le dos, elle ne méritait pas ça.

Une larme coulait sur sa joue, et avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva pour partir, mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte je la retenais.

-Alice attends, lui dis-je en me levant aussitôt la rattrapant par le bras. Je...je suis désolé, je réalise que j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi...avec tout le monde en fait. J'ai repoussé tout le monde en utilisant comme excuse le fait qu'une fille avait brisé la confiance que j'avais en elle. Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux ne pouvant pas affronter toute la tristesse que j'avais lu dans son regard. Je lui faisais du mal et je me haïssais pour ça, voulant qu'elle me crois sur parole, je levais les yeux vers elle et vis les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que ses yeux brillaient. Mais...ce n'était pas une raison...je suis vraiment désolé. Repris-je. Surtout que je n'ai pas été ce que l'on appelle le meilleur ami du monde avec toi. Mais tout ça va changer je te le promets hum…, dis-je en séchant les larmes de ma meilleure amie. Alice me fit un petit sourire et je la serrais fort contre moi.

Je m'en voulais de traiter Alice de cette manière, elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle avait toujours été là pour moi, à chaque partie de ma vie, surtout à la mort de mes parents, restant à mes côtés même quand je repoussais tout le monde, même Esmée.

Tout en la gardant contre moi je me sentais prêt à lui avouer ce secret qui me faisait à la fois peur, mais aussi qui me rendait heureux depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était ma meilleure amie après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir davantage.

-Bella et moi, on est ensemble, soufflais-je contre son oreille.

-Comment ça, ensemble, disait Alice en se reculant brusquement de moi pour ancrer ses yeux dans les miens.

-Bah, ensemble quoi, lui dis-je en haussant des épaules.

Les yeux d'Alice se firent gros comme des soucoupes alors que l'information allait jusqu'à son cerveau. Un peu plus et on aurait vu les rouages tourner tel une horloge dans sa petite tête.

-Tu veux dire que….tu ne fais pas que coucher avec elle tu….tu sors...en temps que couple ! Sorties en amoureux, tenage de mains, bisous, papotage, calin en plus du sexe.

-Heu...ouais on peut dire ça, souriais-je en voyant sa mine déconfite. Sauf que les sorties on les fait plutôt à trois….

-OH MON…..

-Chut, lui fis-je en lui faisant mine de se taire. Presque personne n'est au courant alors si tu pouvais la jouer discrète ça m'arrangerait, lui avouais-je en espérant qu'elle soit assez forte pour garder ma relation avec Bella pour elle.

Alice mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche et cria en sautillant laissant sortir des légers bruits ce qui me fit sourire d'avantage.

-Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux, disait-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Mais...pourquoi vous voulez gardez ça secret, je ne comprend pas c'est une excellente nouvelle. Je suis sûre que tout le monde serait ravis pour vous deux.

Perdant toute gaieté et tout sourire sur mon visage, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit à nouveau passant mes mains sur mes yeux, n'ayant qu'une envie qui était de me recoucher au plus vite, je sentis Alice faire de même à mes côtés.

-C'était pas voulu, tu sais, lui dis-je en soufflant posant mes mains sur mes genoux les fixant comme si je voyais sur celle-ci les images de Bella défiler. Bella et moi ensemble….c'est flippant, grimaçais-je. Tu sais au début je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié alors...j'ai essayé de passer outre ces sentiments que j'avais au fond de moi, ceux qui me donnait envie de toucher sa peau, d'embrasser ses lèvres... Je n'étais pas prêt du tout à m'engager dans une quelconque relation et...Bella à Abbygaëlle , les histoires d'un soir….de toute façon elle méritait bien plus que ça. Au fond de moi je sais qu'elle mérite mieux que moi ! Laissais-je échapper, je reprenais vite ne voulant pas être interrompu par ma meilleure amie. Puis il y a eu ce fameux soir, souris-je à ce souvenir... elle était si belle en riant aux éclats je...à cet instant, mon passé,...Tanya, tout ça n'existait plus, c'était juste elle et moi. Alors j'ai voulu essayer de me laisser aller. Etre avec elle c'est….c'est si simple Alice, c'est comme si j'étais enfin à ma place avec elle , comme si elle me comprenait d'un seul regard, d'une seule parole. J'arrive à me confier à elle, à être moi même avec une telle facilité...c'en est déconcertant. Elle abaisse toutes mes barrières d'une façon qu'elle seule est capable de faire, et je crois que….j'ai confiance en elle, chose que jamais je m'aurais cru capable...pas après Tanya. Et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait flipper.

-Tu as tort, me dit Alice en voyant que je m'arrêtais là, serrant une nouvelle fois ma main me faisant croiser son es quelqu'un de bien Edward, tu l'as toujours été. Tu t'étais juste perdu, Bella te donne juste les directions à suivre pour retrouver le bon chemin à prendre pour être de nouveau l'homme que tu es au fond de toi. Je sais bien que la mort de tes parents t'as détruit, mais la trahison de Tanya t'as achevé. Il te faut juste un peu de temps, mais tu finiras par oublier toute cette histoire. Par contre même si tu est mon ami j'aimerais que tu me promette une chose Edward, ne lui fais pas de mal s'il te plaît. Bella a beau se montrer forte elle est plus fragile que ce qu'elle laisse apercevoir.

Lui faire du mal ? Jamais, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de lui faire quoi que ce soit, j'avais déjà de la chance qu'elle veuille de moi alors lui faire du mal….non c'était hors de question.

-Je sais...je tiens à faire les choses bien avec elle Alice. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que personne n'est au courant, on veut prendre notre temps. Alors tu dira rien hein…

-Promis grand frère, me disait-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres me présentant son petit doigt pour que je le croise avec le mien, signe d'une promesse fraternelle.

Fin du flashback

Depuis ce jour là Alice et moi étions redevenus aussi proches qu'avant, j'avais même appris ses mésaventures avec Jasper, celui là il avait pas intérêt à ce que je le croise de sitôt s'il ne voulait pas que je lui apprenne à respecter ma meilleure amie. Il m'avait donner l'impression d'avoir jouer avec Alice du moins d'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconter.

Alice avait tenu sa promesse de garder mon secret même si je voyais bien que ça la démangeait quand nous étions tous réunis lors de nos soirées tous ensemble.

Cette situation ne me plaisait plus autant qu'avant je l'avoue, être si proche de Bella sans avoir le loisir de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras était une torture. Alors dès que j'en avais l'occasion, dès que l'on était seuls, que ce soit dans la cuisine ou lorsque Bella empruntait la salle de bain, je la surprenais en lui volant des baisers enflammés, la plaquant contre la porte de la salle de bain et caressait sa peau avec vénération, une délectation inconnue jusqu'ici. Ses lèvres m'appelaient durant toute la soirée, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait aussi futile soit-il, était un appel à la sensualité et me tenir loin d'elle était une véritable torture. Garder le secret ne me paraissait plus aussi important maintenant. J'étais prêt à officialiser notre couple, même si rien qu'à cette pensée la boule dans mon estomac ne faisait que grossir.

Cette soirée c'était aussi pour ça, pour faire part de mon avis à ma belle, savoir ce que Bella pensait...voulait. Nous étions deux dans notre relation et je savais qu'elle aussi avait quelques peurs en elle, même si elle ne disait rien.

Mais voilà qu'alors que j'avais réussi à tout organiser pour ce soir qu'une tuile me tombait sur la tête. Non non, pas ce soir….la boîte avec laquelle j'avais travaillé depuis plus d'un mois avait annulé notre rendez-vous et voulait absolument que je vienne ce soir. C'était pas possible, un sort avait été jeté contre moi ou quoi?

Raccrochant mon portable en mode énervé je le jetais sur mon lit en pesant contre ses clients qui commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Déjà qu'ils avaient fait trainer le planning que l'on s'était fixé, annulé des rendez-vous à la dernière minute et maintenant ils mettaient la faute sur moi en me menaçant d'aller voir ailleurs. J'avais pris sur moi mais là….grrr j'avais juste envie de péter tout ce qui se trouver dans ma chambre.

-Bah...Edward t'attends quoi tu n'es même pas prêt, me fusillait Alice du regard en entrant dans ma chambre.

-La soirée est annulée Alice, gromelais-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit.

-Mais….mais pourquoi? J'ai réussi à faire habiller Bella pour ce soir sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien….tout est prêt pour ce soir…

Rien qu'à penser au manège qu'Alice avait dû faire pour convaincre Bella de s'habiller d'une robe de soirée me calmait quelque peu. Bella était de nature très curieuse, cette soirée avait été dur à organiser sans qu'elle ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

-Tu lui as fait croire quoi? Lui demandais-je, curieux.

-Une sortie dans un restaurant classe entre amies, Abby sera chez Charlie ce soir, me disait-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Rien que de savoir que nous aurions toute la nuit fit réagir mon corps au quart de tour. Abbygaëlle ne m'avait jamais dérangé, j'aimais cette petite, mais j'avoue que parfois niveau sexe on devait un peu se retenir. Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe dis moi? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais….., reprenait Alice me coupant dans mes réflexions.

-C'est pas ça Lice, c'est le boulot, lui avouais-je en me redressant. Ils ont annulé le rendez-vous que l'on s'était fixé et veulent que je vienne ce soir, si je leur rapporte pas ce foutu plan, ils vont faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Quels cons ! Laissait-elle m'arrachant un sourire.

-C'est peu dire en effet, je n'ai donc pas le choix.

-Tu dois faire quoi au juste avec ces plans?

-Exposer le projet et le faire valider par le grand patron qui m'a engagé.

-Je peux y aller à ta place non? Tu m'expliques tout et avec mon charme ils n'y verront que du feu.

Quoi ? Qu'elle y aille à ma place ? Mais...mais c'était une folie, non ?

-Tu...tu ferais ça ? Alice opina sous mon regard surpris. Mais...tu n'y connais rien, enfin c'est pas si simple Alice.

-Combien de fois je t'ai vu faire hum ? Combien de fois pour tes examens, tu t'es entraîné avec moi Edward ? Et puis j'ai une bonne mémoire je te rappelle, attends tu vas pas bousiller ta soirée qu'on a organisé pour cette bande de crétin.

-Une bande de crétin qui paye bien je te rappelle !

-Oui oui, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont du fric qu'ils peuvent tout se permettre non plus. Allez on a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous, explique moi tout ça et prépare toi en même temps. Aller, hop hop hop, on a pas toute la soirée non plus.

Sans un mot de plus je fis ce qu'elle me demandait, même si je doutais que ce soit une bonne idée. Alice avait beau être intelligente, je n'étais pas sûr que mes clients apprécieraient. Mais j'en avais assez de devoir tout foirer. Mon travail avait toujours eu une grande importance dans ma vie, quit à ce que je vive seulement de ça.

Sauf qu'à présent, j'avais Bella...Bella et Abbygaëlle, elles comptaient beaucoup pour moi et je ne voulais pas qu'elles passent en dernière, elles devaient être ma priorité maintenant. Je refusais de les perdre pour mon travail !

Une fois qu'Alice avait toutes les données pour pouvoir réussir son entretien avec mes clients, elle me poussait à partir, j'étais déjà en retard pour aller chercher Bella. Avant de partir, je prenais le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais acheté un peu plus tôt, qui était le premier cadeau de Bella pour ce soir. C'est avec un noeud dans l'estomac que je prenais la route pour chercher la plus belle, la plus merveilleuse des femmes.


	43. Chapitre 43

Bonjour à vous tous, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai publié un peu en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Il sera en deux partie vue que ce chapitre fait déjà 8 pages.

Je remercie Lou et Anne-Sophie pour leurs correction. Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont posté un review, **Pim10, Misslaccro, Romélia, Mimi, Canada02,** **sarahglc, Lili147, Grazie** , merci à vous tous pour tous vos messages qui mon fait très plaisir.

Je suis heureuse de vous lire, en effet Alice montre qu'elle est et sera toujours là pour lui. Que ce ne sont pas seulement que des mots dit à Edward pour qu'il s'ouvre à elle. Pour Edward oui il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour que sa relation avec Bella marche car même s'il ne l'a pas encore réalisé il tient beaucoup à Bella, bien plus qu'il ne le croit. Officialisé leurs relation c'est faire un pas en avant même si ça ne va pas vraiment se passé comme il le croit...oups j'en dis un peu trop là.

Je vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture, bisous à tous on se revoi bientôt!

Chapitre 43

Point de vue de Bella

C'était vraiment la peine que Alice me fasse un caca nerveux en me traînant dans les boutiques durant mon seul jour de repos pour finalement me planter. Elle était en retard, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant d'être en retard comme ça, vingt minutes que je poireautais dans cette tenue indécente, bien trop petite pour moi. Alice m'avait fait mettre ce bout de tissu, prétextant qu'il me serait très utile ce soir afin d'attirer la faveur de la gente masculine.

Si elle savait à quel point je m'en fichais de ces hommes, non moi le seul homme que je voulais impressionner c'était Edward, mais ce soir il ne pouvait pas se joindre à nous. C'était tout de même bizarre, Alice m'avait certifiée que l'on allait manger dans un restaurant assez classe mais jusqu'ici on n'avait jamais fait une sortie dans ce genre de restaurant, dans des cafétérias oui, les macdos, les pizzerias, mais pas dans des restaurants dont un seul plat coutait la peau des fesses.

Mais bon, j'en avais pas fait trop de cas, peut-être que Rose et Emmett avaient quelque chose à fêter ou même à nous annoncer ! Quoique sachant qu'Edward ne serait pas là, j'en doutais un peu. Je me demandais tout de même comment j'allais bien pouvoir payer ma part, ce n'était pas une surprise de dire que je ne roulais pas sur l'or. Peut-être que je pourrais me contenter d'une salade….je pouffais toute seule en me disant que même les salades devaient être hors de prix.

C'est la sonnette de la porte d'entrée qui me sortit de mes pensées. J'allais vite ouvrir la porte avant qu'Alice râle une fois de plus aujourd'hui. Je crus que mes yeux allaient sortir de mes orbites en voyant Edward se tenant devant moi en costard bleu foncé avec une chemise verte foncée qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur que son costard. Où diable avait-il laissé ces fameux jeans moulant parfaitement son délicieux fessier?

Relevant mes yeux vers ses prunelles vertes, je vis qu'il détaillait chaque parcelle de mon corps, ce qui me fit rougir sous son regard de braise.

-Qu'est-ce….qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Réussis-je à lui dire alors qu'il revenait dans notre monde.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi Bella, me disait-il en faisant son sourire en coin. Tu es….époustouflante ce soir, reprenait-il en voulant s'approcher pour m'embrasser mais je le regardais incrédule.

-Tu ne devais pas travailler ce soir?

-Si...en fait non, mais c'est une longue histoire, soufflait-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. J'ai...j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...j'espère juste que tu m'en voudras pas trop….

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandais-je en le laissant entrer dans l'appartement.

La main d'Edward ne quittait pas sa nuque une seconde et son regard fuyait le mien. Je connaissais assez Edward pour savoir qu'il était stressé et nerveux. Qu'avait-il à m'avouer pouvant le mettre dans un état pareil?

-Alice va bien? Lui demandais-je inquiète alors qu'il ne prononçait pas un mot se contentant de passer d'un pied à l'autre.

-Elle va bien…

-T'as de ses nouvelles? Le coupais-je. Non parce qu'elle m'a fait vivre un enfer ces derniers jours et qu'elle n'est même pas là...

-Alice ne viendra pas Bella….me disait Edward en s'approchant de moi relevant les yeux vers moi passant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Hein? Comment ça elle ne viendra pas? Mais…

-Quoi mais….il s'est passé quelque chose? Les autres sont au courant?Lui demandais-je surprise.

J'étais complètement perdue moi ! C'était quoi encore cette histoire? Pourquoi Alice ne m'avait pas appelée pour annuler dans ce cas? Et dire que je m'étais préparé pour rien, toute cette torture pour annuler à la dernière minute...attendez deux secondes, si elle avait annulé pourquoi Edward était là habillé en costard prêt pour sortir sachant en plus que normalement il devait travaillé ce soir.

Edward me prenait la main m'entrainant sur le canapé se mettant à genoux devant moi, je le laissais faire sans qu'aucun mots ne puissent sortir de ma bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au juste là?

-Ce soir, c'était uniquement pour nous Bella, m'avoua-t-il doucement ancrant ses yeux aux miens en sortant un bouquet de fleur de son dos que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là. J'ai...pour notre moisniversaire….

Pour...pour notre moisniversaire? Oh mon dieu...il y avait pensé, Edward avait pensé à nos un mois de relation ! Mais dans ce cas….

-Quoi? Tu...mais Alice…

Foutue Bella qui n'arrivait même pas à sortir une phrase correcte ! En même temps, il fallait me comprendre, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Edward puisse vouloir faire quoi que ce soit pour fêter notre premier mois ensemble. Ce n'était pas si important, si?

-Alice sait pour nous depuis une semaine et demie environ, elle m'a promis de ne rien dévoiler et je lui ai demandé de m'aider à te préparer une surprise pour notre premier mois en couple.

Whaou, alors si j'avais pu imaginer ça une seule seconde...il...pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Je me demandais bien comment Alice avait su pour Edward et moi, mais pas seulement, je me demandais bien comment elle avait réussi à garder ce secret pour elle.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces questions, Edward était là me faisant face un bouquet de fleurs en main attendant une réaction de ma part. A vrai dire j'étais...très chamboulée, jamais j'aurais pu penser à ça...

-Je….je ne pensais pas que….enfin que tu voudrais….

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop? Me demandait-il en embrassant la paume de ma main.

-T'en vouloir mais pourquoi? Lui demandais-je perdue.

-T'avoir fait des cachoteries, me disait-il en grimaçant légèrement. Ne pas te l'avoir dit pour Alice, t'avoir fait croire que l'on ne se verrait pas ce soir…

N'était-il pas mignon mon homme? Mon dieu en plus d'être incroyablement sexy ce soir, il était romantique. Quelle femme serait-je en lui en voulant de m'avoir fait une telle surprise.

-Edward, dis-je en prenant ses joues en coupe. Tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus plaisir qu'en me faisant cette surprise. Je ne suis pas fâchée juste….émue que tu y aies pensé, que tu as voulu fêté nos un mois.

Edward posa son front contre le mien et je pu voir toute la tension qui avait envahi son visage s'évaporer en quelques secondes. Il fermait les yeux et je le trouvais extrêmement beau ainsi, ne pouvant plus résister aux charmes de mon petit-ami, je rapprochais mon visage du sien pour embrasser ses lèvres. Aussitôt après avoir effleuré ses lèvres, Edward répondit à mon baiser en pressant son corps au mien, ses lèvres prirent possession des miennes avec avidité.

Le baiser prit tellement d'ampleur que je me retrouvais allongée sur le canapé Edward au dessus de moi, nos mains se baladant sur le corps de l'autre. Je commençais à défaire les boutons de la chemise de mon homme afin de pouvoir toucher directement la peau de son torse quand il m'arrêta, à bout de souffle.

-Non Bella...je tiens à suivre notre programme, ce soir est notre soir ! Me disait-il avec sérieux.

-On pourrait peut-être faire une petite exception, lui dis-je aguicheuse faisant preuve d'une audace dont je ne me connaissais pas en détachant un nouveau bouton mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je savais pertinemment que ça le rendait fou quand je faisais ça.

Son regard passait de mes yeux à mes lèvres, et je sus que j'allais gagner mais alors que je rapprochais une nouvelle fois mon visage du sien, il secouait légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche en se reculant de moi un sourire sur le bord des lèvres.

-Non non, Mademoiselle Swan, ce soir j'amène ma petite amie dans un restaurant presque aussi splendide qu'elle. Alors pas de regards pervers Mademoiselle et lâche moi cette lèvre tout de suite !

-Sinon quoi? Lui demandais-je en me léchant mes lèvres lui souriant.

-Bella, grognait-il en souriant tout de même. S'il te plait, sois mignonne, je veux vraiment que cette soirée soit parfaite et là tu m'aides vraiment pas !

-OK je vais être gentille, mais Edward….cette soirée est déjà parfaite vue que l'on est ensemble, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus.

Mon homme m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage et il me tendait la main pour m'aider à me relever. Après un passage à la salle de bain pour quelques retouches nécessaires, Edward m'aidait à enfiler une petite veste le temps du voyage et nous primes la voiture. Comme à son habitude il fut galant en m'ouvrant la porte de sa voiture pour que je m'installe.

Le chemin ne prit pas longtemps, et je fus surprise de voir où Edward comptait m'emmener manger. Un restaurant très très chic, le "The Beach", c'était un restaurant étoilé très réputé et surtout qui faisait face à la mer. J'étais restée stoïque en voyant où est-ce qu'il avait réservé.

-Tu….Edward c'est trop….

-C'est juste un restaurant Bella, aller viens je nous ai réservé la plus belle table.

Je voulus protester mais sous son regard de braise je n'étais qu'une simple marionnette qu'il pouvait manipuler à sa guise, de plus il avait vraiment l'air content d'avoir réussi à me surprendre, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage depuis que l'on était partis de l'appartement.

Edward prit ma main, entrelaçant nos doigts, et après avoir déposé ma veste dans la voiture ( bah oui je voulais pas lui faire honte, surtout que ma veste n'allait pas vraiment avec ma robe), je me laissais entraîner par mon homme dans le restaurant.

Dire que j'avais des étoiles dans les yeux en rentrant dans le restaurant était peut dire, c'était...splendide, magnifique, la décoration incroyable. D'extérieur le bâtiment avait déjà beaucoup de charme faisant ressortir un côté Italien...mais l'intérieur était encore mieux. C'était chic, moderne, classe, nous faisait voyager au rythme de nos pas. Le lieu où nous nous trouvions avait pour thème principal...la mer. Mais quelques touches de pays différents avaient été rajoutées, chaque table était différente et ça ne faisait pas too much, c'était aéré, très spacieux, presque magique tellement c'était beau.

-C'est l'un des projets d'Esmée, me chuchota Edward au creux de l'oreille.

-Quoi? C'est l'oeuvre d'Esmée tout ça?

Edward opina puis déposait un baiser sur ma joue avant qu'une serveuse vienne nous accueillir. J'aurais pu encore une fois admirer les lieux mais tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était cette fille qui souriait à mon petit ami alors qu'elle nous dirigeait vers la table qu'Edward avait réservé. Elle se dandinait presque devant lui n'ayant aucun respect de ma personne.

J'enrageais de voir cette pétasse...oui parce que faut dire ce qu'il en est, une fille se trémoussant devant mon mec à moi était forcément une pétasse. J'aurais cru que Edward l'aurait remise à sa place mais il n'en fit rien se contentant de remercier miss pétasse et de regarder le menu.

Je fulminais en faisant de même que lui, même si au fond j'ignorais totalement ce qui était écrit sur ce foutu menu. J'étais trop furibonde pour y penser une seule seconde, mais il était hors de question de faire un scandale ici alors ça me permettait de me cacher du regard imperturbable de mon petit ami.

-Bella...quelque chose ne va pas? Me demandait Edward en posant son menu sur la table.

Comment faisait-il au juste? A chaque fois que quelque chose m'enrageait ou me perturbait il le devinait toujours! Pourtant au fil des mois, j'avais bien appris à cacher mes émotions, mais bizarrement pas avec lui, Edward me lisait comme un livre ouvert parfois.

Laissant juste voir mes yeux au dessus du menu, je regardais le bel homme assis en face de moi. Oui Edward était avec moi, c'était avec moi qu'il dînait, avec moi qu'il faisait l'amour et avec moi qu'il fêtait nos un mois de relation...intime. Il était inutile qu'il sache à quel point le regard que posait toutes ses filles sur lui me rendait complètement folle.

-Tout va bien, lui dis-je en regardant pour la première fois le menu.

Je vis mon homme froncer des sourcils par dessus mon menu. Ok je devrais être plus convaincante que ça !

-Tu as déjà choisi? Lui demandais-je voulant le distraire.

Edward pinçait l'arrête de son nez, et posait ses avants bras sur la table se penchant légèrement vers moi.

-La seule chose que je désire ce soir ils ne l'ont pas à leur carte, soufflait-il en soudant son regard brillant au mien. J'en frissonnais alors qu'il frôlait mon bras délicatement sans jamais quitter mes yeux une seule seconde.

Rien qu'avec ces simples mots et ce simple contact, mon corps réagissait déjà imaginant déjà ce que l'on pourrait faire une fois rentrer dans mon appartement. Il était inutile de chercher à comprendre ce que Edward insinuait à cet instant. Dire que c'était lui qui m'avait repoussé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Sérieusement Edward, lui dis-je faisant mine de regarder mon menu alors qu'il se redressait sur son siège.

-Bien si Madame insiste….Dos de cabillaud de ligne mariné, aux piments doux fumés accompagné de quinoa.

-Oh…., je regardais ce qu'il avait dit vouloir manger et avalais difficilement ma salive en voyant le prix, non décidément c'était vraiment trop cher.

Je ne regardais pas vraiment le nom des plats mais plutôt les prix sentant le regard d'Edward sur moi, je soufflais discrètement en réalisant que quelque soit ce que je prenais ça reviendrait cher tout de même.

-Je te conseille le Ris de veau braisé à la crème de champignons accompagné d'écrasé de pommes de terre.

-Bien, lui dis-je, lasse en fermant le menu, ça sera donc ça.

Aussitôt le menu posé la serveuse alias "la pétasse" vint prendre nos commandes, et vu qu'elle ne fit même pas attention à moi, c'est Edward qui prit la commande à ma place. J'allais pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps sans lui rabaisser le clapet à celle là.

Edward lui, faisait comme si de rien n'était en entamant aussitôt la discussion dès que la serveuse fut partie. Soit il le faisait exprès, soit il se jouait de moi ! Qui sait, si ça se trouve il attendait impatiemment que je fasse un carnage.

Ne voulant pas le laisser gagner, je jouais le jeu, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas arracher la fausse poitrine de cette bimbo en chaleur.

Le repas fut divin en dehors de cette foutue serveuse qui m'énervais plus qu'autre chose en nous interrompant une multitude de fois, histoire de savoir si le repas de Monsieur se passait bien.

Nous étions au dessert et j'avais du mal à apprécier ce merveilleux dîner organisé par mon homme tellement cette serveuse me mettait hors de moi. Je jouais lamentablement avec ma glace à la vanille sous l'oeil de mon homme qui prit ma main libre dans la sienne.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe chérie, ça ne va pas je le vois bien, me disait-il en faisant de douce caresse sur la paume de ma main qui me calmèrent peu à peu.

-C'est rien Edward je t'assure….

-Bella, râlait-il en ancrant ses yeux au miens.

Je m'en voulais, j'étais en train de tout gâcher, lui il faisait tout pour que cette soirée soit parfaite et moi je doutais de lui...de moi, de nous.

-Je...la serveuse te fait du rentre dedans et toi tu t'en aperçois même pas. Si encore tu la remettais à sa place mais même pas, m'énervais-je en voulant me lever pour aller me rafraîchir. Mais Edward me retenait par le coude brusquement me faisant asseoir, non sur ma chaise mais sur ses genoux en entourant ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Ma Bella serait-elle jalouse? Disait-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Donc c'était ça...il s'amusait de me voir en colère contre cette...cette pimbêche. S'il croyait que j'allais lui dire que j'étais vraiment jalouse, c'était raté, je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir.

-Puff, n'importe quoi, dis-je en voulant me lever mais il me retenait d'une poigne ferme.

-Bella, disait-il en levant mon menton du bout du doigt pour que je croise son regard. Tu es la seule que je vois, la seule qui peut attirer mon regard ce soir...et tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs. Toutes ses filles font pâle figure face à toi alors t'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Je vais d'ailleurs leur montrer que Edward Cullen n'est plus un coeur à prendre.

Il fit glisser sa main sur ma joue et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord le baiser se fit doux, délicat puis il prit de l'ampleur, Edward me tenant fermement contre lui alors que je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque ne pouvant pas résister à cet homme. Sa langue entra en collision avec la mienne et je gémis dans sa bouche me déconnectant du monde dans lequel nous étions. A bout de souffle, Edward posa son front contre le mien, ses yeux toujours fermés, comme s'il essayait de prolonger ce moment parfait.

-Hum hum, fit une voix à nos côtés. Edward se décolla légèrement de moi alors que je parsemais son cou de petits baisers, le sentant frémir à mon contact.

-Nous voulons l'addition s'il vous plaît, demandait Edward. Ma puce tu sais que j'adore t'avoir contre moi mais si on reste dans cette position j'ai peur que le gérant de ce restaurant finisse par nous demander de partir.

J'embrassais une dernière fois ses lèvres et retournais m'asseoir les joues rouges en réalisant que nous avons échangé un baiser torride devant autant de monde.

-On rentre? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant du pied sous la table.

-C'est tentant mais j'ai une autre surprise pour ma chérie ce soir, me disait-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

Oh mon dieu j'allais pas tenir à ce rythme là moi, je le voulais oh oui je voulais Edward, il était tout simplement parfait ce soir. Il me faisait passer une soirée parfaite, avait su me rassurer et faisait de cette soirée une des meilleures passées à ses côtés.

C'était officiel, j'étais complètement raide dingue amoureuse d'Edward Cullen !


	44. Chapitre 44

Kikou, un nouveau chapitre qui va être miam miam ! Va falloir s'accrocher du moins de mon côté ça à été un vrai plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre. Attention Lemon dans celui-ci, je ne suis pas trop doué dans la description alors hésité pas à me le dire si c'est mauvais.

Merci à Pims10, Romélia, Grazie, Lili147, Mimi, pour vos reviews. Apparemment la première partie de la soirée à plus à tout le monde. Mais qu'en serat-il de la deuxième? A vous de me le dire, bonne lecture à tous.

Merci à Anne-so pour sa correction 11 pages comme même, bravos ma belle, bisous à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 44

Point de vue d'Edward

Cette soirée s'était avérée encore mieux que je ne l'avais espérée. Bella était….à tomber ce soir, aucun mot ne me paraissait assez bien pour exprimer parfaitement à quel point elle était belle dans sa robe.

Pas que Bella n'était pas belle d'habitude, j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'une fois sans vêtements elle était un vrai régal pour mes yeux. Divinement belle même si elle ne le réalisait pas, il me suffisait d'un regard sur son corps pour enflammer le mien.

Rien qu'en la voyant quand elle m'avait ouvert la porte en début de soirée j'avais cru ne pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir sans vénérer son corps...que dis-je, il m'était encore plus difficile d'imaginer sortir de son appartement tout simplement.

Ce n'était pas Bella qui m'avait aidé à garder mes vilaines pensées pour moi même, elle avait autant envie de rester chez elle que moi à ce moment précis. Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe qui que je désirais ardemment, il s'agissait de Bella là….ma Bella. La fille avec qui je sortais depuis un mois, la fille qui avait totalement changé ma vie, mes habitudes, mon monde.

Alors j'avais pris sur moi voulant faire les choses bien, voulant être le parfait petit ami qu'elle méritait. Pour rien au monde je ne regrettais d'avoir tenu face au charme tentateur de Bella, cette soirée était une sacrée réussite, même si elle était loin d'être finie.

Isabella Swan jalouse….jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point j'aimerais ça ! Bien sur que j'avais vu la serveuse me faire du charme, mais j'en avais pas fait de cas ne voyant que ma petite amie devant moi. J'essayais d'analyser chaque geste, chaque petit pli que marquait son si doux visage voulant savoir si cette soirée lui plaisait.

Alors oui cette serveuse était invisible pour moi, la seule qui pouvait compter à mes yeux était ma Bella. Oui c'était tout nouveau pour moi de n'avoir dieu que pour une seule femme mais Bella était unique. La voir s'énerver ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part par rapport à cette serveuse me donnait….un sentiment de bien être, une envie de la voir s'énerver encore et encore, j'aimais voir ma Bella jalouse, elle était encore plus sexy ainsi. La jalousie prouvait qu'elle tenait à moi non?

On dit souvent qu'une personne jalouse c'est une personne qui aime ! Bella m'aimait-elle? Savoir qu'elle pouvait avoir ce genre de sentiment pour moi faisait naître un sentiment d'un immense bonheur, une béatitude incroyable allant de mon estomac à ma poitrine.

Voyant qu'elle avait voulu s'enfuir j'avais pas hésité une seconde en lui affirmant que je ne voyait qu'elle, qu'elle était la seule qui comptait à mes yeux. Je l'avais même embrassée en public, chose que l'on ne faisait jamais de peur d'être surpris par un de nos proches. Et mon dieu quel baiser...ce n'avait pas été un baiser comme les autres, j'avais voulu faire passer à quel point elle était exceptionnelle pour moi, à quel point cette fille comptait à mes yeux.

En voyant son sourire j'avais bien vu que j'avais réussi à faire partir tous ses doutes, toute cette colère qui avait inondé son regard quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après ça nous avons dû quitter le restaurant, et c'est avec empressement que j'avais proposé à ma belle une balade le long de la plage. Le reflet de la lune sur sa peau était divin, j'étais bien là...heureux. C'était dingue que rien qu'en sa présence elle arrivait à faire disparaître mes peurs, mes démons et la tristesse qui avaient pris place dans ma vie. Je revivais grâce à elle, et putain j'adorais ça !

Bella avait profité de notre balade pour appeler son père afin d'avoir des nouvelles d'Abbygaelle. Même lors d'une soirée elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa fille, elle était une Maman remarquable c'était vraiment dommage qu'elle doutait sur son rôle de mère. Bella pensait vraiment qu'elle ne faisait pas tout pour sa fille, qu'elle ne lui donnait pas assez.

Devoir subvenir aux besoins de son enfant seule était déjà incroyable, Bella gérait tout d'une façon si surprenante, si impressionnante...que s'en était intimidant. Elle gérait crise après crise restant à l'affût des besoins de sa fille, risquant même à se délaisser elle même. Sauf que Bella n'était pas seulement une mère, mais une femme. Comment la mère pouvait être heureuse si la femme qu'elle était ne l'était pas?

De mon côté j'essayais de l'aider du mieux que je le pouvais, j'adorais Abbygaëlle donc ce n'était pas bien difficile même si je n'y connaissais pas grand chose niveau bébé. J'espérais secrètement qu'elle me parlerait peut-être du père d'Abbygaëlle. Que deviendrais-je si jamais il revenait dans sa vie? Bella me quitterait-elle pour lui? Est-ce que je lui en voudrait de vouloir reformer sa famille?

Non...oui...peut-être, penser à ma belle dans les bras d'un autre me donnait la nausée, pire….me broyait l'estomac, me comprimait la poitrine. Mais comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir de vouloir donner une vrai famille à sa fille?

Rien qu'à cette pensée je tressaillis serrant Bella un peu plus étroitement contre moi. Pourquoi pensais-je à cette éventualité alors que nous étions en plein rendez-vous nous baladant sur le bord de la plage dans un cadre des plus idylliques qu'il puisse exister.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Edward? Me demandait Bella en arrêtant de marcher subitement.

Pouvais-je lui en parler? Ca lui donnerait l'éventualité en plus d'apaiser mes peurs, de pouvoir me dire le secret qui la hantait sur l'existence d'Abby.

-Je...je pensais à Abby, lui dis-je juste ancrant mes yeux dans les siens.

-Oh, elle me manque aussi…

-Ce n'est….pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais, lui avouais-je en baissant les yeux. Même si j'avoue avoir hâte d'être à demain pour que l'on puisse passer la journée tous les trois.

-Tu pensais à quoi alors? Me demandait-elle en fronçant des sourcils. Comment pouvais-je lui poser la question sans lui faire de la peine? Edward tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

Peut-être pas tout non, pensais-je en me focalisant sur les pieds nus de Bella.

-Je sais...c'est juste une pensée comme ça je….je me demandais ce qu'il arriverait si jamais le père d'Abby revenait dans votre vie.

-Edward, laissait-elle échapper dans un souffle prenant mes mains dans les siennes me faisant relever les yeux vers elle. Son père Biologique ne reviendra jamais...je te l'ai dit il ne connait même pas son existence. Et puis même si par miracle….on venait à….ce qu'il prenne connaissance de sa paternité. Sache que ça ne changera rien entre nous !

-Mais...tu n'aimerais pas...euh...reprendre là où vous vous êtes arrêtés?

-J'aime ma fille Edward, Abbygaelle mérite le meilleur, pour elle je serais capable de tout. Mais me forcer à vivre une histoire avec un homme que je n'aime pas n'est surement pas une solution. Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'avoir des parents se querellant sans arrêt n'est pas le mieux pour un enfant.

-Tes parents se disputaient devant toi? Lui demandais-je en reprenant notre marche.

-Quelques fois oui, j'étais petite tu sais mais je m'en rappelle un peu. Ma mère m'en a parlé quand j'ai eu Abby, elle m'a dit que je croyais que c'était de ma faute qu'ils se disputaient. Ils ont fini par réaliser qu'en restant ensemble ils me faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose alors ils ont divorcé et maintenant ils arrivent à s'entendre un peu comme des amis.

-Tu as des photos? De toi petite, précisais-je.

-Chez mon père oui, il regarde parfois cet album de moi bébé essayant de voir quel genre de ressemblance à Abby avec moi. Je te montrerais peut-être un jour, rigolait-elle...Enfin si toi tu me montres les tiennes.

-Je ne les ai jamais regardées, lui avouais-je. Je sais que Esmée les a rangées avec les autres albums de famille avec l'espoir qu'un jour je l'ouvre mais….revoir leurs visages...j'ignore si j'en aurais la force.

Bella s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois et je regrettais la tournure de la conversation en voyant sa peine dans ses yeux.

-Je comprends, tu veux avancer, ces images te rappellent ce que tu as perdu. Mais Edward tes parents feront toujours partis de toi...ce sont grâce à eux que tu es ce garçon si formidable. Ce si merveilleux homme que tu caches aux yeux de tous, me disait-elle ne me lâchant pas des yeux, serrant ma main un peu plus afin d'appuyer son geste à sa parole.

Et quels yeux….jamais personne ne m'avait regardé de cette façon, Bella avait ce regard si tendre envers moi mêlé à de l'attendrissement et une sorte de quelque chose que j'avais vraiment du mal à définir, comme une flamme au plus profond de ses yeux qui dansait uniquement lorsqu'elle me regardait moi.

C'était foutrement perturbant, ce petit bout de femme me rendait complètement dingue.

-Serait-ce de la drague Mademoiselle Swan? Lui demandais-je en lui faisant mon sourire en coin.

-Peut-être….aurais-je droit à un baiser sur le pas de ma porte ce soir? Me demandait-elle taquine en se rapprochant de moi.

-Juste un baiser? M'offusquais-je . Vous me choquez là, Mademoiselle Swan, j'aurais pensé mériter bien plus qu'un baiser ce soir.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, j'embrassais sa bouche divine, rien que ses lèvres étaient une tentation extrême. Comment diable le père d'Abby avait-il fait pour la laisser s'échapper? Tant pis pour lui, maintenant elle était à moi et j'étais pas prêt à la laisser partir.

J'aurais pû passer des heures à simplement effleurer ses lèvres pleines et gonflées par nos baisers mais nous avons un planning à respecter. Ce soir j'allais réaliser un de ses rêves, ce soir c'était uniquement pour ma belle.

Déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres je lui pris la main et l'entraînais vers ma voiture.

-On rentre? Me demandait-elle à la fois déçue et pressée.

-Non, lui dis-je en ouvrant la portière passagère pour qu'elle s'y installe.

-Une autre surprise? Me demandait-elle en fronçant des sourcils alors que je montais à mon tour dans la voiture.

J'opinais sans dire un mot sachant qu'il ne m'était pas facile de lui tenir tête. Depuis que l'on était ensemble….parfois elle me faisait ses petits yeux suppliants, ne supportant pas les surprises qu'on lui faisait. C'est qu'elle savait y faire, j'avais vraiment du mal à trouver la force de ne rien lui dire. Encore une fois j'avais cru connaître ma Bella mais je trompais bien, elle me surprenait jour après jour. Surtout quand elle jouait de ses charmes me rendant complètement fou….enfin plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Alors durant tout le trajet elle ne cessait pas de me poser des questions, tout en passant sa main le long de ma cuisse sur mon jean allant frôler mon n'aine me faisant tressaillir, ou encore en frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre passant une de ses mains le long de celles-ci allant jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses.

Putain, elle était vraiment trop forte, j'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer sur la route. Le pire c'était son regard, à la fois plein d'excitation mais feignant l'innocence. Se rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi?

Alors que nous étions presque arrivés je la vis du coin de l'oeil porter sûrement inconsciemment ses doigts à ses lèvres. Les images de ma queue dans sa bouche qui défilaient devant mes yeux...ce fut ma perte.

C'était trop….faut savoir que je ne suis qu'un homme, un homme qui désirait Bella depuis qu'elle m'avait ouvert la porte et depuis le début de cette soirée j'avais qu'une envie de la faire mienne. Cette tension sexuelle m'explosait en pleine face.

Pilant afin de me garer sur le bas côté sous la surprise de Bella, je me détachais avec empressement, reculais mon siège, défaisais la ceinture de Bella et la soulevais pour l'installer à califourchon sur moi posant brutalement ma bouche sur la sienne, et ça en quelques secondes seulement.

Ma langue envahissait le fond de sa gorge avec empressement la tenant fermement par la taille. C'était presque bestial, jamais je n'avais eu aussi envie d'une femme, sa tenue en avait rajouté une couche.

Bella fourrageait mes cheveux massant mon crâne par la même occasion en gémissant dans ma bouche. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un gémissement pouvait être aussi sexy? Bon dieu cette fille me rendait complètement dingue.

En manque d'oxygène je quittais sa bouche pour embrasser le lobe de son oreille, puis son cou, la faisant gémir encore plus basculant sa tête en arrière, mes mains ne restaient pas inactives en malaxant sa poitrine généreuse.

-Ed….Edward gémissait-elle, alors que je jouais avec la pointe de ses seins les sentant au travers de sa fine robe en embrassant le haut de sa poitrine comme s'il s'agissait du plus merveilleux dessert qu'il m'est été donné de goûter.

Ma main gauche continuait à descendre de sa hanche jusqu'à ses cuisses Bella remuait sur mes cuisses créant une friction entre nous me faisant gémir à mon tour.

-Bon dieu Bella, gémissais-je en remontant vers ses lèvres. Tu me rends complètement fou !

Remontant sa robe je passais ma main entre nous pour toucher les rebords de sa culotte en dentelle, mon entre-jambe tressaillit en sentant l'humidité de ce bout de tissu. Une éponge n'aurait pas été plus trempée, bon j'exagère un peu...mais pas tellement en y réfléchissant bien ! Bella fit balancer ses hanches afin d'avoir plus de contact avec mes doigts. Écartant les pans de sa culotte, je passais deux doigts au niveau de ses plis intimes la faisant se cambrer.

-Ed….prends moi mon amour, gémissait-elle sur mes lèvres.

Mon amour? C'était la première fois que je l'entendais m'appeler ainsi, faisant redoubler mon désir pour elle. Quittant ses lèvres je me penchais afin d'attraper un préservatif dans la boite à gant. Voyant ce que j'avais attrapé Bella se relevait légèrement m'aidant à baisser mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer, à la vue de mon entre-jambe libéré je la vis se lécher les lèvres.

La voir faire me renvoyait à l'image de ma belle me prenant en bouche, bordel. Jamais je n'ai pu mettre un préservatif aussi vite, aussitôt fait je ramenais Bella correctement sur moi et m'enfonçait en elle. Nous gémissions de concert nous sentant enfin à notre place, je comblais son corps comme elle le faisait avec le mien.

Bella se mouvait sur moi l'aidant en la tenant par la taille. Par moment elle fermait les yeux sous le plaisir et à d'autre on se fixait simplement en gémissant. C'était comme si on voulait parler avec nos yeux, exprimer ce que l'on ressentait avec de simples regards.

Nos corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre, nos gémissements envahissaient l'habitacle. J'ignorais totalement où nous étions, si quelqu'un pouvait nous voir, tout ce que je savais c'était ô combien j'étais bien là en elle. Bella glissait sur mon membre me faisant gémir à chaque mouvement, la tension envahissait tout mon corps à chaque fois que je m'imbriquais en elle. C'était trop divin, trop bon. Au bout de plusieurs va et viens je sentais les parois de ma belle se resserrer autour de ma bite de plus en plus fort.

-EDW….EDWARRRRRD, criait-elle en tirant sur les cheveux en jouissant.

L'entendre crier mon nom me fit venir sans que je puisse me retenir plus longtemps voulant faire durer le plaisir. Comme la première fois, ma propre jouissance fut tellement forte que je lui mordait le cou sous mon plaisir.

Bella et moi restions imbriqués reprenant notre souffle, Bella me serrait contre elle alors que j'avais la tête collée à sa poitrine entendant son coeur se remettre de nos ébats.

-Whaou, laissait-elle échapper contre ma peau me faisant sourire.

-A qui le dis tu, ris-je en déposant de doux baisers sur son épaule.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de te garer sur le côté pour faire ce genre de choses dans ta voiture? Me demandait-elle ne perdant pas son sourire.

Je me tendais en entendant sa réplique, elle ne pensait pas à mal mais moi ma seule pensée fut qu'elle pensait à mes anciennes conquêtes, cela me fit comme un coup donné en plein dans l'estomac.

Mais au vue de son sourire je vis qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, ne voulant pas gâcher cette bonne ambiance et surtout la soirée, je ne lui montrais pas ce à quoi je pensais en gardant mon sourire. Elle devait savoir l'effet qu'elle produisait sur moi.

-Non qu'avec toi Bella, uniquement toi ma Bella. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu engendres chez moi, surtout quand tu joue les aguicheuses.

-Moi jouer les aguicheuses? S'offusquait-elle en faisant style qu'elle était choquée.

-Hum, lui dis-je en déposant des baisers sur son épaule et sur ses lèvres. Allez, il faut vraiment que l'on se dépêche on a pris du retard, lui dis-je en jetant le préservatif l'aidant à se rassoir à sa place.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire où est-ce que l'on va maintenant? Me demandait-elle à nouveau.

Je ris face à son empressement, alors qu'elle fit mine de bouder se renfrognant dans son siège. Le chemin se fit court vue que l'on était presque arrivés, tout le long du chemin j'avais pris la main de Bella dans la mienne, même en passant les vitesses. Même si au premier abord elle semblait contrariée, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, rien que son petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres me le prouvait.

Quand je me garais, je vis Bella regarder les alentours sans comprendre ce que l'on faisait là. Mon sourire ne quittait pas mon visage en ouvrant la portière de ma belle, jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi heureux que ce soir, j'étais comme léger...complètement dans un autre monde avec elle.

-Où est-ce que l'on va maintenant me demandait-elle me faisant sourire encore plus et secouant la tête de droite à gauche face à son entêtement.

-Chut, lui fis-je en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Contente toi de me laisser te conduire à ta surprise.

Elle opinais en coinçant sa lèvre supérieure entre ses dents ce qui me fit gémir intérieurement. Bon dieu Bella arrête ça, pensais-je en la voyant faire. J'avais déjà craqué dans la voiture ce n'était pas le moment de recommencer.

Sans un mot je la conduisais jusque dans la salle de représentation. C'était grand, il y avait plusieurs salles proposant divers spectacles, concerts, représentations d'humoriste, et enfin ballets. J'avais déjà les places dans ma poche les ayant achetées à l'avance voulant voir la réaction de ma belle quand le spectacle commencerait.

Je nous conduisais directement en salle sachant exactement où aller, j'avais réservé un espace privé afin d'avoir la meilleure vue. Bella se trémoussait sur son siège signe d'impatience mais aussi de curiosité. Je me penchais lui volant un baiser, tout en lui caressant la joue.

-Sois patiente, souriais-je.

-Tu sais que je déteste ne pas savoir hein !

-C'est particulièrement ça qui me plait chez toi, tes réactions sont tout à fait fascinantes pour moi. Alors que toute personne serait heureuse et comblée qu'on lui fasse des surprises toi tu te plains et boudes.

-Ravie que ça te fasse rire, me disait-elle en se renfrognant.

-Bella, lui dis-je en posant ma main sur le haut de son genou remontant vers sa cuisse remontant sa robe tout en frôlant sa joue de mon nez. A travers mon toucher je pouvais sentir Bella tressaillir. Avais-je autant d'effet sur elle qu'elle en avait sur moi? Ne pourrais-tu pas te contenter d'apprécier...ce moment avec moi?

-Ou...ouais, laissait-elle échapper.

Je souriais fier de mon effet sur elle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivait ce soir mais j'étais pas rassasié d'elle, même après nos ébats dans la voiture. J'embrassais son cou, sa mâchoire, la peau de Bella avait un goût exquis, jamais je ne pourrais m'en lasser.

Bella m'attrapais la nuque pour m'enbrasser, sa langue vint directement batailler avec la mienne. Heureusement que nous étions dans un espace privé, ici personne ne pouvait nous voir.

Le baiser prit de plus en plus d'ampleur au fil des secondes, j'avais l'impression d'en avoir jamais assez d'elle. Sous la passion ma main posée sur sa cuisse montait vers son centre pour atteindre la culotte de ma belle, Bella gémissais quand je frottais le tissu de sa culotte du bout des doigts. Le bout de tissu déjà très humide tout à l'heure était bien pire à présent.

-Edward, haletait-elle entre deux baisers alors que j'écartais les pans de sa culotte en entrant deux doigts en elle.

Mon dieu...ai-je déjà dit que cette femme me rendait fou?

D'un coup la lumière s'éteignait dans la salle signe que le spectacle allait commencer. Tout en gardant mes doigts en elle je m'approchais de son oreille tout en faisant un va et vient la faisant gémir encore plus.

-J'aurais aimé te faire jouir ici tout de suite avec mes doigts, mais le spectacle va commencer alors je vais devoir te délaisser un peu. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je vais m'occuper de ton cas plus tard.

Quand je m'éloignais, je pus voir les joues de Bella rougir dans la pénombre de la salle. Je retirais mes doigts d'elle et léchais son jus sous son regard intense. Je crus entendre un léger "Merde" sortir de sa bouche me faisant d'autant plus sourire en reprenant ma place sur mon siège.

La respiration de Bella se calmait peu à peu alors que l'on attendait que le spectacle commence. Pas une fois elle avait tourné la tête vers moi, j'avoue que ce soir j'arrivais pas à tenir mes mains loin de cette femme, j'étais pas si démonstratif d'habitude, mais Bella n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. En plus de me rendre dingue, elle était splendide ce soir, Alice avait bien choisi sa tenue, même si nue elle aurait été aussi belle et désirable. Merde fallait que j'arrête d'imaginer ma belle sous toutes les coutures si je voulais pas gâcher la soirée.

Lui faire du bien n'était en rien mal mais….je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je voulais simplement du sexe avec elle. C'était bien plus que ça, il y avait ce quelque chose de plus entre nous je le sentais bien.

-Oh mon dieu, disait Bella en chuchotant regardant devant-elle.

Regardant la magnifique femme qu'elle était je pus voir les yeux de Bella briller, un sourire d'émerveillement et d'excitation sur son visage alors que la musique envahissait la salle laissant la danseuse apparaître devant nous voguant à travers la salle.

-C'est pas….ce...Edward ne me dit pas que c'est…

-Alors je te le dis pas, lui souris-je amusé en voyant sa réaction.

-Tu….c'est Eleonora Abbagnato? Me demandait-elle même si je savais qu'elle savait déjà qui était la personne qui dansait face à nous. Comment t'as fait? Il est quasiment impossible d'obtenir une place.

J'haussais les épaules ne voulant pas divulguer mes sources.

-Un coup de chance! Alors tu aimes ma surprise? Lui demandais-je anxieux.

-Si j'aime? Oh mon dieu Edward c'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait, me disait-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

Je riais face à son énergie tout à fait semblable à ma meilleure amie. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais remplacé ce moment avec elle, la voir sourire de cette façon était incroyable pour moi. Bella se collait à moi et nous regardions Eleonora Abbagnato voler sur la scène au rythme de la musique.

J'avais jamais regardé de ballet et j'avoue que c'était impressionnant de le voir en vrai. Cette fille ne dansait pas, on aurait dit qu'elle volait à travers des nuages comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume.

Bella m'avait confié une fois lors d'une conversation qu'elle avait toujours adoré voir Eleonora Abbagnato danser, elle avait tout les dvd de ses représentations. Cette danseuse étoile était très célèbre, ses billets étaient assez difficiles à obtenir vue que tout le monde se précipitait lorsqu'elle planifiait un spectacle. J'avais eu énormément de chance qu'elle face une représentation ce soir, et surtout qu'Alice veuille bien m'aider à obtenir deux places en salle privée. J'avais dû sortir un bon billet pour l'occasion mais voir le visage de Bella s'illuminer ainsi c'était juste incroyable.

Tout le long du spectacle j'avais tenu ma belle dans mes bras déposant des baisers sur le haut de sa tête alors qu'elle était captivée par ce qui se passait face à nous. Quand le spectacle prit fin Bella se retournait vers moi les étoiles encore plein les yeux.

-Merci mon amour, me disait-elle les yeux remplis d'eau sous l'émotion. T'as réalisé mon rêve, la voir là en vrai….c'est juste incroyable...fantastique...irréel.

Je lui souriais simplement me disant que tous ses adjectifs c'était exactement ce que je pensais en la regardant elle. Ancrant ses yeux aux miens je l'embrassais doucement, délicatement.

-On rentre maintenant? Me demandait-elle ses yeux reflétant un désir incommensurable.

-Oui on rentre, j'ai quelque chose à finir, lui dis-je avec plein de sous-entendus ce qui la fit rougir une nouvelle fois.

Je lui pris la main et l'entraînait vers ma voiture assez fier, cette soirée avait été parfaite, il me restait juste une chose à faire avant de terminer la soirée en beauté. Cette partie là m'effrayait un peu, j'avoue que même si j'étais prêt à officialiser notre relation j'avais quelques appréhensions pour la suite des événements.

Tout le long du chemin du retour j'essayais d'imaginer la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre mon envie de faire avancer notre relation sans lui faire peur. Bella s'était endormie durant le trajet et elle était encore plus belle plongée dans le sommeil. Arrivé devant son appartement je me garais et essayais de la réveiller en douceur, mais je ne tirais seulement quelques gémissements de sa part.

Ok j'étais censé faire quoi moi maintenant? Délicatement je la prenais dans mes bras, verrouillant ma voiture assez difficilement avant de me diriger vers son appartement, Bella se blottissait contre moi s'accrochant à mon cou.

Déverrouiller la porte de son appart fut aussi difficile mais j'y arrivais au bout de plusieurs essais. Elle avait l'air claqué alors je la déposais directement dans son lit lui enlevant ses chaussures ainsi que sa robe la laissant en sous-vêtements. Dire que je n'en profitais pas pour regarder ses délicieuses courbes serait mentir. Oh c'est bon, je ne suis qu'un homme et puis c'était ma petite amie alors je ne profitais pas de la situation.

C'était logique qu'elle se soit assoupie, Bella avait vécu des semaines assez éprouvantes, entre la boutique qui commençait à se faire une bonne clientéle, son travail de mère célibataire, puis les moments que l'on passait ensemble aussi, c'était loin d'être facile pour elle.

Surtout que Bella n'était pas le genre de personne qui acceptait d'être aidée, elle pensait devoir tout gérer toute seule, il était difficile pour son entourage de l'aider surtout quand elle se mettait en tête qu'ainsi elle délaissait sa fille.

Peut-être qu'un jour...peut-être que si un jour nous habitons ensemble, elle acceptera mon soutien pour Abby plus facilement. Pas que ça arrivera bientôt hein j'étais vraiment pas prêt à ça !

Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si Bella avait l'aide du père de la petite, elle pourrait se reposer sur lui sans pour autant s'en vouloir en continu de ne pas être constamment avec sa fille. J'avais bien tenté de lui reparler de ce père absent mais elle s'était à nouveau fermée comme une huître. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, c'était comme si elle avait peur de me dire ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Bon ça ne sera pas ce soir que je parlerais à Bella pour cette histoire d'officialisation, ça pouvait attendre demain….comme mon envie d'elle. Etant moi aussi fatigué, j'enlevais mes vêtements restant seulement en caleçon et vint me coller à ma Bella l'entourant de mes bras pour coller son dos à mon torse.

Doucement je dégageais ses cheveux sur le côté afin de poser ma tête contre son cou respirant sa douce odeur. J'ignorais encore ce que serait notre avenir ensemble, ce qui nous attendait, mais je savais une chose ce petit bout de femme avait radicalement changé ma vie, elle l'avait transformée. Et bordel c'était fou comme j'adorais ça, en plus d'avoir chamboulé tout ce que je connaissais jusqu'ici, elle me faisait découvrir un autre moi, l'homme qu'elle seule avait vu, l'homme que j'aurais dû être si toutes ses merdes ne m'étaient pas tombées dessus.

J'ignorais vraiment ce que je ressentais pour elle...si je pouvais...l'aimer un jour ! C'est vrai je ne connaissais pas l'amour, j'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de sentiment pour quelqu'un. J'en avais eu envie en voyant Rose et Emmett, mais de là à le ressentir pour Bella...je sais pas ça me paraissait encore flou dans ma tête.

La seule chose que je savais c'est que si un jour je devais lui dire ces mots je...avant tout je devrais tout lui dire sur mon histoire et sa ça me foutait encore plus la trouille.

* * *

Fin….Non je plaisante xd, bon en attendant j'attend vos reviews histoire de me motiver pour la suite, bisous à tous !


	45. Chapitre 45

Bonsoir, enfin…., oui je sais ça fait presque deux semaines sans chapitre. Mais fallait que je finisse mon dossier pro, et vue que je l'ai envoyé en début d'aprém...puis j'ai eu quelques soucis perso.

Je tien à préciser que quoi qu'il arrive je finirais mes fics, même si pour ça faut que ça prenne encore 1 ans, j'adore écrire et ça m'aide beaucoup pour affronter cette vie qui est la nôtre.

Certaines personnes nous font du mal sans vraiment d'arrière pensées, mais le plus dur c'est la déception de grande amitié...mais comme on dit la vie continue, avec ou sans eux. Ça m'enlèvera pas cette passion qui est la mienne, personne ne peut m'enlever ça.

Quand aux personnes qui écrivent des méchanceté aux seuls personnes qui mon été sincère, bah vous tomber bien bas. Pour moi le plus important dans une amitié c'est la sincérité et pouvoir compter sur les gens qui nous entoure. Je suis quelqu'un de très rancunière et j'accepte mal la traîtrise, si vous avez des choses à me dire dite les en face, ne vous cachez pas derrière des posts en annonyme.

Bref merci aux personnes qui mon laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre, Pim10, Vinnouche, Lili147, Romelia, Grazie et Mimi. Vos reviews mon fait plaisir, j'adore autant vous lire alors un grand merci à vous.

Un grand merci à mon Anne-So pour sa rapidité et son efficasité, bisous ma belle !

Au début ce chapitre devait contenir seulement 6 pages...mais Bella peut être bavarde quand elle veut, et il m'était impossible de l'arrêté. Alors je vous laisse lire les 11 pages, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot histoire que je sache si ça vous as plus.

Chapitre 45

Point de vue de Bella

Une douce chaleur envahissait mon bas ventre me sortant de mon sommeil. Je sentais un poids faire pression entre mes jambes m'électrisant tout mon corps sous ses assauts. Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, j'agrippais les draps de chaque côté de moi en gémissant sous le plaisir qu'on me faisait ressentir.

C'était tout simplement divin, je savais très bien ce qui se passait plus bas. J'aurais pu repousser Edward, gênée n'ayant jamais eu ce type d'expérience, mais….bon dieu c'était trop bon pour pouvoir le stopper.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais jamais imaginé avoir le visage d'Edward entre mes cuisses, sa langue passant sur mes lèvres intimes….jouant avec mon bouton de plaisir. J'en avais même fait des rêves érotiques depuis que nous étions ensemble, sauf qu'à mon réveil je me retrouvais en sueur pestant qu'il ne soit pas à mes côtés pour mettre en pratique ce rêve. J'aurais très bien pu lui en parler mais j'étais trop coincée pour faire cela.

La sensation que j'éprouvais dans mes rêves n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il me faisait vivre. La réalité était bien meilleure, j'avais l'impression que j'allais succomber de plaisir tellement c'était bon.

Ma respiration s'accélérait en symbiose avec les battements de mon coeur alors qu'Edward jouait de sa langue et de ses doigts sur mon intimité. Putain il était vraiment doué de ses doigts et de sa langue.

-Jouis pour moi Bella, jouis pour moi bébé, me disait-il avant d'insérer à nouveau ses doigts en moi me faisant gémir d'autant plus.

Il continuait ses assauts allant de plus en plus vite, c'est quand je sentis ses dents râper mon clito que je jouis sur ses doigts agrippant ses épaules sous l'intensité de l'orgasnme qu'il me donnait. Il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant me nettoyant de sa langue comme si mon jus était aussi délicieux que du caramel pour lui.

En ouvrant les yeux, je le vis remonter fièrement vers moi embrassant ma peau au passage. J'attrapais sa nuque pour l'embrasser me goûtant sur sa langue par la même occasion. Cet homme n'était pas réel c'était impossible que ce soit vrai, que ça m'arrive à moi ! Peut-être que le destin avait décidé qu'il m'en avait fait assez baver, que je méritais mon lot de bonheur moi aussi.

-Bonjour, me disait-il un incroyable sourire aux lèvres envahissant son doux visage d'adonis.

Même au réveil ce mec était canon! Comment faisait-il pour être aussi beau? Personnellement j'avais horreur de ma tête le matin. Je me serais réveillée avant lui, je me serais faufilée dans la salle de bain afin d'être présentable et me serait recouchée auprès de mon homme ni vue ni connue. Mais il ne m'avait pas laissé le temps se réveillant avant moi et surtout me réveillant de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

-Bonjour, soufflais-je plus amoureuse que jamais. Des réveils comme ça j'en veux tous les jours, reprenais-je alors qu'il se plaçait à mes côtés sur le matelas me prenant dans ses bras afin que je m'installe sur son torse.

-Hum...intéressant, me disait-il avant d'embrasser mon épaule. Tu as bien dormi?

-Très, mais...comment ça se fait que je sois quasiment nue? Lui demandais-je me rappelant seulement m'être endormie dans la voiture hier soir.

M'avait-il déshabillé en rentrant? Rien qu'à cette pensée je sentais mes joues me chauffer ce qu'Edward remarquait aisément passant une de ses mains sur mes rougeurs, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout mon corps.

-Mademoiselle ne voulait pas se réveiller hier soir donc….j'ai dû m'en charger, disait-il son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas profité de la situation pour faire quoi que ce soit hein...je t'ai simplement laissé en sous-vêtements.

En sous-vêtements hein...soulevant le drap qui nous enveloppait, je voyais bien mon soutien-gorge que je sentais sur moi mais ma culotte elle avait bien disparue.

-Ma culotte se serait-elle envolée toute seule durant la nuit? Lui demandais-je ironique.

-Oh ça...non là j'avoue être le voleur de culotte, riait-il.

Son rire était merveilleux à mes oreilles, j'adorais entendre ce son...et encore plus quand j'en étais responsable. Me réveiller à ses côtés était divin, j'aurais aimé que ça arrive plus souvent. Mais on avait dit que l'on allait avancer doucement, à notre rythme, hors il ne devait sans doute pas être près à ça !

Ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression de vivre hors de ce monde, créant notre propre univers juste à nous. Dans ses bras, pas une ombre nous survolait, on vivait dans un rêve, c'était notre rêve.

-Tu peux refaire ça quand tu veux, lui dis-je en embrassant son torse, mon sourire ne quittant pas mon visage. Pour tout te dire, reprenais-je timidement fixant sa peau merveilleusement douce que je caressais du bout des doigts ne pouvant pas le regarder dans les yeux tellement c'était gênant pour moi de lui avouer ce genre de chose. C'était...euh la première fois que….

-C'était également une première pour moi, m'avouait-il en faisant remonter mon visage vers lui pour ancrer ses yeux dans les miens. Je...j'ai jamais eu envie de pratiquer ce genre de chose !

Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il m'avouait ça, j'avais été sa première...pas dans le fait de faire l'amour mais c'était tout comme. Savoir ça remplissait mon coeur de joie et d'amour pour lui, il ne pouvait pas me rendre plus heureuse...enfin si, il le pouvait...en me disant ses trois mots que je ressentais pour lui. Mais il avançait déjà tellement que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, c'était déjà énorme tout ce qu'il me donnait !

-Notre première fois à tous les deux alors, lui souris-je en lui caressant la joue de mon nez fermant les yeux sous la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Il est quelle heure? Demandais-je en me relevant un peu pour regarder mon réveil.

Merde 10h00 mon père allait s'inquiéter. Je voulus me lever mais Edward me rattrapait me faisant me retourner vers lui.

-Attends Bella je...hier soir je voulais te parler d'un truc mais tu t'étais endormie alors je….

-Oh je suis désolée Edward, c'est à propos de quoi? Lui demandais-je inquiète devant sa mine si sérieuse.

-De nous ! Disait-il sans me regarder, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

Oh….ça ne présageait rien de bon ça ! Mon visage se fermait en entendant ses mots m'attendant au pire. Allait-il rompre?

Non, non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il ne pouvait pas vouloir me quitter après hier soir si? Avais-je fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu? Mon coeur s'emballait à la pensée qu'Edward veuille arrêter là. Nous venions tout juste de fêter nos un mois, il m'avait même agréablement surprise en organisant une aussi belle soirée. Avait-il fait ça pour mieux faire passer la pilule? Je me relevais prenant mon peignoir pour cacher mon corps.

-On parlera pendant le petit-déjeuner, lui dis-je en me levant. Je...je dois aller chercher Abby alors….

-Ok, me disait-il seulement en se levant récupérant ses habits. Je vais prendre une douche avant.

J'opinais sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Sans un mot je filais dans la cuisine allant préparer le petit-déjeuner, je devais avoir des croissants dans le placard. Tout en préparant mon chocolat chaud et du café pour Edward les larmes s'échappaient de mes yeux.

Qu'avais-je fait? Qu'avais-je fait de mal pour qu'il ne veuille plus de moi? Hier soir avait été magique, nous avons même fait l'amour dans sa voiture, jamais je n'avais désiré quelqu'un comme Edward. S'était-il lassé de moi? Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir fait jouir ainsi à mon réveil? Et le bonheur que j'avais lu sur son visage ne comptait-il pas?

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de ça pourtant, il avait dit qu'il voulait me parler de nous, hors à part rompre je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait à dire ! Le fait qu'Alice savait pour nous l'avait peut-être fait réfléchir sur notre relation. Mais dans ce cas là pourquoi avait-il l'air si heureux à mes côtés? Où alors il avait rencontré quelqu'un de mieux que moi….quelqu'un qui arriverait à lui confier ses secrets, pas comme moi.

Je voulais le faire, j'avais voulu tout dire à Edward sur l'existence d'Abbygaelle, mais plus on passait de temps ensemble, plus la peur qu'il me juge et parte en courant était présente.

Le perdre était la dernière chose que je voulais. La plupart des gens qui connaissait la vérité m'avait dit mes quatres vérités, m'avait jugé sans savoir, sans essayer de me comprendre. Alors imaginer qu'Edward agisse de la même manière me serait fatal, voilà pourquoi je ne lui en avais toujours pas parlé.

J'étais complètement perdue, je ne pouvais pas le perdre non, nous avons peut-être passé qu'un seul mois ensemble mais...merde j'étais amoureuse de lui moi. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un sentiment aussi fort pour un homme, jamais je n'avais aimé aussi fort quelqu'un de cette façon.

J'éclatais en sanglot en réalisant que lui ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais. J'avais pensé qu'au fil du temps...il commencerait à ressentir des sentiments amoureux pour moi. Mais apparemment j'avais eu tort, ça me faisait comme un poignard en plein coeur.

-Bella? Entendais-je derrière moi la voix d'Edward. Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe? Reprenait-il en me tournant vers lui pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repoussais ne voulant pas de sa pitié.

-Me...me touche pas, lui disais-je en le repoussant vigoureusement en sanglotant de plus en plus fort en le voyant.

-Mais Bella….

-Non...je sais que...tu vas me quitter….alors va t'en, disais-je en pleurant devant lui comme une ado. Merde j'étais plus forte que ça, je ne pouvais pas le laisser me détruire ainsi.

-Pardon! Disait-il en écarquillant les yeux alors que j'essayais de me calmer. Te quitter? Mais….qui t'as dit une chose pareille?

-Toi...t'as dit vouloir me parler de nous, lui dis-je me calmant un peu me collant le plus possible contre le plan de travail derrière moi voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi. Et je ne suis pas idiote Edward, toi et moi savons très bien ce que veut dire "faut que l'on parle de nous", alors ne le nie pas ! Reprenais-je la colère envahisant tout mon corps face à sa mine déconfite.

Je ne pouvais pas...ne supporterais pas qu'il me touche, avoir ses mains sur moi...sachant pertinemment qu'il ne voulait pas de moi...me déchirait le coeur.

-Mais...j'ai jamais dit que je voulais te quitter voyons, jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, se défendait-il.

J'éclatais à nouveau en sanglot face à ses paroles. Pourquoi avait-il dit vouloir parler de nous dans ce cas? Edward me prit dans ses bras me collant contre son torse me serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Cette fois je n'avais pas la force de le repousser, j'étais trop perdue, j'avais trop besoin de lui, de son odeur, de ses bras autour de moi.

C'était horrible, Edward avait tellement pris de place dans mon coeur, dans ma vie, que le perdre me paralysait totalement. Le perdre tuerait une grande partie de moi j'en étais consciente, et c'était bien ça qui me faisait peur. Je devenais dépendante de lui !

-Je suis désolé Bella, j'aurais dû m'exprimer autrement. Ne pleures pas ma chérie, te quitter n'a jamais traversé mon esprit bien au contraire, disait-il en me berçant contre lui avant de s'écarter légèrement pour me regarder essuyant les larmes sur mes joues du bout des doigts. Bella je….j'aimerais que l'on officialise notre relation !

Que l'on quoi? Non...non j'avais dû rêver ses mots c'était impossible...il ne pouvait pas penser cela, si ?

-Quoi? Tu…

-Je ne veux plus me cacher, je suis prêt à assumer notre couple, même auprès de nos amis et devant ma famille. A moins que tu es besoin de plus de temps de ton côté…

-Whaou je….j'ai tout compris de travers alors…., réalisais-je honteusement en baissant les yeux.

Edward embrassait mes joues avant de poser un bref mais doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Il posait son front contre le mien liant son regard au mien….j'aurais pu à cet instant presque apercevoir de l'amour dans ses yeux.

-Comment t'as pu penser que j'allais te quitter Bella? Surtout après la soirée que l'on a passé ensemble? Ecoute je...j'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec toi ! Me disait-il presque en chuchotant tellement sa voix était remplie d'émotions.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai pris peur quand tu as dit vouloir parler de nous….je pensais que le fait qu'Alice sache….

-J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus cacher ce que l'on vit tout les deux. Tu me rends heureux Bella, et j'aimerais que le monde entier sache que la magnifique femme que j'ai dans mes bras n'est plus un coeur à prendre.

Il ne l'avait jamais été, pensais-je. Depuis le début, depuis le début il n'avait appartenu qu'à lui, qu'à Edward. J'avais envie de lui dire ses trois mots qui me tordaient le ventre, j'avais envie de lui hurler l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Mais je me taisais, aujourd'hui il avait fait un grand pas en avant en voulant officialiser notre couple, il était inutile de lui en demander plus. Il avait besoin de temps et ça je pouvais le comprendre.

-Tu me rends heureuse aussi Edward, lui soufflais-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes chassant les vilaines pensées qui avaient envahies mon esprit un peu plus tôt.

Ses lèvres dansaient divinement sur les miennes, la passion nous animait faisant émoustiller mon bas ventre. J'allais intensifier notre baiser voulant goûter à nouveau sa langue mais Edward s'écartait brusquement de mes lèvres me regardant avec inquiétude.

-Alors tu veux bien qu'on le dise à nos parents respectifs, et à nos amies? Tu sais si toi tu n'es pas prête je peux…

Je le faisais taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres que j'aimais tant souriant face à sa douceur, sa gentillesse, et son envie de faire les choses correctement.

-J'en ai aussi envie, soufflais-je heureuse. Mais tu sais….tu prends des risques en te montrant au grand jour avec moi, reprenais-je d'humeur joueuse après avoir cru le pire. Je déboutonnais quelques boutons de sa chemise passant mes mains sur sa peau nue. Mon père est très protecteur envers moi et étant ancien chef de police il a toujours son arme rangée dans la maison.

A mes mots, je vis Edward déglutir avant de me faire un de ses fabuleux sourires en coin.

-Pour toi j'affronterais une armée entière, ma peau elle-même est un gilet pare-balle. Ton père ne me fait pas peur...par contre ta mère ça c'est une autre histoire, disait-il en grimaçant le regard ailleurs.

-Ma mère je m'en occupe, lui dis-je en embrassant son torse. Edward….repris-je sensuellement. Fais moi l'amour, je te veux là ici maintenant.

-Dans la cuisine? J'opinais sous son regard de braise en prenant appui sur le plan de travail afin de m'assoir dessus, j'écartais les jambes et agrippait sa chemise collant son corps au mien en détachant le noeud qui retenait les pans de mon peignoir.

-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, lui rappelais-je en coinçant ma lèvre entre mes dents me rappelant la façon dont il m'avait prise ce jour là.

-Bella mais...le petit déjeuner?

-Au diable le petit déjeuner, j'ai seulement faim de toi ! Lui dis-je sensuellement en ouvrant cette fois ci mon peignoir.

-Et Abby? Déglutit-il posant son regard sur mon corps, un regard rempli de désir, d'envie.

-J'ai déjà envoyé un message à mon père pour lui dire que je serais en retard, trente minutes de plus n'y changera rien. S'il te plait Edward, lui dis-je en défaisant sa ceinture alors qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il était extrêmement difficile de ne pas rougir quand il me regardait de cette façon, comme si j'étais la femme la plus belle, la plus désirable qu'il est connu jusqu'ici. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas voir à quel point j'étais folle de lui? A quel point je le désirais !

-Je...merde Bella, gémissait-il alors que je le libérait en fondant sur mes lèvres.

C'est ainsi qu'Edward me fit l'amour une nouvelle fois sur le plan de travail. Jamais je ne pourrais plus cuisiner sans penser à ce que l'on avait fait dans cette cuisine...à deux reprises.

Nous avions même pas pris le temps de manger du coup, on avait pris notre douche ensemble et étaient partis chercher ma fille chez mon père. Savoir qu'Edward ne voulait plus se cacher c'était comme si un poids en moins pesait sur mes épaules. J'avais toujours eu peur qu'il fasse machine arrière. Tant que personne ne savait il pouvait toujours rompre facilement avec moi.

Même s'il m'avait rassuré de ce côté, la peur elle était toujours présente. Tant que je ne lui dirais pas la vérité sur le père d'Abbygaëlle, cette peur ne me quitterait pas. Je devais prendre confiance en moi avant toute chose. Le premier pas était de nous montrer au grand jour.

Durant le trajet Edward m'avait proposé de commencer par Charlie mon père, j'avais opiné nerveusement. Papa pouvait être….vraiment hyper protecteur avec moi, surtout depuis la naissance de sa petite-fille.

-Prête? Me demandait mon petit-ami en se garant devant la maison de mon père, me faisant un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres. J'opinais et ouvrais la portière pour sortir.

Edward me rejoignit et me prenait la main pour m'encourager, c'était autant dur pour moi que pour lui, la dernière fois remontait vraiment à très longtemps. Pour dire...depuis le lycée je crois. James n'avait jamais rencontré mon père, j'en avais jamais vraiment eu l'intention de les présenter..j'en avais pas vraiment senti le besoin. Mais Edward était différent, j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Masen Cullen d'une telle façon que ça me semblait important de faire part de notre relation à mon père.

-Tu devrais peut-être me laisser parler, dis-je à Edward lâchant sa main devant la porte de mon ancienne demeure. J'ignore s'il va bien le prendre ou non alors….

-Tout va bien se passer Bella, voulait me rassurer mon homme en passant sa main dans mon dos pour apaiser mes peurs, l'air tout à fait serein.

J'émis un léger rire devant son geste. Ce n'était pas lui qui était censé trembler de peur? Après tout il n'avait pas été avec une fille….enfin du moins pas comme ça depuis longtemps non ! Et surtout c'était lui qui allait se présenter comme mon petit-ami, l'homme qui était censé être détesté par mon père, l'homme qui allait prendre la petite fille de Charlie.

Prenant le courage qu'Edward me transmettait je frappais quelques coups à la porte avant d'entrer. En avançant je vis mon père avec sa petite-fille dans la cuisine alors qu'il essayait de lui donner sa purée. Cette image fit disparaître toute nervosité en moi, c'était un spectacle que je chérissais beaucoup.

-Bonjour Papa, lui disais-je alors qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence.

-Bella, je ne t'ai même pas entendue rentrer, disait-il en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras. Edward, reprenait-il en lui serrant la main en s'écartant de moi. Comment allez vous les enfants?

Bizarrement mon père avait toujours été poli et aimable avec Edward, depuis qu'il le connaissait. J'avais l'impression que mon père le voyait plus comme un ami que comme un possible conquérant du coeur de sa fille. Il allait déchanter quand j'allais lui dire qu'Edward et moi, nous étions ensemble depuis un mois.

-Ça va, lui demandais-je distraitement en allant voir ma fille. Coucou ma puce, alors tu manges bien avec Papy? Reprenais-je en lui faisant un bisou sur le front le seul endroit propre alors qu'elle babillait en me voyant. Une chose était sûre, Papy n'avait pas le don d'Edward pour nourrir correctement ma fille. Elle était couverte de purée d'épinard. Regardant mon père j'émis un léger rire alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

-Me regardes pas comme ça Bell's ta fille est pire que toi à son âge, me disait-il en allant chercher un deuxième bavoir. Aussitôt la nourriture dans sa bouche faut que ça ressorte, râlait-il.

-Je sais...c'est son jeu depuis quelques jours, elle s'amuse à pousser la purée hors de sa bouche quand ça ne plaît pas à Mademoiselle, remercie Emmett pour ça, à chaque fois qu'elle fait ça il se marre faisant rire Abby par la même occasion, ralais-je moi aussi au souvenir de la fois où je l'avais vu faire.

Inutile de dire que j'avais sermonné Emmett bien comme il le fallait après ça, c'était pas lui qui était embêté à chaque repas que cette chipie n'aimait pas.

-Ton ami ne doit pas avoir d'enfant pour réagir de la sorte, elle prend ça pour un jeu maintenant et il est impossible de la faire manger.

J'en rigolais sur l'instant mais quand elle le faisait avec moi j'en menais pas large, le seul qui arrivait à lui faire manger ses purées était mon petit-ami. Oui Edward avait été le seul à trouver le moyen pour faire manger ma poupette pour son plus grand plaisir.

Durant ce dernier mois il avait pris une assurance avec Abby qui était déconcertante, il avait été toujours à l'aise avec elle, bien plus qu'avec moi par moment. Plus d'une fois je l'avais vu parler à ma fille, lui ouvrant son coeur, alors qu'il pensait être seul avec elle.

Bien sûr il ne m'avait jamais vue, j'avais su être discrète les laissant seuls. Je respectais leurs moments à tous les deux, je crois même que ces moments étaient aussi important pour Edward que pour Abby.

J'allais chercher un gant humide afin de nettoyer les joues de ma fille alors qu'Edward allait lui dire bonjour timidement. Tout en débarrassant les joues de mon bébé, je décidais qu'il serait mieux de laisser Edward se charger de la nourrir pendant que je parlerais à mon père.

-Tiens, tu lui donnes, lui proposais-je en sortant du sac la petite peluche marionnette qu'il utilisait souvent pour la distraire quand elle faisait ses bêtises en mangeant.

-Tu es sûre? Me demandait-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à mon père.

J'opinais en lui faisant un petit sourire, il pris la cuillère et la peluche se posant sur la chaise faisant face à Abby. Je me retournais pour voir mon père surpris et l'entraînait un peu plus loin dans le salon afin de lui parler.

-Bell's pourquoi fais tu ça à ce pauvre garçon, il va être tout plein de purée, s'offusquait-il regardant toujours Edward alors que l'on prenait place sur le canapé.

-Détrompes toi, Edward est le seul qui arrive à la faire manger correctement, il a sa petite astuce, souris-je à mon père alors qu'il tournait la tête vers moi curieux d'en savoir plus.

-Ah oui?

-Oui...écoute Papa, me lançais-je. Je...j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, reprenais-je reportant mon regard sur mes mains nerveusement.

-Rien de grave j'espère, c'est James? Il est revenu vous menacer?

Comment était-il au courant de ça? Je n'avais jamais rien dit sur cette histoire avec James, mon père s'en faisait déjà beaucoup pour Abbygaëlle et moi sans qu'en plus j'en rajoute une couche.

-Hein? James? Comment?

-Bell's, j'ai beau ne plus être le chef de la police c'est pas pour autant que quand ma propre fille demande une instance d'éloignement que je ne suis pas au courant ! Me disait-il en me fixant durement.

-Je….

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit Bell's? Tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur ton vieux père hein?

-Oui je...je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires c'est tout, lui disais-je en baissant de nouveau les yeux telle une petite fille ayant fait une bêtise avant de reprendre afin de m'expliquer en relevant les yeux vers lui. Je suis désolée Papa, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, James n'est jamais revenue depuis qu'Emmett...enfin l'agent McCarty lui a fait part de mes intentions et des risques qu'il encourait s'il nous approchait.

-Bien alors...de quoi s'agit-il? Me demandait-il en me fixant inquiet.

Ok c'était maintenant ou jamais, je regardais Edward s'occupant parfaitement de mon bébé dans la cuisine. Je pouvais le faire...il faisait preuve de courage en affrontant mon père, ainsi que sa famille sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, à moi de faire autant de mon côté.

-De moi je...je sors avec Edward Papa, lui dis-je en le regardant de nouveau.

-Oh….bien je suppose qu'il fallait s'en douter hum…

-De quoi? Lui demandais-je surprise de sa réaction.

Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il grimace, soit en colère, déçu peut-être, mais là il était….juste légèrement surpris comme s'il s'y attendait.

-Faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir Bella, vous êtes quasiment tout le temps ensemble et puis….faut dire que ce jeune homme à gagner bien du respect à s'occuper de ma petite-fille comme il le fait, disait-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la cuisine où Edward fit rire Abby en faisant je ne sais quoi.

-Il l'aime beaucoup, lui avouais-je attendrie par ce que mon père venait de me dire.

-Et toi?

-Quoi moi? Lui demandais-je ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Tu aimes Edward ? Et lui il t'aime?

Oh ça...bonne question. De mon côté j'étais sûre des sentiments que je ressentais vis à vis d'Edward mais de son côté à lui…., c'était l'éternelle question.

-Euh...Papa, rougissais-je devant ses questions. Je ne l'avais même pas avoué à Edward, j'allais sûrement pas dire à mon père que j'étais folle amoureuse d'Edward sachant que ce dernier était dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Ecoute Bell's,disait mon père en posant sa main sur la mienne. J'aimerais juste qu'il ne confonde pas l'amour qu'il ressent pour ta fille….oui parce que faudrait être encore plus aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il aime Abbygaëlle, un peu comme un père aime sa fille. Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il se force à être avec toi pour pouvoir jouer ce rôle auprès d'Abby. C'est très bien qu'il agisse ainsi auprès d'elle, cette petite a besoin d'une présence autre que la tienne, et si en plus il peux t'aider un peu dans ton rôle de Maman….mais il ne faut pas confondre amour parental et l'amour qu'il pourrait ressentir envers une femme, c'est deux choses complètement différentes. Se mettre avec quelqu'un juste pour un enfant ça n'apporte que souffrance.

Les larmes me montaient au yeux face à son monologue, je savais où il voulait en venir, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Maman, ils étaient restés pour moi. Mais au final on avait tous souffert de cette situation.

-Je comprends mais ce n'est pas la raison qui fait que l'on est ensemble, lui disais-je en ravalant mes larmes. Edward n'a pas un passé facile tu le sais bien mieux que moi, repris-je lui faisant comprendre de quoi je parlais. Quand j'avais présenté Edward à mon père et que ce dernier s'était présenté étant Edward Masen Cullen, mon père était resté un moment à regarder mon ami et c'est là qu'Edward m'avait expliqué un peu plus tard que c'était mon père qui le jour le plus sombre de sa vie était venu chez Esmée pour lui annoncer la mort de ses parents naturels. J'ignore encore où notre histoire va nous mener, reprenais-je. Mais pour ce qui est d'Abby je sais l'importance qu'elle tient dans son coeur, et même si….notre histoire devait s'arrêter, je tiens à maintenir la relation qu'ils ont tous les deux.

Cette partie là j'y tenais depuis le début, j'en avais même fait part à Edward. Ma priorité est et sera toujours ma fille.

-Bien, si tu es heureuse je le suis également, allez viens il est temps pour moi de jouer mon rôle de Papa protecteur histoire de montrer à ton ami qu'il n'a pas intérêt à briser le coeur de ma fille.

Je grimaçais face au sourire de mon père. Bon au moins Edward l'avait mit dans sa poche c'était déjà ça, mais connaissant mon père je m'attendais au pire, il avait beau l'air de bien aimer Edward, son envie de toujours me protéger elle ne faiblissait pas. J'espérais qu'une chose maintenant que mon père n'apprenne jamais les anciennes habitudes d'Edward….sinon je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de mon petit-ami.


	46. Chapitre 46

Bonsoir à tous, je sais j'ai un retard de plusieurs jours. Mais à la fin de ce chapitre vous serez très heureux, puis….j'ai fini mon prochain chapitre de Ma raison de vivre qui est en correction actuellement, donc c'est une assez bonne nouvelle.

Un grand merci à ceux qui mon laissé un review, Pim10, Nanoulaet, Romélia, Lili 147, Grazie et imagine.

J'ai bien vue qu'Edward avait votre soutient à tous, il était temps. Charlie ne va pas être trop méchant ne vous inquiétez pas! Edward avance doucement parfois mais dans ce chapitre vous verrez qu'il fait plus qu'avancer, il saute même des étapes.

Dans ce chapitre on apprend une certaine partie du passé de Bella, et à la fin ça se corse un peu. Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre afin d'en connaître d'avantage. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, à vos clavier.

Ps: Merci à ma Anne-So pour sa merveilleuse correction !

Chapitre 46

Point de vue d'Edward

Hé bien! Cela s'était plutôt bien passé, souris-je en pensant à ma petite conversation avec Charlie. Dire que je n'avais pas eu peur du père de Bella, alias l'ancien chef de police serait mentir.

Il pouvait être très flippant quand il le voulait ! A l'instar de l'avoir vu rire dans le salon avec Bella alors que je finissais de donner son petit suisse à la petite princesse, Charlie m'avait fait face un sourire moins présent sur son visage. J'avais su alors que Bella lui avait parlé de nous deux.

Il m'avait alors expliqué que même s'il n'avait pas de droit sur quel homme pouvait oui ou non partager la vie de sa fille, qu'il tenait tout de même à nous dire qu'il acceptait notre relation, qu'il appréciait tout ce que j'avais fait pour sa fille jusqu'ici, même si personnellement je me demandais bien de quoi il parlait. Puis il avait fini par me dire comme tout père qui se respecte que si je lui faisais du mal j'aurais affaire à lui et à son arme bien rangée dans le placard de l'entrée. J'avais déglutit à cet instant imaginant Charlie pointant son arme sur moi.

Puis il m'avait simplement donné une bière souriant comme si les quelques minutes qui s'étaient déroulées n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Bizarrement il n'avait pas parlé d'Abbygaëlle, pourtant elle faisait partie de sa fille. Ce n'était pas seulement Bella et moi, il y avait Abby dans notre relation, mais il n'en avait pas parlé. Peut-être pensait t-il que c'était trop tôt? Pour moi c'était très clair pourtant, je tenais énormément à Bella, il était hors de question de lui faire le moindre mal, que ça soit physiquement ou moralement. Je la respectais trop pour ça ! Quand à Abbygaëlle...c'était différent de Bella, de bien des manières.

C'est vrai que niveau affectif….c'était pas trop mon truc, rien que voir ce que Bella avait imaginé ce matin quand je lui avais dit vouloir parler de nous le prouvait. Tout de suite elle avait imaginé le pire, pensant que j'allais la quitter….ou je ne sais trop quoi qui y ressemblait. Cette idée était ridicule...moi quitter Bella? Non, je ne suis même pas sûr que je supporterais une journée entière sans la voir ou lui parler...du moins plus maintenant.

J'étais quelque peu gauche quand il s'agissait de parler de ce que je ressentais, je n'arrivais même pas à le savoir moi même. Faut dire que j'avais longuement érigé un mur tout autour de moi depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité, même à l'époque de Tanya. Alors il était encore difficile pour moi de rabaisser mes barrières même devant Bella. Mais au final avec elle j'arrivais doucement à m'ouvrir petit à petit, il me fallait juste plus de temps que pour quelqu'un de normal. Oui c'était exactement ça j'avais juste besoin de temps !

Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pu imaginer quand au moment où Bella et moi officialiseront notre relation face à son père tout allait bien, j'avais pu rassurer Charlie dans mes intentions. Bon j'avais pas fait non plus de discours sur ce que je ressentais mais...j'avais dit ne pas vouloir faire souffrir sa fille, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, au contraire. Si je n'étais pas sérieux avec elle, mon envie d'officialiser notre relation ne m'aurait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

Je ne voulais que leurs bonheurs autant à Bella qu'à Abbygaëlle. J'ignorais pourquoi Bella avait eu une telle réaction en pensant que j'allais la quitter. Elle n'était pas vraiment le genre de fille ayant une totale confiance en elle, ça je l'avais bien remarqué. Elle avait dû souffrir d'une précédente relation pour avoir autant peur que notre relation tourne mal, je savais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de James, elle me l'avait dit une fois.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle avait eu peur que je la quitte parce qu'elle avait des….sentiments pour moi? Qui de mieux que moi pouvait savoir que la peur de perdre les gens que l'on aime pouvait être douloureux? Pouvait nous ronger de l'intérieur? C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui m'avait fait avoir des relations d'un soir, ne m'attacher à personne, me protéger afin de ne plus jamais être déçu de cette personne, mais également de ne pas prendre le risque de perdre cette personne.

Si Bella avait si peur de me perdre….cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était amoureuse de moi? Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle éprouve de tels sentiments à mon égard? Et surtout que ressentais-je moi même pour elle? Bordel, je ne m'étais jamais posé autant de question qu'aujourd'hui !

La journée n'avait fait que commencer et pourtant j'avais comme une net impression d'être déjà au soir tellement les questions fusaient dans ma tête. Je n'avais qu'une envie que l'on rentre, mais la journée était loin d'être terminée….

Suite à notre discussion Charlie avait agit normalement et avait même sourit à plusieurs reprises alors que Bella avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse sans vraiment faire attention à la présence de son père.

Charlie avait des réactions bizarre parfois, mais il s'agissait de Bella alors je trouvais ça normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Abby n'était pas ma fille mais….parfois j'avais l'impression de ressentir des pulsions, des envies, des réflexes...comme le ferait un père.

Par exemple quand elle était assise sur son tapis de jeux et qu'elle vacillait, je me précipitais automatiquement vers elle la retenant pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Ou encore la fierté que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais réussi la première fois à la faire manger sa purée de céleri qu'elle refusait même de manger avec sa mère, ou quand pour la première fois elle m'avait tendu les bras en me voyant arriver la chercher chez Rosalie.

J'étais bien...oui j'étais heureux quand nous étions tous les trois ensemble, Bella rayonnait quand elle était avec sa fille mais aussi avec moi. Jamais je n'aurais pu croire que moi Edward Cullen serait heureux ainsi, me comportant comme si...comme si nous étions une famille. Nous donner une chance avait été la meilleure décision que j'avais prise depuis longtemps.

Nous nous dirigions chez Esmée et Carlisle, je ne voulais plus attendre, il était temps, on allait passer vite faite et ensuite on rentrerait pour que Abby puisse faire sa sieste tranquillement.

Regardant dans le rétroviseur je vis les yeux de ma petite princesse comme j'aimais l'appeler. Elle était si belle dans sa petite robe d'été rose clair, il commençait à faire chaud et Bella avait fait quelques emplettes avec Alice et Rose pour remplir la garde robe de la puce.

Pour une qui devrait aller bientôt dormir elle était encore très éveillée, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts jouant avec sa girafe la mordillant dans tous les sens.

La voir ainsi me fit penser à l'enfant qui était peut-être né de moi. Ça faisait longtemps que cette image ne m'était plus apparue dans mon esprit, cet enfant, s'il y avait, ne me connaîtrait jamais….je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce que je donnais à Abbygaëlle.

Je savais que cet enfant était choyé où qu'il soit, il devait avoir un père, une mère qui l'aimait de tout son coeur, Abby n'avait pas eu cette chance. Et elle ne connaîtrait sûrement jamais son père, alors que l'enfant qui était de moi….lui avait déjà une famille. Ça me tuait encore cette histoire, mais savoir que Abby ne connaîtrait jamais le bonheur d'une vraie famille creusait un trou dans ma poitrine. Peut-être qu'un jour….peut-être qu'un jour elle me considérerait comme son père !

Whaou….j'avais de sacrées pensées tout de même! Me lancer dans une relation était encore difficile et compliqué pour moi, mais imaginer m'engager auprès d'Abby...c'était tout à fait différent...presque normal.

En même temps dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle tout devenait si simple, limpide, elle m'apportait énormément cette petite. J'imaginais pas ma vie sans elle, je crois bien que inconsciemment dans mon coeur en tout cas, elle prenait cette place….vous savez celle d'un amour complètement différent...cet amour que l'on ressent pour un enfant.

Je me demandais ce que mes parents penserait de cette histoire? J'aurais aimé qu'ils connaissent Bella et Abbygaëlle, mais malheureusement mes parents ne faisaient plus parties de ma vie maintenant, ils m'avaient quittés.

Peut-être que….jetant quelques coups d'oeil à Bella, je vis qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Avais-je envie de partager un moment comme ça avec Bella? Jamais je n'avais fait ça à part avec Alice, ces moments là étaient privés, personnels, c'était mes moments que je ne voulais partager avec personne d'autre.

Sauf que Bella n'était pas n'importe qui...c'était Bella merde, et au fond de moi j'avais envie qu'elle connaisse tout de moi. La faire rentrer dans mon monde était ce que je voulais, alors pourquoi attendre? C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Profitant d'être à un rond point, je faisais demi-tour sous le regard surpris de Bella.

-Edward...t'as changé d'avis? Me demandait-elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

Changer d'avis? Oh elle pensait surement que je ne voulais plus aller chez Carlisle et Esmée !

-Non non, la rassurais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne. On va bien voir mes parents...enfin pas ceux auxquels tu penses, reprenais-je en souriant pensant à mes parents.

C'était assez étrange, je me sentais vraiment pas nerveux à l'idée de lui faire rencontrer mes parents….mais plutôt excité à l'idée de la faire rentrer dans mon monde.

-Tu...oh tu es sûr?

Doutait-elle vraiment de mes intentions? Pourquoi doutait-elle toujours de la place qu'elle avait pris dans ma vie? Ne comprenait-elle pas à quel point elle avait son importance, à quel point Abby et elle étaient importantes pour moi?

-Oui Bella, c'est ce que je veux, lui dis-je en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible afin qu'elle ne doute plus. Il est temps que tu rencontres mes vrais parents. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les enfants ma chérie, reprenais-je en lui jetant un coup d'oeil voulant juger de sa réaction. Mais….c'est important pour moi qu'ils vous rencontrent toi et Abbygaëlle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Edward, on ira voir Esmée et Carlisle après !

J'opinais heureux qu'elle veuille bien faire ça pour moi, c'était la vérité quand je lui disais vouloir que mes parents rencontrent Bella et sa fille. Elles faisaient parties intégrantes de ma vie, toutes les deux. J'avais tellement parlé d'elles sur leurs tombes qu'ils devaient être impatients de les rencontrer.

Oui je sais ça peut sembler fou de parler à leurs tombes de cette façon, mais ça m'avait toujours fait du bien, apaisé, comme s'ils étaient là à mes côtés m'écoutant patiemment une main posée sur mon épaule.

Point de vue de Bella

Si je m'étais attendu à ça ! Edward avait pris Abbygaëlle dans ses bras me tenant la main nous entraînant dans les allées blanches d'un cimetière. J'étais...assez nerveuse, Alice m'avait dit que Edward venait souvent voir ses parents seul. Il n'acceptait même pas qu'Esmée l'accompagne, seul Alice était venue quelques fois avec lui sur la tombe de ses parents.

Alors qu'il veuille que moi Isabella Swan l'accompagne m'avait complètement surprise, jamais je n'avais pensé qu'il me proposerait une telle chose. J'étais touchée qu'il le fasse bien sûr, Edward s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi, même après ma petite crise de ce matin.

J'avais tellement honte de moi...la pensée qu'il me quitte était venue directement hanter mon esprit en l'entendant vouloir parler de nous. Hors il ne m'avait jamais montré de signe qui me prouvait qu'il en avait l'intention. Edward était si cassé….que j'avais l'impression qu'au moindre petit faux pas, qu'au moindre événement non contrôlé, il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir. De mon côté, la peur de le perdre était si présente que je m'étais fait des films quant à ses intentions.

Heureusement pour moi il n'en avait pas fait de cas, au contraire il voulait encore plus me faire entrer dans sa vie. Edward aurait très bien pu ne pas comprendre ma réaction, c'est vrai quoi nous étions ensemble depuis seulement un mois, et moi je me mettais à pleurer en pensant l'avoir perdu.

Sauf que Edward ne savait pas les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, et heureusement d'ailleurs, s'il savait à quel point j'étais folle amoureuse de lui...ça le ferait sûrement fuir ! Malgré les avancées qu'il ne cessaient d'entreprendre, la peur de s'engager ne s'était pas évanouie , elle était belle et bien présente. Alors j'allais devoir faire en sorte qu'il ne découvre jamais mes réels sentiments à son égard. Du moins pas tant qu'il ne sera pas prêt à vivre quelques chose de plus profond….de plus sérieux.

Au fur et à mesure de nos pas Edward resserrait sa main dans la mienne, comme s'il avait peur que je parte en courant. Peu après il nous fit tourner pour faire face à une pierre tombale. Elle était vraiment très fleurie, ça se voyait que Edward et sûrement les Cullen venaient régulièrement se recueillir ici.

-Bella...disait Edward assez nerveusement. Je te présente Elisabeth et George Masen….Maman Papa, voici Bella…, reprenait-il sans me regarder une seule fois fixant la tombe, le visage passant de la nervosité à la géne.

C'était assez étrange de le voir ainsi, il me laissait pas vraiment voir cette image de lui. Un homme blessé, si détruit, si sensible,un homme sans barrière, nue . Je pouvais enfin voir ce qu'il cachait constamment aux autres même à moi.

Il devait sûrement parler à ses parents comme s'ils étaient encore bien présents dans sa vie, ça me paraissait logique vue comment il m'avait présenté. Avait-il peur que je le juge?

Voulant le détendre je décidais de jouer le jeux en m'adressant directement aux parents d'Edward sans jamais lui lâcher la main.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance Monsieur et Madame Masen, disais-je en regardant la pierre tombale aussi sincèrement que possible.

A la minute où j'avais prononcé ces mots, Edward m'avait lâché la main encerclant ma taille de son bras pour me coller à lui, puis il déposait ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

-Merci Bella, disait-il doucement en posant sa tête contre la mienne. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais...ça m'a toujours fait du bien de leur parler comme s'ils étaient encore là.

-Ils le sont Edward, lui disais-je en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard. Tes parents seront à jamais dans ton coeur, quoi que tu fasses, ils seront toujours là avec toi. Edward me fit un petit sourire, ses yeux brillaient tellement que j'avais l'impression qu'il retenait ses larmes. Merci à toi de m'ouvrir cette partie de ta vie, reprenais-je me noyant totalement dans ses yeux verts si expressifs.

Ça me faisait tellement de peine qu'il se renferme ainsi si souvent. Le vrai Edward c'était celui qui me prenait dans ses bras, celui que j'aimais. Il ne devrait pas avoir à se cacher de cette façon à ses amis, à sa famille. Je me faisais la promesse de tout faire, oui tout faire pour qu'il reste cet homme si doux, si sensible, si ouvert même auprès de nos amis respectifs . Je voulais le rendre heureux, et il ne l'était vraiment seulement quand il enlevait cette carapace afin de se protéger du monde qui l'entourait.

-Merci à toi d'être toi, me soufflait-il en déposant un simple baiser sur mes lèvres. Abbygaëlle gazouillait entre nous, nous faisant rire. Edward me relâchait s'agenouillant devant la tombe de ses parents mettant Abbygaëlle sur son genou relevé, la tenant fermement. Maman Papa, je vous présente Abbygaëlle la petite princesse dont je vous parle souvent. Abby, tu vois il y a quelques années j'étais un peu comme toi, j'avais moi aussi des parents qui m'aimaient de tous leurs coeurs. Mais on me les a enlevés alors que je sortais à peine de mon adolescence….mais ta Maman a raison, ils seront toujours avec moi là dans mon coeur. Tu sais quoi Princesse, je suis sûr que ma Maman aurait autant craqué sur la petite fille que tu es, que moi. Elle t'aurait couvert de bisous à chaque fois que tu l'aurais vu. Et mon Papa t'aurait sûrement raconté à quel point l'histoire de notre pays le passionnait. Il avait ce don de rendre tellement passionnant tout ce qu'il racontait. Je suis sûr que tu aurais toi aussi une bonne dose de chose à lui raconter.

Peut-être qu'Edward était fort pour ne pas craquer, ne pas montrer ses émotions mais moi je n'étais pas aussi forte que lui. Des larmes envahissaient mes yeux en entendant l'homme que j'aime parler ainsi à ma fille. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir connu Edward plus tôt et qu'il soit le père de ma fille.

Si on s'était connu plus tôt on serait sûrement sorti ensemble quelques temps, avant de prendre un appartement...qui sait je n'aurais peut-être pas eu ce foutu accident et on aurait eu qui sait des enfants ensemble.

Il était si gentil, si attentionné avec Abby ! Peut-être qu'un jour...peut-être qu'un jour il le serait, un peu comme le faisait Carlisle pour lui. Après tout mon père me l'avait déjà dit, Edward agissait un peu comme un père pour elle, il avait des sentiments paternels envers ma fille. Alors même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, pour moi tout ça comptait beaucoup.

Il continuait de parler alors que ma fille babillait comme si elle prenait part à la conversation bougeant ses petits bras, se qui me fit sourire. J'avançais posant ma main sur l'épaule d'Edward lui montrant mon soutien face à sa douleur. Après quelques minutes de conversation dont je prenais part Edward se relevait et nous reprenions la route pour chez Esmée et carlisle.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé durant le trajet, Edward semblait bien...heureux, comme si en allant là-bas avec nous avait allégé sa peine. J'étais bien consciente qu'il était dur pour lui de s'ouvrir ainsi à moi de cette façon, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il le fasse. C'était aussi très important qu'il partage ça avec Abbygaëlle, j'ignorais s'il le ressentait de la même façon que moi mais….j'avais l'impression aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour que l'on était une famille tous les trois. Et ça….ça remplissait mon coeur d'amour et de tendresse, j'aurais aimé que cette journée ne s'arrête jamais.

En arrivant chez Esmée et Carlisle, mon bébé dormait paisiblement dans le siège-auto qu'Edward avait acheté récemment contre mon avis. Oui le cosy était bien trop petit pour elle maintenant mais j'en avais déjà acheté un pour ma voiture. Mais Edward avait dit que c'était plus simple pour lui quand il devait chercher Abby chez Rose alors que ça n'avait pas été vraiment programmé, et que du coup ça évitait de détacher le siège-auto de la voiture à chaque fois. En manque d'arguments j'avais donc cédé. Enfin cédé….il ne m'avait même pas attendu pour acheter le siège-auto me mettant devant le fait accompli, j'avais donc pas vraiment eu le choix.

Prenant ma fille le plus doucement possible dans mes bras afin de ne pas la réveiller, nous rentrons dans la maison de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Aussitôt que l'on passait la porte que nous fûmes accueillis par Esmée, elle fut attendrie en voyant ma puce dormir. Après qu'Esmée ai fait un petit baiser sur le haut de sa tête, j'allais coucher ma fille dans la chambre d'Edward où régnait depuis quelques mois le lit bébé que Esmée avait installé.

Je caressais du dos de la main la joue de mon bébé, mon univers, ma raison d'exister dans ce monde alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans son petit lit. J'ignorais ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais pas eu ce petit ange dans ma vie ! Elle avait beau être l'unique enfant que j'aurais….je ne regretterais pour rien au monde les événements qui l'avait faite entrer dans ma vie. Chaques décisions que j'avais prise...m'avaient amenée à cet instant, à cette vie, et je n'arrivais pas à regretter ce qui s'était passé.

-Je t'aime ma chérie...plus que ma propre vie, soufflais-je doucement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses cheveux. Je regardais une dernière fois mon petit ange dormir avant d'allumer le baby-phone et d'embarquer le deuxième fermant la porte derrière moi.

Quand je descendais rejoindre les parents d'Edward, ils étaient en pleine conversation sur le projet de ce dernier, Alice aussi était là s'étant jointe à eux.

-Salut Alice, lui dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine où ils étaient réunis.

Savoir qu'Alice savait durant tout ce temps me rendait nerveuse. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle en pensait, si elle m'en voulait de lui avoir caché ma relation avec son frère ou si au contraire elle était contente pour nous.

Elle me pris dans ces bras afin de me dire bonjour et me glisser quelques petits mots dans l'oreille.

-Je sais que tu sais que je sais alors toi et moi allons devoir avoir une sacré conversation, disait-elle avant de s'écarter de moi un grand sourire aux lèvres, me faisant un petit clin d'oeil avant de retourner près des autres.

Vu son clin d'oeil et le ton qu'elle avait employé je sus qu'elle était contente pour son frère et moi. Ça me rassurait de savoir qu'elle n'était pas contre….bon ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait toujours tenue éloigné de son meilleur ami dixit son frère, mais elle aurait pu ne pas être ravie, me faire la morale afin que je ne fasse pas de mal à Edward. Après tout elle savait mieux que personne ce qu'il avait dû traverser durant ses quelques dernières années.

Alice avait toujours été là pour lui, durant leur jeunesse, après la mort des parents d'Edward, ainsi quand mon petit ami avait eu ces difficultés avec son ex, et même maintenant. Alors je pouvais comprendre qu'elle voudrait le protéger. Moi aussi je voulais m'assurer que plus jamais il n'ait à souffrir ainsi, je voulais que son bonheur….avec ou sans moi. S'il le fallait j'étais prête à le laisser partir si son bonheur était ailleurs. Je l'aimais d'un amour….indéfinissable, impossible à mesurer, je l'aimais bien plus que j'aurais cru possible.

Plongée dans mes pensées sombres, je ne vis pas Edward s'approcher de moi et c'est avec surprise que je sentis sa main prendre la mienne me souriant doucement alors que ses parents étaient avec nous dans la même pièce.

C'était maintenant, je pouvais lire dans les yeux de mon petit-ami qu'il était prêt à se lancer. Il fermait les yeux un instant avant de faire face à Esmée et Carlisle qui eux avaient le regard posé sur nos mains jointes un sourire sur leurs visages.

-Maman, Papa, je...Bella et moi on….enfin je….

-Vous êtes ensemble? Disait Esmée mettant ses mains sur sa bouche en sautillant légèrement.

Sa réaction me fit sourire, au moins maintenant je savais d'où venait l'entrain et l'énergie de sa fille.

-Oui, soufflait Edward amusée en regardant sa mère.

-Oh...mes amours je suis si contente pour vous, nous disait-elle en nous prenant dans les bras tout les deux. J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais ! Lâchait-elle en s'écartant légèrement pour nous regarder.

Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire là?

-Tu…, Edward fronçait les sourcils en regardant Esmée, puis Carlisle.

-Oh mon chéri ne nous regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis peut-être pas Elisabéth mais je suis une Maman, et vous deux vous vous tournez autour depuis un moment maintenant.

Bah mince alors….Edward m'avait complètement surprise en m'embrassant la première fois, j'avais rien vue venir. Mais Esmée elle….elle savait?

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que mon portable sonnait dans ma poche. Je m'ecartais légèrement d'Edward afin de le prendre et en voyant le correspondant je me tendais.

-Un problème ? Me demandait Edward à mes côtés.

Automatiquement je cachais mon portable contre ma poitrine comme s'il pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Non je….je vais le prendre un peu plus loin, disais-je hésitante avant de m'excuser.

Pourquoi m'appelait-Il? Et pourquoi maintenant? Ça faisait quoi? Un ans et demi que j'avais plus eu aucun contacte avec lui….depuis que j'étais tombé enceinte exactement.

-Allô..dis-je nerveusement d'une voix tremblante.


	47. Chapitre 47

Bonsoir à tous, ce soir c'est un retour en force avec un chapitre que vous attendez depuis longtemps. Il fait 11 pages...11 pages que j'ai écrites, effacés, écrites à nouveaux, c'était pas simple tout ça.

J'espère que cette suite vous plairas autant qu'à moi, j'ai essayé de faire passer les sentiments comme je les voyaient, à vous de me dire si c'est bien écrit.

Jeudi était mon dernier examen alors maintenant je vais pouvoir reprendre mes écrits comme promis, peut-être pas avec autant de chapitre par semaine mais j'essayerais c'est promis. Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de poster un petit message, mon cœur explose en vous lisant à mon tour.

Merci à Pim10, Romélia (super reviews, merci merci, tu en sera bien plus sur ce chapitre alors zou va lire vite xd), Misslacro ( pas sur d'avoir bien compris ton review, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris au juste?),Canada 02, sarahglc ( alors là miss tu me pose une colle xd, mon problème tu vois c'est que j'ai du mal à m'arrêté quand j'écris, la preuve sur mon autre fic impossible de finir mon histoire je rajoute toujours des chapitres mdr. Mais je comprend bien ton problème, ça m'arrive aussi pas mal),Beeitsme (bienvenu à toi dans mon histoire, si tu veut j'ai d'autre histoire en cours. Merci de ton review, ça fait plaisir que mes écrits plaisent et que je n'écris pas si mal que ça, surtout quand Anne-So passe par là pour me corrigé lol).

Un grand merci à mon amie Anne-So pour sa super correction, toujours là même après ces semaines d'absences. Et ma belle après se que j'ai prévu on est pas prêt de s'arrêté là xd !

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt, hâte de vous lire à mon tour !

Chapitre 47

Point de vue d'Edward

Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passé bon sang? Suite à son appel Bella m'avait semblée...préoccupée, je lui avais bien demandée s'il y avait un souci, mais elle m'avait simplement répondu que c'était le boulot en me souriant doucement. Mais je n'étais pas dupe !

Je commençais à bien la connaître, et ce n'était pas juste le boulot. Rien que son comportement depuis qu'elle avait reçu cet appel me le prouvait. Bella était un peu dans les nuages par moment, son corps était là mais ses pensées elles...étaient bien loin de nous.

Mais il était inutile de lui poser d'avantage de question, je connaissais assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle se braquerait sûrement si j'insistais. Elle me ressemblait un peu sur ce point là, quand elle voudrait en parler je serais là pour elle, mais pour ça fallait qu'elle le veuille. Mais sérieux depuis ce fameux coup de téléphone j'étais inquiet pour elle, rien n'y personne ne pouvait m'empêcher d'essayer de comprendre se qui c'était passé, j'espérais juste...que Bella n'attende pas trop longtemps pour se confier à moi.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé depuis que j'étais avec Bella, avouer à ma famille notre relation à Bella et moi n'avait pas été si chaotique que ça ! Mes parents étaient heureux pour nous sans en faire une tonne. Ça me soulageait et j'étais heureux de pouvoir prendre la main de Bella en public, ou même juste poser ma main dans son dos sans craindre les réflexions de mes proches.

Fallait pas rêver ma peur de l'engagement, faire confiance, était encore difficile pour moi. Mais Bella n'était pas n'importe qui, elle n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Alors j'essayais d'affronter cette peur qui me paralysait, cette peur qui m'avait empêché de vivre pleinement ma vie depuis plusieurs années.

J'aimais ma vie mais...Alice avait raison, c'était une vie sans avenir, si je n'affrontais pas mes peurs j'allais finir seul. Certe, personne ne me ferais souffrir ainsi, personne ne pourrait trahir ma confiance, et je ne ressentirais pas cette douleur comme quand j'avais perdu mes parents.

Mais au final je serais passé à côté de ma vie, à côté d'un bonheur sans nom...auprès de Bella et d'Abbygaëlle tout me semblait parfait, je me sentais heureux , à ma place pour la première fois depuis des années.

C'était grâce à elles que je découvrais ce qu'était vraiment vivre pleinement ma vie, à leurs côtés rien ne me semblait insurmontable, pour elles je me sentais capable de tout. Surtout quand on était que tous les trois.

Nous ne faisions pas grand chose pourtant, une simple balade au parc, ou encore les courses. Voir Bella jouer avec sa fille le sourire aux lèvres devant les éclats de rire d'Abbygaëlle n'avait pas de mot, rien n'était comparable au bonheur que ça m'apportait. Elles étaient mon bonheur à moi, ma dose d'énergie, mon soleil personnel. J'ignorais encore ce que l'avenir nous réservait mais le plus important à mes yeux à ce moment là était d'avoir ces deux merveilleux anges à mes côtés.

Les avoirs emmenés sur la tombe de mes parents m'avait rendu extrêmement nerveux, mais je ne l'avais pas regretter en partant. Bella avait accepté de jouer le jeu en leurs parlant comme s'ils avaient étaient là devant elle, son geste m'avait touché bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'avouer. Et Abby, cette petite merveille avait été très éveillé babillant nous faisant rire avec ses doux éclat de rire.

Ce fut la première fois, la première fois que je riait devant mes parents depuis l'accident, et surtout la première fois que je sortais d'ici le coeur léger, sans ce poids creusant un trou dans ma poitrine. Je savais à présent que mon lourd passé était derrière moi, grâce à Bella le trou dans ma poitrine se refermait peu à peu. Grâce à elle...je recommençais à vivre.

Nous étions lundi et j'allais enfin savoir si Alice avait assuré lors de l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec mes clients, j'avais une boule au ventre en entrant dans le local où ils m'attendaient avec tout mes papiers. Alice m'avait dit que même si au début ils avaient été un peu énervés de mon absence, ils avaient fini par apprécier sa compagnie.

J'ignorais ce qui s'était passé exactement, j'espérais juste qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas pris à elle. Pas qu'elle est besoin de ma protection….Alice était quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, c'était même l'inverse, une chose que je savais sur elle c'est que hausser le ton ou même ne serait-ce que lui faire une réflexion….c'était signer notre arrêt de mort. Une règle d'or s'imposait quand on fréquentait cette fille, ne jamais énerver Alice Cullen sous aucun prétexte.

Quand j'arrivais, mes clients étaient déjà attablés autour de la table un café devant eux, je les saluais poliment en leur serrant la main un par un et prenait place gardant ma paperasse en mains.

-Ravi de votre présence Monsieur Cullen, disait le gérant de la boîte en me fixant durement.

Génial ça commençait bien !

-Messieurs, je tiens à m'excuser pour samedi soir mais j'ai eu une indisponibilité….

-Oui, votre sœur nous a expliqué ça, disait encore le grand patron. Encore mieux, qu'est-ce que ma meilleure amie leur avait dit? Rien sur ma vie privée j'espère ! Si je puis me permettre, cette demoiselle a un sacré caractère, reprenait-il avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. C'est...revigorant d'avoir à faire à ce genre de demoiselle, dans notre profession.

Mince j'aimais vraiment pas le regard qu'il avait à ce moment là, s'il croyait qu'il allait la revoir il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Alice était comme ma petite sœur, hors de question qu'il la touche !

-Euh...elle n'exerce pas dans mon entreprise, j'exerce seul, Alice est….elle travaille dans la mode, elle vient juste de signer un contrat pour créer sa propre ligne de vêtement, me sentais-je obligé de préciser afin qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde avoir à faire à elle une nouvelle fois.

-Hey bien, pour quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas dans le bâtiment elle a su très bien présenter votre projet. J'ai vu vos modifications et je dois vous avouer que vous m'avez agréablement surpris. Quand pourrons nous commencer les travaux?

J'étais soulagé que la conversation tourne enfin vers le pourquoi de ma présence ici. Pas que j'étais un insociable mais….ce type je ne l'avais pas senti depuis le début, alors plus vite on parlait boulot mieux c'était.

-Vous avez regardé les devis? Demandais-je étonné qu'il me parle travaux sans avoir eu tous les devis en mains.

-Vite fait mais ce n'est pas vraiment le prix qui me préoccupe, c'est la qualité des travaux effectués. Vous avez bonne réputation monsieur Cullen, je vous fait donc confiance sur les personnes avec qui vous travaillez habituellement.

-Souhaitez vous visiter quelques lieux où nous avons travaillés? Lui proposais-je en pensant à un lieu précis. J'étais quasiment certain que ça ne dérangerait pas Bella que je fasse visiter sa boutique à mes nouveaux clients.

-Pourquoi pas, le plus tôt sera le mieux afin de tout organiser.

-Dès que votre agenda vous le permettra, je m'organiserais avec la gérante des lieux. Et pour le….

Mon portable sonnait m'indiquant un appel, d'habitude je ne décrochais pas lors de mes entretiens les laissants me laisser un message. Mais quand je vis le nom de la clinique sur l'écran je m'excusais auprès de mon client et m'éloignais autant que je pouvais d'eux.

-Allo, décrochais-je rapidement.

J'étais plutôt surpris de cet appel, ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu de leurs nouvelles. Et j'avoue que mon esprit n'était plus aussi tourné vers mon passé….mais plutôt sur deux personnes précises.

-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, Monsieur Daves directeur de la clinique de Monréal, j'espère ne pas trop déranger mais nous avons du nouveau concernant votre affaire.

-Je vous écoute, disais-je doucement sentant mon ventre se tordre.

-Nous avons retrouvés une jeune femme ayant reçu un don grâce à une ancienne facture mélangée à un autre dossier. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation elle a accepté de vous rencontrer afin de faire le test. Pouvez-vous venir cette après-midi vers 15h00?

-Euh….oui bien sûr je….je serais là, bafouillais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

-Très bien je rappelle cette jeune femme alors afin de valider l'heure du rendez-vous. Pouvez-vous appeler votre ami de la police afin qu'il se charge de récupérer les échantillons?

-O...oui je...je l'appellerais.

-Merci, rendez-vous à 15h00 alors, bonne matinée Monsieur Cullen.

Je raccrochais sans lui répondre, la logique était qu'il aurait fallu que je lui rende la politesse mais j'en étais incapable. Rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche comme un automate je me retournai vers mes clients.

-Un problème Monsieur Cullen?

-Non je...un imprévu….Messieurs veuillez m'excusez mais je vais devoir vous laisser. J'appellerais vos bureaux afin d'organiser un rendez-vous pour la visite.

-D'accord, ne traînez pas trop j'aimerais commencer les travaux rapidement. Sinon envoyez nous votre soeur, je serais ravi de discuter de nouveau du projet avec elle.

J'opinais même si dans ma tête je n'appréciais pas du tout ses réflexions à propos d'Alice. Elle avait vraiment dû assurer pour qu'il l'apprécie de cette façon, peut-être même un peu trop à mon goût. Sale pervers, il avait presque l'âge à Carlisle !

Sur le chemin du retour je passais directement au poste de police. A cette heure-ci Emmett était en poste, ça serait plus simple en venant ici, surtout que j'avais besoin d'éclaircir certaines choses.

La vérité était que j'ignorais si je voulais savoir, avant oui….mais depuis quelques temps je voyais les choses différemment. Abby avait plus besoin de moi que cet enfant qui avait été voulu par ses deux parents pendant toutes ses années, enfin...si enfant il y avait.

Qui étais-je pour briser leurs vies en m'imposant de cette façon? Si cet enfant était de moi biologiquement….il avait déjà un père, Abby elle n'avait personne. Et si...si je découvrais un lien de parenté, comment allais-je réagir avec Abbygaëlle après ça? La verrais-je toujours de la même façon? La délaisserais-je?

Non, non je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, un lien s'était créé entre nous deux, un lien indéfinissable et indestructible. J'agissais comme un père avec elle sans même le vouloir...personne ne pouvait détruire ça...à moins que Bella me jette refusant que j'approche sa fille par la suite.

Rien que cette pensée me fit frissonner...peut-être qu'il était temps que je lui avoue toute l'histoire, c'était important de se faire confiance, une relation était basée principalement sur la confiance. Hors moi, je lui cachais une partie de mon histoire, une partie qui était bien présente aujourd'hui.

Si je continuais à avoir de tels secrets j'allais finir par la perdre, oui j'allais perdre la seule femme avec qui je pouvais entrevoir un avenir ensemble….du moins pour les prochains mois.

Oui j'allais lui parler….enfin après avoir rencontré cette nouvelle victime qu'avait fait Tanya !

Point de vue de Bella

Qu'étais-je en train de faire exactement? Fuir n'était pas la meilleure des solutions, j'étais irresponsable en faisant ça, je n'avais pas le droit de l'éloigner de lui. Mais c'était ma fille bon sang, la panique avait envahi tout mon être à l'instant où le responsable de la clinique m'avait expliqué la raison de la présence de l'homme que je pensais connaître en ses lieux.

Et maintenant quoi? J'étais sensée faire quoi? L'affronter? Prendre le risque qu'il m'enlève mon bébé prétextant avoir des droits sur elle ? Était-il au courant depuis le début? Voulait-il s'approcher un maximum afin d'être auprès d'elle et pouvoir faire partie de sa vie sans jamais me dire la vérité? Notre rencontre dans cette rue était-elle vraiment dû au hasard ou avait-il tout organisé?

J'étais censé dire quoi moi? Faire quoi? Bon dieu, ça faisait plusieurs jours que j'étais partie en urgence laissant la boutique à Alice, passant de longues journées à réfléchir chez ma mère et j'étais toujours aussi perdue.

Les images de cet homme dans ce couloir me revenait sans arrêt en tête, ce moment même où j'ai cru mourir de panique en l'apercevant dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

FlashBack

Le lendemain de notre conversation téléphonique j'étais venue à la clinique qui avait changé ma vie du tout au tout avec la peur au ventre. Le directeur de la clinique, Monsieur Daves lui-même m'avait appelé m'expliquant avec trop peu de détails son problème.

J'aurais bien pu l'envoyer paître, après tout c'était dans mon droit. Mais alors que j'étais montée veiller au bien être de mon ange durant sa sieste...dès l'instant où j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, ma fille, ma vie, mon éternel amour, j'avais su que je ne pourrais pas tourner le dos à cette chance qui s'offrait à elle.

Abbygaëlle avait le droit d'avoir un père, je ne pouvais pas la priver de son père par peur de ce qu'elle allait devenir par la suite si le résultat adn était positif. Alors j'avais rappelé le médecin disant que je viendrais pour rencontrer cet homme et faire le test.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, m'avait salué Monsieur Daves m'accueillant lui même alors que j'arrivais tout juste dans l'accueil ma fille dans les bras.

-Bonjour, répondis-je poliment serrant mon bébé contre moi comme si j'étais prête à m'enfuir à toutes jambes avec elle.

La peur que cet homme m'enlève mon bébé se faisait bien présente dans ma tête, j'en avais une boule au ventre rien que d'y penser. Mais après tout ce n'était pas ma faute, si le résultat était positif...je serais moi aussi une victime de cet...de cet engrenage.

-Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au bureau où Monsieur nous attend avec son ami, mais avant toute chose, êtes vous sûre de vouloir faire cela, vous avez tous les droits de…

-J'y tiens, le coupais-je. D'après ce que vous m'avez expliqué ce Monsieur est lui même victime….il a autant le droit de savoir si Abby est sa fille ou non et pour Abby ce sera surement sa seule chance de savoir qui est son père.

-Bien, suivez moi alors.

Je le suivais donc sentant un poids peser sur mon estomac à chaque pas que je faisais dans la clinique nous dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être son bureau.

-Comment...comment m'avez-vous retrouvée si mon dossier avait disparu? Demandais-je doucement me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait expliqué au téléphone, voulant penser à autre chose que ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Grâce à une ancienne facture, le dossier informatique et votre dossier sur papier ont été supprimés ou bien volés mais heureusement pour nous une facture a été mélangée avec d'autres papiers, ce qui nous a permis de vous contacter.

C'était fou cette histoire, une véritable histoire qui pourrait être le sujet d'un feuilleton télé. J'avais une certaine peine pour cet homme, je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire, juste quelques informations que le directeur de la clinique m'avait expliquées au téléphone, mais cela m'avait suffit pour que je m'en fasse une opinion.

Nous longions les couloirs quand je vis de dos un homme posté devant le dit bureau, ça devait sûrement être lui. Mais en avançant la panique envahissait tout mes sens en reconnaissant bien cette chevelure où j'y passais si souvent les mains et ce corps d'athlète sur lequel j'avais longuement fantasmé.

Edward….mais que diable faisait-il ici? Un agent de police était aussi à ses côtés….oh non Emmett ! Je me stoppais direct en les reconnaissant tournant directement sur le couloir de droite afin qu'ils ne me voient pas.

-Mademoiselle Swan? Me demandait le directeur en me suivant. Vous vous sentez bien?

J'opininais même si je comprenais rien à leur présence ici, j'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Le directeur vint se mettre devant moi afin de comprendre mon comportement mais j'étais focalisée sur la présence d'Edward ici.

-Je...ces hommes sont-ils….bégayais-je la panique envahissant tout mon corps.

-Il s'agit de Monsieur Cullen, c'est l'homme dont je vous ai parlé, l'agent de police est présent car c'est lui qui a suivi l'affaire de Monsieur Cullen, c'est également un de ses amis, il prendra en charge les échantillons afin de faire faire les tests par le service de la police. Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien Mademoiselle?

Oh non, non non non, Emmett allait voir mon nom et celui d'Abby sur ces foutus résultats !

-Oui je…., je manquais de souffle, j'avais l'impression que tout oxygène avait quitté mon corps. Pourquoi Edward m'avait rien dit? C'était quoi cette histoire? Il ne pouvait pas...non impossible, il m'en aurait forcément parlé non? Serait-il possible de faire ce test sans rencontrer en personne Monsieur Cullen? Demandais-je doucement.

-Euh oui bien sûr mais….vous n'avez pas à avoir peur Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen est très gentil, il veut juste vous parler un peu afin de s'assurer que vous êtes d'accord pour faire ce test et surtout comprendre ce choix. Vous savez même s'il se place en première victime, il sait également que la personne ayant reçu ce don l'est également. Il sait que ce n'est pas un choix facile à faire pour ces couples…

-S'il vous plaît, le suppliais-je alors que Abby commençait à gigoter dans mes bras.

-Bien, je ne peux en rien vous forcer. Vous préférez donc faire le test de paternité sans le rencontrer avant? J'opinais et il m'indiquait alors une petite pièce où il avait tout le nécessaire.

Je le suivais docilement sans avoir au préalable jeté un coup d'œil à cet homme qui était à mes yeux un parfait inconnu à présent.

Fin de flash black

Après que le directeur ait récupéré les prélèvements sur Abby, j'étais partie sans me retourner. Les résultats allaient prendre quelques jours seulement et le pire c'était que Emmett serait sûrement le premier à découvrir que je faisais partie de ces femmes qui avaient reçu un don de sperme ce jour là. Il saurait alors par quoi j'étais passée….jamais plus je ne pourrais le regarder dans les yeux.

Bon ce n'était pas le pire qu'Emmett découvre la façon dont j'avais eu Abby, j'étais habituée à ce que les gens me jugent très vite en découvrant à quel point j'avais été égoïste, même si entendre ça me faisait mal, je savais encaisser.

Non le pire c'était de savoir que Edward ne m'avait rien dit, il m'avait caché cette partie de son histoire, sûrement même la plus importante. Il m'était impossible alors de rester paisiblement chez moi comme si de rien n'était, voyant Edward le soir en rentrant chez moi vue que c'était souvent lui qui récupérait ma fille. Le regarder dans les yeux en sachant tout ça...non c'était trop, trop difficile, même entendre sa voix m'était insupportable, je me sentais trahie.

Alors oui j'étais partie, j'avais fui sans rien dire à personne. Expliquer à Edward mon départ m'avait était impossible, pas en sachant qu'il me mentait chaque jour. Seule Alice avait été avertie de mon départ et Monsieur Dax, j'avais juste dit que je devais m'absenter quelques jours mais qu'Alice serait parfaitement capable de gérer la boutique. Il m'avait assuré qu'il irait voir comment ça se passait et de le tenir informer de mon retour. Je savais que j'abusais, mais il comprenait aussi qu'être mère célibataire loin de sa famille n'était pas tous les jours facile, c'était un patron compréhensif.

Alice m'avait bien sûr posé des questions, mais je lui avais seulement dit que ma mère avait besoin de moi, j'avais eu du mal à la regarder dans les yeux à ce moment là. Ce n'était en rien ma mère qui avait besoin de sa fille, mais bien moi qui avait besoin de ma mère.

Depuis je me planquais chez elle attendant ce fameux coup de téléphone ou cet email qui allait bouleverser notre vie. Sauf si….sauf si le test était négatif, oui peut-être qu'Edward n'était pas le père d'Abby, peut-être que….

J'échappais un sanglot en pensant à cette éventualité assise face à la mer dans le jardin de ma mère. J'avais l'impression d'être….fébrile à chaque instant depuis que j'étais ici, je pleurais pour un rien, mes émotions étaient toutes chamboulées avec cette histoire.

Savoir qu'Edward m'avait menti me faisait mal au cœur, j'aimais cet homme, j'étais prête à m'ouvrir à lui depuis un moment. La seule chose qui me faisait reculer à chaque fois, c'était la peur qui me terrassait face à sa réaction, j'avais peur qu'il ne comprenne pas, qu'il me juge comme tout le monde l'avait fait. Mais surtout j'avais peur qu'il me quitte et qu'il abandonne Abbygaëlle.

Mais imaginer qu'il y ait une chance que mon bébé soit la fille biologique de l'homme que j'aimais….rendait ma fille encore plus précieuse à mes yeux si c'était possible. J'avais l'espoir aussi, l'espoir qu'elle ne grandisse pas sans connaître son père, chose que j'avais amèrement regretter de ne pas avoir pu lui donner.

C'était deux sentiments contradictoires je sais mais….c'est ce que je ressentais. Edward était quelqu'un de bien, j'en étais persuadé, même s'il m'avait menti….si notre relation avait duré un peu plus longtemps j'avais l'espoir qu'un jour il veuille être plus que mon compagnon, comme l'avait dit mon père ,Edward agissait déjà comme un père avec Abby.

Entendant mon portable sonner je le sortais de ma poche et vit un énième appel d'Edward avec la photo que j'avais prise qui s'affichait. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité en voyant son doux visage sur mon écran. Depuis que j'étais partie il ne cessait de m'appeler au moins une vingtaine de fois par jour, et ça c'était seulement les appels. Je ne comptais plus les nombreux messages qu'il m'envoyait me demandant pourquoi j'étais partie sans rien lui dire, et pourquoi je ne prenais pas ses appels. Il s'inquiétait pour moi et Abby et ça m'énervais autant que je trouvais ça adorable.

J'avais même pas la force d'écouter les messages qu'il avait laissé sur mon répondeur, j'étais qu'une lâche, lâche d'avoir fuit, lâche de ne pas décrocher ce putain de téléphone afin de tout lui expliquer, lâche de ne pas vouloir des explications de sa part.

Notre belle histoire me semblait si loin maintenant, nos moments ensemble….j'avais tellement peur que tout ça ne soit qu'une plaisanterie. Qui me dit que notre rapprochement, son envie d'être avec moi n'était pas poussé par son envie d'être auprès d'Abbygaëlle? J'avais envie de croire en nous...en lui mais….j'avais peur de faire une chute libre en voulant croire en Edward.

Après tout ce que l'on avait vécu ensemble, après tout ses moments ensemble….cette fois je ne pourrais pas me relever sans me briser. J'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, et s'il s'avérait qu'il s'était joué de moi je….ça me détruirais de l'intérieur.

-Hey Bella, entendis-je derrière moi alors que ma mère venait à mes côtés posant Abby sur un tapis de jeu devant nous avec quelques jouets. Bon ça suffit maintenant Bella, reprenait-elle en revenant vers moi avec un mouchoir essuyant mes joues inondées de larmes.

-Désolée, disais-je doucement en baissant la tête fixant mon portable dont mon fond d'écran affichait une photo d'Edward et d'Abby au parc lors d'un pique-nique improvisé.

-Bella, ma puce jamais je n'ai pu te voir aussi mal, disait-elle en passant une main dans mon dos….même après que cette saleté de Malory t'ai insulté de...enfin bref, reprenait-elle. Ce que j'essaye de te dire ma puce c'est que tu es plus forte que ça, ne laisse pas cette histoire t'enlever le plus important.

-Abby, devinais-je posant mes yeux vers ma fille qui jouait sans savoir ce qui se passait réellement.

-Pas seulement…., disait Maman me faisant tourner la tête vers elle. Bella, tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais jamais je n'ai pu te voir aussi souriante et pleine de vie que depuis que ce jeune homme est entré dans ta vie, reprenait-elle en désignant Edward sur mon fond d'écran en le déverrouillant.

-Il m'a menti Maman, m'offusquais-je. Voulait-elle vraiment que je reparte vers lui sans lui en vouloir ? Il s'était moqué de moi en me cachant cette histoire, alors que moi je lui faisais entièrement confiance !

Bien sur que j'avais tout dit à ma mère, il m'avait été impossible de rester sous silence. Durant tout le vol je m'étais retenue, j'avais retenu toute ma tristesse, ma colère en moi. Mais quand j'avais vu ma mère souriante heureuse de nous voir, j'avais craqué fondant en larmes devant elle.

Depuis elle s'était en quelques sortes murer dans le silence complètement choqué de mes aveux, faut dire que cette histoire était dingue tout de même. Quel possibilité il y avait pour que je tombe sur l'homme qui était peut-être le père biologique de ma fille?

-Non pas menti, juste omis quelques détails de la fin de relation avec cette…..fille, grimaçait-elle. Mets toi un peu à sa place deux minutes Bell's, après tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur ses parents décédés, sa difficulté à s'engager. Ne penses tu pas qu'il ne t'as pas raconter la fin de l'histoire de peur que tu t'enfuies, ou même par honte d'avoir été trahis de la sorte?

-Mais….

-Non Bella, je suis tout à fait d'accord sur le fait que tu es blessée qu'il ne s'est pas confié à toi, mais il faudrait peut-être penser aussi de son point de vue à lui. Et si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne lui as jamais parlé du comment et du pourquoi de l'histoire d'Abbygaëlle !

Elle n'allait pas le défendre tout de même? N'était-elle pas senser défendre sa propre fille? Surtout que entre l'histoire d'Abby et celle d'Edward….c'était pas comparable….

-C'est totalement différent Maman je….

-En quoi au juste? Me coupait-elle une nouvelle fois. Tu lui caches aussi une part de ta vie, celle de la naissance de ta fille. Ma chérie, je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire de la peine, je sais que tu as peur que ça se passe comme avec tes anciens amis, mais ta vie à La Rochelle est différente de l'ancienne, tes amis sont différents, Edward n'est pas James.

Bien sur qu'il n'était pas James, James était quelqu'un de dangereux, et je m'en étais rendue compte bien trop tard.

-Je sais ça mais….enfin je….

Mon portable me coupais, un nouvel appel d'Edward s'affichait sur l'écran.

-Une chose que je peux lui reconnaître c'est que ce jeune homme est têtu, peut-être même autant que ma fille, souriait ma mère. Laisse lui une chance ma chérie, laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer, je suis quasiment certaine que c'est beaucoup plus simple que tu ne te l'imagines. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le au moins pour Abby, elle mérite le meilleur, et je crois que ce jeune homme peut être quelqu'un de bon pour elle quels que soient les résultats du test de paternité.

Au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison, ma mère avait beau être une femme branchée sur 10 000 volts, têtue, bornée, changeant de hobby toutes les semaines, quand il fallait prendre de grandes décisions elle avait toujours eu les bonnes paroles afin de me diriger vers le bon chemin selon moi et pas par rapport aux autres.

Posant mon regard sur ma fille, le choix s'imposait à moi….non pas un choix, une obligation. Pour elle, pour son propre bonheur je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'être égoïste, j'allais devoir affronter Edward.

Une nouvelle fois mon portable sonnait d'une seule sonnerie, regardant mon portable je vis que c'était un mail. En l'ouvrant j'avalais difficilement ma salive en voyant le nom de la clinique Monréal s'afficher, c'était les résultats du test.

Mon cœur battait la chamade en voyant les résultats, lâchant mon téléphone laissant mes larmes couler sur ma joue, je m'accroupissais devant mon ange qui me souriait en me donnant un cube.

-Merci chérie il est joli ton cube dis donc ! Abby explosait de rire en babillant lançant son autre cube en fronçant des sourcils le voyant hors de sa portée. Ma puce je….je sais que je ne suis pas la plus parfaite des Maman mais...je t'aime tu sais, jamais je ne pourrais regretter ce jour où j'ai pris la décision de t'avoir. Tu es ma fierté la plus totale, mais une autre personne t'aime énormément, une personne que tu aimes aussi beaucoup. Alors que dirais-tu si nous rentrions à la maison pour aller le voir? Abby babillait encore une fois devant moi ne comprenant sûrement pas de quoi je parlais. Tu aimerais le voir? Hein ma puce, j'ignore encore ce que nous prévois l'avenir, le pourquoi il est venu vers nous mais….Abby ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que….Edward est….jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de te dire ça mais c'est Edward mon cœur, c'est Edward ton Papa.

J'entendais ma mère échapper un sanglot alors que je me retournais vers elle, je lui souriais doucement en la voyant si émue. Oui le résultat était positif, Edward était bien le père biologique de ma fille à 99.99 pour cent.

Maman avait raison, je devais penser à Abbygaëlle en premier, je devais penser à son bien être mais aussi à Edward. Jamais il n'avait dû vouloir tout ça, même si je lui en voulais toujours, Abby était sa fille et je n'avais aucun droit de le priver d'elle.

Après ma fuite j'ignorais comment il allait réagir au vue de mon retour, j'allais devoir tout lui dire avant toute chose, ne plus rien cacher de notre histoire à Abby et à lui. En y réfléchissant bien...comment avais-je fait pour ne pas voir qu'elle lui ressemblait, ils avaient les mêmes yeux et...les mêmes pommettes. Il y avait aussi ce lien qu'ils avaient que je n'avais jamais su expliquer clairement, sa façon d'agir avec elle…

Abby avait-elle su dès le début? Les enfants ressentaient-ils ce genre de chose?

Tant de questions restaient sans réponses, je réalisais que j'étais aussi fautive qu'Edward. J'étais partie ainsi sans attendre d'explications, sans rien attendre de lui ne pensant qu'à moi. Il était temps que je prenne mes responsabilités même si ça voulait dire mettre un terme à notre histoire.

Il était temps, oui il était temps de rentrer à la maison et de présenter ma fille à son père.


	48. Chapitre 48

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre, on arrive bientôt aux explication, ça promet d'être chaud !

 **Silly girl:** merci pour ton petit message, tu va entrevoir déjà dans ce chapitre comment Edward réagit face au comportement de Bella, dans le prochain la confrontation. Bonne lecture à toi.

 **Mlle:** Merci pour ton review, je comprend parfaitement ta réaction. On ma dit que souvent on mets toujours la faute sur le dos d'Ed alors là j'ai voulu montrer que Bella n'était pas parfaite, elle aussi peut faire des erreurs, ne penser qu'à elle sur le moment. Oui elle n'as penser qu'à sa peur de perdre Abby, de la réaction d'Edward. Et n'oublions pas qu'elle n'est pas vraiment au courant pour la trahison, le doc lui as seulement dit la base et Edward ne c'est pas clairement expliqué sur ce que Tanya lui avait fait. Ça peut aussi être perturbant d'apprendre que l'homme que l'on aime est peut-être le père de notre enfant que l'on as eu d'une façon complètement anonyme. Elle aurait pu ne pas faire ce test, mais voilà elle voulait savoir. J'espère que tu aimera plus ce chapitre là.

 **Nedwige Stew:** Merci pour ton petit message en espérant que ce chapitre te plaît autant, bonne lecture.

 **Grazie:** Merci pour ton message ma belle, je suis sur que tu va aimer ce chapitre, le prochain est en cour d'écriture. Bonne lecture à très vite !

 **Misslacro** : Merci, moi aussi je reviens en force, hâte de savoir si ce chapitre te plaît, bonne lecture bisous.

 **Nanoulaet** : Merci pour ton superbe review, tu va être gâté alors. Dans se chapitre tu va découvrir comment Edward réagit vraiment, ça ne va pas être facile pour Bella mais elle as fait le choix de partir, fuire ne résout jamais rien. Mais voilà sous la panique on fait toujours des bêtises. Hâte d'avoir un retour de ce chapitre.

 **Limatou** : Merci pour ton message, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes écrits plaisent.

 **Pims10:** Tu penser à quel genre de révélation? Merci pour ton petit message.

 **Romélia** : Merci pour ton superbe message, oui plusieurs personne s'en doutait, mais en vérité j'écris sur le tas, les choses peuvent évoluer selon mon humeur lol, rien n'est encore écrit. Faudra attendre un peu pour ce fameux chapitre où on va enfin tout savoir, ça viendra dans le prochain ne t'inquiète pas, bonne lecture.

 _ **Comme me la demander Romélia, j'ai effectivement passé mes examen et j'ai reçu mon bulletin de notes la semaine dernière. Je suis fière de vous dire que j'ai était admise, j'ai mon cap petite enfance, j'ai toujours du mal à y croire en voyant les superbes notes. Une page se tourne !**_

Bonne lecture à tous, bisous!

Chapitre 48

Point de vue d'Edward

Elle ne pouvait pas….non elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner comme ça ! Je lui avais ouvert mon….je l'avais laissée entrevoir le vrai moi, elle m'avait donné envie de ne plus cacher l'homme que j'étais vraiment. Elle me faisait vraiment revivre ! Et ça pour la première fois depuis le décès de mes parents.

Bella était partie, partie sans rien dire à qui que ce soit, ni à Alice, ni à Rosalie, à personne, même pas...même pas à moi. Qu'elle ne dise rien aux autres n'était pas le plus important pour moi, mais le fait qu'elle ne réponde ni à mes appels, ni à mes textos me rendait malade...comme fou.

Cette douleur quasi constante dans ma poitrine, cette douleur que je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais ressentir était belle et bien là, elle était revenue d'une manière totalement différente. J'avais eu confiance en Bella...j'avais confiance en elle, je l'avais laissée entrer dans ma vie et là elle...elle était juste partie.

J'étais en colère, triste mais surtout en colère, tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Bella n'était pas Tanya, Bella...j'étais persuadé qu'elle avait certains sentiments pour moi. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi être partie de la sorte? Pourquoi bordel ?

Fou de rage, je renversais toutes mes affaires qui se trouvaient sur mon bureau. Je ne pouvais pas croire Alice, je ne pouvais pas croire que Bella était partie si facilement, sa boutique...était importante pour elle, sa vie lui plaisait ici, elle me l'avait dit elle-même.

La première chose à laquelle j'avais pensé c'était James. Alice m'avait seulement dit que la mère de Bella avait besoin de sa fille mais….dans ce cas Bella m'aurait contacté non? Hors depuis plus d'une semaine c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

La seule preuve de son existence était quelque photos se trouvant dans mon téléphone, et cette douleur dans ma poitrine quand je les regardais...ou pas d'ailleurs, rien que de penser à elle me comprimait la poitrine d'une façon différente mais aussi oppressante que lors de l'accident de mes parents.

N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, j'avais fait irruption dans le bureau de Emmett lui priant de faire jouer ses relations ou je ne sais trop quoi. Il devait retrouver Bella, James l'avait peut-être menacé de prendre Abby, ou de lui faire du mal….j'en avais eu des nausées rien qu'à cette pensée.

Et même si Emmett ne pensait pas réellement qu'il s'agissait de James, que pour lui je me montais simplement la tête. Il n'avait pas arrêter de me dire qu'elle allait finir par m'appeler, que peut-être sa mère avait des soucis de santé et que Bella avait simplement oublié de me prévenir.

Mais moi je n'avais pas pû croire à cette éventualité, on se parlait tout le temps, même quand on se voyait en journée, le soir elle m'envoyait toujours un texto de bonne nuit. Hors là rien, pas une once de ses nouvelles. Alors Em avait quand même fait quelques recherches, il se trouvait que James était en désintox à deux cent kilomètres d'ici.

J'avais fini par appeler Charlie, le père de Bella, lui non plus n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa fille et ne savait même pas qu'elle était partie. Il m'avait promit de me rappeler si il avait des nouvelles et j'avais fait de même de mon côté.

Comme promit il l'avait fait, mais c'était étrange, il avait été très vague me disant seulement qu'elle allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète ainsi. Lui aussi m'avait dit qu'elle allait finir par m'appeler, sauf que plus les jours passaient, et plus je réalisais vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.

Bella ne voulait plus de moi, et elle n'avait même pas eu le cran de me le dire en face. C'est cette réalité qui me détruisait jour après jour. Chaque matin à mon réveil...enfin quand j'arrivais à dormir quelques heures, les premières minutes suivant mon réveil étaient extrêmement douloureuse réalisant que tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar. J'étais...j'étais tombé amoureux de cette fille, vraiment amoureux, je l'aimais bordel, je pouvais même dire que j'en étais raide dingue.

Mais qu'avais-je fait? Avais-je eu un comportement l'ayant blessé? Lui avais-je causé du tort sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais longtemps cherché mais rien ne me venait, je n'étais plus l'homme froid et distant avec elle, j'avais fait des efforts pour m'ouvrir à elle...il me restait juste une part d'ombre à lui avouer sur mon hist….Tanya….

Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé plus tôt? Tanya avait-elle un rapport avec le départ de Bella? Mais pourtant….elle ne connaissait pas Bella alors comment serait-il possible qu'elle lui veuille du mal?

Je devais en être sûr, prenant mon portable j'appelais Emmett.

-Allo, disait-il d'une voix ensommeillée au bout de plusieurs tonalité. Merde je regardais l'heure il était 3h50 du matin.

-Oh désolé Em je….je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tôt, m'excusais-je nerveusement en me frottant la nuque.

-Ouais, pour quelle raison tu me réveilles à...oh merde Ed il n'est même pas 4h du mat…

-Je sais mais...j'ai pensé à un truc à propos de Bella. Peut-être que...enfin tu penses que Tanya aurait pu...je sais pas faire du mal à Bella, la menacer ou un truc de ce genre ?

-Ed, soufflait Em.

-Elle n'a pas pu partir comme ça Em, je...je refuse de croire qu'elle m'ait rayé de sa vie ainsi, c'est pas...ce n'est pas possible, lui dis-je faisant des aller retour dans ma chambre. Elle a surement des problèmes, je devrais la rechercher et je suis bloqué parce que la police refuse de….

-Bella m'a appelé, me coupait doucement Emmett.

-Oh...dis-je seulement me rendant compte que je m'étais monté encore la tête tout seul, donc c'était vrai, elle m'avait rayé de sa vie.

Il aurait été possible qu'elle ait perdu son portable, qu'elle se l'ai fait voler ou je ne sais trop quoi lui empêchant de me contacter, ou de simplement répondre à mes appels, à mes messages.

Mais j'étais encore à côté de la plaque. Bella avait appelé Emmett….lui avait eu de ses nouvelles, lui, elle ne l'avait pas ignoré. Je ne comptais pas aux yeux de Bella, j'avais juste...était une sorte de passade. Un sentiment de trahison m'envahissait laissant émerger mon corps entier d'une colère monstre contre cette femme que je croyais connaître.

-Ecoute Ed, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le croit, elle….elle va venir te parler ok sois juste patient.

Patient, il voulait que je sois patient? Mais bordel ça faisait des jours que j'attendais prêt de mon téléphone ne pouvant plus travailler, plus manger, plus dormir attendant un signe de vie de sa part. Et lui me demandait d'être patient?

-Elle t'a dit quand elle rentrerait? Lui demandais-je durement ne voulant pas entendre mon meilleur pote défendre cette femme.

C'était injuste de ma part de m'en prendre à lui, mais c'était plus fort que moi...putain j'étais plus que mordu de Bella et elle….elle l'avait appelé lui,m'ignorant moi...son propre petit ami. Quoi qu'elle avait à me dire, je ne voulais même pas ne serait-ce qu'entendre ses explications, j'étais trop en colère, pour lui parler maintenant.

-Pas vraiment, soit elle est rentrée par l'avion de ce soir, enfin hier soir maintenant, soit celui de ce matin. Écoute Ed, ne te fermes pas ok, quand elle viendra laisses lui le temps de t'expliquer tout ça. Bella avait ses raisons, je ne lui donne pas raison mais….

-Elle t'a tout raconté? Génial ! Bonne nuit Em, lui dis-je ayant l'intention de raccrocher, mais je me retiens voulant lui demander s'il avait eu des nouvelles du test. Pendant que j'y suis, t'as des nouvelles du test de paternité?

J'entendais vaguement Em marmonner dans le téléphone, il mit un moment avant de me répondre bizarrement. Rosalie devait sûrement lui parler.

-Non...je te l'ai déjà dit, les gars ont eu pas mal de boulot, ça devrait pas tarder...enfin je...je t'appellerais pour te le dire.

-Ouais, marmonnais-je en raccrochant aussitôt.

Bordel, pourquoi ça devait être si compliqué? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas être heureux comme tout le monde autour de moi pour une fois? J'avais cru, en revenant de ce rendez-vous à la clinique, retrouver Bella, la prendre dans mes bras m'enivrant de sa délicieuse odeur afin de calmer mes nerfs dû à cette journée de dingue et finir par tout lui raconter.

J'avais voulu tout lui dire, toute l'histoire afin que plus aucun secret ne se mette entre nous, je voulais qu'elle puisse se confier à moi comme moi j'étais prêt à le faire avec elle. J'avais beau être énervé contre cette femme qui m'avait fait venir pour rien à la clinique...d'un côté je la comprenais. C'était un si grand risque de faire ce test, leurs vies à elle et à son conjoint aurait pu être chamboulée à tout jamais si le test venait à être positif.

Alors oui je pouvais comprendre, j'avais moi même peur de ces résultats, j'avais besoin que Bella m'assure que rien ne changerait, qu'elle accepterait cette partie de mon histoire et qu'elle me soutiendrait, j'avais besoin qu'elle me rassure du fait que rien ne changerait avec Abbygaëlle.

Mais tout ça me paraissait si loin, tout ça...c'était si évasif à présent. Isabella Swan était loin de la personne que je croyais connaître, elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de me dire que tout était fini.

Rien que d'y penser...j'enrageais tellement, il y avait tant de rancœur en moi. Je ne voulais pas...je ne voulais pas replonger, revivre encore une fois cette solitude, cette haine que j'avais en moi ne la laissant jamais sortir. Cette fois j'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me relever….c'était fini, Bella était partie...tout le monde partait autour de moi.

C'était comme si….comme si je ne méritais pas d'être heureux, on m'avait juste laissé entrevoir une vie...la vie de monsieur tout le monde, avant de m'arracher ce bonheur alors que je commençais seulement à en apprécier le goût.

Esmée m'avait toujours dit que la mort de mes parents n'était en rien ma faute, mais tout me prouvait le contraire. Jamais...jamais je n'aurais droit au bonheur car par ma faute mes parents n'avaient pas pu vivre le leur. C'était ma punition pour avoir une fois de plus déserté ma maison pour être avec ma meilleure amie.

Toutes les personnes que j'aimais finissaient par partir! Ma seule famille avait été mes parents, puis Bella et Abby….à leurs côtés je m'étais senti chez moi, comme si je faisais partie d'une famille.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient aussi ma famille d'une certaine façon mais...je m'étais toujours senti de trop. Il avaient déjà Alice eux, moi j'étais juste le fils de leurs amis qui faisait irruption dans leurs vies. Mais en vérité j'étais seul….je serais à jamais seul.

Allant dans le salon j'attrapais un verre ainsi que la bouteille de whisky dans le bar de Carlisle et m'en servais un verre tout en gardant la bouteille en main.

Voilà une chose que je connaissais bien, une chose dont je pouvais être sûr, c'était qu'en buvant ce nectar la douleur serait moins forte, en buvant ça me permettait d'oublier, de l'oublier elle, la seule femme que je pourrais aimer au point de vouloir tout donner pour elle.

Point de vue d'Emmett

Crotte de chocolat enveloppée d'une fine couche de caramel ! J'étais mal...très mal, bon pas aussi mal qu' Edward, mais j'aimais vraiment pas cette situation. Pire je serais même prêt à me mettre à la diète si ça pouvait arranger les choses. C'était pour dire à quel point cette histoire prenait des proportions monstres !

Malheureusement personne n'y pouvait rien, et à présent j'étais moi même mêlé à tout ça. Bordel, j'aurai même donné mes fameux donuts tous les matins pour ne pas être la personne ayant à transmettre le test de paternité à Edward.

Dire que j'avais été choqué en voyant les résultat serait minimiser la gravité de la situation. Rien que de savoir que le test était positif à 99% était déjà énorme. Mais là...en voyant le nom d'Abbygaëlle Swan étant le bébé en question, j'avais complètement pâli manquant plusieurs fois de tomber de ma chaise sous les rires de mes collègues.

Quelle idée j'avais eu aussi de vouloir être flic? Je ne pouvais pas….je sais pas moi, être cuistot, vendeur de bonbons...encore mieux, critique pour les restaurants...ouais ça aurait été cool ça.

Mais non j'avais voulu aider les autres, avais voulu sauver des vies, éviter qu'un accident comme celui qui avait frappé les parents de mon meilleur ami arrive de nouveau. J'avais eu l'espoir de pouvoir empêcher tout ça en faisant de la prévention étant présent sur les routes.

Pour ne plus qu'un événement de ce genre détruise la vie d'innocents. J'avais été présent lorsque la vie d'Edward avait été anéantie. Bien moins qu'Alice qui avait été la seule à pouvoir vraiment l'approcher, mais j'avais vu mon ami détruit par cet événement. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que cette envie d'aider me mènerait à trahir mon ami, à lui mentir.

Mais je n'avais pas eu le choix, Bella ne m'en avait pas donné le choix.

Quand j'avais vu les résultats mon premier réflexe avait été d'appeler Edward, mais en y réfléchissant deux minutes ( oui je sais ça étonne hein) à la place c'est Bella que j'avais appelé afin de comprendre. Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment tout expliqué, mais le plus important était qu'elle m'avait supplié de ne rien dire à Edward, elle voulait lui dire elle même.

Je pouvais la comprendre mais Edward était mon meilleur ami avant tout. Ça allait le détruire, mais le savoir par une autre personne que la femme qu'il aimait allait lui faire encore plus mal. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'ouvrir à nouveau à une femme...à Bella, lui dire moi même détruirait leur relation à coup sûr. Et c'était pas du tout ce que je voulais, ils méritaient tous les deux le bonheur...et j'étais quasiment certain que la seule façon d'y arriver c'était qu'ils le vivent ensemble.

Chaque personne connaissant Bella et Edward pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, à quel point ils se complétaient.

Alors j'avais donné ma parole à Bella, j'avais choisi de mentir à mon meilleur pote pour son propre bien.

La vie était vraiment complètement dingue! Appelez peut-être ça le destin, quoi qu'il en soit c'était une grande folie!

Mettre Bella sur la route d'Edward de cette façon alors qu'il était le père biologique de la fille de cette dernière, qui elle même était la femme qui avait reçu le don de sperme dont Edward avait été victime de vol….c'était….foutrement dingue. Et en plus de tout ça ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre sans savoir que cette petite fille les liait pour toujours.

Comment avons nous fait pour ne pas voir la ressemblance? Maintenant que je savais c'était parfaitement logique….foutrement logique. La façon dont Edward arrivait à calmer Abby, ce lien que personne ne pouvait vraiment expliquer. La façon que cette petite regardait Edward….la façon dont elle l'avait fait fondre comme neige au soleil. Tout s'expliquait à présent ! Quand Esmée et Carlisle allait savoir….bordel je donnerais beaucoup pour voir ça….

Enfin pour ça faudrait déjà que Bella raconte son histoire à notre Ed, ça promettait d'être chaud, entre la disparition de Bell's et ça…

Pouf, j'en avais des sueurs froides dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire les choses comme tout le monde ces deux là? Déjà que pour Edward faire confiance à une femme avait relevé du miracle...à présent j'avais peur qu'il ne se renferme une nouvelle fois sur lui-même en découvrant la vérité...en admettant qu'il veuille bien écouter ce que sa petite amie avait à lui dire.

En même tant Bella n'aurait jamais dû partir ainsi, ça avait été une grosse erreur de sa part, et j'ai bien peur qu'à présent elle n'en paye les conséquences.


	49. Chapitre 49

Bonsoir à tous, chapitre poster tard mais je voulais vous le poster maintenant car j'aurais pas le temps plus tard. Donc voilà une première partie, oui je sais vous voudrait surement le deuxième que je posterais la semaine prochaine je pense. Déménagement prévue samedi alors….vraiment mais vraiment pas le temps.

Ce chapitre comprend 7 pages, certaines personnes attendent avec impatience les explications, mais pour que mon histoire soit bien écrite et surtout parce que moi ça me semblait indispensable il me fallait écrire ses pages afin de tout mettre en place.

Je tien à remercier les personnes ayant laissé un petit mot, ça me va droit au coeur.

Merci à toi **Oranemul** , je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et te dit bienvenue dans mes fictions un peu fofolle.

Merci à toi **Grazie** , moi aussi je l'espère mais comme tu t'en doute ça ne va pas être facile, ni pour Bella, ni pour notre cher Edward.

Merci à toi **Silly Girl** , heureuse de t'envoyer dans mon univers. Je suis également ravi de vous faire vivre l'émotion que je ressens moi même à travers ces simples mots. Il est facile d'imaginer….de ressentir les choses, mais les décrirent me pose de véritable problème parfois. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Merci à toi **Sarahglc** , ne t'inquiète pas tu ne risque pas de t'ennuyer dans les prochains chapitre. Moi aussi je suis en manque de temps donc je comprend ne t'en fait pas. J'espère que la suite sera d'autant envoûtant.

Merci à toi **Estelle7** , j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci à toi Mlle, j'aime comment tu prend les choses ! Ne t'inquiète pas, notre Ed ne va pas s'écraser, Bella la fait souffrir….je pense ne pas être la seule à vouloir lui faire un petit câlin histoire de le réconforter.

 **Romélia** ….que dire? Merci, un grand merci car oui j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour avoir ses résultat et même maintenant j'ai du mal à réaliser. Pour l'histoire, oui Edward souffre et il est totalement logique qu'il soit en colère. Reste à voir se qu'il va se passer à présent.

Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

Chapitre 49

Point de vue de Emmett

Edward ne nous laissait plus le choix à présent ! Je m'étais longuement disputé avec Rose par sa faute. Elle voulait que je parle à mon meilleur ami, pour elle il était hors de question qu'Edward redevienne cet être si froid et torturé qu'il avait été avant sa rencontre avec Bella.

Moi j'étais persuadé qu'il allait finir par se calmer et accepter d'écouter ce que Bella avait à lui dire. Mais ça commençait à faire long, deux semaines entières étaient passées depuis le retour de sa tendre Bella. Deux semaines qu'elle essayait de le joindre, qu'elle essayait en vain de venir jusqu'à lui. Mais il faisait tout...vraiment tout pour ne pas l'affronter.

Je crois même qu'il avait repris ses activités nocturnes. Hier après-midi je l'avais aperçu lors d'une patrouille, marchant près d'une femme qui n'était en rien Bella. C'est ce moment précis qui m'avait décidé à me mêler de leur histoire. Bella avait certe eu tort en partant, mais elle n'avait pas à subir une infidélité de la part de mon ami, ni même ce dédain qu'il s'obstinait à lui faire vivre.

Edward avait beau être mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne cautionnerais ce qu'il était en train de faire à Bella. Je l'aimais bien moi, comme une petite soeur, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Tanya. C'était même l'inverse et Edward la faisait souffrir en ne voulant plus rien savoir d'elle.

Oui Edward était mon meilleur ami, et oui Bella lui avait fait du mal en coupant les ponts avec lui ces quelques jours où elle était perdu, mais elle avait ses raisons. Si seulement, ils ne s'étaient rien caché tout les deux aussi ! Bon dieu, je détestais les secrets et ces deux là n'avaient fait que cacher une partie de leurs histoires. Je n'étais ni du côté de Bella, ni de celui d'Edward, mais à un moment donné il fallait faire un choix, le mien étant de ne pas laisser mon meilleur ami dépérir.

Nous savions tous qu'il souffrait et que Bella lui avait fait du mal en le mettant à part de cette façon. Savoir en plus qu'elle m'avait appelé et pas lui l'avait sans doute plus fait souffrir que ce que Tanya lui avait fait deux ans plus tôt. Mais je n'avais pas plus me taire non plus ! Qui c'est ce qu'il aurait été capable de faire pour retrouver sa Bella. Jamais je n'avais vu mon ami aussi accro à une fille, j'ignorais ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux...de leur couple après tout ça !

Ça craignait tout simplement !

Je connaissais Edward depuis longtemps maintenant, pas aussi longtemps que Alice, mais assez pour avoir connu l'Edward d'avant, celui qu'il redevenait en compagnie de notre Bella. J'avais vu moi aussi mon ami redevenir l'homme qu'il aurait dû être, et le voir aussi naturel avec cette femme m'avait soulagé. Le voir, ruminant son passé sans pouvoir rien faire, était trop douloureux. J'avais eu mal pour lui, mais avec Bella il avait réussi à se relever petit à petit.

Rosalie aussi avait pu entrevoir le vrai Edward pour la première fois, elle avait elle aussi compris le pourquoi Alice avait tout tenté pour le faire sortir de cette vie qu'elle pensait mauvaise pour lui, le tuant à petit feux.

Voilà pourquoi ma petite femme ne cessait de me pousser à me bouger les fesses comme elle le disait si bien. Ma Rose ne supportait pas de voir ses proches souffrir et en n'agissant pas, pour elle, c'était comme de la non assistance à personne en danger. Heureusement qu'Alice était en voyage pour son travail, j'avais assez de Rose pour m'engueuler ainsi….même si au fond je savais qu'elle avait raison.

Alors oui j'avais fini par briser la confiance de mon meilleur ami...pour son propre bien. Je l'avais appelé afin de l'inviter à manger juste lui Rose et moi afin de lui changer les idées. Il avait fini par accepter quand je lui avais parlé des résultats du test de paternité qui devaient enfin arriver dans la journée.

Encore une fois j'avais menti, ça faisait deux semaines et deux jours que j'avais les résultats de ce foutu test. Ce n'était rien que notre deuxième mensonge, aucun repas n'était prévu non plus, et nous ne serions pas tous les trois mais bien quatre personnes dans cette maison. Je m'en voulais déjà pour ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais il ne nous laissait pas le choix. Combien de temps encore allait-il s'enfoncer dans ses conneries au lieu d'affronter la vérité?

Si seulement il savait, s'il savait que la réponse à toutes ses questions était là dans mon salon. Qu'elle jouait tranquillement dans le parc avec Kellan, et qu'elle lui ressemblait vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup. Comment avait-on pu ne pas remarquer cette ressemblance pourtant frappante? Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui, ses cheveux bien plus clair, mais la ressemblance était frappante.

Abbygaëlle avait beaucoup pris d'Edward.

-Comment as t'on pu être aussi aveugle, soufflais-je appuyé nonchalamment contre le parc alors que Abby me donnait un de ses cubes après avoir bien bavé sur celui-ci. Elle me regardait avec ses deux beaux yeux verts poussant un petit cri me faisant sourire.

-On ne pouvait pas savoir, disait la voix de ma femme posant un baiser sur ma tête avant de poser son menton sur mon épaule. J'enlaçais ma merveilleuse épouse contre moi en soufflant. La peur me tiraillait depuis hier soir. Allais-je perdre à jamais mon meilleur ami? Em, reprenait Rose en me caressant la nuque. Parle moi mon chéri !

-J'ai peur Rose, Edward et moi sommes ami depuis...ce qui me semble une vie entière. Et si il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de ce piège? S'il refusait tout de même d'entendre ce que Bella a à lui dire ? Je vais perdre mon meilleur ami et qui sait dans quel état il sera après ça !

-Le voir s'enfoncer jour après jour n'est pas mieux Em et tu le sais !

-Sauf qu'il n'aura plus personne vers qui se tourner, je l'aurais trahi, MOI son ami depuis toujours! On s'est toujours soutenu et là….j'ai l'impression de le trahir, comme l'a fait Tanya.

-Je le laisserais pas te détester, disait Bella faisant irruption derrière nous, revenant sûrement des toilettes. Em je vous remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que vous faites tous les deux pour Abby et moi. Je...j'ignore s'il voudra bien m'écouter cette fois mais je vous promets de tout faire pour que ce geste ne brise pas votre amitié, même si pour ça il faille qu'il me déteste encore plus après.

-Bon ça suffit tous les deux, arrêtez de vous auto-flageller, rouspétait ma Rose les mains sur sa taille. Em, mon coeur, être ami ne veut pas dire le laisser s'autodétruire sans rien faire. Au contraire, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas ton rôle est de lui faire entendre raison. Il faut qu'il entende ce que Bell's a à lui dire point final. Et s'il le faut je le drogue pour pouvoir l'attacher à une chaise moi. Quand à toi Bella, disait ma douce en se retournant vers notre amie, Ok t'as mal agis en découvrant l'histoire d'Edward et en sa possible paternité mais tu es humaine, tout le monde fait des erreurs, Edward le premier. Tu as essayé je ne sais combien de fois de lui parler, allant jusqu'à frapper chez Esmée. Votre passé à chacun est compliqué et douloureux, un couple ce n'est pas juste dans les bon moments, faut aussi respecter le passé de l'autre et agir en conséquence. Votre passé vous a mené à cette magnifique petite fille, rien que pour elle ça suffit à se battre encore plus afin d'affronter tout ça. Et arrête de parler de votre histoire comme si c'était terminé, vous vous aimez et un amour comme le votre dépasse tous les obstacles.

Bella était en larmes suite aux paroles de Rosalie et moi j'étais fière de ma petite femme qui encore une fois avait entièrement raison. Ma Rose la prenait dans ses bras afin de la réconforter, c'est à ce moment là qu'on entendait deux coups toqués à la porte.

C'était lui, Edward venait d'arriver, espérons qu'il était de meilleur humeur aujourd'hui. J'indiquais à Bella et Rose de rester dans le salon avec les petits pendant que moi j'allais accueillir notre invité….et peut-être ex meilleur ami.

Point de vue de Bella

La peur au ventre j'attendais impatiemment sur le canapé, Rosalie à mes côtés me serrant la main afin de me donner du courage.

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été horribles! Edward avait refusé tout contact envers moi et par la même occasion avec Abbygaëlle. Comment voulait-il que je lui explique s'il ne répondait pas à mes messages ni à mes appels? S'il ne daignait même pas m'ouvrir quand je venais chez les Cullen. Je suppose que c'était le juste retour des choses, moi aussi j'avais ignoré ses appels quand il m'avait appelé avant mon retour.

Depuis que j'étais rentrée et surtout après avoir longuement parler avec Emmett, j'essayais en vain de voir Edward. Heureusement pour moi Emmett m'avait fait la promesse qu'il tairait ce qu'il savait. Mais à son tour il m'avait prié de ne pas faire traîner les choses. Je m'en voulais encore plus de forcer Em à cacher la vérité à mon propos à son meilleur ami.

Rien que de savoir qu'Edward était mal par ma faute me faisait me détester. Jamais je n'avais voulu lui faire du mal, au contraire...c'était moi qui avait peur qu'Edward me délaisse et qu'il finisse par retourner à ses anciennes pratiques.

Hors c'était moi qui l'avais fait souffrir là! Moi qui avais fait n'importe quoi, moi qui avais fui comme une lâche. Cette fois c'était à moi de tout faire pour me faire pardonner, en espérant qu'il accepte ne serait-ce de m'écouter.

J'étais terrifié à l'idée de me confier à lui. L'idée qu'il me repousse en découvrant la vérité sur la naissance d'Abby se faisait plus présente en moi chaque seconde qui passait. Surtout que d'une certaine façon je lui avais volé certains moments qu'un père vivait durant la grossesse et même après.

J'avais toujours su que mon geste avait été égoïste, presque tous mes anciens amis me l'avaient assez répété pour que moi même je le pense, mais ça avait été plus fort que moi, ça avait été un besoin vital.

Porter la vie ne serait-ce qu'une fois, sentir ce petit être grandir dans mon ventre, sentir ses coups dans mon ventre avait été simplement magique. L'accouchement bien moins, mais une fois que j'avais tenu mon ange dans mes bras, la douleur...tout ça n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Savoir qu'Edward...l'homme que j'aimais était le père de mon Abbygaëlle faisait naître divers sentiments en moi. De la fierté parce que je savais qu'Edward serait un père génial pour Abby, il l'était déjà dans un sens. De la peur, qu'il fuit en découvrant sa paternité, car entre s'occuper de l'enfant d'une amie et en être le père il y avait une grande différence.

J'avais été tellement persuadé de n'avoir jamais la chance de donner un père à mon bébé. Je m'en étais tellement voulu de ne pas pouvoir offrir la chance à ma fille de connaître son vrai père….mais c'était pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. Les médecins avaient été clairs, si je ne tentais pas ma chance maintenant, mes chances d'avoir des enfants plus tard étaient minimes.

Mais à présent tout était différent ! Abby allait connaître son père biologique, elle aurait même des beaux-frères et soeurs plus tard quand Edward aurait….

Oui je sais, c'était inévitable, la relation que j'avais avec lui….même si Rose soutenait le contraire, je savais que ce beau rêve était fini. Si seulement je n'avais pas fui peut-être que….peut-être que l'on aurait eu une chance. Mais j'avais été lamentable, les chances pour qu'il me pardonne étaient minces.

J'allais pas pour autant abandonner, j'aimais Edward! Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, ce mois passé à ses côtés avait été le plus beau de toute ma vie. Ensemble nous avons formé une famille! Si seulement j'avais su à ce moment là à quel point nous étions une vrai famille.

Mais on ne refait pas le passé. De toute façon même si Edward n'avait pas été le père biologique de ma fille, quand j'aurais eu le cran et le courage de tout lui dire, il m'aurait quitté. Il ne serait pas resté avec moi sachant que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner d'enfant.

Il était parfait avec Abby alors c'était logique pour moi qu'il veuille des enfants plus tard. Hors j'en étais incapable...du moins plus maintenant. Les médecins m'avait même dit que ça tenait du miracle que les traitements hormonaux aient fonctionné sur moi du premier coup et encore plus miraculeux qu'une simple IAC ait fait de moi une femme enceinte dès le premier essai.

Abby était mon petit miracle, mais mon seul miracle. J'avais longuement réfléchi avant de foncer envers et contre tous. Elle serait mon unique enfant, je m'y étais faite à présent et c'était très bien comme ça.

Sauf qu'Edward ne l'aurait sûrement pas supporté, il aurait eu envie de plus. Et moi je n'aurais pas pu lui donner ce plus. Mais les choses m'avaient encore plus échappée à présent, il avait un enfant! Cet enfant était le même que le mien, nous avons un enfant ensemble.

C'était juste wahou, inimaginable. Quelle chance avais-je de tomber raide dingue amoureuse du père biologique de mon bébé? Quelle chance j'avais que ce soit lui qui me sauve de James ce fameux jour? Le destin? J'en doute fort, ça n'existe pas ce genre de chose, c'est….juste trop.

Et imaginer qu'Edward était au courant depuis le début, j'avais complètement oublié cette folle hypothèse. Emmett me l'avait démontré quand je l'avais eu au téléphone, de plus je connaissais Edward...enfin une partie de moi voulait croire en lui.

Rosalie me serrait davantage la main me faisant revenir à l'instant présent. Sûrement un des plus durs sachant que si il me donnait une chance, j'allais devoir tout lui expliquer, du début à la fin, de mon accident à cette fuite chez ma mère.

Nous commençons à entendre des voix venant de l'entrée avançant vers nous. Je me tendais en écoutant la voix de l'homme qui envahissait mes pensées à chaque instant...Edward.

-Em, tu fais chier ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu? Tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu me fais des coups pareils ! Ralais Edward toujours hors de ma vue.

-Fais un effort cette fois, au final tu me remercieras, disait à son tour Emmett en venant vers nous.

-Tu pourrais au moins….Abby? Je ne voyais toujours pas Edward, il avait dû voir ma...notre fille dans le parc. Emmett s'avançait encore ne me cachant plus et je le vis enfin. Mon coeur se mit à battre très fort et très vite en voyant l'homme que j'aime, toujours aussi beau, ses yeux posés sur notre fille. Sur son visage je pouvais entrevoir de la joie de voir Abbygaëlle, mais aussi de la surprise, puis ses yeux se tournaient vers moi et dès qu'il me vit ce fut l'inverse, haine et colère reflétait de tout son être. Que….c'est bon je me casse, reprenait-il commençant à faire demi-tour.

-Non Edward attends, disais-je en me levant d'un bond pour le retenir.

-Oh non vieux, tu vas nulle part, disait Em en retenant Edward par le bras, mais Edward le repoussait assez vite, me pétrifiant sur place, jamais je ne les avais vu aussi énervés aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

-Comment t'as pu me faire un truc pareil ! Je te pensais mon ami Emmett, pas le sien, crachait-il en me pointant du doigt. Tu sais très bien le pourquoi je ne VEUX surtout pas lui parler !

-Je suis ton ami, ça change rien, c'est pour toi que je fais ça, pour toi et une autre personne que je ne citerais pas, disait Emmett en me regardant cette fois respectant cette promesse qu'il m'avait fait. Ça te coûte quoi de l'écouter hein? Je ne te laisserais pas tout gâcher Ed, pas cette fois. Je t'ai laissé faire ton deuil la première fois, je t'ai laissé encaisser le coup bas de Tanya, mais là c'est différent. Bella n'est PAS Tanya, elle avait ses propres raisons, alors maintenant tu vas lui laisser une chance de t'expliquer les choses si tu ne veux pas que Rosalie se charge personnellement de ton cas.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME FOUTRE LA PAIX BORDEL, hurlait Edward en serrant les poings rouge de colère.

Sous son cri, Abby se mit à pleurer, je vis alors le visage d'Edward se transformer. Il était clair qu'il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait peur. Je prenais ma fille contre moi afin de la calmer la berçant dans mes bras.

-Désolé, marmonnait-il dans ma direction mais plus pour Abby que pour moi.

Il poussait Emmett afin de quitter la maison et celui-ci ne le retenait pas cette fois. C'était maintenant ou jamais, Emmett et Rosalie avaient déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, c'était maintenant à moi de persuader Edward de m'écouter.

-S'il te plait Edward, disais-je d'une voix tremblante serrant mon bébé contre moi le stoppant dans sa démarche sans pour autant se retourner. Je te le demande pas pour moi, ni pour Emmett, mais pour Abby. Pour Abbygaëlle laisse moi t'expliquer. Je te demande juste de m'écouter, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux par la suite. On disparaitra de ta vie si c'est ce que tu souhaites, soufflais-je malgré moi.

Edward se retournait vers moi l'air mauvais, sa colère, son dégoût pour moi étant encore bien présent.

-Tu te sers de ta fille à présent c'est purement….

-Jamais je ne me servirais d'elle, tu me connais Edward, j'ai pas changé, je ferais toujours passer ma fille en premier. Cette histoire...tout ce qui s'est passé la concerne, c'est même la première personne concernée dans toute cette histoire.

Donnant ma fille à Emmett, je m'approchais doucement d'Edward qui me regardait en fronçant des sourcils.

-Je sais très bien qu'à cet instant tu me détestes, mais je sais aussi à quel point tu tiens à Abby. Que m'importe si tu ne me parles plus après ce soir, je pourrais encaisser. Après tout je l'aurais mérité, mais pas Abby, elle n'y est pour rien, elle n'a rien demandé. Pour elle, s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer.

Le regard d'Edward allait d'Abby, d'Emmett à moi continuellement. Quand à moi je repoussais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Bien sûr que j'avais menti, le perdre me serait fatal. Mais Abby devait pouvoir avoir la chance d'avoir son père auprès d'elle, je ne pouvais pas lui enlever cette chance, quitte à en payer les frais.

Edward opinait alors tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux et il me fit signe d'avancer devant lui. Après l'avoir dépassé, je le vis allant vers Abby déposant un baiser sur sa petite joue en lui souriant doucement alors qu'elle lui tendait les bras en babillant.

-Je vais revenir Princesse, à tout à l'heure, lui disait-il en embrassant son front avant de se retourner vers moi son visage se fermant . On discutera en marchant, me disait-il froid comme de la glace.

Après un dernier regard vers ma petite fille et un petit sourire d'encouragement de nos amis, je sortais de la maison en direction de mes souvenirs douloureux dans lesquels j'allais devoir me replonger.

* * *

Oups….et oui déjà ! Nini tes chapitres sont bien trop court xd.

Bon je sais pas vous mais moi j'aurais bien aimer que Rose séquestre Edward. Bon en même tant elle est marié à Em mais….bah quoi c'est Edward, mais vous inquiétez pas, moi je veux bien le faire à sa place. Un Edward Cullen totalement sans défense...glups !

Bon Nini s'égare là….alors à vos reviews avant que je ne fasse des bêtises !


	50. Chapitre 50

Bonsoir à tous, comme promit voici un nouveau chapitre, les révélations tant attendues !

Oui oui je sais, ce n'est pas trop tôt Nini, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime bien prendre mon temps lol.

Un grand merci pour tous vos reviews:

Grazie, oui ils ne sont pas cool, mais dans ce chapitre tu découvriras enfin les peurs de Bella et sa véritable histoire. Merci pour ton petit mot !

Mimi, oh là là tu en demande beaucoup à notre Edward là, on en saura plus sur sa réaction dans le prochain chapitre mais déjà celui-là va nous éclaircir un peu plus. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une trace de ton passage.

Nina j'ai pris un véritable plaisir à te lire. Je comprends que l'on peut croire qu'Edward abuse un peu, mais faut essayer de se mettre à sa place. Et qui as dit qu'il était parfait ? Pas moi, on réagit tous différemment, moi-même je prends les choses parfois trop à cœur. Cette suite va te plaire je pense, j'attends avec impatience ta réaction.

Limatou, Estelle7, Silly Girl, Pim10, merci pour vos petits messages j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Romeilia tu me mets le sourire aux lèvres à chacun de tes messages ! Sérieux il t'aurai fait pleurer mon chapitre ? Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis là, la suite va surement te plaire...ou pas, j'attends avec impatience ton message. Ps: Qui as dit qu'Edward joue encore avec d'autres femmes? Emmett la penser oui mais moi je n'ai rien dit !

Nanoualet, merci pour ton message. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant j'écris comme ça me vient.

Gros bisous à tous, un grand merci à ma correctrice et j'attends qu'un avis d'une certaine personne que je ne citerai pas...en priver ou pas! (je ne te laisse pas le choix NA!)

Chapitre 50

Point de vue d'Edward

Nous marchions depuis seulement cinq petites minutes et pourtant j'avais l'impression que ça faisait bien plus longtemps. Être en sa compagnie n'était jamais assez long...sauf cette fois-ci.

J'avais mal, ma colère m'aveuglait complètement, me paralysait. Mon manque d'elle...de son corps, de sa voix, de son doux visage me tiraillait le coeur. Mais son manque de confiance en moi, son attitude envers moi quand elle était partie était bien pire. Pire que la trahison de Tanya, et presque au même niveau que la perte de mes parents.

Oui c'est peu dire, j'aimais profondément Bella, j'en était tombé éperdument amoureux. J'avais voulu vivre le grand amour en quittant Tanya, connaître ce sentiment qui vous fait vibrer, découvrir enfin ce que vivait Emmett et Rosalie.

Mais rien ne m'avait préparé à ça, rien ne m'avait préparé à tomber si bas. Je me sentais si...vide à l'intérieur, si détruit. Bella avait tout anéanti, elle m'avait marqué au fer rouge gardant auprès d'elle une grande partie de moi.

C'est Esmée qui avait pris les choses en main sans rien me dire, elle avait vite compris qu'entre Bella et moi c'était fini….pire que ça même. Alors un matin alors que je dormais encore elle m'avait réveillé de bonne heure et traîné dans un parc. Je l'avais suivi docilement n'ayant plus la force de nier ma douleur, surtout devant la femme qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour moi.

L'endroit était juste magnifique! C'est ici qu'Esmée m'avait présenté une de ses amies, avec qui nous avons beaucoup parlé, jusqu'à ce que Carolina m'avoue être une psychologue assez spéciale.

Esmée m'avait alors supplié d'essayer, qu'elle avait vu mon mal être, à quel point je m'enfonçais dans ma propre souffrance. Je m'étais senti mal pour elle, Esmée était comme ma seconde mère, et plus le temps passait, plus sans vraiment le vouloir je la considérais comme telle, jusqu'à l'appeler Maman sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Elle en était heureuse mais moi j'avais l'impression de trahir ma propre mère, j'avais encore du mal avec ça.

Mais Esmée restait Esmée, bienveillante, aimante, une mère née. Alors j'avais accepté d'essayer. Il s'avère que Carolina exerçait dans divers lieux, le but étant de mettre le patient à l'aise. Ça pouvait être un jardin calme et reposant, un bord de mer, un musée, le plus important étant que l'on se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais expérimenté à la mort de mes parents, parler avec Carolina me faisait énormément de bien, même si je restais encore un peu en retrait. Avec elle je pouvais tout dire sans être gêné ou encore avoir peur de ses réactions, elle m'écoutait sans jugement émettant quelques réflexions de temps en temps afin de me faire comprendre mes erreurs.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas ma rancoeur envers Bella, ni ma colère envers Emmett qui avait trahi notre amitié pour sa nouvelle amie. J'en avais la nausée rien qu'en pensant à ce qu'il avait osé me faire. Et il se disait mon ami, puff !

J'avais beau accepter d'entendre les explications de Bella, j'étais pas sur d'être assez fort pour les entendre. Savoir le pourquoi du comment...l'imaginer avec un autre homme….peut-être avec le père d'Abby vue qu'elle m'avait certifié que ça avait un rapport direct avec la petite... c'était trop dur, trop insupportable de l'entendre.

En attendant pas un mot ne sortait de sa bouche, elle restait là à marcher à mes côtés perdue dans ses pensées. J'étais même pas sûr qu'elle me calculais vraiment.

Quoi que ce soit, j'étais persuadé qu'elle disparaîtrait une fois la discussion terminée. Elle l'avait elle même dit, sauf que moi je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Une partie de moi voulait qu'elle disparaisse emmenant avec elle ma douleur, et une autre part de moi celle qui était fou amoureux de cette femme voulait lui donner le bénéfice du doute et qui sait...la persuader qu'un nous était peut-être encore possible.

Ça me paraissait tellement impossible….il y avait trop de rancoeur en moi, trop de colère pour un retour en arrière.

-Edward, disait Bella d'une petite voix me faisant retourner vers elle sans interrompre notre marche. Je suis vraiment désolée….pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Ce n'était pas...jamais je n'ai voulu….

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu voulais me parler? Pour faire tes excuses? L'agressais-je malgré moi.

J'avais beau la trouver somptueuse malgré ses cernes sous les yeux, la voir en face de moi….me retrouver en sa présence me faisait mal. J'avais encore plus de mal à soutenir son regard.

-Non...enfin pas seulement. Ecoute je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup, voir même plus mais je veux que tu saches que te blesser n'a jamais été mon but. Je….j'ignore ce que tu as imaginé mais….je tiens beaucoup à toi.

-Ça j'en doute ! Lui disais-je en fixant l'horizon ne supportant plus ses mensonges. Si comme tu le dis tu tenais à moi, expliques moi donc pourquoi être partie comme une voleuse, reprenais-je sentant un élan de je ne sais trop quoi me prendre aux tripes. Il fallait que je lui dise, qu'elle sache à quel point elle m'avait fait mal. Pas un message, un appel, une lettre ! Tu te rends compte au moins de l'inquiétude que j'avais pour toi et pour Abbygaëlle? As-tu pensé une seule seconde à ce que MOI j'avais pu ressentir? Mais non Madame a préféré mettre les voiles sans penser aux autres, sans penser aux conséquences du choix qu'elle avait fait. As tu non seulement pensé à Abby? Tu dis vouloir de la stabilité pour ta fille mais regarde ce que tu as fait...t'as simplement fuit les problèmes. Si t'avais vraiment un problème avec moi fallait m'en parler, on aurait pu les régler sans conflit. Et ne me dit pas que ça n'a rien avoir avec moi car si c'était le cas tu aurais répondu à mes putains de messages, sans parler que tu n'as eu aucun problème pour appeler Emmett. Te rends tu compte à quel point je me suis sentis trahi quand il m'a avoué que tu l'avais appellé !

Il fallait que tout ça sorte, je m'étais arrêté lui faisant face au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Il fallait qu'elle réalise le mal qu'elle m'avait fait , que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant, elle avait tout détruit en agissant en putain d'égoïste.. Elle ne pouvait pas juste disparaître pendant plusieurs jours et revenir comme ça comme si de rien n'était.

-Ed…., pleurait-elle.

-Non c'est bon, tu sais quoi j'en ai ma claque. Quoi qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai même pas envie de le savoir. Tu veux disparaître de ma vie, très bien va y je ne te retiendrais pas.

Mes mots dépassaient réellement ma pensée, mais je n'en pouvais plus, c'était de trop. J'arrivais à peine à la regarder tellement son geste m'avait anéanti, jamais une femme m'avait fait autant de mal. J'ignorais si je voulais vraiment son départ...ne plus jamais croiser son regard, toucher sa peau….

Toute cette histoire était bien trop récente pour que je réfléchisse calmement.

-Non, Edward attends, me disait-elle alors que je faisais demi-tour, mais c'était trop tard, j'en pouvais plus, ça faisait trop mal. C'était bel et bien fini, Alice ne pourrait pas dire que je n'avais pas essayé. J'avais essayé, j'avais ouvert mon coeur à Bella, et elle en avait joué. J'étais tombé fou amoureux d'elle et maintenant je m'en mordais les doigts. Je sais pour Tanya et la clinique, reprenait subitement Bella alors que je lui tournais le dos à quelques pas d'elle maintenant. Automatiquement comme brûlé à vif je m'arrêtais net face à ses mots.

Non...elle ne pouvait pas savoir, Emmett n'avait pas pu….. Était-elle partie en découvrant mon honteux secret? Etait-ce la raison de cet ouragan qui avait détruit une partie de moi?

-J'ignore de quoi tu parles, lui disais-je toujours dos à elle les poings serrés.

-Arrête Edward, je...je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Tu as eu tes raisons de me cacher cette partie de l'histoire comme moi j'avais mes raisons pour ne pas t'en dire plus sur la naissance d'Abbygaëlle. Mais à présent tu es en droit de savoir, j'aurais dû te le dire avant...peut-être que les choses auraient été plus simple si je m'étais ouverte à toi comme tu l'avais fait avec moi. La vérité c'est que...j'avais peur du regard que tu poserais sur moi, peur de te perdre. Quand on y pense c'est ironique en voyant comment les choses se sont finalement passées.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Pourquoi me disait-elle ça au juste?

-Qu'est-ce qu'Abby….

-Pour que tu comprennes faut que je te raconte toute l'histoire Edward, pas seulement quelques bribes. Laisse moi une chance de t'expliquer, ensuite je te laisserais partir.

Bella avait cet air si fragile...si à fleur de peau! Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle allait me raconter. J'avais toujours voulu connaître son histoire jusqu'au bout, en connaître tous les détails. Surtout que j'avais toujours eu cette peur qu'un beau jour elle retrouve le père de sa fille et parte avec lui me laissant sur le carreau.

J'aurai pu partir là en cet instant, mais trop de questions fusaient dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que son histoire avait à faire avec Tanya? Que savait-elle exactement? Emmett lui avait-il tout raconté? Pourquoi ma propre histoire semblait tant l'affecter?

Elle aurait pu m'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir tout révélé, mais c'était tout le contraire, elle….elle me comprenait. Mais que comprenait-elle exactement? J'ignorais encore ce qu'elle savait exactement, alors la seule chose que je fis c'est d'opiner reprenant notre marche sans un mot.

Bella se mit alors à tout me raconter, parfois je sentais sa voix trembler à certains passages. Elle me racontait qu'il y avait un peu plus de trois ans, lors d'un séjour à la montagne avec des amis ils avaient eu un terrible accident sur une grande piste de ski. Un homme avait perdu le contrôle de sa motoneige percutant plusieurs personnes sur son passage, dont Bella. Plusieurs personnes avaient été blessées dont elle.

Savoir qu'elle avait été blessée durant cet accident me ramenait directement à l'accident de mes parents me faisant bouillir de rage face à cet homme qui n'avait pas su contrôler le bolide. Bella aurait pu mourir ainsi et jamais elle n'aurait eu ce merveilleux petit ange qu'était Abbygaëlle et jamais je ne les auraient rencontrées. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait lui jetant parfois des coups d'oeil. Parler de cet événement semblait assez difficile pour elle. Bella tripotait nerveusement le bas de son gilet fixant son regard au sol.

Elle m'expliquait alors les conséquences de cet accident. Les fractures, les opérations qu'elle avait dû endurer...à plusieurs reprises. Le verdict quand les médecins lui avaient annoncée qu'ils avaient dû lui enlever l'ovaire droit, et la chute quand ils lui avaient dit qu'il y avait de faibles chances qu'elle puisse avoir un jour des enfants sachant que sa trompe gauche avait été elle aussi touchée même s'ils avaient tout fait pour qu'elle puisse la garder.

J'y comprenais rien, si elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant...comment avait-elle eu Abby? J'avais pourtant bien vu les photos d'elles à l'hôpital !

Je n'eus même pas le temps de poser mes questions qu'elle poursuivait ensuite sur le nombre incalculable de médecins rencontrés afin d'avoir la moindre chance d'un avis contraire, ou d'une opération lui permettant d'enfanter. Elle m'expliquait alors à quel point avoir des enfants avait été important pour elle...depuis toujours. Je pouvais totalement le comprendre, Bella était une mère géniale, elle était attentionnée, patiente, elle était née pour être maman.

En continuant à parler je la sentais se tendre sentant bien que son récit serait encore plus pénible pour elle. D'après ce que j'arrivais à comprendre, car oui moi j'y connaissais rien après tout. Après avoir été voir médecin après médecin, Bella avait fini par trouver un médecin voulant bien l'aider, il existait une opération pouvant légèrement augmenter sa chance d'avoir un jour des enfants, c'était une opération expérimentale, mais comme elle le disait si bien, elle était prête à tout même si elle était encore jeune.

Bella me racontait sans trop de détails l'opération. L'envie de la prendre contre moi se faisait plus présente en moi, en me rendant compte de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour réaliser ce que toute femme pouvait faire naturellement, mais je me retenais...difficilement.

Elle me racontait ensuite sa deuxième chute...même avec l'opération si elle ne souhaitait pas avoir d'enfant les prochaines années, ses chances restaient faibles. Alors après une longue bataille entre ses amies la traitant d'irresponsable, ses parents disant qu'elle était trop jeune pour être mère maintenant, sa décision avait été prise.

Personne n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis, pour elle ça avait été sa seule chance et encore c'était même pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Alors même si on lui avait déconseillé, Bella avait foncé traversant divers examens et traitements hormonaux.

Je la reconnaissais bien là, c'était une fonceuse, quand elle était décidée rien ne pouvait l'arrêter et j'étais fière de cette partie d'elle. C'est aussi pour cette partie de sa personnalité que j'avais craqué pour elle.

Malgré tout ça une question me revenait en tête: Le père d'Abby dans tout ça, qui était-il? Une ancienne connaissance? Un ami? Non, elle m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de sa fille ! Comment était-ce possible? Une chose était sûr ce n'était pas James, elle me l'avait certifié. Alors qui? Un coup d'un soir? Non, Bella ne cautionnait pas ce genre de relation.

-Attends..., la coupais-je en m'arrétant net l'entrainant avec moi en prenant sa main que je relachais aussitôt. Tu m'as pourtant dit que James n'était pas le père d'Abby alors…

-James n'est pas son père, il...il ne voulait pas d'enfant, que ça soit maintenant ou dans cinq ans. Après une violente dispute on s'est séparé, il est parti sans un mot, me disait-elle fixant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Alors qui est-ce? Lui demandais-je perplexe.

-Je…, Bella me regardait fixement ses lèvres bougeant doucement mais aucun mot ne sortait, elle était pétrifiée. Sans que je comprenne le pourquoi du comment des larmes se mettaient à couler sur ses joues et elle s'appuyait légèrement sur le petit muret faisant face à la mer en murmurant. Je n'y arriverais jamais….

Sa peine me touchait bien plus que je ne pourrais l'avouer, j'étais bien trop faible devant elle, surtout voyant toute la peine qu'elle avait afin de me raconter enfin son histoire. Alors même si c'était faible de ma part, même si j'aurais sûrement dû la laisser là attendant qu'elle me réponde, j'en fus incapable. Toute ma colère, toute ma haine envers elle disparut en l'espace d'un instant. Je m'agenouillais devant elle lui prenant doucement les mains lui priant de me regarder.

-Dis moi Bella, je te promets de ne pas te juger, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là et j'ai l'intention d'aller nul part je te le promets. Tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive entre nous...je...je enfin tu peux compter sur moi…

Merde….j'y arrivais pas. Pourquoi j'arrivais pas à la détester après tout ce qui s'était passé, après ce qu'elle m'avait fait? Son histoire m'avait plus touché que je ne l'aurais cru. Jamais je n'aurais dû agir ainsi avec elle, mais...j'étais totalement perdu entre ma colère et mon envie de la consoler pour tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre...seule qui plus est.

-Je ne te mérite pas Edward...je suis désolée, pour tout, me disait-elle ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais dû mal à décrocher mes yeux des siens, je pouvais lire toute la sincérité dans ses mots, dans son regard. Elle soufflait un grand coup et chuchotait à peine ses quelques mots. C'est toi !

-C'est moi? Lui demandais-je perdu.

Bella lâchait mes mains pour sortir d'une poche de sa veste une feuille pliée en quatre, elle la tripotait nerveusement.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir, me disait-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi. J'obéissais prenant place à ses côtés. Comme tu le sais étant donné que James ne voulait pas d'enfant et que je ne me voyais vraiment pas demander ce service à mes amis...enfin le peu qui me restait. Mon médecin qui me suivait dans mon traitement et tout ce qui en suivait à l'époque, m'a aidé à monter un dossier pour une demande de don de sperme. C'était pas évident, ce genre de don est uniquement réservé aux couples voulant avoir un enfant et où l'homme est stérile. Mais j'ai pu participé à un nouveau programme….

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Bella? Lui demandais-je bien plus perdu.

-Tu te souviens du coup de fil chez tes parents avant...avant mon départ? J'opinais ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il s'agissait de ton travail, lui disais-je en me raidissant à ce souvenir.

-Je t'ai menti Edward. Je te promets que j'ignorais….je me sentais juste pas prête à tout te révéler, ça a été la seule fois où je t'ai menti. J'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine Edward, j'ignorais ton histoire avec cette fille, j'ai rien calculé. Quand je t'ai vu dans ce couloir ça a été un choc pour moi, jamais je ne m'étais imaginée te voir là. Le directeur de la clinique m'avait expliquée vaguement ta situation sans jamais révéler ton nom.

La clinique? Ma situation?

-Que….

-J'ai supplié Emmett pour ne pas qu'il te montre les résultats alors ne lui en veut pas. Si tu dois détester quelqu'un déteste moi, déteste moi parce que à cause de moi tu as loupé tellement de moments importants dans sa vie. Si seulement j'avais su...si j'avais su que tu était juste là près de nous je...j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras Edward et si jamais tu n'y arrivais pas, j'espère au moins que l'on pourra bien s'entendre pour elle...Abby ne mérite pas que l'on se déchire, elle mérite tellement mieux que ce que je lui offre.

-Bella….

Ne tenant pas compte de ma réplique, Bella dépliait la lettre et me la présentait m'intimant de la lire. Mon coeur se mit à battre fort dans ma poitrine en voyant le logo de la clinique….la même clinique qui m'avait volé une part de moi, la même clinique qui n'avait pas su arrêter les méfaits de Tanya.

Je descendais alors mon regard plus bas pour voir une simple phrase sur cette grande feuille. Abbygaëlle Swan compatible à 99.99 % avec Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Je relisais encore et encore cette seule et unique phrase sur cette grande feuille, c'était impossible, surréaliste. Non je ne pouvais pas...bon de dieu c'était….bordel si c'était une blague ce n'était vraiment pas drôle. Relevant les yeux de la feuille je tournais la tête vers Bella qui me fixait ses yeux toujours aussi humides malgré le fait qu'elle ait essuyé ses joues baignées de larmes.

-C'était toi, soufflais-je complètement paralysé. Tu...tu es la femme qui a reçu mon….

-Oui Edward, Abbygaëlle est ta fille...biologique.

Merde….ouais c'était tout à fait le mot. J'étais complètement sous le choc, moi le père d'Abbygaëlle. Moi père de cette petite princesse ! Je me laissais glisser le long du muret les mots de Bella essayant de me parvenir sans résultat.

Abbygaëlle est ta fille….la sensation de tomber me submergeait totalement me faisant perdre pied. C'était juste trop, trop...je n'en avais même plus les mots. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était qu'il était impossible qu'une personne comme moi ait pu fabriquer...concevoir un être si beau, si magnifique que cette petite princesse qui avait envahi ma vie depuis plusieurs mois.


	51. Chapitre 51

Bonjour à tous, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Une suite qui plaira j'espère à beaucoup d'entre vous.

Un grand merci à :

 **Mimi** , tu as reçu en avance mon chapitre? Bon...je crois que cette suite va en effet en surprendre plus d'un. Bonne lecture et à très vite.

 **Lyry** , ton review ma beaucoup amuser. Moi méchante non non pas du tout lol, une fille un jour ma dit que j'étais sadique...c'est surement pour ça que tu me déteste ! Ne t'inquiète pas je pense que la suite te plaira et que tu n'aura pas encore l'envie de me tuer...ou pas !

 **Grazie,** euh...tu va pas un peut vite? Attend déjà de voir comment notre Ed réagit avant d'envisager s'il va oui ou non penser à pardonner à Bell's. Perso j'aurai dû mal à envisager une telle possibilité en sachant qu'elle à préférer me fuir plutôt que me mettre dans la confession. Bella ne lui as donner aucune chance de s'expliquer ou même de comprendre. Après Edward n'est pas tout rose d'après qu'Emmett l'aurait vu avec une femme. Je me demande bien qui était-elle? Et se qu'il faisait avec elle? Ses vielles habitudes reviennent-elles ou est-ce autre chose? Hum...l'auteur n'est pas sympas à nous faire mariner comme ça !

 **Canada02** , si tu savait, si tu savait ! Moi je sais NA NA NA NA , bon faut se calmer Nini pète un petit câble derrière son écran lol.

 **Romélia** , j'adore tout tes reviews. Oui pauvre Em qui était entre deux feux, mais bon j'espère que Ed lui en voudra pas trop. Quand à Bella et Edward comme tu le devinera rien n'est gagné, le plus important c'est Abby. Je te laisse découvrir la suite même si je suis persuader que ça ne sera pas assez.

 **Nina,...** quand j'ai lu ton reviews j'étais baba. Oui oui, que des émotions, de la joie, de la fierter ma traverser en lisant une reviews pareille. Non mais tu veut me faire pleurer toi ! Alors merci, merci , merci . J'essaye de faire paraître se que je ressent dans mes histoires mais c'est parfois difficile, alors savoir que tu as vue se que j'essayais de transcrire ma beaucoup toucher. Encore mille fois merci, pour Edward je vais essayé de ne pas te décevoir. La base de l'histoire était déjà bien défini dans ma tête mais j'ai essayé de ne rien montré avant le jour J. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lilimatou,** merci pour ton message, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Nanoulaet,** merci pour ton review, oui moi aussi j'aimerai que tout finisse bien. Mais...oui car il y a toujours un mais, la vie n'est pas toujours rose et parfois ça ne va pas dans le sens que l'on aimerait. Courage pour lire la suite qui...devrait te satisfaire !

 **Misslacro,** merci pour ton message, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant bisous.

 **PIMS10,** merci pour ton message.

 **Un gros merci à tous pour vos messages et la preuve de votre passage. Chaque commentaire, chaque message me fait énormément plaisir, alors un grand merci à vous, à très vite pour la suite, gros bisous.**

* * *

Chapitre 51

Point de vue de Bella

Il était parti….Edward était parti juste comme ça ! J'ignorais où il était allé. Dans un bar, ne supportant pas mes aveux? Peut-être avait-il eu juste envie d'être seul afin de mieux digérer sa nouvelle paternité !

Tout était secondaire...insignifiant autour de moi. Le lieu où je me trouvais n'avait aucune importance, l'heure, le temps ne comptait plus, j'étais juste à mille lieues de là….seule.

Edward avait été en état de choc en lisant le test de paternité. Qui ne l'aurait-il pas été? Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'état d'esprit qui l'habitait à ce moment précis. Rien qu'à voir son visage…., je me détestais de lui faire subir ça.

Il avait déjà tellement souffert par la perte de ses parents, et par ce que cette fille avait osé lui faire. Je comprenais un peu mieux ses réactions à présent, sa difficulté à faire confiance même si je ne connaissais que certains détails. Et ma fuite...le fait que j'avais repoussé Edward n'avait certainement pas aidé ! A mon tour je lui avais fait de la peine...je l'avais fait souffrir.

J'avais voulu l'aider quand il s'était laissé tomber le long du muret. J'avais tenté d'être là pour lui essayant de lui dire les mots réconfortants. Mais que fallait-il dire dans une situation comme la nôtre?

Alors je lui avais avoué ce que je pensais depuis quelques temps déjà. Qu'il se conduisait déjà en tant que père envers Abbygaëlle, que sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il faisait et disait des choses comme le ferait un père.

Mais au lieu de me répondre quoi que ce soit, au lieu d'exploser de rage à mon encontre, au lieu d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite réaction, il était juste parti comme ça sans rien dire.

J'aurai pu le rattraper, lui courir après, mais je n'avais rien fait. Je l'avais juste...regardé s'éloigner de moi….de nous. Tout était fini, Edward était juste parti sans un regard pour moi.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues face à cette vérité, j'avais perdu Edward, j'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais et le père de mon bébé. Si seulement j'avais su, si seulement j'avais….non même là ce n'était pas sûr que les choses soit différentes. Au fils du temps je serais tout de même tombée amoureuse de cet homme et les choses auraient été aussi compliquées. La seule chose qui aurait pu être différente aurait été certainement la confiance qu'Edward aurait pu avoir envers moi après quelques années. A présent….tout était différent….

Apprendre que la fille de votre copine récemment rencontrée dont vous vous occupez chaque jour depuis ces derniers mois est votre fille...forcément ça crée un choc. Que cette révélation ait lieu avant de pouvoir le rencontrer ou maintenant, les conséquences aurait été les mêmes à quelques détails près.

Au fond si on laissait de côté la partie qu'Edward était le père d'Abby, mes peurs s'étaient révélées exactes.

Depuis que j'avais pris la décision d'avoir un bébé...seule, tous mes amis avaient fuis me traitant d'irresponsable.

Ils étaient tous persuadés du mauvais choix que j'avais fait. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient jamais su ! Avoir Abby fut la plus belle expérience de toute ma vie, porter la vie avait été tout sauf une erreur. Ma vie avec elle était juste incroyable, elle avait embelli mon existence. Je ne voyais plus qu'à travers elle à présent.

Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ma vie serait vide sans elle. Ils pensaient que je faisais une erreur car ils étaient encore des adolescents dans leurs tête, ils ne se projetaient pas au delà de quelques mois, moi j'avais vue bien plus loin.

En quelque sorte Edward avait fait comme eux. Ça avait été ma pire crainte, que lui aussi parte, m'abandonne. Lui non plus n'avait pas compris ma décision. J'aurai tant aimé avoir pu me confier à lui dans d'autres circonstances, mais à chaque fois je me dégonflais.

Il avait été tellement important pour moi, en l'espace de quelques mois. Il avait conquis mon cœur, mon âme, et mon corps. Savoir que je pouvais le perdre face au choix que j'avais fait m'était insupportable.

Pourquoi devrais-je regretter cette décision afin que les autres ne me tournent pas le dos? Pourquoi on m'en voulait tant de vouloir avoir un enfant juste une fois dans ma vie ?

Pourquoi devrais-je réfuter mon bonheur pour être accepté?

C'était injuste, moi je ne regrettais rien. Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais encore et encore, et encore plus en sachant qui était son père. Avoir un enfant de l'homme que j'aimais…

La vie pouvait vraiment nous jouer de drôle de tour parfois...ou était-ce le destin, nous ne le sauront jamais!

Me reconnectant au lieu où j'étais, je réalisais qu'il était déjà très tard voyant la nuit bien présente.

Il fallait me relever….autant physiquement que émotionnellement. Ma fille m'attendait, elle avait besoin de moi, de sa mère; Alors quitte à enfouir toute ma douleur en moi, je devais me relever pour elle, pour mon Abby.

Tout ce que je faisais, je l'avais fait pour elle ! Partir dans une nouvelle ville, avoir mon propre magasin et bientôt j'espérais mon propre chez moi. Elle méritait le meilleur, une vie lui apportant sérénité, calme, amour. Je voulais lui donner le meilleur afin qu'elle puisse avoir un bel avenir.

Me levant je regardais mon portable et ne vis aucun message de Rosalie. Au moins Abby aurait passé un bon moment avec eux c'était déjà ça !

Je ne trainais pas sur le chemin du retour, j'avais qu'une hâte c'était de rentrer voir ma fille. Quand je frappais à la porte de mon amie, Rose m'entraînait rapidement dans le salon refermant la porte derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce….

-Alors raconte, me disait-elle en nous faisant asseoir sur le canapé prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Que s'est-il passé? Tu lui as vraiment tout dit? Il a réagi comment?

Je la regardais de bas en haut la jugeant un instant, on aurait dit notre chère Alice.

-Alice sort du corps de Rose, pouffais-je mais je m'arrêtais net en voyant son regard sérieux, je soufflais un bon coup sentant l'énorme poids dans mon cœur refaire surface. Il est parti Rose, lui dis-je après quelques minutes de silence. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire, toute mon histoire. Il m'a écouté jusqu'au bout, je crois même qu'à un moment quand on en est venu au moment de l'histoire où il est entré en jeu il as voulu m'interrompre mais je ne le lui ai pas laissé le temps. Et je...je lui ai donné la lettre du labo qu'Emmett devait lui remettre. Oh Rose c'était horrible, il...il s'est laissé tomber contre le muret où on était installé puis il n'a plus rien dit. J'ai essayé de….je...j'ai pas réussi, il...il est juste parti je ne sais où. Je l'ai perdu Rosalie, je l'ai perdu définitivement, et j'ai sûrement tout foutu en l'air pour ma fille.

La vérité venait de m'exploser en plein visage, j'avais perdu mon Edward, c'était véritablement fini. Je m'effondrais dans les bras de Rosalie en pleurs. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait une partie de moi, jamais je n'avais aimé un homme comme j'étais tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, et jamais plus je n'aimerais de cette façon.

-Chut….Bella, arêtes, ne pleure pas. Moi je serais toi je n'en serais pas si sûre, me disait-elle en prenant mes joues en coupe me regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Lui demandais-je en séchant mes larmes essayant de contrôler mes sanglots.

Rosalie s'écartait légèrement prenant mes mains dans les siennes le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey bien...peut-être parce qu'il y a bien une ou deux heures qu'Edward est rentré à la maison pour s'enfermer dans la chambre où Abbygaelle dort...et que depuis il n'est pas ressorti.

Non...c'était impossible ! Edward était ici...depuis son départ précipité? Il...il n'avait pas fuit mais avait tout simplement voulu voir Abbygaëlle. J'y croyais pas un seul instant, il….

-Viens voir par toi même, me disait Rosalie voyant ma mine déconfite.

Elle m'accompagnait alors jusqu'à ce que je pensais être la chambre d'ami, elle pressait doucement la poignée et ouvrait aussi doucement la porte me laissant entrevoir l'intérieur.

-Il a débarqué subitement à la maison regardant partout autour de moi, j'ai toute suite su qu'il cherchait Abby. Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle était dans la chambre d'ami. Et depuis il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, ni dit un seul mot, chuchotait-elle.

Mince alors, elle avait vraiment dit la vérité ! Edward était bien là, assis sur le bord du grand lit, ses coudes appuyés sur le bord du lit d'Abby, sa tête reposant sur ses avant bras. Il la regardait...la regardait simplement le regard perdu sur notre merveille.

Rosalie m'embrassait sur la joue et me laissait seul devant ce spectacle attendrissant. Voir mes deux amours réunis...voir autant de tendresse dans les yeux d'Edward comme s'il découvrait Abby pour la première fois m'enivrait d'une sensation indescriptible.

Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas me rendre compte de leurs ressemblances ? Elle était une part de lui et j'en étais fière, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais mis au monde mon petit miracle, j'étais heureuse qu'elle ressemble plus à son père qu'à moi.

Doucement je m'approchais du lit en laissant la porte mi-ouverte pour laisser un peu de lumière passer. Edward devait vraiment être dans son monde pour ne pas remarquer qu'il n'était plus seul dans la chambre.

Toujours en faisant le moins de bruits possible je prenais place à ses côtés. Être ne serait-ce qu'à ses côtés, juste en étant dans la même pièce que lui me faisait un bien fou. Même si au fond je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas là pour moi mais pour Abby.

C'était comme si….comme si sa présence à lui seul comblait le trou dans ma poitrine. Tout ce que j'avais pressenti depuis son départ, tout ce que j'avais imaginé sur sa réaction avait été totalement faux ! Il n'avait pas fuit...il….il avait eu besoin de la voir, voir sa fille….

-Elle est si belle, soufflait Edward sans bouger un seul instant son regard toujours posé sur Abby.

Il avait parfaitement raison, notre petite fille était magnifique, un vrai petit ange...notre princesse comme il aimait tant l'appeler. J'aurais sans doute dû dire quelque chose mais….rien ne me venait, je ne voyais rien à rajouter du moins. Je ne voulais en rien briser cette bulle qu'il s'était créé depuis plusieures heures.

Edward bougeait pour la première fois sa main voulant sans doute caresser la petite joue de sa fille, mais à peine l'avait-il effleuré que Abby émettait un petit sourire et bougeait légèrement.

-Je n'y arriverais pas, disait Edward d'une voix douloureuse en laissant sa main retomber le long du lit. Je ne suis pas….elle est trop….je ne peux pas être son père, c'est juste impossible. Elle est trop parfaite pour être de moi!

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Il se voyait si mal que ça pour penser ainsi ? Prenant le risque de me faire rejeter je posais ma main sur la sienne.

-Jamais je n'ai pu imaginer un père aussi formidable que toi Edward. Tu es génial avec Abby, et ça depuis le début. Avant de découvrir...de recevoir ce coup de téléphone j'avais l'ultime espoir que….enfin j'espérais qu'un jour Abby te verrait comme un père. Et que toi tu...tu la vois comme ta fille. Je sais que c'était précipité mais en te voyant avec Abby je n'imaginais pas un autre homme pouvant jouer ce rôle.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Bella? Me disait-il en repoussant ma main se redressant subitement. J'ai accumulé les femmes chaque soir pendant plus d'un an, je buvais comme un trou! J'habite encore chez Carlisle et Esmée, ne sait pas cuisiner….

-Ça ne définit pas qui tu es ou ce dont tu es capable ou pas Edward ! Lui disais-je toujours en chuchotant ne voulant pas déranger le sommeil de notre fille. Tu as vécu des choses horribles...maintenant je comprends le pourquoi tu agissais ainsi, reprenais-je ne quittant pas ses yeux un instant voulant qu'il comprenne bien que mes paroles n'étaient pas de simples mots voulant l'apaiser, je pensais vraiment ce que je disais. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, tu ne te vois pas quand tu es avec elle! Reprenais-je une seconde fois.C'est TOI qui as sauvé Abby de James, TOI encore qui as fait venir ton père afin qu'il la prenne en charge quand elle a eu sa grippe, TOI qui a réussi à calmer ses crises dentaires en jouant du piano, TOI seul qui réussi à lui faire manger ses légumes. Mon père lui même a remarqué à quel point tu prenais une place importante dans nos….dans la vie d'Abbygaëlle. Tu te comportais déjà en père avant même de savoir qu'elle était ta propre fille.

Tout ça n'était que pure vérité, il avait tellement fait pour nous, pour moi, pour Abby sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et sans attendre quoi que ce soit de nous en retour.

J'avais été à deux doigts de dire quelle place il avait prit dans nos vies, dans ma vie...mais je m'étais vite rattrapée. Il ne devait pas savoir, c'était assez compliqué comme ça pour que l'on parle de notre relation en plus, il avait trop à gérer pour l'instant. J'aurais aimé que ça soit plus simple, mais Abby passait avant tout….même si j'étais tombée folle amoureuse de son père, mes sentiments profonds pour lui devraient attendre.

Vu de la façon qu'il me regardait j'étais presque sûre que lui même avait comprit, nous deux c'était futil, le plus important c'était Abby et le changement que cette nouvelle paternité allait engendrer dans les prochains jours.

Edward se retournait de nouveau vers notre fille et je pouvais voir l'intensité de son regard posé sur Abby, il l'aimait déjà avant de savoir qu'elle était une partie de lui...mais à présent c'était bien différent, il avait comme une fascination pour elle.

Je me sentais presque de trop ! Edward avait besoin de calme et sûrement de temps pour accepter sa paternité. En plus il commençait vraiment à se faire très tard, j'étais sûre que Rosalie accepterait de garder ma fille pour la nuit.

-Je...je vais voir si Rose peut garder Abby cette nuit, informais-je Edward en me levant doucement lui faisant tourner la tête vers moi.

-Attends Bella je...je crois que je te dois moi aussi des explications, me disait-il en fronçant des sourcils.

-Ca peut attendre Edward…

Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il se force, fallait que ça vienne de lui uniquement. Mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas Edward me retenait en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Il ne savait même pas à quel point ce simple geste comptait pour moi, ce simple toucher me faisait entrer dans un autre monde, le sien.

Il ne me laissait même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il m'entraînait hors de la chambre et sans un mot nous passions devant Rosalie traversant le salon afin de passer la baie vitrée qui menait au jardin. C'est une fois dehors dans la nuit noire éclairée seulement par la lumière du salon et de la lune qu'Edward me lâchait la main pour marcher devant moi faisant des allers retour en continu passant par la même occasion sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il marmonnait dans sa barbe des choses que lui seul comprenait, je devais avouer qu'il me faisait un peu peur ainsi. Il avait l'air en combat perpétuel contre lui même.

-Edward, lui disais-je en voulant l'apaiser en m'approchant de lui doucement afin de stopper sa démarche. Il me fit alors face et je pouvais voir à quel point il était nerveux, il ne semblait pas prêt à se confier ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Cela peut attendre, reprenais-je ancrant mes yeux aux siens. Il se fait tard, on est tous les deux fatigués...on a tout notre temps! Laisse toi du temps pour ...pour digérer tout ça.

-Non je….je crois qu'il est temps de tout te dire. J'aurais dû le faire quand je t'ai expliqué pour Tanya. Je n'ai pas pu...j'aurai dû mais je n'ai pas pu tout t'expliquer, c'était trop...trop gênant, j'ai pas su...tu étais en droit de savoir et maintenant je….

Edward semblait complètement perdu, en plein combat intérieur. J'étais persuadée que si les événements ne nous avaient pas menés à cette situation aujourd'hui, jamais il ne se serait confié à moi. Edward était bien trop réservé pour ça, il gardait tout pour lui et j'ignorais comment l'aider !

Tout en ne sachant pas s'il allait me repousser ou au contraire se laisser faire, je prenais sa main et l'entrainais avec moi sur la petite balancelle en bois posée sur la terrasse. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu supposer il me suivit sans rien dire, je lâchais alors sa main une fois assise à se côtés.

-Edward je sais que...notre situation n'est en rien….on a tous les deux gardé des secrets sur notre vie passé et j'en suis la première responsable de...de tout ça. Je veux que tu saches que je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine….quand je t'ai vu dans ce couloir j'ai….j'ai juste paniqué. Abby est toute ma vie et là….j'ai juste eu l'impression...eu peur que tu t'étais joué de moi afin d'avoir Abby. Je sais, c'était complètement ridicule, tu ne serais jamais venu au laboratoire si tu avais su que Abbygaëlle était ta fille dès le début. Jamais je ne pourrais défaire ce que j'ai fait mais….j'ai l'ultime espoir que l'on puisse...s'entendre pour elle, pour notre fille.

Jamais je m'aurais cru capable de lui dire tout ça, mais il devait savoir le pourquoi j'étais partie, la peur que j'avais ressentie mais aussi que je ferais mon possible pour que tout ce passe bien pour Abby.

Edward ne disait rien, il était juste là regardant un point fixe devant lui clignant à peine des yeux. Il avait besoin de temps, besoin d'assimiler toutes ses nouvelles information avant de prendre la décision qui lui convenait le mieux. J'espérais de tout mon coeur qu'il prenne part à sa paternité.

-Tu...tu ne vas pas partir n'est-ce pas? Me demandait-il en se détournant son regard vers moi.

-Seulement si tu me le demandes ! Edward je...je sais qu'avoir un enfant n'était sûrement pas dans tes plans….je ne t'imposerais jamais ce rôle là, alors si tu….si tu nous le demandes on sortira de ta vie...définitivement.

Un silence pesant s'installait après que je lui ai donné ma réponse. Je n'avais pas envie de partir...de le quitter, mais s'il me le demandait je le ferais. Il avait beau être le père biologique d'Abbygaëlle, l'homme que j'aimais. Lui seul pouvait décider si oui ou non il voulait assumer sa paternité.

Moi j'avais voulu être mère, j'avais voulu avoir ce petit ange qui embellissait ma vie. Mais lui n'avait rien choisi, on lui avait volé ce choix. Malgré moi je lui avais volé cette grande étape...ce choix de devenir père. Alors oui...même si ça serait douloureux je devrais partir de sa vie, quitter la boutique, mes amis...cette ville que j'avais appris à aimer. Mais pour lui j'étais prête à tout ! Notre fille ne connaîtrait jamais son père biologique, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas le forcer à vivre une vie qu'il n'avait pas lui même choisi.


	52. Chapitre 52

Bonjour à tous, voici mon nouveau chapitre remplie d'émotions. Je suis certaine que certaines personnes trouvent ses chapitres trop court mais c'est un moment important où j'ai voulue montrer à quel point c'était dur aussi bien pour Bella que pour Edward, surtout pour celui-ci qui devient du jour au lendemain père.

Je remercie chaque personne m'ayant laissé un review, gros bisous à tous et à très vite, bonne lecture.

Ps: merci à mon Anne-So pour sa correction et désoler pour le harcèlement xd.

Chapitre 52

(écoutez Wait par M83 en boucle en lisant ce chapitre , voir vidéo youtube sur ma page" les écrits de Nini 36")

Point de vue d'Edward

Oui...non ! Il le fallait, je devais lui dire….non je ne lui devais rien du tout!

Bien sûr qu'il fallait lui dire c'était son histoire à elle aussi dans un sens. Sauf qu'au début ELLE ne m'avait rien dit, rien nada, pas un seul bout de son histoire me mettant la puce à l'oreille. Même quand elle m'avait vu au laboratoire elle avait gardé le silence. Bella était juste….partie, elle avait fuit….m'avait fuit.

J'étais complètement perdu ! Voulais-je qu'elle reste? Voulais-je me mettre à nu devant elle ? Psychologiquement bien sûr, vu que l'on avait déjà couché ensemble à de multiples reprises...

Mais surtout voulais-je du rôle qui m'était dû dans la vie d'Abbygaëlle? Voulais-je réellement devenir son père? Ces choses là c'était pour la vie, genre jusqu'à ma mort, y avait pas plus éternel comme engagement qu'avoir un enfant. Quoique de ce côté c'était déjà un peu tard non vu que Abbygaëlle était déjà là….

Mais pourrais-je vraiment vivre sans eux...sans elles? Chaque jour depuis le départ de Bella je vivais un enfer….mon enfer personnel. Elle...elles me manquaient….horriblement toutes les deux, autant la mère que la fille !

Quand j'avais vu Abbygaëlle en arrivant chez Em….pour la première fois depuis des semaines j'avais sourit, d'un vrai sourire. C'était fou comme ce petit bout haut comme trois pommes avait pris de la place dans mon cœur….dans ma vie . Un drôle de sentiment naissait en moi rien qu'en la voyant, un sentiment que je ne saurais décrire.

Dire que durant tout ce temps elle était ma fille, ma chaire, mon sang...elle avait les yeux de ma mère….nous avions les yeux de ma mère. Rien que de savoir que cette petite princesse avait hérité des magnifiques prunelles de ma petite maman les larmes me montaient aux yeux….elle vivait à travers Abby….sa petite fille.

Ça me paraissait si...irréel, moi père….moi père d'une aussi belle princesse. Comment un être tel que moi avait pu….créer un être aussi innocent, aussi beau, aussi parfait ? J'avais vraiment du mal à encaisser.

Et Bella….mon dieu j'avais été tellement en colère contre elle, et à présent que je savais….que je connaissais toute l'histoire, j'avais du mal à savoir ce que je ressentais vraiment.

Du soulagement qu'elle n'ait pas voulu retrouver le père d'Abby pour essayer d'être une famille à eux trois me laissant ainsi derrière elle tel un simple souvenir. De savoir vraiment le pourquoi de son départ, de pouvoir mettre les mots sur ce poids lourd qui alourdissait mon cœur chaque jour un peu plus.

De la peur, oui j'avais peur. Moi père, moi ayant une responsabilité….étant responsable de quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça ! Je ne pouvais pas….je….je ne savais pas comment être un bon père. Je n'étais pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait appeler un bon exemple à suivre, bien au contraire, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de stable.

De la colère pour de multiples raisons. Tout d'abord parce que Tanya m'avait volé tellement de moments importants. A cause d'elle je n'avais pas pu vivre ces instants important qu'un véritable père partage avec la future mère de famille. De l'annonce de la grossesse à l'accouchement, passant par ces moments à la fois chiants et remplis de tendresse.

J'avais rien vécu de tout ça, les achats des vêtements, le mobilier….le bonheur, l'excitation de faire la chambre d'enfant. Les nombreuses disputes sur le choix des prénoms du bébé. Toutes ces petites choses qui paraissent futiles dans un couple attendant un enfant. Tanya m'avait volé tout ces petits moments qui faisaient parti de la joie d'être parent.

Mais mon ex n'était pas la seule raison de ma colère, j'étais tout aussi en colère contre moi même. Jamais je n'aurais dû avoir confiance en Tanya, jamais j'aurai dû coucher une dernière fois avec cette femme. J'avais était sot de me dire que cet acte n'aurait aucune conséquence!

Ma colère contre Bella elle était toujours présente, elle était juste….anesthésiée face à ses aveux. Je pouvais comprendre son silence sur son passé. Son histoire avait été dure à raconter, elle en avait bavé ça je l'avait bien comprit. Mais sa fuite...ça je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre.

OK elle avait eu peur des résultats et mon manque de confiance en elle en lui cachant une partie de mon histoire. Mais bordel elle m'avait juste supprimé de sa vie, elle m'avait littéralement évité sans chercher à comprendre. Je comptais si peu à ses yeux pour qu'elle parte au moindre petit problème?

Je me rendais bien compte que même si on s'était fréquenté un bon moment avant que...que notre relation évolue, on ne se connaissait pas réellement. On avait tous les deux caché une partie de notre histoire. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple petit détail, genre notre couleur préférée ou encore nos avis politique. Non c'était une partie de notre histoire qui nous avait marqués à tout jamais, qui définissait ce que l'on était devenus.

Bella n'était pas la seule fautive dans tout ça….notre relation avait été détruite par un manque de confiance mutuel….par peur, du moins pour moi ça avait été de la peur. Même maintenant j'étais terrifié à l'idée de lui avouer ma plus grosse erreur, ma faiblesse….

Mais que pouvait-il nous arriver de pire que maintenant? J'avais bien vu la réaction qu'elle avait eu, notre...ce que nous étions était bel et bien terminé. A présent il ne nous restait plus que Abbygaëlle , notre fille. Mon dieu jamais je ne pourrait m'y faire, ma fille….

Elle devrait être ma priorité, elle seule devait compter alors je devais le faire….oui pour Abby je devais établir une bonne entente avec sa mère et pour une fois agir en homme responsable en disant la vérité !

-Il faut que tu saches, soufflais-je fixant toujours le sol alors que le silence régnait entre nous depuis une dizaine de minutes.

-Non Edward on a tout le temps pour ça ne…..

-Il le faut Bella, la coupais-je en la regardant cette fois-ci. Pas pour toi, pas pour moi, mais pour Abbygaëlle, tu dois connaître TOUTE la vérité.

-Bien, je t'écoute alors, me disait-elle dans un sombre murmure.

Qu'avait-Elle? Pourquoi cette tristesse dans ses yeux? Dans sa voix? Qu'avais-je dit de blessant pour qu'elle se renferme ainsi? J'étais prêt à tout lui raconter, à ce qu'elle sache tout de moi. Alors pourquoi semblait-elle réticente à m'écouter une bonne fois pour toute?

Essayant de ne rien faire paraître je fixais un point devant moi les coudes sur les genoux, mes mains sur ma nuque, il allait bien falloir me lancer un jour. Allez Edward t'as des couilles ou non, m'insultais-je silencieusement.

-Comme tu le sais entre Tanya et moi ce n'était pas le grand amour. Notre relation était plus...sexuelle qu'autre chose. Au début ça m'allait….enfin je nous voyais pas vraiment comme ça. Pour moi c'était ce qui était le plus normal, on était un couple normal. Puis Rose est arrivée dans la vie d'Emmett, il était...différent avec elle, plus souriant, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était un autre homme grâce à Rosalie ! Elle lui manquait quand il n'était pas avec elle, ils s'envoyaient constamment des messages et Em avait ce putain de sourire à la con….il était amoureux. J'avais déjà vu mon meilleur ami avec une fille, Rose n'était pas la première fille avec qui il sortait, mais je sais pas...cette fois c'était différent. Quand il a fait sa demande en mariage ça m'a explosé en plein visage. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Tanya, elle ne me manquait pas quand on n'était pas ensemble, on s'appellait juste pour organiser nos week-ends, nos emplois du temps afin de se voir mais ça s'arrêtait là. Quand à un futur avec elle….c'était le vide complet dans ma tête, je ne me voyais pas dans 10 ans avec elle. Alors j'ai fait face à l'évidence, je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle et notre relation ne mènerait nulle part. Nous devions nous arrêter là, notre relation ne mènerait pas plus loin. Je voulais moi aussi connaître l'amour, sourire comme un idiot en voyant ma moitié même si je pouvais paraître débile devant mes amis. Je voulais vivre cette incroyable aventure qu'était l'amour, me sentir consumer par lui. Mais j'étais loin d'être préparé à ce qui s'est passé, finissais-je doucement.

Oui j'avais voulu vivre tout ça, vivre ce que tout le monde ressent à un moment donné dans sa vie, vivre ce qu'avait vécu mes parents. Et dans un sens...au final j'avais réussi, sauf que l'on ne m'avait rien dit quand aux effets secondaires. La douleur de perdre la personne que l'on aimait, la souffrance que l'on ressentait en se sentant trahi, blessé dans son amour propre. Non ça personne ne m'avait dit à quel point aimer faisait mal.

-Tu m'as expliqué que Tanya n'avait pas vraiment bien pris la nouvelle de ton envie de rompre, me disait doucement Bella me sortant de mes pensées douloureuses.

J'opinais en soupirant frottant mes mains moites sur mon jean sans croiser une seule fois les yeux de Bella. Je ne pouvais pas….je ne voulais pas voir la déception dans ses yeux quand elle saurait la vérité.

-Au début elle était abasourdie me disant qu'elle m'aimait, puis rapidement elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait...si seulement j'avais su que tout ça n'était qu'un piège je….

-Un piège? Me demandait Bella en me coupant.

J'opinais une seconde fois serrant mes poings sur mon jean. Je savais que l'instant de vérité approchait à grand pas et qu'une fois qu'elle saurait….Bella n'aurait sur moi qu'un regard de déception et de dégoût sachant ce que j'avais fait.

-Oui….elle,...elle m'a demandé une faveur Bella…

-Oh, quel genre de faveur?

Bordel j'avais l'impression qu'un étau se refermait sur moi ! J'osais un regard vers elle et Bella me fit un léger sourire en posant sa main sur la mienne voulant sans doute me rassurer.

-Je...elle voulait que je...que je couche un dernière fois avec elle…, soufflais-je mes yeux ancrés dans les siens.

-Oh, disait Bella d'une voix à peine audible en s'écartant un peu de moi lâchant ainsi ma main. Voilà la bombe était lancée et encore je lui épargnais les détails. Et...enfin je suppose que tu l'as fait? Me demandait-elle nerveusement.

-Au début, je n'étais pas d'accord mais oui...j'étais tellement surpris qu'elle le prenne aussi bien que j'ai accepté, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

-Ah bon? Parce qu'il y a plus grave? Me demandait-elle surprise en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui….ne me demande pas comment elle a fait mais elle a récupéré mon...enfin tu vois pour ensuite se le faire inséminer.

-QUOI? Disait-elle sous le choc en se levant subitement.

-Tanya avait une amie au laboratoire qui lui a fait monter un faux dossier pour une insémination, lui expliquais-je en baissant les yeux. Je suppose qu'elle se disait qu'une fois enceinte je ne voudrai plus la quitter, repris-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Bella s'acroupissait devant moi posant finalement ses mains sur mes genoux, je relevais alors enfin les yeux vers elle pour y trouver tristesse et compassion. Elle ne réagissait pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé.

-Et….comment l'as-tu découvert? Me demandait-elle doucement.

-Je l'ai croisé sortant du laboratoire un jour une main caressant son ventre, j'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je suis allé au laboratoire afin de découvrir ce que Tanya faisait là, après avoir bataillé avec les employés et le directeur j'ai tout découvert. Avec l'aide d'Emmett on a fait en sorte que tout échantillon soit détruit et Tanya a fait des prises de sang et une écho afin de savoir si elle était enceinte.

-Et elle l'était ? Me demandait-elle hésitante.

-Dieu merci NON ! L'insémination n'a pas fonctionné sur elle.

-Tu parles d'une histoire toi ! Mais Edward, quel rapport ça a avec Abby, je ne comprends pas, me disait-elle en fronçant des sourcils en se relevant pour revenir s'asseoir près de moi sur la balancelle.

-Parce que mon histoire n'est pas terminé Bella, lui avouais-je. Je prenais une grande inspiration avant de reprendre. Un peu plus tard le directeur du Laboratoire m'a rappelé, me disant qu'il avait découvert que Lauren l'amie de Tanya avait gardé un échantillon et qu'il avait été échangé avec un autre. Malheureusement c'était bien trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit, il faisait parti d'un don de sperme qui avait été fait avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

-Le 15 juin, soufflait-elle.

-Oui Bella, le 15 juin. Ce même jour où toi tu as reçu un don anonyme en même temps que d'autres femmes. C'est ainsi que parmi toutes ses femmes, TU as reçu le mien et que même avec les faibles chances que ça marche, Abby est née de ce don. Depuis avec le directeur et Em on essayait de retrouver cette femme dont on ignorait même le nom. On ignorait tant de chose, en plus Tanya ou Lauren avait fait en sorte de supprimer ou voler va savoir tout les dossiers de ces femmes. Le directeur et même Emmett pensaient sérieusement qu'il y avait de faibles chances que ce don ait vraiment fonctionné, mais moi je...j'avais besoin d'être sûr. Tu comprends?

-Je crois que….oui ça peut se comprendre. Tu ne pouvais pas rester là sans jamais vraiment savoir et je...je ne peux pas non plus t'en vouloir de ne m'avoir rien dit !

Oui c'était vrai, autant elle que moi avons eu tort de vouloir taire ces événements importants qui avaient eu lieu dans notre vie. On ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un sans vraiment se dévoiler l'un à l'autre.

Sauf que l'acte...ce que j'avais fait avec Tanya jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, cet unique instant, cette folie de vouloir une dernière fois partager un instant de plaisir avec Tanya n'avait pas eu seulement des conséquences sur ma vie entière mais aussi sur celle de Bella...et celle d'Abbygaëlle. Ma fille….

-Je crois que...la soirée a été longue alors, je crois que je vais partir et essayer de dormir un peu.

Bella avait raison...la nuit était bien avancée. J'ignorais quelle heure il était mais il devait se faire extrêmement tard...ou tôt. Mais pourrais-je partir? Voulais-je repartir chez moi? Non sûrement pas, je ressentais le besoin de….de rester auprès d'Abbygaëlle...du moins pour l'instant j'avais besoin de voir ce petit ange.

Bella accepterait-elle que je reste auprès de sa fille cette nuit? Le mieux était de lui poser la question non? La voyant commencer à se relever je la rattrapais par le bras la faisant se rasseoir.

-Bella tu...Tu me permettrait que je...que je reste auprès d'Abbygaëlle juste pour ce soir? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

Bella relevais les yeux vers moi, et je pus voir un petit éclat illuminer ses yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Sans quitter mes yeux, elle fit glisser ses mains sur les miennes me faisant frémir sous son contact.

-Bien sûr que oui tu peux...Edward même si je comprends que pour toi c'est encore difficile d'imaginer Abby comme étant ta fille, c'est exactement ce qu'elle est. Pour moi à présent tu as autant de droit sur elle que moi, jamais je ne t'empêcherais de la voir, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous.

-Merci, lui dis-je sincèrement étant totalement perdu pour ne serait-ce savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

-Non merci à toi...je sais que ça a été aussi dur pour toi de me parler de ton histoire avec Tanya que d'avoir pris sur toi afin de me laisser t'expliquer le pourquoi de mon comportement. J'aurais vraiment aimé que ça se passe autrement entre nous, m'avoua-t-elle avant de se lever et de rentrer dans la maison.

Je restais encore un bon moment assis là tout seul aussi perdu qu'avant nos confidences. Qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je fait d'aussi terrible pour que de telles horreurs m'arrivent dans une seule vie? N'avais-je pas assez souffert? N'avais-je pas été assez détruit par la mort de mes parents et par la trahison de Tanya? Apparemment non vu que j'avais perdu Bella, la seule femme qui avait su atteindre mon coeur endurci, la seule femme que je serais capable d'aimer.

La vie était parfois cruelle, et j'avais une nette impression qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

En rentrant je vis Rosalie m'attendre en tenue de pyjama dans le salon, elle me tendait des affaires de rechange avant de m'embrasser sur la joue un sourire compatissant sur ses lèvres.

-Ne baisse pas les bras Edward, elles sont ce qui peut t'arriver de mieux dans la vie. Toutes les deux, rajouta-t-elle avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre me laissant seul dans le salon avec ses dernières parole dans la tête.

"Toutes les deux", avait-elle dit. Que voulait-elle dire par là au juste?


	53. Chapitre 53

Bonsoir à tous, oh oui la méchante est de retour lol. Je tien à m'excuser pour cette longue attente, des événements dans ma vie sont arrivé et j'avoue avoir délaissé mes fics, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens avec plein d'idée en tête.

Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais je tenais à l'écrire de cette façon et pour vous faire de meilleur chapitre j'ai relu ma fic entièrement.

Je remercierais jamais assez toutes ses personnes qui me laisse un petit mot, ça réchauffe le coeur autant d'intention alors merci, merci de prendre le temps de lire mes écrits mais surtout d'aimer et de laisser un petit mot.

Je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, bonne lecture à tous et oui avec un peu de retard je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2018, que tout vos rêves se réalisent gros bisous.

Votre Nini

Chapitre 53

Point de vue d'Edward

La nuit m'avait parue si longue et si courte à la fois….

En entrant dans la chambre où dormait Abbygaëlle, habillé d'un short et d'un vieux t-shirt que Rosalie m'avait donné pour la nuit, je m'étais tout d'abord installé sur le bord du lit contemplant le petit ange dormant paisiblement dans son petit lit.

Elle était si belle... Abby ressemblait à une véritable princesse avec ses cheveux fins bouclant légèrement sur les pointes, sa petite frimousse d'ange…

Oui c'était une magnifique princesse, Ma princesse, et elle l'avait toujours été. Je me demandais si au fond de moi… si je ne l'avais pas pressenti ! C'est vrai quoi tout avait été si différent avec Bella et Abbygaëlle.

Jamais je n'avais eu envie d'aider Rosalie….rien que de porter Kellan me faisait flipper. Les bébés et moi c'était comme deux mondes parallèles, un végétalien avec un carnivore, la nuit et le jour, on était incompatible.

Depuis le début, je pensais que c'était Bella qui me changeait redevenant moi même en sa présence. Mais si...si cela ne venait pas d'elle mais de sa fille ! Peut-être que….depuis le début ce n'était pas Bella dont j'avais eu besoin dans ma vie. Peut-être que c'était Abby….depuis le début on avait eu cette petite connexion elle et moi que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, à décrire.

Cette sorte d'apaisement que j'avais en la regardant….venait-elle du fait qu'Abby était ma fille, ma chair, mon sang, ma famille. Il était impossible qu'une infime partie de moi ait pu le pressentir non? Et Abbygaëlle le savait-elle?

Mon dieu j'avais tellement de questions dans ma tête et aucunes réponses n'en ressortiraient ce soir.

Au bout de quelques heures ou minutes j'en avais aucune idée, j'avais fini par m'allonger dans le lit restant sur les couvertures me mettant sur le côté ma tête reposant sur mon bras mon regard toujours posé sur Abby.

J'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux. Elle...ce petit bébé dormant paisiblement sans vraiment savoir que….sans savoir qu'elle était une partie de moi, qu'elle était ma fille.

Je guettais chaque respiration, chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique , chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait dans son sommeil. C'était comme une drogue dont je ne pouvais pas me passer, une nouvelle drogue qui me donnait envie de toujours voir ses petits yeux s'ouvrir, ses lèvres me sourire, sa petite voix me parler dans son langage de bébé que j'aimais tant, de voir ses mains tendues vers moi pour que je la prenne dans mes bras avec envie, avec besoin.

Oui Abbygaëlle était ma nouvelle drogue, sauf qu'en y réfléchissant bien elle l'avait été bien avant que je découvre que….que quelque chose nous liait tous les deux, un lien...un lien de sang.

Durant toute la nuit je me questionnais sur ce qui était le mieux, sur ce que je devais faire à présent. Il fallait que j'agisse au mieux pour Abbygaëlle à présent que je savais qu'elle était ma fille. Mais qu'était le mieux à faire?

Prendre la place qui était la mienne en tant que père? Demander à Bella de partir? Les laisser vivre leur vie de leurs côtés afin qu'Abby ait la chance d'avoir un jour un vrai père qu'elle méritait, un père que Bella choisirait, quelqu'un qui saurait s'occuper correctement de sa fille ?

Rien que d'imaginer un autre homme s'occuper de ma princesse, rien que de l'imaginer l'appeler Papa, lui sourire, le serrer fort dans ses petits bras minuscules me serrait la gorge.

Mais avais-je réellement le choix? Je n'étais pas bon pour elle….Abbygaëlle méritait mieux qu'un père détruit par son passé.

J'étais cassé moi….la haine, la rancoeur envahissait mon être tout entier. JE N'ÉTAIS PAS quelqu'un de bien ! Que pouvais-je lui apporter ? Rien, à présent je n'étais qu'une coquille vide.

Avant de perdre Bella, peut-être que ça aurait été possible, avant de perdre Bella je me sentais revivre, être de nouveau moi. Devenir quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bien pour elles, pour ses deux femmes qui avaient envahies ma vie depuis quelques mois. Avec elles je me sentais...bien, chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avec quiconque. Mais à présent je….maintenant que tout était perdu je me sentais vide...creux à l'intérieur.

J'étais passé par de la lassitude ayant pris des habitudes qui à présent me faisait horreur, par la colère, la peur en découvrant l'attirance que j'avais eu pour Bella, la facilité qu'elle avait eue de me mettre à l'aise à ses côtés, à ce que je sois différent à ses côtés.

J'avais découvert les joies de l'amour, j'avais été bien plus qu'heureux avec elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais aimé quelqu'un et pour la première fois de ma vie je m'étais senti bien...à ma place entouré de ses deux femmes. Puis ça avait été le choc, la trahison avait refait surface, l'insécurité, la douleur, l'envie de disparaître, l'envie de faire taire ce sentiment insupportable en moi.

Oui j'étais envahi par tellement de sentiments différents qu'à présent je me sentai complètement vide de l'intérieur.

C'est quand la lueur du jour fit son apparition que mes yeux se fermaient sans que je m'en aperçoive vraiment regardant encore et toujours Abby. Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormais enfin la tête encore pleines de questions sans réponses .

Quand j'émergeais à nouveau je sentais des petites tapes sur mon torse. En ouvrant les yeux, difficilement je l'avoue à cause de la luminosité, je vis un petit ange me faisant face tapant dans ses mains toute guillerette un sourire charmeur sur son petit visage de poupée.

En voyant sa petite bouille comme par automatisme un sourire envahissait mon visage, comment résister à un être aussi pur et magnifique qu'Abbygaëlle, c'était humainement impossible.

En voulant passer ma main sur ses cheveux j'apercevais Rose qui se tenait tout près d'Abbygaëlle. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas remarquer sa présence?

-Bonjour Monsieur le grand dormeur, me disait-elle un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres alors que je me relevais doucement.

-Bonjour Rose, quelle heure est-il? Lui demandais-je en me frottant la nuque.

-L'heure de te réveiller mon grand! Écoute j'ai rendez-vous dans à peine une heure à trente kilomètres d'ici pour une vente, Kellan est chez ses grands-parents alors tu vas devoir t'occuper de la demoiselle pour cet après-midi.

Hein? Quoi? Elle plaisantait là j'espère? Je...je n'étais pas prêt pour ça moi ! Ok j'avais déjà gardé Abby mais….pas en sachant ce que j'ignorais encore à son sujet à l'époque , chose que maintenant je savais. Bordel je n'étais même pas cohérent dans mes propres pensées. Comment serais-je capable de...de m'occuper de….de ma fille.

Point de vue de Bella

Mon dieu qu'avais-je fais? Ça m'avait paru pourtant une si bonne idée en discutant avec Rose ce matin. Ça nous avait paru clair à toutes les deux, mais pourtant depuis que j'étais arrivée à la boutique j'étais stressée, nerveuse, anxieuse, une boule de nerf. Et si il m'en voulait de lui avoir forcé la main? Et si il voulait par ma faute ne plus jamais nous revoir , couper tout lien entre nous. Et si même avec la plus belle intention du monde, je n'avais fait qu'au contraire tout capoter?

Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner, Abby avait comme tout enfant le droit d'avoir un père, son vrai père. Il fallait que ça marche, pas forcément que l'on fonde une famille à nous trois, j'étais certaine qu'Edward ne voulait plus de moi...du moins pas comme avant. Mais il fallait que mon bébé puisse connaître son père, ils avaient déjà créé un lien si fort entre eux deux. Je ferais tout pour qu'il accepte ma fille, notre fille, quitte à la lui laisser plusieurs jours par semaine s'il le fallait, ça serait un enfer pour moi de ne pas avoir ma petite fille à mes côtés chaque jour, mais pour son bonheur j'étais prête à tout.

Et c'est exactement pour cette raison que j'avais eu cette conversation avec Rosalie, elle et Emmett avait été un véritable soutien pour moi.

Flash black:

J'étais arrivé à 8h00 chez Rose ne voulant pas réveiller toute la maison, c'est tout fraîchement habillée que Rose m'avait ouvert la porte avec Kellan dans les bras. Emmett lui dormait encore vu qu'il était rentré tard du poste de police hier soir.

Rosalie qui avait sûrement remarqué mon manque de sommeil m'avait gentiment proposée un café, et pour une fois j'avais accepté. Oui je sais, jamais je ne buvais de café généralement mais là, j'en avais vraiment besoin.

-Tu as une sale mine Bella, me disait Rose en se servant à son tour du café en prenant place à mes cotés.

-J'ai pas trop dormi, lui avouais-je en prenant une gorgée.

-Ça va bien se passer Bella, j'en suis il a voulu rester hier soir c'est un signe qui ne trompe pas ! Et puis il était fou d'Abbygaëlle avant même de savoir que c'était sa fille biologique.

-Justement c'est différent à présent….Rose tu le connais il…..il finira par prendre ses distances. Cette fille…

-Tanya?

-Oui, cette Tanya l'a complètement dévasté, il avait déjà du mal à s'engager dans une relation stable quand je l'ai rencontré, tu sais autant que moi comment il était !

-Mais tu l'as changé Bella, me disait Rose en posant sa main sur la mienne avant de reprendre. Crois moi tu fais de lui quelqu'un de bien, de meilleur, et grâce à toi il s'ouvre aux autres. Tu sais qu'Alice m'a dit qu'il s'était enfin confié à elle il y a quelques semaines, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis l'ouragan Tanya. Tu lui fais du bien, il a même rejoué du piano, rien que ça c'est inespéré.

-C'était pour calmer Abby, je doute que….

-Non c'est vous deux, toi et Abby vous êtes bonnes pour lui et crois moi j'ai vu un autre homme dont j'ignorais l'existence depuis que vous partagez sa vie. Un homme dont Emmett m'a souvent parlé. Mais tu as raison sur un point….

-Lequel?

-Tu as peur de la réaction d'Edward face à sa nouvelle paternité, et j'ai bien peur que même si ses actes sont bon signe pour la suite….il finisse par fuir, comme il a toujours fuit ses problèmes au lieu de les affronter.

-Je sais et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur, Abby a le droit de connaître son père. Je sais qu'il me déteste pour être parti comme ça, j'ai brisé le peu de confiance qu'il avait en moi. Mais il ne faut pas qu'Abby paye pour mes fautes. Et je ne peux pas le forcer à être père.

-Peut-être que si….

-Rose…

-Laisse moi une chance de vous aider Bella, j'aime l'Edward d'aujourd'hui, alors s'il te plait laisse moi vous aider pour ne pas qu'il redevienne ce type froid et insensible qu'il était. J'opinais avec une certaine appréhension, connaissant Rosalie ça n'allait pas plaire à Edward.

Fin du flashback

En y réfléchissant maintenant, quelques heures après avoir passé la porte de la chambre où dormaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie je doutais que forcer Edward allait arranger les choses.

Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre? Le laisser partir? Le laisser s'éloigner d'Abby? De moi? De nous?

Quand j'avais ouvert la porte de la chambre d'ami aucun doute ne persistait en moi. Edward était étendu là dans le lit tourné vers le lit d'Abbygaëlle qui jouait tranquillement avec ses pieds.

Edward m'avait paru si paisible durant son sommeil, l'homme torturé et en colère d'hier soir n'existait plus. J'avais eu l'impression de le revoir comme quand nous étions ensemble….ses souvenirs me paraissaient si loin à présent.

Doucement j'avais frôlé sa joue mal rasée et il avait légèrement gigoter. Ne voulant pas le réveiller je m'étais vite écartée. Mais avant de prendre Abbygaëlle pour lui donner son biberon du matin j'avais déposé une couverture sur Edward afin qu'il n'ait pas froid. Et surtout pour ne plus avoir sous les yeux le corps de mon Apollon….un corps qui m'était à présent interdit.

C'était sûrement idiot à croire d'un point de vue extérieur face à toute cette histoire mais...jamais je n'ai voulu lui faire du mal. Je savais qu'il avait dû traverser des périodes difficiles et très jeunes. Entre la mort de ses parents, la trahison de Tanya…

Je n'avais fait qu'enfonçer un couteau dans une plaie à peine cicatrisée. Je ne valais pas mieux que son ex. Sauf que j'étais prête à tout faire pour ma fille...notre fille et Edward était son père , elle avait autant besoin de lui que de moi. Alors quitte à m'effacer pour qu'ils puissent fonder une vraie relation père fille ….je le ferais, pour ma fille j'oublierais Edward….du moins en apparence, car mon cœur lui, lui appartiendra pour toujours.


	54. Chapter 54

Bonsoir à tous, voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous décevrait pas. Je sais que ça peut paraître long pour certaines, mais ça m'a apparaue important de savoir comment notre Edward encaissait la chose. On ne pouvait pas lui demander d'assumer direct du jour en lendemain.

Le chapitre suivant est déjà en correction, il est super long donc faudra patienter pour pouvoir le lire.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui mon laisser un message, chaque petit mot me comble de bonheur, vous ignorez comme c'est valorisant de savoir que nos écrits plaisent et donne envie de connaître la suite. Alors un grand merci à toutes….

Bonne lecture, et on se revois bientôt….

Chapitre 54

Point de vue de Bella

Cette journée était un enfer, je n'étais pas concentrée sur ce que je faisais, étant complètement ailleurs. toutes mes pensées allaient à Edward et à notre fille. J'ignorais ce que j'allais trouver en allant chercher mon Abby.

Edward serait-il en colère contre moi? Me détesterait-il encore plus de lui avoir forcé la main? Ou au contraire serait-il reconnaissant d'avoir pu passer la journée avec sa fille?

Ne pas savoir devenait insupportable, alors un peu avant 16h je décidais de fermer la boutique, de toute façon aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas foule.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez Rose je me demandais comment allions nous gérer cette situation. Il ne s'agissait pas que de nous mais aussi de nos proches, mes parents, les parents d'Edward...enfin ses parents adoptifs. Oh mon dieu il faudrait tout leur raconter pour qu'il comprenne la situation, j'ignore si j'en aurais la force. Déjà raconter mon histoire à Edward...lui décrire chaque étape par quoi j'étais passée pour avoir la chance d'avoir Abbygaëlle avait été une épreuve. Mais le raconter à nos amis, à Esmée et à Carlisle….j'ignore si j'en aurais le courage.

Me jugeraient-ils comme l'avaient fait tous mes anciens amis? Edward ne l'avait pas fait lui, sauf qu'il était quelqu'un d'à part, de spécial. Il était tout ce que j'aimais, tout ce que j'aurais aimé chez un homme avec qui j'aurais voulu vivre quelque chose de spécial. Personne ne pourra jamais effacer...prendre la place qu'il avait dans mon coeur, et savoir qu'il était le père de mon bébé faisait grandir, renforçait l'amour que j'avais pour lui, il m'avait donné mon plus beau cadeau, l'amour de ma vie.

En arrivant chez mes amis, ce ne fut pas Rosalie qui m'ouvrait mais Emmett.

-Bella? Tu arrives tôt aujourd'hui, me disait-il me faisant entrer en me faisant la bise.

-Oui je...il n'y avait pas grand monde à la boutique alors, disais-je en haussant les épaules. Rosalie n'est pas là? Reprenais-je ne la voyant pas dans le séjour.

Et elle n'était pas la seule….aucun signe de la présence d'Edward. Il avait dû partir laissant Abby à Rose. J'étais déçue, j'aurais tant aimer qu'il soit là à mon retour jouant avec notre Abbygaëlle. Mais mes rêves étaient très loin de la vérité, déjà qu'il soit resté hier, qu'il ai eu ce besoin d'être auprès d'Abby avait été plus que j'aurai pu espérer.

C'était un grand choc pour lui, il lui faudrait sûrement du temps pour digérer toutes ses histoires et surtout sa nouvelle paternité, lui n'avait jamais choisi d'être père comparé à moi.

-Non elle est partie faire quelques courses, me disait Em me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oh, ça te dérange pas que j'attende un peu avec toi alors? Ça m'évitera de revenir pour venir chercher Abbygaëlle.

-Mais Abby n'est pas avec elle ! Hein? Mais où était ma fille si elle n'était pas avec Rose? Voyant la panique m'envahir, Emmett reprenait, le sourire aux lèvres. En fait, Edward l'a gardée toute la journée et il est dans la chambre d'ami depuis la sieste de la petite. Elle a eu...quelques difficultés à s'endormir, sûrement une autre dent qui pousse.

-Il...il est resté, bafouillais-je sous le regard amusé d'Emmett.

-Oui, tu n'as qu'à aller les voir, ils sont dans la chambre d'ami, me disait-il en allant dans la cuisine.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, j'allais en direction de la chambre et ouvrait le plus doucement possible la porte de la chambre. Il fallait que je le vois de mes propres yeux, j'avais du mal à croire Emmett.

Et pourtant, quand je refermais toujours aussi doucement la porte derrière moi je les vis. Edward était allongé sur le dos les yeux fermés dormant paisiblement, ses mains posées sur ma petite fille qui s'était elle aussi endormie reposant sur le torse de son père.

Ce spectacle était….magique, les voir tous les deux ainsi oui c'était magique, intime, tellement beau. Le père et la fille dormant paisiblement, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Il m'était impossible de ne pas immortaliser ce doux moment.

Voyant qu'ils étaient installés sur la couette j'attrapais un plaid, le même que j'avais posé sur Edward ce matin et le posait sur mes deux anges endormis.

Pourquoi doutais-je sans arrêt de cet homme? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose j'imaginais le pire? Ok au début il m'avait déçu ne se confiant pas à moi, me cachant sa manière de vivre, mais je n'avais pas été mieux. Si je lui avais raconté directement mon histoire et celle d'Abby, rien de tout ça ne serait passé.

Jamais je ne l'aurais blessé, notre relation en serait même peut-être meilleure. Mais j'avais tout gâché en ayant peur de le perdre. Et quand j'avais su qui il était...sa véritable histoire j'avais douté de lui, douté de la personne que je pensais connaître en lui.

Tout ça pourquoi? Pour me rendre compte que nous étions tous les deux des victimes, autant lui que moi. Sauf que comparé à moi, lui n'avait pas fuit, non il était resté voulant voir ma...notre fille.

J'avais tout gâché, jamais plus ça ne sera comme avant….jamais plus nous ne serions ensemble.

-Tu me manques, soufflais-je tout bas en frôlant sa joue mal rasée.

J'allais partir les laissant dormir quand je sentais une main se poser sur la mienne.

-Reste...s'il te plaît, disait la voix ensommeillée d'Edward. Relevant les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il avait les yeux entrouverts. Il est quelle heure? Reprenait-il en relâchant ma main ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus qu'ils n'étaient déjà dû à sa sieste.

-Un peu plus de 16h30, lui dis-je m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Alors, reprenais-je pendant qu'Edward s'éveillait doucement devant moi. D'après Emmett, Abby a été grognon?

-Oui je...je me doute que c'est de loin le genre d'habitude à lui donner de l'endormir de cette façon mais….c'était l'unique moyen de la calmer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il m'arrive aussi quelquefois de la coucher avec moi dans ma chambre. Parfois elle a juste besoin d'être rassurée. Edward opinait posant son regard sur Abbygaëlle qui dormait toujours sur lui. Ecoute Edward reprenais-je sentant une gène s'installer entre nous. Je suis désolée pour ce guet apens, on...j'avais peur que tu prennes tes distances après hier soir et je….enfin j'ai cru que passer du temps avec Abby….mais j'avais tord. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider à ta place de ce que tu dois ou non faire ! Si tu veux prendre tes distances histoire de digérer toute cette histoire je comprendrais. Je...je veux juste que Abby ne perde pas son père.

Les larmes envahissaient mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Mon plus lourd fardeau était et avait toujours été que mon bébé ne puisse jamais connaître son père. Et maintenant que le voile était levé sur son identité, par mon manque de confiance, j'avais tout gâché. S'il décidait ne plus vouloir nous voir j'aurais gâché la vie de ma fille et elle aurait toute les raisons de me détester pour ça.

J'ignorais comment Edward avait réagi tellement les larmes brouillaient ma vision. Je ne le vis pas se lever du lit, ni déposer délicatement Abbygaëlle dans son petit lit et encore moins s'asseoir près de moi. Je sentais juste sa main prendre la mienne et son bras venir entourer ma taille pour me plaquer contre lui essayant de me réconforter.

-Tu as tort, me disait-il au bout d'un moment alors que mes pleurs se calmèrent. Bella, je dois te remercier de m'avoir laissé l'opportunité de passer la journée avec….avec notre fille. Je ne pense pas que je serais resté sinon….m'avoir forcer la main m'a fait réaliser que...je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme élève notre fille, je ne veux pas que Abbygaëlle grandisse sans moi.

Surprise de ses paroles, je levais les yeux vers Edward soudant mon regard au sien. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir dit ça? Je devais rêver….rêver éveillée.

-Tu...tu veux d'elle dans ta vie? Soufflais-je n'osant y croire.

-Abby est une partie de moi Bella, une partie de nous deux. J'ai...toujours voulu savoir si un enfant était né de cet échantillon, j'étais persuadé d'être prêt à cette éventualité mais….être responsable d'un si petit être c'est ….terrifiant. Quand Rose m'a dit que je devais la garder aujourd'hui j'ai….j'ai réagi comme un idiot voulant partir au plus vite. M'occuper d'elle n'est pourtant pas nouveau mais...là c'était différent je suppose.

-Mais tu es resté…

-Oui, je suis resté. Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle restait joignable si besoin et à vrai dire elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Je suis donc resté pour m'occuper d'Abbygaëlle. Tu sais depuis hier soir un million de questions ont fusé dans ma tête, et plus les heures passaient plus elles se multipliaient. Mais en passant la journée avec Abby, j'ai imaginé à quoi pourrait ressembler son futur. Je sais que...enfin je sais qu'elle pourrait avoir un meilleur père que moi, un homme sans passé compliqué, un homme bien. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais plus je voyais ce mec bien prendre ma place. Abby lui aurait tendu les bras, lui aurait souri, l'aurait appelé Papa, aurait marché vers lui toute fière. Je ne suis peut être qu'un égoïste mais Abby étant ma fille, je refuse qu'un autre homme joue le rôle qui est le mien.

-Edward, disais-je sous l'émotion.

-J'ignore si j'arriverais à être un bon père Bella mais je te promets de tout faire de mon mieux, pour elle je donnerais tout.

-Tu...tu l'es déjà, être père s'apprend Edward, le fait de t'inquiéter si tu seras oui ou non un bon père est déjà un signe que tu es un bon père. Je doute de moi à chaque instant, on ne naît pas parent, on le devient, on l'apprend. Chaque jour j'apprend à être une bonne mère pour ma fille, je fais des erreurs, doute de moi tout le temps.

-Je ne savais pas….

-J'ai eu neuf mois pour me préparer à être mère, toi tu viens tout juste d'apprendre que tu étais Papa. Laisses toi du temps, de plus que ça soit mes parents, nos amis, tes parents, moi...on a tous vu comment tu t'occupais d'Abbygaëlle. Pour tout te dire même Mickaël a cru un moment que toi et moi….enfin avant que….il a cru que nous avions couché ensemble et qu'Abbygaëlle était née de cette nuit. En fait, il avait raison dans un sens vue que tu es son père biologique.

Dire qu'il avait fallu une soirée à Mickaël pour percevoir le lien entre Abby et Edward...cette possible paternité, alors que nous n'avions rien vu et ça pendant des mois. En même temps comment aurions-nous pu nous douter de quelque chose? Tout ces non-dits, tout ces secrets….plus rien ne serait comme avant maintenant.

Nous étions comme cassés, oui quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous en découvrant la vérité. Mais contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé Edward ne semblait plus en colère contre moi, ou alors il le cachait bien.

Je voulais lui poser la question, savoir si oui ou non nous aurions la chance de recoller les morceaux. Mais le courage que j'aurais dû avoir en moi, afin de savoir si oui ou non je devais espérer qu'il me revienne, semblait s'amoindrir de minutes en minutes.

Edward était resté silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes regardant Abby qui dormait face à nous dans son lit de bébé. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser !

Les sentiments que je ressentais pour lui étaient bien présent, encore plus sachant qu'il était le père de ma fille. Le voir là tout près de moi était à la fois une torture et un bonheur. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si compliquées?

Sentant sûrement mon regard sur lui, Edward tournais la tête vers moi, je détournais les yeux gênées.

-Je pense que je vais rentrer, disais-je me sentait mal à l'aise.

-Oh...tu vas la réveiller? Me demandait Edward me faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

-Non, je vais la laisser dormir et demanderais à Em de m'appeler quand elle se réveillera, vu qu'elle a eu du mal à s'endormir vaut mieux ne pas troubler son sommeil.

-Oui….j'aimerais….

-Oui, l'incitais-je en le regardant dans ses beaux yeux verts.

-J'aimerais rester encore un peu...enfin si tu n'y voit pas d'inconvénients.

-Abby est ta fille Edward, tu n'as même pas à me le demander, le rassurais-je.

-Merci, je...je peux te la ramener si tu veux, c'est sur ma route alors….

-Oh..bien sûr, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Edward me fit un léger sourire et je me levais allant voir mon bébé. Je lui faisais une légère caresse sur sa peau de bébé et après un dernier regard vers Edward je m'éclipsais sans faire de bruit.

Point de vue d'Edward

Abbygaëlle s'était réveillée moins d'une heure après que Bella soit partie. Durant toute sa sieste, j'étais resté avec elle la regardant dormir. Elle avait ce doux sourire qu'avait parfois Bella quand elle dormait paisiblement la rendant encore plus belle. J'étais fou amoureux de ce petit ange...encore plus depuis que je savais que j'étais son père.

Mon dieu ça semblait encore si...irréel, moi père, moi père de cette magnifique petite fille ! Comment une chose comme ça avait été possible? Comment moi j'avais pu engendrer un être aussi merveilleux? Devais-je...devais-je la reconnaître comme ma fille auprès de la loi? J'ignorais même comment cela se passait.

Logiquement on reconnait son enfant à sa naissance, pas 7 mois plus tard. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vivre la grossesse de Bella, la naissance d'Abbygaëlle, pouvoir soutenir Bella dans ses efforts pour donner vie à notre fille. Mais tout ça, Tanya me l'avait pris, elle m'avait volé tous ces moments, elle avait aussi privé Bella d'un soutien. Peut-être que si on s'était connu plus tôt...dans d'autres circonstances, notre vie, notre histoire aurait été différente, elle n'aurait pu être que meilleure.

Secouant légèrement la tête je me concentrais sur Abbygaëlle dont je finissais de donner sa compote. C'était sur elle que je devais me concentrer à présent, uniquement sur elle. J'avais pris une décision aujourd'hui, une décision qui allait complètement bouleverser ma vie, mais dans le bon sens...je crois.

Avoir passé la journée juste Abby et moi m'avait fait du bien, avec elle j'étais toujours bien, elle avait ce don de m'apaiser. Un peu comme avec sa mère, il suffisait d'un sourire, pour embellir ma journée, ne penser qu'à nous oubliant tout autour de moi.

Mais j'avoue que passer cette journée avec Abbygaëlle n'avait pas été réellement l'élément déclencheur me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Mais plutôt mon meilleur ami, Em était rentré plus tôt que prévu et avait récupéré Kellan au passage le laissant jouer avec Abby. Nous avions eu une longue discussion et j'avais compris pourquoi il m'avait caché la vérité et pourquoi il m'avait tendu ce piège. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui...du moins plus maintenant.

Il avait juste voulu m'aider après tout, mais c'est pas pour autant que j'avais été très bavard avec lui. Em me connaissait, j'avais juste besoin d'encaisser tout ça. Mais quand il m'avait parlé de Bella je m'étais tendu, c'était encore trop récent pour que j'oublie toutes ses journées à tourner en rond m'inquiétant pour elle, alors qu'elle avait simplement pris la fuite pensant que je m'étais rapproché d'elle juste pour Abbygaëlle, parce que j'étais au courant qu'elle était né d'un don.

C'était juste impossible pour moi d'oublier la souffrance, la déception qu'elle m'avait fait vivre à ce moment là, même encore à ce jour. Je voulais juste oublier tout ça, oublier et disparaître pour ne plus avoir mal.

Mais quand une nouvelle fois Em avait continué son monologue disant que un beau jour Bella trouverait quelqu'un avec qui elle serait heureuse et qui saurait jouer le rôle de père pour Abby j'étais sorti de mes gonds, j'avais pas supporté ses paroles. Abby était MA fille, personne d'autre que moi ne devait jouer le rôle de son père à part moi. Et là, j'avais imaginé cet homme s'occupant de ma fille, Abby l'appelant Papa, lui souriant, lui tendant les bras, s'en était insupportable. Alors j'avais réalisé que je voulais être son père, je voulais d'elle dans ma vie chaque jour, je voulais la voir marcher de mes propres yeux, dire ses premiers mots, sentir ses minuscules bras autour de mon cou. Je voulais être son père !

A présent il me fallait juste….encaisser et assumer, et cela voulais dire aussi l'annoncer à Carlisle et Esmée. Je redoutais plus de leur dire que de m'occuper d'Abbygaëlle. J'attendrais sûrement le retour d'Alice, elle était la seule qui pourrait m'aider et m'épauler.

Après qu'Abby soit propre et que j'ai fini de ranger ses affaires nous disions au revoir à Em et je mettais Abbygaëlle dans son siège-auto. En la regardant, je savais que j'allais devoir déménager afin de nous trouver un logement où je pourrais l'accueillir sans problème. Il était temps pour moi de devenir l'homme sérieux et responsable que mes parents auraient voulu que je soit.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez Bella je roulais doucement, à vrai dire je n'étais pas pressé de laisser Abbygaëlle. J'étais fatigué certe, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça mais j'aimais vraiment passer du temps avec elle.

Arrivé chez Bella, je soufflais un grand coup avant de toquer à sa porte,portant Abby d'un bras et son sac de l'autre. J'étais assez nerveux, voir Bella était….douloureux. La dernière fois que j'étais venu ici c'était le jour où j'avais appris son départ par Alice.

-Salut, me disait Bella en ouvrant la porte un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se décalait et nous laissait entrer, je posais le sac d'Abby au sol. La petite gigotait dans mes bras tendant les bras vers sa mère en babillant. Hey, ma chérie t'as passé une bonne journée? Lui demandait-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Bella lui enlevait son manteau pendant que Abbygaëlle continuait de babiller. C'était comme si elle lui racontait sa journée, j'émis un petit sourire en la voyant faire.

-Ce que tu m'as manquée ma puce, lui disait Bella en la serrant un petit peu plus respirant avec bonheur sa peau de bébé. C'était comme si rien que de sentir l'odeur de sa fille l'apaisait, quand elle rouvrait les yeux Bella croisait mon regard. Tu..tu veux un café? Me proposait-elle.

Je me tendais, non vallait mieux pas que je reste ici, il y avait trop de souvenirs, trop de….il était hors de question de rester plus longtemps. Je lui avais proposé de lui ramener Abbygaëlle et c'est ce que j'avais fait, il était temps pour moi que je parte.

-Non je...vais partir, au revoir Princesse, disais-je en caressant la joue d'Abby déposant un petit bisous la faisant rire.

J'allais partir quand Bella m'en empêchait me retenant par le bras.

-Attends Edward je...je voulais te demander….attends une seconde, me disait-elle en s'éloignant allant déposer Abby dans son parc, puis disparaissant dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres.

Que me voulait-elle? Qu'était-elle allée chercher? Devais-je vraiment rester? Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour revenir avec une petite boîte entre les mains.

-Tiens, me disait-elle en me tendant la boîte. C'est... euh quelques photos de la grossesse, et de la naissance d'Abbygaëlle jusqu'à maintenant...je...j'ai pensé que tu voudrais en avoir. J'ai fait faire des doubles donc...tu peux les garder.

J'étais sans voix, Bella avait fait des doubles pour que je puisse vivre sa grossesse et tout ce que j'avais pu manquer jusqu'à maintenant. Et...elle me les donnait….j'avais pas de mot assez fort pour la remercier convenablement.

-Je...merci, ça me touche, soufflais-je. Comment t'as su que...et si vite?

-J'avais déjà commencé avant….j'avais le folle espoir qu'un jour Abby puisse rencontrer son père, même si cela me semblait impossible.

-Ce n'est pas fou de vouloir le bonheur de son enfant Bella ! Je te remercie, c'est...très important pour moi, lui avouais-je.

-Tu…Bella hésitait avant de continuer, j'avançais alors un peu pour la pousser à continuer. Tu as l'air moins en colère contre moi !

Je me tendais sous ses mots, oui j'étais moins en colère, mais j'étais encore loin de lui pardonner d'être partie me supprimant de sa vie. J'essayais de paraître neutre ne voulant pas repartir sur le sujet, tout avait été dit, rien ne pouvait changer ce qui avait été fait.

-Sûrement, je crois surtout que j'essaye de gérer un problème après l'autre...pas que Abby soit un problème mais...enfin c'est compliqué pour moi de digérer tout ça.

-Je comprends, disait-elle en baissant les yeux, puis elle relevait le visage vers moi et j'y vis une peine immense. Edward je...je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir réagi différemment. J'ai pris peur alors que j'aurais dû te faire confiance comme tu l'avais fait avec moi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je..je t'ai fait énormément de mal et ça jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner. Je ne vaux pas mieux que ton ex.

Ses yeux semblaient noyés de larmes, j'avais terriblement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et faire disparaître cette douleur dans ses yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas, ELLE était la source de ma douleur, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser penser qu'elle était au même niveau que Tanya, Bella valait tellement mieux qu'elle.

Posant la boîte sur le petit meuble de l'entrée je m'avançais vers elle. Sa proximité me faisait toujours autant d'effets, mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop tôt, j'étais complétement perdu face à la douleur, la colère, la déception. Il m'était impossible de faire comme si ces semaines n'avaient jamais existé.

Ancrant mes yeux aux siens, je passais mes mains sur ses joues faisant disparaître ses larmes ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer. Oui j'étais faible, je l'avais toujours été face à Bella.

-Tu n'es pas Tanya Bella, tu vaux tellement plus que cette fille ! J'aimerais pouvoir effacer tout ça mais...c'est impossible. Je crois qu'une certaine partie de moi comprend, mais ne me demande pas de faire comme si de rien n'était, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

-Jamais je ne te demanderais ça mais….

-Laisse moi du temps, la coupais-je. J'ai...j'ai besoin de digérer ces révélations, de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie.

-Tu penses que nous deux…, sa voix déraillait en même temps que d'autres larmes continuait de couler sur ses joues. Voir sa peine, sa douleur dans sa voix et ses yeux m'était d'autant plus difficile à lui dire ces mots. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner de faux espoirs, moi même je doutais que cela soit possible un jour.

-Je l'ignore Bella, je préfère me concentrer sur Abbygaëlle avant tout. Nous...je ne peux pas, pour l'instant ça me semble impossible.

Bella opinait douloureusement, j'aurais voulu lui donner ce qu'elle voulait mais...c'était impossible. J'embrassais son front me délectant de la douceur de sa peau avant de me retourner, prendre ma boîte et partir en fermant bien la porte derrière moi.

Je me stoppais un moment m'appuyant sur cette dernière, ayant l'impression de manquer d'air. Mais j'aurais dû partir aussitôt car avant de partir en direction de ma voiture, j'entendais les sanglots de Bella derrière la porte. Ça me déchirait le coeur mais je n'avais pas le choix, autant pour elle que pour moi, tant de rancoeurs nous détruiraient. J'ignore si on pourrait reprendre notre histoire un jour, je savais juste que j'avais besoin de temps.


	55. Chapitre 55

Bonjour à tous, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Il est assez long voilà pourquoi cela à mit plus longtemps qu'à la normal, j'avoue aussi que j'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'avoir l'idée qui me fasse écrire vite, très vite lol. Le prochain est déjà en correction alors vous aurez vite de mes nouvelles.

Merci beaucoup à ma correctrice, et à tout vos petits messages qui me font vraiment plaisir. Je vous embête pas plus longtemps en vous laissant à votre lecture. Gros bisous et à très vite.

Chapitre 55

 **Point de vue d'Alice**

Mais c'était pas possible cette histoire, ils allaient finir par me tuer ces deux là ! J'étais partie à peine trois semaines et quand je revenais tout était sans dessus dessous. Ok quand j'étais partie Bella avait déjà pris l'avion pour aider sa mère et j'avais dû fermer la boutique pour partir à Nantes sous l'ordre de Monsieur Dax voulant m'aider à faire connaître ma marque. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'en revenant….jamais je n'aurai cru voir Edward si mal et perdu.

 **Flash-black**

J'étais rentrée sur un petit nuage, ce voyage avait été génial ! J'avais rencontré plein de professionnels, avait partagé ma passion avec eux, et j'avais même signé plusieurs contrats. Et tout ça c'était grâce à Bella et Monsieur Dax. De plus j'avais fait une rencontre très, très intéressante… j'en avais encore les yeux qui pétillaient en sortant de l'avion.

Puis il y avait eu le retour à la réalité, j'avais appelé mon cher frère "dixit meilleur ami" pour qu'il vienne me chercher et c'est avec plaisir qu'il l'avait fait. Sauf que rien ne m'avait préparé à voir Edward aussi mal. Malgré le sourire qui ornait son visage quand il m'avait vue, j'avais vu les grosses poches sous ses yeux, le teint terne de sa peau, les yeux….la douleur dans ses yeux était déchiffrable à des kilomètres. Une personne ne le connaissant pas n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué le mal qui le rongeait, mais moi j'étais sa meilleure amie, sa petite soeur. C'était comme s'il était fatigué de lutter se montrant fort au yeux de nous ses amis. Quelque chose avait dû se passer, quelque chose de grave….

Sans rien dire je m'étais blottie contre lui le serrant dans mes bras, sa prise sur moi s'était faite plus forte et j'avais senti son besoin de réconfort. Cela m'avait ramené à l'époque où il avait perdu ses parents, c'était le même besoin...la même détresse.

Quand j'ai relevé les yeux j'ai vu ses yeux briller, sans pour autant que Monsieur n'enlève son foutu masque, me souriant comme si de rien n'était. C'était tout Edward ça, sauf qu'il le faisait avec moins de force, il essayait juste.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça Edward ! Lui disais-je alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Oh me regarde pas comme ça, je te connais par coeur alors on va aller au starbuck et tu vas tout me raconter.

Il semblait si perdu qu'il ne luttait même pas, il me faisait un baiser sur la joue avant de m'aider à porter mes valises et nous allions boire un café.

Je le laissait s'exprimer, lui laissant le temps qu'il voulait pour se lancer. En attendant je lui racontais mon voyage, le nombres de contrats que j'avais signés, et les rencontres que j'y avais faites.

C'est une fois fini qu'il se lançait commandant une bière à la serveuse. J'aurais pu penser à une dispute avec Bella, ou encore je ne sais pas….quelque chose de moins...incroyable. Toute cette histoire c'était juste...whaou, Edward père biologique d'Abbygaëlle, Bella étant la fille qui avait reçu le don….volé d'Edward.

Bordel, ça n'avait pas été assez compliqué entre eux pour que les choses empirent de cette façon? J'avais très peur maintenant, peur qu'il ne se renferme encore plus qu'avant. Edward était comme ça, encaissant se renfermant dans sa solitude ne parlant à personne, gardant tout pour lui.

-Mais...entre toi et Bella vous...tout va bien ? Lui demandais-je m'attendant au pire.

-C'est compliqué Alice, on est plus vraiment ensemble...enfin je...c'est mieux comme ça pour le moment, grimaçait-il.

-Mais…

-Je ne pouvais pas reprendre notre relation comme si toute cette semaine d'angoisse n'avait jamais existé ,m'expliquait-il en faisant rouler sa bière entre ses doigts. Bella est partie sans se retourner, reprenait-il d'une voix un peu plus dure. Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble, après avoir officialisé notre relation, lui avoir montré que c'était du sérieux pour moi, elle a cru que….que je m'étais joué d'elle. Et le pire c'est qu'elle m'a laissé dans le flou total, une semaine sans SMS, sans nouvelles, et c'est d'Emmett que j'ai appris que Bella était revenue.

Il était en colère ça c'était sur, l'amertume se lisait sur son visage et la douleur dans ses yeux était telle qu'elle me faisait froid dans le dos. Je posais une main sur la sienne lui montrant mon soutien, mais...ça ne pouvait pas s'arrêter comme ça, ils étaient si heureux ensemble, jamais je n'avais pu voir notre Ed si souriant qu'avant mon départ.

-Je peux comprendre mais Edward...elle a sans doute eu peur, ça peut se comprendre après ce que tu m'as raconté sur son histoire.

-Je sais, soufflait-il en buvant une grande gorgée de bière.

-Et maintenant? Lui demandais-je, voyant qu'il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir je reprenais. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Bella et Abbygaëlle?

-J'ai pas...j'ai pas vraiment revu Bella depuis, nous...on s'est donné rendez-vous une fois pour mettre en place des jours où je pourrais voir Abbygaëlle mais c'est resté bref. Elle la dépose chez Em et je m'en occupe là-bas pour l'instant, étant donné que...que je n'ais toujours rien dit à Carlisle et Esmée, disait-il en passant sa main nerveusement sur sa nuque.

-Tu...tu ne leur as rien dit? Mais ça date de presque un mois Edward ! Rouspétais-je.

Comment avait-il fait? Comment avait-il fait pour faire passer tout ça sous silence durant presque un mois? Remarque connaissant Edward ça ne devait même plus m'étonné, il avait tendance à garder tout pour lui, quitte à mentir à ses proches pour ne pas montrer sa fragilité. Il voulait se montrer fort, se montrer indestructible, sans faille, surtout devant les parents.

-Je sais mais...j'en ais pas eu la force, je vais les décevoir avec cette histoire de Tanya et…

Bon dieu il allait pas recommencer, c'était mal connaître nos parents !

-Edward je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupais-je en prenant ses deux mains dans les miennes. Les parents t'aiment comme leur propre enfant, jamais il ne te jugerait !

-Ça on le saura le moment venu. En fait, je voulais attendre ton retour, j'avais l'espoir que tu m'aides pour expliquer tout ça à...aux parents.

-Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, mais je pense qu'il faut que Bella soit présente, après tout cela la concerne aussi.

Edward opinait alors que je le sentais se tendre, ça allait promettre cette histoire. Il fallait absolument que je vois Bella.

Le soir même j'allais rendre visite à Bella. Si les choses n'avaient pas été aussi mal je serais passé voir Rose d'abord mais...la situation étant au plus bas, j'avais préféré voir comment Bella allait. Si Edward allait aussi mal...j'osais à peine imaginer comment Bella gérait les choses de sont coté.

Je frappais donc à sa porte portant un sac rempli de petits vêtements que j'avais fait pour Abbygaëlle durant mon voyage. Quand Bella m'ouvrait elle fut agréablement surprise, elle me prit dans ses bras et m'entraînait sur le canapé pour que je lui raconte mon voyage.

Au fond je savais que c'était une diversion, elle voulait me faire parler pour ne pas que l'on parle d'elle...d'elle et d'Edward. Mais je fis comme si de rien n'était, et lui racontait ces quelques semaines passées à Nantes. Je lui montrais ensuite les habits confectionnés pour sa fille.

-Oh Alice fallait pas, tu la gâtes trop ! Me disait-elle en me serrant dans ses bras pour ensuite regarder les vêtements.

-Tu sais bien que Kellan et Abby sont mes petits tops modèles, et puis….Abby est en quelque sorte ma nièce alors…

A mes mots, je vis Bella perdre son sourire s'entêtant à plier les vêtements posés sur ses genoux.

-Il...il t'as dit, disait-elle nerveusement les yeux baissés.

-Oui, ce matin quand il est venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Pour tout te dire c'était assez facile à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas…., il m'a tout raconté, même ton histoire sur la naissance de ta fille. Bella, reprenais-je en posant ma main sur la sienne la voyant se tendre encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi l'avoir caché à Edward? S'il avait su avant il aurait….

-J'avais peur, me coupait Bella affrontant mon regard. Vous ne comprenez pas, reprenait-elle en se levant légèrement énervée faisant des aller retour devant moi. J'ai déjà vécu tout ça, la déception de mes proches, les remarques, les reproches, les jugements. Si je suis venu m'installer ici c'était pas pour rien Alice, j'avais besoin de repartir de zéro, besoin que ma fille ne sente pas ce poids que je lui inflige en ayant décidé de faire un enfant toute seule. J'ai encaissé les remarques de mes soit disant amis me traitant d'irresponsable, d'égoïste.

Bella soufflait avant de revenir s'installer près du canapé, je ne disais rien, elle avait besoin de se défouler, besoin de dire à voix haute toutes ses peurs. Elle reprenait son pliage et je vis avec étonnement un petit sourire naître sur son visage.

-J'étais une autre personne en arrivant ici, personne n'était au courant de notre histoire à Abbygaëlle et moi ...c'était juste revigorant. Puis Edward est rentré dans ma vie, il était si formidable avec Abby, chaque jour qui passait j'ai voulu lui dire, mais la peur qu'il me juge, qu'il fasse comme mes anciens amis….je n'ai pas pu. Plus mes sentiments grandissaient en moi pour lui, plus la peur de le perdre se faisait importante. Quand je l'ai vu dans ce couloir….j'ai paniqué imaginant le pire.

-Donc tu es partie…

-Ça a été la pire des décisions que j'ai pu prendre, j'aurai dû lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, le laisser s'expliquer, mais j'ai paniquer et... je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal, j'ai de la chance qu'il veuille d'Abby dans sa vie!

-Pourquoi tu...pourquoi tu parles comme si entre vous deux c'était fini ! Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était aussi défaitiste. C'était comme si elle voulait être punie !

-Il me l'a dit Alice…

Hein? Impossible, pas avec ce qu'il m'avait dit. Avais-je mal compris? C'était pourtant pas définitif ? Pour le moment, il avait dit. Mais "pour le moment" allait durer combien de temps?

-Il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus être avec toi? Lui demandais-je voulant en savoir plus.

Bella continuait de tripoter les habits nerveusement sans lever les yeux vers moi.

-Non, pas vraiment de cette façon mais...il me l'a fait comprendre. Il ne peut oublier ce que je lui ai fait et je peux très bien le comprendre.

Ah donc il ne lui avait pas dit clairement genre c'est fini entre nous je ne veux plus de toi Bella ! Ça me rassurait quelque peu, mais Bella elle semblait persuadé que c'était fini. Je posais ma main sur la sienne l'arrêtant dans ses gestes.

-Bell's, je connais Edward, il est un peu gauche parfois dans ses paroles mais…il est loin d'avoir fait une croix sur votre histoire.

-Tu penses? Me demandait-elle avec espoir en levant les yeux vers moi. Je ne veux pas espérer dans le vide Alice, il...il fait toujours en sorte de me voir le moins possible. Quand je vais chercher Abby chez Rose il fait en sorte de partir avant.

Bella était à deux doigts de craquer, j'allais devoir dire deux mots à mon frère et meilleur ami moi. Je prenais Bella dans mes bras et elle éclatait en sanglot. Jamais je n'avais vu notre Bella aussi mal, j'avais bien eu raison d'être passé, elle avait autant besoin de moi qu'Edward.

J'allais avoir du boulot moi, ma nouvelle mission rapprocher ces deux là, il était hors de questions qu'ils se séparent définitivement.

Fin de flash black

Aujourd'hui était le jour J, aujourd'hui Edward allait annoncer sa nouvelle paternité à nos parents. Je lui avais promis d'être là pour ce moment difficile et je tiendrais ma promesse. Par contre pour ce qui était de Bella c'était une autre histoire, moi elle ne m'écoutait pas disant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, ne voulant pas gêner Edward etc... Moi je pensais surtout qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver face à face avec mon frère.

Ces deux la avaient été impossibles, même moi Alice Cullen n'arrivait pas à les regrouper tous les deux dans la même pièce. Quand j'avais fait part de l'idiotie de Bella à Edward il avait rechigné mais approuvé mon idée qu'elle soit également présente. J'avais été assez fière de lui, mais j'avais vite déchanté. J'avais pensé qu'il allait lui parler en personne mais même pas. Non monsieur avait préféré l'appeler, et par je ne sais quel miracle Bella avait accepté.

Aujourd'hui serait donc la première fois qu'ils allaient vraiment se revoir depuis ce fameux jour où Bella m'avait dit qu'Edward lui avait soit disant dit que c'était fini. Mon œil oui, vu comment mon frère était nerveux depuis ce matin c'était loin d'être fini. Il ne cessait de faire des allers retours allant de sa chambre au salon, voulant même aider Maman à préparer le repas. Assez comique quand on connaissait Edward, je raconte pas l'attitude de ma mère durant la préparation.

On n'avait pas vraiment précisé le pourquoi de ce dîner, ma mère avait même pensé à inviter Rose et Em, mais j'avais menti disant qu'ils n'étaient pas dispo. Les choses allaient être assez compliquées pour avoir d'autres spectateurs en plus.

Edward et moi finissions de mettre la table quand Bella sonnait à la porte. Regardant mon frère, je le vis se tendre et stopper son geste quelques secondes avant de continuer à mettre le couvert.

-Personne ne va ouvrir? Demandait mon père en nous regardant tour à tour.

Je me tournais vers Edward lui donnant un coup de coude, et bien sur il me fit un grand regard noir. J'insistais alors lui faisant mes gros yeux mais il se détournait faisant comme si de rien n'était. Merde Edward tu m'aides pas là !

Voyant que ni moi, ni Edward ne bougeait mon père allait ouvrir. J'entendais vaguement la voix de Bella dans l'entrée, Edward lui allait rejoindre Maman dans la cuisine. Trouillard ! Quand Bella me vis, je la sentais se détendre, j'allais lui dire bonjour en lui prenant ma nouvelle nièce dans mes bras.

Maman allait elle aussi saluer Bella, Edward restant légèrement en arrière. Quand ce fut à lui de saluer Bella, il fit un geste de la tête en lui disant seulement:

-Bonsoir Bella, tout en gardant ses mains dans ses poches.

Et comme ils étaient deux idiots Bella fit pareil.

-Bonsoir Edward, disait-elle en baissant les yeux.

Mes parents les regardaient avec étonnement mais aucun ne fit de commentaires. Et c'est ainsi que commençait un long dîner. Bella évitant de croiser le regard d'Edward et lui faisant de même participant à peine aux conversations, sauf quand on lui posait des questions.

En gros il était à peine présent ce soir, sauf pour Abby, il ne l'avait pas lâchée de la soirée, la faisant manger, rire, jouant avec elle, la divertissant, c'était trognon mais il était temps pour lui de la lâcher un peu pour se lancer dans les explications.

Nous nous étions installés sur le canapé pour le café, j'avais pris Abby avec moi et m'étais installée sur le seul fauteuil, mes parents étaient installés sur un des canapés ne laissant pas le choix à Bella et Edward de s'installer sur le même canapé. Ils étaient donc côte à côte mais assez éloigné l'un de l'autre.

-Dites nous les jeunes, disait Papa en fixant Edward et Bella. Pas que j'ai l'habitude de me mêler des affaires de mes enfants mais…vous semblez distant tous les deux.

Voilà Papa avait mis le pied dans le plat sans le savoir. Edward baissait les yeux serrant sa tasse de café entre ses mains.

-Rassurez moi vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Demandait Maman à son tour.

Encore une fois Edward ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer le café noir de sa tasse. Il n'allait tout de même pas se défiler? Voyant qu'il ne disait rien je vis Bella serrer les poings sur son jeans et répondre à la place de mon frère.

-Non, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, disait-elle sous le regard surpris d'Edward qui la regardait pour la première fois de la soirée.

C'était comme s'il se réveillait, regardant plusieures secondes Bella comme s'il voulait lire en elle. Se rendait-il compte que leur couple était sur le point d'exploser? Qu'il était en train de la perdre?

Bella était tellement déterminée à bien faire pour sa fille qu'elle s'était mise en tête qu'Edward ne reviendrait jamais vers elle. D'où sa voix dure et son air impassible, on aurait dit Edward il y avait quelques mois.

-Mais…

-C'est compliqué Maman, disait Edward regardant enfin nos parents. A vrai dire, reprenait-il. Si Bella est venue dîner ce soir c'est parce que nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Je…j'aimerais que vous nous écoutiez jusqu'au bout sans intervenir.

Les parents opinaient mais je voyais bien que Maman était inquiète. Il y avait de quoi !

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Bon dieu qu'est-ce que je faisais là ! Edward racontait sa mésaventure avec son ex Tanya sans entrer forcément dans les détails. J'avais l'impression d'être de trop ici, c'était son histoire, mais Edward m'avait appelé me demandant d'être présente racontant la part de mon histoire, qui était en quelque sorte mêlée à la sienne.

J'avais voulu refuser comme avec Alice mais...ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix, tellement longtemps que je ne lui avais pas parlé que j'avais pas pu décliner son invitation.

Et maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de fuir en courant, mais voir Edward aussi courageux...m'encourager à rester. Sa voix n'était pas assurée, il tremblait légèrement à certains moments de son récit. Alice lui avait même servi de la Vodka pour l'aider avait-elle dit. Et Edward l'avait bu d'un seul trait !

Quand aux parents d'Edward et d'Alice….Esmée était fébrile serrant la main de Carlisle, et celui-ci restait impassible écoutant son fils jusqu'au bout.

-Voilà, vous connaissez une partie de l'histoire, finissait-il en baissant la tête.

-Une partie? Parce que ce n'est pas tout? Lui demandait Esmée les yeux brillants.

-Oui je...pour comprendre le reste faut que Bella vous raconte sa propre histoire, disait-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

Les Cullen me regardaient et je me sentais extrêmement gênée, mes mains tremblaient et ma bouche était pâteuse. Jamais je n'allais y arriver, j'avais trop peur de leurs réactions et de leurs jugements.

J'étais sur le point de prendre la poudre d'escampette quand je sentais la main d'Edward se poser sur la mienne, posant mes yeux sur nos mains je voyais une chose qui m'avait tant manqué, sa peau contre la mienne. Il me serrait légèrement la main et je relevais lentement les yeux vers lui. Il avait le regard tendre et…doux. C'était un de ses regards là que j'aimais tant...quand il noyait ses yeux dans les miens me consumant sur place. Je sentais mes joues rougir et je baissais les yeux, gênée, il me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Edward retirait alors sa main et je compris qu'il l'avait fait juste pour me montrer son soutien.

C'était dur...d'être à ses cotés, mais il fallait que je m'y habitue, contrairement à Alice j'avais les pieds sur terre. Notre relation était terminée il fallait que je me fasse une raison et je luttais chaque jour pour ne pas m'écrouler. Pour Abby, pensais-je, pour ma fille je devais être forte.

Prenant une inspiration inutile je commençais alors mon récit regardant le plus souvent mon bébé qui s'était endormi dans les bras d'Alice. A elle seule, Abby me donnait le courage nécessaire afin de continuer. Esmée était la personne que j'avais le plus de mal à regarder, tout d'abord parce que j'adorais cette femme. Elle était l'exemple typique du genre de mère que je voulais devenir, gentille, à l'écoute, toujours présente pour ses enfants. De plus, elle avait l'air si chamboulée par nos histoires qu'il était difficile de retenir mes larmes.

A la fin de mon récit Edward reprenait le sien prenant le relais même pour parler du moment où j'avais eu ce fameux rendez-vous au laboratoire chamboulant nos vies. Quand il eut fini sur les résultats d'ADN prouvant qu'Edward était le père biologique d'Abbygaëlle, Alice Edward et moi regardions Esmée et Carlisle jugeant de leurs réactions. Carlisle était légèrement voûté, les mains sur son nez et sa bouche, les coudes sur les genoux et Esmée elle...semblait à mille lieues d'ici, parfois ses yeux passaient d'Edward à Abby mais elle ne disait rien. Je sentais Edward se tendre à mes côtés.

-Maman je…

Mais elle ne lui laissait pas le temps de continuer qu'elle partait du salon. Edward semblait si mal au départ d'Esmée, je pouvais comprendre qu'il était difficile d'assimiler tout ça d'un coup. Mais à notre grande surprise Esmée revenait avec ce qui me semblait être un album photo.

-Je le savais, disait-elle en prenant place entre Edward et moi. Quand tu nous as présenté Bella et Abby la première fois, j'ai su en voyant la petite qu'elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Au début je pensais que c'était Charlie ton père Bella, mais maintenant….maintenant je sais que c'était autre chose. Edward ceci est ton album photo, tu n'as jamais voulu l'ouvrir car tu disais ne pas vouloir replonger dans ton passé qui t'était encore douloureux. Mais à présent que je revois ses photos tout s'éclaire.

Esmée ouvrait l'album en question et je fus surprise de la ressemblance, c'était incroyable. Je m'étais toujours demandé de qui mon bébé tenait, plus elle grandissait, plus elle me ressemblait mais en naissant c'était Edward tout craché. Les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même petit nez, la même bouille d'amour. Je pouvais voir aussi ce qui me semblait les parents d'Edward, il avait hérité des yeux verts de sa mère et des cheveux de son père. Ils étaient magnifiques et très heureux...très amoureux.

Je savais pertinemment que revoir leurs visages était douloureux pour Edward, alors comme il l'avait fait pour moi et vue que Esmée était assise sur le bord du canapé je passais mon bras derrière Esmée et posais ma main sur la sienne la serrant lui montrant mon soutien.

Doucement il se tournait vers moi les yeux brillants, j'eus le droit à un petit sourire de remerciement. Ma main restait sur la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée se retourne vers Edward.

-Pouquoi ne nous avoir rien dit Edward? On aurait pû...t'aider, te soutenir….

-Jamais je n'aurais pu vous en parler, c'était….j'avais trop honte pour...rien qu'imaginer venir vous en parler. Même Alice l'ignorait, elle l'a découvert en cuisinant Emmett, il était le seul à savoir et c'était déjà de trop…

Esmée avait les larmes coulant le long de ses joues en écoutant son fils, Carlisle se levait se posant sur la table basse juste devant Edward, je ne connaissais pas tellement les Cullen, mais autant Carlisle qu'Esmée étaient tristes et désemparés en voyant la douleur de leur fils.

-Edward…, disait-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. En te proposant de venir habiter ici...et même avant le décès de tes parents, on te considérait déjà comme un membre de notre famille. A présent je suis fier que tu portes mon nom mais...Edward être d'une même famille ce n'est pas seulement partager les bons moments, mais aussi se soutenir dans les mauvais. Certes nous n'aurions peut-être rien pû faire de plus qu'a fait Emmett mais on t'aurait soutenu, on aurait été là pour toi comme le ferait une famille. Je sais que pour toi c'est encore difficile de penser ainsi, mais c'est ce que l'on est, on est ta famille, et je parle autant pour Esmée que pour moi en te disant que jamais on ne t'aurait jugé. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, sauf à peut-être avoir eu une confiance aveugle en ton ancienne amie. C'est elle qui a triché, elle qui s'est joué de toi !

De là où j'étais je pouvais à peine voir Edward, mais je pouvais voir les tremblements de son dos. Ce qu'avait dit Carlisle était tellement vrai, Edward n'était responsable de rien, il n'était qu'une victime.

-Vous...vous n'êtes pas...en colère ou déçu? Demandait Edward avec des trémolos dans la voix.

-Bien sur que non chéri, disait Esmée, en posant son bras autour de sa taille. Oui j'aurais aimé que tu ais assez confiance en nous pour venir nous en parler mais...te connaissant ça ne m'étonne même pas, tu t'es toujours mis tout sur le dos te prenant pour responsable. Puis...d'une certaine façon si tout ceci n'avait pas eu lieu Abby ne serait jamais venue au monde.

Esmée se tournait légèrement vers moi et je vis les larmes d'Edward sur ses joues essayant de les maîtriser, j'aurais pu avoir mal pour lui le voyant dans cet état mais je savais que ce n'était rien d'autre que des larmes de soulagement, il relachait tout simplement la tension qu'il avait accumulée durant toutes ces années. Edward avait tellement pris sur lui encaissant cette histoire tout seul, que ça l'avait détruit petit à petit. Les réactions de ses parents étaient comme un nouveau souffle dont il avait manqué depuis longtemps.

Je savais qu'il avait énormément souffert de cette histoire avec Tanya, mais je me rendais compte seulement maintenant à quel point ça le touchait, à quel point ça l'avait détruit.

-Est-ce...est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est en quelque sorte...par substitution les grands-parents d'Abbygaëlle? Nous demandait Esmée les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues en nous regardant tour à tour Edward et moi.

Edward posait ses yeux brillants sur moi et je sus qu'il me posait également la question.

-Pour moi...je vous ai toujours vu comme les parents d'Edward alors….oui comme Alice est sa tante vous êtes également ses grands parents.

Esmée me sautait au cou me serrant fort dans ses bras en me soufflant des merci à tout va . Carlisle avait également la larme à l'oeil et à son tour il venait me prendre dans ses bras. Ils allaient ensuite voir celle qui était à présent leur petite fille. Ils étaient en totale admiration devant elle. Moi qui avait toujours eu peur que mon bébé ne soit pas assez entourée...à présent elle avait une grande famille pour veiller sur elle,ça me remplissait de bonheur.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Edward se rapprocher de moi, je fus très surprise sachant qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de m'éviter ses dernières semaines.

-Merci, soufflait-il au bout d'un moment, tournant les yeux vers lui je me perdis dans ses yeux verts encore rougis par ses larmes. Merci d'avoir été là ce soir, d'avoir raconté ton histoire et d'accepter qu'ils prennent une aussi grande place dans la vie d'Abbygaëlle.

-Ce sont tes parents Edward, ils font partis de sa famille ! Quand je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'Abby connaisse son père, ça vaut aussi bien pour ta famille.

Edward opinait et je détournais les yeux vers ma fille qui dormait toujours mais qui n'était en rien gênée par les Cullen gravitant autour d'elle.

-Je te dois aussi des excuses pour….mon manque de disponibilité, on ne s'est pas trop vu ce mois-ci et j'avoue…enfin je voulais te dire pour nous deux je….

-Tu avais besoin d'espace, je comprends Edward, soufflais-je en me levant sentant les larmes remonter.

Il était hors de question d'entendre encore ses mots de sa bouche, je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas les entendre. Il avait déjà été clair la dernière fois, et j'essayais tant bien que mal d'encaisser et d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes. A présent il ne serait que le père de ma fille et perdre l'homme que j'aimais me détruisait encore plus chaque jour.

J'allais récupérer les affaires d'Abbygaëlle m'apprêtant à partir, il commençait à se faire tard et Abby dormait.

-Non écoute je…Bella, me disait-il en me rattrapant par le bras me faisant retourner vers lui, alors que je rangeais le biberon d'Abbygaëlle dans son sac de change.

Sauf que jamais je n'aurais cru être si proche d'Edward, sa main emprisonnait encore mon bras et son corps était à quelques centimètres du mien, nous étions assez proche pour que je sente son odeur. C'était fou ce qu'une simple odeur pouvait me faire ressentir, j'avais juste à fermer les yeux pour revoir les images de nous deux nous aimant, collant nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre.

-Laisse moi au moins la chance de m'expliquer, de m'excuser…

Je tirais sur mon bras pour qu'il me lâche et m'écartais de lui, il ne pouvait pas...j'avais besoin de garder mes distances avec lui, ce rapprochement était trop douloureux pour moi.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui est parti c'est moi ! Je comprends Edward, je t'assure que je comprends. Tout est de ma faite alors je...tu as besoin de temps, d'espace et moi j'ai juste besoin d'oublier!

-Oublier? Me demandait-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Merde, c'était sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, pas qu'il voit comme je crevais d'amour pour lui. Je mourrais à petit feu de le voir si près de moi sans pouvoir être avec lui. Mais le ressentir et lui faire savoir était deux choses totalement différentes. Lui ne voulait plus de moi, mais moi je devais vivre avec la perte d'un amour chaque jour.

-Abby est ma fille Edward, je la ferais toujours passer en premier. Tout ça...la nouvelle famille d'Abby, toi...c'est aussi dur pour moi que ça l'est pour toi. Notre vie à tout les deux va changer il nous faut juste...nous adapter.

-Tu as dit oublier...oublier quoi Bella, me disait-il de nouveau me scrutant de nouveau en se rapprochant encore de moi.

J'étais coincé à présent, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que c'était notre histoire que je voulais oublier, que c'était nous. Il me fallait une déviation et vite, je ne supportais pas qu'il soit si proche de moi, et cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder.

Par bonheur Alice fit irruption interrompant Edward dans ses mouvements.

-Bella, Edward vous...oh je dérange? Nous demandait-elle voyant Edward si proche de moi.

Je pivotais lui échappant totalement attrapant le sac d'Abby allant vers Alice.

-Pas du tout, je m'apprêtais à réunir mes affaires afin de partir, il se fait tard et….

-Mais tu ne peux pas, me coupait Alice. Y a eu un flash info, une grosse tempête vient d'être annoncée, ils recommandent de rester à l'intérieur et de ne surtout pas prendre la route.

-Mais…

-Ça souffle déjà très fort dehors Bella, Maman est justement en train de te préparer la chambre d'ami et nous avons couché Abby dans la chambre d'Edward.

Foutu carma, mais qu'avais-je fait de si mal dans ma vie pour me retrouver coincée dans la maison de mon ex, sa chambre à quelques mètres de la mienne. Je soufflais un d'accord et suivais Alice qui était ravie que nous restions pour cette nuit. Je ne revoyais pas Edward de la soirée et ce n'était pas plus mal. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était apprêté à me dire avant que je fuis la conversation….j'aurai dû peut-être le laisser parler, mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait j'avais cru ne pas pouvoir me relever. Heureusement que Abby était là, c'était grâce à elle que je m'étais relevée, ma fille était ma force, ma volonté….à présent je ne vivrais que pour elle. Un amour comme celui que je ressentais pour Edward on ne le vivait qu'une fois dans sa vie, mais j'avais tout gâché, alors maintenant je devrais faire sans.


	56. Chapitre 56

Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse pour ce long retard mais ma vie est très remplie en ce moment et ma fidèle correctrice n'as pas pû corriger mon chapitre voilà pourquoi je le poste maintenant ne voulant pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Beaucoup mon demander si j'arrêtais ma fiction, ma réponse est NNOOONN, jamais de la vie. Je souhaite toutes les finir même si je sais que ça va prendre du temps.

Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant pris du temps de me laisser un message en espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant. Je sens déjà que certaines d'entre vous vont grincer des dents lol.

Bonne lecture à vous et soyez indulgente ce chapitre n'est pour l'instant pas corriger.

Chapitre 56

Point de vue d'Edward

Qu'avais-je fais? Que voulait dire Bella en disant qu'elle avait besoin d'oublier? Oublier quoi au juste? La vérité? Ma paternité? Nous?

J'étais encore plus perdu maintenant, bien sur j'étais...soulagé, oui soulagé d'avoir enfin parler à Carlisle Esmée de cette histoire avec Tanya. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que mes aveux se passent ainsi, qu'ils le prennent aussi bien. C'était...comme si le lourd poids que je traînais derrière moi c'était volatiliser.

Regardant ma fille dormir...oui ma fille, depuis que j'avais parler à...mes parents l'image qu'Abby étant ma fille se faisait de plus en plus concret en moi...plus réel. J'avais même un plan pour la suite voulant m'engager à long terme dans la vie d'Abbygaëlle. Il était temps pour moi de prendre mon envole, et de me prendre un appartement. Je voulais trouver un endroit pour moi et ma fille, un endroit où je pourrais la garder bien plus qu'une journée.

Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Bella, enfin si elle me laissait l'opportunité de lui parler plus de quelque secondes. Je tenais à avoir quelques jours de garde par semaine, j'étais son père après tout et Bella m'avait dit que j'avais autant de droit sur notre fille qu'elle. J'allais faire tout mon possible pour elle, pour être un bon père, et ça commençait par me prendre en charge...totalement.

Mais ça voulait dire bouger moins, ses 6 derniers mois j'avais eu la chance de travaillé dans la région mais très souvent je me déplaçais en extérieur, parfois restant un mois entier sur place non stop. Mais à présent il était hors de question de partir aussi longtemps, pas maintenant que j'avais un bébé, non ne pas la voir pendant des semaines m'était inconcevable. Peut-être que je pourrais élargir mon horizons professionnel, proposer de nouveau service, quitte à faire une formation. Ça serait gagnant gagnant, j'élargirais ma gamme visant une tout autre clientèle.

Oui il fallait que j'y réfléchisse un peu plus sérieusement. Sauf que toutes mes pensées ce soir allait vers Bella coucher dans la chambre d'ami...à quelque mètres d'ici. La savoir à quelques mètres sans pouvoir lui parler, sans pouvoir savoir exactement ce que tout ça voulait dire me tuait. Ses mots quand elle avait dit à Carlisle et Esmée que nous étion plus ensemble et quand elle m'avait dit vouloir oublier…

J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si...comme si j'étais en train de la perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas...elle ne pouvait pas vouloir faire une croix sur nous si? Je lui avais demandé du temps, et elle l'avait compris alors pourquoi...pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'un étau se se resserrer sur moi éloignant Bella de moi?

Le lendemain je ne vis même pas Bella, elle avait dit à Alice qu'elle devait passer à la boutique faire de la paperasse et ma soeur dixit meilleure amie avait proposé de garder Abbygaëlle au grand bonheur d'Esmée et de Carlisle.

J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir pu la voir au moins quelques minutes, elle avait dormi juste à quelques mètres de moi et pourtant...elle m'avait sembler à des millier de kilomètres.

Faut pas croire que je lui avais pardonné de s'être enfui, non loin de là mais ses quelques semaines mettant de l'espace entre nous….et surtout hier soir m'avait fait réaliser que je ne pouvais plus l'éviter.

Bella était aussi importante pour moi qu'Abbygaëlle, j'avais cru quelques instant que mon envie d'être avec elle, se sentiment que me procurait Bella venait d'Abby. Mais c'était faux, j'avais tout simplement voulu croire en cette possibilité à cause de l'abandon de Bella. Tout ça je l'avais découvert avec l'aide de Carolina, elle m'aidait beaucoup ses derniers temps.

J'arrivais à prendre conscience de mes peurs les plus profonde, comme celle de m'attacher à quelqu'un...une personne plus particulièrement. Et surtout la peur de perdre cette personne, comme avec mes parents. J'avais refuser inconsciemment de m'attacher à quelqu'un de peur de souffrir par la suite, mettre des remparts entre elle et moi me permettait de me protéger.

Sauf que Bella avait brisé ses remparts, et j'étais tombé raide dingue de cette fille. C'était comme si elle s'était incruster en moi sans que je m'en aperçois. C'était à la fois un poison, une drogue mais aussi une bénédiction. Elle avait ce petit truc qui m'appaisait rien qu'avec sa présence, qu'avec un toucher aussi infime soit-il. Elle me faisait du bien, mais elle avait aussi ce pouvoir sur moi, celui de tout détruire sur son passage, elle pouvait me briser.

Je ne pense pas être près à revenir vers elle toute suite, mais une chose était sur je ne voulais pas la perdre à tout jamais, c'était hors de question. Alors j'allais lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, sur ma présence dans sa vie et celle de notre fille.

Point de vue de Bella

"Une soirée entre fille" avait dit Alice soutenue par Rosalie, "Oh allez Bella ne fait pas ta coincée on va juste aller danser toutes les trois quelques heures" avait dit Rose faisant une mine boudeuse comme un enfant dont on prive de dessert.

Mais toutes leurs promesses, toutes leurs bonnes parole n'avait été que trahisons jusqu'ici, elles m'avaient manipuler pour que je sois là ce soir. Pour me piéger afin que je le vois Lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas juste ...me laisser ruminer ma peine tranquil? Non ça serait trop demander à mes deux amies, elles voulaient m'aider...me persuader que je me trompais ne pensant pas une minute à la souffrance que j'allais ressentir en sa présence.

Jamais je n'aurais laissé Abby chez mon père si j'avais su ce qu'elle manigançait, jamais je n'aurais laisser les filles me servir autant de verre d'alcool si j'avais su que l'on allait sortir, si j'avais su que ce soir j'allais le voir Lui.

Une soirée entre fille tu parle! Oui on avait mangé ensemble toutes les trois, oui on avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à rigoler et oui je m'étais réellement amuser. J'avais même réussi à ne pas trop penser à Lui et aux événements qui c'était déroulé ses derniers mois.

Mais ce n'était pas la réalité, c'était juste un moment d'insouciance...du moins jusqu'à ce que je Le vois accompagné d'Emmett et de Nathanaël le nouveau petit ami d'Alice. Oui ça c'était nouveau, Alice l'avait rencontré durant son voyage, il travaillait également dans la mode. Notre Alice était complètement tomber sous son charme et il lui rendait bien d'après ce que j'avais pu voir, il n'avait des yeux que pour elle.

Il s'était bien entendue avec toute la bande bien sur...enfin d'après Rose, car j'évitais de me retrouver en Sa présence. C'était...c'était devenue très compliquée entre lui et moi, surtout depuis qu'il m'avait montré son nouvel appartement.

J'étais contente pour lui, vraiment contente, il voulait être totalement indépendant de sa famille. Mais oui il y avait forcément un mais, il m'avait avoué les motivations de son envie d'avoir son propre chez lui. Il voulait un temps de garde d'Abbygaêlle, pas juste en journée, il voulait pouvoir être avec sa fille plusieurs jours d'affilé, nuit et jour compris.

Dire que ça ne m'avait pas perturbé était faux, j'avais eu la chance d'être déjà assise car sinon je crois que mes jambes ne m'aurait pas tenue bien longtemps. J'étais tout à fait consciente qu'il avait autant de droit que moi, qu'il voulait vivre pleinement sa vie avec sa fille ne voulant rien manquer de sa vie. Mais j'avais pas penser qu'il me demanderait de lui laisser plusieurs jours mon bébé par semaine. Il ne voulait pas la perturber davantage en demandant une semaine sur deux, alors il m'avait proposer de prendre Abby du Mercredi soir au Samedi vue que je ne travaillais pas le dimanche et Lundi me permettant d'avoir ma fille avec moi durant mes jours de repos.

Qu'avais-je dis? Que pouvais-je dire au juste? C'était autant sa fille que la mienne, je n'avais pas le droit de privée Abby de son père, c'était ce que j'avais toujours désiré pour elle. Mais j'avais pas penser au conséquences que cela aurait sur notre quotidien.

Ça faisait bientôt un mois que nous faisions garde partager et j'avoue que je ne le vivais pas très bien. Abby me manquait...horriblement, alors pour combler mon manque n'aillant pas envie de rentrer dans mon appartement vide je restais travailler tard...très tard.

Le seul moment où j'étais chez moi où en balade c'était quand j'avais ma fille, je vivais pleinement nos moments toutes les deux, parfois on allait chez mon père mais sinon on restaient toutes les deux.

Edward...je le voyais quand je lui déposais Abbygaëlle ou quand il venait la chercher chez moi mais nos...rencontre ne durait jamais. Je ne pouvais pas...en plus de voir l'homme que j'avais encore dans la peau, homme que je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir, je voyais à présent en lui celui qui me prenait ma fille. C'était purement égoiste de ma part mais j'y pouvais rien, c'était ce que je ressentais. Il était pourtant le père parfais pour mon bébé, doux gentil patient, mais être à ses cotés était trop douloureux, j'avais perdu le seul homme que j'avais jamais aimer et tout était de ma faute.

Alors oui je me renfermais sur moi même, mais je n'avais pas le choix, du moins pas temps que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Alors j'évitais chaque sortie que les filles me proposait, les sorties tous ensemble prétextant être fatigué ou avoir trop de boulot, ou encore devant allé voir mon père.

Sauf que cette fois-ci elles ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, elles m'avaient supplié de faire cette soirée "entre filles". Qu'est-ce que j'aurai risqué avec une soirée entre filles? Jamais je n'avais imaginé que la soirée se poursuivrais ainsi et que comme par hasard les garçon avait choisi eux aussi allé en boîte, dans la même boîte de nuit que nous...ouais comment j'aurais pu imaginer une chose pareille.

-Je m'en vais, dis-je aux filles en me dirigeant vers la sortie après avoir croisé les yeux vert d'Edward.

-Quoi mais….non Bella attend, me disait Alice en me retenant par le bras me faisant me retourner vers elle. Je te promet que j'ignorais qu'ils seraient là ce soir, c'était même une idée de dernière minute cette sortie en boîte.

-A d'autre Al…

-C'était pas l'idée d'Alice mais la mienne, me coupait Rose. Quoi? Non...Alice je pouvais comprendre mais Rose… Je n'avais pas le choix, Em non plus, reprenait-elle. Edward est son meilleur ami je te rappel, il se confie à lui. Bella je sais que votre situation est compliqué mais arrête de fuire Edward, tu lui fais du mal et te fait du mal. Et par l'occasion tu nous fait du mal à nous aussi , tu ne sors plus avec nous, tu te renferme dans ton travail. C'est autant mauvais pour toi que pour ta fille.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, lui dis-je les larmes me montant aux yeux.

-Si tu parle de tes sentiments pour Edward bien sur que je sais de quoi je parle. Mais Bell's, me disait-elle en me prenant par les épaules. Rien n'est perdu, vous pouvez reprendre là où vous vous êtes arrêté. Je sais que tu crois que tu n'as plus de chance avec lui mais moi je pense que tu as tort. Ed n'est pas revenue à ses anciennes...habitudes, certes il est plus renfermé que quand vous étiez ensemble, mais il reste Edward. Cela prouve bien que rien n'est…

-Il me l'as dit, lui rappelais-je. Il ma dit que c'était fini, ça ne peut pas être plus clair. Tout ce que vous faissez c'est de me donner de faux espoirs, me faire souffrir encore plus en organisant ce genre de soirée. Qu'est-ce que tu pense que ça te ferait Rosalie si tu savais que tu n'aurais plus le loisir d'être avec Em, ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, ne pas pouvoir le faire rire, tout en le voyant a chaque sorties avec tes amis?

Rose ouvrait et fermait la bouche à plusieurs reprise sans émettre le moindre son. Et comme si Emmett avait comprit que sa femme avait eu besoin de lui il fit irruption prêt de nous sans que je le vois venir.

-Hey, vous êtes là ! C'est vraiment cool de te revoir Bee, me disait-il en venant me faire la bise. J'essayais de lui sourire mais je crois qu'il comprit vite que quelque chose n'allait pas car sa prise sur moi se fit plus longue que d'habitude. N'en veux pas à Rose pour se guettapen, c'était mon idée aussi tu nous manquait bien trop, me soufflait-il dans l'oreille avant de s'écarter pour embrasser sa femme.

J'aurais pu partir mais...cela aurait été égoïste de ma part. Rosalie avait cru bien faire voulant arranger les choses avec Edward et moi, nous poussons à parler ensemble, elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point être prêt de lui était déchirant pour moi. Et j'avoue que cette petite troupe me manquait, nos moments ensemble me manquait, alors j'allais faire un effort, ce soir j'allais prendre sur moi et voir cet homme dont j'étais folle amoureuse. Je pourrais toujours pleurer dans mon lit en rentrant.

Em nous entrainèrent alors vers le bar où Nathanaël et Edward nous attendait, j'aurais bien prétexter un tour au toilette mais Emmett me tenait la taille ainsi que celle de Rosalie, et Alice elle m'avait pris par le bras, comme s'ils avaient peur que je fuis à tout moment.

Plus nous approchions des garçons, plus mon coeur battait la chamade. Entre déposer mon bébé à son père restant à peine deux minutes et être là devant lui pendant le reste de la soirée c'était deux choses complètement différentes.

De plus il n'avait pas encore remarqué que nous revenion vers eux, il était adossé au bar les coudes en arrière la tête tournée vers Nathanaël. Il était...à tomber ce soir, un jeans noir le moulant à la perfection, chemise entrouverte blanche laissant deviner sa belle musculature, ses manche retourner laissant voir ses avant bras...ses cheveux toujours autant en bataille même si je remarquais qu'ils étaient plus court que la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Oui ce soir il était encore plus beau, plus sexy que d'habitude, à mon plus grand malheur.

Arrivant à quelques mètres d'eux, il tournait la tête regardant les alentours et nos yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois ce soir, un mince sourire envahissait alors son visage. Etait-il content de me voir?

-Salut, me disait-il doucement quand nous arrivions à leurs coté.

-Salut, répétais-je bêtement en baissant les yeux. Je saluais Nathanaël aussitôt me concentrant plus sur lui que sur mon dieu grec à côté de lui.

La soirée fut moins dur que je ne l'avais pensé, je remerciais silencieusement Alice de mettre autant de distance entre moi et son frère veillant à ce que je sois à l'autre bout du sofa quand nous nous installions pour boire un coup et discuter.

Je parlais principalement à Nathanaël n'ayant pas vraiment eu l'occasion de bien le connaître. Alice et lui était très mignion ensemble, elle méritait de vivre le bonheur d'être avec une personne qui la faisait autant sourire, surtout après le rejet de Jasper.

J'avais bue plusieurs verres mais je tenais encore assez bien l'alcool pour ne pas me rendre ridicule. D'ailleur heureusement que j'avais bu autant de verre car jamais je me serais laissé aller sur la piste de danse entraîner par les filles qui n'était pas en meilleur état que moi.

Nos pas devait être ridicule mais on s'en fichait, la vie aurait dû être aussi facile que ça ! Nous dansions parfois nous collant les unes aux autres, enfin juste nous trois et parfois nous nous laissions juste allé au rythme de la musique. C'est fou ce que c'était bon de se lâcher ainsi.

Nathanaël venait de rejoindre Alice et Emmett venait de faire pareille avec Rosalie. Me sentant un peu seul j'eu envie d'aller prendre l'air, mais une masse sentant la transpiration et l'alcool venait me coller au dos posant ses mains sur ma taille.

Comme brûler à vif je le repoussais et me retournais afin de savoir qui était cette personne. Il était grand, cheveux gras ou alors il avait mit une tonne de laque dans ses cheveux, un regard sombre et un visage à faire peur tellement il respirer la cruauté, même sobre se mec ne semblait pas fréquentable.

-Hey jolie demoiselle où va tu comme ça? Me demandait-il en m'attrapant par le bras.

-Rejoindre ma table, lâchez moi s'il vous plaît, lui demandais-je gentiment sachant que je n'aurais pas le dessus sur lui. Je n'avais pas pû me défendre contre James, et cet homme faisait deux fois son gabarit.

Sauf que là il commencer sérieusement à m'énerver, j'essayais de m'échapper de sa poigne mais cet idiot me serrer bien trop fort, il ramenait mon corp au sien et je cru vomir tellement il sentait l'alcool.

-Tu ne va pas me quitter alors que l'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, me disait-il son visage bien trop proche de moi.

-Elle vous as dit de la lâcher, disait une voix forte derrière moi m'arrachant au bras de l'homme me ramenant contre un corps...une odeur que je connaissais que trop bien. Tu va bien? Me demandait-il doucement en passant un bras autour de ma taille me collant un peu plus contre lui.

J'opinais en levant les yeux vers lui, avant que je puisse croiser ses yeux vert il se tournait vers l'homme d'un peu plus tôt.

-Hey j'étais là le premier, va te trouver une autre proie à chasser…

L'homme voulu me reprendre à Edward mais celui-ci me repoussait en arrière afin que cette homme poisseux et apparemment dur d'oreille ne me touche pas. Edward c'était tendu face à cet homme, j'avais pu le sentir en étant contre lui un peu plus tôt.

Avant que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait Edward pris violemment le mec par son t-shirt le bloquant contre un des poteaux en bétons le soulevant presque du sol.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher, elle est avec moi alors maintenant dégage, lui disait-il d'une voix si froide que moi même j'en tremblais.

Il n'allait pas...ils n'allaient comme même pas se battre? J'avais horriblement peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains et je refusais de penser à l'éventualité qu'Edward soit blessé, par ma faute une nouvelle fois.

Mais par chance après qu'Edward ai relâché le mec il se mit à courir comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses.

Edward se retournais alors vers moi et au lieu de voir de la colère dans ses yeux au vue du ton de sa voix un peu plus tôt, il avait l'air...inquiet. Mais inquiet pour quoi au juste?

-Tu va bien? Lui demandais-je à mon tour en m'approchant de lui.

-C'est plus à moi de te poser la question Bella, il ne ta pas fait mal j'espère, me demandait-il en prenant mon bras que l'homme m'avait serré. Il me touchait légèrement l'endroit un peut rougis, son toucher était aussi léger qu'une plume m'en faisant frissonner.

-Je...je vais bien, merci pour...pour ça. Je crois que je vais retourner avec les autres, balbutinais-je sous son toucher. Il me faisait tellement d'effet que même dans ma voix cela pouvait s'entendre. Je devais m'éloigner de lui, il ne devait pas savoir les sentiments qui m'envahissait à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, me parlait ou encore quand il m'approchait ainsi.

-Attend Bella, me disait-il en m'attrapant la main. Posant mon regard sur ma main, je relevais les yeux vers lui ne comprenant pas ce qu'il me voulait. Je...je voulais te demander si...enfin...si tu accepterais de danser avec moi?

Hein? Il...il voulait danser? Avec moi? Je le regardais complètement paniquer. Moi être contre son corp, sentir ses mains sur moi. Bon dieu oui j'en avais envie, mais dans quel état serais-je après ça? Surtout en sachant que je n'étais plus rien pour lui, seulement la mère de sa fille, c'était ça l'unique lien qui nous reliait.

Je voulais lui dire non, je voulais m'éloigner de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, mais son regard, la façon dont il avait de me regarder, l'intensité de ses yeux...

-S'il te plait Isabella, me disait-il d'une voix douce et chaude. Merde j'étais foutu...complètement foutu. Alors je fis la seule chose dont je fus capable à ce moment là, j'opinais et son sourire s'élargissait comme si...comme si je lui avait fait un cadeau.

(écouter hallelujah en lisant la suite)

Il me tirait légèrement vers lui rapprochant nos deux corps l'un de l'autre. J'ignorais si la musique qui se jouait était un slot ou pas mais Edward semblait vouloir danser ainsi. Il lâchait ma main et posait les siennes sur ma taille, je posais alors mes mains sur ses bras et doucement nous bougions l'un contre l'autre.

C'était...j'avais l'impression de rêver, ce corps, cette odeur, cette proximité...c'était comme un bon dans le passé. Je ne voulais en rien que ça s'arrête. Edward resserrait sa prise sur moi glissant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos collant mon corps contre le siens. Il était impossible pour lui de ne pas sentir les battements de mon coeur. Il avait sa joue collé à mes cheveux, je pouvais même sentir son souffle sur ma nuque tellement nous étions proche.

Je voulais profité de cet unique moment, ce petit cadeau qu'il me faisait sans le savoir. Alors je posais ma tête sur son torse respirant à plein poumon son odeur, les souvenirs de nos moments à deux me revenait en pleine face. J'essayais de retenir mes larmes avec très peu d'efficacité, il était hors de question qu'il sache dans quel état sa proximité me m'était.

-Tu ma manqué, soufflait-il dans mon cou en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

J'avais du mal à respirer en entendant ses quelques mots et ce fut suffisant pour qu'une larme glisse sur ma joue. Edward dû s'en apercevoir car il se décollait légèrement et relevais légèrement mon visage pour ancrer ses yeux dans les miens.

Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, ils étaient remplis de douleur et de tristesse. Il frôlait ma joue de son pouse chassant la traîtresse comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant.

Son toucher, son regard était complètement hypnotisant, j'arrivais à peine à respirer. J'ignorais...non nous ignorons ce qu'il pouvait se passer autour de nous, comme avant. Nous étions comme dans notre bulle...comme avant.

-Bella je….

-Oui, l'incitais-je ne pouvant décoller mon regard du siens tellement il me captivait.

-Tu...je sais que la situation est un peut compliqué entre Abby toi et moi…

-Edward, le coupais-je me reculant un peu plus ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation.

Pas encore, c'était assez douloureux comme ça ! Je ne voulais plus pleurer, plus souffrir à chaque fois que je le voyais, à chaque fois que je réalisais que plus jamais je ne sentirais ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa peau me donnant des frissons à chaque effleurement. Que plus jamais je ne verrai son fameux sourire quand il s'apercevait des effets qu'il avait sur moi...sur mon corps. Non je ne voulais plus parler de notre séparation, alors je faisais comme d'habitude je fuyais….

-Non attend, me disait-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi afin que je ne m'échappe pas. Ne me fuis pas Bella, pas encore...j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce...est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qui ait pû te faire croire ou te laisser penser que je ne te voulais plus dans ma vie?

-Non, soufflais-je me rappelant des mots qu'il m'avait dit se fameux soir.

-Alors pourquoi tu nous évite? Pas seulement moi mais Em, Alice, Rosalie, je sais que tout les deux ont….mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu ne puisse pas être avec nous lors des sorties que les filles organisent où même quand tu viens me déposer Abby. Ont pourrait...diné ensemble, faire...des trucs ensemble, avec Abby bien sur.

Nous ne bougions plus, je ne pouvais plus, Edward ne pouvait pas me demander une chose pareille, c'était trop, trop dur pour moi d'être en sa compagnie. Il ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas amoureux de moi, il ne savait pas à quel point c'était douloureux de le voir à chaque fois. Le voir heureux alors que moi je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans la pénombre à chaque minute qui passait.

-On pourrait essayer de redevenir ami, me disait-il ses yeux cherchant une réponse dans les miens.

Ses mots...ami, c'était comme si il enfonçait lui même un couteau dans ma poitrine et qu'il faisait tourner la lame sur elle même, millimètre par millimètre.

Il me détruisait une deuxième fois, il me brisait une seconde fois et il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Rassemblant le peux de courage et de contrôle que j'avais en moi à ce moment précis je me reculais sentant sa prise sur moi s'affaiblir.

-Les autres doivent nous chercher, lui dis-je avant de me retourner et de partir presque en courant vers notre table.

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur mes joues ne pouvant plus les retenirs. En arrivant près des filles, elles se précipitèrent vers moi découvrant mon état.

-Bella qu'est-ce…

-J'aimerais rentré, coupais-je Alice en la suppliant du regard. Son regard déviait alors derrière moi et je compris qu'Edward était juste derrière moi. Posant une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers moi elle opinait.

Elle me donnait alors les clés et me demandait de les attendre à l'intérieur, je l'embrassais sur la joue la remerciant silencieusement de ne pas me faire attendre avec eux et devoir refaire un face à face avec Edward.

Une fois dans la voiture je craquais, c'était définitivement terminé, encore plus que définitif, notre relation n'existait plus à ses yeux. Il avait dit avoir besoin de temps, le peux qu'il avait pris lui avait suffit pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, qu'il ne me voyait plus comme ça. J'étais purement et simplement devenue l'amie...et mère de sa fille.

Quand les filles arrivèrent dans la voiture se fut pire, mes pleurs redoublèrent si c'était possible. Rose montait à l'arrière avec moi pendant qu'Alice prenait le volant, c'est donc dans les bras de Rosalie que je déversait toute ma peine et mon chagrin.


End file.
